Dziewczyna, która wybrała śmierć
by EKP
Summary: Wszystko zaczęło się na piątym roku. Co się zaczęło? Zmiany. Byłam jeszcze wówczas dzieciakiem, nie mającym pojęcia o okropieństwach życia. Dziś należę do Zakonu Feniksa i doskonale wiem, czym jest wojna. Lecz chyba nie do końca wiem, czym jest życie. Bo zmarli okazują się nie być zmarłymi, przyjaźń okazuje się nie być przyjaźnią, a ja wciąż gubię się w swoich uczuciach...
1. Rozdział 1 – Początek piątek klasy

Nazywam się Lily Potter i jeśli zechcecie przedstawię wam moją historię.

Wielu nazywa mnie „Dziewczyną-Która-Wybrała-Śmierć". Właściwie jest w tym sporo racji. Wybrałam śmierć i jestem z tego powodu dumna. Poświęciłam się dla osoby, którą kochałam całym sercem...

Ale, każda historia ma swój początek.

Moje życie uważałam za stałe, lecz wszystko zaczęło zmieniać się w piątej klasie. Nazywałam się wtedy jeszcze Lily Evans i chodziłam do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa; chodziłam do Hogwartu. Szkoła dla wyjątkowych lub, jak to mawiała Petunia, dla psychicznie chorych.

Jeśli nadal chcesz poznać tę historię, to proszę, przygotuj się na brak szczęśliwego zakończenia.

* * *

Wakacje przed piątym rokiem nauki w Hogwarcie okazały się prawdziwą katastrofą, poczynając od kłótni z Severusem – moim przyjacielem – na listach pełnych miłosnych wyznań Pottera kończąc.

Na początku wszystko było świetnie - Severus często mnie odwiedzał, ignorowanie docinek Petunii wychodziło mi nadzwyczaj dobrze, a listy od Jamesa Pottera wydawały się zabawne. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć pod koniec Lipca. Pokłóciłam się z Sevem o czarną magię, która tak go fascynowała oraz o Voldemorta, o którym mówił z pobożną wręcz czcią. Mój humor uległ diametralnej zmianie. Głupie komentarze mojej siostry koszmarnie szybko sprawiały, że stawałam się wściekła, a listy od Pottera nie wydawały mi się już ani trochę zabawne. Wręcz przeciwnie, były okropnie irytujące.

James Potter - Napuszony, pewny siebie idiota, który na pierwszym roku ubzdurał sobie, że jest we mnie zakochany i od tamtego czasu nie daje mi spokoju. Muszę przyznać, że na początku było to nawet miłe, jednak z czasem stało się nie do wytrzymania. Zaczęło się niewinnie, od Lilii, które co rano znajdowałam przed drzwiami naszego - mojego i moich przyjaciółek – dormitorium. Później powstała „organizacja", mająca na celu wyprowadzenie z równowagi wszystkich nauczycieli i sporadycznie uczniów. Składała się ona z czterech chłopców, nazywających się Huncwotami. Ich liderem był właśnie Potter. Niestety, tuman wymyślił sobie, że będzie próbował mi zaimponować co zazwyczaj dziwnym trafem nie kończyło się dla mnie dobrze. Na przykład, pierwsza lekcja Transmutacji na drugim roku... Chciał zachować się jak dżentelmen i próbował odsunąć mi krzesło do ławki przez co skończyłam na ziemi z obolałym tyłkiem. Wrzeszczałam na niego przez bite dziesięć minut i to tak głośno, że nawet McGonagall mogłaby być ze mnie dumna, jeśli nie działoby się to na jej lekcji. Skończyło się na odjętych punktach i wieczornym szlabanie dla nas obojga.

Jednak James Potter, pseudonim Rogacz, nie jest osobą, która łatwo rezygnuje i jeszcze tego samego dnia napisał dla mnie piosenkę na przeprosiny, którą zaśpiewał na kolacji...

Retrospekcja:

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali siedzieli spokojnie jedząc kolację, kiedy wpadli do niej Huncwoci. Remus Lupin (Lunatyk), Peter Pettigrew (Glizdogon) i Syriusz Black (Łapa) zajęli się zabarykadowaniem drzwi, a Potter… Szkoda gadać. Ten pajac zaczął grać na gitarze (Chociaż ciężko to nazwać grą. Wiele osób odnosiło wrażenie, że chłopak pierwszy raz trzyma w ręku gitarę.) i do tego jeszcze śpiewał:

 _Nie wiem o co nam poszło_

 _O jakąś błahą rzecz_

 _ty powiedziałaś żegnaj_

 _Ja powiedziałem - cześć_

 _Odszedłem z lekkim uśmiechem_

 _Lecz w oczach miałem łzy_

 _Bo wiem, że w moim sercu_

 _ZAWSZE BĘDZIESZ TY!_

To było straszne, koszmarne, upokarzające! Momentalnie poczułam jak w moich oczach pojawiają się łzy i bynajmniej nie były to łzy wzruszenia. Potter upokorzył mnie przed całą szkołą! Jak on mógł?! Głupi pajac!

Przestałam nad sobą panować. Kiedy jestem wściekła często tak się dzieje. Ruszyłam w stronę Pottera. Na swoje nieszczęście James był zbyt zajęty zajmowaniem publiki i nie zauważył mnie. Za to jego przyjaciel, Syriusz, był bardziej spostrzegawczy. Widział moją minę i ręce zaciśnięte w pięści. To było oczywiste, że chcę przyłożyć jego kumplowi.

W tym samym czasie Potter zakończył swój występ. Mimo iż chyba nikt wcześniej nie słyszał takiego fałszu, ludzie zaczęli klaskać.

\- James, uważaj! - Próbował ostrzec okularnika Syriusz, ale to był błąd. James nie wiedząc o co chodzi Syriuszowi odwrócił się w jego stronę. Pierwszym co zobaczył, okazała się moja pięść. Nie przyłożyłam mu w policzek, tak jak początkowo zamierzałam, lecz z pięści. Chyba złamałam mu nos... Uciszyłam wyrzuty sumienia i odwróciłam się na pięcie, z dumnie uniesioną głową maszerując w stronę wyjścia. Przy drzwiach stał jedynie Lupin, bo Black pocieszał Pottera a Peter gdzieś zniknął. Możliwe, że się mnie wystraszył albo zwyczajnie zgłodniał, co zdarzało mu się dość często.

\- Lily, czy ty nie przesadzasz? On chciał ci tylko zaimponować - powiedział delikatnie Remus.

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale odepchnęłam go na bok i wyszłam stamtąd trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Koniec retrospekcji

Otrząsnęłam się ze wspomnień i wpuściłam do środka małą, brązową sowę Pottera, która od kilku minut dobijała się do mojego okna. Otworzyłam list. Moje oczy wściekle biegały po jego treści. Z każdym słowem stawałam się coraz bardziej zirytowana i wściekła.

 _Droga Lily,_

 _Jestem świadom, że nie odpiszesz na ten list, tak jak na wszystkie inne ale po prostu muszę to napisać. Lily, Lileńko, tęsknię za tobą. Proszę, nie trzymaj mnie na dystans, naprawdę chciał bym być dla ciebie kimś bliskim, ale ty nie dajesz mi szansy. Odpychasz mnie i nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie tym ranisz._

 _Twój na zawsze,_

 _James Potter_

Moja złość powoli sięgała zenitu. Jak sobie życzysz Potter! Mam odpisać?! TO PROSZĘ BARDZO! Właściwie moja odpowiedź była niezwykle krótka i treściwa.

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

 _Mam ci coś do powiedzenia i mam nadzieje że zrozumiesz! Odczep się ode mnie Potter! Zajmij się swoim życiem, a mi daj spokój!_

 _(Nie)twoja Lily_

Zadowolona z siebie, zeszłam na śniadanie. Jeszcze nim weszłam do kuchni poczułam zapach naleśników.

\- Cześć mamo - rzuciłam w stronę blondynki pochylonej nad patelnią. - Cześć Petunio. - Po siostrze nie spodziewałam się żadnej reakcji.

Od początku wakacji udawała, że nie istnieję. W duchu westchnęłam ciężko. Dlaczego Petunia nie umie zaakceptować tego, kim jestem?

\- O, jeszcze tu jesteś? Miałam nadzieję, że coś cię przejechało - syknęła złośliwie Tunia w moją stronę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że odezwała się do mnie po raz pierwszy od początku wakacji, może nawet bym się ucieszyła gdyby nie to, że jej słowa były przepełnione taką ilością jadu.

Spojrzałam na nią urażona, jednak nie odzywając się zajęłam miejsce obok niej.

\- Odsuń się ode mnie! - warknęła. - Jeszcze zarazisz mnie swoją nienormalnością!

\- Petunia! - Mama w końcu interweniowała.

Ja jednak nie miałam już ochoty na jedzenie. Słowa Petunii całkiem odebrały mi apetyt. Wstałam gwałtownie od stołu, posyłając siostrze miażdżące spojrzenie – dość łez przez nią wylałam – koniec z płaczem.

* * *

Nim zdążyłam się zorientować, już stałam na peronie 9 i 3/4 żegnając się czule z rodzicami. Moja mama, jak to ona, wybuchnęła płaczem i przytuliła mnie tak mocno, że przez chwilę naszła mnie szalona myśli, iż moje żebra musiały został połamane.

\- Wrócisz na święta, kochanie? - zapytała kobieta, rozluźniając uścisk.

\- Nie wiem, mamusiu, raczej nie. Chciałabym spędzić święta z przyjaciółkami – odparłam, nieco zakłopotana.

\- I dobrze – prychnęła moja siostra – raz w życiu nie zepsujesz mi całych świąt.

I tyle jeśli chodzi o moje postanowienie. Łzy same pojawiły się w moich oczach. Chwyciłam ciężki kufer i tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam, wsiadłam do pociągu, nie zważając na nawoływania rodziców. Nie chciałam, żeby zobaczyli moje łzy. Znalazłam sobie pusty przedział i siedziałam samotnie, starając się uspokoić. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś otwiera drzwi przedziału.

\- Cześć Evans, nie miałabyś ochoty na mały wypad do Hogsmeade, z pewnym zabójczo przystojnym Jamesem Potterem?

Spojrzałam prosto w orzechowe oczy Pottera, i nagle nie zważając na zimną falę nienawiści, zaczęłam szlochać jeszcze bardziej. Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie! Dlaczego ten tępy Gumochłon, zawsze musiał zobaczyć mnie w tak upokarzających chwilach.

\- Wynoś się Potter – warknęłam – wynoś się, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

\- Co się stało Evans – zapytał oniemiały rozczochraniec.

\- To nie twój interes, Potter! Wynoś się stąd.

\- Ale...

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ, POTTER! - krzyknęłam i w końcu zadziałało.

Spłoszony chłopak wypadł z przedziału, zamykając za sobą dokładnie drzwi. Spojrzałam na nie i zaniosłam się jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. Cóż, to naprawdę nie był dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie roku.

* * *

Resztę podróży spędziłam samotnie w przedziale, co jakiś czas znów wybuchając płaczem. Dopiero w szkole spotkałam swoje przyjaciółki; Kate i Alicję. Opowiedziałam im wszystko, a one, żeby poprawić mi humor, postanowiły zaraz po uczcie urządzić nam babski wieczór, który przeciągnął się aż do samego rana. Dołączyła się do nas Anastazja – bardzo zamknięta w sobie dziewczyna. Anastazja nie zawsze była taka, jaka jest dzisiaj. To śmierć przyjaciółki, którą traktowała jak siostrę, taką ją uczyniła. Dziś stroni od wszelkiego kontaktu z ludźmi, unika wszystkich, kocha samotność, ale kiedyś tak nie było. To smutne, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że część Anastazji, umarła razem z Isabellą. Tak się dzieję, kiedy traci się kogoś bardzo bliskiego, a dziewczyny bez wątpienia były bardzo sobie bliskie.

O Anastazji powinniście wiedzieć jedną rzecz – nie była taka jak inni. Nie była ani trochę podobna do mnie, do moich przyjaciółek, ani do nikogo innego, kogo znałam. Po pierwsze wyróżniała ją wyjątkowa uroda. Miała niezwykłe, hipnotyzujące wręcz oczy, długie, czarne włosy i krwistoczerwone usta, choć nie używała żadnej szminki. Kosmetyki nie były jej potrzebne, bo i bez nich była piękna, choć nigdy nie przywiązywała do tego wagi. Cały jej wygląd mogła psuć jedynie blada skóra. Nienaturalnie, przerażająco blada skóra. Lecz to nie wygląd był w niej tak niezwykły, a umiejętności. Umiała – byłam tego pewna – w jakimś stopniu wpływać na emocje innych. Nie wiedziałam na czym dokładnie to polega, bo dziewczyna nie lubiła o tym mówić, ale kilka razy udało mi się z nią porozmawiać. Anastazja Davies nie była zwyczajna – nigdy w to nie wątpcie!

Ale tego wieczoru było inaczej; rozmawiałyśmy o błahostkach, śmiałyśmy się, schodziłyśmy na tematy poważne, by zaraz obrócić je w żart.

Miny nam zrzedły, gdy zadzwonił budzik, ogłaszający, że pora iść na lekcję. Tamtej nocy nie przespałyśmy ani minuty.

Byłam tak zmęczona, że nawet nie miałam siły nawrzeszczeć na Pottera, który na usiadł obok mnie na Transmutacji i huśtając się na krześle, bezczelnie bawił się moimi włosami. Ale najgorsze były dwie ostatnie godziny, którymi okazała się historia magii. Kate, nie przejmując się nikim i niczym, zwyczajnie poszła spać. Ja, jak grzeczną uczennicę przystało, starałam się notować każde słowo profesora. Nie patrzcie tak! Naprawdę próbowałam, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Zasnęłam. Obudził mnie lekki wiatr, który musnął mi policzek.

Z przerażeniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że ktoś mnie niesie na rękach. No i oczywiście, tym kimś musiał być...

\- Potter! - syknęłam. - Odstaw. Mnie. Na. Ziemię.

\- Nic z tego, skarbie. Myślę, że mała kąpiel w jeziorze dobrze ci zrobi. Zresztą, twoja przyjaciółka idzie z nami.

Oburzona spojrzałam w bok, gdzie, z bezczelnym uśmiechem, szedł Black, niosący na rękach Anastazję.

\- Kpisz sobie, Potter?!

Nagle bardzo wyraźnie uświadomiłam sobie, że stoimy nad jeziorem i to ze strony, gdzie bynajmniej nie jest płytko.

\- Absolutnie nie, kochanie – uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

\- Merlinie, Potter, nie waż się tego zrobić! Ja nie...

No i tyle z mojego argumentu, że nie umiem pływać. Gamoń mnie puścił. A jak myślicie, co się dzieje, kiedy osoba nie umiejąca pływać, wpadnie do głębokiej wody? Bingo! Zaczyna się topić! Woda w bolesny sposób zaczęła wdzierać mi się do płuc, atakowała moje oczy, ciągnęła mnie na dno. Kilkanaście sekund później, straciłam przytomność.

* * *

Nie każda zła sytuacja ma swoje dobre strony, lecz ja wyjątkowo miałam szczęście. Z wody wyciągnął mnie Black, ale i tak trafiłam do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Za to Potter i Black dostali dwutygodniowy szlaban z Filchem. Czy mogło być lepiej? Życie jednak jest piękne. Było mi nawet jakoś łatwiej znosić głupie prezenty, którymi Potter próbował zrekompensować mi podtopienie się w jeziorze.

* * *

Czy wspominałam wam już, że Huncwoci kochają urządzać imprezy? Jeśli nie, to już wiecie. W piątek wieczorem zamienili Pokój Wspólny w prawdziwy klub. Merlin jeden wie skąd wytrzasnęli głośniki, z których leciała głośna muzyka. Stoliki niemal uginały się pod ciężarem Piw Kremowych. Czerwone zasłony zostały przyozdobione napisami _Huncowdzka Impreza._ Wszyscy oprócz mnie i Remus zdawali się wspaniale bawić. Najchętniej poszłabym spać, ale nie mogłam – była Prefektem i musiałam pilnować, żeby te gamonie nie zrobiły czegoś głupiego, jak przemycenie na imprezę Ognistej Whisky. Remus również nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego. Nagle z całą mocą przypomniałam sobie, że wkrótce jest pełnia, a biedny Remus jest przecież wilkołakiem. Domyśliłam się tego jakiś rok temu i przeprowadziłam z chłopakiem długą rozmowę na ten temat. To aż dziwne, jak bardzo bał się wtedy Remus. Miałam wrażenie, że jest gotowy paść przede mną na kolana, bylebym tylko nie szła do Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście nie miałam zamiaru tego robić. Remus był jednym z nielicznych _Normalnych_ chłopaków, a w dodatku był wspaniałym przyjacielem.

\- Remus, idź spać, jesteś wykończony – zwróciłam się do chłopaka, który spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem. - Nie patrz tak, śledzę kalendarz księżycowy.

\- Ty... Ty co robisz?

\- Śledzę kalendarz księżycowy. Idź spać, Remus, mówię poważne. Jesteś padnięty, to widać, nawet jeśli nie zna się całej prawdy.

\- A dasz sobie radę z tymi pajacami?

\- Żyję z Potterem i Blackiem od prawie pięciu lat, Remus, wiem co zrobić, żeby utrzymać ich w ryzach. Poza tym, nazywam się Lily Evans, no nie? - rzekłam szczerząc zęby.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć w jego wykonaniu wyglądało to na bardzo zmęczony grymas.

\- W takim razie zostawiam cię samą i wiszę ci dużą przysługę.

\- Daj spokój, strażnicy odpowiedzialności muszą sobie pomagać – powiedziałam, na co chłopak roześmiał się szczerze.

\- Jesteś naprawdę świetną dziewczyną, Lily – powiedział, czochrając mi delikatnie włosy.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Wszystko po staremu

Listopad nadciągał wielkimi krokami, a razem z nim zbliżał się mecz między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem. Nie od dziś wiadomo, jak ogromną nienawiścią darzą się te dwa domy, a walka na boisku, która miała się między nimi rozegrać wcale nie poprawiała tej sytuacji. Zdarzało się, że członkowie drużyny lądowali w szpitalu na skutek bójek, a z czasem trafiali tam nawet niezwiązani z całą sprawą Krukoni i Puchoni. Ja sama uważałam wojnę domów za czystą głupotę i kiedy pewnego czwartkowego popołudnia miała miejsce wielka bitwa na jedzenie, kulturalnie opuściłam Wielką Salę. Kiedy zamykałam za sobą drzwi, zdążyłam tylko dostrzec pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie McGonagall. Widać nie spodziewała się, że jej lwy są zdolne do zamienienia jadalni w istną dżunglę.

— Lily! — krzyknął znajomy głos.

Wciąż byłam nieco zła na Severusa, lecz mimo to zwolniłam kroku, pozwalając, by mnie dogonił. Spojrzałam na niego z uniesioną brwią.

— Chyba nie wyszedłeś z tej bitwy bez szwanku — zauważyłam, przyglądając się jego ubrudzonej budyniem szacie. — Chłoszczyć — mruknęłam, wskazując na plamę różdżką i sekundę później nie było po niej nawet śladu.

— Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś najlepsza? — zapytał z uśmiechem, który sprawił, że jego twarzy wyglądała dużo przystojniej niż normalnie.

No cóż, nie okłamujmy się – Severus nie należał do grona chłopców, których natura obdarzyła urodą. Posiadał za to nieprzeciętną wiedzę, a to w moim mniemaniu liczy się bardziej niż ładna buzia.

— Nie, nie mówiłeś. Za to nie omieszkałeś wspomnieć, że jest... jak to było? Ach! Nadętą histeryczką. Wyprowadź mnie z błędu, Severusie, jeśli to nie tak nazwałeś mnie podczas naszej ostatniej kłótni.

Chłopak westchnął cicho i złapał mnie za rękę. Nie wyrwałam jej.

— Przepraszam, Lily, wiesz, że wcale tak nie myślę...

— Doprawdy? — zakpiłam. — Wydawałeś się bardzo przekonujący.

— Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy ktoś wtrąca się w moje sprawy.

— Twoje sprawy?! Severus, czy ty sam siebie słyszysz?! Na Merlina, to nie są twoje sprawy! Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, to po pierwsze. Poza tym, mówiłeś o przyłączeniu się do Vol...

— Nie wymawiaj tego imienia!

— ...demorta! — zakończyłam ostro. — O, na Boga, to tylko imię! Skoro boisz się nazywać go po imieniu, to jak chcesz się do niego przyłączyć?! Zresztą, nieważne, jeśli to zrobisz to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! I nawet nie wyjeżdżaj mi z tekstem, że to twoja sprawa! Zabijanie niewinnych ludzi nie jest twoją sprawą! Merlinie, Severus! To zwykłe morderstwo! Za to trafia się do Azkabanu! Ba! Dostaje się pocałunek dementora!  
— Lily...

— Nie przerywaj mi! — krzyknęłam. — Ostatnio zachowujesz się jak nie ty i mam tego serdecznie dosyć! Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy wróci ci rozum, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać!

Severus pojawił się pod Pokojem Wspólnym tego samego wieczoru, niemal na kolanach prosząc mnie o wybaczenie. Niemal przypłacając to kolejną kłótnią, wymogłam na chłopaku obietnicę zaprzestania studiów mrocznej magii.

* * *

Powoli mijały dni, a po dniach były tygodnie. Ledwo bo ledwo, ale Gryfoni wygrali ostatni mecz ze Ślizgonami i teraz dom lwa przygotowywał się do walki z Krukonami. Byłam pewna, iż nigdy nie pojmę sensu gry tak nudnej jak Quidditch – z pasją do tego chyba po prostu trzeba się urodzić. Oczywiście Potter dbał o to, bym nie była zbyt spokojna. Gdzie tylko się dało wywieszał transparenty z napisami typu: Evans, no weź się umów!

No cóż, nie byłabym kobietą, gdyby jego zaloty mi nie imponowały, ale... Ale Potter był tylko zarozumiałym, aroganckim, znęcającym się nad innymi pajacem. Po prostu nie mogłam się umówić z kimś takim.

Zanim się obejrzałam były już Święta. Tak jak obiecałam Petunii i rodzicom postanowiłam zostać na Święta w zamku. Cieszyłbym się, gdyby nie to, że z Gryffindoru zostawałem tylko ja, Potter i Black. Tak, więc kiedy skończyła się uczta spokojnie wracałam do dormitorium, kiedy zobaczyłam tych debili znęcających się nad Sevem.

— Potter, Black zostawcie go! — wydarłam się na cały głos.

Potter nic sobie z tego nie robiąc uniósł różdżkę. Nie wiele myśląc rzuciłam się między Severusa, a Pottera. I nagle uderzyło mnie fioletowe światło. Krzyknęłam. Bolało, bolało jak diabli. Sama nie wiem, co dokładnie, ale jakby w okolicy serca. Potter i Black stali przerażeni, a Severusa nigdzie nie widziałam. Nagle wyłonił się zza zakrętu z Dumbledore'em. Kucnął przy mnie i delikatnie dotknął różdżką mojej dłoni wypowiadając jakieś słowa, których nie usłyszałam, ponieważ dalej krzyczałam z bólu. Dumbledore chyba cofnął zaklęcie, bo ból ustąpił. Pomógł mi wstać.

— Który to zrobił?

W jego głosie był chłód, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam.

— Ja… ale to był wypadek… — rzekł Potter.

\- Zamilcz, panie Potter. Nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał. Minus 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru. Panie Snape, niech pan zaprowadzi Lily do jej dormitorium. Musi odpocząć. Powiedziawszy to, odszedł.

Severus odprowadził mnie pod obraz Grubej Damy, gdzie pocałowałam go w policzek i weszłam do pokoju wspólnego. Nadal wszystko mnie bolało. Usiadłam w fotelu przy kominku. Pokój wspólny był całkiem pusty, bo wszyscy wyjechali na Święta, a Pottera i Blacka nigdzie na szczęście nie było. Siedziałam tak otępiała, gdy nagle portret się otworzył, a do pokoju wszedł Black i Potter. Całą siłą woli musiałam się powstrzymać by się na nich nie rzucić, ale pomagał mi fakt, że nadal wszystko mnie bolało. Poza tym nie miałabym z nimi szansy, bo Potter i Black są wbrew pozorom strasznie silni. Na moje nieszczęście Potter mnie zauważył i od razu ruszył w moim kierunku. Uciekłabym, ale wiedziałam, że przy moich obolałych nogach łatwo by mnie dogonił.

— Czego chcesz?

— Przeprosić. Ja nie chciałem...

— Jasne, nie chciałeś podnieść różdżki i rzucić zaklęcia.

— Lily, nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy się tam znalazłaś.

— Aha, czyli przed rzuceniem zaklęcia na Severusa nie miałbyś oporów.

— To nie to samo!

— To dokładnie to samo, Potter! Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem!

Wstałam z fotela i kiedy już byłam przy schodach, upadłam. James ruszył, aby mi pomóc, ale zanim zdążył mnie dotknąć już wstałam i uciekłam do dormitorium.

* * *

Następnego dnia, kiedy wstałam, zauważyłam przy moim łóżku małą górkę prezentów. Od Anastazji dostałam bransoletkę z niebieskimi, błyszczącymi kamykami, która natychmiast mnie zaurczyła. Przejrzałam resztę prezentów i poszłam do łazienki. Kiedy wróciłam, zdziwiona zauważyłam, że na moim łóżku leży malutka paczuszka. Już wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. I nie myliłam się. Paczka była od Pottera. W środku znajdował się łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie serca i karteczka o następującej treści:

 _Lily,_

 _Nie będę się rozwodził nad tym, czego ci życzę, bo przecież wiesz, że życzę ci wszystkiego, co najwspanialsze. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nosić prezent. Kupiłem go w sklepie z magicznymi antykami. Jest bardzo stary i podobno przynosi szczęście._

 _James Potter_

 _PS Przepraszam za wczoraj, masz racje jestem beznadziejne._

 _James Potter_

Wisiorek był naprawdę ładny i rzeczywiście wyglądał na stary. Bez zastanowienia założyłam go na szyję i ruszyłam w stronę lustra.

Zobaczyłam w nim ładną, choć nie piękną, szczupłą choć nie chudą, dziewczynę o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach. Łańcuszek był ładny, ale nie zamierzałam dać się kupić. Ściągnęłam go z szyi i wpakowałam do kufra, wkrótce o nim zapominając.

* * *

I tak mijały mi dni. Nie działo się nic ciekawego poza tym, że Black i Potter upili się w Sylwestra (Merlin jeden wie skąd oni biorą tą ognistą whisky) i poszli w tym stanie do McGonagall, życzyć jej szczęśliwego nowego roku, za, co dostali tygodniowy szlaban i reprymendę.

Nareszcie wróciły dziewczyny i życie nabrało koloru. Nie było mi tak nudno. Oczywiście razem z dziewczynami wróciły bitwy o łazienkę. Nauczyciele znów truli o sumach, Huncwoci byli Huncwotami. A ja? No właśnie ja...

Nadszedł styczeń, a razem z nim pierwsze w tym roku wyjście do Hogsmeade. Alicja była chora, Kate zakuwała transmutację, więc żadna z nich nie szła. Pozostała mi jeszcze Anastazja, która się zgodziła.

Szłyśmy sobie spokojnie. Ściemniało się, więc chciałyśmy już wracać. To się stało w ułamku sekundy. Wszędzie pojawiły się zamaskowane postacie – Śmierciożercy. Chwyciłam Anastazje za rękę i zaczęłam biec. Nie trwało to długo – dość szybko poczułam, że uderza we mnie zaklęcie i razem z przyjaciółką wylądowałam na ziemi. Ktoś chwycił mnie brutalnie za włosy.

— Co z nimi robimy?

— Do Wrzeszczącego Chaty, tam się spokojnie zabawimy.

To było straszne. Serce biło mi tak mocno, jak nigdy w życiu. Kiedy weszliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty zostałam brutalnie pchnięta na ziemię. Drugi Śmierciożerca wyprowadził Anastazje do innego pokoju.

— Crucio!

Bolało mnie wszystko jakbym zaczęła się palić, sto razy mocniej, niż wtedy, gdy James rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Spojrzałam w oczy mojego oprawcy. Nie było w nich cienia litości ani człowieczeństwa. Nagle zachciało mi się płakać – już nigdy miałam nie zobaczyć mamy, taty, przyjaciół, nawet tego pajaca, Pottera. Zacisnęłam mocniej zęby, by nie pozwolić popłynąć łzą. Ból na moment ustał.

— Jeśli ładnie poprosisz, to może wyświadczę ci przysługę i zabiję cię już teraz, co ty na to?

— Wal się!

Wiedziałam, że gorzko pożałuję tej odpowiedzi, widziałam to w jego oczach.

— Ty mała...

Ale nie było dane mu dokończyć, bo do pokoju wbiegł Dumbledore, a razem za nim kilka innych osób, których nie poznawałam. Śmierciożerca niemal natychmiast się deportował. Zdawało się, że byłyśmy uratowane. Wstałam z podłogi, idąc na drążcyh za dyrektorem do pokoju, w którym była Anastazja i drugi Śmierciożerca. Musiałam się upewnić, że nic jej nie jest. Wchodząc do pokoju ujrzałam zielone światło, uderzające dziewczynę i cichy trzask towarzyszący deportacji. Już wiedziałam, co się stało. Zielone światło było cechą charakterystyczną morderczego zaklęcia. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i nagle wszystko zniknęło. Straciłam przytomność.

* * *

Otworzyłam oczy. Nic mnie nie bolało i nie wirowało przed oczami. Byłam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Usiadłam na łóżku. Wspomnienia zaczęły wlewać się do głowy. Z całą mocą dotarło do mnie, co się stało. Wstałam z łóżka i zobaczyłam, że w fotelu śpi Potter. Nie wiedzieć, czemu wzruszyło mnie to, że się o mnie martwi. Nie żeby to coś zmieniało w kwestii mojego zdania o nim...

Do Skrzydła wkroczyła pielęgniarka.

— Panno Evans, natychmiast do łóżka!

W tej chwili Potter się obudził. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i dopiero mnie zauważył. W jednej chwili już byłam w jego objęciach.

— Lily! Tak się o ciebie martwiłem — wyszeptał.

— Potter, kretynie, puszczaj mnie!

* * *

Zostałam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym jeszcze tydzień; nie ze względu na obrażenia, ale raczej uraz psychiczny. Dzięki Huncwotom, którzy codziennie przychodzili do mnie razem z Alicją i Kate, nieco łatwiej było mi to wszystko znieść. Dumbledore powiedział, że jeśli chcę, mogę wrócić do domu. Ale ja nie chciałam. Chciałam walczyć ze Śmierciożercami, a do tego musiałam ukończyć szkołę. Niby wszystko wróciło do normy, ale naprawdę nic już nie było takie jak dawniej. Mimo, że Anastazja była zazwyczaj smutna to i tak bardzo się z nią zaprzyjaźniłyśmy, a i ona stawała się coraz weselsza. Była już częścią naszej codzienności, była jedną z nas. I chyba to bolało najbardziej.

* * *

Robiło się coraz cieplej, a mi dopisywał wyjątkowo dobry humor i kto wie, może nawet by tak zostało, gdyby nie Potter. Wchodziłam sobie spokojnie do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, kiedy nagle zawisło nade mną wielkie wiadro, pełne czarnego atramentu, a naprzeciwko mnie pojawił się napis:

 ** **Wyleje je na Ciebie, chyba, że się ze mną umówisz.****

Zatkało mnie, a zaraz potem wykrzyknęłam:

— Śnisz Potter!

Napis w mgnieniu oka zmienił się.

 ** **Zła odpowiedź, Evans.****

A po chwili wiadro przechyliło się, a na mnie wylały się dwa litry atramentu. Odszukałam Pottera wzrokiem i wściekła ruszyłam w jego stronę. Machnęłam różdżką, a nad jego głową pojawiła się wielka deszczowa chmura. Na sali na moment zapanowała cisza, a po chwili wszyscy już się śmiali z oburzonej miny rozczochrańca, który był przemoczony do suchej nitki i ze mnie, całej uwalone atramentem.


	3. Rozdział 3 - SUM-y

Nadeszły SUM'y i większość uczniów przeżywała małe załamanie nerwowe. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, każdy coś powtarzał – szeptał pod nosem składniki eliksiru nasennego, niespodziewanie zrywał się z fotela i biegł do biblioteki, lub odpytywał swojego przyjaciela. Patrzyłam na to wszystko z politowaniem w oczach. Gdyby wzięli się za naukę wcześniej, teraz nie mieliby tyle do powtórzenia. Nawet Huncwoci nieco przycichli i wzięli się do nauki. Co jakiś czas żartowałam, że trzeba zrobić im zdjęcie, naprawdę, Huncwoci przy książkach to widok niezwykły. Tylko Remus i ja z całego domu, zdawaliśmy się nie panikować na myśl o egzaminach. Nasze oceny były dobre, nauczyciele nas lubili, mieliśmy ogarniętą wymaganą ilość materiału, więc nie mieliśmy czym się martwić.

W końcu nadeszły dni egzaminów i napięcie zaczęło uchodzić z uczniów – częściowo dlatego, że mieli całe dwa miesiące, żeby dowiedzieć się jak kiepsko im poszło, a częściowo dlatego, że egzaminy okazały się łatwiejsze niż większość się spodziewała.

Wszystko ma swój czas i nadszedł ostatni dzień egzaminów, co większość z nas powitała ulgą. Teoria obrony przed czarną magią. Test był dość prosty i poszło mi naprawdę dobrze.

Po południu wyszłyśmy z dziewczynami nad jezioro. Słońce grzało przyjemnie, woda była ciepła i działała kojąco na zszargane nerwy moje i moich przyjaciółek. Kate akurat opowiadała nam pewną anegdotę, kiedy coś – jakieś nieznane mi uczucie – kazało mi się obrócić.

Potter i Black stali nad moim najlepszym przyjacielem, z różdżkami wycelowanymi w niego. Sam Severus krztusił się pianą, wyraźnie się dusząc. Przez chwilę byłam zbyt zaskoczona, by wykrztusić choć słowo, lecz kiedy minął pierwszy szok, podniosłam się na nogi i ze wściekłością ruszyłam w tamtą stronę. Wokół „widowiska" zebrał się spory tłumek, w większości były to dziewczyny zakochane w Potterze lub Blacku.

Stanęłam naprzeciw Jamesa, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. Ten jedynie potargał sobie włosy i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Zostawcie go, Potter!

\- Co jest, Evans? – zapytał uwodzicielskim tonem, co na chwilę zbiło mnie z pantałyku.

\- Zostawcie go! – warknęłam, odzyskując rezon. – Co on wam zrobił?!

\- No wiesz – odparł Potter, bawiąc się leniwie różdżką – to raczej kwestia tego, że istnieje, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, a osoby obserwujące tę scenę, roześmiały się.

Posłałam im wszystkim pogardliwe spojrzenie i zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię.

\- Wydaje ci się, że jesteś bardzo zabawny, tak? – zapytałam zimno. – A jesteś tylko zarozumiałym, znęcającym się nad słabszymi, szmatławcem, Potter! Zostaw go w spokoju!

\- Zostawię, jak się ze mną umówisz – odparł chłopak, przeciągając ostentacyjnie litery. – No nie daj się prosić, Evans. Umów się ze mną, a już nigdy więcej nie podniosę różdżki na biednego Smarka.

\- Nie umówiłabym się z tobą nawet gdybym musiała wybierać między tobą a wielkim pająkiem – powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie masz szczęścia, Rogaczu – rzekł Syriusz i odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a . – Oj!

Spojrzałam w stronę Severusa, który stał z zaciętą miną i celował różdżką w Pottera. Błysnęło i z policzka rozczochrańca trysnęła krew. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, znów błysnęło i po chwili Snape wisiał w powietrzu do góry nogami. Szata opadła mu na głowę, odsłaniając chude, blade nogi i poszarzałe bokserki. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać, a ja poczułam, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzymam.

\- Puść go, Potter! – krzyknęłam.

\- Na rozkaz! – Chłopak szarpnął różdżką i Severus opadł brutalnie na ziemię. Po kilku sekundach wyplątał się z szaty i stanął z uniesioną różdżką.

\- Petrificus totalus! – krzyknął Black. Severus zesztywniał i ponownie runął na ziemię.

\- Zostawcie go w spokoju! – warknęłam, wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Ech, Evans, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci zrobił krzywdę – powiedział niedbale James.

Prychnęłam pogardliwie. Wiedziałam, że Potter nie odważyłby się podnieść na mnie różdżki. Po pierwsze, zbyt był we mnie zapatrzony, po drugie, McGonagall wywaliłaby go ze szkoły, za zaatakowanie dziewczyny.

\- To cofnij swoje zaklęcie! – syknęłam, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

Potter westchnął ciężko, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a i wyszeptał przeciw-zaklęcie.

– Bardzo proszę – powiedział, gdy Snape po raz kolejny dźwignął się na nogi. – Masz szczęście, że Evans tu była, Smarkerusie…

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy tej małej, brudnej szlamy! – przerwał mu Severus.

Zamrugałam szybciej, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam. Severus, nazwał kogoś Szlamą? Zaraz, to mnie tak nazwał. Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie będąc pewną co we mnie przeważa; szok czy uczucie zdrady.

– Świetnie – powiedziałam chłodno. -W przyszłości nie będę sobie tobą zawracać głowy. I na twoim miejscu wyprałabym gacie, Smarkerusie.

\- Przeproś ją! – ryknął James. Jego słowa, zamiast wzbudzić we mnie wdzięczność, obudziły chęć mordu.

\- Nie zmuszaj go, żeby mnie przepraszał! Jesteś taki sam jak on…

\- Co?! Ja nigdy bym cię nie nazwał… sama wiesz jak! – Próbował mi się wytłumaczyć, jednak moja wściekłość, pomieszana ze zdradą przyjaciela sięgnęła zenitu i żadne argumenty nie mogły w tamtej chwili do mnie przemówić.

\- Targasz sobie włosy, żeby wyglądać tak, jakbyś dopiero co zsiadł ze swojej miotły, popisujesz się tym głupim zniczem, chodzisz po korytarzach i miotasz zaklęcia na każdego, kto cię uraził, żeby pokazać, co potrafisz… Dziwię się, że twoja miotła może w ogóle wystartować z tobą i z twoim wielkim, napuszonym łbem. Mdli mnie na twój widok!

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w stronę zamku, starając się zachować choć resztkę godności.

\- Evans! Hej, EVANS! – krzyczał za mną Potter. Nawet się nie obejrzałam.

\- Czytając między wierszami, Rogaczu, powiedziałbym, że Evans uważa cię za osobę nieco próżną. – Usłyszałam jeszcze mruknięcie Blacka, ale niewiele mnie on już obchodził. W końcu mogłam pozwolić sobie na łzy po stracie przyjaciela.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, Snape pojawił się pod pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru, błagając mnie o wybaczenie. Patrzyłam na niego niewzruszenie, czując już jedynie odrazę. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że wszyscy, którzy odradzali mi przyjaźni ze Ślizgonem, mieli świętą rację. Ba! Nawet Potter miał rację, jak się nad tym spokojnie zastanowić. Byłam taka głupia i naiwna. Przez cały czas Severus miał mnie w nosie, latał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Śmierciożercami, a ja jak głupia, starałam się wmawiać sobie, że czystość krwi wcale nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Strata przyjaciela naprawdę mnie bolała, ale gdzieś w głębi siebie czułam, że zaczynam nowy rozdział w życiu.

\- Lily, kochanie, ale ty wyrosłaś! – zawołał tata, przytulając mnie mocno do siebie. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo w odpowiedzi. Jakoś nie miałam ostatnio humoru.

\- No i wypiękniałaś – dodała mama. – Pewnie chłopcy nie dają ci spokoju.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – mruknęłam, myśląc o Potterze, który przyglądał mi się smutno przez ostatnie dni. Nawet jego prośby o randki ustały. Chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wściekła na niego jestem.

Niespodziewanie moje spojrzenie spotkało jego i poczułam jak coś szarpnęło mnie za serce. Nie byłam pewna czy zrobiło mi się go żal, kiedy zobaczyłam ten smutny wzrok, czy może dalej byłam na niego wściekła. Jedno było pewne – to miały być naprawdę długie wakacje.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi

Wakacje były całkowicie beznadziejne. Złamałam nogę więc musiałam siedzieć w domu i znosić głupie docinki mojej siostry. Właściwie to nogę złamałam przez nią. Popchnęła mnie, kiedy szłam po schodach i jak nie ciężko zgadnąć, spadłam z nich. Petunia oczywiście rodzicom wmówiła, że to wszystko było nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, a oni jakimś cudem jej uwierzyli. Naprawdę, czy nie potrafią pojąć, że Petunia ma mnie za największego na świecie wroga? Przecież równie dobrze mogłam sobie skręcić kark na tych schodach. Ciekawe, czy wtedy też wierzyliby w nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Dosłownie każdego dnia dostawałam listy od Pottera, zawierające obszerne przeprosiny. Powoli zaczynałam współczuć jego sowie.

Raz w tygodniu przychodziły też listy od moich przyjaciółek.

Na Pokątną wybrałam się dopiero tydzień przed końcem wakacji, ponieważ wcześniej z moją nogą w gipsie daleko bym nie zaszła. Dobrze się złożyło z tym zdjęciem gipsu, bo akurat przyszły wyniki moich SUM'ów. Z większości przedmiotów dostałam Powyżej Oczekiwań. Jedynie z eliksirów dostałam Wybitny, a z Wróżbiarstwa Nędzny. Oczywiście, jak na moje szczęście przystało, na Pokątnej musiałam spotkać Jamesa. Chyba powoli zaczynam wierzyć w prawo Murphy'ego.

\- Liluś!

\- Tylko nie Liluś, Potter. Spieszę, więc…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Liluś, przedstawię cię moim rodzicom.

I nim zdążyłam się sprzeciwić, już staliśmy przed jego rodzicami. Cóż, patrząc na miłą twarz mamy Jamesa, w życiu nie powiedziałabym, że ma tak bezczelnego i zakochanego w sobie syna. Oczywiście wolałam zachować ten komentarz dla siebie – jeszcze mi życie miłe.

\- Mamo, Tato to jest Lily.

-Och, ta śliczna Lily, o której tyle nam opowiadałeś? – zapytał jego ojciec, a ja nie mogłam nie dostrzec uderzającego podobieństwa między tą dwójką. Prawie rozdziawiłam usta. James był niemal idealną kopią swojego ojca – jedynie oczy ich różniły. Oczy Jamesa zawsze przywodziły mi na myśl czekoladę, natomiast oczy pana Pottera mogły być porównywane do oceanicznego błękitu.

\- Dokładnie ta sama. Śliczna, prawda?

\- Widzę, że moje nauki nie poszły na marne, synu. Masz dobry gust, James.

\- Charles, James, przestańcie w tej chwili, biedna dziewczyna już wygląda jakby miała stopić się z podłogom, zawstydzacie ją – warknęła pani Potter, a ja posłałam jej wdzięczne spojrzenie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło.

\- Nie chcę być niegrzeczna – powiedziałam cicho – ale chyba muszę już iść.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie, idź.

\- Do widzenia państwu – przygryzłam wargę niezdecydowana. – No to do zobaczenia, James.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem, a mnie z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, gdy dostrzegłam iskierki radości w jego oczach.

* * *

Weszłam do domu, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. W księgarni znalazłam cały ogrom przecudnych książek, które aż prosiły się, by je kupić. Cóż, mamę bardzo rozśmieszył widok mnie, wspinającej się po schodach z pięcioma torbami, wyładowanymi po brzegi prawie samymi książkami. W końcu tata ulitował się nade mną i wniósł je za mnie do mojego pokoju. Posłałam mu ciepły uśmiech i pocałowałam w policzek.

Resztę wakacji spędziłam na czytaniu moich nowych książek. Problem pojawił się, kiedy musiałam upchać je w kufrze. Koniec końców, mama dała mi jeszcze swoją torbę podróżną, kiedy nie mogła znieść już moich żałosnych spojrzeń, które wywołała we mnie konieczność zostawienia kilku książek w domu.

Na dworzec dotarłam chwile przed odjazdem pociągu. Pożegnałam się z rodzicami i jakoś weszłam do pociągu z moimi torbami, z których jedna zawierała same książki. Cóż, co ja poradzę, że tak bardzo lubię czytać? Kiedy już byłam w pociągu, chciałam poszukać wolnego przedziału, ale z tymi torbami nie było szans. Były po prostu zbyt ciężkie. Na szczęście zauważyłam Petera, więc postanowiłam wypróbować na nim swój urok osobisty.

\- Peter – zawołałam słodko.

\- O, cześć, Lily. Coś się stało?

\- Wiesz, te walizki są okropnie ciężkie i potrzebuje kogoś silnego, kto mi z nimi pomoże – mówiąc to, mrugnęłam do niego znacząco, wewnątrz dusząc się ze śmiechu. Nie jedna osoba padłby, widząc grzeczną panią prefekt flirtującą bezwstydnie.

Peter na chwilę rozdziawił usta, ale szybko zdołał się opanować.

\- Och! Mogę ci pomóc. Zanieśmy je do przedziału, gdzie siedzą James, Syriusz, Remus i twoje przyjaciółki.

Tak też zrobiliśmy. Kiedy weszłam do przedziału, James, Remus, Syriusz, Alicja i Kate nagle zamilkli. Nie dziwię im się. Musiało to wyglądać dość komicznie – szłam sobie jedynie z małą torebką, a za mną Peter dźwigał moje walizki, dysząc z wysiłku. Właściwie miałam lekki wyrzuty sumienia, ale w końcu życie jest po to, żeby się bawić. Jak nie teraz, to kiedy?

Gdy Peter odstawił walki półkę pocałowałam go w policzek, zostawiając na nim delikatny ślad po bladoróżowym błyszczyku.

\- Jesteś kochany Peter -rzekłam i puściłam mu oko. Robiłam to głównie po to, żeby wkurzyć Jamesa. Jeszcze nie wybaczyłam mu tej akcji z czerwca, co to, to nie. W przedziale wciąż panowała głucha cisza.

\- Co jest z wami ludzie, mam coś na twarzy, czy co? – powiedziałam z lekką irytacją.

\- Nie, my po prostu… No, my… No wiesz… To znaczy… – jąkał się niezdarnie Syriusz.

\- Świetnie, jeśli za rok uznacie, że chcecie mi powiedzieć, to będę patrolować korytarze – mówiąc to, wyjęłam z torebki odznakę Prefekta i przypięłam ją do bluzki.

\- Idziesz Remi? – zwróciłam się do przyjaciela. W końcu on też jest prefektem, a jego towarzystwo zawsze mi odpowiadało.

\- Tak, jasne. – Remus wyglądał jakby nagle otrząsnął się z jakiegoś transu.

* * *

\- O co im chodziło? – zapytałam, kiedy przechadzaliśmy się między przedziałami, pilnując porządku.

\- Och, no wiesz, w czerwcu tak wszystkich odepchnęłaś i byłaś strasznie załamana załamana po tej całej scysji ze Snape'em. Myśleliśmy, że jak przyjdziesz to wciąż będziesz zdołowana, a ty, nie dość, że uśmiechnięta, to jeszcze nam Petera podrywasz. Merlinie, widziałaś jego minę, kiedy go pocałowałaś?

Zachichotał cicho, a kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały – moje zielone i jego bursztynowe – oboje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.

Uwielbiałam Remusa. Był taki naturalny, nigdy nie musiałam przy nim udawać. Rozumiał mnie jak nikt inny, i mimo swojej psotnej natury, zawsze potrafił dać mi dobrą radę. Spędziliśmy razem resztę podróży, która minęła nam w mgnieniu oka. Po uczcie powitalnej pokazaliśmy pierwszakom drogę do wieży Gryffindoru i wymieniając ostatnie uśmiechy, udaliśmy się do łóżek.

* * *

Kiedy rano wstałam zdziwiona zauważyłam, że jest piąta rano. Nie chciało mi się spać, więc ubrałam się, wzięłam książkę i wyszłam na błonia. Usiadłam pod drzewem, które większość szkoły nazywała drzewem Huncwotów i zaczęłam czytać. Zwykle, kiedy czytam, po prostu odrywam się od rzeczywistości. Tak było i tym razem. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy ktoś do mnie podszedł.

\- Uroczo wyglądasz, kiedy czytasz. – Usłyszałam szept przy moim prawym uchu.

Podniosłam głowę do góry i zobaczyłam, nie Pottera jak się spodziewałam, lecz Severusa Snape'a. Wstałam i już zamierzałam odejść, kiedy on złapał mnie za rękę.

\- Puść mnie, nie masz prawa mnie dotykać! – warknęłam, ale on nie puścił.

\- Lily, chcę porozmawiać.

\- Ale ja sobie tego nie życzę! – syknęłam wściekle i przyłożyłam mu w twarz książką, którą trzymałam w wolnej dłoni. I to poskutkowało. Puścił mnie i upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za nos.

\- Lily, przecież się przyjaźnimy.

\- Przyjaźniliśmy się, Severusie. Warto tu podkreślić czas przeszły. Mój przyjaciel umarł dla mnie w ostatnim dniu SUM'ów. Ty jesteś jego żałosną parodią.

Odeszłam, zostawiając Severusa z oczami pełnymi bólu. Moje oczy musiały wyglądać podobnie. Nie chciałam tego, nie chciałam kończyć naszej wieloletniej przyjaźni, ale co mogłam zrobić? To już nie był mój przyjaciel tylko osoba, która już nie może się doczekać, żeby zostać Śmierciożercą. I to bolało mnie najbardziej. To, że miałam go za przyjaciela, a on wbił mi nóż w plecy.

* * *

Szłam sobie spokojnie w niedzielę wieczorem, kiedy usłyszałam męskie głosy za rogiem. Przyśpieszyłam kroku. Miałam złe przeczucia.

Ktoś chyba coś krzyczał. Kiedy zobaczyłam tę scenę, aż rozdziawiłam usta. Potter i Black znowu znęcali się nad Snape'm. W pewnym momencie Severus zawisł do góry nogami, wtedy się ogarnęłam i podeszłam do nich. Nie wiem czemu, ale poczułam się w obowiązku mu pomóc.

\- Cześć Potter, cześć Black. Znowu się nad nim znęcacie?

\- Cześć Evans, co tam słychać? – zapytał z szerokim wyszerzem Black.

\- Zostawcie go, bo będę musiała dać wam szlaban – powiedziałam z westchnięciem.

\- Lilka nooo – jęknął Potter.

\- Potter, nie jęcz tylko go puść!

\- Co ci tak nagle na nim zależy?

\- Nie zależy, ale jestem Prefektem jeśli nie zauważyłeś.

Poskutkowało i chwilę później, po Jamesie i Syriuszu nie było już śladu, a Severus zbierał się z podłogi.

\- Lily, ja…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – warknęłam i odeszłam zostawiając go samego.

* * *

No tak, dawno nic nie zmalowali – myślałam wściekle, próbując dojść pod salę do transmutacji. Woda sięgała mi do kolan. Mogłam być pewna jednej rzeczy – HUNCWOCI!

Nagle woda nagle zmieniła się w galaretkę, o bardzo gęstej konsystencji. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Skąd oni biorą te wszystkie, głupie pomysły?! Uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mogę się ruszyć. Tak samo jak osoby wokół mnie. Ta „galaretka" przygwoździła mnie do podłogi na dobre. Ale to nie był koniec atrakcji, no a jakże. W jednej chwili z sufitu zaczął lać się deszcz, tyle że nie leciała woda lecz różowa farba. Większość osób zaczęła krzyczeć, a inni – w tym ja – pomstować na Huncwotów. Och, gdyby to było wszystko. Po chwili coś wybuchnęło i widok zakrył mi dym, a kiedy opadł, obudził się we mnie instynkt mordercy. Cała byłam różowa, a mało tego miałam na sobie garnitur jak do ślubu. U chłopaków sytuacja wyglądała… hmm… ciekawiej, bo oni byli ubrani w suknie ślubne. W tle zaczął grać marsz weselny, a ja zgrzytnęłam zębami ze złości. I niespodziewanie wszystko ustało. Galaretka zniknęła, muzyka ucichła. Tylko my staliśmy i próbowaliśmy okiełznać mordercze zapędy. No tak, tego dzień nie mogłam zaliczyć do grona tych nudnych. Domycie tej głupiej farby zajęło mi dobrą godzinę, nie wspominając o walce o łazienkę. Następnego dnia cała klasa dostała niezły opieprz za to, że prawie nikt nie pojawił się na transmutacji. Każdy bowiem pobiegł do dormitorium pod prysznic. Oczywiście zajęło to dużo czasu, więc nie poszliśmy na pierwsze cztery lekcje. Jedynymi osobami, które dotarły szczęśliwie na transmutacje w stanie nienaruszonym, byli Huncwoci za co zostali wyróżnieni przez profesorkę. Kiedy spojrzałam na twarz Jamesa, coś dziwnie szarpnęło się w moim brzuchu. Postanowiłam zignorować to odczucie, nie wiedząc, że jest ono początkiem czegoś naprawdę wielkiego w moim życiu. Miłości, która za wiele, wiele lat, skarze mnie na śmierć.

* * *

W piątek wieczorem byłam tak padnięta, że jedynie cud pozwolił mi nie paść trupem na środku Pokoju Wspólnego. Miałam ku temu powody. Na eliksirach, profesor posadził mnie z największym matołem pod względem tej wspaniałej dziedziny, w nadziei, że może mi uda się go czegoś nauczyć. Osobą, z którą przypadł mi zaszczyt pracowania w parze Potter. Profesor kazał nam przygotować dość skomplikowany eliksir, a ja od samego początku wiedziała, że to nie może się dobrze skończyć. Całe dwie godziny eliksirów przebiegały w następujący sposób: Potter psuł eliksir, ja go naprawiałam. Później on znów go psuł, a ja naprawiałam. Samo to było dosyć męczące, a tu jeszcze niespodzianka. Odwróciłam się na moment, bo Kate coś do mnie mówiła. Po chwili usłyszałam jakiś dziwny dźwięk, spojrzałam w stronę kociołka, lecz nie dane było mi zobaczyć jego zawartość, bo w tej samej chwili wybuchł. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, cała klasa dostała naszym… Ehm… eliksirem. Profesor nie był zbyt zadowolony, więc oczywiście dostaliśmy szlaban. Musieliśmy wyczyścić całą klasę z naszego… eliksiru, bez użycia magii. Niestety, eliksir wcale nie chciał łatwo się doczyścić. Potter był natomiast w gorszej sytuacji, bo nigdy w życiu nie widział mugolskiego sprzętu do sprzątania. Ale jeśli mam być szczera to… to dość dobrze się bawiłam na tym szlabanie, ucząc Pottera jak korzysta się z mopa i tym podobnych rzeczy. Merlinie, czy ja właśnie przyznałam, że dobrze bawiłam się w towarzystwie Pottera?! Chyba naprawdę jestem zmęczona i przyda mi się trochę snu.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna

Pokłóciłam się z przyjaciółkami. Kate nakrzyczała na mnie, twierdząc, że kompletnie nie interesuję się ich problemami, i że jestem zbyt zapatrzona w siebie i moje własne życie. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak odebrały mój żal po utracie Severusa. Faktycznie, przed wakacjami nieco się od nich odsunęłam, lecz sądziłam, że to rozumieją. Potrzebowałam czasu na żałobę po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela, by móc dojść do siebie i być w jeszcze lepszej formie. Naprawdę nie chciałam tym zranić Alicji i Kate, jednak one były głuche na moje argumenty. Skończyło się tak, że wypadłam z dormitorium ze łzami na pliczkach, nie zważając, że Alicja woła za mną jakby z żale w głosie. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że miały świętą rację. Przez niemal całe wakacje ignorowałam ich listy, nie chciałam z nimi rozmawiać, a kiedy wróciłam do Hogwartu, wciąż byłam zbyt zapatrzona w siebie, by dostrzec, że z Kate coś się dzieje. Otóż, podczas naszej kłótni wyszło na jaw, że dziewczyna jest zakochana w kimś, kto nie odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Tak więc biegłam przed siebie ze łzami w oczach, kiedy nagle wpadłam na kogoś. Coraz częściej zaczynam wierzyć w to przeklęte prawo Murphy'ego.

\- Evans, kotku, lecisz na mnie – roześmiał się Potter.

\- Daj mi spokój! - warknęłam, odepchnęłam go i pobiegłam w miejsce, w które szłam zawsze, kiedy było mi źle czyli nad jezioro. Było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie, ale byłam pewna, że niedługo miały zacząć się lekcje. Pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiłam zrobić sobie wolne. W końcu dałam upust emocjom, które się we mnie nagromadziły. Kiedy tak sobie spokojnie płakałam, ktoś do mnie podszedł.

\- Evans, co się stało? - zapytał niespodziewanie delikatnie Potter.

\- Jestem wredną, rudą zołzą - odpowiedziałam łkając.

\- Och, Evans, jesteś ruda i wredna, ale nie jesteś zołzą.

\- A właśnie że jestem! Widzę tylko czubek własnego nosa i mam w nosie problemy innych.

\- Chodzi o to co powiedziała Jones i Carter?

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Krzyczały tak, że ciężko było nie słyszeć, ale Evans, one nie mają racji. W styczniu widziałaś śmierć swojej przyjaciółki, a w czerwcu straciłaś przyjaciela. Może i go nienawidzę, ale wiem co czujesz bo umiem sobie wyobrazić co czułbym, gdybym musiał patrzeć na śmierć Syriusza.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, ocierając łzy. Nie wiedziałam, że Potter potrafi być tak dojrzały.

\- Dzięki, Potter – powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Evans.

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu – ostrzegłam go.

\- I tak będziesz moja, Evans, zobaczysz.

\- Ktoś tu się chyba nie wyspał. Możesz sobie pomarzyć, Potter.

* * *

Kiedy wieczorem weszłam do dormitorium, przeżyłam szok. Na łóżku, które od śmierci Anastazji było puste, siedziała dziewczyna z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Miała delikatne kości policzkowe i skórę w kolorze kości słoniowej. Całość dopełniały piękne, niebieskie oczy.

\- Cześć, jestem Anabell, nowa - mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Cześć – rzekłam, podając jej rękę – Lily Evans.

Dziewczyna okazała się być idealną towarzyszką. Była pełna optymizmu, a usta po prostu jej się nie zamykały. Nie narzekałam, lubiłam takie osoby. Kojarzyła mi się kimś, kto zawsze robi wszystko bezinteresownie, nie patrząc przy tym na własną korzyść.

Kiedy po tygodniu pogodziłam się z przyjaciółkami, we czwórkę stworzyłyśmy nierozdzielną paczkę. Anabell dość szybko stwierdziła, że z chłopaków podoba jej się Remus, ale wiedziałam, że nie należy ona do tego typu dziewczyn, które poza chłopakami świata nie widzą. Coś jednak podpowiadało mi, że z zauroczenia Anabell w przyszłości nie wyniknie nic dobrego.

* * *

Październik w tym roku był wyjątkowo ponury. Za oknem wciąż padało i grzmiało, wieczory były zimne i szare. Ogólnie w zamku panowała przygnębiająca atmosfera, którą rozjaśniała nieco perspektywa zbliżającej się nocy duchów.

Wracałam kolacji, kiedy zamyślona wpadłam na Pottera.

\- Wybacz – powiedziałam, z zakłopotaniem odgarniając włosy za ucho.

\- Nic się nie stało, Evans, ale właściwie dobrze, że na ciebie wpadłem.

\- Jeśli być szczerym, to ja wpadłam na ciebie, Potter – rzekłam z delikatnym zażenowaniem i rumieńcem na policzkach. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego jestem tak skrępowana przy chłopaku, w końcu to tylko Potter!

\- Tak, tak – powiedział, machając lekceważąco ręką, jakby chcąc dać znać, że to nie jest w tej chwili ani trochę ważne. - Chciałem zapytać czy nie widziałaś Łapy, nie mogę go znaleźć.

\- Nie wiedziałam go, może jest w bibliotece – zaproponowałam, wzruszając ramionami.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z wytrzeszczonymi w komicznym oburzeniu oczami.

\- Kiedy Syriusz Black, jeden z członków szlachetnej grupy Huncwotów, przekroczy tego... tego cmentarzyska zła, wtedy wiedz, że to już koniec świata.

\- Nie zaczynaj, Potter – powiedziałam, przewracając oczami i kierując się w stronę schodów.

\- Czekaj! - zawołał chłopak, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Z jakiegoś powodu, od jego dotyku przeszły mnie słodkie dreszcze. W myślach natychmiast skarciłam się za to uczucie.

\- Czego ty chcesz, Potter? - warknęłam zirytowana.

\- Mogłabyś poszukać go ze mną na błoniach?

\- Potter, ja nie jestem detektywem. Widocznie Black miał cię dość i dał nogę. Jak zgłodnieje, to wróci.

\- Evans, daj spokój, chodź – jęknął.

\- Nie mogę, jest dużo zadane – palnęłam.

\- Ruda, jest piątek! - rzekł, patrząc na mnie z politowaniem.

\- Na dworze jest za zimno – spróbowałam raz jeszcze. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, dlaczego, ale coś mi mówiło, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Pożyczę ci swoją bluzę.

\- Och, no dobra, chodź! Im szybciej go znajdziemy, tym szybciej będę mogła sobie pójść.

Więc poszliśmy. Na błoniach było ciemno i zimno, ale Potter wywiązał się ze swojej obietnicy i szłam opatulona w jego bluzę, która była na mnie o dobre trzy rozmiary za duża, a do tego tak rozkosznie pachniała. Cytryna, piżm i czekolada.

Gdy już oddaliliśmy się od szkoły, nagle kogoś zobaczyłam. Tym kimś okazał się być Black, a kiedy zobaczyłam jego minę, już wiedziałam, że dałam się wciągnąć w huncwocki podstęp. Oniemiała własną głupotom, spojrzałam na jego ręce, w których miał wiadra pełne balonów z wodą.

\- O nie! Nie zrobicie tego! - krzyknęłam z komiczną paniką.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Black, unosząc bezczelnie brew.

Już wiedziałam, że nie wrócę z błoni sucha. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i dojrzałam moją jedyną deskę ratunku - drzewo. Pobiegłam w jego stronę z chłopacy za mną, rzucając mokre pociski. Cudem uniknęłam trafienia. Na szczęście byłam dobra we wspinaczce. Zanim się obejrzałam, byłam już na szczycie bardzo wysokiego drzewa, gdzie chłopcy nie mieli szansy dorzucić balonów z wodą. Kiedy się wspinałam, umknął mi tylko jeden, bardzo drobny szczegół byłam dobra we wspinaczce, ale beznadziejna w schodzeniu. Black i Potter zrozumieli, że prędko stamtąd nie zejdę, więc zaczęli wojnę między sobą. Ja w tym czasie niezdarnie próbowałam zejść z drzewa, ale oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- Hej, Evans! Skończyła nam się amunicja, możesz zejść - zawołał Potter, który jeszcze się nie domyślił, że utknęłam. Niech diabli wezmą moją dumę, nie miałam zamiaru dać mu satyfskakcji.

\- Jeszcze tu posiedzę.

\- Utknęłaś!

\- Wcale nie!

\- Skoro tak mówisz… Chodź Łapa, idziemy.

\- No dobra, utknęłam.

Rogacz i Łapa zanieśli się szaleńczym śmiechem, a ja poirytowana czekałam aż skończą.

\- Mam pomysł, poczekajcie tu - rzekł James i już go nie było. Nie czekaliśmy długo. Po chwili wrócił ze swoją miotłą w ręku.

Wsiadł na nią i już był przy mnie.

\- No Evans, masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? - zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Nie miałam wyjścia, choć wiedziałam, że Potter nie przepuści okazji, aby popsuć mi humor. Oczywiście nie mogłam się mylić. Kilka sekund później śmigaliśmy w szaleńczym tempie po niebie, a mi przed oczami migało całe życie. W tym krótkim momencie przypomniałam sobie wszystkie możliwe modlitwy. Trzymałam się go z całej siły, zagryzając wargę, by nie krzyczeć. Jeśli czegoś bałam się najbardziej, były to miotły. Od dzieciństwa cierpiałam na okropny lęk wysokości. Potter jednak nie zamierzał szybko odstawić mnie na ziemię. Szybko zrozumiałam, że chłopak w powietrzu czuje się, jak w swoim żywiole. Nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robię, oparłam brodę na ramieniu Pottera, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się jego zapachem. To mu trzeba było przyznać – pachniał wspaniale. W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał mi się wiecznością, Potter wleciał przez okno do dormitorium Huncwotów.

\- Potter! Coś ty sobie myślał?! - krzyknęłam dziko. - Mogłeś nas zabić.

\- Przecież nic się nie stało, Evans. Nie pozwoliłbym ci spaść – powiedział dziwnym tonem.

\- Jesteś matołem, Potter! Uch, jak ja cię nienawidzę!

Dormitorium było puste. Remusa i Petera nigdzie nie było, a Black dopiero wracał błoni. Nagle wpadał mi do głowy słodki plan zemsty. Wyrwała różdżkę z kieszeni Pottera, żeby nie miał czym się bronić, a swoją własną rzuciłam zaklęcie porażenia ciała. Już zastanawiałam się co z nim zrobić, kiedy na łóżku dostrzegłam pelerynę niewidkę Pottera. Przykryłam go nią i dość brutalnie wepchnęłam pod łóżko. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, gratulując sobie w myślach własnego geniuszu.

Wstałam rano i weszłam do prawie pustego pokoju wspólnego, w którym panowała grobowa cisza. Jedyny dźwięk dobiegał ze strony dormitoriów chłopców. Pewnie dalej szukają Pottera. Postanowiłam się ulitować nad nim i powiedziałam Remusowi gdzie jest ich durny przyjaciel.

\- Następnym razem nie będę taka miła Potter – ostrzegłam, kiedy Huncwoci w pełnym składzie weszli do pomieszczenia.

\- Evans, jesteś nie możliwa -powiedział Remus z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Syriusz prychnął cicho.

\- Tak, szkoda, że od czwartej rano zastanawialiśmy się gdzie jest nasz Rogacz, a okazało się że przez ten cały czas był pod własnym łóżkiem

Uśmiechnęłam się ślicznie, a mina Syriusza nieco złagodniała.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn – mruknął, co wywołało mój chichot.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Szlaban za niewinność

Grudzień - jest tak zimno, że łóżko mam ochotę opuszczać jedynie w grubej kurtce. Jutro święta. W szkole zostałam tylko ja, Huncwoci, kilku Krukonów, Puchonów i Snape. Kilka dni wcześniej w Hogsmeade kupiłam wszystkie prezenty. Te zakupy przypomniały mi o świętach sprzed roku. Spędziłyśmy je razem – ja, Alicja, Kate i Anastazja. Ręka automatycznie powędrowała mi do diamentowej bransoletki. Czasami wciąż śniłam o tamtym zielonym świetle i jej martwym ciele, uderzającym o podłogę.

Szłam korytarzem rozmyślając o Anastazji i z nieuwagi wpadłam na kogoś. Podniosłam wzrok i dostrzegłam Severusa. Zacisnęłam lekko zęby. Już miałam przeprosić, jednak on nawet nie dał dojść mi do słowa.

\- Daruj sobie, Evans! - warknął, wymijając mnie.

\- Co? Pewnie nie potrzebujesz przeprosin szlamy, no nie? - zakpiłam. W tym momencie zza rogu wyłonili Huncwoci w pełnym składzie.

\- Nie, nie potrzebuje przeprosin idiotki, która robi maślane oczy do Pottera i flirtuje z każdym napotkanym chłopakiem – powiedział z obrzydliwym uśmiechem.

Uniosłam rękę, aby wymierzyć mu policzek, ale uprzedziło mnie dwóch chłopaków, którzy rzucili się na chłopaka, którego jakimś cudem, nazywałam kiedyś przyjacielem.. Byłam przerażona. Nagle zza rogu ponownie ktoś się wyłonił. Na szczęście była to McGonagall. Spojrzała oniemiała na scenę rozgrywającą się przed nią. Syriusz i James przerabiali Snape'a na miazgę, Remus z przygryzioną wargą rozważał, czy im pomóc, Peter próbował stopić się ze ścianą, a ja nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić. Profesorka zaklęciem rozdzieliła chłopaków po czym zwróciła się do mnie.

\- Co tu się wydarzyło Evans? - zapytała chłodno.

Merlinie i co ja miałam zrobić? Przecież jeśli powiedziałabym prawdę profesorka wywaliłaby ich ze szkoły, zwłaszcza, że to co leżało na podłodze bardziej przypominało miazgę niż Snape'a. Pozostało mi jedno. Kłamać.

\- Pani profesor – przygryzłam wargę - to było tak, że wpadłam na Snape'a i on nazwał mnie…cóż, obraził mnie i Potter to usłyszał. Kazał mu mnie przeprosić no, ale on… uderzył Pottera i zaczęli się bić. Syriusz i Remus próbowali ich rozdzielić, a Peter miał iść po jakiegoś nauczyciela i… i to chyba wszystko, resztę pani widziała.

\- Hmm, to nie zmienia faktu, że wszyscy zachowaliście się karygodnie. Żadne z was nie miało prawa wymierzać sprawiedliwości na własną rękę, a wcale nie widziałam, żeby pan Pettigrew spieszył się z pójściem po nauczyciela. Slytherin i Gryffindor tracą po trzydzieści punktów za bójkę. A Gryffindor zyskuje po 20 punktów za Lupina i Blacka, którzy odpowiednio zareagowali. Evans, na przyszłość bądź ostrożniejsza.

-Oczywiście pani profesor.

O słodki Merlinie, udało się. Przecież gdybym tak nie nabujała, to chłopcy mieliby przerąbane. Profesorka zabrała nieprzytomnego Snape'a do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nam kazała wracać do dormitoriów.

Szliśmy więc w milczeniu, które w końcu przerwał Potter.

\- Dzięki Evans – rzekł, czochrając swoje włosy z lekkim zakłopotaniem. - Gdyby nie tym, moglibyśmy wylecieć ze szkoły... Rodzice zabiliby mnie.

-To ja dziękuję, broniliście mnie – powiedziałam ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Chociaż na przyszłość nie róbcie tego więcej, on nie jest tego wart.

Potter spojrzał na mnie, jak na wariatkę i wiedziałam dobrze, że jeśli przyjdzie taka potrzeba, zrobi ponownie to, co zrobił dziś.

\- On naprawdę kiedyś taki nie był – powiedziałam po jakimś czasie, nagle pragnąc znaleźć jakieś usprawiedliwienie dla Severusa.

Potter westchnął ciężko.

\- Evans, to już nie jest twój przyjaciel, którego wyśmialiśmy z Syriuszem w pociągu do Hogwartu gdy mieliśmy jedenaście lat. Wiem że ciężko ci to zaakceptować, ale ludzie się zmieniają.

Tym razem to ja westchnęłam, ale nic już nie powiedziałam.

* * *

-GDZIE SĄ TE BEZMYŚLNE MATOŁY?! - krzyknęła McGonagall tak głośno, że słychać ją było chyba w całym zamku. Siedziałam spokojnie z Huncwotami (dziwnie spokojnymi jak na nich) kiedy do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru wpadła nauczycielka transmutacji, cała czerwona ze złości. Namierzyła wzrokiem naszą grupę i ruszyła w tę stronę. Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądała wyjątkowo strasznie. Spojrzałam na chłopców, ale oni przyzwyczajeni do tego widoku siedzieli z obojętnymi minami. Syriusz ostentacyjnie oglądał swoje paznokcie, Remus czytał książkę, choć jego wzrok nie biegał po tekście, James oglądał jakieś czasopismo, lecz zdradzało go, że trzymał je do góry nogami.

\- Taki widok to normalka – rzekł do mnie Peter, pogwizdując wesoło.

\- Czy to wy wpadliście na, jakże genialny pomysł, przemalowania mojego gabinetu na różowo? - zapytała, trzęsącym się ze wściekłości, tonem.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor – odparł spokojnym, wręcz zrelaksowanym tonem, Potter uśmiechając się promiennie i odkładając czasopismo na stolik. Dobrze wiedział, że igra z wytrzymałością psychiczną profesorki.

\- CZY WY OSZALELIŚCIE?!

\- Nie sądzę, pani profesor. Gdybyśmy zwariowali, bylibyśmy u Świętego Munga. Prawdę mówiąc, to zastanawiam się, dlaczego moja rodzinka jest jeszcze na wolności, ale to już inna sprawa - odezwał się Syriusz znudzonym z kolei tonem.

To przekraczało wytrzymałość profesorki. Oczyma wyobraźni niemal widziałam parę buchającą z jej nozdrzy.

\- Lupin, za nie spełnianie obowiązków prefekta i nie przyhamowanie swoich przyjaciół zarobiłeś właśnie miesięczny szlaban i minus trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru. Evans, jeśli się nie mylę to ty też jesteś prefektem! I jeszcze minus trzydzieści za pannę Evans, pani też ma szlaban, może zaczniecie wykonywać swoje obowiązki, a wy - zwróciła się do reszty Huncwotów - przestaniecie w końcu psocić, jeśli wasi przyjaciele za to oberwą.

Zamurowało mnie. Zostałam ukarana za niewinność. Najgorsze było to, że szlabany u Minerwy były okropne. James Syriusz i Peter posłali nam przepraszające spojrzenia, ale ja wściekła odeszłam do dormitorium.

* * *

Święta, a ja na kolanach szoruje podłogę. Obok mnie, w podobnej sytuacji, Remus cały spocony psioczy na resztę Huncwotów i McGonagall. Byłam już wykończona, szorowaliśmy tę podłogę już blisko cztery godziny. Profesorka powiedziała nam, że przyjdzie nam powiedzieć kiedy będziemy mogli iść, ale na razie nigdzie jej nie widziałam. Dosłownie leżałam szorując ten głupi kawałek podłogi. Czułam, że jutro będę miała straszne zakwasy. Do tego wszystkiego byłam śmiertelnie obrażona na resztę Huncwotów, którym ten kawał uszedł na sucho.

\- Masz debilnych przyjaciół - warknęłam po raz tysięczny w stronę Remusa. Wiedziałam że Remus oddałby życie za przyjaciół, ale w kwestii ich inteligencji oboje jesteśmy zgodni.

\- Wiem, Lily - odpowiedział mi, również po raz tysięczny, Remus. Westchnęłam i zabrałam się za ponowne szorowanie podłogi. Nawiasem mówiąc to czyściłam ten fragment od ponad godziny.

* * *

Sylwester. Siedzę w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru z Remusem i Peterem. Potter z Blackiem poszli do Hogsmeade po jakiś alkohol. Gdyby rodzice się dowiedzieli, oj byłabym martwa...

\- Lily, nie poszłabyś ze mną do Hogsmeade w sobotę, za tydzień? - zapytał po długim milczeniu Peter.

\- Peter, jak Potter dowie się, że próbujesz mnie podrywać, to największym kawałkiem, jaki z ciebie zostanie będzie palec, jasne? - odparłam niezbyt przyjaźnie. Dalej boczyłam się na chłopaków o szlaban u McGonagall. Nawet dzisiaj byłam z Remusem odpracowywać szlaban i nic nie wskazywało, żeby profesorce zmiękło serce.

\- Wcale cię nie podrywam - pisnął Peter, jednak czerwone plamy na policzkach zdradzały, że kłamie.

\- Wiesz co Remi, ja dzisiaj nie piję. Chcesz, to możesz się upić razem z tymi matołami, a ja przypilnuję, żebyście nie zrobili nic głupiego.

\- Jesteś pewna, Lily?

\- Tak, jestem pewna. Dalej wszystko mnie boli od mycia szyb, a nie chcę żeby jutro do tego bólu doszedł kac.

\- Jak wolisz - odparł na to Lupin i wzruszył ramionami. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócili chłopcy, niosąc całe naręcza Ognistej Whisky.

\- Chłopaki, dzisiaj pijemy kulturalnie. Po trzy szklanki i koniec, jasne? Chociaż raz w życiu zachowajmy się przy damie, jak należy. Tak właściwie to ten alkohol musi jeszcze starczyć na imprezkę urodzinową Luńka, ale to szczegół - powiedział Potter, rzucając mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Westchnęłam z rezygnacją, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Już ja wiedziałam, jak skończy się to ich kulturalne picie.

 **CZTERY GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ:**

\- Staly, ja si mowie, ta dziewczyna to byla ob-obledna. I taak się paczy na mnie, a ja jej taaki tekst walę: bejbee, co slychac, chcesz się umówić? Bo ja się zastanowić msze. - Pijany jak nie wiem co, Syriusz opowiadał historię swojego wakacyjnego podrywu, niemniej pijanemu Rogaczowi, Glizdogonowi i Lunatykowi. Muzyka grała dosyć głośno i kiedy już zbierałam się spać, usłyszałam mój ulubiony kawałek. Wstałam z fotel i zaczęłam podrygiwać w rytm muzyki. Po chwili przyłączyli się do mnie chłopcy, ledwo trzymający się na nogach. Nagle podszedł do mnie Potter, spojrzał głęboko w oczy i… pocałował mnie. Odepchnęłam go od siebie mocno, po czym przyłożyłam z pięści w twarz tak mocno, że na bank złamałam mu nos.

\- Potter, jeśli jeszcze raz pocałujesz mnie w brew mojej woli, to przysięgam że złamie co coś więcej niż nos. Koniec imprezy, do dormitoriów! - Machnęłam różdżką i głośniki zniknęły. Chłopcy jęknęli i wkurzeni spojrzeli na Pottera, który zbierał się z podłogi.

-Już do dormitorium, bo pójdę po McGonagall! - Huncwoci od razu dostali skrzydeł. Już po minucie weszłam do swojego dormitorium. Byłam przerażona. Kiedy Potter mnie pocałował przez sekundę chciałam odwzajemnić pocałunek. Oczywiście tą chęć po chwili wyparła żądza mordu. Postanowiłam więc dać sobie z tym spokój i poszłam spać.

* * *

Następnego dnia, kiedy zeszłam do pokoju wspólnego, zobaczyłam Huncwotów z obolałymi minami. Brakowało tylko Pottera.

\- Cześć, gdzie macie, Pottera? - zapytałam.

\- Evans, błagam cię, nie krzycz tak, głowa mi pęka. Rogaty jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, bo wczoraj pewna ruda złośnica nos mu przestawiła - odparł Syriusz, krzywiąc się na dźwięk własnego głosu. Dziękowałam Merlinowi, że wczoraj nie piłam. Kiedy spojrzałam na Remusa, utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że dzisiaj bym umierała.

\- Remus, pamiętaj że dziś o piętnastej odwalamy szlaban.

\- Jasne - odparł krótko. Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem.

\- Oj, Remus. Ty alkoholiku. - Zaczęłam się śmiać za co oberwałam poduszką od Glizdogona, który też cierpiał po wczorajszym pijaństwie Do pokoju wkroczył Potter.

\- Musiała od nowa łamać mi nos bo przez noc zaczął już się zrastać. Poza łamaniem nic nie bolało – rzekł, rzucając mi spojrzenia pełne wyrzutu.

\- Na przyszłość będziesz trzymał język w gębie, a nie w moich ustach - odrzekłam zirytowana. - Nikt nie kazał ci się rzucać na mnie jak jakiś dzikus.

-Ech, Evans, jak ty wszystko utrudniasz. Przecież i tak będziesz moja.

\- NIDOCZEKANIE TWOJE, POTTER! - krzyknęłam, na co Syriusz jęknął.

\- No nie wiem, skarbie, jeszcze trochę i będziesz za mną biegać z wywieszonym językiem.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, nie wierząc w to, co słyszę. Potter rozwalił się w fotelu, patrząc na mnie z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Zamachnęłam się z całej siły i uderzyłam chłopaka w twarz. I tyle, jeśli chodzi o nasze życie w zgodzie.


	7. Rozdział 7 - Złośliwe chochliki

\- Evans, umów się ze mną, błagam!

\- Spadaj, Potter!

\- Evans, skarbie, nie odrzucaj mnie, czuję się zraniony przez twoją nieczułość.

\- Zaraz poczujesz się zraniony przez moją pięść. Spadaj!

\- Evaaaans!

\- Potter, prosisz się, żeby cię skrzywdzić.

\- Raczej o buziaka.

\- Przeginasz, Potter.

\- Oj no, Evans, weź się umów. Będzie ci ze mną jak w niebie.

\- Tak, jeśli od dziś niebo jest nową definicją piekła. Spadaj, Potter!

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak nieczuła na moje próby, Evans?

\- Dlaczego jesteś takim bezmózgim matołem, Potter i nie pojmujesz odmowy?

\- Evaaans...

\- Poootter...

\- Lily, Liluś, Lileńko...

\- Gumochłonie, pancerniku, galopujący hipogryfie...

\- Umów się, co ci szkodzi?

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym zrobiła ci listę powodów?

\- Evans i tak wiem, że coś do mnie czujesz...

\- Tak, czuję, Potter. NIENAWIDZĘ CIE!

Nareszcie podziałało. Spojrzał na mnie żałosnym wzrokiem, który nagle przywiódł mi na myśl zaszczute zwierze. Wstał z kanapy, którą oboje zajmowaliśmy i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Jeszcze tego wieczoru byłam świadkiem jak całował się z Kate. Sama nie wiedziałam, dlaczego w moim sercu coś szarpało się boleśnie, kiedy na to patrzyłam. Przecież nie czułam do Pottera absolutni nic, byłam tego pewna. Owszem, był przystojny, zniewalająco pachniał i od czasu do czasu potrafił zachować się przyzwoicie. Ale nic poza tym. Kiedy właściwie uświadomiłam sobie, że to nieprawda? Chyba podczas imprezy z okazji moich siedemnastych urodzin, którą urządziły mi dziewczyny. Cały wieczór patrzyłam na szczęśliwą Kate w objęciach Pottera, a serce ściskał mi jakś dziwny żal. W którymś momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że chciałabym znaleźć się na miejscy dziewczyny.

* * *

Pokłóciłam się z Kate. Poszło o jakąś błahostkę, ale skończyło się tak, że wykrzyczałam dziewczynie to, co czuję do Pottera. Co właściwie czuję? Sama nie wiem. Chciałabym myśleć, że nie, ale zawsze byłam przeciwna oszukiwaniu samej siebie. Cóż, Potter miał inną, którą była moją przyjaciółka i chyba musiałam to zaakceptować. Tyle tylko, czy Kate nadal była moją przyjaciółką? Po słowach, które padły podczas naszej kłótni nie jestem tego już pewna.

* * *

\- Lilka, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - zapytała poirytowana Anabell. Ostatnio nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. Brakowało mi zaczepek Pottera, a jeszcze bardziej dołował mnie fakt, że zachowuję się jak jedna z tych głupich, pustych, zakochanych dziewczyn.

\- Wybacz, An, nie mogę się skupić - powiedziałam i bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyszłam z dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym czekała na mnie zaskakująca scena. Potter krzyczał na Kate, a po jej twarzy płynęły łzy.

\- Gdzieś mam co do mnie czujesz, Kate! Od początku jasno przedstawiłem ci zasady. Chciałem, żeby Evans była zazdrosna, ale teraz widzę, że to nie daje efektów. Poza tym, jesteś bardzo męcząca.

-James! - krzyknęła. -James, jestem z tobą w ciąży!

\- Kate nie bądź żałosna. Nigdy nie doszło między nami do niczego poza pocałunkami.

\- Ale ja cię kocham! Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić, nie masz prawa!

\- Nie? To patrz – rzekł i ruszył w stronę dormitorium. Niestety, nie zauważył mnie i już po chwili oboje leżeliśmy na ziemi.

\- Evans...

\- Jesteś skończonym dupkiem, Potter! - warknęłam, spychając go z siebie i wstając.

\- Ale, Evans, inaczej nie zwracałaś na mnie uwagi!

\- Daruj sobie, Potter – powiedziała wściekle Anabell, przytulając mnie do siebie ramieniem.

\- Chodź, Lily – rzekła Alicja, ciągnąc mnie do dormitorium.

* * *

Kolejne dni były dla mnie trudne. Byłam całkowicie zagubiona w swoich uczuciach, ale jednego byłam pewna - nie chciałam widzieć na oczy ani Kate, ani Pottera. Pewnego marcowego wieczora wróciłam padnięta z kolejnej nieudanej randki z Krukonem, który okazał się być potwornym nudziarzem. Postanowiłam się wykąpać. Kate ostatnio wracała kiedy już spałyśmy, a wychodziła zanim się obudziłyśmy więc nie było jej w dormitorium. Nie specjalnie rozpaczałam z tego powodu. Wciąż byłam na nią zła. Weszłam do łazienki i odkręciłam wodę w wannie, lecz zaniepokoiły mnie wrzaski z pokoju wspólnego, więc zeszłam zobaczyć co się dzieje.

\- POTTER I BLACK! JA WAS ZAMORDUJE! – Krzyki Minerwy McGonagall słyszał cały Hogwart, a ja w myślach rozważałam, czy aby nie powinno się jej wpisać do „wielkiej księgi rekordów Guinnessa".

Weszłam do pomieszczenia i tam zastałam wściekłą nauczycielkę transmutacji oraz Blacka, stającego z rozbawioną miną.

\- CZYLI UWAŻASZ ZA BARDZO ZABAWNE PRZYKLEIĆ WSZYSTKIE SKRZATY DOMOWE W KUCHNI DO ŚCIAN?!

\- Tak jest, pani profesor.

\- PORAZ OSTATNI PYTAM SIĘ, CZY POTTER BRAŁ W TYM UDZIAŁ?! NIE UWIERZĘ, ŻE SAM WYMYŚLIŁEŚ COŚ TAK GŁUPIEGO!

\- Wątpi pani w moją inteligencję? - zapytał Syriusz, łapiąc się teatralnie za serce.

\- Nie, Black, wątpiłam w nią, kiedy pierwszy raz przekroczyłeś próg tej szkoły. Teraz jestem pewna, że ty jej zwyczajnie nie posiadasz!

Black miał coś odpyskować, kiedy nagle do pokoju wspólnego przez obraz Grubej Damy wtoczył się pijany Potter.

\- Dziń dbry pani psor – wydukał, ledwo trzymając się na nogach.

\- Potter?!

-Tak, chba taak… Lily… moja Lilka. - Dostrzegł mnie i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, już mnie całował. Odepchnęłam go od siebie z taką siłą, że upadł pod nogi oniemiałej z wściekłości profesorki. W tym stanie z pewnością nie pachniał w sposób, który mógłby skłonić mnie do czegokolwiek, chyba, że do wymiotów.

\- To się wkopał, łoś jeden - mruknął Black.

\- Tyko ne łos! Jelen jestem!

\- POTTER MASZ SZLABAN DO KOŃCA ROKU SZKOLNEGO RAZEM Z BLACKIEM!

\- To nas załatwiłeś, stary…

Miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale zamiast tego wróciłam do dormitorium.

* * *

\- Anabell, może zamiast narzekać, że Remus nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi to zrób coś z tym i ty do niego zagadaj!

\- Och tobie to łatwo powiedzieć, Frank szaleje za tobą od trzeciej klasy.

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś ładniejsza ode mnie i po prostu nie da się ciebie nie lubić.

\- Wygląd to nie wszystko! Liczy się wnętrze… A poza tym, ja chyba nie jestem w jego typie.

\- Dzień dobry, dzieciaki. Dobra, sprawdzimy obecność i bierzemy się do roboty - powiedział powszechnie lubiany profesor zaklęć. - Anabell Crage?

\- Jestem

\- Syriusz Black?

\- Jestem

\- Kate Jones?

\- Nie ma.

\- Peter Pettigrew?

\- Jestem

\- Lily Evans?

\- Jestem

\- James Potter?

\- Nie ma

\- I Alicja Carter?

\- Jestem

Zdziwiona zauważyłam, że nie ma Pottera i Kate.

\- Black! Gdzie jest Potter? – szepnęłam w stronę bruneta, siedzącego przede mną

\- Szykuje kawał.

\- CO?! Jaki znowu kawał?!

\- Zaraz się przekonasz -odparł z iście huncwockim uśmiechem na twarzy. Miał rację, bo nawet nie zdążyłam zapytać, co ma na myśli, a drzwi do klasy otworzyły się i wleciały do niej chochliki robiąc okropny bałagan. Profesor zrobiłby z nimi porządek, gdyby nie Black, który gwizdnął mu różdżkę, kiedy ten nie patrzył. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać z sali, bo małe złośliwe stworki zaczęły wylewać wszystkim na głowy atrament. Jeden z chochlików uwziął się na mnie. Pewnie uciekłabym mu, gdyby nie Potter, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i przytrzymał mnie. Cała uwalona atramentem spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Znów poczułam ten zapach. Niech go licho, ale piżm zmieszany z cytryną i czekoladą pachniał nieziemsko. Nasze twarze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżaj, a jego delikatna dłoń wsunęła się w moje włosy.

\- Muszę iść – powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego gwałtownie. Złapałam za pasek torby i wybiegłam z klasy, jakby mnie ktoś gonił.

\- Evans, a umówisz się? - Usłyszałam za sobą i mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

* * *

\- Dziewczyny!

Wtargnęłam jak burza do dormitorium, w którym zastałam niewyobrażalny bałagan. Na ziemi leżało pełno ubrań i kosmetyków. No tak, nic nowego. Zazwyczaj wpychałyśmy to wszystko pod łóżka i udawałyśmy, że jest czysto.

\- Co jest, Lil? - zapytała Alicja, zaskoczona moim „wejściem smoka".

\- Nie uwierzycie... Prawie się całowałam.

\- O Słodki Merlinie! Z kim?

\- Z Potterem – odparłam.

Na tę nowinę Alicja spadła z łóżka, na którym przysiadła przed chwilą. Nie zwróciłam na to większej uwagi.

\- Wiem, jestem głupia. Głupia jak but Filcha, ale... Sama nie wiem. On... Słodki Merlinie, nie wiem co powiedzieć... Ja... ja chyba się zakochałam.

Jednak Alicja dalej nie wstawała z podłogi. Zaniepokojona podeszłam do niej, a ta co? Ze śmiechu się tam turlała.

\- Ty małpo! Ja ci tu o moich problemach miłosnych opowiadam, a ty się ze śmiechu tarzasz?

Na moją zemstę nie musiała długo czekać, bowiem rozpętałam wielką bitwę na poduszki. Po chwili do dormitorium weszła Anabell, która dosyć szybo się do nas przyłączyła. Tak dobrze dawno się nie bawiłam. Odpuściłyśmy sobie resztę lekcji i zaczęłyśmy sobie opowiadać o chłopakach. Okazało się, że Anabell zdobyła się po lekcji na odwagę i umówiła się z Remusem, a Alicja ma w sobotę randkę z Frankiem. Świetnie, czyli zostanę sama. W sobotę było wyjście do wioski, ale ja się nie wybierałam. Z jednej strony mogłam pójść z Potterem, ale... ale chyba nie pozwalała mi na to moja duma.

Ni z tego ni z owego zachciało mi się czekolady i przypomniałam sobie, że powinnam mieć jeszcze całą tabliczkę w kufrze. Kiedy jej szukałam, natknęłam się na zdjęcie. Nie magiczne, ale zwyczajne, mugolskie. Postacie nie ruszały się na nim. Kiedy na nie spojrzałam, poczułam ukłucie w sercu. Byłam na nim ja i Severus. Zdjęcie zrobił nam jakiś uprzejmy przechodzień. Mieliśmy na nim po jedenaście lat i wyglądaliśmy na takich szczęśliwych. Chyba już miałam plan na sobotę. Musiałam się upewnić, że ze Snape'em wszystko zostało definitywnie skończone.


	8. Rozdział 8 - Tajemnica Kate

Myślałam nad tym całą noc. Nie mogłam spać, bo moje myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Severusa i Pottera. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie chcę się spotkać z chłopakiem i nie miałam pojęcia, co czuję do Pottera, którego przecież zawsze nienawidziłam. Jedno było pewne – James Potter nie był mi już obojętny. Miałam wrażenie, że jakaś nieznana mi siła, pchała mnie w jego stronę. Cóż tu dużo mówić, stałam się kolejną dziewczyną, którą Potter owinął sobie wokół palca. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie... Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, że pewnego dnia mogłabym zostać dziewczyną Pottera. Przecież to by było straszne. Miałam dwa wyjścia. Mogłam zachować swoją dumę i nie zmieniać stosunku do Pottera, albo przełknąć wstyd i otwarcie powiedzieć, że... że zauroczyłam się w Potterze. Słyszycie jak to okropnie brzmi?!

W sprawie Snape'a postanowiłam nie robić nic. Chłopak zranił mnie zbyt mocno i mimo że bardzo za nim tęskniłam, nie potrafiłam mu tego wybaczyć. Szkoda, bo kiedyś to właśnie Severus był moją odpowiedzią na wszystko, zawsze potrafił mi doradzić, pomóc. Teraz już nie ma go przy mnie, ale przecież nie mogłam pozwolić sobie, stać się przez to słabszą!

Niedziela nadeszła na mój gust, zbyt szybko. Alicja wybierała się gdzieś z Frankiem, chłopakiem z roku wyżej, z którym od jakiegoś czasu się spotykała. Zostałam więc sama z Anabell i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, z Kate. Było mi smutno z powodu naszych ostatnich kłótni – może nigdy nie miałyśmy wybitnych kontaktów, lecz ostatecznie dużo razem przeszłyśmy. Szkoda było mi to zaprzepaszczać.

Postanowiłam więc z nią porozmawiać. Nie mogłyśmy do końca szkoły udawać, że jedna drugiej nie widzi. Poza tym, przecież nie warto się było kłócić o Pottera. Usiadłam obok dziewczyny, a mój wzrok przyciągnęło coś czarnego na jej lewym przedramieniu. Odskoczyłam od niej, jak oparzona. To był Mroczny Znak! Nie miałam ku temu żadnych wątpliwości, uczyliśmy się kiedyś o nim na obronie przed czarną magią. Czułam, że moje serce bije szybko, jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Anabell, biegnij do dyrektora! - krzyknęłam w kierunku dziewczyny, która siedziała na łóżku, rozczesując swoje długie włosy.

\- Co się stało, Lil? - zapytała autentycznie wystraszona.

\- Ona jest Śmierciożercą, ma Mroczny Znak! – powiedziałam roztrzęsionym głosem. Chwyciłam Kate za rękę i podniosłam rękaw, który przed chwilą zasłoniła. Nie myliłam się! Na jej ręce bardzo wyraźnie widać było Mroczny Znak.

\- Jak mogłaś?! – zapytałam z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nawet gdybym próbowała ci to wyjaśnić, nie zrozumiałabyś – rzekła cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Nagle zrobiło mi się jej okropnie szkoda. Wyglądała na taką zmęczoną i zagubioną.

\- Masz rację, Kate, nie zrozumiałabym, bo nic cię nie usprawiedliwia.

Pół godziny później ludzie z ministerstwa zabrali Kate na przesłuchanie. Nie rozumiałam jej wyboru. Owszem, ostatnio wciąż się kłóciłyśmy, a ona sama wiecznie gdzieś znikała, ale, słodki Merlinie, nigdy nie posądziłabym jej o służbę Czarnemu Panu, zwłaszcza nie po tym, co stało się z Anastazją. Nie rozumiem, jak mogłam nic nie zauważyć. Przez ten cały czas mieszkałam w jednym pokoju z potworem! Jedna myśl wciąż nie dawała mi spokoju – czy Kate była mordercą? Czy przez cały ten czas, mogła po prostu zabić nas w środku nocy? Nie wiedziałam żadnej z tych rzeczy, lecz jednego byłam pewna, gazety będą miały używanie na całej tej sytuacji.

* * *

Nie myliłam się, następnego dnia gazety szalały:

 _ **SZESNASTOLATKA SŁUGĄ CZARNEGO PANA!**_

 _Wczoraj w godzinach porannych na przesłuchanie w sprawie podejrzenia aktywnego śmierciożerstwa, trafiła szesnastoletnia Kate Jones, która do tej pory była uczennicą Hogwartu. Jedna z jej przyjaciółek dostrzegła na przedramieniu dziewczyny Mroczny Znak. Dyrektor Szkoły – Albus Dumbledore, natychmiast został o wszystkim poinformowany. Dziewczyna zostanie osądzona i odpowie za swoje czyny jak osoba dorosła. Coraz częściej słyszymy o masowych mordach, dokonanych przez zwolenników Tego – Którego - Imienia - Nie – Wolno - Wymawiać. Szerzy się panika, a ludzie boją się wychodzić z domów. Nawet mugole zaczynają coś zauważać. Czy w najbliższym czasie, czeka nas wojna? Komu możemy wierzyć? Tego nie wie nikt. Jedno jest pewne - w tych mrocznych czasach wszyscy jesteśmy w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie._

 _John Skeeter_

W wielkiej sali wrzało jak w ulu , wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spoglądali na stół Gryffindoru w miejsce, gdzie zawsze siadała Kate. To było takie dziwne, jeszcze rok temu w życiu nie powiedziałabym, że Kate może być Śmierciożercą. Raz jeszcze przejechałam wzrokiem po artykule i mimo kontrowersyjnych artykułów, które pisze John Skeeter, tu trzeba było mu przyznać rację – nikt nie wie, komu może ufać i niestety miałam szansę doświadczyć tego na własnej skórze.

Następny tydzień po weekendzie był dla mnie istnym koszmarem. Większość uczniów wiedziała, że Kate była naszą – moją, Anabell i Alicji – przyjaciółką i zaczęła obrzucać nas wrogimi, nieufnymi spojrzeniami. To nie było nic miłego, naprawdę.

Nauczyciele natomiast wzięli sobie za cel, zamęczenie nas na śmierć. Mimo że OWTM'my zdawaliśmy dopiero za rok to i tak nie mieliśmy chwili wytchnienia. Nawet ja i Remus, największe kujony ze swojego rocznika, cały wolny czas spędzaliśmy przy książkach. I tak minął mi marzec, w czasie którego uczniowie powoli przestali obrzucać mnie wrogimi spojrzeniami.

* * *

Siedziałam na kolejnej, nudnej lekcji transmutacji, a profesorka tłumaczyła coś monotonnym, z lekka zirytowanym głosem. Zapewne była już tak zmęczona jak my i wcale się kobiecie nie dziwię. Po pierwsze, była to już dziewiąta lekcja w tym dniu, a po drugie, biedna McGonagall już piątą godzinę próbowała wtłuc nam do głów jeden materiał. Słowo, byłam pewna, że jeszcze trochę, a kobieta zacznie tupać nogą, wymachiwać rękami i pytać, dlaczego my tego, do jasnej Avady Kedavry, nie rozumiemy. Jednym zdaniem - byłam wykończona,, a na pocieszenie zostało mi tylko to, że dzisiaj jest już piątek. Nagle drzwi klasy otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i wleciały przez nie śliczne, małe kuleczki. Były naprawdę ładne, zmieniały kolor i świeciły się takim wyjątkowym blaskiem. Miały tylko jedną wadę - kiedy kogoś dotknęły, osoba ta zaczynała mienić się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Chyba nie muszę opisywać, co działo się w klasie. Wybuchła panika i każdy próbował uciec, jednak drzwi zatrzasnęły się i nie pomagało żadne zaklęcie. Co tu dużo gadać, nie było osoby (poza Huncwotami oczywiście), która wyszła z klasy z normalnym odcieniem skóry. Nie byłam zła, byłam wściekła. Jedna kulka dotknęła moich włosów i teraz wyglądałam jak jakiś przeklęty, tęczowy jednorożec z mugolskich bajek. Tylko rogu mi brakowało. Wszyscy wrócili do dormitoriów w paskudnych humorach i nie pomagało nawet to, że Huncwoci dostali miesięczny szlaban z Filchem. Tak więc nie byłam jedyną osobą, która cała gotowała się w środku. Gdy znalazłam się w łazience, z ulgą stwierdziłam że woda zmywa „tęczę" ze skóry i włosów.

\- Pośpiesz się, Evans bo jeśli Frank zobaczy mnie w takim stanie, to jestem skończona! - wydarła się Alicja i to tak głośno, że bębenki w uszach prawie mi pękły.

\- Alicja, tobie płacą, żebyś się tak darła? - zapytałam zirytowana, wychodząc z łazienki. Alicja rzuciła mi tylko spojrzenie bazyliszka. Położyłam się na łóżku z zamiarem odrobienia prac domowych za pięć minut… tylko na chwile zamknę oczy… dobra trzeba wstać… ale właściwie po co? Jest mi tak dobrze, mam cały weekend na odrobienie prac domowych... Z tą myślą zasnęłam.

* * *

Było sobotnie popołudnie, a ja w doskonałym humorze przechadzałam się szkolnymi korytarzami. Wszystkie prace domowe miałam odrobione, szczęście mi sprzyjało, czego chcieć więcej? No tak, nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, no nie? W jeden chwili szłam sobie spokojnie, a w drugiej poczułam, że ktoś przyszpila mnie do ściany.

\- Potter, lepiej, żebyś miał ważny powód do tarmoszenia mną, bo inaczej znów ci coś złamię – powiedziałam przez zęby, starając się nie wdychać tego wspaniałego zapachu, który mącił mi w głowie.

\- To się okaże, Evans – szepnął mi do ucha, a mnie przeszły słodkie dreszcze, gdy poczułam na szyi jego oddech. Sekundę później poczułam jego usta na moich i po prostu odpłynęłam. Nie był to mój pierwszy pocałunek, bo Potter skradł mi go na czwartym roku, ale, Merlinie, jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie całował mnie w ten sposób. Czułam, że miękną mi kolana, więc objęłam go ramionami, a dłonie wplątałam w jego włosy. Odsunął się szybciej, niżbym sobie tego życzyła. Spojrzałam w jego czekoladowo-brązowe oczy, zamglonym spojrzeniem. I nagle dotarło do mnie co się stało. Całowałam się. Z Potterem. Na zaklęcia niewybaczalne, całowałam się z tym matołem, a do tego, podobało mi się. Wymierzyłam mu siarczysty policzek, na co odsunął się delikatnie, a ja ruszyłam biegiem przed siebie.

\- I tak będziesz moja, Evans – krzyknął za mną.

Może i masz rację, Potter? Może i będę twoja? Ale póki co, będziesz musiał się nieco wysilić, żeby mnie zdobyć.


	9. Rozdział 9 - Jak to było z Huncwotami?

_Dziś chciałabym opowiedzieć wam trochę o bezmózgich matołach... to znaczy o Huncwotach._

 _Bywają oni dość zabawni, ale i bardzo tajemniczy. Nikomu na przykład nie udało się rozgryźć ich dziwnych ksywek. Ale wróćmy do tego, co wiemy, czyli skąd wzięło się ich przezwisko – Huncwoci. Wiążę się z tym dość zabawna historia, która powinna zostać wpisana do kronik szkolnych. To było jeszcze na pierwszym roku, to właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz płuca profesor McGonagall wzbudziły we mnie prawdziwy podziw – ma kobieta kawał głosu._

\- Wy… Ja już po prostu nie mam do was siły! Jesteście w tej szkole niespełna miesiąc, a już udało wam się wprowadzić totalny chaos! Wy… wy… wy huncwoci jedni!

Faktycznie, był to dopiero początek października, a Huncwoci z Blackiem i Potterem na czele, wyprowadzili profesorkę z równowagi psychicznej już jakiś milion razy. Szkoda gadać. Okazało się, że w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali, Huncwoci wywiesili nad wielką salą wiadro z neonową , różową farbą tak, żeby wylało się na pierwszą osobę, która naciśnie klamkę. Mieli pecha, bo na ich nieszczęście była to właśnie McGonagall. Wszyscy byli tak rozbawieni kawałem czwórki chłopaków i wrzaskami nauczycielki, której już zabrakło epitetów na nich, że zaczęli na nich wołać Huncwoci i tak już zostało.

Każdy na początku szkoły wyrobił sobie jakąś opinie - ja byłam grzeczną dziewczynką, która słucha się nauczycieli, Kate śmiała i trochę pyskata, Alicja najlepsza dziewczyna na świecie i bardzo dobrze wychowana. No i oczywiście nasi Huncwoci. McGonagall powiedziała kiedyś, że jeśli uda jej się przetrwać te siedem lat ich nauki to będzie prawdziwy cud. A jeśli ich dzieci przybędą do Hogwartu, to poważnie rozważy emeryturę.

Na początku to Potter i Black robili kawały jednak z czasem Remus i Peter też przeszli na ciemną stronę mocy.

Co do cech ich charakteru, to Remus był nieśmiałym chłopakiem, stanowiącym mózg tej bandy. Peter zakochał się już w bardzo młodym wieku. Nie zgadniecie w kim? W jedzeniu… Ciągle widziałam go z jedzeniem, on chyba nawet z nim spał. Black, całkiem inny niż reszta jego rodziny, zaczynając od tego że nie trafił do Slytherinu, a kończąc na tym, że gardził Śmierciożercami. Jednak po rodzinie odziedziczył wspaniałą urodę, niezwykłą pewność siebie i charakterystyczną dla Blacków wredność. I na koniec Potter - zakochany bez pamięci, jak to ujął, we mnie, rudej, zielonookiej Evans. Dziwne, ale moje wyobrażenie o miłości było inne. No bo jaki zakochany chłopak podpala „przez przypadek" dziewczynie włosy? Już ja znam te jego przypadki! Nie wspomnę już o tym, że kiedyś obudziłam się w łódce, bez wioseł za to na środku jeziora! Musiałam wiosłować rękami, żeby dopłynąć do brzegu.

Kiedy dostałam odznakę prefekta, przysłał mi list z kondolencjami (nie pytajcie skąd on o tym wiedział już w wakacji, bo ja sama tego nie wiem). A jeszcze innym razem w pierwszej klasie, na zajęciach z latania, obaj z Syriuszem zaczęli lecieć w moją stronę. Nie dość że ledwo trzymałam się na tej głupiej miotle, to jeszcze mało nie dostałam ataku serca. Kiedy chłopcy byli już blisko, ja nagle straciłam panowanie nad tym przeklętym kawałkiem drewna. Grzmotnęłam w ziemię, łamiąc przy tym rękę. Od tego czasu nie zbliżałam się do mioteł. Co do ich ksywek - zaczęli ich używać w piątej klasie. Próbowałam wypytać ich dlaczego akurat Rogacz, Łapa i Glizdogon jednak zawsze mnie spławiali. Lunatyka akurat kojarzyłam, ale reszta pozostawała dla mnie tajemnicą, tak samo jak szampon do włosów dla Snape'a. A propos Snape'a, to Black i Potter nienawidzili go już od pierwszego roku. Ba! Od pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu...

Retrospekcja:

Otworzyłam nieśmiało drzwi przedziału, w którym siedzieli miło wyglądający chłopcy (Potter i Black jak się później okazało. O zgubo, jak ja mogłam uważać ich za miłych?!).

\- Cześć, możemy się dosiąść? - zapytałam, a kiedy chłopcy zmierzyli mnie spojrzeniem oblałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Okularnik uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie.

\- Pewnie, siadajcie - mówiąc to, zerknął niechętnie na Severusa.

\- Zaraz, czy to nie tobie podłożyłem nogę na peronie, a ty wpadłeś twarzą w buty mojej matki? Całą drogę ględziła mi o niewychowanych szlamach i zdrajcach krwi… Kompletny idiotyzm, jakby mnie kto o zdanie pytał - powiedział Syriusz, patrząc z rozbawieniem na Severusa.

Mój przyjaciel obrzucił go zabójczym spojrzeniem i lekko się zarumienił.

\- To ja, a bo co?!

\- A nic, po prostu tak śmiesznie leciałeś…

\- Jakbyś mi nie podstawił mi nogi, to bym nie leciał!

\- Nie podskakuj Smarkerusie… - wtrącił się Potter. Chyba chciał powiedzieć Severusie, ale się przejęzyczył. Black wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ja…już cię lubię, stary. Musimy zostać przyjaciółmi! - wyjąkał między napadami śmiechu. Cóż, widocznie wśród czarodziejó też istniało coś takiego jak głupawka. No i tak Severus otrzymał swoją niezbyt miłą Ksywkę.

Na mnie mówili po prostu Ruda lub Evans. Rzadko się zdarzało żeby mówili po imieniu do kogokolwiek.

Nie ma co, ale Huncwoci na pewno zostaną zapamiętani w Hogwarcie na długo.


	10. Rozdział 10 - Dementor w pociągu

Kwiecień był bardzo męczący. Lekcje teleportacji, które szły mi niezwykle opornie, szlabany, które zmęczeni naszymi wybrykami nauczyciele rozdawali na prawo i lewo, masa nauki, a mi dochodził jeszcze problem z Potterem. Starałam się go unikać i z dumą zauważałam, że dość dobrze mi to wychodzi. Nie miałam zamiaru dać mu tak bezczelnie mnie podchodzić i zabawiać się moimi uczuciami. Coraz rzadziej myślałam o Kate i właściwie byłam z tego powodu dość szczęśliwa. Myśl, że osoba, której ufałam był mordercą naprawdę mnie dołowała.

Na całe szczęście, maj był już o wiele spokojniejszy i niemal dało się wyczuć w powietrzu nadchodzący wielkimi krokami, czas słodkiego lenistwa. W tym roku zapowiadały się dla mnie naprawdę ciekawie. Rodzice Pottera wyjeżdżali gdzieś na tydzień, więc byłam zaproszona razem z Anabell, Alicją i resztą Huncwotów. Może i unikałam Pottera, ale uczucie, które we mnie kiełkowało, nie pozwoliło mi odmówić, gdy chłopak zwrócił w moim kierunku swoje piękne, brązowe oczy. Poza tym, nie mogłam zrobić tego Anabell, która wyraźnie coś czuła do Remusa, a wiedziałam, że jeśli nie pojadę ja, to nie pojadą też dziewczyny. Tak więc, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nie miałam większych obiekcji przed spędzeniem tygodnia z Potterem. Oczywiście pojęczałam trochę – tak dla zasady, ale coś mi mówiło, że nie wyszło mi to przekonująco.

Z kolei moi rodzice wyjeżdżali do Francji na dwa tygodnie, więc dziewczyny w tym czasie miały przyjechać do mnie. Może urządzimy jakąś imprezę? Wtedy zaprosi się chłopaków.

Lecz nim nadejdą wakacje, trzeba przeżyć dwa miesiące nauki i przygotować się do egzaminów końcowych. Oczywiście Huncwoci mieli je w poważaniu i cały czas robili kawały.

Muszę przyznać, że ten ostatni całkiem im wyszedł - ucierpieli tylko Ślizgoni. Kiedy wszyscy jedli śniadanie, chłopcom ze Slytherinu nagle wyrosły długie do pasa blond włosy z różowymi pasemkami, natomiast dziewczyny zostały całkiem łyse. W jednej chwili wszyscy zerwali się do dormitorium żeby schować się przed śmiejącą się z nich szkołą. Huncwoci na ten widok przybili sobie piątki uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Ja również uśmiechnęłam się lekko, mimo że nie byłam fanką tego typu wojen między domami. Ale po tych wszystkich upokorzeniach, których doznawałam przez lata, ze strony członków domu węża, musiałam przyznać, że mała zemsta im się należała.

Następny kawał był mniej śmieszny, ale co to dla Huncwotów? Zalali całą szkołę wodą, a sami co?! Zaczęli pływać po szkole malutką łódką i proponować przewiezienie na drugi brzeg. Nie myślcie sobie, że za darmo - żądali buziaków od dziewczyn, a chłopaków najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorowali. Woda miała ze dwa metry, a ja nie potrafiłam pływać, więc, żeby dostać się na zajęcia, cóż, musiałam zawrzeć pakt z diabłem... to znaczy z Huncwotami.

Oczywiście za całą akcję chłopacy zarobili szlaban, ale nie wyglądali na szczególnie przejętych. Ech, cali Huncwoci.

Potter dalej prosił mnie o randki, ale cały czas dawałam mu kosza. Po pierwsze, miałam swoją dumę, a po drugie - nie mogłam tak po prostu zapomnieć o sytuacji z Kate. Nikomu nie pozwolę się bawić moimi uczuciami.

I tak, nim się obejrzałam, już były egzaminy końcowe, a zaraz potem już wsiadałam do pociągu. Siedziałam wesoła z przyjaciółkami i Huncwotami, którzy bezczelnie wepchnęli się do naszego przedziału, kiedy nagle do środka wpadł Severus.

\- Lily, musimy pogadać – powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na wrogie spojrzenia, które posyłali mu wszyscy w przedziale.

\- To nie może zaczekać? - zapytałam chłodno. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z tym pajacem. Potter posłał chłopakowi takie spojrzenie, że od razu nasuwała się myśl „gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać…". I to głównie, dlatego wstałam i wyciągnęłam Ślizgona za rękę z przedziału. Co jak co, ale wkurzanie Pottera nigdy mi się nie znudzi.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytałam, kiedy już oddaliliśmy się od mojego przedziału. Severus wciągnął mnie do łazienki i zasunął zamek.

\- Snape, chyba nie powiesz, że sam nie potrafisz skorzystać z łazienki – rzekłam kpiąco.

\- Lily, przyłącz się do nas! - wyrzucił z siebie, całkowicie ignorując moją zaczepkę.

\- Czekaj, możesz powtórzyć? - zapytałam zbita z tropu.

\- Przyłącz się do nas!

\- Do was znaczy kogo?!

\- Do mnie i Czarnego Pana…

Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy. Nagle zrozumiałam. Szarpnęłam go za lewą rękę i odsłoniłam rękaw. Nic tam nie było, jednak ja nie dałam się nabrać.

\- Reveal Himself! – warknęłam. Było to dość ciężkie zaklęcie ujawniające, którego nauczyłam się na czwartym roku. Nagle na jego ręce dostrzegłam czarną czaszkę z wężem, wysuwającym się z ust. Trwało to ułamek sekundy i zniknęła. To mi wystarczyło. Przez chwilę spojrzałam na niego ze strachem, jednak złość szybko we mnie przeważyła.

\- Ty obrzydliwy morderco! Jak śmiesz?! Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Czy myślisz, że dobrowolnie bym się na to zgodziła?! Nigdy! Nawet, gdybyś przyłożył mi nóż do gardła! - krzyczałam, ile sił w płucach. Wymierzyłam mu policzek w twarz, po czym otworzyłam zamek i wyszłam z łazienki pewnym krokiem. Czy zabolało mnie to co się stało? Nie zamierzałam mówić nauczycielom, miałam kilka ważnych powodów. Czułam pewny sentyment do Severusa, liczyłam że zmądrzeje i bałam narażać się reszcie Ślizgonów, wolałam nawet nie myśleć, co mogli mi zrobić. Nie powiedziałam nic przyjaciołom. Kiedy po kilku minutach od mojego przyjścia zaczęło mi się nudzić, zaproponowałam grę w butelkę. Wyjęliśmy więc butelkę i Fałszoskop.

-Dobra, ja zaczynam - powiedziałam i zakręciłam butelką. Wypadło na Remusa.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda - powiedział niepewnym głosem i zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

\- Czy czujesz coś więcej do którejś z osób w tym przedziale - zapytałam bez chwili zastanowienia. Remus oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a ja miałam wrażenie, że przez chwilę jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Syriuszu. Ale był to tylko moment, bo chłopak szybko przeniósł wzrok na mnie.

\- Tak – odparł w końcu.

Przedział wypełniło głośne „UUUU", a Remus jeszcze bardziej się spalił. Anabell uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a odpowiedziałam jej unosząc kciuk do góry, tak żeby tylko ona widziała.

Remus zakręcił butelką i wypadło na Jamesa.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Czujesz coś do Lily, czy po prostu chcesz ją dodać do kolekcji?

Cała czerwona wbiłam spojrzenie w Fałszoskop.

\- Kocham ją, Lunatyku – powiedział cicho chłopak.

Fałszoskop ani drgnął.

Niespodziewanie pociąg gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Wszyscy polecieliśmy do przodu. Mrucząc ciche przeprosiny, podniosłam się z Blacka i zajmując nieśmiało miejsce, wbiłam podejrzliwe spojrzenie w drzwi. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że słońce, które jeszcze przed chwilą świeciło na dworze, przesłoniły ciemne chmury, a ja sama drżę z zimna. Nagle drzwi naszego przedziału zaczęły powoli się otwierać. Zarżałam, lecz już nie z zimna, a ze strachu. W drzwiach stała ohydna istota. Lewitowała kilka cali nad ziemią. Miała czarny kaptur, z pod którego nie widać było twarzy. Czułam się jakby całe szczęście gdzieś zniknęło. Usłyszałam głos Petuni, formujący się w wymyślne przezwiska pod moim adresem. Przeraźliwy pisk opon, skowyt rannego psa, cichy płacz dziecka, krzyk młodego chłopaka, przez moment przed oczami mignęły mi płomienie i twarz nastolatka, który krzyczał z bólu. Straciłam przytomność. Zauważyłam jeszcze, jak z różdżki Jamesa wyłania się Patronus. Jeleń… Rogacz - przemknęło mi przez myśl i widziałam już tyko ciemność.

* * *

\- Lily! Lily!

Zamrugałam leniwie oczami.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Dementorzy się zbuntowali, napadli na pociąg, ale już wszystko dobrze. Aurorzy przybyli tak szybko, jak się dało i przegonili te potwory. Straciłaś przytomność - odpowiedział mi Potter. Nagle przypomniało mi się, co powiedział, nim zaatakowali nas Dementorzy. Oblałam się rumieńcem i odwróciłam wzrok.

Podniosłam się na chwiejnych nogach. Pociąg znów pędził, widać już było Londyn.

Na dworcu wylewnie pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi, choć już niedługo mieliśmy się zobaczyć. Cóż, po moim dość długim pożegnaniu z Alicją, Anabell i Remusem, wszyscy się już rozeszli, a zostałam tylko ja i Potter i Black, który odmaszerował, najwidoczniej chcąc dać nam trochę prywatności.

\- Wracasz z Blackiem? - zapytałam nieco niezręcznie. Chłopak spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela i powoli skinął głową.

\- Tak, Syriusz mieszka u mnie – odparł krótko, a coś w jego spojrzeniu powiedziało mi, że nie ma zamiaru kontynuować tej rozmowy.

\- Evans?

\- Hmm?

\- Dlaczego zgodziłaś się spędzić u mnie wakacje? - zapytał, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- A to jakiś problem? - odparłam z zakłopotaniem.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, ale gdybym zaproponował ci to rok temu, nawet nie chcę myśleć, jaką klątwą bym oberwał.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają, Potter, nawet takie matoły jak ty czasem dorośleją.

\- Evans, muszę to wiedzieć, czy ty coś do mnie czujesz?

Spojrzałam na niego, przygryzając wargę.

\- Nie wiem, Potter – rzekłam w końcu.

Między nami zapanowała krępująca cisza.

\- Umów się ze mną, Evans.

\- Nie – odparłam niemal automatycznie.

\- Umów się ze mną – powtórzył.

\- Nie.

\- Więc chodźmy gdzieś jako przyjaciele.

\- Ja...

\- Jeszcze do ciebie napiszę – powiedział, posłał mi swój łobuzerski uśmiech i odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza.

Kiedy wchodziłam do domu, wiedziałam, że mam olbrzymi problem, którym był James Potter. Czyżbym naprawdę się w nim zakochała?


	11. Rozdział 11 - Wakacje

Słońce perfidnie świeciło mi w twarz, wybudzając mnie ze snu. Spojrzałam na zegarek – czternasta - głupie słońce, przecież jeszcze tak wcześnie! I znów opadłam na poduszki. Po chwili jednak zorientowałam się, co zobaczyłam na budziku! Była czternasta! Przecież o piętnastej miałam być u Pottera!

Pierwszy tydzień wakacji minął mi w bardzo miłej atmosferze. Razem z mamą gotowałam obiady i dużo rozmawiałam z rodzicami. To prawdziwy cud, ale mamie udało się nawet wyciągnąć ode mnie co nieco na temat Pottera. Jednak wszystko co miłe, kiedyś się kończy i dziś miałam jechać do Pottera. Oczywiście wieczorem nie chciało mi się pakować i stwierdziłam, że rano będę miała na to mnóstwo czasu. Akurat. Zerwałam się z łóżka i jak oparzona pobiegłam do łazienki. Ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach próbowałam ubrać spodnie – ogólnie marny był z tego efekt, nie polecam.  
O czternastej czterdzieści już byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Z uśmiechem na twarzy pożegnałam się z rodzicami i już po chwili siedziałam w Błędnym Rycerzu. Podałam kierowcy adres i usiadłam na, w miarę stabilnie wyglądającym, krześle . Wiele to jednak nie dało, bo już po chwili zaliczyłam tak zwaną glebę razem z krzesłem. Po dwudziestu minutach ekstremalnej jazdy oraz trzech bliskich spotkaniach mojej twarzy z podłogą, byłam na miejscu. To co ujrzałam, prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg! Na słodkiego Merlina, przecież jego dom był niewiele mniejszy od Hogwartu! Nie miał wież ani żadnych takich bajerów, lecz naliczyłam pięć pięter, a poza tym robił naprawdę ogromne wrażenie. Nagle poczułam czyjeś dłonie, zasłaniające mi oczy.  
\- Zgadnij kto, Evans! – powiedział z dziecinną radością w głosie. Już wiedziałam kto to, tylko jedna osoba potrafiła wypowiedzieć moje nazwisko w ten sposób.  
\- Może jakaś wskazówka?  
\- Najpiękniejszy, najcudowniej i najmądrzejszy człowiek świata.  
\- Ech, Potter miałeś powiedzieć coś o sobie, a nie o mnie – powiedziałam z głupim uśmiechem. - Reszta już jest?  
\- Wszyscy oprócz Remusa, on przyjedzie jutro. Dziś… No wiesz… Jest pełnia  
\- Och! - wyrwało mi się. - Biedny Remus.  
\- Też mu współczuję, ale jutro już będzie z nami – rzekł chłopak.

\- Taaa... - mruknęłam. - Chyba jeszcze bardziej mu współczuję.

Potter spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem w oczach, lecz nic już nie powiedział.

Mimo moich protestów, chłopak niósł moją torbę, a ja spokojnie mogłam rozglądać się w tym pałacu. Środek domu Potterów robił równie piorunujące wrażenie, co z zewnątrz. Ogromny hl o szerokie schody. Rzeźby, które wyglądały na zrobione z marmuru. Nawet nie chciałam wyobrażać sobie, ile to wszystko musiało kosztować. Jedno trzeba było przyznać – Potterowie byli niezwykle bogatą rodziną. Szliśmy właśnie po schodach na drugie piętro, gdy dopadło mnie jakieś dziwne uczucie.

\- Potter?

\- Hmm?

\- Co byś zrobił, gdybym zgodziła się z tobą umówić? - zapytałam, czując, że zasycha mi w gardle. Chłopak z wrażenia upuścił torbę i spojrzał na mnie, jak na wariatkę.

\- C-co?

\- Zapytałam, co byś zrobił, gdybym się z tobą umówiła – powtórzyłam. Nagle bardzo wyraźnie poczułam zapach cytryny, piżmu i czekolady. Na Merlina, jakich on używa perfum?! Wbrew sobie, zaciągnęłam się tym cudownym zapachem.

Powoli pokonałam dzielący nas dystans. Potter uważnie wpatrywał się w każdy mój ruch. Wyciągnęłam przed siebie drżącą dłoń i delikatnie dotknęłam jego policzka. Czułam, że moje serce bije szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, a krew huczy mi w uszach. Potter złapał moją dłoń i przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. Nasze twarze zbliżały się do siebie powoli, a ja chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie denerwowałam.

\- Uczyniłabyś mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi – mówi, nim nasze usta łączą się delikatnym pocałunku.

Nie był to mój pierwszy pocałunek – ten skradł mi Potter na czwartym roku – i z pewnością nie był idealny; coś jakby na kształt delikatnego muśnięcia warg, lecz, gdy się od niego oderwałam, czułam bardzo wyraźnie, że moje policzki płoną.

\- Więc chyba jesteśmy umówieni – powiedziałam ochryple.

* * *

Weszliśmy do pokoju Pottera, unikając swoich spojrzeń. Pomieszczenie był ogromne, jak chyba wszystko w tym domu. Ściany obwieszone były plakatami i zdjęciami. Naprzeciw siebie stały dwa łóżka, a mi przypomniało się, co Potter mówił o Blacku. Wyraźnie naprawdę mieszkali razem i do tego dzielili pokój. Było to dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary tego domu, ale dochodząc do wniosku, że to nie mój interes, postanowiłam dać sprawie spokój. Alicja, Anabell, Syriusz i Peter siedzieli na ziemi, grając w najzwyczajniejsze, mugolskie karty.  
\- Nareszcie! - krzyknął na nasz widok Black. - Już się bałem, że zamordowałaś Rogasia i zakopałaś jego zwłoki w ogrodzie.  
\- Ja też cieszę się, że cię widzę – mruknęłam pod nosem.

Potter dołączył się do gry w karty, a ja jedynie obserwowałam wszystko ze średnim zainteresowaniem. W końcu jednak cała nasza banda zaczęła się nudzić, a Potter zaproponował wyjście nad pobliskie jezioro, które, jak się później okazało, było oddalone o dobre dziesięć kilometrów. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że kiedy w końcu wykończeni i źli na Pottera, po dwóch godzinach doszliśmy nad to przeklęte jezioro, nie wiadomo skąd zerwała się burza. Natychmiast zerwaliśmy się do biegu i w tempie ekspresowym ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Byliśmy wykończeni po króciutkim spacerku, który zafundował na Potter, więc kiedy doszliśmy w końcu do domu i kiedy Potter pokazał mi sypialnię, od razu poszłam spać.

* * *

Czułam, że ktoś nade mną stoi więc, mając złe przeczucia, otworzyłam oczy. Tylko to zrobiłam a wylało się na mnie wiadro wody. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że to Potter i Black wymyślili, jakże przebiegły, plan obudzenia mnie. Postanowiłam nie kłócić się o taką bzdurę, choć nie byłam zbyt zadowolona z powodu bycia mokrą.  
\- Evans, tobie odbija! – stwierdził Black, kiedy powiedziałam im spokojnie cześć i poszłam do łazienki.  
\- Zdecydowanie ci odbija – dodał Potter.  
Jakiś czas później sucha i ubrana wyszłam z łazienki.  
\- O której będzie Remus? - zapytałam.  
\- Nie wiem, pewnie będzie zmęczony i prześpi się, więc myślę, że wieczorem.  
\- Rozumiem, a co będzie robić do tego czasu?  
\- A co byś chciała?  
\- Może dokończymy naszą zabawę z pociągu, którą tak bezczelnie nam przerwano?  
\- Butelka? - upewnił się Peter.  
\- Dokładnie. To jak?  
\- Chyba mam lepszy pomysł – rzekł Black, uśmiechając się głupio.

* * *

\- Nie wierzę, że dałam się w to wciągnąć! - warknęłam, a dla potwierdzenia moich słów pokręciłam głową niezadowolona. Całą szóstką włamaliśmy się do opuszczonego, podobno nawiedzanego psychiatryka.  
\- Nie bój się, Evans, jeśli coś się stanie to ty tu zostaniesz, a my polecimy po pomoc – rzekł z wyszczerzem Black.  
\- Ty i Potter pewnie czujecie się jak w domu, spójrz tu, to chyba twój kaftan bezpieczeństwa. – Uśmiechnęłam się wrednie, podnosząc z ziemi coś co wyglądało jak kamizelka ratunkowa, ale nie miało otworów na ręce i sterczały z tego pasy.  
Black popatrzył na mnie oczami zbitego psa. Roześmiałam się na ten widok, a mój śmiech poniósł się echem po starym budynku. Podeszłam zafascynowana do pokoju, który wyglądał na izolatkę. Poczułam się dziwnie, wiedząc, że zapewne niejedna osoba tu umarła. Kto wie, ilu zdrowych ludzi trafiło tu, bo naraziło się władzy.

Poszliśmy dalej, na piętro. Były tam zwykłe pokoje, w których mieszkali obłąkani ludzie. Zwiedziliśmy resztę budynku, lecz nic ciekawego (poza stołem z pasami, który jak stwierdził Łapa przydałby się mi, kiedy ganiam wściekła za Jamesem) nie znaleźliśmy. Zrobiliśmy sobie jeszcze wspólne zdjęcie i postanowiliśmy wracać. Po drodze mijaliśmy jezioro, do którego wczoraj szliśmy. Oczywiście Black i Potter nie przeszli koło niego obojętnie. Wrzucili do wody biednego Petera, a sami zaraz za nim wylądowali w jeziorku. Było gorąco więc może, gdybym umiała pływać dołączyłabym do nich. Alicja i Anabell się nie wahały. Od razu wskoczyły, ja jednak znalazłam mniej strome zejście i usiadłam przy brzegu. Zdjęłam buty po czym zamoczyłam nogi w ciepłej wodzie. Było mi tak dobrze. Słońce grzało przyjemnie, ze strony wody pochodził do mnie śmiech przyjaciół. Przymknęłam oczy.  
\- A ty czemu się nie dołączysz? – zapytał Potter, siadając obok mnie. Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem i zarumieniłam się delikatnie, przypominając sobie nasz wczorajszy pocałunek.  
\- Nie umiem pływać. Zapomniałeś już?  
\- Och, faktycznie. Nie sądzisz, że czas najwyższy to zmienić?

\- Nie – odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem – na lądzie mi dobrze.

\- Daj spokój, Syriusz jest świetnym nauczycielem – powiedział, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Chyba nie tylko mnie przeszedł wtedy dreszcz, bo chłopak spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem w oczach.

\- Tylko nie Black – jęknęłam, kiedy nieco się opamiętałam. Potter jedynie uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
I w ten sposób, kiedy wracaliśmy do domu Potterów umiałam już pływać.  
\- Co powiecie na grę w butelkę, kiedy będziemy w domu? - zapytał Peter.  
\- Luniaczek będzie koło osiemnastej, więc możemy na niego zaczekać. Wtedy zagramy wszyscy razem – odparł Potter.  
\- Brzmi super – podsumowałam.

* * *

Rozgrywaliśmy właśnie setną partię gry w karty i setny raz Black mnie ograł. Miałam powiedzieć coś zrezygnowana, lecz przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi.  
Rzuciliśmy się na nie, jak sępy na padlinę. W końcu to ja dopchałam się, żeby wpuścić zaskoczonego Remusa.  
\- Lunio! - wykrzyknął Potter, odpychając mnie od drzwi i wieszając się biednemy chłopakowi na szyi. Jednak długo to nie trwało. Pottera odepchnął Black.  
\- Luniaczek! - krzyknął jeszcze głośniej niż Potter.  
\- Luniś! - zawołał Peter, odpychając Blacka  
Nagle wszyscy trzej ustawili się w rządku przed oniemiałym Lupinem, krzyknęli zgodnie „Nasz Remi!" i udali, że wycierają łzy niewidzialną chusteczką.  
\- Pobyt w psychiatryku zrobił swoje – mruknęłam na co wszyscy oprócz Lupina, który nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, wybuchnęli szczerym śmiechem śmiechem.

* * *

Pobyt u Pottera minął mi, jak zaczarowany, ale pilnowałam się bardzo uważnie i do żadnych większych zbliżeń już między nami nie doszło. Poza tym, wolałam, żeby sytuacj za szybko się nie wydała – po co mam znosić docinki Alicji i Anabell? A zresztą, sama nie jestem pewna swoich uczuć. Przecież Potter wciąż był tym samym dupkiem co kiedyś. I tylko ta myśl powstrzymała mnie, przed pocałowaniem go w policzek, kiedy się żegnaliśmy. Czy ja byłam smutna z powodu rozstania z Potterem?! Merlinie, coś złego się ze mną dzieje.


	12. Rozdział 12 - To nie randka!

Reszta wakacji mijała mi spokojnie, odwiedziły mnie dziewczyny i postanowiłam pokazać im uroki mugolskiego życia, które widocznie przypadło im do gustu. Mogłam się założyć, że Alicja, pochodząca z czysto-krwistej rodziny jeszcze nigdy nie była w kinie. Za to czarno-biały, wzruszający film zdecydowanie przypadł nam trzem do gustu i wracając miałyśmy oczy zapuchnięte od łez. Sama niemal zapomniałam, że bez czarów można tak dobrze się bawić. Mimo że od tego roku mogłam spokojnie używać ich w trakcie wakacji, to przyzwyczajenie nie pozwalało mi na to. A może po prostu nie chciałam denerwować Petuni? Mimo że dziewczyna za mną nie przepadała, to wciąż pozostawała moją siostrą i wciąż ją kochałam.

Zdarzyło się jednak coś dziwnego, a mianowicie wymieniłam kilka listów z Potterem i... i słodki Merlinie, okazuje się, że on wcale nie jest taki zły. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, listy Jamesa aż śmierdziały jego zakochaniem we własnym odbiciu, ale miał kilka całkiem zdrowych poglądów na różne sprawy i dało się z nim spokojnie porozmawiać (zwłaszcza, że przez listy dość ciężko jest się pokłócić). W ostatnim liście przypomniał mi o tym, na co się zgodziłam podczas pobytu w Potter Manor. Nie wiedziałam co robić, bo z jednej strony coś podpowiadało mi, że powinnam dać chłopakowi szansę, że coś do niego czułam, natomiast druga strona mnie kazała mi brać nogi zapas i nigdy więcej nie zbliżać się do Pottera. Koniec końców zaproponowałam przyjacielskie spotkanie, ale po entuzjazmie z jakim przyjął do Potter wiedziałam, że będzie traktował to jako randkę. Cóż, ważne, że ja będę wiedziała, co miałam na myśli. Zresztą do spotkania został jeszcze tydzień, więc byłam pewna, że do tego czasu zdążę zmienić zdanie.

* * *

Okolica, w której mieszkałam z rodzicami i Petunią była dość spokojna i miła. Szczerze lubiłam to miejsce. Słońce grzało tego dnia wyjątkowo mocno i byłam pewna, że nawet w nocy będzie niesamowicie gorąco. Rozłożyłam się więc w ogródku na miękkiej trawie, z książką w rękach. Niemal zapomniałam o całym świecie, gdy...

\- Miałam właśnie taką nadzieję, że wciąż tu mieszkasz – powiedział do bólu znajomy głos. Głos, którego nie słyszałam od ładnych kilku lat. Zatkało mnie. Przede mną stała wysoka brunetka, której włosy sięgały do łopatek. Jej wiecznie roześmiane, brązowe oczy były wpatrzone prosto we mnie.

\- D-Dorcas? - wyjąkałam.

\- No proszę, nawet pamiętasz jak mam na imię – rzekła ze śmiechem.

Podniosłam się niezdarnie z trawy i patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem. Czy to naprawdę była ona? Chyba tak... W każdym razie, włosy, uśmiech i seksowny strój był na miejscu.

\- Prze najsłodszy Merlinie, co ty tu robisz, Dor? - zapytałam.

Z Dorcas wiąże się niezbyt skomplikowana historia. Chodziła kiedyś do Hogwartu, ale w drugiej klasie rodzice przenieśli ją do szkoły we Francji, gdzie przeprowadziła się cała rodzina. Początkowo utrzymywałyśmy kontakt listowny, lecz z czasem i on się urwał. Nie wierzyłam że jeszcze ją zobaczę.

\- Wróciliśmy do Anglii, Lily, a ja wracam w tym roku do Hogwartu. Pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałam, gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy granicę Anglii, byłaś ty. Musiałam cię odwiedzić. Wciąż pamiętałam twój stary adres.

Siedząc w ogrodzie przed domem, rozmawiałyśmy długimi godzinami. Ona opowiadała mi o Francji, ja mówiłam o zmianach, które zaszły, gdy jej nie było. To wszystko było strasznie dziwne. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że jeszcze ujrzę Dorcas Meadowes, a w tym roku wraca ona do Hogwartu. Czy znów będziemy mogły być przyjaciółkami?

* * *

Obudził mnie dźwięk cichego pukania o szybę. Po tylu latach należności do magicznego świata byłam już do niego przyzwyczajona i wiedziałam co oznacza. Zwlekłam się z łóżka i otworzyłam okno, wpuszczając do środka małą, białą sowę. Odczepiłam od jej nóżki kawałek pergaminu, po czym przyniosłam z kuchni miseczkę z wodą. Sówka spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością i zanurzyła w niej dziób. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i rozwinęłam pergamin, który przyniosła. Cóż, jego treść nie była zbyt odkrywcza, lecz z jakiegoś powodu sprawiła, że na mojej twarzy pojawił się olbrzymi uśmiech.

To już dziś.

J.P.

Odłożyłam liścik na bok i ruszyłam do łazienki. Weszłam do kabiny prysznicowej i odkręciłam ciepłą wodę, która zaczęła spływać na mnie kaskadami. Lubiłam brać prysznic i zawsze przeciągałam tę czynność w nieskończoność. Mogłam wtedy spokojnie rozmyślać o różnych sprawach. Pamiętałam dokładnie, że tej nocy śniło mi się coś złego. Miałam w głowie jedynie przebłyski tego snu, było w nim płaczące dziecko i mnóstwo zielonego światła. Gdy o tym myślałam, doszłam do wniosku, że ten sen był bardzo dziwny. Zakręciłam wodę i owinięta ręcznikiem powlekłam się do pokoju. Ubrałam się zwyczajnie, pamiętając, że to nie jest randka. Tylko spotkanie przyjaciół. Dlaczego więc moje serce biło szybciej i najmniejszego zamiaru nie miało zwolnić? Założyłam na siebie czarną bokserkę i krótkie, białe spodenki. Włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone. Rzęsy pomalowałam tuszem i nie zamierzałam robić nic więcej. Tak było dobrze.

Jadłam akurat śniadanie pod okiem mamy, która przyglądała mi się z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zmarszczyłam z zaskoczeniem brwi – to nie mógł być Potter, ten miał czekać z Dziurawym Kotle. Stwierdziłam więc, że to pewnie ktoś do rodziców lub Petunii i jadłam dalej.

\- To do ciebie – warknęła Petunia, pojawiając się w drzwiach kuchni.

Spojrzałam na nią z zaskoczeniem, lecz ta tylko zmarszczyła brwi z irytacją.

\- Czekasz na specjalne zaproszenie?

\- Petunio! – powiedziała karcąco mama. - Nie odzywaj się tak do siostry!

Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że moja siostra pokaże mamie język, jednak to tylko jeszcze bardziej się nachmurzyła i opuściła pomieszczenie. Westchnęłam i ruszyłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i zamarłam.

\- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, skąd znasz mój adres? - zapytałam z rezygnacją.

\- Raczej nie – odparł Potter z głupim uśmieszkiem. Niech go szlak, znów pachniał cytryną, czekoladą i piżmem.

\- Mieliśmy spotkać się z Dziurawym Kotle, już zapomniałeś?

\- Nie, po prostu...

\- Nie tłumacz się, Potter bo zawsze się tym pogrążasz. Wezmę torebkę i możemy iść.

* * *

\- Wiesz, nigdy nie myślałem, że Lily Evans zgodzi się ze mną umówić – rzekł chłopak, kiedy przechadzaliśmy się nieśpiesznie. Byliśmy tylko my i gdzie by nie spojrzeć złoto – zielona trawa. W oddali połyskiwała rzeka, jednak trzymaliśmy się od niej z daleka.

Nasze ręce lekko się o siebie ocierały, a mnie bardzo kusiło, by chwycić jego dłoń.

\- To tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie, Potter – poczułam go wbrew sobie.

\- James – poprawił mnie. - Mam na imię James, Lily, nie Potter. Będę szalenie wdzięczny, jeśli przestaniesz mówić mi po nazwisku. Poza tym, jeśli się nie mylę, sama zgodziłaś się na tę randkę.

\- To nie jest randka, Po... no niech ci będzie, James.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie randka? - zapytał, zachodząc mi drogę i spoglądając na mnie z góry.

Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Chłopak był ode mnie wyższy, nieziemsko pachniał, moje serce biło jak szalone, a na dodatek jego twarz była coraz bliżej mojej. Czy ten gnojek naprawdę zaraz mnie pocałuje?

Dość szybko dostałam odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Tym razem nie był to tylko delikatny pocałunek, jak ten w domu Pottera. O nie, tym razem jego usta były bardziej brutalne, bardziej namiętne, a ja ze zdziwieniem odkryłam, że wcale nie pozostaję mu dłużna. Drapałam mocno jego szyję i wcale nie protestowałam, kiedy przeszedł z pieszczotami na szyję. Dzięki Merlinowi, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu, inaczej umarłabym ze wstydu. Jęknęłam cicho i dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, co się dzieje. Odsunęłam się od chłopaka z ogromnym rumieńcem zdobiącym moje policzki. Co się ze mną działo?! Miałam wrażenie, że świat dookoła wiruje, a zapach chłopaka wcale niczego mi nie ułatwiał. Oboje oddychaliśmy szybko. Bardzo szybko. Spojrzałam na niego z rozkojarzeniem i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Co on chciał mi udowodnić.

\- Wciąż jesteś pewna, że to nie randka? - zapytał z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, James – zapytałam cicho.

\- Chcę, żebyś była moja – odparł chłopak, uważnie mnie obserwując. - I chcę być twój, Lily. Chcę, żebyś dostrzegła, że zależy mi na tobie.

\- Mam w to uwierzyć po tych wszystkich latach, w których tak ubóstwiałeś wycinać mi kawały? Niejeden raz okrutne kawały.

\- Tylko w ten sposób zwracałaś na mnie uwagę.

\- Wiesz co myślę, James? - zapytałam mrużąc oczy. - Myślę, że wciąż jesteś zakochanym w sobie gnojkiem. I wbij sobie do swojego rozczochranego łba, że to nie jest randka!

\- I tak będziesz moja, Lily – rzekł chłopak, obejmując mnie ramieniem. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jego słowa sprawiły mi przyjemność i nie strąciłam jego ramienia.

* * *

 **Couton - Dzięki za słuszną uwagę, ale zrobienie tego bez chamstwa to chyba zbyt wiele.**

 **Dangemag - Właściwie można to zinterpretować w ten sposób, ale jak już mówiłam, rozdziały były pisane ponad rok temu i spokojnie można powiedzieć, że są w blogaskowym stylu. Aktualnie wstawiam poprawione rozdziały, z którym staram się usuwać wszelkie błędy. Ogółem nie miałam na myśli tego, że Lily leci na Jamesa przez kasę, ale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia ;)**


	13. Rozdział 13 - Powrót do Hogwartu

Koniec wakacji spędziłam naprawdę miło. Tata wziął wolne w pracy i razem z nim oraz mamą wciąż gdzieś wychodziłam. Lub po prostu spędzaliśmy razem wieczory, przeglądając zdjęcia. Kochałam słuchać historii opowiadanych przez moich rodziców. Podobno rodzice taty nie akceptowali mojej mamy i by z nią być, tata wyrzekł się całej rodziny. Uważałam, że jest to równocześnie piękne i okropne. Dzień powrotu do szkoły nadszedł jak na mój gust stanowczo zbyt szybko. Nim się obejrzałam, kufer był już spakowany i wszystko było gotowe do wyjazdu. Nie byłam pewna, czy jeszcze wrócę tu po wakacjach, w końcu w świecie czarodziejów byłam pełnoletnia, a w styczniu będzie tak również w świecie Mugoli. Pożegnałam się więc dość wylewnie z moim pokojem, dotknęłam niemal każdej rzeczy, jaka się tam znajdowałam i wysprzątałam go, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Pożegnanie, które urządzili mi rodzice sprawiło, że niemal spóźniłam się na pociąg, lecz ostatecznie znalazłam się na peronie 9 i 3/4 za pięć jedenasta. Rozglądałam się za jakąś znajomą twarzą i dość szybko ją dostrzegłam.

\- Lilka, ile można czekać? - zawołała Dorcas, rzucając się na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się i uścisnęłam ją, zaciągając się jej zapachem poziomek.  
\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś, że może być tak, jak dawniej.

\- Nie będzie jak dawniej, Lil, będzie jeszcze lepiej. Nic się nie zmieniłaś, wiesz?

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement...

Razem znalazłyśmy przedział, w którym siedzieli Potter, Black i Alicja.

\- Dorcas? - zawołała zaskoczona Alicja.

\- Meadowes? - rzekł w tym samym czasie Syriusz.

\- No popatrz, Lilka, następni, którzy mnie pamiętają.  
\- Gdzie jest Anabell i Remus – zapytałam, dostrzegając nieobecność tej dwójki  
\- Och, Anabell pokłóciła się z Remusem i gdzieś wybiegła. Remus też wyszedł, ale poszedł w drugą stronę.  
Westchnęłam ciężko i opuściłam przedział podczas gdy Alicja pogrążyła się w rozmowie z Dorcas. Peter, Syriusz i James również byli zbyt zajęci, by zmartwić się moją nieobecnością.

Dziewczynę znalazłam siedzącą w łazience, całą we łzach. Westchnęłam ciężko i przytuliłam ją do siebie o nic nie pytając.

\- Dlaczego on mnie nie chce?! - zapytała łkając. - Kocham go, Lily, dlaczego on mnie nie chce?!

\- Anabell, nie można kogoś zmusić do miłości – powiedziałam, głaskając ją po włosach. - Wiem, że to, co powiem będzie okrutne, ale może ty kochasz Remusa, ale on nie kocha ciebie. A może cię kocha, tylko nie jest gotowy się do tego przyznać? Jeśli naprawdę go kochasz, An, zaczekasz na niego tyle, ile trzeba.

\- A jeśli on nic do mnie nie czuje?

\- Będziesz musiała nauczyć się z tym żyć. Będziesz musiała zaakceptować, że ktoś inny będzie potrafił dać mu szczęście.

\- To nie fair – powiedziała, ukrywając twarz w moim ramieniu.

\- Wiem, An, wiem.

* * *

Anabell uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy dojeżdżaliśmy już do Hogwartu i wtedy poszła do przedziału, by poznać Dorcas. Ja wyruszyłam natomiast na poszukiwanie Remusa. Siedział w pustym przedziale i wyglądał na niezwykle przygnębionego.

\- Remi? - zapytałam, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie rób mi wyrzutów, Lily i tak czuję się jak ostatni cham.

\- Nie mam zamiaru na ciebie najeżdżać – powiedziałam i zajęłam miejsce obok niego. Nie byłam pewna, ale chłopak chyba wcześniej płakał.

\- Nie potrafię kochać Anabell. To świetna dziewczyna i wiem co do mnie czuje, ale... ale moje serce zdobył ktoś inny.

\- Nie powinieneś się cieszyć? - zapytałam z lekkim zaskoczeniem. - Miłość to cudowna sprawa.

\- Lily, nie rozumiesz. Zakochałem się w kimś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni mojego uczucia. Ba! On nigdy się o nim nie dowie. Kocham tę osobę tak długo, że nie pamiętam kiedy to się zaczęło, to mnie zabija. Zabija mnie patrzenie, jak ta osoba wciąż jest z kimś innym, że nigdy nie patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym tego pragnął.

\- Nie wiem jak ci pomóc, Remi.

\- Po prostu obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz.

\- Masz moje słowo.

* * *

Uczta jak zawsze była wspaniała, jednak Huncwoci nie byliby sobą, gdyby czegoś nie wywinęli.  
Ni z tego ni z owego pojawił się transparent z napisem „Huncwodzkiego nowego roku szkolnego!"  
W tej samej chwili zmaterializowały się kwiatki. Przez chwilę nawet myślałam, że są nieszkodliwe. Ta… Nic bardziej mylnego! Kwiatki rzuciły się na uczniów i zaczęły ich gryźć.  
Panika wybuchnęła w Wielkiej Sali i dopiero po dwóch godzinach mogłam spokojnie położyć się do łóżka.

* * *

Budzik zadzwonił za wcześnie jak na mój gust. Godzina ósma w sobotę to zdecydowanie nie pora dla mnie, lecz były to urodziny naszego gajowego i szykowaliśmy mu niespodziankę. Huncwoci kupili mu nawet prezent – słodkiego, małego pieska.

Moim zadaniem było wyciągnąć Hagrida z jego chatki na godzinę. Miałam już pewien pomysł. Ubrałam się szybko, włosy zaplotłam w warkocz. Wyszłam z zamku, po drodze dając znać przyjaciołom, że zaczynamy misję „Urodziny Hagrida".  
Nim zapukałam do drzwi pół-olbrzyma poczochrałam lekko włosy i przybrałam przerażony wyraz twarzy. Załomotałam gwałtownie w drewniane drzwi i czekałam. Po trzech minutach stanął w nich ogromny, przerażający dla nieznajomych mężczyzna. Jednak każdy, kto znał Hagrida wiedział jak spokojne ma on usposobienie.  
\- Co jest Lilka?  
\- Hagridzie, nie ma czasu, byłam na spacerze w Zakazanym Lesie i znalazłam rannego jednorożca! Tak jak podejrzewałam Hagrid poszedł natychmiast za mną. Dziwne, że nie pytał, co robiłam w Zakazanym Lesie. No cóż, nie narzekałam. Oczywiście nie znaleźliśmy żadnego rannego jednorożca. Zaszliśmy dosyć daleko, więc przed chatką Hagrida na powrót byliśmy po ponad godzinie.

Olbrzym zaprosił mnie na herbatkę, a kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi rozległo się gromkie: WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO HAGRIDZIE!  
Stało tam całe grono nauczycielskie, Huncwoci i moje przyjaciółki. James podbiegł do Hagrida z psiakiem, który na szyi miał czerwoną kokardę.  
-To prezent od Huncwotów i dziewczyn – powiedział i podał olbrzymowi psa. Hagrid wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i hałaśliwie wydmuchał w nią nos.

Zaśpiewaliśmy mu sto lat, a chwilę później Huncwoci wnieśli tort. Ktoś uruchomił magiczne radio i w tle grała muzyka.

Bawiłam się naprawdę dobrze, kiedy ktoś zasłonił mi oczy od tyłu.

\- Jeśli zgadniesz kto, dostaniesz buziaka – rzekł James.

\- Najbardziej napuszony Szukający Gryffindoru?

\- Czuję się zraniony – odparł chłopak, stając przede mną.

\- Tak właśnie miałeś się poczuć.

\- To chyba nici z tego buziaka. Ale co powiesz na randkę?

\- Musisz się bardziej postarać, James – rzekłam i pstryknęłam go w nos.  
\- A czy towarzystwo mojej wspaniałej osoby nie jest wystarczająco kuszące?

\- Jaką mam pewność, że nie skończę jak setki dziewczyn w Hogwarcie, którymi się zabawiłeś i którym złamałeś serce.

\- One nie były tobą, Lily.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy mnie to przekonuje, James. Możesz mi zagwarantować, że naprawdę nie jesteś tamtym znęcającym się na słabszymi dupkiem?

\- Mogę ci zagwarantować moją miłość.

\- To nie wystarczy, James – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się na pięcie.

\- Evans! - zawołał za mną. - I tak będziesz moja.

\- Możliwe, ale będziesz musiał nieco się pofatygować – odparłam i mogłam przysiąc, że chłopak uśmiecha się bezczelnie.


	14. Rozdział 14 - Każdy ma swoje uczucia

W poniedziałek rano wstałam w doskonałym nastroju. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, ubrałam się (mając przy tym małe problemy z zawiązaniem krawatu, co zdarzało mi się dość częsta) i popędziłam na śniadanie. Moje przyjaciółki wyszły przede mną, więc gdy dotarłam do Wielkiej Sali, one kończyły jeść. Uważnie przyjrzałam się Dorcas, która wyglądała na potwornie zmęczoną.

\- A ty co robiłaś przez całą noc? - zagadnęłam ją.

\- Nie mogłam spać, więc poszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Siedzieli tam Syriusz i Peter, a nasza gadanina przeciągnęła się do rana. Nie do wiary ile świetnych kawałów wycięli Huncwoci, gdy mnie nie było.

Spojrzałam na nią z komicznym oburzeniem.

\- Ty zdrajco! - zawołałam. - Walczę z ich wygłupami od pierwszego roku, jak możesz!

\- Mów co chcesz, Lilka, ale ich wyczyny zawsze mnie rozbawiały i wątpię, żeby się to zmieniło.

Przez resztę śniadania mordowałam Meadowes wzrokiem, a Alicja z Anabell niezbyt dyskretnie nabijały się z tego.

\- A co z tobą i Frankiem, Al? - zapytałam, kiedy szłyśmy na naszą pierwszą lekcję.

\- Co ty masz do tego zdrabniania imion? - zapytała Alicja, po czym zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Nie chcę brzmieć jak jedna z tych wielce zakochanych panienek, ale wydaje mi się, że to co jest między mną a Frankiem zaowocuje w coś wielkiego. Lubię spędzać z nim czas i on też zdaje się lubić moje towarzystwo. Kilka razy nawet pocałował mnie w policzek. Szkoda, że Frank skończył szkołę, będzie mi bez niego smutno, ale zawsze pozostają nam weekendy w Hogsmeade.

\- Oj, Alicja, chyba naprawdę się zakochałaś. - Anabell zaśmiała się.

\- Tylko patrzeć jak wy się zakochacie. Coś mam takie wrażenie, że naszemu rudzielcowi ktoś zaczyna mącić w głowie.

Spojrzałam na nią z rządzą mordu.

\- Coś sugerujesz? - warknęłam.

\- Tylko tyle, że wydajesz się być bardziej otwarta w towarzystwie Pottera – rzekła z sugestywnym uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz co, Carter, ty to się lepiej swoim Frankiem zajmij.

\- O to możesz być spokojna, Lily – odparła dziewczyna, robiąc rozmarzoną minę.

Po kilku minutach wędrówki dotarłyśmy do lochów, gdzie miałyśmy mieć dwie godziny eliksirów.

Profesor Slughorn dobrał nas w pary tak, żeby słabsi byli z lepszymi. Oczywiście wylądowałam z Jamesem. Wciąż się zastanawiam, kto postawił mu na SUM'ach Powyżej Oczekiwań a eliksirów. Za zadnie mieliśmy przygotowanie prostego eliksiru wspomagającego pamięć. Jeśli sądziliście, że czegoś tak prostego Potter nie da rady spieprzyć, to grubo się myliliście. Ale nie martwcie się, ja też na początku tak myślałam.

Potter zdawał się mieć dobry dzień bo zepsuł go tylko dwa razy i to uśpiło moją czujność. Już prawie kończyliśmy, kiedy zawołała mnie Anabell. Pracowała z Peterem i poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Odeszłam tylko na chwilę, raptem trzydzieści sekund. Nasz eliksir wybuchnął z głośnym hukiem i dostał nim James. Kiedy para wywołana wybuchem opadła zobaczyłam, że chłopak leży nieruchomo na ziemi. Byłam pewna, że na krótką chwilę moje serce przestało bić.

* * *

Po skończonych zajęciach udałam się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, w którym wylądował Potter, lecz pielęgniarka – pani Adams – kazała mi iść sobie i nie przeszkadzać jej pracować. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że zapewniła mnie, iż chłopakowi nic nie będzie. Musiała się natomiast pośpieszyć, jeśli miała pozbyć się blizn po oparzeniach z jego ciała.

Mogłam choć trochę odetchnąć z ulgą. Poinformowałam o tym Huncwotów, którzy odetchnęli z ulgą. Black z Peterem od razu polecieli do dormitorium, twierdząc, że muszą coś dokończyć, natomiast Remus wciąż siedział przed kominkiem z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wciąż przejmujesz się tą osobą? - zapytałam, siadając obok niego.

\- O wiele bardziej niż powinienem.

\- Jeśli ten ktoś sprawia, że jesteś smutny, to może nie jest ciebie wart? - zaproponowałam.

\- Ta osoba nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej czyny mnie ranią.

\- Dlaczego nie porozmawiasz z nią o tym?

\- Bo zepsułbym tym wszystko. Nie powinienem czuć tego, co czuję, Lily. Brzydzi mnie to uczucie, ale nic nie mogę na nie poradzić.

\- Nie mów tak, Remus. Żadna miłość nie jest zła i nie powinna brzydzić.

\- Ta jest – odparł smutno chłopak. - Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy między tobą a Jamesem coś zaczyna zmieniać?

\- Skąd... - zaczęłam, jednak zamilkłam w połowie. - Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy.

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement – zaśmiał się chłopak. - Lily, jeśli mogę ci doradzić; daj Jamesowi szansę. Wiem, że bywa dupkiem i pewnie nieraz doprowadzi cię do szału, ale wiem też o nim jedną rzecz, jest bardzo stały w uczuciach. Uwierz mi, jeśli ktoś może podarować ci ogromną miłość, to właśnie on.

\- Może masz rację – westchnęłam. - Ostatnio... Myślę, że moje uczucia do niego nieco się zmieniły, ale boję się. Boję się, że skończę jako następna naiwna idiotka, która uległa Potterowi, on się zabawił i zostawił ją.

\- To wyłącznie twoja wina, ale myślę, że wy naprawdę możecie być szczęśliwi.

\- Pomyślę jeszcze nad tym, a ty... spróbuj wykonać pierwszy krok. Nie lubię widzieć cię tak przygnębionego.


	15. Rozdział 15 - Kłótnia

Black patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

\- C-Co?! - wydusił w końcu.

\- To co słyszałeś, baranie! Byłam tam przed lekcjami. Pani Adams nigdzie nie było, więc weszłam. Na początku nic nie podejrzewałam. Byłam zadowolona, bo się obudził, ale wtedy on powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia kim jestem.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał ze strachem Peter.

\- W stu procentach.

\- Co było dalej? - dociekał Remus.

\- Jak to, co?! Uciekłam stamtąd. Miałam czekać, aż zawoła panią Adams, a ja dostanę wieczny szlaban?

Siedziałam na łóżku Blacka, tłumacząc Huncwotom, czego byłam niedawno świadkiem. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego oczy tak bardzo mnie pieką, przecież to nie moja sprawa, że Potter najprawdopodobniej stracił pamięć. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że łzy spływają po moich policzkach, a ja sama szlocham głośno. Poczułam delikatne ramiona Remus, który przytulił mnie do siebie i cichy jęk Blacka. Uspokoiła się po dobrej godzinie, ale Lupin zdawał się nie być ani trochę zły tym, że do reszty przemoczyłam mu koszulę.

\- Przepraszam – mruknęłam. - Nie wiem, co mi się stało.

\- Za to ja wiem – rzekł Syriusz, który wyglądał dziwnie blado. - Jesteś w nim zakochana, Evans, tylko boisz się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samą sobą.

\- Ja...

Nagle drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się i wkroczył przez nie nasz obiekt rozmyślań. Co dziwne, wcale nie wyglądał na zdezorientowanego czy zagubionego.

\- Hej wszystkim. Cześć, Evans. Genialną miałaś minę rano.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Ty... TY WSTRĘTNY SYMULANCIE! - krzyknęłam i ruszyłam do drzwi.

\- Och, Lily, nie rób scen, to był tylko żart – zawołał za mną. Zatrzymałam się z dłonią na klamce, trzęsąc się ze złości. Odwróciłam się i wymierzyłam mu z całej siły cios w policzek.

\- HEJ! To bolało! - żachnął się, ale ja już byłam za drzwiami.

* * *

Obudził mnie dźwięk budzika.

Spojrzałam nieco sennie na moje współlokatorki, niemal natychmiast się rozbudzając i wszystkie w jednym momencie rzuciłyśmy się na drzwi łazienki. Rozpoczęła się rutynowa przepychanka. W końcu to ja wygrałam bój i zajęłam łazienkę. Wzięłam zimny, rozbudzający prysznic, ubrałam się i machnięciem różdżki wysuszyłam włosy. Sięgały mi już do pasa.

\- Anabell – zawołałam, opuszczając łazienkę.

\- Co? - burknęła sennie.

\- Możesz obciąć mi włosy?

Kilka minut później moje włosy sięgały zaledwie do ramion. Byłam tym niezwykle usatysfakcjonowana. Przynajmniej nie będę już miała problemów z rozczesywaniem ich.

* * *

Wkroczyłam do Wielkiej Sali pewnym krokiem, ale już po chwili drogę zagrodziła mi wielka tablica z napisem „Przepraszam".

Spojrzałam na Pottera z pogardą, wyminęłam tablicę i usiadłam przy stole. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że jestem taka głodna. Nałożyłam sobie sałatkę i przez chwilę patrzyłam na kurczaka. Dlaczego by nie odstawić mięsa? Przecież i tak za nim nie przepadałam. Tak właśnie zostałam wegetarianką.

* * *

Lekcje wlokły mi się w nieskończoność, może dlatego że był to piątek. Potter biegał za mną cały dzień, lecz uparcie go ignorowałam.

Kiedy skończyły się lekcje Dorcas namówiła mnie na wspólne biegania. Musiałam przyznać, że moja kondycja była niezwykle mała, jeśli w ogóle.

Było ciepło jak na wrzesień, więc po godzinie biegania rozłożyłyśmy się na trawie, łapiąc ostatnie promienie słońca. Niespodziewanie ktoś podniósł mnie i wrzucił do jeziora krzycząc: UWOLNIĆ EVANS.

Szczęście, że tym razem Potter ruszył łbem i wrzucił mnie na dość płytką wodę. Wyszłam wściekła z wody i mijając go bez słowa poszłam do dormitorium, a Dorcas, śmiejąc się poszła za mną. Byłam wściekła na tego pajaca i choć coś mnie do niego ciągnęło, nie zamierzałam mu wybaczyć, póki nie przeprosi mnie tak na poważnie.

* * *

\- KURDE! - krzyknęłam na cały głos, budząc tym moje przyjaciółki.

\- CO JEST?! - Alicja sturlała się z łóżka i od razu skoczyła na równe nogi, łapiąc różdżkę.

\- Ktoś tu był, słowo daję.

Dorcas zapaliła światło, które mnie oślepiło. Zamrugałam oczami, żeby odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Wstałam i rozejrzałam się. Nasze szafki były zdemolowane, a ja ze zgrozą zobaczyłam, że zniknęły wszystkie nasze podręczniki, pergaminy i wszystkie przyrządy szkolne po za różdżkami.

\- Dziewczyny, ktoś nas okradł! - zawołała Anabell. W tej chwili coś mi przyszło do głowy.

\- HUNCWOCI! - krzyknęłyśmy wszystkie razem i rzuciłyśmy się do drzwi. Wtargnęłyśmy jak huragan do dormitorium Huncwotów i zdziwione zorientowałyśmy się, że oni smacznie śpią. Wyszłyśmy więc po cichu i zdezorientowane wróciłyśmy do naszej sypialni. O dziwo wszystko wróciło na miejsce. Przez chwilę patrzyłyśmy na to oniemiałe, aż w końcu nieco się otrząsnęłyśmy. Była czwarta rano, ale żadna z nas już się nie kładła. Dziś było pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade w tym roku. Alicja szła z Frankiem, a Dorcas miała zamiar zabrać się z Remusem i Syriuszem. Z tego co wiedziałam, Peter i James mieli zostać w szkole, podobnie jak ja i Anabell.

* * *

\- Lily! - zawołał mnie Potter, kiedy zamierzałam iść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie

\- Tak, Potter?

\- Przepraszam.

\- Wiesz co? Odczep się ode mnie, zachowujesz się jak natrętny łoś!

\- Tylko nie łoś! - warknął z dziwną irytacją.

\- A co? Wolisz jelenia czy sarnę?

Na jego twarzy dostrzegłam zdziwienie pomieszane z przerażeniem. Szybko jednak zapanował nad emocjami i zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. Zawrócił do dormitorium chłopców. Prychnęłam wściekle.

\- Tak, Potter, odejdź, przecież tak jest najłatwiej.

\- A co innego mam zrobić? - zapytał, odwracając się w moją stronę. - Zażartowałem sobie z ciebie w głupi sposób i żałuję tego, ale to ty nie chcesz przyjąć moich przeprosin!

\- Widocznie za mało się starasz!

\- Och, oczywiście! Przecież sześć lat latania za tobą nic nie znaczy!

\- TRZEBA BYŁO DAĆ SOBIE SPOKÓJ! NIGDY NIE PROSIŁAM, ŻEBYŚ ZA MNĄ BIEGAŁ JAK GŁUPEK!

\- SKORO TAK BARDZO CHCESZ, TO PROSZĘ BARDZO, DAM CI TEN TWÓJ WYMARZONY SPOKÓJ!

\- NO I ŚWIETNIE!


	16. Rozdział 16 - Evans to wredna zołza

Kręciłam się po szkole bez celu, wciąż czując w sobie ogromną złość, ale i smutek. Wtedy właśnie wpadłam na Jacoba, mojego starego przyjaciela, z którym nie rozmawiałam od dobrego roku. Nie, nie byliśmy pokłóceni, ale jakoś nie było żadnej okazji do rozmowy. Jacob był rok ode mnie młodszy i należał do domu mądrości.

\- Lily, Ruda Istotko, jak dawno cię nie widziałem – zawołał, przytulając mnie mocno do siebie. - Co u ciebie słychać?

Uśmiech sam pojawił się na mojej twarzy – zawsze się tak działo, gdy towarzyszył mi Jacob. Był on urodzonym optymistą i nie sposób było się przy nim złościć. Wyszliśmy razem na błonia i rozmawialiśmy niemal cały dzień. Byłam zadowolona, a dodatkowo nie miałam czasu, by myśleć o Jamesie.

\- To co, widzimy się jutro? - zapytał, kiedy staliśmy pod wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Na to wygląda, musimy nadrobić stracony czas. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tyle się nie widzieliśmy.

* * *

Następnego dnia obudziłam się lekko przygnębiona, pamiętając o kłótni z Jamesem. Właściwie, czym ja się tak przejmowałam? Przecież to tylko Potter. Tylko Potter, do którego zaczynam coś... No dobra, do którego coś czuję!

Ubrałam się i zeszłam do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Hej, Ruda Istotko – rzekł Jacob, przysiadając się do stołu Gryfonów. Moje przyjaciółki wyglądały na nieco zaskoczone, lecz nic nie powiedziały.

\- O, cześć - odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Już po śniadaniu?

\- Nie do końca – przyznałam z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Nie szkodzi, zaczekam.

Podczas kiedy ja jadłam, chłopak opowiadał mi o dziewczynie, która niesamowicie mu się podoba.

I kiedy już mieliśmy wyjść na błonia, jak na moje szczęście przystało (Przecież jestem Evans, no nie?) zaczęło padać. Padać to słabe słowo. Lało jak z prysznica.

\- No to co, Istotko? Chyba dziś sobie nie pospacerujemy.

\- Chyba nie – zgodziłam się.

\- Ale nie martw się, chyba mam pomysł. Słyszałaś kiedy o Pokoju Życzeń?

\- O czym?

\- Tak myślałem. Chodź, pokażę ci.

Dotarliśmy na siódme piętro, a Jacob zaczął przechadzać się koło ściany i już po chwili ukazały nam się drzwi. Pchnął je lekko i ukazało nam się duże, ciepłe wnętrze. W środku trzaskał wesoło kominek, a na podłodze leżał duży biały dywan, na którym stał mały stolik i dwa krzesła.

\- Jest perfekcyjnie – rzekłam z uśmiechem.

\- Zaraz wracam…przyniosę coś do jedzenia i picia z kuchni.

Kiedy wrócił pogrążyliśmy się w rozmowie. Rozmawiałam wesoło, ale gdzieś w ciemnym kącie mojego mózgu siedział James. Czy Potter musi mi przeszkadzać, nawet gdy nie jest w pobliżu?!

* * *

Było już dobrze po dziewiętnastej, kiedy pożegnałam się Jacobem. Poszłam do Wielkiej Sali, w której trwał obiad, jednak nie przekroczyłam progu bo zauważyłam coś zauważyłam. Evans to wredna zołza - głosił czerwony napis, który ktoś nabazgrał na drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. Na moje policzki wystąpił ogromny rumieniec.

\- Potter, jeśli to ty to zrobiłeś... - zawołałam, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

\- Co Evans? Prawda cię zabolała?

\- Jak możesz?! Owszem, pokłóciliśmy się, ale to nie daje ci prawa mnie obrażać!

\- Odezwała się święta, która nigdy mnie nie obraziła!

\- Wiesz co?!

\- No co? Wylej swój żal!

\- Dalej jesteś tym przeklętym dupkiem!

\- A ty wciąż jesteś głupia!

\- Masz rację! – krzyknęłam. - Jestem głupia, bo uwierzyłam, że się zmieniłeś!

\- No tak, dla ciebie wszyscy powinni się zmieniać, prawda?

\- Odczep się ode mnie, Potter!

\- Co, brakuje ci argumentów? - zapytał.

\- Nie, Potter, po prostu nie chcę kłócić się z osobą... z osobą, którą kocham! - zawołałam, czując, że z moich oczu płyną łzy. Chłopak stał jak sparaliżowany, z lekko uchylonymi ustami, a ja nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że obserwuje nas cała Wielka Sala w tym też nauczyciele.

Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Strażnik Texasu, czyli McGonagall.

\- Czy wy oszaleliście?! Gryffindor traci po dwadzieścia punktów za waszą dwójkę i oboje macie zgłosić się do mnie na odrobienie szlabanu!

* * *

Zaraz po tym, jak zarobiłam szlaban od nauczycielki Transmutacji, wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali, czując się upokorzoną, jak jeszcze nigdy. Płakałam przez całą drogę do Pokoju Wspólnego, a później płakałam z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Wytarłam twarz rękawem, choć wiedziałam, że to i tak nie ukryje moich zapuchniętych od płaczu oczu. Moim oczom ukazał się James Potter, z bukietem kwiatów w ręku, klęczący na ziemi.

\- Wyglądasz jak zbity pies, Potter – spróbowałam zażartować, jednak smutek w jego oczach powiedział mi, że doskonale widać, ile łez wylałam.

\- Pies to raczej rola Syriusza.

\- No tak, ty pewnie wolisz być łosiem – uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

\- Przepraszam, Lily. Miałaś rację, przez cały ten czas zachowywałem się jak dupek. Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że napisu już nie ma i dać ci kwiaty. Remus mówi, że dziewczyny lubią takie rzeczy, więc miałem nadzieję, że tobie też się spodobają.

\- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś bukiet róż? Jeśli włamałeś się do szklarni profesor Sprout to ja nie chcę o tym wiedzieć.

\- Więc nie powiem ci, że to zrobiłem – rzekł z ogromnym uśmiechem. - To jak, wybaczysz łosiowi?

\- A mam wyjście?

\- Raczej nie, sarenko – odparł, wstając z ziemi i zbliżając się do mnie. Uderzył we mnie niezwykle intensywny zapach cytryny i czekolady. Jak to jest, że ich połączenie pachnie tak wspaniale? Nie miałam szansy dłużej się nad tym zastanowić. Uniemożliwiły mi to usta chłopaka. Nie żebym jakoś intensywnie protestowała... Szybko oddałam pocałunek, obejmując jego szyję ramionami.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, James – rzekłam, kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy.

\- Cieszy mnie to.

* * *

Siedziałam z Jamesem w moim dormitorium, a mimo dość późnej godziny moich przyjaciółek wciąż nie było. Chłopak miał jednak swoje sposoby, bym się tym zbytnio nie przejmowała.

\- Wiesz, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak nie lubisz mioteł. To naprawdę świetna sprawa.

\- Tak, jeśli ma się samobójcze zapędy, Łosiu.

\- Przesadzasz, sarenko. Kiedyś wezmę cię na przejażdżkę i zobaczysz jakie to wspaniałe uczucie.

\- Wiesz, na ziemi mi dobrze.

\- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie.

Nagle do dormitorium wpadła zapłakana Anabell.

\- Widzimy się jutro, dobrze? - zwróciłam się do chłopaka.

\- Nie ma sprawy, do zobaczenia, Evans.

Odczekałam aż kroki chłopaka ucichną na schodach, po czym podeszłam do przyjaciółki.

\- An? Co się dzieje?

\- N-Nic – odparła, jeszcze bardziej zanosząc się szlochem.

\- Znów chodzi o Remusa? - Westchnęłam.

\- Dlaczego, Lily? Dlaczego on wciąż się upiera, że nic do mnie nie czuje?! Przecież... przecież musi coś czuć! Tak dobrze nam się rozmawia!

\- Anabell, przecież już o tym rozmawiałyśmy, nie można na nikim wymusić miłości. Może Remus traktuje cię jak przyjaciółkę? Nie niszcz tego.

\- Ale ty nie rozumiesz! Nie umiem tak! Nie umiem być tylko jego przyjaciółką! Wszystko w nim mnie do niego przyciąga! Kiedy czuję jego zapach, mam wrażenie, że wariuję, a gdy go nie ma... gdy go nie ma jest mi tak ciężko. Kocham go!

\- To nie zawsze wystarczy, An, nie zawsze.

* * *

 **Guest - Sama jestem zaskoczona, że kiedyś tak pędziłam z akcją, ale myślę, że niebawem ona zwolni. Co do miłości Remus to wyjaśni się to, ale za długi, długi czas (około rozdziału 62, który aktualnie piszę), ale powiem ci, że z tym slashem jesteś na całkiem dobrej drodze, mam nadzieję, że cię tym nie odstraszę :)**


	17. Rozdział 17 - Głosy

Związek mój i Jamesa zaczynał nabierać rumieńców, co owocowało niemałym zaskoczeniem ze strony naszych przyjaciół. Ba! Ze strony połowy szkoły, która niejeden raz była świadkiem ogromnych kłótni między nami. Ale, mimo że te wszystkie natarczywe spojrzenia nie sprawiały mi przyjemności, to jakoś je znosiłam. Nie afiszowaliśmy się szczególnie tym, że jesteśmy razem – nie całowaliśmy się przy ludziach, ani nie chodziliśmy za ręce, lecz jakimś cudem i tak staliśmy się obiektem plotek. Właściwie to nie przeszkadzało mi to tak bardzo, zwłaszcza, że z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przekonywałam się, że Remus miał rację. Czyżby James Potter naprawdę mnie kochał? A co ważniejsze – czy o to możliwe, że Lily Evans odwzajemniała jego uczucie?

* * *

Był piątek – najlepszy dzień tygodnia. Niby ciężko tyrasz na lekcjach, ale masz już świadomość, że jeszcze tylko odbębnisz te lekcje i masz całe dwa dni spokoju. Zadowolona, w doskonałym nastroju weszłam do klasy eliksirów i tam mina mi zrzedła. Znów pracowaliśmy w parach i, do diabła ciężkiego, znów pracowałam z Potterem... To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.

* * *

\- POTTER! NIE WRZUCAJ TAM TEGO! – wydarłam się, ale było za późno. Chłopak wrzucił do naszego eliksiru trzy liście mięty zamiast dwóch i nasz robotę diabli wzięli. Wybuchnął i to ja nim dostałam, a jakby inaczej? Spojrzałam na moje włosy, w które oberwałam eliksirem i z furią w oczach zauważyłam że są niebieskie.

\- POTTER! - krzyknęłam.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Jednak popełnił błąd bo okazało się że jego zęby też ucierpiały i stały się żółte.

Mieliśmy pecha, bo, kiedy nasz... echem... eliksir wybuchnął profesor akurat przechadzał się koło nas i on również oberwał. Ta… Wyrosły mu piękne, długie do pasa blond loczki. Cała klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem na nasz widok. Jednak to nie był koniec - Potter cofnął się i potrącił kociołek z resztą eliksiru. W ten sposób cała klasa wyszła poszkodowana z lochów. Najbardziej uśmiałam się z Alicji, której wyrosły królicze uszy i zęby do połowy brody. Kurczę, jak się tak zastanawiam to Potter powinien otworzyć firmę do psucia eliksirów - już widziałam jej motto „Eliksir zepsuty w minutę, albo zwrot pieniędzy".

Jednak to nie był koniec atrakcji, a jakże!

Na Transmutacji mieliśmy transmutować kruki w psy. Kiedy Potter rzucał zaklęcie, Black opowiedział mu coś śmiesznego i chłopak zamiast trafić w kruka trafił Petera, który zmienił się w psa w dodatku zmieniającego kolor. McGonagall była wściekła. Jeśli myślicie, że był to koniec, to jesteście w błędzie. Te Gumochłony poszły na wieżę astronomiczną, zakładały po kolei jakąś dziwną upsząszcz i skakali z niej (wieży), krzycząc przy tym „Bandżi, cokolwiek to jest!".

Lecz to jeszcze nie koniec! Wyglądało na to, że mieli dobry dzień i wciąż odwalali coś głupiego. Przykleili Snape'a do sufitu zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca i dopiero po trzech godzinach udało się go ściągnąć. Ale to też nie koniec! Wyczarowali rzekę, która płynęła przez cały parter po schodach na pierwsze piętro, a oni, nie wiem skąd, wytrzasnęli kajak i spływali po schodach śpiewając przy tym „Motylem jestem".

Chyba uznali, że dawno nic nie zbroili i postanowili to nadrobić. I na wielki finał wyczarowali śmierdzące bagno koło pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, a dookoła niego zostawili mnóstwo magicznych skunksów. Jak im się udało dokonać tego wszystkiego jednego dnia? Nie pytajcie, bo ja sama nadal się nad tym głowię, kiedy nie mam co robić.

* * *

Następnego dnia wstałam z ogromnym bólem głowy. Pamiętam, że śniło mi się tamtej nocy coś naprawdę strasznego. Jakiś cmentarz... Cmentarz, dużo zielonego światła i krzyk chłopca. Ostatnio bardzo często śniło mi się coś złego, jednak w pamięć najbardziej zapadł mi obraz zniszczonego domu, którego górne piętro wyglądała jak po wybuchu bomby. Mimo że sny naprawdę zaczynały mnie niepokoić, nikomu o nich nie powiedziałam. W końcu to tylko sny, prawa?

Zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie już siedzieli Huncwoci, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie.

\- Co słychać, motyle? Znowu coś knujecie?

\- Evans, Evans, Evans… Jak możesz oskarżać nas o coś takiego?! - oburzył się Syriusz z idiotycznym uśmiechem.

\- O nic was nie oskarżam... Ja po prostu pytam. - Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato. - Hej, mam pomysł. Umiecie może grać w piłkę nożną?

* * *

Wytłumaczenie wszystkim zasad piłki nożnej nie zajęło mi dużo czasu i po niedługo potem, razem z Huncwotami i dziewczynami biegaliśmy po błoniach jak szaleni. Koniec końców Syriusz i Remus zaczęli się sprzeczać o to, że Black wszystkich fauluje i zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę. Lupin i Black, mimo że jeszcze niedawno darli koty, siedzieli obok siebie gawędząc o czymś wesoło. Po przygnębieniu Lupina nie został nawet ślad i wydało mi się to nieco podejrzane. Czyżby to wielkie zakochanie już mu przeszło?

Następnego dnia całą paczko urządziliśmy piknik na błoniach korzystając z ładnej pogody. Akurat zastaliśmy tam spacerującą McGonagall, więc wyjęłam z torby aparat i ubłagałam ją, żeby zrobiła nam wspólne zdjęcie.

Ustawiliśmy się wszyscy obok siebie, a Potter chwycił delikatnie moją dłoń, patrząc na mnie pytająco. Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi i pocałowałam delikatnie jego nieogolony policzek.

Kiedy profesorka robiła nam zdjęcie, Anabell pocałowała niespodziewającego się niczego Remusa w policzek. Chłopak zmarszczył na to lekko brwi, lecz nic nie powiedział. Syriusz natomiast chwycił dłoń Dorcas. Czy to możliwe, żeby między tą dwójką coś było?

Później wywołaliśmy to zdjęcie i każdy dostał po jednym. Byłam taka szczęśliwa wśród przyjaciół.

Wieczorem padłam na łóżko jak długa, jednak w nocy coś mnie obudziło… Głosy… Wzywały pomocy. Byłam przerażona. Poza tym rękę dała bym sobie uciąć że znowu widziałam jakiś cień na ścianie, choć w ciemności dość ciężko mi było to ocenić. Kiedy na powrót pogrążyłam się w śnie była czwarta rano, więc kiedy wstałam byłam koszmarnie niewyspana.

Poszłam się ubrać i zeszłam na śniadanie. Czekał mnie jednak szok. Przy miejscu gdzie zwykle dyrektor wygłaszał przemówienia stał Potter i jego banda. Nigdzie nie było nauczycieli. Po chwili Potter zaczął przemówienie.

\- Moi drodzy, mam ogłoszenie duszpasterskie! Otóż… - Odchrząknął teatralnie. - NAUCZYCIELE SĄ ZAMKNIĘCI W LOCHACH BEZ RÓŻDŻEK! BLANGA! - wykrzyczał i po chwili pojawiły się wielkie głośniki, a muzyka wypełniła cały zamek. Zorientowałam się, że stoły uginają się nie tylko od jedzenia, lecz także od ognistej whisky. Patrzyłam na to oniemiała, a kiedy Remus chwycił kieliszek ognistej zatkało mnie już zupełnie.

\- Lupin! - krzyknęłam, podbiegając do niego. - Jesteśmy Prefektami! Nie możemy pić! Nauczyciele nas zabiją!

\- Wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś! Chociaż raz chcę się dobrze bawić, chcę zapomnieć, a alkohol mi w tym pomoże.

Nim zdążyłam zareagować chłopak przechylił szklankę i wypił jej zawartość naraz.

Impreza skończyła się nad ranem i nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby uwolnić nauczycieli. Dopiero wieczorem Huncwoci sobie o nich przypomnieli. Leżałam z książką w Dormitorium, a i tak słyszałam wrzaski opiekunki Gryffindoru. Mogłam się założyć, że za ten wybryk Huncwoci nieźle sobie nagrabili.

Wstałam z łóżka z zamiarem przebrania się w piżamę, jednak zahaczyłam o coś nogą, przez co moja szafka nocna otworzyła się i wypadł z niej nieduży album, otwierając się na pierwszej stronie. Westchnęłam ze smutkiem, dostrzegając na zdjęciu całą moją rodzinę w komplecie. Mój wzrok padł na młodego chłopaka, który przytulał młodszą mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- To nie czas na rozpamiętywanie – upomniałam samą siebie i odłożyłam album na miejsce.

* * *

 **Halfbloodprinsess - Bardzo cieszę się, że opowiadanie przypadło ci do gustu, bo są to początkowe rozdziały i kiedy je czytam momentami po prostu łapię się za głowę. Aktualnie jestem przy pisaniu rozdziału 62 i między na przykład rozdziałem tym a 62 jest kolosalna różnica. Rozdziały są tak krótkie, bo czytając je (przed dodaniem poprawiam każdy rozdział, coś dodaję, coś usuwam) kasuję połowę rzeczy, nie mogąc się przy tym nadziwić, że miałam kiedyś tak głupie pomysły. Ale nie martw się, rozdziały, które piszę na bieżąco są o wiele dłuższe. Do końca grudnia chciałabym skończyć poprawianie starych rozdziałów i dodawać tutaj te aktualne, ale do tego czasu muszę cię prosić o cierpliwość. Cóż, wrzucam rozdziały, kiedy się uczysz, ale pocieszę cię, wrzucam je dokładnie wtedy, gdy sama powinnam się uczyć XD Bardzo dziękuję ci za komentarz pod każdym rozdziałem, to wiele dla mnie znaczy :)**


	18. Rozdział 18 - Dar czy przekleństwo

Ostatnio źle sypiam. Wciąż nawiedza mnie obraz zrujnowanego domu, płaczu dziecka i zielonego światła. W dodatku w ciągu dnia zaczęłam słyszeć dziwne dźwięki. O ile na początku mogłam to uznać za nic niezwykłego, tak z czasem coraz bardziej mnie to niepokoiło. Czy ja wariuję? Budzę się z koszmaru, by na nowo przeżywać go w rzeczywistości. Chodzę zaspana i rozkojarzona, a nie jest to rzecz ani trochę przyjemna. Kiedy ostatnio dostałam N za sprawdzian z Transmutacji przyjaciele dziwnie na mnie patrzyli. Rzadko – naprawdę – rzadko otrzymywałam złe oceny. Ale nie łatwo jest się uczyć, gdy wciąż słyszysz dziwne dźwięki, dostrzegasz dziwne rzeczy.

Poza tym czułam się nieco samotna. Anabell, Dorcas, Potter i Black byli w drużynie. James jako kapitan – wyjątkowo nadgorliwy kapitan - ciągle męczył ich treningami, więc żadne z nich nie miało dla mnie czasu. Alicja zaś spędzała większość czasu na wymykaniu się ze szkoły i spotykaniu się z Frankiem.

* * *

Podobno strach jest ludzką rzeczą. To dobrze, bo naprawdę zaczynałam się bać. O ile dziwne dźwięki mogłam starać się zrzucić na moją wyobraźnię, o tyle szepty znaczą coś więcej. Podobnie jak cienie na ścianach. Męczą mnie, nie dają spokoju, a wśród ich (cieni) szumów nie można wyłapać nic konkretnego. To przerażające.

* * *

Między treningami Dorcas znalazła dla mnie nieco czasu. Twierdziła, że wyglądam blado, że powinnam więcej sypiać. Ale nie mogę, nie umiem, bo ilekroć zamknę oczy, znów nękają mnie uporczywe szepty. Przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze.

* * *

Czasami zdarza się, że wśród szeptów wyłapać konkretne słowa. Nie rozumiem o co w tym chodzi. To tak jakby wyrwane były z kontekstu. James jakoś dziwnie ostatnio na mnie patrzy. Chyba jestem na niego zła. Dlaczego on tyle trenuje?!

Evans, ogarnij się, nie będziesz zazdrosna o Pottera, nawet jeśli jest twoim chłopakiem! - warknęłam na siebie w myślach.

* * *

Zawsze wychodziłam z założenia, że jeśli nie możesz znaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące cię pytania, powinieneś odwiedzić bibliotekę. Wśród starych ksiąg i zapachu pergaminu kryję się niesamowita liczba informacji. Była sobota i spędziłam ją od rana do wieczora na wertowaniu książek o magicznych chorobach, które atakują umysł. Nie znalazłam nic, co byłoby chociaż zbliżone opisem do mojej sytuacji. Może jeśli to nie jest magiczna choroba, należałoby się wybrać do mugolskiego lekarza? Czy to możliwe, że oszalałam? Choć z drugiej strony tyle lat z Jamesem Potterem, największym wariatem świata, mogło zrobić swoje.

* * *

W niedzielę również nie znalazłam w bibliotece, a spędziłam tam jeszcze więcej czasu niż wcześniej. Bibliotekarka, która raczej nie przepadała za uczniami, o dziwo, zaoferowała mi pomoc, jednak ja odmówiłam. Co miałam jej powiedzieć? Że słyszę głosy? To chyba by nie przeszło... Biblioteka Hogwartu była ogromna, więc wciąż nie traciłam nadziei, że jednak coś ominęłam, że jednak coś znajdę. Ale mówi się, że nadzieja jest matka głupich. Tak było też tym razem.

* * *

Minął tydzień w trakcie którego nic nie uległo zmianie. W niedzielę znów weszłam do biblioteki, z coraz mniejszą nadzieją na znalezienie czegokolwiek, kiedy zaciekawił mnie pewien dział. Niezwykłe Umiejętności – głosił nieco zszarzały napis. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale postanowiłam zacząć szukać czegoś w tym dziale. Coś mówiło mi, że tam znajduje się odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Dział wyglądał na stary i niezwykle rzadko odwiedzany. Nie była specjalnie duży, więc do czwartku powinnam uporać się z jego przeszukaniem.

* * *

Nie szukałam do czwartku. We wtorek wieczorem znalazłam odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

 **Mentorzy!**

 _Kiedyś było ich wielu. Mentorzy, Przewodnicy – tak ich określano. Potrafili dotykiem rozpuścić lód, słowem dodać odwagi, pocałunkiem uratować. Lecz przede wszystkim, ich zadaniem było przeprowadzanie zagubionych dusz na drugą stronę. Dusz, które z jakiego powodu pozostały na tym ziemskim padole nieszczęść. Kiedyś było ich wielu – dziś nie ma prawie wcale. Żyli w pokoju z ludźmi, dopóki nie zaczęło szerzyć się chrześcijaństwo. Wtedy ich zdolności zostały uznane za nienormalne, z czasem zaczęto się ich bać. A wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, co strach robi z ludźmi. Palenie na stosie, brutalne tortury – to wszystko jest zaledwie częścią tego, co robiono Przewodnikom za ich zdolności. Jeśli chcieli przeżyć, musieli ukrywać swoje zdolności. W dzisiejszych czasach Przewodnicy są niezwykle rzadcy (czytaj: Polowanie Na Magicznych!). Ich talenty objawiają się około siedemnastego roku życia (okazjonalnie zdarza się to nieco wcześniej) i mogą bywać niebezpieczne, jeśli Przewodnik nie nauczy się nad nimi panować. Głównym zadaniem przewodników jest przeprowadzanie tzw. Potępionych Dusz (Nie mylić z duchami!), to znaczy takich, które z jakiegoś powodu wciąż są na ziemi. Dusze Potępione nie są widoczne ani dla czarodziejów, ani dla Mugoli. Jedynie Przewodnicy (którzy zdarzają się również wśród Mugoli) potrafią nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą dostrzeże Przewodnik, kiedy jego talenty zaczną się objawiać, będzie ciągłe zimno, którego nie będzie mogło przepędzić żadne zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Kolejną anomalią będą cienie i ciche szepty (z czasem przybierające na głośności). Przewodnik musi dobrze zdyscyplinować swój umysł, nauczyć się panować nad słyszalnością szeptów, w innym wypadku zostanie doprowadzony do szaleństwa..._

* * *

Przed snem dużo myślałam o tym, co przeczytałam. Czy to możliwe, żebym była Mentorką? Właściwie większość rzeczy, o których przeczytałam w książce zgadzałaby się z tym, co czuję, lecz... lecz i tak ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Przecież zawsze byłam zwyczajna, więc, dlaczego właśnie teraz miałoby się to zmienić?

Byłam już na granicy snu, kiedy szepty wróciły, tym razem były jeszcze głośniejsze niż poprzednio. Naciągnęłam poduszkę na głowę, lecz nic to nie dało – miałam wrażenie, że te głosy są gdzieś w mojej głowie. Zadrżałam z zimna, choć okrywała mnie gruba kołdra.

W końcu poddałam się, zdjęłam poduszkę z głowy i wsłuchałam się w szepty. Zamknęłam oczy, próbując odgonić z głowy wszystkie myśli. To wtedy to się stało. W jednej chwili siedziałam w swoim łóżku, a w drugiej stałam w niezwykle jasnym miejscu. Rozejrzałam się i niemal krzyknęłam. Przede mną stała mała dziewczynka w białej, zakrwawionej sukieneczce. Pluszowy piesek, którego trzymała w dłoni również ubrudzony był krwią. Twarz małej, jej śliczne, blond loczki – wszystko było we krwi, a z niebieskich oczek wylewała tony łez.

Nie byłam pewna, czy to mądre z mojej strony, lecz mimo to podeszłam do niej. Kiedy mnie dostrzegła przestała szlochać, choć nadal pociągała noskiem.

\- Cześć skarbie – powiedziałam najdelikatniej jak potrafiłam. - Co tu robisz?

Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach i nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – rzekłam. - Mogę wyczyścić ci sukienkę, jeśli chcesz.

Dziewczynka wciąż nic nie powiedziała, lecz skinęła niepewnie głową. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni spodni różdżkę (Skąd ona się tam wzięła?!) i mruknęłam pod nosem zaklęcie czyszczące. Sukienka dziecka znów była śnieżno biała.

\- Powiesz mi co tu robisz? - ponowiłam pytanie.

\- Tatuś – powiedziała w końcu, wciąż pociągając nosem. - Tatuś był bardzo zły. Znów krzywdził mamusię. Prosiłam, żeby tego nie robił, ale tatuś jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował.

Spojrzałam na małą i nagle zrozumiałam. Była martwa. Zabił ją własny ojciec. Odebrało mi mowę, więc zamiast tego przyciągnęłam ją do ciasnego uścisku. Oddała go pewnie, przylegając do mnie całym drżącym ciałkiem. Spojrzałam jej przez ramię i dostrzegłam jasne, białe światło. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić.

\- Chcesz iść do lepszego miejsca, skarbie?

* * *

Obudziłam się zlana zimnym potem. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy dziewczynka, której pomogłam odejść była prawdziwa czy może wymyślił ją sobie mój zmęczony umysł.

Następnego dnia w gazecie ukazał artykuł o mężczyźnie, który zabił swoją pięcioletnią córeczkę. Jej matka popełniła samobójstwo, wcześniej zabijając męża.


	19. Rozdział 19 - Spokojnie, Syriusz ma plan

Z czasem przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że jestem inna od wszystkich. Nie łatwo było ignorować mi głosy ani cienie, lecz powoli zaczynałam nad tym panować. Wciąż przerażało mnie to wszystko, ale nie mogłam użalać się nad sobą – musiałam działać. I robiłam to. Każdej nocy pomagałam pogodzić się ludziom z tym, że nie należą już do świata żywych. Czasami musiałam robić za pocieszycielkę, czasem godzinami przekonywałam ludzi, że wcale nie jestem szalona. Jedna rzecz zawsze zostawała ta sama – kiedy osoby, którym pomagałam przechodziły dalej, czułam ogromną ulgę, miałam poczucie wykonanego dobrze obowiązku. Jedynym na co mogłam narzekać, było notoryczne niewyspanie, lecz właściwie czym są wory pod oczami przy utknięciu między światami? Są niczym.

Pewnego dnia postanowiłam sprawdzić swoje zdolności. Gdy byłam sama w dormitorium, wyczarowałam bryłę lodu. Nie bardzo wierząc w rezultat tego wszystkiego dotknęłam jej, a ona rozpuściła się. Rozpuściła się tak szybko, że nie mogło to być normalne. Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy dotarła do mnie realność tego wszystkiego. Naprawdę miałam dar.

* * *

Mimo że był to już październik, pogoda wciąż była wspaniała. James nieco przystopował z treningami i zrobiło się jakby luźniej. Drużyna miała więcej czasu dla siebie, choć i tak nie starczało go na leniuchowanie. Nauczyciele stale przypominali nam o, zbliżających się wielkimi krokami, OWTM'ach, lecz w naszych oczach mieliśmy na przygotowanie się masę czasu i nie przyjmowaliśmy się niczym. W sobotę miało odbyć się wyjście do Hogsmeade. Początkowo zamierzałam spędzić ten czas w szkole, lecz muszę przyznać, że Potter szybko wyperswadował mi ten pomysł z głowy... właściwie duży udział miało w tym jego nieziemskie spojrzenie. Czy tego chciałam, czy też nie – właśnie zaczęłam sobie zdawać sprawę, że z każdym dniem coraz bardziej pogrążam się w zakochaniu do Jamesa Pottera. Już kompletnie nic nie mogłam poradzić na szybciej bijące w jego obecności serce lub dreszcze, które przechodziły mnie ilekroć czułam jego dotyk na swojej skórze...

* * *

Sobota zaowocowała pięknym, bezchmurnym niebem. Wstałam rano w doskonałym nastroju, którego nie zdołała mi popsuć nawet przegrana bitwa o łazienkę. Z jakiegoś powodu perspektywa randki z Potterem wprawiała mnie w dobry nastrój. To miała być nasza pierwsza, oficjalna randka. Oczywiście James upierał się, że nasze wyjście w wakacje również nią było, lecz ja myślałam inaczej. Dla mnie właśnie to wyjście do wioski oznaczało oficjalne rozpoczęcie naszego związku. Nie wiedziałam, czy postępuję słusznie, dając Potterowi szansę i nie miałam żadnej gwarancji, że to wszystko nie zakończy się ogromną klapą, lecz ten jeden raz postanowiłam kierować się głosem swojego serca.

Z racji, że pogoda była wyśmienita (zupełnie niepasująca do października) ubrałam zwiewną sukienkę, a na to zarzuciłam cienki płaszcz. Nienawidziłam butów na obcasie, więc zamiast nich sprawę załatwiły zwykłe balerinki. Włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone. Na usta nałożyłam delikatny błyszczyk i już byłam gotowa.

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie, Lilka – rzekła Dorcas, obserwując mnie z nas książki do astronomii, którą tak kochała. - Kto by pomyślał, że Lily Evans będzie się tak stroić na randkę z Jamesem Potterem? - zapytała z teatralnym westchnięciem.

\- Z pewnością nie Lily Evans – mruknęłam, przeglądając się w lustrze. - Nie wyglądam zbyt elegancko?

\- Jest świetnie, Lilka, Jamesowi opadnie kopara kiedy cię zobaczy. - Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się do mnie przyjaźnie.

Nie mogłam nic poradzić, że entuzjazm mojej przyjaciółki był tak zaraźliwy – również uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- Coś mi mówi, że jeszcze będę tańczyła na waszym weselu.

\- Pożyjemy – zobaczymy. - Odwróciłam się, by dziewczyna nie dostrzegła uśmiechu wkradającego się na moje usta. Nie musiała wiedzieć, że właśnie stanął mi przed oczami obraz mnie ubranej w suknię ślubną, tańczącą z Potterem.

* * *

Chłopak czekał na mnie w Pokoju Wspólnym, rozmawiając z Remusem i Peterem. Do kompletu brakowało im tylko Blacka, jednak tego nigdzie nie było widać.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz, Lily – powiedział Peter, dostrzegając mnie.

\- Dzięki, Peter – odparłam z uśmiechem.

James spojrzał na mnie i miałam wrażenie, że pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło mu słów.

\- Wyglądasz... nieziemsko – wykrztusił wreszcie. - Idziemy? - zapytał, łapiąc moją dłoń.

Przygryzłam wargę, nieco skrępowana tym gestem, lecz skinęłam głową.

\- Dokąd najpierw?

\- A dokąd pani rozkaże?

\- Możemy... po prostu pospacerować po Hogsmeade? Chciałabym ci o czymś opowiedzieć.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ale mam pewien pomysł – rzekł powoli. - Zostawmy poważne sprawy na później. Dziś chciałbym cieszyć się tylko tobą.

* * *

\- Czym zajmują się twoi rodzice? - zapytałam z ciekawością.

\- Oboje są Aurorami – odparł chłopak.

\- Musisz być z nich bardzo dumny, prawda? To bardzo niebezpieczna praca.

\- Oboje są świetni w tym, co robią, ale tak, jestem z nich dumny. W przyszłości też chciałbym być Aurorem. Choć nie wiem, czy sytuacja na to pozwoli.

\- Masz na myśli Voldemorta, prawda?

\- Wymawiasz to imię – zauważył chłopak, patrząc uważnie na moją twarz. - Mało kto to robi.

\- Wielka szkoda. Strach przed imieniem to największa z możliwych głupot. Jak mamy go pokonać, jeśli większość ludzi boi się samego wypowiedzenia jego imienia.?

\- Kiedy skończę szkołę, chcę walczyć. Chodzą plotki, że Dumbledore ma swoją armię, która walczy z tym potworem. Ja i Syriusz będziemy walczyli.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałam nagle.

\- Za co? - zapytał zmieszany chłopak, zatrzymując się.

Ja również przystanęłam. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a my staliśmy w jednej z rzadziej uczęszczanych uliczek wioski.

\- Źle cię oceniłam – powiedziałam cicho. - Wcale nie jesteś zakochanym w sobie dupkiem, James. Przepraszam, że tak późno to dostrzegłam. - Nasze twarze znajdowały się coraz bliżej siebie.

\- Lepiej późno, niż wcale – odparł chłopak i nasze usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Miałam wrażenie, że moje nogi są z waty i kurczowo trzymałam się chłopaka. Do moich płuc wdzierał się mocny zapach cytryny i czekolady. Merlinie prze najsłodszy, jakie to są perfumy?! W tamtym momencie byliśmy tylko my – ja i James. Lily i James. To jedno z moich najlepszych i najpiękniejszych wspomnień.

* * *

\- Stary, odpuść, proszę. Drużyna jest w świetnej formie, a te treningi robią się męczące. Jestem umówiony z Dorcas, nie ma szansy, żebym przyszedł na ten trening - rzekł Syriusz, kiedy James w sobotę wieczorem zakomunikował drużynie, iż w niedzielę odpędzie się całodzienny trening.

\- Możesz nie przyjść. - Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - To ty wylecisz z drużyny, nie ja.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - warknęła Anabell. - Słuchaj Potter, Black ma świętą rację. Te treningi są cholernie irytujące.

\- Pogadamy jak już zostaniesz kapitanem, Crage!

\- James...

\- Nie próbuj się wtrącać, Lily! - warknął chłopak, po czym odszedł do dormitorium.

\- Niech się wypcha! - syknęła Anabell.

\- Nie łamcie się, dziewczyny, mam pewien pomysł. Nie zamierzam rezygnować z randki, z Meadowes, która jest jedną z najlepszych dziewczyn tej szkoły, przez tego łosia. Lily, zechcesz pomóc?

\- Tylko jeśli oświecisz mnie, dlaczego nic nie wiem o tym, że randkujesz z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką...

* * *

Weszłam do Wielkiej Sali, obserwowana z nadzieją przez całą drużynę Gryfonów, którą Black wtajemniczył w cały plan.

\- Pamiętasz co robić, Evans? - zapytał Black, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparłam. - Nawijałeś o tym przez bite kilka godzin, Syriuszu, nie mogłabym zapomnieć, nawet gdybym bardzo chciała.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, a ja, gdybym nie miała chłopaka, zapragnęłabym zostać jego dziewczyną. Poważnie, Syriusz był nieziemsko przystojny.

\- Na taki efekt liczyłem, Evans.

Zajęłam swoje miejsce między Dorcas i Anabell, i nałożyłam sobie na talerz jajecznicy.

\- Nie spal tego, Lilka, naprawdę zależy mi na tej randce - powiedziała cicho Dorcas.

\- Masz to jak w banku, Dor, w końcu nazywam się Lily Evans, no nie?

W tym momencie do Wielkiej Sali wkroczył dumny, jak paw James Potter. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

\- Hej, James...

\- Lily, trochę się śpieszę, więc...

\- To nie zajmie ci dużo czasu. Wydaje mi się, że w piątek zostawiłam książkę w sali od eliksirów. Boję się iść po nią sama, ostatnio naraziłam się kilku Ślizgonom...

\- Czy to naprawdę nie może zaczekać? Zaraz zaczyna się trening.

\- Ale we wtorek mamy test, z czego ja mam się uczyć? - jęknęłam.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, chodź, byle szybko.

Wychodząc z sali puściłam Syriuszowi oczko. Chłopak zrozumiał sygnał. Miał dotrzeć do lochów skrótem i czekać tam na nas. Dorcas pokazała mi uniesiony kciuk. Wszystko szło dobrze, lecz mimo to miałam jakieś paskudne przeczucie.

\- To gdzie jest ta twoja książka? - zapytał chłopak, otwierając drzwi do sali eliksirów.

Wyrwałam, niespodziewającemu się niczego, chłopakowi różdżkę.

\- TERAZ! - krzyknęłam do Syriusz, który stał w cieniu. Chłopak popchnął Jamesa do przodu i zaklęciem zamknął drzwi do sali eliksirów. Ja sama wyciszyłam salę szybkim machnięciem różdżki.

\- Sorry, stary, ale nie odpuszczę sobie Meadowes przez twoją głupią obsesję. Wypuścimy cię wieczorem.

Kiedy wracaliśmy do Wielkiej Sali przybiłam Syriuszowi piątkę z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dobra z ciebie aktorka, Ruda. - Zaśmiał się.

\- Chyba niezła z nas spółka.

\- Tak, spółka poskramiania jeleni...

\- Słucham?

\- Nic takiego, Ruda.

* * *

 **Na usprawiedliwienie mam tyle, że stare rozdziały ciężko się sprawdza - tyle w nich głupot - i muszę je pisać praktycznie od nowa, ale tak, żeby o niczym nie zapomnieć. Do tego piszę jeszcze rozdziały do innego opowiadania i te, które dodaje na bloga na bieżąco. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział was nie zawiódł, bo sporo nad nim pracowałam :) Aha, życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego (wiem, że spóźnione XD).**


	20. Rozdział 20 - Wszystko ma swój cel

Weszliśmy z Blackiem do Wielkiej Sali i pokazaliśmy drużynie podniesione kciuki, co powitała ona gromkimi brawami. Nauczyciele przyglądali się nam podejrzliwie, lecz żaden nic nie powiedział. Niespodziewanie Dorcas rzuciła mi się na szyję.

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki – mamrotała.

\- Puszczaj, wariatko – rzuciłam ze śmiechem.

\- Musisz pomóc wybrać mi strój – powiedziała nagle i pociągnęła mnie w stronę wyjścia. Wzruszyłam bezradnie ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Alicji. Na wariactwo Dor nie mogłam nic poradzić.

W naszym dormitorium, jak zawsze panował jeden, wielki syf. Potykając się o ubrania i inne, niezidentyfikowane przeze mnie przedmioty, dostałyśmy się do szafy z ubraniami Dorcas. Zagwizdałam z podziwem, widząc jak dużą ich kolekcję zebrała.

\- Nie masz na co wydawać pieniędzy, prawda? - zapytałam.

\- Moi rodzice mają ich aż nazbyt dużo – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc jesteś rozpuszczoną jedynaczką, tak?

\- Dokładnie. - Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się do mnie łobuzersko.

\- Wiesz, dużo bym dała, żeby być jedynaczką. - Westchnęłam ciężko. - Petunia mnie nie znosi.

\- Chyba nie będziesz się teraz przejmować tą zołzą? Zazdrości ci i tyle.

\- Mimo wszystko jesteśmy siostrami i czasem tęsknie za naszym utraconym kontaktem.

\- Daj spokój, Lilka, twoja siostra nie jest warta zawracania sobie nią głowy. To ona traci na tym wszystkim, bo nie docenia, jak cudowną, młodszą siostrzyczkę ma.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytałam z lekkim zwątpieniem.

\- Lilka, ja to wiem.

* * *

Koniec końców, Dorcas wróciła z wioski, z Syriuszem pod wieczór i całą grupką (wciąż bez Jamesa, o którym niestety zapomnieliśmy) dobrze się bawiliśmy, wydurniając się w Pokoju Wspólny i zarabiając dziwne spojrzenia reszty. Remus wyglądał lepiej, nawet dużo lepiej. Wciąż widziałam smutek w jego oczach, lecz i on dobrze się bawił, nie okazując swojego przygnębienia. Śmialiśmy się tak mocno i tak długo, że mój brzuch zaczął boleśnie protestować. Moją uwagę wciąż przykuwały złączone dłonie Blacka i Meadowes. Jakim cudem ta dwójka się zeszła? Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, ale cieszyłam się ich szczęściem. Martwiła mnie tylko jedna rzecz, ani Syriusz, ani Dorcas nigdy nie potrafili wytrzymać w stałym związku.

Zbieraliśmy się już do dormitorium, gdyż było kilka minut po trzeciej w nocy, a następnego dnia trzeba było jakoś wstać, kiedy Remus to zrobił. Złapał Anabell za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Nie było w tym jakiś wielkich emocji i nawet ja to dostrzegłam, lecz Anabell zdawała się tym nie przejmować. Zarzuciła ręce na szyję chłopaka i oddała pocałunek całą sobą. Dlaczego miałam wrażenie, że kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Remus spojrzał na Syriusza z jakimś niewysłowionym bólem w oczach? Ale właściwie był to moment i możliwe, że wmówiłam to sobie.

* * *

Naszą pierwszą lekcją w poniedziałek była transmutacja. Byłam padnięta, lecz to nie przeszkadzało mi w martwieniu się o Remusa. Mieliśmy niecałe dziesięć minut do transmutacji, lecz postanowiłam, że to musi mi wystarczyć. Pociągnęłam z rękę chłopaka, który stał pod salą i zaciągnęłam go w jeden z rzadziej uczęszczanych korytarzy.

\- Lily? O co chodzi? - zapytał skonfundowany.

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz, o co! - warknęłam, dźgając go palcem w pierś. - Co to miało być wczoraj z Anabell?

Chłopak westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

\- To nie taki proste, Lily – powiedział po chwili.

\- No ja myślę, że nie proste, ale oczekuję, że mi to wyjaśnisz – rzekłam, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Możemy... Możemy pogadać później, Lily? Obiecuję, że nie będę się wymigiwał. Po prostu teraz mamy lekcje i nie chcę się spóźnić, a ta sprawa... nie umiem jej łatwo wytłumaczyć.

\- Widzimy się po lekcjach, Remus i...

\- EVANS! - przerwał mi czyjś krzyk.

Czyjś... Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę i spróbowałam dać przysłowiowego drapaka, lecz powstrzymały mnie czyjeś silne ramiona.

\- James – powiedziałam słabo. - Wiesz, zaraz mamy lekcje i nie chciałabym się spóźnić, więc...

\- Nie miałaś prawa ingerować w sprawy drużyny! - syknął wściekle. - Co ci strzeliło do tego rudego łba?!

\- Ja...

\- Tak, Evans, właśnie ty! - krzyknął. - Przekaż Blackowi, Meadowes i Carter, że już nie grają w drużynie i najlepiej nie zbliżaj się do mnie dzisiaj!

\- Ale James...

\- Odczep się, Lily, bo naprawdę mogę powiedzieć o kilka słów za dużo! Wiesz jak się czułem w tych lochach?! JAK KOMPLETNY KRETYN!

\- Rogacz...

\- NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ, REMUS! POSZEDŁEM TAM Z NIĄ, BO CHCIAŁEM POMÓC, A ONA JAK ZWYKLE ZABAWIŁA SIĘ MOIM KOSZTEM!

\- Wcale się nie...

\- SPĘDZIŁEM W TYCH LOCHAHC CAŁĄ, CHOLERNĄ NOC! JEŚLI MYŚLISZ, ŻE DOBRZE SIĘ TAM BAWIŁEM, TO JESTEŚ W DUŻYM BŁĘDZIE, EVANS!

* * *

Przez resztę dnia James ignorował dosłownie wszystkich i chodził wściekły na cały świat. Wzięłam sobie do serca jego radę i postanowiłam nie zbliżać się do niego. Dorcas i Anabell były nie tylko wściekłe na Pottera, ale i przygnębione, że ja i on się pokłóciliśmy.

Po lekcjach, zgodnie z umową, spotkaliśmy się z Remusem na błoniach.

\- Więc? Co skłoniło cię do zmiany decyzji? Bo w nagłe olśnienie, że Anabell to ta jedyna nie uwierzę.

\- Skoro nie mogę mieć... skoro nie mogę mieć osoby, którą naprawdę kocham, to dlaczego nie miałabym choć spróbować uszczęśliwić kogoś innego?Anabell mnie kocha i nie mogę patrzeć dłużej, jak chodzi przeze mnie smutna.

\- Remus, to co robisz jest nie fair względem was obojga. Nie kochasz Anabell, prawda?

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Lily? An jest dla mnie wyłącznie przyjaciółką, ale skoro ona czuje coś więcej, to może i mnie się kiedyś odmieni... albo będąc ze mną dostrzeże, że nie jestem dla niej odpowiedni.

\- Remus, krzywdzisz samego siebie, a w końcu skrzywdzisz też Anabell. Owszem, An cię kocha, ale musi nauczyć się szanować uczucia innych.

Remus westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

\- To wydaje się takie proste, prawda?

\- Miłość nigdy nie jest łatwa, Rem, ale to w tym tkwi jej urok.

\- Nie widzę nic dobrego w nieodwzajemnionej miłości.

\- Wszystko ma swoje przeznaczenie.

\- Wiesz, Lily, Jamesowi naprawdę się poszczęściło. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się, odgarniając mi za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk włosów. - Znalazł sobie najmądrzejszą dziewczynę na tym świecie. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, przyciągając chłopaka do długiego uścisku.

\- Zginąłbyś Remi, zginąłbyś – rzekłam ze śmiechem.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł dzień meczu cała szkoła po śniadaniu udała się na boisko. Przez ostatni tydzień James rozmawiał jedynie z Peterem (na Remusa również się obraził, kiedy ten stanął w mojej obronie). Syriusz twierdził, że jeśli Potter wygra mecz to przejdzie mu też złość na nas, więc trzymałam kciuki.

W ostatnim czasie pogoda niesamowicie się popsuła. Słońce, które świeciło jeszcze niedawno zniknęło, jak zaczarowane. Deszczowe chmury zaścieliły niebo i sprawiły, że widoczność była... Eee... znikoma, jeśli w ogóle. Zajęłam miejsce na trybunach obok Syriusza i Dorcas.

\- Zaczęło się! Na boisko wkracza, dumna jak zawsze, drużyna Gryfonów. Kapitan w ostatniej chwili zmienił skład drużyny z nieznanych nam przyczyn. Pierwszy wychodzi Szukający, a zarazem kapitan - James Potter. Następnie Ścigająca, która zastąpiła Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Alicja Carter w zastępie za Anabell Crage, i Jane Olsen. Obrońca Erick Collson - pozostaje nam pytanie, czy okaże się tak dobry, jak Syriusz Black, którego możemy zobaczyć na trybunach? I na sam koniec wchodzą Pałkarze - Martin i Grey Cookowie.

* * *

Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym zdawała się nie mieć końca. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, ciesząc się z wygranego meczu. Szczególnie cieszyli się Anabell, Dorcas i Syriusz, którzy wrócili do drużyny i pogodzili się z Potterem. Ja sama siedziałam przy kominku z książką, na którą nawet nie spojrzałam i czekałam na odpowiedni moment. Nie czekałam długo. Kilka minut później przysiadł się do mnie James.

\- Co czytasz? - zagadnął przyjaźnie.

\- Romeo i Julia - odparłam.

\- Nie znam.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz znał, to mugolska książka.

\- Moja mama uwielbia mugolską literaturę.

\- Więc masz bardzo mądrą mamę.

\- Słuchaj, Lily, przepraszam. Zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie...

\- Daj spokój, miałam w tym swoją winę.

\- Czyli między nami wszystko gra? - upewnił się.

\- Gra, gra - odrzekłam, całując go w policzek.

\- W takim razie nie możesz odmówić mi tańca.

* * *

Następnego dnia - w niedzielę - wstałam dość wcześnie z powodu koszmarów sennych. Mimo że od śmierci Anastazji minęło sporo czasu, wciąż dręczyło mnie wspomnienie zielonego światła. W Pokoju Wspólnym zastałam Jamesa i nawet dobrze się składało, bo musiałam z nim porozmawiać.

\- Hej, Lily, co tak wcześnie? - zapytał na mój widok.

\- Mogłabym zapytać cię o to samo - odparłam.

\- Po prostu już się wyspałem.

\- No widzisz, ja też.

\- Coś kręcisz, ale niech ci będzie. - Westchnął.

\- James, możemy pogadać?

\- Właśnie to robimy, Lil.

\- Mówię poważnie.

\- Ja też.

\- Dzięki, James - powiedziałam ironicznie, odwracając się w stronę dormitorium.

Chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął na swoje kolana.

\- Dobra, przepraszam, mów.

I mówiłam. Mówiłam o głosach i cieniach. Mówiłam o nieustannym zimnie i zmęczeniu. Mówiłam o wizycie w bibliotece i o tym, czego się dowiedziałam. A James słuchał. Słucha tak uważnie, jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowa, Lily Evans. Od początku wiedziałem, że warto walczyć o dziewczynę taką, jak ty - powiedział, całując mnie delikatnie. - Skoro ty wyjaśniłaś mi wszystko, to chyba i ja jestem ci winien nieco szczerości...

 **Dziesięć minut później...**

\- Więc - powiedziałam powoli - zmieniasz się w łosia, dobrze rozumiem?

\- W jelenia, Lily, w jelenia. Jest ogromna różnica między tym zwierzętami.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziałam, w ogóle go nie słuchając. - To by wyjaśniało wasze pseudonimy, ale... ale jak, do cholery, udało wam się stać Animagami w wieku siedemnastu lat?! I to pod nosem samego Dumbledore'a!

\- Właściwie to w wieku piętnastu lat, moja droga, zrobiliśmy to na piątym roku.

\- Dlatego macie takie świetne oceny z transmutacji!

\- Masz pojęcie ile formułek musieliśmy wykuć na pamięć?

\- Nie, ale mam blade pojęcie, ile zasad złamaliście, wariacie.

\- I tak mnie kochasz.

\- Być może.

\- Powiedz to!

\- Daj spokój, James.

\- Powiedz!

\- James...

\- Powiedz!

\- No dobrze, kocham cię, zadowolony?

\- Bardzo.


	21. Rozdział 21 - Nie obrażaj się na śmierć

Siedziałam niewyspana na lekcji transmutacji, absolutnie nie słuchające tego, co mówi McGonagall. Jej słowa były dla mnie jednym, wielkim, niezrozumiałym szumem. Głos kobiety skutecznie sprawiał, że nie mogłam zasnąć, choć tak bardzo tego pragnęłam. Całą noc spędziłam z Jamesem, włócząc się po błoniach i rozmawiając na komicznie absurdalne tematy. Oblałam się lekkim rumieńcem, pamiętając jak skończyły się nasze rozmowy. Cóż, ilekroć spojrzę teraz na błonia, będę mogła przypomnieć sobie, jak wspaniale całuje James Potter.

Za mną siedzieli Huncwoci, którzy nawijali jak katarynki. Widać na Potterze nieprzespana noc nie zrobiła większego wrażenia.

Na szczęście transmutacja była naszą ostatnią lekcją. Zadzwonił dzwonek, a ja, dziękując Merlinowi, udałam się na obiad.

\- A ty co się tak szczerzysz? - zapytałam Alicji, widząc, że uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Frank napisał – rzekła. - Na święta jestem zaproszona do jego rodziców.

\- Przecież do świąt jest jeszcze masa czasu – odparła Dorcas, łapiąc za kubek z kawą.

\- Wiem, ale rodzice Franka podobno wyprawiają bardzo huczne święta i z góry muszą wiedzieć, ile zjawi się osób.

Zachichotałam cicho i wróciłam do swojego obiadu.

\- Zauważyłyście, że teraz już wszystkie jesteśmy sparowane? - zapytała nagle Anabell. - No wiecie, Alicja świata nie widzi poza Frankiem...

\- Hej!

\- Między mną i Remusem coś się wreszcie ruszyło, Dorcas kręci z Blackiem, no a nasza Lily ma swojego Jamesa.

\- To nawet słodko brzmi – zaśmiała się Meadowes, kradnąc frytkę z mojego talerza. - Lily i James... Lily Potter.

Oblałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem

\- Jesteście niepoważne – rzekłam karcąco.

\- Za to nas kochasz – odparła Dor, wciąż uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.

Nagle drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z dużym rozmachem. Uwaga większości osób skierowała się w tamtą stronę, lecz o dziwo, nikogo tam nie było. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi.

\- Huncwoci – mruknęłam pod nosem. - To muszą być Huncwoci.

\- Łapo, ja cię zamorduję! - usłyszałam głos Pottera, ale w miejscu, z którego dochodził nikogo nie było. A nie mówiłam? Wiedziałam, że to sprawka Huncwotów... Tylko co te matoły znów zmalowały?

\- Panie dyrektorze! Może nam pan pomóc? - odezwał się zrozpaczony Lupin.

\- A mogę wiedzieć, co się stało, panie Lupin? - zapytał Dumbledore z dobrotliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Spojrzałam na McGonagall i pomyślałam, że opiekunka domu Godryka Gryffindora wygląda, jak idealne przeciwieństwo Dumbledore'a. Naprawdę, jeszcze moment i z jej uszu buchnęłaby para. Cóż, kobieta chyba zrobiła się nieco wyczulona na wybryki Złotej Czwórki Hogwartu.

\- Eee... To znaczy... No dobrze – westchnął. - Syriusz chciał sprawić żeby… żeby coś stało się niewidzialne, ale przekręcił zaklęcie i teraz to my jesteśmy niewidzialni – zakończył chłopak, znów wzdychając.

Większość osób zaśmiała się, w tym również dyrektor, ale nie ja i nie McGonagall. Huncwoci coś kombinowali. Wiedziałam to ja, wiedzieli to oni i wiedziała nauczycielka transmutacji.

Dyrektor szybko poradził sobie z problemem niewidzialności chłopaków, a ci podziękowali grzecznie i ruszyli do wyjścia. Po drodze Black puścił mi oczko. Byłam pewna, że oni coś knują!

Spokój nie trwał zbyt długo, bo po chwili usłyszeliśmy dźwięk, jakby coś wybuchało. Zamknęłam oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.

Do sali wbiegli James, Syriusz i Peter, którzy uciekali przed Lunatykiem... Choć lepiej będzie powiedzieć: uciekali przed ŁYSYM Lunatykiem.

Dorcas widząc to, zakrztusiła się kawą i musiałam poklepać ją po plecach.

\- Remus, nie denerwuj się, to był wypadek! - krzyknął Potter robiąc unik przed zaklęciem Remusa.

Spojrzałam na McGonagall, która chyba też podchwyciła taktykę z liczeniem do dziesięciu, ale dodała do tego mordercze spojrzenie.

Remus chłopaków dookoła czterech stołów, choć czasem zahaczali też o stół kadry nauczycielskiej. W końcu James, Syriusz i Peter dali drapaka z Wielkiej Sali, a Remus wypadł zaraz za nimi z rządzą mordu w oczach. Chyba naprawdę mu się narazili...

\- Oni nigdy się nie zmienią – zaśmiała się Alicja.

Drzwi nie zdążyły dobrze się za nimi zamknąć, kiedy znów wrócili do pomieszczenia. Tym razem Syriusz miał fioletowe warkoczyki, James różowego irokeza, a Peter niebieskie, długie do pasa włosy. Remus w dalszym ciągu łysy, lecz za to z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zajął swoje miejsce.

Większość pewnie myślała, że to już koniec, ale ja nie dałam się na to nabrać. Zbyt dobrze znałam Huncwotów.

Nagle Black wstał, szepnął jakieś zaklęcie, a podłoga… zamieniła się w lodowisko. Sami Huncwoci, wyczarowali sobie łyżwy i zanim McGonagall zdążyła dać im szlaban, oni już wyjechali na łyżwach dalej psocić.

Skończyłyśmy z dziewczynami jeść obiad i wyszłyśmy z Wielkiej Sali, ledwo utrzymując się na śliskim lodzie, który był dosłownie wszędzie. Dorcas wyglądała na rozbawioną całą sytuacją, Alicja raczej miała to w nosie albo po prostu się przyzwyczaiła do wygłupów chłopaków, a Anabell koncentrowała się na tym, by nie zaliczyć widowiskowego upadku.

Niespodziewanie zbroja, obok której przechodziłam zaczęła się ruszać. Ruszać – żeby tylko! Ona zaczęła śpiewać: _o miłosnym pocałunku śnię! Evans by przydała się._

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie i przy akompaniamencie śmiechu dziewczyn, zaczęłam spieprzać przed zbroją, której zachciało się całowania.

Godzinę później już cała szkoła uciekała przed zakochanymi zbrojami. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że to robota Huncwotów.

Ja sama zaszyłam się dormitorium, które wydawało mi się być wystarczająco bezpieczną strefą, by nie stać się ofiarą żartów Huncwotów. Czytałam spokojnie _Makbeta_ , kiedy nagle coś białego mignęło za oknem. Westchnęłam ciężko, odłożyłam książkę na bok i podeszłam do okna, żeby sprawdzić, co to takiego. Wiecie co zobaczyłam? HUNCWOTÓW! Huncwotów, którzy stali pośrodku ogromnej góry śniegu, chowając różdżki.

Ubrałam się szybko i zeszłam na dół. Na całe szczęście któryś z nauczycieli zajął się mini lodowiskiem i dotarłam na dwór bez większych przeszkód.

Zdziwiona zauważyłam, że przy szopie ze sprzętem do Quidditcha zebrał się spory tłumek. Przepchnęłam się przez niego i zobaczyłam Syriusza z Jamesem na dachu dosyć wysokiej szopy, szykujących się do skoku.

\- Jamesie Charlesie Potterze! Nie szczerz się, Syriuszu Orionie Blacku! Ciebie też się to tyczy! - krzyknęłam. - Co wy, do ciężkiego cruciatusa, robicie na tym dachu?!

\- Szykujemy się do skoku w śnieg! - odparł Black z ogromnym uśmiechem.

\- Co?!

Spojrzałam na miejsce, w którym najpewniej by wylądowali. Śniegu było tam tyle że spokojnie zakryłby mnie całą, to wcale mnie nie uspokoiło.

\- Czy wy do reszty oszaleliście?!

\- Możliwe - odpowiedział mi Syriusz i w tym momencie oboje skoczyli. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo; zapadała głucha cisza i chyba wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Sekundy dłużyły się w nieskończoność. Już miałam zacząć krzyczeć, kiedy ze śniegu wyłonił się kciuk podniesiony do góry. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, a cała reszta zaczęła się śmiać i bić brawa. Obejrzałam się w stronę zamku i uśmiechnęłam się z mściwością. McGonagall!

\- CZY WY POWARIOWALIŚCIE?! CO W WAS DZISIAJ WSTĄPIŁO?! I CO TU ROBI TEN ŚNIEG?! WYŁAŚCIE Z TEJ ZASPY! NATYCHMIAST! - krzyknęła wściekła kobieta.

Okazało się jednak, że Potter i jego kompan mają małe problemy z wydostaniem się ze śniegu, więc, żeby nie wystawiać na próbę cierpliwości profesorki, pomogłam im.

\- MACIE SZLABAN! DZIŚ! O SIEDEMNASTEJ!

\- Przykro mi, ale niestety mamy już szlaban u pana Filcha – powiedział leniwie Black, otrzepując się ze śniegu!

\- WIĘC JUTRO, BLACK!

\- Przykro mi pani profesor, ale nie mamy już wolnych terminów na najbliższe dwa tygodnie – wtrącił Potter, z rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- POTTER! CZY TY SIĘ DOBRZE BAWISZ?!

\- Przednio, pani profesor, przednio.

\- KONIEC TEGO! NATYCHMIST DO DYREKTORA! - krzyknęła, a ja wiedziałam, że jest już na skraju wytrzymałości.

Kiedy tylko profesorka się odwróciła, chłopcy przybili sobie piątki. Pokręciłam głową z politowaniem.

* * *

Wróciłam do dormitorium i postanowiłam wziąć się za odrabianie prac domowych, co skończyłam już po godzinie. Dość szybko zaczęłam się nudzić, więc wyruszyłam na poszukiwania łosia. Dość szybko go znalazłam, bo był w swoim dormitorium. Weszłam tam bezczelnie bez pukania i usiadłam obok Jamesa, który przyglądał się z politowaniem, jak Syriusz całuje Dorcas.

\- Cześć, łosiu – rzuciłam.

Chłopak popatrzył na mnie z komicznym oburzeniem.

\- Och ty! - krzyknął i zaczął mnie łaskotać. - Co mówiłem na temat łosi i jeleni? To dwa, różne zwierzęta, panno Evans!

\- J-james! B-błagam… przestań! - wykrztusiłam przez śmiech.

\- A co będę z tego miał? - zapytał z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Ty wstrętny materialisto!

\- Mówiłaś coś! - zapytał z uniesioną brwią, nie przestając mnie łaskotać.

\- T-tylko, że... że... j-jesteś najpiękniejszy i najcudowniejszy na świecie - wyjąkałam. Nie mogłam dłużej powstrzymać łez śmiechu.

Chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc na mnie oceniająco.

\- Niech ci będzie, panno Evans, ale mam nadzieję, że zapamiętasz teraz różnicę między łosiem a jeleniem.

\- Z pewnością... łosiu...

\- Och, Evans, igrasz z ogniem, igrasz z ogniem – powiedział, czochrając mi włosy.

\- Śnieg! - krzyknęła niespodziewanie Dorcas. Spojrzałam w stronę okna i faktycznie, za szybą sypał wściekle biały śnieg.

\- Do jutra trochę go będzie, urządzimy bitwę na śnieżki! - zakomenderował James.

\- Tak! - krzyknęłam, jak małe dziecko, wtulając się w Jamesa. On tylko mocniej objął mnie ramieniem i pocałował we włosy. Nasz spokój nie trwał długo, bo do pomieszczenia wpadł Remus z Anabell, rozpętując trzecią wojnę światową. Walczyliśmy na poduszki tak długo, aż chłopcy się poddali. Przybiłam dziewczynom piątkę i zrobiłyśmy sobie zdjęcie. Z tyłu leżeli sobie chłopcy cali w pierzu, a my, mimo zmęczenia, szczerzyłyśmy się, jak wariatki.

Po powrocie do naszego dormitorium, ze zdziwieniem zauważyłyśmy, że Alicja gdzieś zniknęła. Dziewczyna wpadła piętnaście minut później z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Miała śnieg we włosach i była delikatnie zarumieniona.

\- Dziewczyny! Wracam z wioski, ze spotkania z Frankiem! - krzyknęła kiedy tylko weszła do pokoju.

\- Wymknęłaś się ze szkoły? - zapytałam karcąco.

\- To teraz nieważne! FRANK MI SIĘ OŚWIADCZYŁ!

Wszystkie wytrzeszczyłyśmy oczy, po czym zaczęłyśmy piszczeć jak wariatki.

\- To cudownie!

\- Ale super, już się czuję zaproszona na ślub.

\- Chcę być druhną!

\- A ja matką chrzestną!

\- Głupia, przecież ona nie jest w ciąży!

\- Ale będzie!

\- CISZA! - krzyknęłam.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na mnie zdziwione i oburzone. Ja jednak przywołałam uśmiech na twarz

\- Pokazuj lepiej pierścionek.

I znowu zaczęłyśmy piszczeć jak głupie.

\- To co? Ja idę po ognistą do chłopaków i jutro robimy sobie wolne?

\- Lilka, dobrze się czujesz? Pani Prefekt chce iść na wagary?

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem i zdzieliłam Dorcas po głowie poduszką. I tak rozpętałam czwartą wojnę światową. Na poduszki. Kiedy skończyłyśmy miałam całe włosy w malutkich piórkach z poduszek, a brzuch bolał mnie od śmiechu. Zebrałam się i poszłam po procenty do chłopaków. Jednak oni nie dali się spławić i wkręcili się na imprezkę. Balowaliśmy sobie w najlepsze przy głośnej muzyce kiedy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Cholera! To chyba McGonagall, zapomnieliśmy o zaklęciu wyciszającym.

Chłopcy weszli szybko pod łóżka, razem z dziewczynami ukryłam alkohol i przyciszyłam muzykę, a Dorcas, jako najmniej pijana, otworzyła drzwi. Nie myliłam się. W drzwiach stała wściekła Minerwa. Nie zdążyła jednak nic powiedzieć, bo Dorcas zwymiotowała jej na buty.

\- Mamy przesrane - mruknął James i zarobił kopniaka, bo wychylił twarz spod łóżka. Niestety McGonagall go zauważyła. Po chwili znalazła wszystkich Huncwotów. Zarobiliśmy miesięczny szlaban i nawet tłumaczenia chłopaków, że nie mają wolnych terminów nic nie dały. Przynajmniej nie znalazła alkoholu – wolę nie myśleć, co by wtedy zrobiła.

Po wyjściu McGonagall, Huncwoci wrócili z ilością alkoholu, która powaliła by nawet największego alkoholika. Chłopacy – wbrew naszym protestom – postanowili zostać u nas, tak więc zasnęłam przytulona do Pottera, Anabell do Remusa, Alicja do zdjęcia Franka, Dorcas do Blacka, a Peter do butelki po ognistej.

Niestety następnego dnia musieliśmy iść na lekcje, bo McGonagall powiedziała, że jeśli się na nich nie zjawimy przedłuży nam szlaban o miesiąc. Z westchnieniem zaczęłam szukać w szafce tabletek na ból głowy. Dałam je też Jamesowi. Oczywiście musiałam mu tłumaczyć, co to jest z racji, że nigdy w życiu nie widział tabletki. Lekcje minęły mi jednak wyjątkowo szybko, a po nich pobiegliśmy całą paczką na błonia i urządziliśmy wojnę na śnieżki. Oczywiście nie miałyśmy szansy z chłopakami. Cała przemoczona, ale szczęśliwa wróciłam za rękę z Jamesem do szkoły. Huncwoci, jak to Huncwoci, musieli też coś przeskrobać. Na kolacji sprawili, że wąż z godła Slytherinu, które wisiało nad stołem Ślizgonów, stał się żywy. Dyrektor szybko zapanował nad sytuacją, ale Ślizgoni byli nieźle przerażeni. Gryffindor stracił osiemdziesiąt punktów, ale Huncwoci mieli to gdzieś.

* * *

Od rana coś mnie dręczyło. Pamiętam, że w nocy komuś pomagałam, lecz wszystko w mojej głowie było zamazane i niewyraźne. Wstałam i starając się ignorować rosnący niepokój, weszłam pod prysznic. Dziewczyn ani chłopaków już nie było w dormitorium, więc i ja nie siedziałam w nim długo. Ubrałam się, spakowałam niezbędne książki do torby i wyszłam na śniadanie.

Moi przyjaciele już siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, jednak nie było wśród nich Jamesa.

\- McGonagall go gdzieś zabrała – powiedział Syriusz, nim zdążyłam zapytać. - Pytałem o co chodzi, ale nie chciała nic powiedzieć.

\- Pewnie James znów coś przeskrobał – powiedziałam lekceważąco i nałożyłam sobie na talerz tosty.

\- Nie ma opcji – rzekł Remus. - Łapa i Rogacz zawsze razem wycinają jakieś kawały i McGonagall to wie. Gdyby chodziło o to, zabrałaby też Syriusza.

\- Cóż, chyba wystarczy poczekać aż wróci James i wszystko nam opowie – powiedział Peter.

\- Racja, Glizduś – odparł Syriusz.

Do sali wleciały sowy i jedna z nich podleciała do mnie. Wsadziłam zapłatę za gazetę do sakiewki i pogrążyłam się w lekturze, czując, że gwałtownie blednę.

 _ **RODZINA AURORÓW BRUTALNIE ZAMORDOWANA!**_

 _Dorea i Charlus Potterowie, Aurorzy zaangażowani w walkę z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, zostali brutalnie zamordowani we własnym domu. Ich ciała znalazł przyjaciel rodziny. Uzdrowiciele ustalili, że przed śmiercią byli poddawani torturą. Nad ich domem unosił się Mroczny Znak. Oddziały wokół były nienaruszone, więc Aurorzy, badający te sprawę są przekonani, iż Dorea i Charlus wpuścili swojego mordercę do środka dobrowolnie. Prawdopodobnie była to osoba z ich bliskiego otoczenia. Dorea i Charlus byli nie tylko znakomitymi Aurorami, lecz również rodzicami. Wznieśmy różdżki, za dwójkę wspaniałych ludzi, którzy do samego końca walczyli o lepsze jutro!_

Nie słyszałam, jak Syriusz gwałtownie podnosi się z miejsca i jak wybiega z Wielkiej Sali. Dla mnie liczyła się tylko druga strona, na której widniały nazwiska zamordowanych przez Śmierciożerców Mugoli.

Mary Evans

John Evans

Zobaczyłam McGonagall, która ze łzami w oczach szła w moją stronę. Zanim jednak doszła do mnie, ja straciłam przytomność.


	22. Rozdział 22 - Noc duchów

Dom pogrążony był w śmiertelnej ciszy. Z kuchni nie dobiegał radosny śpiew mamy, z salonu nie słychać było radia, przy którym tata kochał odpoczywać. Była po prostu cisza. Petunii nie było, załatwiała sprawy związane z pogrzebem, a ja wypakowywałam swoje rzeczy z kufra. Dostałam dwa tygodnie wolnego w szkole oraz możliwość decyzji, czy chcę kontynuować edukację. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam co zrobię. Kiedy układałam ciuchy w szafie, musiałam siłą powstrzymywać swoje łzy. Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że Śmierciożercy zaatakowali centrum handlowe, które tego dnia odwiedzili mama i tata... odkąd dowiedziałam się o ich śmierci, nie uroniłam ani jednej łzy. Nie chciałam płakać, nie chciałam myśleć, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę rodziców. Nie myślałam o tym, że mama nigdy nie pozna Jamesa, że tata nie poprowadzi mnie do ołtarza, że już nigdy nie obudzi mnie zapach ciasteczek, że mama nigdy więcej nie opowie mi o tym, jak poznała tatę i jak się w nim zakochała. Nie chciałam przyjąć do wiadomości tego, iż moich rodziców już nie ma. Ale teraz – w tym pustym do bólu domu – to uderzyło we mnie z całą siłą. Rzuciłam na podłogę czarną, plisowaną spódnicę i zaczęłam płakać. Płakałam, jak małe dziecko i nie miałam zamiaru przestać. Pytałam siebie: dlaczego to właśnie moi rodzice musieli umrzeć?! To było tak piekielnie niesprawiedliwe! Moi rodzice, którzy nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzili! To chyba właśnie wtedy postanowiłam, że kiedy ukończę szkołę, zrobię wszystko, by zniszczyć Voldemorta. By nie mógł zabić już nikogo więcej.

Nie pamiętam kiedy wróciła Petunia, lecz pamiętam, że widząc mój stan, lód w jej oczach na jakiś czas stopniał. Przytuliła mnie mocno do siebie i głaskała po włosach, sama również płacząc. Razem udałyśmy się na dół i wyjęłyśmy rodzinne pamiątki. Listy miłosne rodziców, które wymieniali, kiedy tata był w wojsku, zdjęcia ich i nasze z dzieciństwa. Oglądałyśmy to wszystko, ze łzami nie w oczach, lecz na policzkach. W tym krótkim czasie po śmierci rodziców, na moment odzyskałam siostrę. Połączyła nas wspólna żałoba i choć dzieliły światy, żadna z nas nie chciała o tym pamiętać. Tak było po prostu łatwiej.

Najgorsza w tym wszystkim była noc. Leżałam, patrząc się w sufit, co chwila pociągając nosem. Wtedy uderzyły we mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Bo tak mało czasu spędziłam z rodzicami, tak mało o sobie wiedzieliśmy. A może gdybym była tam z nimi, udałoby mi się ich uratować? Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że Śmierciożercy po prostu by mnie zabili, tak jak Anastazję, lecz ból uniemożliwiał mi wsłuchanie się w racjonalne argumenty.

* * *

Dzień pogrzebu był jednym z najgorszych dni w moim życiu. Kiedy zobaczyłam ich ciała… zimne, blade, martwe... Miałam wrażenie, że umieram. Wyglądali tak spokojnie. Jakby tylko spali. Jakby tata zaraz miał się obudzić i narzekać, że znów spóźni się do pracy. Nie mogłam się pogodzić że nigdy nie pozna Jamesa, nie poprowadzi mnie do ołtarza, nie zobaczy wnuków. Nie mogłam się pogodzić z faktem, że już nigdy nie obudzi mnie zapach ciasteczek, które mama zawsze piekła z okazji mojego powrotu na wakacje i święta. Było mi tak strasznie źle. Już nigdy mnie nie przytulą i nie powiedzą, że są ze mnie dumni. Jamesa nie mógł być tu ze mną, bo tak się złożyło, że pogrzeb jego rodziców wypadał w tym samym czasie. W tej trudnej chwili były ze mną przyjaciółki.

Alicja, Anabell i Dorcas ubłagały dyrektora, żeby mogły przyjść na pogrzeb mnie wesprzeć. Huncwoci towarzyszyli Jamesowi. Nie pamiętam wiele z samego pogrzebu – w moich wspomnieniach wszystko jest zamglone i niewyraźne. W pamięć wyraźnie zapadł mi moment, kiedy trumny zjechały do grobu.

Moi rodzice byli cudownym przykładem małżeństwa. Kochali się, jak chyba nikt. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby się kłócili. Zawsze podziwiałam ich miłość. Byli razem tyle lat, a tata dalej odnosił się do mamy, jak do jakiejś greckiej bogini. A teraz? Już na zawsze razem. Nawet śmierć nie zdołała ich rozdzielić. Pamiętam, że pod koniec uroczystości zaczął padać deszcz, lecz nie zrobiło mi to większej różnicy – łzy i tak rozmazały mój cały, delikatny makijaż.

* * *

Decyzja o powrocie do szkoły wcale nie była łatwa, lecz w końcu ją podjęłam. Między mną a Petunią wszystko wróciło do normy i dziewczyna znów odnosiła się do mnie z dystansem. Kiedy nawet nie powiedziała mi _do widzenia_ przypomniałam sobie słowa Dor – Petunia nie była warta moich łez, których ostatnio uroniłam zdecydowanie za dużo.

Szłam powoli korytarzami szkoły. Było wcześnie i wszyscy jeszcze spali. Cicho zapukałam do gabinetu dyrektora, ciągnąc za sobą ciężki kufer. Jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy, by użyć różdżki.

\- Proszę – usłyszałam głos Dumbledore'a.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze – powiedziałam. - Myślę, że podjęłam decyzję. Chcę kontynuować naukę.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, Lily – rzekł staruszek. - To z pewnością jest dla ciebie ciężki, stracić rodziców w tak młodym wieku i w tak okropnych okolicznościach.

\- Tak, to dla mnie ciężkie, ale myślę, że oni nie chcieliby, żebym była smutna z powodu ich odejścia.

\- Jesteś bardzo mądrą, młodą kobietą, moja droga, to dla mnie zaszczyt, iż uczęszczasz do tej szkoły. Możesz wiele osiągnąć w życiu, Lily, nie zmarnuj tego.

* * *

Weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego i niemal natychmiast wypuściłam trzymany w rękach kufer. Rzuciłam się w ramiona Jamesa, który objął mnie mocno. Znów zaczęłam płakać i nawet nie próbowałam tego powstrzymać. O ironia, płakałam, wtulając się w ramiona chłopaka, którego kiedyś tak nienawidziłam, a którego teraz tak kocham.

* * *

Wszystko kiedyś przemija, nawet, dzięki Merlinowi, smutek. Nie było mi łatwo, lecz przyjaciele bardzo mi pomogli. Nie tylko mi, Syriuszowi i Jamesowi również. Państwo Potter może nie byli prawdziwymi rodzicami Blacka, lecz Syriusz i tak bardzo ich kochał.

\- Bardziej niż własnych rodziców, Lily – powiedział mi Syriusz, gdy o to zapytałam. - Kochałem ich bardziej, niż własnych rodziców. To byli wspaniali ludzie, ruda, pokochaliby cię, tak, jak kocha James.

\- To takie niesprawiedliwe – odparłam. - Żadne z nas nie chciało tej przeklętej wojny, a musimy płacić za wizję świata tego psychopaty.

\- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe – westchnął Black, pociągając z butelki ognistej whisky spory łyk. - Jest za to pasmem cholernej niesprawiedliwości.

\- Gdyby nie to, że mam takiego doła, powiedziałabym, że przesadzasz, Syriuszu.

\- Ale tego nie powiesz.

\- Nie – zgodziłam się. - Nie powiem.

* * *

Szłam właśnie do biblioteki, kiedy usłyszałam podniesione głosy zza rogu. Westchnęłam i kręcąc głową przyśpieszyłam kroku. Cóż, byłam Prefektem i musiałam pilnować porządku.

Moim oczom ukazała się roześmiana trójka Gryfonów, którzy stali z uniesionymi różdżkami nad... nad jakimś Ślizgonem, którego nie mogłam rozpoznać.

\- Co wy tu wyprawiacie? - zapytałam chłodno.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie ze strachem. Mogli być na czwartym lub piątym roku, ale mieli nad Ślizgonem przewagę liczebną. Nienawidziłam takiego zachowania.

\- Nikt wam nie powiedział, że trzech na jednego to zwykłe tchórzostwo? Nie? - warknęłam. - To może zrobi to McGonagall.

Spojrzałam na chłopaka, który zbierał się z ziemi.

\- Regulus? - zapytałam. - Brat Syriusza, prawda?

\- Kolejna fanka mojego zakochanego w sobie braciszka? - zapytał z kpiną.

\- Jestem jego znajomą, Black. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie uratowałam ci tyłek, mógłbyś być nieco milszy.

\- Nie prosiłem o to, ale dzięki – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Niesamowite, jak podobny był do Syriusza. Obaj też byli nieziemsko przystojni.

Westchnęłam.

\- Nie ma za co, Black. A wy – zwróciłam się do trójki Gryfonów – idziecie ze mną do McGonagall. Myślę, że szlaban dobrze wam zrobi...

* * *

\- Słyszałaś, Lily? - zapytała mnie Dor, przysiadając się do stolika, przy którym odrabiałam lekcje.

\- A co miałam słyszeć? - zapytałam, znad książki do eliksirów.

\- W tym roku w Noc Duchów odbędzie się bal. Dumbledore ogłosił to, kiedy cię nie było.

\- To super.

\- Dziewczyny zapraszają chłopców.

\- Cudownie.

\- Pójdziesz?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- C-co? Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie lubię tego typu rzeczy.

\- Daj spokój, będzie tylko piąty rok i wyżej. Bachory nie mają wstępu – wyszczerzyła się. - No dalej, Lilka!

\- Zastanowię się, okej?

* * *

Tańczyłam z Jamesem, wystrojona, jak nigdy w życiu, zastanawiając się, jak ja, do ciężkiego cruciatusa, dałam się w to wrobić. Cóż, bal był naprawdę piękny, lecz nie w moim stylu. Nie lubiłam tańców i podobnych im rzeczy. Ale oczywiście dziewczyny i tak mnie namówiły. Z nimi sam Voldemort, by nie wygrał, poważnie.

Właściwie przez większość czasu dobrze się bawiłam. Niemal cały czas byłam z Jamesem na parkiecie i mimo moich protestów, chłopak co chwilę mnie całował. Dumbledore przyglądał się nam się z uśmiechem. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że on od początku wiedział, iż skończę z Jamesem?

* * *

Wróciłam do swojego dormitorium, jako jedna z pierwszych osób. James nie protestował. Twierdził, że od rana blado wyglądam, a i on nie czuje się najlepiej. Faktycznie, przez cały dzień chłopak był jakiś cichy, a ja czułam się coraz gorzej z każdą minutą. Ironio, czułam się koszmarnie w każdą noc duchów, ale w tym roku było to jakieś silniejsze. Wzięłam prysznic i przebrałam się w piżamę. Z mokrymi włosami władowałam się do łóżka. Nim się zorientowałam, zasnęłam.

 _Stałam w małym, przytulnym salonie. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo zdjęć, oprawionych w ramki, lecz nie miałam czasu się im przyjrzeć._

 _\- Uciekaj, Lily! Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj. Zatrzymam go, ale nie na długo, uciekaj! - szepnął drżącym głosem mężczyzna, którego twarzy nie widziałam zbyt wyraźnie, wciskając mi przy tym dziecko do rąk._

 _\- Nie – odparłam bez udziału woli.- Nie zostawię cię._

 _\- Proszę, Lily. Dla Harry'ego._

 _\- Kocham cię – wyszeptałam, czując na policzkach gorące łzy._

 _\- Wiem – odparł szeptem mężczyzna, popychając mnie w stronę schodów. - Ja też cię kocham, Lily, was oboje._

 _Chłopak ruszył w stronę korytarza, z którego dobiegał cichy hałas. Nie czekałam dłużej. Przytuliłam dziecko mocniej do siebie i ruszyłam biegiem na górę. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest moja różdżka... nic nie wiedziałam. Moje nogi same obrały kurs. Wbiegłam do jakiegoś pokoju i zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi._

 _\- Avada Kedavra! - dobiegł mnie krzyk z dołu. Ja również krzyknęłam. Wiedziałam, że ktoś bardzo drogi mojemu sercu właśnie zginął. Na schodach rozległy się kroki. Zagryzłam wargę aż do krwi i podbiegłam z dzieckiem do łóżeczka. Wsadziłam do niego chłopca, próbując powstrzymać przy tym łzy. Byłam pewna, że za chwilę i ja, i to dziecko stracimy życie._

 _\- Harry... - wyszeptałam. - Harry, bardzo cię kochamy. Mamusia cię kocha i tatuś cię kocha. Musisz być silny, Harry, musisz być dzielny._

 _Dziecko patrzyło na mnie swoimi inteligentnymi, zielonymi oczami, jakby wiedziało, że jego mamusia zaraz padnie martwa, tak jak kilka chwil temu zrobił to tatuś. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, a te wyleciały z hukiem z zawiasów. Stanęłam twarzą w twarz z największym potworem tego świata._

 _\- Proszę... Proszę, tylko nie Harry! - krzyknęłam._

 _Wiedziałam, że muszę chronić to dziecko, choćby ceną własnego życia._

 _\- Nie bądź głupia – syknął potwór. - Odsuń się, a nie stanie ci się krzywda._

 _\- Błagam, zlituj się! Weź mnie zamiast jego! Proszę!_

 _\- Odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno, odsuń się i to już!_

 _\- Tylko nie Harry! Nie mój jedyny syn!_

 _\- Masz ostatnią szansę!_

 _\- Proszę..._

 _\- Sama tego chciałaś, Avada Kedavra!_

Obudziłam się, tylko cudem powstrzymując krzyk. Moje serce biło jak szalone, a na policzkach czułam świeże łzy. Co to było do cholery?! Dlaczego śniłam o czymś takim?! Dlaczego śniłam o własnej śmierci?!

Wstałam i na drżących nogach ruszyłam do łazienki, potykając się przy tym wielokrotnie. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą, lecz to mnie nie uspokoiło. Wiedziałam, że tej nocy już nie zasnę. Wyszłam więc do Pokoju Wspólnego, w którym czekała mnie niespodzianka.

\- James? - zapytałam zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem.

Chłopak odwrócił się od trzaskającego kominka w moją stronę.

\- Lily? Co się stało? Nie możesz spać?

\- Mogłam – odparłam, nagle dostrzegając, że chłopak ma podpuchnięte oczy... jakby płakał. - Miałam koszmar.

Chłopak wstał i przytulił mnie do siebie.

\- Ja też – powiedział cicho. - Bardzo realny koszmar.

\- To tylko sen – szepnęłam, nie mogąc wiedzieć, jak bardzo się mylę.


	23. Rozdział 23 - Avada Kedavra

Czas mija. Czas mija szybko, lecz niezwykle boleśnie. szybko. Czas nie lecz ran – to jedna z największych głupot wymyślonych przez ludzi. Czas sprawia, że rany przestaną krwawić, czasem nawet może się zabliźnią... lecz te blizny nosi się przez resztę życia. Tęskniłam za rodzicami. Tęskniłam tak bardzo... Coś jednak pchało mnie do przodu, każdego dnia zmuszało do podniesienia się z łóżka, walczenia o własne życie. Więc zaciskałam zęby i żyłam dalej, tak jak robili to wszyscy.

W listopadzie miejsce miała jedna z moich poważniejszych kłótni z Jamesem. Poszło nam o jakąś błahostkę, a skończyło się krzykami na oczach całej szkoły... i szlabanie od wściekłej McGonagall. Ale ten jeden raz nie narzekałam na to, iż muszę szorować podłogę na kolanach. Podczas szlabanu wyjaśniliśmy sobie z Potterem wszystko i przez resztę czasu dość dobrze się bawiliśmy. Początkowo chyba oboje byliśmy przekonani, że między nami to koniec, ale tak jak niespodziewanie się pokłóciliśmy, tak samo niespodziewanie się pogodziliśmy.

Mimo że listopad był bardzo męczącym miesiącem, pełnym nauki, to dobrze go wspominam, bo to właśnie wtedy tak bardzo zbliżyłam się z Jamesem. Zresztą nie tylko my się zbliżyliśmy. Dorcas i Syriusz wciąż grali w jakieś dziwne podchody. Niby całowali się, od czasu do czasu chodzili na randki, lecz nie byli razem. Alicja chodziła cała w skowronkach, nieustannie mówiąc tylko o Franku. Anabell nie dostrzegała ogromnego smutku w oczach Remusa i żyła własnym szczęściem. Próbowałam rozmawiać z chłopakiem, ale nic to nie dawało. Wciąż twierdził, że i tak osoba, którą kocha nie będzie w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczucia. Postanowiłam więc dać sprawie spokój, choć Lupin zdawał mi się coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwy.

Peter raczej nie był zainteresowany dziewczynami, ale za to znalazł sobie inne zajęcie – jedzenie.

Koniec końców listopad dobiegł końca, a ja i Potter staliśmy się na tyle nierozłączni i przesłodzeni, że na nasz widok można było zacząć rzygać tęczą. Poważnie, zachowywaliśmy się, jak te wszystkie pary z książek romantycznych dla nastolatek. Pomyśleć, iż zawsze bałam się, że tak skończę.

McGonagall, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Huncwoci na święta zostają w zamku niemal się rozpłakała. Po ostatnich wyjcach wyznających jej miłość (Domyślcie się kto jej je wysłał...) całkiem się biedaczka załamała. Oczywiście Huncwoci dostali szlaban, ale czy oni przejmują się czymś tak błahym? Oczywiście, że nie.

Rozpoczął się grudzień. Ciągle sypał śnieg, więc naturalnie wszyscy spędzali czas na dworze. Wydawałoby się, że siódmoklasiści są już za starzy na bitwy na śnieżki, lepienie bałwanów i turlanie się z zasp śniegu bez sanek. Nic bardziej mylnego. Każdy z nas chciał się odstresować, choć na krótką chwilę zapomnieć o wojnie. Teraz kiedy tylko słyszało się o morderstwach. Na każdym kroku natykałam się na plakaty typu „Zaginął Auror!" lub jakiś inny pracownik ministerstwa. Zresztą, gdyby to tylko byli członkowie ministerstwa. Ginęli wszyscy: dzieci, czarodzieje, mugole. Ja poza szkołą nie miałam się o kogo martwić. Bałam się natomiast, co się stanie ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi, kiedy już skończymy szkołę. Jestem pewna, że będziemy walczyć o lepsze jutro, ale czy to coś da? Może zginiemy? Zginiemy, jak bohaterzy i być może postawią nam wielkie pomniki? A może zginiemy, jak tysiące ludzi przed nami, a naszych ciał nikt nigdy nie znajdzie? Nie wiedziałam, czy chcę znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Wielkimi krokami nadchodziły święta i trzeba było udać się do wioski, aby zrobić zakupy (czytaj: wydać wszystkie pieniądze na prezenty). Do świąt były jeszcze dwa tygodnie, lecz dyrektor stwierdził, że bezpieczniej będzie iść wcześniej, Śmierciożercy ponoć są bardziej skłonni zaatakować przed samymi świętami, kiedy wszyscy robią zakupy na ostatnią chwilę. W duchu przyznałam, że Voldemort nie jest taki głupi - zaatakować ludzi, którzy są tak szczęśliwi z powodu świąt, że zapominając o podstawowych środkach bezpieczeństwa.

Tak więc udaliśmy się do wioski całą paczką. Nawiasem mówiąc, ostatnio cała nasza grupa stała się nierozłączna. Kiedyś było by nie do pomyślenia, żeby zobaczyć Huncwotów, siedzących obok nas (zwłaszcza mnie, jako, że zawsze nie lubiłam ich wygłupów), lecz teraz naprawdę rzadko się rozdzielaliśmy. Szłam, trzymając Pottera za rękę i słuchając z leniwym uśmiechem, jego przekomarzania się z Blackiem.

\- Oj, Rogasiu i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to ja jestem najprzystojniejszy na całym świecie.

\- Oj, Łapciu, urody to ci może nie brakuje, ale położenie twojego mózgu pozostaje dla świata zagadką.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, po czym wtuliłam się mocniej w chłopaka. Ten na wpół świadomie pocierał dłonią moje ramię; byłam mu za to niewysłowienie wdzięczny, ponieważ tyłek dosłownie mi odmarzał.

\- To jak? Za godzinę spotykamy się wszyscy pod Trzema Miotłami? - zaproponował James, kiedy już dotarliśmy na miejsce.

Otwierałam usta, żeby zgodzić się z nim, kiedy usłyszałam głośny trzask Aportacji. Setki trzasków. Pojawiły się zamaskowane postacie, ubrane w czarne szaty. Niszczyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Wszędzie latały zielone promienie zaklęcia zabijającego. Nie mieliśmy nawet chwili, by zorientować się w sytuacji. James pociągnął mnie i najbliżej stojącego Syriusza na ziemię. Zrobił to w samą porę, bo Bombarda minęła nas zaledwie o kilka cali. Wstaliśmy niezdarnie z ziemi, co chwila robiąc uniki. Wyszarpnęłam z kieszeni różdżkę, jednak powstrzymała mnie dłoń Syriusza.

\- Evans, chyba nie zamierzasz walczyć? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie uważnie. - Jest ich zbyt wielu, mają zbyt duże doświadczenie, będziesz martwa nim skończyć wypowiadać inkantację zaklęcia. Musimy uciekać do zamku.

Chłopak miał rację. Oboje z Jamesem zgodnie skinęliśmy głowami i trzymając się blisko siebie ruszyliśmy w stronę, z której przyszliśmy. Zaklęcia latały dookoła i co chwilę musieliśmy padać na ziemię, żeby nie oberwać którymś z nich. Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jest reszta naszych przyjaciół, lecz w tamtej chwili nie było czasu, by się tym martwić.

Właśnie rozbroiłam jakiegoś Śmierciożercę, który zagrodził mi drogę, gdy zobaczyłam jak Dorcas traci różdżkę i przewraca się na ziemię. Nim James zdążył zareagować wyrwałam dłoń z jego uścisku i rzuciłam się biegiem w tamtą stronę.

\- Avada... - zaczął Śmierciożerca, lecz nie dane było mu skończyć.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA! - krzyknęłam, wbiegając między niego a moją przyjaciółkę. Nim skończył wypowiadać zaklęcie, zielony promień z mojej różdżki uderzył w niego. Padł na ziemię, a puste, szare oczy wpatrzone były w niebo. Wszystko nagle ucichło. A może to przestałam słyszeć? Liczyło się tylko szybkie, niemiarowe bicie mojego serca.

\- Zabiłam go – wyszeptałam otępiale. - BOŻE! ZABIŁAM GO! - krzyknęłam, uświadamiając to sobie z całą mocą. - NIE! JA NIE CHCIAŁAM!

Upuściłam różdżkę i padłam na kolana. Łzy przyozdobiły moje, zarumienione od zimna, policzki. Ledwie zdałam sobie sprawę z przybycia Dumbledore'a i z tego, że Dorcas coś do mnie mówi. Łzy przesłaniały mi cały widok. Byłam mordercą i tylko to się liczyło!

Większość Śmierciożerców deportowała się, ale dwóch zwlekało. Lucjusz Malfoy, którego poznałam po oczach i sadystycznym uśmiechu, oraz jakaś kobieta. Moje serce zamarło, gdy zobaczyłam, jak rozbroili Jamesa i Syriusza. Niespodziewanie wyraźnie widziałam różdżkę Łapy i Rogacza obok miejsca, w którym ja upuściłam moją. Nie byłam w stanie im pomóc, po prostu nie byłam. Dwójka Śmierciożerców deportowała się, a razem ze sobą zabrali chłopaków. Słyszałam czyjś krzyk, ale był on oddalony jakby o setki mil.

Zabrali mojego Jamesa – kołatało mi się w głowie.

Świat zaczął chwiać się niebezpiecznie. A może to ja się chwiałam? Nie wiem. Wiem jedynie, że potem była już tylko ciemność. Zemdlałam.

* * *

Spróbowałam otworzyć oczy, lecz nie udało mi się to. Spróbowałam raz jeszcze i znów porażka. Zebrałam wszystkie siły i spróbowałam po raz kolejny. Udało się. Nie oślepiło mnie światło; było ciemno, co przyjęłam z ulgą. Po długiej chwili moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Byłam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Za oknem panował mrok, więc to musiała być dość późna noc. Usiadłam na łóżku i wróciłam myślami do swoich ostatnich wspomnień; ich korowód przelewał mi się przez głowę. O słodki Merlinie, co ja zrobiłam?

 _Zasłużył na to! Chciał zabić Dorcas! - odezwała się gorsza strona mojej natury_

 _To nie zmienia faktu, że teraz to ja jestem mordercą!_

Kłóciłabym się nadal sama ze sobą, ale przerwał mi cichy szept.

\- Lily…?

\- Dorcas…?

\- Tak, to ja.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- To samo co ty, Lilka... Lily... oni ich zabrali...

\- Wiem – odparłam cicho.

Między nami nastała cisza, lecz nie ta z rodzaju kłopotliwych. To była dobra cisza, w czasie której obie mogłyśmy spokojnie pomyśleć.

-Dorcas… To zaklęcie – powiedziałam nie głośniej niż szeptem. - Dorcas, dlaczego ono zadziałało?! Ja nie chciałam go zabić. - Mój drżał, kiedy kończyłam mówić.

\- Uratowałaś mnie, Lilka – odparła równie cicho. - Gdybyś tego nie zrobiła, on zabiłby mnie, wiesz o tym.

\- Przecież nie musiałam rzucać zaklęcia zabijającego! Za to idzie się do Azkabanu! Jestem mordercą! - krzyknęłam, czując, że w oczach zbierają mi się gorące łzy.

\- Nie możesz się teraz nad sobą użalać, Lilka – powiedziała Dorcas z lekkim wyrzutem, po czym usiadła obok mnie. - To jeszcze nie czas. Musisz być silna, przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdą chłopaków. Dla mnie, Lil.

* * *

\- Błagaj o litość!

\- Wolę umrzeć!

\- Umrzesz, z pewnością, ale nie szybko.

\- Nie boję się ciebie!

\- Crucio!

\- ...

\- Szkoda mi cię, Potter. Jesteś czystej krwi, a prowadzasz się ze szlamami i zdrajcami krwi. Mógłbyś być kimś wielkim, ty i Black. Moglibyście stanąć u mojego boku i osiągnąć potęgę.

\- Przyłączę się do ciebie, kiedy piekło zamarznie!

\- Jeszcze będziesz żałował, że nie przyjąłeś mojej propozycji, Jamesie Potterze! Crucio!

* * *

Obudziłam się zlana zimnym potem, czując, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi. Nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy łzy zaczęły płynąć z moich oczu, lecz nie starałam się ich powstrzymać.

 _To był tylko sen! - powtarzałam jak mantrę._

 _A co jeśli to nie był sen? - zapytał złośliwy głosik w mojej głowie. Te sam, który zawsze odzywa się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach._

Opadłam na poduszki. Była czwarta rano jeśli mój zegarek dobrze chodził. Wstałam z łóżka i ignorując fakt, że pani Adams będzie wściekła, powędrowałam do mojego dormitorium. Pokój wspólny był jeszcze pusty. Nic dziwnego, w końcu była to niedziela, kto normalny wstawałby o czwartej rano, kiedy jest wolne?

Weszłam do dormitorium na palcach, starając się nie obudzić Alicji i Anabell, wcale nie potrzebowałam ich współczujących spojrzeń od samego rana. Wzięłam czyste ciuchy i poszłam pod prysznic. Gorąca woda źle działała na moje rany, których wczoraj się nabawiłam podczas pojedynku ze Śmierciożercami. Zmieniłam ją więc na zimną. Zadrżałam, kiedy poczułam jej chłód. A może drżałam z zupełnie innego powodu? Na przykład z powodu szlochu, który targał moim ciałem? Nie wiem. Nic już nie wiem...

* * *

Mijały dni, a razem z nimi mijała moja nadzieja na uwolnienie Jamesa. Cała szkoła pogrążona była w żałobie. Podczas bitwy o Hogsmeade zginęło trzech uczniów, no i oczywiście dwóch zostało porwanych. Dyrektor wygłosił piękną mowę, której wysłuchałam jednym uchem, a którą wypuściłam drugim.

Rozmawiał też ze mną na temat tego co zrobiłam. Przesłuchiwali mnie ludzie z ministerstwa. Mój czyn uznali za obronę konieczną, więc zostałam uniewinniona. Zresztą, kilka dni przed napadem na wioskę Minister wydał zgodę na używanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych w wypadku napadnięcia przez Śmierciożerców.

Przez kolejne dni chodziłam kompletnie przybita, podobnie, jak Remus, Peter i Anabell. Nasza czwórka najbardziej przeżywała zaistniałą sytuację.

No cóż, krótko mówiąc miałam wielkiego doła. A co robię jak mam doła? Czytam „Romeo i Julia", obżeram się, płacze i oglądam zdjęcia. Tak więc siedziałam sobie w dormitorium, żarłam lody, które dostałam od skrzatów z kuchni i czytałam moją ulubioną sztukę, kiedy do pokoju jak burza wpadła Dorcas.

\- Lilka!

\- Zamknij się, Dorcas, on chce się zabić! Nie pij tej trucizny, idioto! - krzyknęłam. Nie cierpiałam jak ktoś mi przeszkadzał czytać, zwłaszcza kiedy byłam w finałowym momencie, a do takich nie wątpliwie należy scena, w której Romeo pije truciznę nad ciałem Julii, myśląc że ta nie żyje. Łzy już zbierały się w moich oczach, kiedy Dorcas wyrwała mi książkę.

\- ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?! ON CHCE SIĘ ZABIĆ! - krzyknęłam wściekła.

\- Lilka, zamknij się i posłuchaj! Chcą odbić chłopaków! Wiedzą gdzie ich przetrzymują! Zakon Feniksa organizuje próbę odbicia ich!

Moja szczęka wybrała się na spacer po podłodze, ale niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko to, że teraz albo odzyskam Jamesa, albo stracę go na zawsze.

* * *

Jeśli ktoś chciałby popisać to zapraszam do kontaktu przez e-maila (dygunia9 małpa wp . pl ) lub przez GG (46593420), chętnie poznam ciekawe osoby :)


	24. Rozdział 24 - Pora oczekiwania

Oczekiwanie zawsze kojarzyło mi się z czymś miłym: z czekaniem na pierwszą gwiazdkę i na pierwszy list z Hogwartu. Czekaniem na pierwszy śnieg i na tego jedynego mężczyznę.

Jednak po wydarzeniach z grudnia oczekiwanie utraciło dla mnie cały swój urok niezwykły urok. Stało się dla mnie najgorszym przekleństwem.

Zakon Feniksa to, jak się dowiedziałam, tajna organizacja, działająca przeciw Voldemortowi i Śmierciożercą. Chciałam od razu do niej dołączyć, nawet błagałam Dumbledore'a, żeby mnie przyjął, ale mężczyzna delikatnie acz stanowczo wytłumaczył mi, iż najpierw muszę ukończyć szkołę. Nie wiedziałam co robić, czułam się potwornie samotna. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie chłopak, którego bądź co bądź straciłam.

 _Piękne Boże narodzenie. - W duchu gorzko się zaśmiałam._

Dorcas gdzieś przepadła, podobnie jak Remus i Peter. Zresztą i tak nie miałam ochoty na jakiekolwiek towarzystwo. Współczujące spojrzenia i pocieszające słowa stały się dla mnie zbyt męczące. Zostawała mi więc samotność, w której mogłam pozwolić sobie na łzy i cierpienie. Nie takie święta sobie planowałam, ale cóż. Było mi żal tylko Anabell, która z powodu naszego beznadziejnego humoru spędzała je samotnie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Alicja wyjechała do Franka, więc i ona nie mogła dotrzymać jej towarzystwa.

Kręciłam się po opustoszałej szkole i nie mogłam znaleźć sobie miejsca. Większość uczniów wyjechała do domu na święta, a ponieważ brakowało pewnej dwójki było tu przygnębiająco spokojnie. W końcu dotarłam do Pokoju Życzeń. Przeszłam trzy razy obok ściany, myśląc o spokojnym miejscu. Ukazały mi się drzwi. Bez wahania weszłam do środka. Zastałam tam wesoło trzaskający kominek, a na przeciw niego fotel; całe wnętrze było w barwach Gryffindoru. Usiadłam na przeciw kominka i zamknęłam oczy. Chciałam powspominać te wszystkie wesołe chwile. Czymś musiałam się zająć. Prawie natychmiast stanęła mi przed oczami scena z czwartego roku.

 _Weszłam jak co dzień do Wielkiej Ssali na śniadanie. Dziś była niedziela. Nienawidziłam niedziel i miałam koszmarny humor, więc większość osób (te mądrzejsze) wolały schodzić mi z drogi. Ale jak wiadomo, do tych mądrzejszych osób nie zalicza się James Potter._

 _\- Cześć złotko - zagadnął wesoło wyżej wymieniony osobnik, przysiadając koło mnie. - Nie chcesz się umówić?_

 _Zacisnęłam ręce na blacie stołu i całą siłą woli starałam się, aby nie doszło do rękoczynów._

 _\- James, istnieje pewna niepisana zasada, nie wkurzaj Evans w niedziele, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy. - Kate zaśmiała się melodyjnie, siadając z mojej drugiej strony. James z kolei wyglądał, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał._

 _\- Evans, mam układ do zaproponowania - powiedział po chwili, ostrożnie ważąc słowa._

 _\- Jaki? - zapytałam zrezygnowanym tonem. Już ja znałam te jego układy. Dziwnym trafem nigdy nie kończyły się dla mnie dobrze..._

 _\- Przeprowadzimy głosowanie wśród uczniów. Jeśli większość opowie się za tobą - dam ci spokój na... powiedzmy... tydzień. Jeśli jednak ja dostanę więcej głosów - umówisz się ze mną._

 _Rozważałam przez chwilę jego propozycje. Na początku chciałam od razu mu odmówić, ale z drugiej strony, cały tydzień bez Pottera… To brzmiało tak pięknie._

 _\- Dwa tygodnie spokoju! - Postanowiłam po negocjować._

 _\- Zgoda - powiedział nieco mniej pewnie, ale podał mi rękę, a ja ją uścisnęła. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie co ja zrobiłam. Dwadzieścia minut później staliśmy przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali i prosiliśmy o głosy. Nauczyciele też głosowali. Jedynie Ślizgoni mierzyli nas pogardliwymi spojrzeniami. Oczywiście Severus zagłosował na mnie. Cała szkoła miała niezłą zabawę. Koniec końców to ja wygrałam. To było cudowne, dwa tygodnie bez głupich zaczepek..._

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie na wspomnienie tego dnia. Pamiętałam go, jakby to było wczoraj. To było takie dziwne. James przez dwa tygodnie mnie ignorował. Żywiłam nadzieję, że całkiem sobie odpuściła, ale jak to mówią - nadzieja matką głupich.

 _\- Cześć, Evans, wiesz co dzisiaj jest?_

 _\- Niedziela, więc spieprzaj, Potter._

 _\- Niezupełnie o to mi chodziło…_

 _\- Sugerujesz że nie wiem jaki jest dzień tygodnia?!_

 _\- Spokojnie, złość piękności szkodzi, chodziło mi o to że dziś mijają dwa tygodnie, więc mogę cię bezkarnie błagać o randkę._

 _\- Nie powiedziałabym, że tak bezkarnie – odparłam, siląc się na spokojny ton._

 _\- A co mi zrobisz - zapytał zaczepnie, uśmiechając się łobuzersko._

 _\- Złamię nos! - warknęłam, tracąc resztki opanowania._

 _\- Zaryzykuje - mruknął i zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, co chce zrobić, więc tylko patrzyłam na niego z politowaniem._

 _\- Chwila! Ty chyba nie… - Nie dokończyłam, bo zatkał mi usta pocałunkiem. Co jak co, ale całować umiał. Gorzej, że zrobił to bez mojej zgody. Na szczęście Evans nigdy nie traci głowy! Ugryzłam tego barana w język z całej siły, aż poczułam jego krew w ustach. Odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony._

 _\- Trzymaj język przy sobie, bo załatwię ci kaganiec!_

 _\- A so to jes te kaganes? - zapytał niewyraźnie. Musiałam porządnie go ugryźć, bo widać było, że z trudem mówi._

 _\- Kup sobie encyklopedię, Potter! I najlepiej trzaśnij się nią w ten durny łeb! - warknęłam i odeszłam, zostawiając go samego po raz tysięczny._

 _\- Evas! A umówis se?!_

Takich chwil było mnóstwo. Potter mnie wkurzał, ja go biłam, a on pytał mnie o randkę. Nic jednak nie przebije urodzin Pottera w piątej klasie.

 _Niemal wszyscy byli kompletnie pijani. Tylko ja i Remus patrzyliśmy na alkohol z niesmakiem, lecz inni zdawali się nie zauważać naszych karcących spojrzeń. Zastanawiałam się właśnie, jakim cudem Potter, jeszcze trzyma się na nogach, kiedy portret otworzył się, a w progu stanęła wściekła McGonagall. Oczywiście połapała się, że niemal cały piąty, szósty i siódmy rocznik jest kompletnie pijany – musiałaby być ślepa, by tego nie dostrzec. Już miała zacząć krzyczeć, kiedy rzucił się na nią James. Przytulił ją tak mocno, że aż posłałam jej współczujące spojrzenie._

 _\- Lily! Moja Lily! Gdze ty bylas? Wsendze ce sukałem. Łapies? Sukający ce sukał. - zaczął śmiać się jak wariat z własnego dowcipu._

Otwarłam z policzków gorzkie łzy, które płynęły z moich oczu od dłuższego czasu. Jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo bałam się o Jamesa? Nie sądziłam, że jestem w nim zakochana aż do tego stopnia. Na słodkiego Merlina, przecież ja mam dopiero siedemnaście lat!

Poczułam, że mój brzuch boleśnie domaga się jedzenia, więc postanowiłam iść do Wielkiej Sali. Wchodząc do niej zamarłam. Dumbledore siedział przy stole kadry nauczycielskiej. On też brał udział w akcji ratunkowej, więc musieli już wrócić. Nie myślałam wiele i ruszyłam biegiem w jego stronę.

\- Panie dyrektorze! - niemal krzyknęła, narażając się na karcące spojrzenie McGonagall. - Udało się?!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem, a ja pokręciłam gwałtownie głową. Nie wierzyłam. Nie przyjmowałam do wiadomości, że Potter mógłby być martwy.

\- To nie tak, moja droga – powiedział uspokajająco. - Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, nikogo tam nie było, wszystko wyglądało na opuszczone w pośpiechu. Ale to nie znaczy, że chłopcy są martwi. Jeśli żyją, to znajdziemy ich, obiecuję.

Nie obchodziły mnie puste obietnice Dumbledore'a. W jednej chwili odechciało mi się jeść. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i biegiem opuściłam pomieszczenie, po drodze niemal wpadając na Remusa.

Wróciłam do Pokoju Życzeń. Przeszłam obok ściany trzy razy, intensywnie myśląc o tym, że potrzebuję odpoczynku w miejscu, w którym nikt mi nie przeszkodzi. Tym razem ukazał mi się nieduży pokój, z ogromnym, wygodnym łóżkiem. Nie myślałam wiele, zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, w których zamontowany był zamek i rzuciłam się na łóżku, niedługo później zasypiając.

 _ _Stałam w małym, przytulnym salonie. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo zdjęć, oprawionych w ramki, lecz nie miałam czasu się im przyjrzeć.__

 _ _\- Uciekaj, Lily! Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj. Zatrzymam go, ale nie na długo, uciekaj! – szepnął drżącym głosem mężczyzna, którego twarzy nie widziałam zbyt wyraźnie, wciskając mi przy tym dziecko do rąk.__

 _ _\- Nie – odparłam bez udziału woli.- Nie zostawię cię.__

 _ _\- Proszę, Lily. Dla Harry'ego.__

 _ _\- Kocham cię – wyszeptałam, czując na policzkach gorące łzy.__

 _ _\- Wiem – odparł szeptem mężczyzna, popychając mnie w stronę schodów. – Ja też cię kocham, Lily, was oboje.__

 _ _Chłopak ruszył w stronę korytarza, z którego dobiegał cichy hałas. Nie czekałam dłużej. Przytuliłam dziecko mocniej do siebie i ruszyłam biegiem na górę. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest moja różdżka… nic nie wiedziałam. Moje nogi same obrały kurs. Wbiegłam do jakiegoś pokoju i zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi.__

 _ _\- Avada Kedavra! – dobiegł mnie krzyk z dołu. Ja również krzyknęłam. Wiedziałam, że ktoś bardzo drogi mojemu sercu właśnie zginął. Na schodach rozległy się kroki. Zagryzłam wargę aż do krwi i podbiegłam z dzieckiem do łóżeczka. Wsadziłam do niego chłopca, próbując powstrzymać przy tym łzy. Byłam pewna, że za chwilę i ja, i to dziecko stracimy życie.__

 _ _\- Harry… – wyszeptałam. – Harry, bardzo cię kochamy. Mamusia cię kocha i tatuś cię kocha. Musisz być silny, Harry, musisz być dzielny.__

 _ _Dziecko patrzyło na mnie swoimi inteligentnymi, zielonymi oczami, jakby wiedziało, że jego mamusia zaraz padnie martwa, tak jak kilka chwil temu zrobił to tatuś. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, a te wyleciały z hukiem z zawiasów. Stanęłam twarzą w twarz z największym potworem tego świata.__

 _ _\- Proszę… Proszę, tylko nie Harry! – krzyknęłam.__

 _ _Wiedziałam, że muszę chronić to dziecko, choćby ceną własnego życia.__

 _ _\- Nie bądź głupia – syknął potwór. – Odsuń się, a nie stanie ci się krzywda.__

 _ _\- Błagam, zlituj się! Weź mnie zamiast jego! Proszę!__

 _ _\- Odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno, odsuń się i to już!__

 _ _\- Tylko nie Harry! Nie mój jedyny syn! Nie moje dziecko!__

 _ _\- Masz ostatnią szansę!__

 _ _\- Proszę…__

 _ _\- Sama tego chciałaś, Avada Kedavra!__

Obudziłam się krzycząc tak głośno, że gardło zapiekło mnie boleśnie. Łzy wyjątkowo szybko przyozdobiły moje policzki, a szloch nie chciał ustać. Nie wiedziałam, co oznacza ten sen i dlaczego śni mi się już kolejny raz. I nie wiedziałam, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie przerażał. Chociaż dzielnie próbowałam, nie potrafiłam się uspokoić. Nie potrafiłam, po prostu nie potrafiłam. Trzęsłam się tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a z mojego gardła wydobywały się bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że może powinnam iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, po trochę eliksiru uspokajającego, lecz szybko odrzuciłam tę myśl – w takim stanie nie doszłabym nigdzie, a już na pewno nie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Nim nieco się uspokoiłam musiała minąć ponad godzina. Z zapuchniętą twarzą i dokuczliwą czkawką postanowiłam wrócić do dormitorium, jednak kiedy stałam już w Pokoju Wspólnym, poczułam, że nie mogę tam wejść, że nie mogę stawić czoła moim przyjaciółkom i ich pełnym współczucia słowom. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam ze sobą zrobić, kiedy mój wzrok natknął się na księżyc za oknem. Dziś była pełnia, więc Peter musiał być z Remusem... gdzieś, nie wiem gdzie. Wydawało mi się, że James kiedyś coś wspominał o Wrzeszczącej Chacie, lecz nie byłam pewna.

Miałam rację, dormitorium Huncwotów było puste, co przyjęłam z pełnym ulgi westchnięciem. Perspektywa tłumaczenia Peterowi, dlaczego odwiedzam go o dwunastej w nocy nie była mi na rękę.

Położyłam się na łóżku Jamesa, wdychając zapach jego poduszki. Pachniała cytryną i czekoladą, lecz nie tak intensywnie jak pachniał sam Potter. Ręka zwisała mi po za krawędzią łóżka. Niespodziewanie bransoletka, którą jakiś czas temu dostałam od Anastazji zsunęła mi się z ręki. Wstałam z łóżka i na oślep zaczęłam jej szukać – jakoś nie pomyślałam, o zaklęciu _Lumos_. Moja ręka zawędrowała pod łóżko i nagle natknęła się na jakieś pudełko. Wyjęłam je ostrożnie, marszcząc lekko brwi. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze po podłodze i w końcu zauważyłam w końcu moją bransoletkę. Podniosłam ją i jako że nie byłam zbyt śpiąca, powędrowałam z tajemniczym pudełkiem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Usiadłam przed kominkiem i jednym machnięciem różdżki rozpaliłam w nim ogień, który zaczął trzaskać wesoło, dając przyjemne ciepło. Spojrzałam raz jeszcze na pudełeczko. Zawinięte było dość nieudolnie w kolorowy papier na prezenty, a do niego przyczepiona karteczka z napisem: _Dla Lily!_

Coś boleśnie przewróciło mi się w brzuchu i nagle ciężej było mi oddychać. Prezent od Jamesa na gwiazdkę. Rozerwałam papier, ostrożnie uchyliłam wieko pudełeczka i moim oczom ukazał się album na zdjęcia. Otworzyłam go na pierwszej stronie z nabożną wręcz czcią i zauważyłam mały dopisek:

 _Dla mojej Lily!_

 _Żebyś nigdy nie zapomniała o tych, których kochasz._

 _Twój James_

Na dole było nasze zdjęcie, na którym James robi mi warkocza, a ja szczerzę się jak głupia. Ze wzruszeniem zaczęłam oglądać kolejne zdjęcia. Było ich niezwykle dużo. Zdjęcia z wakacji, z pierwszych lat w Hogwarcie, jak biłam go po głowie, jak utknęłam na drzewie (Black zrobił mi wtedy zdjęcie?!), on sam zresztą z Huncwotów. Na kilku byli nawet nauczyciele, jako ofiary kilku kawałów. Ale były też mugolskie zdjęcia. Byłam niezwykle ciekawa, skąd on wytrzasnął zdjęcie moje i Petuni?! Miałam wtedy osiem lat, a Petunia dziewięć. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że jestem czarownicą. Przytulałyśmy się do siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami. W życiu nie powiedziałabym, że Petunia mnie znienawidzi.

Nagle dziura pod portretem otworzył się, a ja podskoczyłam jak oparzona, zrzucając z kolan album. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku.

\- J-james?


	25. Rozdział 25 - Dla przyjaciół wszystko

W pokoju wspólnym było ciemno i nawet wątłe światło z kominka niewiele dawało. Gdyby nie błyskawica, która przecięła niebo, w ogóle bym ich nie rozpoznała. Syriusz stał na chwiejnych nogach i wydawało się, że zaraz upadnie. James chyba był nieprzytomny w każdym razie uwieszony na ramieniu Łapy. Serce mi zamarło, a zaraz potem rozpoczęło swoją pracę ze zdwojoną siłą. Ogarnęłam się szybko, jednak niewystarczająco, bo w chwili, w której wstałam z fotela, Black zachwiał się i upadł. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji pewnie parsknęłabym śmiechem, dochodząc do wniosku, że znów zbyt dużo wypili.

Podbiegłam do nich i padłam na kolana. Oczy Syriusza były otwarte, a na mój widok kąciki jego ust lekko zadrgały.

\- Cześć, Ruda – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. - Fajnie zobaczyć kogoś, kto nie próbuje cię zabić. - Nagle zaczął się krztusić, a ja z przerażeniem spostrzegłam, że z jego ust leci krew. Zresztą cały był we krwi, podobnie jak James.

\- RATUNKU! - krzyknęłam, czując narastającą panikę. Wiedząc, że Jamesowi nie mogę póki co pomóc, postanowiłam skupić się na Blacku. Złapałam go mocną za rękę.

\- Słuchaj mnie, Syriusz – powiedziałam roztrzęsionym głosem. - Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć na moich oczach jasne?!

Nim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, ktoś pojawił się za moimi plecami.

\- Lily? - zapytała Alicja niepewnie. - O Roweno, co się stało?!

\- Nie ma czasu! Biegnij po panią Adams! - warknęłam.

Dziewczyna nie pytała już o nic tylko puściła się biegiem. Ja sama wyjęłam z kieszeni różdżkę. Znałam kilka podstawowych zaklęć leczniczych, lecz jeśli Black faktycznie miał krwotok wewnętrzny, to będzie cud, gdy pani Adams zdoła mu pomóc.

\- Co cię boli? - zapytałam, czując, że mój głos drży.

\- Wszystko – odparł słabo chłopak.

\- N-no tak... A co najbardziej?

\- Brzuch.

Podwinęłam to, co zostało z koszuli chłopaka i wciągnęłam ze świstem powietrze. Jego brzuch i cała klatka piersiowa były jedną, wielką raną.

\- Merlinie, co oni wam zrobili – wyszeptałam. - Syriuszu, Jezu, nie wiem jak mam ci pomóc.

\- Najlepiej daj mi ognistej whisky – zażartował słabo i zaraz syknął z bólu.

\- To chyba nie taki głupi pomysł – powiedziałam i zerwałam się na nogi, odprowadzana przez zszokowane spojrzenie chłopaka.

\- Przecież żartowałem! - zawołał za mną, ale ja już byłam w połowie drogi do męskiego dormitorium. Po pierwszym łóżkiem znalazłam butelkę ognistej whisky. W tempie ekspresowym wróciłam na stanowisko.

\- Cholera – zaklęłam cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mam żadnej gazy ani bandaży. Klnąc w myślach, zdjęłam przez głowę bluzkę, zostając w samym staniku.

\- Przy takim widoku mogę umierać – jęknął chłopak.

\- Gdybyś nie był jedną wielką raną, dałabym ci w łeb – warknęłam i podarłam bluzkę na kilka części, po czym polałam każdą alkoholem. - Będzie bolało – ostrzegłam.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby, kiedy zaczęłam przemywać jego ranę, jednak nawet to nie pozwoliło mu powstrzymać cichego okrzyku bólu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałam cicho i kontynuowałam. - Nie znam się na tym, ale to zdezynfekuje ranę. Jasny gwint, gdzie ta pani Adams?!

\- Ruda, dałabyś się napić tej ognistej? Podobno po alkoholu mniej boli.

\- Black, czy ty nawet w takim stanie musisz być dupkiem?!

W tym momencie chłopak znów zaczął kaszleć, a mnie wyjątkowo mocno zachciało się płakać. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadła pani Adams, a ja odsunęłam się od Syriusza, próbując nie zauważyć, że całe dłonie mam w jego krwi.

* * *

Później wszystko działo się bardzo szybko i niewiele z tego pamiętam. W moich oczach wydarzenia rozgrywające się wokoło były jedną wielką paletą kolorów, mieszających się ze sobą bez żadnej, konkretnej zasady.

Uczniowie powychodzili z dormitoriów, niektórzy coś mówili, inni krzyczeli – nie byłam w stanie rozróżnić słów. Właściwie – nie obchodziło mnie to, co działo się dookoła. Dokładnie zapamiętałam jedynie ciepłą dłoń Dorcas na ramieniu i jej cichy głos, którym nakłoniła mnie do powrotu do naszych sypialni. Starałam się nie myśleć, iż mój chłopak może tego wszystkiego nie przeżyć.

* * *

Kilka dni później Dumbledore pozwolił nam, to znaczy mi, Dorcas, Remusowi i Peterowi, odwiedzić chłopaków. Strasznie bałam się tego, co zobaczę, choć dyrektor twierdził, iż ich życie nie zagraża już żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

Dorcas uścisnęła mi delikatnie rękę i jednocześnie weszłyśmy do sali, w której leżeli Black i Potter.

\- James! - krzyknęłam i podbiegłam do niego, czując równocześnie, że wszystkie moje obawy gdzieś znikają. Chciałam go przytulić, ale niemal każdy fragment ciała miał owinięty bandażami, więc bojąc się że zrobię mu krzywdę pogłaskałam go po włosach i uśmiechnęłam się ciepło.

\- Martwiłam się – przyznałam cicho i przysiadłam na krańcu łóżka, łapiąc jego dłoń.

\- To może zasłużyłem na buziaka? - zapytał, wyszczerzając się. Słowo, gdyby nie jego stan, dostałby po łbie.

Po chwili drzwi znów się otworzyły i weszli przez nie chłopacy, którzy poszli jeszcze do barku po coś do picia.

\- Lunio! - odezwał się wesoło James, wiedząc że wkurzy tym zdrobnieniem Lunatyka.

\- No to jelonek wraca do zdrowia - mruknął Remus.

James spróbował się lekko podnieść, ale chyba nie była to zbyt mądra decyzja, bo skrzywił się mocno i jęknął.

\- Nieźle nas poturbowali, nie, Łapa?

\- Nieźle? Stary, ledwo cię stamtąd wyciągnąłem, to był istny koszmar!

\- Właściwie, to co się stało? Jak uciekliście? - zapytałam cicho.

\- Pytaj Łapy – odparł Potter, krzywiąc się - ja po któreś rundzie tortur wymiękłem, straciłem przytomność i obudziłem się dopiero tu.

\- Łapa…?

\- Ostatkiem sił gwizdnąłem różdżkę jakiemuś Śmierciożercy, zamieniłem kamień w świstoklik, złapałem Jamesa i przeniosłem nas do Hogsmeade. Tam włamałem się do Miodowego Królestwa i jakoś doczołgałem się do wierzy Gryffindoru. Nie wiem co by było, gdyby ruda tam nie siedziała. Nie miałem siły nawet, żeby kogoś zawołać.

\- Syriusz nawet nie wiem jak mam ci dziękować – rzekł James, a ja pierwszy raz od dawna usłyszałam w jego głosie taką powagę.

\- Od tego ma się przyjaciół, ty zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo - odpowiedział Łapa.

Widać było, że chłopcy są zmęczeni więc pożegnałyśmy się z nimi i wróciliśmy do szkoły. Ta wizyta nieco mnie uspokoiła, ale nie powiem, żebym przestała się martwić. Teleportowaliśmy się do wioski i już mieliśmy iść do szkoły, kiedy dookoła pojawiły się zamaskowane postacie.

\- Co jest?! Znowu to samo?! - krzyknął z lekką paniką Remus.

Nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, bo już grad zaklęć leciał w naszą stronę. Staraliśmy się bronić, lecz Śmierciożerców było zbyt wielu, a my byliśmy zbyt niedoświadczeni. Słyszałam dookoła krzyki mieszkańców wioski, lecz nie miałam najmniejszej szansy im pomóc – ja sama potrzebowałam pomocy, albo raczej cudu.

W końcu trafiło mnie zaklęcie torturujące i upadłam na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu, który palił mnie od środka. Czułam jakby każdy nerw mojego ciała osobno był poddawany torturze. Zęby bolały mnie od zaciskania ich, a z oczu płynęły łzy. W końcu ból ustał, lecz nie miałam siły nawet podnieść głowy, a co dopiero dalej się bronić. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś brutalnie łapie mnie za włosy.

\- To za mojego męża, szlamo! - usłyszałam szept przy uchu, a po chwili poczułam ból na wierzchu prawej dłoni. - Nie martw się, to dopiero początek.

Dłużej nie mogłam tego powstrzymywać, zaczęłam krzyczeć. Bałam się spojrzeć co się stało z moją ręką, czułam w niej ogromy ból – jakby pochłaniały ją płomienie.

Usłyszałam trzask i wiedziałam, że właścicielka głosu zniknęła. Nie mogłam się jednak przemóc, nie mogłam spojrzeć na swoją rękę. Łzy płynęły mi po policzkach. Ktoś klęknął przy mnie, szeptał coś.

\- Remus? - wychrypiałam.

\- To ja, Lily. Nie martw się, ktoś zaraz ci pomoże, ta rana to nic poważnego, nic ci nie będzie.

Nie wytrzymałam – spojrzałam na moje prawe przedramię. Remus miał rację, nic poważnego. Miałam jedynie wyryty pięknym, pełnym zawijasów pismem, aż do krwi napis „Szlama".


	26. Rozdział 26 - Wieża astronomiczna

Pani Adams dobrze się spisała – po ranie na mojej ręce nie został nawet blady ślad. Lecz mimo to, został ze mną strach i wciąż brzmiały mi w uszach słowa tamtej kobiety - „to dopiero początek". Właściwie dopiero, kiedy, względnie, przestałam martwić się o Jamesa i Syriusza dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłam. Zabiłam człowieka...

Gdyby nie moi przyjaciele zwariowałabym z tą świadomością – zwariowałabym i to szybciej, niż jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić.

Ale ani Alicja, ani Dorcas, ani Anabell nie były w stanie poradzić nic na koszmary, z których budziłam się co noc, na łzy, które tak beznadziejnie starałam się ukrywać, na wyrzuty sumienia, przez które nie mogłam spać w nocy, ani jeść w dzień. Nie mogły poradzić nic na fakt, że zaczęłam brzydzić się samej siebie.

* * *

\- Potter nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów - wydusiłam oniemiała na widok mojego chłopaka, który wjechał do Wielkiej Sali na wózku inwalidzkim.

\- Jak możesz?! - zawołał, udając oburzenie i teatralnie łapiąc się za pierś.

\- Co WY tu robicie?! Mieliście leżeć w szpitalu przynajmniej do nowego roku, a jeśli się nie mylę wypada on dopiero za trzy dni! Chyba, że coś mi się poprzestawiało w mózgu i nie potrafię korzystać z kalendarza - warknęłam w stronę Łapy, który również siedział na wózku, w najlepsze pochłaniając wielkie ilości jedzenia.

\- Namówiliśmy uzdrowicieli żeby szybciej nas wypuścili. Nasz urok osobisty jest nie do odparcia - odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

-Boję się zapytać, co zrobiliście tym biednym Uzdrowicielom – mruknęłam, patrząc znacząco na Jamesa.

\- No nie patrz się tak na mnie, to Łapa podmienił eliksir wzmacniający na eliksir wzrostu włosów - odpowiedział na to nieme oskarżenie. - Tak na poważnie, to chcieliśmy spędzić z wami Sylwestra. Nie myśleliśmy, że tak szybko nas wywalą za kilka niewinnych dowcipów, więc zaczęliśmy trochę szybciej.

\- Jasne, niewinnych. - Prychnęłam kpiąco. - A idźcie wy z tą swoją niewinnością!

\- No, ja raczej nie pójdę, mam złamaną nogę – odparł Potter i puścił mi oczko. Parsknęłam śmiechem, podobnie jak reszta naszej paczki.

\- Pozwólcie, że zapytam, jak macie zamiar wtargać się z tymi wózkami po schodach? - wtrąciła się Anabell, która siedziała obok Remusa. Chłopak, w przeciwieństwie do swojej dziewczyny, nie wyglądał na wybitnie zadowolonego z jej towarzystwa, a przynajmniej takie odnosiłam wrażenie.

\- Od tego mam to – wyjaśnił jej Potter, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i unosząc ją wysoko z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Już nie masz. Nie ładnie tak się przechwalać - krzyknęłam z wrednym uśmiechem, wyrwałam mu różdżkę i wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali. Oczywiście James na swoim wózku, w naprawdę imponującym tempie, wyleciał zaraz za mną.

\- EVANS, ruda złośnico! - zawołał oburzony.

\- Tak jej nie odzyskasz – odparłam i wskazałam na magiczny patyk w mojej dłoni. - Udam więc, że tego nie słyszałam. To co, książę, kolejna próba?

\- Lily, skarbie, oddasz mi moją różdżkę? - zapytał, podejmując zabawę.

Wybuchnęłam szaleńczym śmiechem, pokręciłam przecząco głową i po chwili znów uciekałam przed Jamesem. Ganialiśmy jak wariaci po całym korytarzu, aż w końcu padłam wykończona na schody i skapitulowałam.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham? - zapytał niespodziewanie czule chłopak po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, mój słodki łosiu - odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego delikatnie. - Znalazłam album, który miałam dostać na święta. Jest... po prostu brak mi słów. Dziękuję.

-Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się taki album, żebyś zawsze mogła powrócić do tych szczęśliwych chwil.

\- To najpiękniejszy prezent jaki dostałam... James, nawet nie wiesz jak się o was martwiłam. Merlinie, myślałam, że cię straciłam. Akurat teraz, kiedy... kiedy wszystko zaczyna nam się układać. To był najgorszy moment w moim życiu, a do tego... James, ja zrobiłam coś strasznego – powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem.

Opowiedziałam chłopakowi całą historię o zaklęciu niewybaczalnym i zbrodni, jakiej się dopuściłam, a on, bez słowa, przyciągnął mnie do długiego, czułego uścisku, który rozwiał wszystkie moje obawy. Czułam się bezpieczna.

* * *

Na święta w zamku zostało niewiele osób, więc w równie małym gronie spędzaliśmy sylwestra. Nie umniejszało to jednak w żadnym stopniu poziomu dobrej zabawy. Razem z Dorcas spędziłyśmy bitą godzinę na wybieraniu odpowiednich kreacji, kosmetyków i fryzur. Myślę, że obie tego potrzebowałyśmy – zapomnieć o zmartwieniach ostatnich dni, Śmierciożercach, Voldemorcie i nadchodzącej wojnie. Zamiast rozmyślać o tych wszystkich ponurych rzeczach miałyśmy czas, by poczuć się, jak zwykłe nastolatki, których największym zmartwieniem jest to, kto zaprosi je na randkę.

Koniec końców zdecydowałam się na czarną bluzkę z przodu całą pokrytą srebrnymi cekinami, do tego czarne rajstopy i spódniczkę tego samego koloru i buty na lekkim obcasie. Całość dopełniłam makijażem w srebrnym odcieniu. Może nie wyglądałam zjawiskowo, ale odpowiednio do okazji i, co najważniejsze, podobałam się samej sobie.

Muzyka grała cicho, co jakiś czas wygłupialiśmy się tańcząc niezdarnie i pijąc przemyconego po kryjomu do szkoły szampana. Kilka minut przed godziną dwunastą postanowiliśmy wyjść na błonia, z racji, że Huncwoci podobno mieli tam coś specjalnego. I rzeczywiście, równo z nowym rokiem, na niebie pojawiły się kolorowe fajerwerki, układające się w napis:

 **SZALONEGO NOWEGO ROKU I WIĘCEJ ŚRODKÓW USPAKAJAJĄCYCH DLA PROFESOR MCGONAGALL, BO TEN ROK DO SPOKOJNYCH NIE BĘDZIE NALEŻAŁ, ŻYCZĄ HUNCWOCI!**

Gdy zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać minę surowej profesorki, po przeczytaniu tego napisu, dostałam niezłego napadu śmiechu. Chociaż, może kobieta zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do wybryków Złotej Czwórki?

Wszyscy krzyczeliśmy radośnie, śmialiśmy się i nieco chwialiśmy z powodu szampana. I wszystko byłoby, jak należy, gdyby nie sowa, która podleciała do mnie z listem. Odczepiłam go od jej nóżki, czując na sobie zainteresowane spojrzenie Jamesa.

 _Staw się w wieży astronomicznej, chyba, że chcesz, aby kolejna osoba straciła życie z twojego powodu. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna, kotku._

Czułam, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy i ledwie słyszałam zaniepokojony głos Jamesa. Resztkami świadomości zmusiłam swoje ciało do szaleńczego biegu i ignorowania głosów przyjaciół. Biegłam przez całe błonia jak wariatka i słyszałam wyraźnie za sobą kroki reszty. Ale nie mogłam się zatrzymać. Do przodu gnał mnie strach i poczucie winy, które wróciło z całą mocą.

Wbiegłam do zamku, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi zaklęciem – miałam nadzieję, że to choć na chwilę ich zatrzyma. Korzystałam ze wszystkich znanych mi skrótów, a schody na wieżę pokonałam w ekspresowym tempie. Oddychałam ciężko i wtedy usłyszałam, że drzwi zatrzasnęły się za mną z głośnym trzaskiem. Podskoczyłam przerażona i ledwie powstrzymałam krzyk przerażenia. Przede mną, na linie zawiązanej wokół jej szyi, wisiała jakaś dziewczyna.

Kojarzyłam ją - Kate z Ravenclawu. Była martwa, bez wątpienia. Sznur dookoła jej szyi przypominał mi jakiś upiorny naszyjnik. Tym razem nie powstrzymywałam krzyku.

Słyszałam jak moi przyjaciele walą w drzwi od drugiej strony, lecz niestety na nic się to nie zdało, one wciąż były zamknięte. Przy swojej nodze zobaczyłam kartkę - podniosłam ją i ledwo odczytałam w księżycowym świetle.

 _Och, więc naprawdę wierzyłaś, że ją uratujesz? Żałosne. No cóż, jak na razie czeka cię noc z trupem. Tylko spróbuj nie zwariować, bo zabawa dopiero się zaczyna, skarbie._

Wypuściłam karteczkę ze zdrętwiałych dłoni i cofnęłam się z rosnącym przerażeniem. Nie miałam siły dłużej się powstrzymywać. Podbiegłam do drzwi i zaczęłam z całej siły uderzać w nie pięściami, krzycząc przy tym rozpaczliwie. Przez łzy spojrzałam jeszcze raz w miejsce, gdzie wisiało ciało krukonki, lecz tym razem zobaczyłam sam sznur. Ciała nie było.


	27. Rozdział 27 - Severus i szlamy

Wydostałam się z feralnej wieży dopiero nad ranem. Choć może lepiej powiedzieć – wydostano mnie z niej. Błogosławię Merlina, że Remus miał siłę, by siedzieć tyle godzin w bibliotece i znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie. Koniec końców dowiedziałam się również, iż Kate spędza święta w domu – a co za tym idzie, jest też bardzo żywa. Dziewczyny oraz James próbowali wyciągnąć ode mnie, co właściwie wydarzyło się na wieży, lecz ten jeden raz postanowiłam milczeć, jak grób. Wiedziałam, że to jest coś, z czym muszę sobie poradzić sama – nie mogłam wciągnąć w tę farsę swoich przyjaciół. Nabroiłam i musiałam ponieść tego konsekwencje.

Powoli wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy - James i Syriusz porzucili wózki inwalidzkie, ja przestałam panikować, kiedy ktoś mnie dotknął, wszyscy uczniowie wrócili do nauki i mogli spokojnie panikować na myśl o OWTM'ach.

Jednym słowem w Hogwarcie na powrót zrobiło się nudno i oczywiście Huncwoci musieli coś z tym zrobić, to tak bardzo w ich stylu. Zaczarowali wszystkie zbroje w zamku, aby na widok Filcha ożywały, w wyniku czego woźny biegał po całym zamku, uciekając przed zbrojami śpiewającymi sprośne piosenki. Natomiast pani Norris chodziła ubrana w różowe spódniczki i z różowym lakierem na pazurach – nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak chłopakom udało się poskromić to dzikie zwierze tak, by móc tego dokonać.

Ale dopiero ostatni numer sprawił, że z wrażenia dosłownie opadła mi szczęka. Otóż, drodzy Huncwoci skonfundowali strażników każdego domu, (tak, chodzi między innymi o portret Grubej Damy) pozmieniali hasła do wejść i kiedy już raczyli powiedzieć jak brzmią, większość osób bała się je wymówić. Hasło do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru brzmiało „Voldemort się nie myje".

Cóż, większość osób bała się tego imienia, więc po prostu siedziała pod portretem, czekając aż ktoś otworzy im przejście. Inne hasła były jeszcze bardziej ekstrawaganckie i nauczycielom zabrało cały tydzień zrobienie z tym porządku. Dostali za to miesięczny szlaban z Filchem. Po ich mściwych uśmieszkach wywnioskowałam, że woźny nie będzie miał łatwego życia.

Styczeń dobiegał powoli końca i zbliżały się moje urodziny. Dorcas wypaplała się, że szykują imprezę z tej okazji. Ona chyba nigdy nie nauczy się trzymać języka za zębami, ale nie narzekam. Dzięki Merlinowi, więcej nie dostałam listów z pogróżkami - chyba umarłabym na zawał.

Trzydziestego stycznia wstałam, jak zawsze, ledwie przytomna - miałam szczęście, że była sobota. Zdziwiona zauważyłam, że moich przyjaciółek nie ma w dormitorium. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam do łazienki. Spięłam włosy w dostojny kok. Czarna sukienka przed kolano ze srebrnymi dodatkami załatwiły kwestię ubioru. Ten dzień miał być idealny. W świecie mugoli oficjalnie stałam się pełnoletnia, a takie rzeczy się świętuje, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzisz z Huncwotem.

Zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego i przeżyłam prawdziwy szok. Miałam wrażenie, że nie znajduję się w pokoju gryfonów, ale w jakimś zupełnie innym miejscu. Właściwie, można by je uznać za dyskotekę. Nie było żadnych tandetnych baloników ani nic w ten deseń. Było... po prostu idealnie.

Okna były zasłonięte, więc nie przepuszczały ani grama światła słonecznego, natomiast na suficie wisiała olbrzymia kula dyskotekowa. Biały stolik, stojący w kącie uginał się od prezentów. Po środku tego wszystkiego stała spora grupa osób. Pierwsza podbiegła do mnie Dorcas i przytuliła tak mocno, że nawet Diabelskie Sidła przy niej wymiękały. Zostałam wyściskana przez wszystkie możliwe osoby. Ktoś wyciszył pokój i muzyka grała na całą głośność. Tańczyłam dosłownie ze wszystkimi (głównie z Dorcas, która uparła się, że jako moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ma specjalne prawa). No a kiedy pozbywałam się Dorcas, zaraz zjawiał się James i nie miałam najmniejszej szansy przyprawić go o zazdrość – zwyczajnie nie miałam na to czasu. Ale mimo to bawiłam się naprawdę dobrze i nawet przezwyciężyłam dumę prefekta i za namowami Dorcas wypiłam kieliszek ognistej whisky. Oczywiście szybko tego pożałowałam, krztusząc się przy akompaniamencie śmiechy rozbawionego do łez Blacka.

Dochodziła dwudziesta druga i ktoś wyłączył muzykę. Potter wyciągnął mnie na środek, a ja patrzyłam na niego ze zdezorientowaniem w oczach. Zrozumiałam, co zamierza zrobić dopiero, gdy uklęknął przede mną na jedno kolano. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach, a oczy rozszerzyły się tak, że to prawie bolało. Wyciągnął z kieszeni malutkie pudełeczko, otworzył je i przez chwilę byłam stu procentowo pewna, że śnię. Mały pierścionek z białego złota i z malutkim diamentem, który mienił się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

\- Lily, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i...

Było pięknie, ale czar prysł, gdy niespodziewanie do Pokoju Wspólnego wpadła czerwona ze złości McGonagall.

\- Czy wy kompletnie powariowaliście -ryknęła już na starcie i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nagle zachciało mi się śmiać. - Jeśli już koniecznie musicie urządzać te haniebne imprezy, to przynajmniej wyciszajcie Pokój Wspólny! Kompromitujecie mnie w oczach całego grona nauczycielskiego!

\- Ludzie, kto zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające?! - warknął wściekły Syriusz.

Oczywiście nikt się nie przyznał.

\- Potter! Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robisz na kolanach przed Evans? - zapytała kobieta, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Zamierzałem się oświadczyć, pani profesor – rzekł z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Wydawało mi się, że kobieta nieco się zmieszała, lecz szybko na jej twarz wróciła surowa mina i nie byłam tego pewna.

\- Dobrze, dziś wam odpuszczę – powiedziała niechętnie – ale, na litość Merlina, wyciszcie ten pokój!

I zniknęła za portretem zanim ktokolwiek zdążył wyrazić swoje zdziwienie.

\- Na czym to ja... Och, no tak... Lily – powiedział ujmując delikatnie moją dłoń, a ja na powrót skupiłam na nim całą swoją uwagę – uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?

\- Ja... Słodkie Merlinie, to żart? - wykrztusiłam cicho.

\- Ten jeden raz w życiu jestem śmiertelnie poważny – powiedział i faktycznie, dostrzegłam w jego oczach ogromną powagę.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. W mojej głowie toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa. Znaliśmy się od prawie siedmiu lat, od niemal dwóch byłam pewna, że coś do niego czuję, od niecałego pół roku byliśmy razem. Czy to nie za szybko na tak poważny krok jak zaręczyny? Ale z drugiej strony przecież nadciąga wojna i James już raz otarł się o śmierć – więc jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? No i przecież kochałam go i byłam tego pewna, więc... więc może zaręczyny to nie taki zły pomysł? Ponadto, przecież ślub może zaczekać...

\- O Merlinie – wyszeptałam. - Tak! Boże, tak!

Założył mi pierścionek na palec, a ja, nie czekając na nic więcej, pocałowałam go namiętnie. Ledwo docierały do mnie oklaski ludzi obserwujących te scenę.

-Teraz mogę się spokojnie upić i nie zarzucisz mi, że podjąłem tę decyzję nieświadomie – wyszeptał mi do ucha z rozbawieniem.

Kilka minut później doskoczyły do mnie dziewczyny i zaczęłyśmy piszczeć jak szalone, łapiąc się za ręce i śmiejąc się aż rozbolały nas brzuchy.

Myślałam, że nic nie może zepsuć mi tego wieczoru...

Było już po dwunastej kiedy poczułam, że ktoś łapie mnie za nadgarstek i wyprowadza przed portret Grubej Damy.

\- Czego chcesz Snape? - zapytałam z jawną wrogością w głosie, dostrzegając, kto jest moim rozmówcą.

\- Błagać cię o chwilę rozmowy,

\- Dlaczego miałabym rozmawiać z obrzydliwym Śmierciożercą?

\- Grzeczniej! - syknął.

Na widok mrocznego błysku w jego oczach przeszły mnie dreszcze.

\- Bo co? - warknęłam buntowniczo. - Zabijesz mnie, tak jak robią to podobni tobie?!

Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby próbując się uspokoić.

\- Nie przyszedłem, żeby się kłócić.

\- Więc niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś! Jeśli masz tak słabą pamięć, to przypomnę ci: jestem małą, brudną szlamą i nie potrzebujesz mnie ani mojej pomocy!

\- Przestań! - warknął. - Chcę, żebyś mnie wysłuchała i zrobisz to.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Wiesz, że Czarny pan morduje szlamy – kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że próbuję wyrwać nadgarstek z jego uścisku. - Ale gdybyś była ze mną nic by ci nie zrobił, była byś bezpieczna...

\- Do końca zwariowałeś! – krzyknęłam. - Puść mnie, bo, przysięgam, że nie ręczę za siebie! Wierz mi, szlamy też potrafią złamać nos. Zresztą, o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy!? Jestem zaręczona!

\- C-co?

\- Co, nie pogratulujesz mi? - zakpiłam, przestając się wyrywać.

\- Żartujesz?! - warknął. - Chyba nie z Potterem?!

\- A właśnie, że z nim! Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi! Puść mnie wreszcie!

\- Nie możesz! - ryknął. - Nie możesz wyjść za Pottera! Przecież to skończony...

Trzask

W końcu chłopak mnie puścił i złapał się za nos, w który go uderzyłam z całej siły.

\- Nigdy więcej – powiedziałam drżącym głosem – nie próbuj obrażać osoby, którą kocham!

Odwróciłam się, ignorując przekleństwa, które sypały się z jego ust i zniknęłam w tłumie ludzi, który wypełniał Pokój Wspólny.


	28. Rozdział 28 - Blood Manor

Weszłam do swojego dormitorium i od razu zrzuciłam z ramion ciężką torbę.

\- Już myślałam, że dokonali jakiegoś zamachu, w którym zginęłaś, ale jak widzę, byłaś tylko w bibliotece – rzekła Alicja, spoglądając na moją niedopinającą się torbę, która wypełniona była książkami.

\- Trzeba mieć w życiu jakieś upodobania – odparłam, uśmiechając się. - Choć może w następnym wcieleniu wybiorę sobie nieco lżejsze hobby. Te książki ważą dobrą tonę.

\- Dziewczyny! – zawołała Anabell, wpadając jak burza do pomieszczenia. - Oni znów coś kombinują!

\- Niech zgadnę – powiedziałam z westchnięciem. - Huncwoci?

\- Syriusz i James wpadli na jakiś rzekomo genialny pomysł. Mają za godzinę i wszystko nam opowiedzą.

Jęknęłam w duchu. Wspominałam już, że plany Jamesa i Syriusza nigdy nie kończą się dobrze, prawda?

\- Świetnie – mruknęłam niezadowolona. - A gdzie jest Dorcas?

\- Poszła na randkę z jakimś krukonem – odparła Alicja. - Pewnie chce, żeby Syriusz był zazdrosny.

\- No proszę, nasza mała dziewczynka zaczyna dorastać. Nie wiesz z jakim krukonem się umówiła?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nic nie chciała powiedzieć.

\- Cóż, kiedy wróci... - zaczęłam, lecz nie dane było mi dokończyć. Do naszych dobiegł głośny łoskot, dochodzący z korytarza. Marszcząc brwi, podniosłyśmy się ze swoich łóżek.

\- Przysięgam, że większych gamoni nie mogłem mieć za przyjaciół! - warknął głos, dochodzący z korytarza.

\- Daj spokój, Luniek, jesteś zbyt wrażliwy – odparł Syriusz i mogłam przysiąc, że wzruszył przy tym ramionami.

\- Przybyła czwórka wspaniałych! - zakomunikował głośno James, przekraczając próg naszego dormitorium. Zaraz za nim dreptał niezadowolony Remus i Syriusz z Peterem, którzy z kolei byli w znakomitym nastroju. Niemal parsknęłam śmiechem.

\- Remus? - wydusiła Anabell. - Co ci się stało? - zapytała, uważnie przyglądając pokrytemu od stóp do głów niebieską farbą, Lupinowi.

\- Cóż, niektórzy uważają oblanie kogoś farbą za bardzo zabawne – odparł chłopak, po czym spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Jamesa.

\- To było zabawne – wtrącił się Syriusz, szczerząc zęby.

\- Oczywiście, Syriusz, bo to nie ty musiałeś iść w takim stanie przez całą szkołę – syknął chłopak. - Mogę skorzystać z łazienki? - zwrócił się do mnie.

\- Oczywiście – odparłam. – Znasz drogę. Jeśli chcesz mogę dać ci jakieś ciuchy na przebranie. James nieustannie zostawia u mnie swoje rzeczy.

\- Byłoby super. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Jakieś pół godziny później siedzieliśmy już w swoim małym gronie. Krzesła były tylko dwa, więc Syriusz, Anabell i Peter usadowili się na podłodze, a ja wcisnęłam się na kolana James, z czego ten nie wydawał się być niezadowolony. Bawił się moimi włosami, przysłuchując się uważnie opowieści Syriusza. Rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, czekaliśmy na powrót Dorcas. Było całkiem miło, lecz wciąż dręczyło mnie poczucie, że pomysł chłopaków wcale nie przypadnie mi do gustu. W końcu głośny trzask drzwi oznajmił nam, że Dorcas wróciła ze swojej randki. Wkroczyła do pomieszczenia, zrzucając z siebie skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Hej wszystkim, coś mnie ominęło? - zapytała na wstępie i zajęła miejsce na podłodze, niedaleko Syriusza i Anabell.

\- Nic szczególnego, Syriusz opowiadał o swojej kolejnej dziewczynie – odparł znudzonym tonem James.

Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że przez twarz mojej przyjaciółki przebiegł grymas bólu i złości, lecz była to tylko chwila i nie jestem pewna, czy czasem sobie tego nie wyobraziłam.

\- No dobra wspaniali, chyba czas, żebyście wyjawili nam ten swój genialny pomysł – powiedziałam z westchnięciem.

\- Na mnie nie patrz, nie raczyli mnie wtajemniczyć – odrzekł Remus, unosząc ręce do góry w obronnym geście.

\- Otóż, moi drodzy – zaczął Syriusz, podnosząc się z ziemi – mamy weekend i z Jamesem wpadliśmy na pewien pomysł, jak go spędzić.

\- Mój tata, gdy byłem mały opowiadał mi różne historie, w których wyjątkowo często występował nawiedzony dom. Otóż, kiedy niedawno przeglądałem stare zdjęcia, natknąłem się na zdjęcie domu, idealnie pasującego do każdego z opisów historii taty. Poszperałem w bibliotece i okazuje się, że Blood Manor, o którym opowiadał mi tata istnieje naprawdę.

\- Oczywiście, że istnieje – wtrąciłam przemądrzałym tonem. - To jeden z najbardziej nawiedzanych domów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Doszło w nim to kilkunastu morderstw i pięciu nigdy niewyjaśnionych pożarów. Dodatkowo, ludzie często znikają w lesie rosnącym nieopodal. Niektórzy lubią mówić, że dom w przeszłości należał do czarownic. Jako dziecko byłam zafascynowana jego historią.

\- Chyba już wiecie, co proponujemy – rzekł Peter. - Pojedziemy do tego domu i spędzimy w nim noc. Przekonamy się, czy naprawdę jest nawiedzony.

\- O nie, nie, nie – warknęłam. - Zaciągnęliście mnie w różne okropne miejsca i za każdym razem gorzko tego żałowałam. Nie dam się zaciągnąć do nawiedzonego domu, jasne?

Anabell ukryła twarz w dłoniach, słysząc moje słowa. Zawsze tak mówiłam, a koniec końców i tak chłopcy znajdywali sposób, by mnie przekonać. Tym razem również tak było.

* * *

Po czterech godzinach nieustannej jazdy w ciasnym aucie, do którego władowaliśmy się w ósemkę, a które wynalazł skądś Syriusz (jedyny z nas, który potrafił prowadzić) w końcu docieraliśmy do celu. Właściwie przed nami było jeszcze przejście przez las, za którym stał dom, ale przynajmniej zakończyliśmy jazdę autem. Jeszcze chwila i zwariowałabym w tak ciasnym miejscu.

Skąd Syriusz, James i Peter wytrzasnęli dokładne położenie domu? Nie mam pojęcia i po kilku minutach zastanawiania się nad tym, postanowiłam zaakceptować fakt, że tej dwójce zawsze wpadnie w ręce to, co nie powinno.

* * *

\- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł – zwrócił się do mnie Remus, kiedy wchodziliśmy do lasu. - Ze wszystkich ich głupich pomysłów, ten jest chyba najgłupszy.

\- Cóż, jeszcze nie zaatakowały nas żadne demony. Może jak Syriusz i James dostaną od nich manto to uspokoją się w końcu – rzekłam ze złością.

\- Myślisz, że demony naprawdę istnieją? - zapytał chłopak, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparłam. - Demony to dusze, które zostały przeklęte za życia i nigdy nie opuściły ziemi. To dusze, które po prostu nie mogą tego zrobić, nawet z moją pomocą. Widzisz, Remus, czarodzieje mają swój świat, wierzą w niego i jest on dla nich wszystkim. Ale przecież nie mogę wiedzieć o tym, o czym wiedzą na przykład Wilkołaki, Wampiry, czy Mentorzy. Ty wiesz o wiele więcej na temat stad Wilkołaków, musisz wiedzieć, bo sam nim jesteś. No i ja wiem więcej o duszach, bo przecież jestem Mentorką. Och... Przecież ja nic ci o tym nie wspomniałam, prawda?

\- Nie martw się, James nam wytłumaczył – powiedział uspokajająco. - Martwiłem się o ciebie, bo wyglądałaś na bardzo zmęczoną i nieobecną. Podzieliłem się tymi spostrzeżeniami z Jamesem no i wszystko mi opowiedział.

\- Och – wymknęło mi się po raz drugi. Nie sądziłam, że Remus się o mnie martwi.

\- JEST! - krzyknął James, wybiegając do przodu i znikając za ostatnimi drzewami. Pokręciłam głową z irytacją i przyspieszyłam kroku. Cóż, dom faktycznie stał za drzewami i wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak na zdjęciach w tych wszystkich książkach, które o nim przeczytałam. Był duży, jeśli nie ogromny. Z pewnością w latach swojej świetności robił ogromne wrażenie, teraz jednak przyprawiał tylko o ciarki. Tynk odpadał w wielu miejscach, szyby w górnych oknach były powybijane, natomiast na dole przyozdobione kratami. Ale nie wygląd domu najbardziej mnie zaniepokoił, lecz jego aura. Jako Mentorka czułam nieco więcej i z całą pewnością dom nie był wypełniony pozytywnymi emocjami. Nagle zrozumiałam, dlaczego nazywano Blood Manor domem mrocznych czarownic – zło aż od niego biło.

\- Wow – wyszeptała Dorcas, zatrzymując się obok mnie. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że od ładnych kilku minut stoję nieruchomo z uchylonymi ustami.

\- Robi wrażenie, no nie? - Syriusz wyszczerzył się do nas.

\- Jest niesamowity – odparła Anabell i ruszyła za chłopakami w poszukiwaniu drzwi wejściowych.

\- Wciąż uważam spędzenie tu nocy za głupotę – powiedział cicho Remus, lecz posłusznie poszedł za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Czujesz coś, prawda? - zapytała Dorcas, kiedy zostałyśmy same.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Zbyt długo cię znam, by nie potrafić spostrzec, gdy coś cię dręczy.

\- Nic mnie nie dręczy. Po prostu... mam złe przeczucia.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później staliśmy pod drzwiami Blood Manor. Niestety, moje błagania, by okazały się one zamknięte, nie zostały wysłuchane.

\- Jeśli książki nie kłamały, te drzwi zamkną się równo z wybiciem godziny dwudziestej i nie otworzą się aż do godziny szóstej rano. Nie ma stąd żadnego innego wyjścia, okna na dolnych piętrach są zakratowane, a wątpię, żeby ktoś miał ochotę skakać z trzeciego piętra. Tak więc, kiedy zamkną się te drzwi, nie będzie żadnego odwrotu. Jesteśmy pewni, że chcemy to zrobić? - zapytałam.

W odpowiedzi James, Dorcas i Syriusz przekroczyli próg domu, a ja mogłam już tylko westchnąć. Im bliżej byłam tego domu, tym bardziej narastała we mnie chęć ucieczki. Przez chwilę nawet to rozważałam, ale wtedy James złapał delikatnie moją dłoń.

\- Nie powiesz chyba, że tchórzysz? - zapytał z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Odwaga i głupota to dwie różne sprawy – rzekłam ze złością i wyrwałam dłoń z jego uścisku.

Wbrew złym przeczuciom przekroczyłam próg domu. Już wiedziałam, że będę tego żałować.

 _W co ty się wpakowałaś, głupia?! - krzyczał na mnie mój własny głos rozsądku._


	29. Rozdział 29 - Demon

Na dworze zaczynało się ściemniać i w domu panowały egipskie ciemności, lecz spokojnie, Syriusz i James mieli sposób, by temu zaradzić. Zdjęli z ramion plecaki i wyjęli z nich latarki, które miały dawać więcej światła niż zwykłe _Lumos_. Ja również dostałam jedną, choć szczerze wątpiłam, by w czymś mi pomogła, jeśli coś mnie zaatakuje. Mój paskudny humor zdawał się podzielać jedynie Remus i może w pewnym stopniu Peter, który nie przepadał za takimi eskapadami. Reszta natomiast była zachwycona i podekscytowana. Światło latarek pozwoliło mi dostrzec szerokie schody, które rozciągały się przed nami i kilka staroświeckich, naściennych świeczników. Westchnęłam. To miała być najdłuższa noc w moim życiu. I właśnie taka była.

Zwiedzenie domu zabrało nam kilka godzin, a mimo to i tak nie znaleźliśmy wejścia na strych, którego okna doskonale widzieliśmy z zewnątrz. Nie żebym narzekała – wychodziłam z założenia, że im mniej zobaczymy tym lepiej. Póki co nie natknęliśmy się na nic niezwykłego i bynajmniej nie byłam tym zmartwiona. Można powiedzieć, że zaczęłam nieco się rozluźniać. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdziecie się w podobnej sytuacji (czego wam nie życzę), nie bierzcie ze mnie przykładu!

Kiedy w końcu chłopcom znudziło się zwiedzanie domu rozłożyliśmy się w pomieszczeniu, które kiedyś musiało być sypialnią.

\- Idę poszukać łazienki – zakomunikowałam reszcie. - Jeśli nie wrócę to... to wtedy możecie się martwić.

\- Daj spokój, Evans. Jesteśmy tu kilka godzin i nie ma ani śladu upiorów, to wszystko to pewnie jakieś brednie – stwierdził Syriusz, wyciągając z plecaka talię kart.

\- Jasne – odparłam, wiedząc, że i tak nie przekonam go do swoich racji.

Długo nie szukałam łazienki – była ona już za drugimi drzwiami, które otworzyłam. Różdżkę cały czas trzymałam mocno w dłoni, choć wiedziałam, że jeśli natknę się na jakiegoś demona, to niewiele mi ona pomoże.

Łazienka jak wszystkie pomieszczenia w tym domu była ogromna. Podeszłam do lustra i wyjęłam szczotkę z torebki, którą miałam przewieszoną przez ramie. Przez chwilę byłam pewna, że coś w nim, lustrze, zobaczyłam i moje serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło. Rozejrzałam się jednak nie zobaczyłam nic niepokojącego, co trochę mnie uspokoiło. Zaczęłam rozczesywać moje długie już włosy, kiedy nagle z kranu zaczęła lecieć woda, napełniając tym samym wannę. Podeszłam do niej niepewnie i z przerażeniem dostrzegłam, że to nie woda ją wypełnia, a krew. Poczułam czyjś dotyk na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam przed sobą wysoką, blond-włosom kobietę, ubraną w suknię ślubną. Spokojnie można było powiedzieć, że była piękna jednak w przerażający sposób. Cała suknia była zakrwawiona, a jej gardło poderżnięte. Upiornie blada, arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, włosy upięte w wysoki kok. Wyciągnęła rękę dotykając mojego pierścionka zaręczynowego i uśmiechnęła się lekko, a ja byłam zbyt przerażona, by się ruszyć.

\- Kochasz go – stwierdziła. - Mnie nie dane było poznać uroków małżeństwa, ale wy będziecie szczęśliwi. Ale musicie uważać. Czeka was dużo przeszkód, przeznaczenie nie jest wam przyjazne. I duchy... w tym domu jest wiele wrogich duchów.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego nie odeszłaś? - zapytałam cicho, próbując uspokoić walące z zawrotną prędkością serce.

\- Jesteś Mentorką - znów stwierdziła. - Nie mogę odejść, ten dom mnie tu trzyma.

\- Ja... Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc.

\- Nie można mi pomóc, Przewodniczko. Sama zapracowałam na swój los, próbując zawrzeć pakt z Szatanem. A to nigdy nie kończy się dobrze – zadzieranie z przeznaczeniem i z siłami wyższymi. Jednak ja mogę pomóc tobie, jeśli chcesz.

\- Pomóc mi? - wyszeptałam. - Skąd pomysł, że potrzebuję pomocy?

-Weź mój pierścionek – powiedziała, ignorując moje słowa. - Widzę, jak twoje serce poddaje się ciemności, on cię przed tym uchroni, tak, jak miał chronić mnie. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że twoją największą siłą są przyjaciele - powiedziała niemal szeptem, zdejmując z palca swój pierścionek i podając mi go.

\- Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? - wykrztusiłam.

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Po prostu wiem. - Pocałowała mnie w czoło i zniknęła, zostawiając mnie z małym srebrnym pierścionkiem z zielonym oczkiem.

Przez chwilę stałam zdezorientowana. Przez pierścionek, który trzymałam w ręce nie mogłam zrzucić winy za to wydarzenie na moją wyobraźnię. Cóż, faktycznie właśnie widziałam ducha, który zamieszkuje Blood Manor.

* * *

Powoli, bardzo powoli, zbliżał się ranek i przez zakurzone szyby mogłam dostrzec pierwsze oznaki, nadchodzącego dnia. Chłopcy postanowili więc, że zwiedzimy resztę domu. Przechodziliśmy właśnie jednym z zawiłych korytarzy drugiego piętra, gdy dostrzegłam pierwszą anomalię. Przez nie więcej niż kilka sekund byłam pewna, że wpatrują się we mnie wielkie, czarne oczy, lecz, gdy minęło już sparaliżowanie wywołane strachem i kolejny raz spojrzałam w tamto miejsce, nic w nim nie dostrzegłam. Przyspieszyłam kroku i zrównałam się z Jamesem.

\- Dalej jesteś na mnie zła? - zapytał, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Możliwe – odparłam, po czym złapałam go za rękę. - Ale nie chcę się kłócić.

\- To dobrze – powiedział, ściskając lekko moją dłoń.

\- Gołąbeczki – zwrócił się do nas Syriusz – chyba znaleźliśmy wejście na strych.

\- Super! - zawołał James i puszczając moją rękę, ruszył szybszym krokiem za przyjacielem.

Och, Syriusz, grabisz sobie – pomyślałam.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, Lil, taki jest urok chłopców. Nie zmienisz go – rzekła Dorcas.

\- Wiem – odparłam. - Po prostu byłoby miło, gdyby James... No nie wiem, poświęcał mi nieco więcej uwagi. Czuję się, jakby Syriusz był dla niego ważniejszy ode mnie.

\- Wiesz przecież, że są dla siebie, jak bracia. Nawet mieszkają razem, odkąd Syriusz uciekł z domu.

\- Rozumiem to, Dorcas, ale czasem mam takie uczucie, że te ich wszystkie wygłupy i psoty znaczą dla Jamesa znacznie więcej niż chwile, które spędzamy razem.

\- Nie masz racji, Lil, James cię kocha, ale Syriusz zawsze będzie dla niego jak brat i nie uda ci się tego zmienić. - Dziewczyna pokręciła lekko głową, by dodać swoim słowom większego wydźwięku.

Właściwie strych niezbyt interesował mnie i Anabell, więc nie fatygowałyśmy się z wchodzeniem spróchniałą drabiną na górę. Zapał Dorcas był za to godny podziwu. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem jej niespokojnej natury.

\- Długo ich nie ma – powiedziała z niepokojem Anabell.

\- Pewnie znaleźli coś ciekawego, albo James z Syriuszem znów się wygłupiają. Gdyby działo się coś złego, coś byśmy usłyszały – rzekłam uspokajająco, lecz jeśli być szczerym to mnie również zaczynała niepokoić, otaczająca nas, głucha cisza. Nagle coś huknęło po drugiej stronie korytarza, która pogrążona była w cieniu. Podskoczyłyśmy gwałtownie, lecz nie wydałyśmy z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Prawdopodobnie byłyśmy zbyt przerażone, by to zrobić.

\- Nie ruszaj się, sprawdzę to – szepnęłam i wstałam na drżących nogach. Szłam w stronę zacienionego miejsca, lecz kiedy spróbowałam skierować w tamtą stronę światło latarki, ta zgasła niespodziewanie. Wstrzymałam oddech, czując, że moje serce bije nienaturalnie szybko. Coś otarło się delikatnie o moją rękę i przeszły mnie dreszcze przerażenia. Sięgnęłam do kieszeni po różdżkę, lecz niewerbalne _Lumos_ również nie działało.

\- Co się dzieje, Lily? - zapytała drżącym głosem Anabell

\- Nie wiem – odparłam najciszej jak tylko potrafiłam.

To wtedy usłyszałam kolejny huk, tym razem dochodzący od strony klapy, prowadzącej na strych. Latarka niespodziewanie znów zabłysnęła jasnym światłem. Natychmiast skierowałam ją w tamtą stronę i dostrzegłam Syriusza, podnoszącego się z ziemi. Peter, Alicja, Dorcas i Remus schodzili zaraz za nim. Coś było nie tak.

\- Remus! Mój Boże, ty krwawisz! - krzyknęła Anabell w momencie, w którym dostrzegłam ranę na brzuchu Remusa.

\- Nie teraz! - warknął chłopak przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. - Musimy się stąd wynosić.

\- Do otworzenia drzwi zostało dziesięć minut – odparłam. - Gdzie jest James? - zapytałam, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że mojego ukochanego nie ma z nimi.

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, Ruda – powiedział Syriusz, gorączkowo próbując wsunąć drabinę na górę i zamknąć klapę. - Jeśli nam życie miłe, musimy stąd spadać.

Nie miałam zbyt wiele do gadania, Syriusz chwycił mnie i Anabell za ręce i pociągnął mocno w stronę schodów, natomiast Dorcas i Peter pomagali Remusowi iść. Udało mi się wyszarpnąć dłoń z uścisku chłopaka dopiero gdy staliśmy na samym dole. Kto jak kto, ale Syriusz był naprawdę silny.

\- Nie ruszę się stąd bez Jamesa! - warknęłam. - Gdzie on jest?!

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem co się stało, jasne? W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, a w drugiej coś go opętało. Odwróciłem się dosłownie na sekundę, a w tym czasie Remus skończył z nożem w brzuchu. Jedynym, co zobaczyłem był James i jego czerwone oczy. Próbowaliśmy przemówić mu do rozumu, ale skończyło się tak, że prawie dźgnął Dorcas. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Wiesz przecież, że nigdy bym go tam nie zostawił, gdybym tylko miał inne wyjście.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że James został na tym strychu?! - krzyknęłam. Ledwie zdałam sobie sprawę, że drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić, Lily. Musimy stąd iść, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Chodź, wezwiemy Aurorów, oni się tym zajmą.

Pokręciłam głową.

\- Nie ruszę się stąd bez Jamesa – powtórzyłam cicho i rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę schodów.

\- Lily! - usłyszałam krzyk Dorcas, lecz zignorowałam go. Byłam w połowie schodów, kiedy obejrzałam się za siebie. Zrobiłam to w samą porę, by dostrzec jak niewidzialna siła wyrzuca moich przyjaciół za drzwi. Nie zatrzymałam się dłużej, by słuchać jak krzyczą i walą w nie pięściami. Nie miałam na to czasu. Biegłam przed siebie, jak szalona, aż dotarłam w miejsce, gdzie znajdywało się wejście na strych. Problem polegał na tym, że już go tam nie było. Jego miejsce zajmowała olbrzymia dziura. Nie zdążyłam zastanowić się nad tym, co może to oznaczać, bo ktoś przycisnął mnie mocno do ściany. Nie było w tym ani grama delikatności.

Jego twarz oświetlały pierwsze promienie słońca, przebijające się przez brudne szyby. Jego uroda zawsze przyprawiała mnie o szybsze bicie serca, lecz nie tym razem. Teraz biło ono szybciej z zupełnie innego powodu. Jego oczy, zwykle koloru mlecznej czekolady, były szkarłatne niczym krew, a zapach czekolady u cytryny zajął smród gnijącego mięsa. W dłoni mocno ściskał nóż i coś w jego spojrzeniu mówiło mi, że są to moje ostatnie chwile życia.

\- Nie trzeba było tu przychodzić – warknął, jednak coś zniekształcało jego głos. Zamachnął się nożem, a ja zrobiłam jedyną rzecz, która wydawała się mieć jeszcze jakiś sens. Pocałowałam go. Pocałowałam go, lecz nie tak, jak całowałam miliony razy. Tym razem zrobiłam to bardziej brutalnie i bardziej namiętnie. Nóż z brzdękiem uderzył o podłogę. Niektórzy uważają, że pocałunek Mentora jest lekarstwem na wszystko, lecz ja wiedziałam swoje. Tu chodziło o coś więcej. To była miłość.


	30. Rozdział 30 - Nie jest dobrze

Spojrzałam mu w oczy i z ulgą stwierdziłam, że szkarłat zniknął, a jego miejsce na powrót zajął czekoladowy brąz. Jego spojrzenie było lekko nieobecne, jakby dopiero co obudził się z bardzo długiego snu.

\- Chodźmy stąd - powiedziałam cicho i pociągnęłam go do drzwi, które otworzyły się kiedy tylko się do nich zbliżyliśmy. Przed wyjściem z domu obejrzałam się za siebie. Na szczycie schodów stała piękna kobieta w sukni ślubnej, uśmiechająca się do mnie.

\- Żegnaj - szepnęłam i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Podeszłam do reszty. Stanęliśmy tak daleko od domu, jak tylko to możliwe.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podobały się atrakcje, bo nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać - warknęłam do Jamesa i Syriusza. Oboje wyglądali na naprawdę przerażonych i skruszonych.

\- Lily, chciałem cię przeprosić - powiedział cicho James.

\- Za co? Za to, że jak zwykle mnie nie słuchaliście?

\- Za to, co prawie zrobiłem. - Spuścił wzrok, jakby bał się zobaczyć moją reakcję.

Mój wzrok nieco złagodniał.

\- To jest akurat ostatnia rzecz, za jaką powinieneś mnie przeprosić.

\- Lily! Tamten brzuch prawie skończył w twojej piersi!

Usłyszałam jak reszta wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Nie miałeś nad tym kontroli - powiedziałam i chwyciłam go za podbródek, aby spojrzał na mnie. - Zabraniam ci się obwiniać. Ostatecznie nic się nie stało. No, prawie nic. Remus, daj mi spojrzeń na tę ranę, znam kilka zaklęć leczniczych. Musisz wytrzymać, aż dojedziemy do Londynu, stamtąd możemy się spokojnie teleportować aż do Hogsmeade, no a w Hogwarcie pani Adams się tobą zajmie.

* * *

Ledwie weszliśmy do szkoły, a drogę zastąpiła nam wściekła McGonagall.

\- Możecie mi wyjaśnić, gdzie wyście byli!? - zapytała, powstrzymując się od krzyku. Jej usta dawno nie były zaciśnięte w tak cienką linię.

\- Woli panie nie wiedzieć - powiedział cicho Syriusz, jednak profesorka to usłyszała.

 _Nie jest za dobrze – przemknęło mi przez myśl._

\- BLACK NIE MÓW MI CZEGO JA NIE CHCĘ! CHCE SIĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ, GDZIE BYLIŚCIE PRZEZ CAŁY WCZORAJSZY DZIEŃ I NOC!

 _Dobra, nie okłamujmy się, jest fatalnie..._

Tak wściekłej McGonagall nie widziałam jeszcze nigdy, nawet po tym jak Huncwoci zatrzasnęli nauczycieli w lochach.

\- Nie było nas w szkole - powiedziała niemal szeptem Alicja, patrząc się w podłogę.

\- Carter, doszłam już do tego! Nie pytam się, gdzie was NIE BYŁO, tylko, gdzie BYLIŚCIE!

\- Blood Manor - rzekł James, patrząc nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi. Chyba pierwszy raz naprawdę się bał. Profesorka była chyba jeszcze bardziej wściekła, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

\- CO WY TAM ROBILIŚCIE!?

I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o spokojną rozmowę.

\- Zwiedzaliśmy zabytki - mruknął Syriusz pod nosem, jednak profesorka to usłyszała i poczerwieniała ze złości jeszcze bardziej.

\- BLACK!

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedział pośpiesznie chłopak.

\- Idziemy do dyrektora! Ja już nie mam do was siły. A ty Lupin... Podejrzewam, że te plamy na twojej koszuli to nie jest sok truskawkowy... Pettigrew, zabierz go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

* * *

\- Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak głupie było to, co zrobiliście?

Staliśmy przed dyrektorem, patrząc na ziemie w geście skruchy. Chwilę wcześniej razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem opowiedziałam, gdzie byliśmy i co się tam wydarzyło.

\- Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że w tym domu naprawdę straszy. Myśleliśmy, że to tylko takie gadanie - powiedział nieśmiało Peter, który zdążył już wrócić ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Czy siedem lat magicznej edukacji nic was nie nauczyło? - zapytała chłodno McGonagall, stojąca obok Dumbledore'a. Jeszcze bardziej się pogrążaliśmy. Profesorka jednak nie skończyła jeszcze swojej tyrady.

\- Co by się stało, gdybyś zabił Evans, Potter? Evans nie ruszyła poszła tam, by cię ratować? Gdyby Lupin nie został dźgnięty w brzuch, a w serce na przykład? Złamaliście przynajmniej pięć punktów szkolnego regulaminu, naraziliście się na niebezpieczeństwo. Można by was za to zawiesić! Czy własne życie i życie przyjaciół nic dla was nie znaczy? Pettigrew, nie gadaj o czym nie mieliście pojęcia, bo taka wymówka jest wręcz żałosna. Przynosicie wstyd domowi Godryka Gryffindora!

\- Nie zostaniecie zawieszeni, tylko dlatego, że musiałoby zostać to zapisane w waszych papierach, a nie chcę niszczyć wam przyszłości. Zostaniecie jednak surowo ukarani. Gryffindor traci po dwadzieścia punktów za każde z was. Myślę, że miesięczny szlaban z panem Filchem również dobrze wam zrobi. Może zaczniecie myśleć zanim wpakujecie się w kłopoty. Idźcie już i odwiedźcie po drodze panią Adams.

\- Tak jest - powiedzieliśmy chórem, nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi.

Okazało się, że tamując krwawienie z brzucha Remusa i rzucając kilka niezbyt zaawansowanych zaklęć leczniczych najprawdopodobniej uratowałam mu życie. James bardzo obwiniał się o to, co wydarzyło się w Blood Manor i dopiero kiedy Remus rzucił na niego porządną klątwę dał sobie z tym spokój. Co tu dużo mówić, tak jak planowaliśmy po opuszczeniu gabinetu dyrektora poszliśmy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a następnie upiliśmy się w Pokoju Życzeń - jakoś trzeba było odreagować. Kurczę, chyba za dużo przebywam z Jamesem i Syriuszem, mają na mnie zdecydowanie zły wpływ.

Następnego dnia nie było już tak wesoło, bo musieliśmy iść na lekcje, a kac mocno wdawał nam się we znaki. Lekcja eliksirów to była totalna porażka. Z moją bolącą głową nie miałam siły patrzeć, co James wyrabia przy naszym eliksirze i dziesięć minut przed końcem lekcji nasz eliksir zrobił wielkie bum!

\- Och, panie Potter... Kto dał panu Powyżej oczekiwań na SUM'ach? - zapytał Slughorn, patrząc z rezygnacją na Jamesa, który z kolei patrzył w podłogę zawstydzony i lekko skrzywiony.

\- Też zadaje sobie to pytanie – mruknął, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Gdyby nie to, że tak bardzo cię lubię, już nie miałbyś czego szukać na tych zajęciach. Panie Potter, niech pan się weźmie w końcu do pracy, to już setna eksplozja, której jest pan sprawcą.

\- Tak jest, panie profesorze.

\- Wracajcie do pracy - zwrócił się do klasy, która obserwowała nas z rosnącym rozbawieniem. - Lily, podejdź do mnie po zajęciach - poprosił cicho, na co skinęłam głową i zajęłam się oczyszczaniem naszego stolika z resztek tego... eliksiru. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy opuścili salę, a ja podeszłam do biurka nauczyciela.

\- O co chodzi, panie profesorze? - zapytałam niepewnie. Bałam się, że coś przeskrobałam i zapomniałam o tym.

\- Och, widzisz... Organizuję bal z okazji Walentynek. Miał się odbyć na Boże narodzenie, ale z powodów osobistych nie mogłem zostać w Hogwarcie. Cóż, chciałbym cię na nim zobaczyć razem z osobą towarzyszącą. Dokładną datę wyślę ci przez sowę. Przyjdziesz, prawda?

\- Będę zaszczycona – odparłam, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Każdy wiedział, że Slughorn organizował takie przyjęcia tylko dla najlepszych uczniów.

\- Pana Blacka również chciałbym tam widzieć, chłopak jest piekielnie zdolny.

\- Przekażę mu zaproszenie.

\- Wspaniale, wypatruj w takim razie mojej sowy.

\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze

\- Och, zapomniałbym, dziękuję za prezent świąteczny, ta rybka jest piękna, a ty Lily, jesteś naprawdę zdolną czarownicą.

Zarumieniłam się i bąknęłam ciche „dziękuję", po czym opuściłam gabinet. Byłam pewna, że Syriusz zaprosi Dorcas, więc będzie trzeba przejść się do wioski po jakieś sukienki. Zapowiadały się długie zakupy i ciekawe Walentynki.


	31. Rozdział 31 - Bal

Wyszło tak, jak sądziłam – Syriusz zaprosił Dorcas na bal u Slughorna i następnego dnia razem kupowałyśmy sukienki. Oczywiście i Black, i Meadowes nie przyznawali się, że idą tam jako para, lecz ja wiedziałam swoje. Zwłaszcza, że widziałam ten cudowny błysk w oczach przyjaciółki.

Ostatecznie wróciłyśmy z zakupów padnięte, lecz zadowolone. Moim makijażem zajęła się Alicja. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze partaczyłam takie rzeczy. Kiedy miałam dziewięć lat, chciałam sama pomalować się na szkolną zabawę i niezbyt dobrze mi to wyszło. Od tego czasu, mimo że upłynęło już prawie dziewięć lat, wolałam nie tykać się kosmetyków.

Ostatecznie wyglądałam całkiem dobrze. O dziewiętnastej, razem z Dorcas, zeszłyśmy do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie czekali Syriusz i James, ubrani w eleganckie szaty wyjściowe. Namówienie Jamesa żeby poszedł ze mną na bal do Slughorna zabrało mi dużo czasu, ale w końcu odniosłam zwycięstwo...

 _ _Weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego przez dziurę pod portretem i swoje kroki skierowałam do dziewczyn i Huncwotów, którzy, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd zawitali do Hogwartu, siedzieli cicho.__

 _— _Siemka — rzuciłam cicho, nie chcąc spowodować jeszcze większego bólu głowy.__

 _— _Nie tak głośno, Lily — powiedział szeptem Peter.__

 _ _Gdybym nie czuła się, jakby coś mnie właśnie przejechało, to zaśmiałabym się z ich zbolałych min.__

 _— _Black, jesteśmy zaproszeni na przyjęcie do Slughorna z okazji Walentynek — rzekłam dużo ciszej, niż wcześniej.__

 _ _Syriusz jęknął cicho. Nie cierpiał tych przyjęć. Zawsze powtarzał, że są one piekielnie podobne do tych organizowanych dla rodzin czystej krwi, a na te aż za dużo się napatrzył, kiedy był młodszy i mieszkała z rodzicami.__

 _— _Mamy przyprowadzić osoby towarzyszące, dokładną datę przyśle nam pocztą.__

 _— _Świetnie, Dorcas idziesz ze mną? Jako przyjaciółka, rzecz jasna.__

 _— _No oczywiście, przecież nie jako twoja dziewczyna. — Dorcas przewróciła oczami.__

 _— _James, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham?__

 _— _O nie, nie, nie, z podkreśleniem na NIE! Nie zaciągniesz mnie na przyjęcie do starego Ślimaka!__

 _— _Oj, no, Potter! Czemu nie?__

 _— _Bo te przyjęcia są piekielnie nudne.__

 _— _Potter, nie bądź taki, jak to będzie wyglądało, jak przyjdę sama.__

 _— _Evans, Ślimak mnie nie lubi. Na każdej jego lekcji mój kociołek robi „ka-bum!", kiedy tylko go widzi.__

 _— _Naprawdę? Mi się wydaje, że kiedy wrzucasz do niego włos jednorożca razem z okiem traszki. Nawet dziecko wie, że tych składników nie można mieszać.__

 _— _No dobra, ale i tak nigdzie nie idę!__

 _— _James! Bo powiem McGonagall, że to wy przefarbowaliście panią Norris na różowo!__

 _— _Ona i tak o tym wie...__

 _— _Nie masz nic do gadania, stary — wtrącił się Syriusz. — Jak ja idę, to też, choćbym cię miał ogłuszyć i tam zaciągnąć...__

I takim właśnie sposobem James Potter, wbrew swojej woli, został zaciągnięty na bal u Slughorna. Dojście do lochów, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie, w szpilkach, okazało się niemałym wyczynem. Kilka razy James musiał mnie ratować przed upadkiem i za każdym razem śmiał się jak opętany. Martwiła mnie za to, lekko napięta, atmosfera między Dorcas a Syriuszem, lecz ostatecznie i oni się rozpogodzili. Bal należał do jednych z najlepszych na jakich byłam. Nigdzie nie widziałam młodszych uczniów. Często leciały wolne piosenki, ale nie brakowało też tych nieco bardziej wesołych. Poznałam kilka ważnych osobistości, w tym dyrektorkę Świętego Munga oraz przemiłą staruszkę Bathilde Bagshot, autorkę naszego podręcznika do Historii Magii. Przez większość wieczoru starałam się obserwować Dorcas i Syriusza. Ich zachowanie upewniło mnie, że coś jest nie tak. Odnosili się do siebie z przesadną uprzejmością, jednak spojrzeniami niemal się mordowali. Podzieliłam się więc swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Jamesem.

— Też uważam, że coś jest z nimi nie tak, ale może dajmy im trochę czasu i dopiero zainterweniujemy. Koniec końców nic poważnego się nie dzieje, a oni przecież są już dorośli.

— Tak, to chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie — odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie.

— A teraz porywam panią do tańca, pani Już Niebawem Potter Ale Jeszcze Evans.

Zaśmiałam się cicho i mocniej uścisnęłam jego dłoń. Weszliśmy na parkiet, gdzie popłynął akurat wolniejszy fragment. Przytuliłam się do niego i kołysaliśmy się powoli w rytm muzyki, a ja miałam szansę po rozkoszować się jego cudownym zapachem.

— Myślałem o dacie ślubu — przyznał cicho.

— I co wymyśliłeś? — zapytałam, uśmiechając się, kiedy odgarnął kosmyk moich włosów za ucho, starając się to zrobić jak najdelikatniej.

— Rozważałem pierwszy dzień wakacji.

— Nie za szybko? Nie chcę marudzić, ale nie zdążymy z przygotowaniami...

— Też tak sądzę. A co powiedziałabyś na grudzień? Ślub w śniegu, a później miesiąc miodowy w tropikach?

— Mmm, brzmi kusząco. Masz na oku jakiś konkretny dzień?

— Może siedemnasty?

— Dlaczego akurat siedemnasty?

Wzruszył ramionami

— A dlaczego nie? Moi rodzice wzięli ślub szesnastego, więc my możemy się pobrać siedemnastego.

—Więc niech będzie, siedemnasty grudnia 1978 roku. Brzmi idealnie.

— Ty jesteś idealna. — Zaśmiał się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na moich wargach w tym samym momencie, w którym melodia dobiegła końca.

— Kocham cię — powiedziałam cicho, na co James objął mnie jeszcze mocniej.

— Ale ja ciebie bardziej.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy poczułam się naprawdę bezpieczna. Jego ramiona były wszystkim, czego potrzebowałam i mogłabym zostać w nich na zawsze. Miłość, która od niego promieniowała, zdawała się przyćmiewać wszystko inne. Byłam po prostu szczęśliwa. Już prawie zapomniałam jak to jest...

— James…?

— Hmm?

Zanów poleciał wolniejszy kawałek i znów tańczyliśmy przytuleni.

— Obiecasz mi co?

— Co tylko zechcesz.

— Więc obiecaj, że będziemy razem już zawsze, że to co jest między nami nigdy się nie skończy.

— Lily, poszedłbym za tobą na koniec świata. Stanąłbym dla ciebie nawet przed samym Voldemortem bez różdżki, gdyby miało cię to uszczęśliwić. Tak wielka miłość się nie kończy. Ona będzie trwać wiecznie, nawet po śmierci. Miłość jest najsilniejszą magią, skarbie. Przysięgam na własne życie, że będę przy tobie tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz.

Nasze usta znów się spotkały, lecz w tym pocałunku było coś innego – był napiętnowany magią obietnicy chłopaka i naszą miłością.

Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Myślałam, że nic nie może popsuć dzisiejszego wieczoru, ale oczywiście, jak na moje szczęście przystało, tę cudowną chwilę przerwały nam krzyki naszych przyjaciół.

— JESTEŚ DUPKIEM, BLACK! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

— O CO CI ZNOWU CHODZI!? ODBIJA CI KOBIETO?

— MI ODBIJA?! TO TY FLIRTUJESZ Z KAŻDĄ NAPOTKANĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ! WIDZIAŁAM, JAK ROZBIERAŁEŚ JĄ WZROKIEM!

— JAKI MASZ PROBLEM, DORCAS?! NIE JESTEŚMY RAZEM! I PRZYPOMINAM, ŻE Z TWOJEJ INICJATYWY!

— MOŻE NIE CHCĘ BYĆ Z NIEDOJRZAŁYM DUPKIEM?!

— INACZEJ GADAŁAŚ, KIEDY PRAWIE WLAZŁAŚ MI DO ŁÓŻKA, TYDZIEŃ TEMU!

— J-JAK ŚMIESZ?! TY PRZEKLĘTY DUPKU! JESTEŚ TAKI SAM, JAK TA TWOJA PARSZYWA RODZINKA!

Syriusz pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałaś — powiedział dużo ciszej, niż przed chwilą i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali, w której zapanowała absolutna cisza.

— No to się porobiło — wyszeptałam i James ledwo przytomnie skinął głową.

Dorcas, powstrzymując łzy, wybiegła z pomieszczenia, jednak nim drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły, dostrzegłam, że skręciła w, inny niż Syriusz, korytarz.

Usłyszałam, jak mój narzeczony wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze.

— Przepraszam cię, Lily, ale chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli za nim pójdę, wiesz, jak reaguje na każdą wzmiankę o swojej rodzinie... Nie chcę, żeby zrobił coś głupiego, naprawdę przepraszam.

Westchnęłam.

— Daj spokój, nie przepraszaj, może spróbuje znaleźć Dor i przemówić jej do rozumu...


	32. Rozdział 32 - W świetle księżyca

Sytuacja Dorcas – Syriusz, mimo upływu ponad miesiąca, nie ulegała jakiejkolwiek zmianie. Za każdym razem, kiedy na siebie wpadali, wybuchała wielka awantura, która zazwyczaj kończyła się płaczem Dor i obitą szczęką Syriusza. James opowiadał się oczywiście po stronie przyjaciela, ja sama natomiast pozostawałam bezstronna.

Ostatnio znów męczyły mnie koszmary i praktycznie zamieszkałam w dormitorium Huncwotów. Obecność Jamesa działała cuda.

Tego poranka również obudziłam się w ramionach chłopaka. Z uśmiechem obserwowałam jak śpi. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Reszta chłopców już wyszła na śniadanie. Ubrałam się szybko (wieczorem przyniosłam ze sobą ubranie na zmianę) i zeszłam do pokoju wspólnego. Byłam w połowie schodów, kiedy usłyszałam krzyk jednej z moich przyjaciółek.

— Remus, do diabła! Chcę wiedzieć gdzie znikasz każdego miesiąca!

— To nie takie proste, An!

Weszłam niepewnie do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się tylko Remus. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam Anabell, która stała za nim.

— Dlaczego nie mówisz mi prawdy! Nie wierzę już w te brednie o twojej mamie! Myślałam, że mi ufasz!

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z zaufaniem...

— Wspaniale! Jeśli uznasz, że jesteś gotowy do podzielenia się ze światem tym wielkim sekretem, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Dziewczyna odmaszerowała stanowczym krokiem do dormitorium dziewczyn, nawet mnie nie dostrzegając. Podeszłam do chłopaka, który patrzył na mnie gniewnie. Już otwierałam buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy ten mnie uprzedził.

— Nawet nie próbuj się wtrącać, Lily! — warknął, po czym wyminął mnie i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą portretem.

Westchnęłam i opadłam na fotel. Ten dzień nie był łatwy dla Remusa. Dziś wypadała pełnia, a w dodatku Anabell zaczęła coś zauważać. Rozumiałam go doskonale. A przynajmniej starałam się zrozumieć bo o pełnym zrozumieniu może mówić ktoś, kto sam przeżył coś podobnego. Oddałam się w pełni rozmyślaniom, kiedy poczułam, że ktoś obejmuje mnie ramieniem, delikatnie podnosi i sadza sobie na kolana.

— O czym tak myślisz, księżniczko? — zapytał James, głaszczą mnie po policzku.

Westchnęłam i spojrzałam w jego brązowe oczy. Na wspomnienie szkarłatu, jaki zobaczyłam w nich ponad miesiąc temu, wzdrygnęłam się delikatnie.

— O wszystkim i o niczym — odparłam wymijająco.

— Sprecyzujesz to?

— Nie, to nic takiego... Za to musisz mi coś przyrzec. Obiecaj, że będziesz dziś w nocy ostrożny!

— Zawsze jestem...

— James!

— No dobrze, dobrze. Obiecuję... mamo.

PAC!

— Auć! Nie tak mocno!

— To. Nie. Jest. Temat. Do. Żartów! — warknęłam.

— Przecież wiem. Nie martw się, Lily, nic nam nie grozi. Jako zwierzęta jesteśmy bezpieczni.

— Wiem. Przepraszam, faktycznie zachowuję się jak nadopiekuńcza matka.

— Po prostu się martwisz. Ale, jeśli tak się palisz, żeby zostać mamą to zawsze możemy coś z tym zrobić.

Uniosłam lekko brew.

— Chyba jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowa.

— Zaczekam tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz.

Cmoknął mnie w nos, po czym poszliśmy razem na śniadanie. Była sobota, jednak odpracowywałam dziś szlaban u Slughorna. Ostatnio przysnęłam na jego lekcji i przyłapał mnie na tym. Nie był nawet zły, ale musiał jakoś zareagować przed resztą klasy. Czas spędzony z profesorem upłynął mi w przyjemnej atmosferze.

Rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy. Profesor zauważył również mój pierścionek zaręczynowy i wypytał mnie o wszystkie szczegóły.

Obiecałam mu, że z pewnością dostanie zaproszenie na nasz ślub. Jedyną rzeczą, która bardzo irytowała mnie w starszym czarodzieju było to, iż non stop zapewniał mnie, że tiara musiała się pomylić i powinnam była trafić do Slytherinu. Cóż, moja cierpliwość ma granice i za którąś z moich zuchwałych odpowiedzi, mężczyzna darował sobie ten temat. Po południu odwiedziłam Hagrida, który bardzo się z tego powodu ucieszył. Kieł zdecydowanie nie był już szczeniaczkiem. Pies wyrósł na, całkiem sporych rozmiarów, przyjaciela Hagrida, lecz wbrew pozorom bardzo łagodny. Również gajowy spostrzegł pierścionek i również jemu obiecałam zaproszenie. Kiedy wracałam do zamku było już po osiemnastej. Zmęczona weszłam do dormitorium należącego do mnie i moich przyjaciółek. Panował w nim względny porządek, chociaż chyba każda z nas wiedziała, co można znaleźć, jeśli zajrzy się pod łóżko lub otworzy drzwi szafy zbyt szeroko. Na łóżku pod oknem siedziały Alicja i Dorcas, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie. Z ich min wywnioskowałam, że musiało to być coś ważnego.

— Cześć wam — rzuciłam krótko i podeszłam do stolika, na którym stał dzbanek z wodą oraz cztery kubki, w tym jeden należący do mnie.

— Cześć, Lilka — odpowiedziała niemrawo Meadowes.

— Coś się stało? Gdzie Anabell?

Uniosłam kubek z wodą do ust.

— Postanowiła śledzić Remusa, żeby dowiedzieć się gdzie znika co miesiąc.

Kubek upadł z trzaskiem na podłogę, rozbijając się na kilkanaście małych kawałków.

— Lily, co ci jest?

— Poszła za Remusem?! — zapytałam słabo, czując jakby świat wirował mi przed oczami.

— Nooo, tak. Sama zauważyłaś, że Lunatyk ciągle gdzieś znika i wraca cały poobijany. Anabell powiedziała, że ma dość tajemnic.

Ruszyłam prawie biegiem w stronę drzwi, nie zważając na pełne zaskoczenia krzyki przyjaciółek. Wpadłam jak burza do dormitorium Huncwotów jednak nikogo już tam nie zastałam. Zaklęłam szpetnie.

— Lily, o co chodzi? — zapytała Dorcas, wpadając do pokoju razem z Alicją.

— Ja wiem, dlaczego Remus znika — powiedziałam cicho.

— Skąd...

— Teraz to nieważne. Jeśli Anabell pójdzie za nim, możemy pożegnać się z przyjaciółką!

— O czym ty, do diabła...

— Remus jest wilkołakiem!

— O mój Merlinie — wyszeptała blada Alicja.

— Teraz rozumiecie? Jeśli ona za nim pójdzie...

— ...on ją zabije — dokończyła słabo Dor.

Bez zbędnych pytań ruszyłyśmy biegiem w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, a następnie w kierunku Wierzby Bijącej. Lunatyk kiedyś wygadał mi się, gdzie przechodzi transformację, więc wiedziałam mniej-więcej, dokąd mam iść. Przejście do tunelu obok tej durnej wierzby zajęło nam sporo czasu, jednak udało się. Byłyśmy już w połowie korytarza, kiedy dotarł do nas raniący uszy krzyk, należący najpewniej do An. Wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia i puściłyśmy się biegiem. W Chacie zastałyśmy makabryczny widok. Jeleń i olbrzymi pies, do złudzenia przypominający Ponuraka, próbowali powstrzymać wielkiego wilka, przed rzuceniem się na dziewczynę, leżącą na ziemi w kałuży krwi. Przy dziewczynie klęczał Peter, mówiący coś do niej cicho. Spojrzenie jej niebieskich tęczówek stawało się coraz bardziej mgliste i odległe.

Rzuciłam się w jej stronę przerażona.

— Ugryzł ją?!

To pytanie wydało mi się najsensowniejsze.

— N-nie... P-p-pazury...

Tylko tyle był w stanie wydusić z siebie, blady ze strachu, chłopak. Alicja skierowała różdżkę w stronę Anabell i wyszeptała formułkę zaklęcia lewitacji, po czym, razem z dziewczyną, pośpiesznie opuściła Chatę tą samą drogą, którą przyszłyśmy. Druga wyszła Dor i kiedy i ja miałam już wychodzić, Lupin w swojej wilkołaczej formie wyrwał się chłopakom i rzucił w moją stronę. Byłam pewna, że zaraz poczuję pazury bestii na swojej twarzy. Jednak w ostatniej chwili zostałam zasłonięta przez duże zwierze z rogami.

James!

Widziałam jak na zwolnionym tempie, jak ostro zakończone, długie pazury wilkołaka przejeżdżają po boku zwierzęcia, raniąc je przy tym dotkliwie. Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie i Lupin został unieszkodliwiony. Spojrzałam na ziemie i zamiast jelenia dostrzegłam mojego narzeczonego z koszulą przesiąknięta krwią.

— James! — Upadłam przy nim na kolana i chwyciłam za rękę.

Spojrzał na mnie wpół przytomnie.

— Lily...

Łzy zebrały mi się w oczach, lecz nie pozwoliłam im płynąć.

— Ciii, nic nie mów kochanie. Zaraz zabierzemy cię do Uzdrowicieli.

Drżącą ręką odkryłam koszulkę chłopaka i całą sobą musiałam powstrzymać chęć zwymiotowania. Oszczędzę opisu i powiem tyle, że rana wyglądała okropnie.

Ktoś wyciągnął mnie za ramie z pomieszczenia do tunelu i dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się że to Syriusz.

— Syriusz... James...

— Spokojnie, Peter idzie za nami razem z nim

— Niewidzialne nosze?

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Syriusz nie wyglądał najlepiej. Miał złamany nos, z którego obficie ciekła krew i mnóstwo zadrapań na twarzy.

— Co się tam wydarzyło? — zapytałam szeptem, jakby bojąc się, że obudzę jakąś niewidzialną bestię.

— Przecież widziałaś. Ten kretyn nie chciał powiedzieć Anabell prawdy i dziewczyna się wkurzyła. Poszła za nim do Chaty. Kiedy tam doszliśmy miał już z nią kończyć.

— Chciał ją ugryźć?

— Myślę, że by ją zabił, gdybyśmy nie zareagowali. Ja i James zajęliśmy się Remusem, a Peter miał wyprowadzić stamtąd Anabell. Wtedy wpadłyście wy...

— Merlinie... Przecież... Jeśli oni umrą... Nawet jeśli przeżyją i tak nas wywalą na zbity pysk. A Remus? On się zabije jeśli im się coś stanie!

— Uspokój się, Evans! Wszystko będzie dobrze — warknął. — Musi być — dodał ciszej.

* * *

 _ **Godzina dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści**_

Siedzieliśmy przed skrzydłem szpitalnym. W środku panował istny chaos. U Anabell udało się szybko opanować sytuację, lecz u Jamesa sprawa miała się gorzej... Dużo gorzej. Nie było czasu, żeby przetransportować go do Munga, więc Uzdrowiciele przybyli do Hogwartu. Pani Adams powiedziała mi wprost, że powinnam przygotować się na najgorsze. Mimo iż Remus nie ugryzł go to i tak każda rana zadana przez wilkołaka podczas pełni jest przeklęta i o wiele trudniej jest wyleczyć takową. Dorcas siedziała przytulona do Syriusza. To był jedyny plus tej sytuacji. Kiedy Dorcas zrozumiała, że na miejscu Jamesa mógłby się znaleźć Syriusz, dostała prawdziwego ataku paniki i rzuciła się Łapie w ramiona wyznając mu dozgonną miłość, a i sam Syriusz chyba w końcu przestał obawiać się własnych uczuć. Ja siedziałam na ziemi, obok mnie Alicja, trzymająca mnie za rękę. Peter poszedł do kuchni po kawę, o którą go poprosiłam. Z całych sił starałam się nie płakać, co okazało się bardzo ciężkim zadaniem. Czekanie po raz kolejny okazało się najgorszą chwilą w moim życiu.

* * *

 _ **Godzina trzecia dwadzieścia**_

Zza drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego wyszedł młody mężczyzna w stroju uzdrowiciela. Zerwałam się na nogi.

— Co z nim?!

— Pani jest…?

— Narzeczoną.

— Chodźmy do gabinetu pielęgniarki.

Skinęłam głową, patrząc przepraszająco na resztę.

— Chwila! — Łapa wstał w ekspresowym tempie. — Jestem jego bratem!

Popatrzyłam na niego niepewnie.

— Rytuał krwi, Lily — odpowiedział na moje nieme pytanie.

— Przeprowadziliście go?

— Jeszcze na piątym roku.

— Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedzieliście?

Wzruszył ramionami

— Nie było potrzeby.

Tak więc Syriusz poszedł z nami. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w gabinecie pani Adams. Zawsze trafiałam prosto do skrzydła. Było to niewielkie pomieszczenie, kilka szafeczek z eliksirami, biurko, dwa krzesła naprzeciw siebie oraz parę kwiatków na parapecie ogromnego okna wychodzącego na błonia.

— I co?! — warknęłam niezbyt uprzejmie, jednak mężczyzna się tym nie przejął. Zamiast tego westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po włosach.

— Zrobiliśmy, co w naszej mocy, jednak blizny pozostaną panu Potterowi do końca życia. W końcu to rany zadane przez wilkołaka... W Skrzydle Szpitalnym spędzi przynajmniej miesiąc. Jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo, więc może zostać w szkole. Cóż, rany będą goić się długo i będzie to bardzo bolesny proces.

— A co z Anabell?

— Panna Crage miała bardzo dużo szczęścia. Gdyby wilkołak celował centymetr wyżej, przeciąłby tętnicę, a wtedy wykrwawiłaby się zanim zdążylibyście ją tu donieść. Ostatecznie myślę, że za jakiś tydzień będzie mogła opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne. Jeszcze jedno, jeśli chodzi o ranę na jej policzku również nie udało nam się usunąć blizny, chociaż sama rana została zaleczona.

— Dziękuję panu. Czy możemy ich odwiedzić?

— Myślę, że to bez sensu. Oboje są nieprzytomni i obudzą się najwcześniej jutro w południe.

* * *

Z nas wszystkich to, co się stało, najgorzej zniósł Remus. Chociaż Anabell ani trochę nie przeszkadzała przypadłość Lupina i wciąż powtarzała, że blizna na jej prawym policzku dodaje jej uroku, chłopak upierał się że stanowi dla dziewczyny niebezpieczeństwo i w końcu, po trzech dniach zerwał z nią, choć podejrzewałam, że miało to również inne podłoża.

An, zniosła to źle, gorzej niż wiadomość, że została oszpecona do końca życia. Blizna ciągnąca się od obojczyka aż po brzuch również miała pozostać jej na zawsze. Chociaż kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłam szczerze współczułam dziewczynie, to jednak rzeczywiście, po dłuższych oględzinach można było dojść do wniosku, że blizna zarówno ta na twarzy, jak i ta na brzuchu dodają jej uroku. Te na policzku bez problemu zakrywała włosami więc i tak nie było jej za bardzo widać jednak obawiała się co zrobi w lecie jeśli zechce założyć kostium kąpielowy. Oczywiście nie mówiła tego przy chłopaku, ale to w żaden sposób nie pomogło Remusowi w pogodzeniu się z tym co się stało tamtej nocy.

Gorzej sprawa miała się u Jamesa, chłopak był praktycznie przykuty do łóżka a blizna na jego cholernie seksownym brzuchu ani trochę nie była piękna. Potter jedna nie przejął się tym i uparcie powtarzał, że najważniejsze jest to, że jestem cała.

To chyba właśnie wtedy zrozumiałam jak wielką miłością mnie darzy i jak wiele jest w stanie dla mnie poświęcić.


	33. Rozdział 33 - I że cię nie opuszczę

Kolejny miesiąc dobiegł końca i urodziny Jamesa zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Właściwie to zaplanowałam dla niego coś specjalnego. Gorzej, że na samą myśl, o tym oblewałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Planowałam bowiem posunąć się nieco dalej... no dobra, zamierzałam iść z nim do Pokoju Życzeń i przeżyć tam z nim swój pierwszy raz. Kurczę, znowu się rumienię! Moje plany jednak, jak nie trudno zgadnąć, zachowałam dla siebie i razem z resztą pomagałam organizować imprezę.

James zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. I tym razem, to ja miałam posłużyć się, żeby gdzieś go wyciągnąć na czas, w którym pozostali będą szykować Pokój wspólny. O dwudziestej pierwszej miałam być z Potterem na błoniach, gdzie Syriusz miał odpalić fajerwerki układające się w napis „Najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Jimi!".

Było to nieco złośliwe biorąc pod uwagę, że James nienawidzi tego zdrobnienia, ale reklamacje do Blacka.

Tak więc około dwunastej w południe wyciągnęłam Jamesa na boisko, pod pretekstem chęci polatania na miotle (nie musiał wiedzieć, że sama myśl o locie na tym diabelskim pomiocie przyprawiała mnie o mdłości i szybsze bicie serca, które, możecie mi wierzyć, nie było spowodowane radością). Tak więc męczyłam się dobrych kilka godzin. Dopiero po piętnastej się poddałam i oświadczyłam, że jeśli spędzę jeszcze choćby minutę w powietrzu to po prostu wykorkuję przed czasem. James skwitował to pobłażliwym uśmiechem po czym oświadczył, że w ostateczności możemy iść do wioski na piwo kremowe.

Przyjęłam jego propozycję z szerokim uśmiechem, w duchu dziękując, że sama nie muszę nic wymyślać. Wymknęliśmy się tajnym wyjściem i spacerowaliśmy ulicami przytuleni do siebie. Był to już koniec marca i słońce zaczynało przygrzewać coraz odważniej.

— Lily, wyjdź za mnie — odezwał się nagle Potter, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

— Wariacie, już mnie o to pytałeś. Zapomniałeś? Zgodziłam się.

— Nie o to chodzi. — Pokręcił głową żeby dodatkowo potwierdzić swoje słowa.

— Więc, o co, bo nie rozumiem.

— Zróbmy to dziś. Bez żadnego wesela i tych wszystkich rzeczy. Teleportujmy się do Ministerstwa i znajdźmy pierwszego lepszego urzędnika, który, za drobną zapłatą, udzieli nam ślubu.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Patrzył na mnie z nadzieją i swoimi cudownymi, psotnymi iskierkami w oczach, które nieoderwanie stanowiły część jego.

— Oszalałeś — stwierdziłam krótko.

Chłopaka lekko się speszył i chciał coś wtrącić, jednak nie pozwoliłam mu dojść do słowa.

— Jednakże, nie jest to dla mnie żadna nowość, Jamesie Potterze. Jest tylko jedno „ale". Nie mamy świadka.

— To nie jest problem, moje droga. — Nie zważając na moje, pełne sceptycyzmu, spojrzenie wyjął z kieszeni nieduże lusterko. — Syriusz!

Spojrzałam w nie zaciekawiona, jednak zamiast naszych odbić, zobaczyłam twarz Syriusza.

— Co jest, Rogaty? — zapytał chłopak z lusterka.

— Jesteś potrzebny. Spotkajmy się w Trzech Miotłach.

— Czy to nie może zaczekać? Jestem trochę zajęty.

— Nie, nie może czekać. Widzimy się za dwadzieścia minut, lepiej się pospiesz!

Schował lusterko z powrotem do kieszeni. Nadal nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

— Myślisz, że ktoś nam udzieli ślubu bez tych wszystkich formalności? — zapytałam, unosząc brew.

— Za drobną opłatą załatwi się wszystko, Lily. Jeśli zapłacisz dostatecznie dużo, dostaniesz nawet pozwolenie na hodowanie smoka.

— To nie fair — mruknęłam.

— Co poradzić, takie jest życie, nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie fair.

* * *

Półgodziny później na miejsce w końcu dotarł Syriusz.

— Co jest AŻ TAK ważne, żeby odciągać mnie... Eee... od bardzo ważnych spraw?

— A co takiego robiłeś — zapytał, nie ukrywając ciekawości, James.

— Nie twoja sprawa, Rogaczu.

— Cóż, nie to nie. Chcieliśmy cię prosić, żebyś został naszym świadkiem.

— I nie mogliście mnie poprosić w zamku? — jęknął chłopak.

— To zgadasz się? — James nie odpuszczał.

— No, a jak myślisz, ty głupi łosiu? Oczywiście, że tak.

— No to bierz tyłek w troki i zamiatamy do Ministerstwa.

— Po co? — zapytał zdezorientowany Black.

— A myślisz, że po co cię tu ściągnęliśmy akurat teraz? Idziemy wziąć ślub, baranie!

— Jak to? Przecież mówiłeś coś o grudniu

— Mała zmiana planów. — Machnął ręką.

— Oszalałeś — stwierdził po prostu Black.

— Ktoś mi to już mówił — mruknął chłopak, patrząc na mnie znacząco.

* * *

Znalezienie urzędnika, który od ręki udzieliłby nam ślubu zajęło nam prawie dwie godziny, ale w końcu pewna starsza pani, którą urzekła nasza spontaniczna decyzja, zgodziła się. Nie był to ślub, o jakim zawsze marzyłam. Ten był sto razy lepszy mimo że stałam tam, przed urzędniczką, ubrana nie w białą suknie i obcasy, lecz w czarną tunikę, białe rurki i czarne kozaki to czułam się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Spontaniczność tego wydarzenia była najlepszym dowodem na to, że James mnie kocha.

— A teraz niech pani powtarza za mną — zaświergotała z szerokim uśmiechem pulchna staruszka. — Ja, Lily Evans, biorę sobie ciebie, Jamesie Potterze, za męża...

— Ja, Lily Evans, biorę sobie ciebie, Jamesie Potterze, za męża...

— I ślubuję…

— I ślubuję…

— Być wierną mojej miłości…

— Być wierną mojej miłości…

— Trwać przy tobie w zdrowiu i chorobie…

— Trwać przy tobie w zdrowi i chorobie…

— I że cię nie opuszczę, aż po kres wieczności.

— I że cię nie opuszczę aż po kres wieczności.

Następnie przysięgę powtórzył James. Przez cały czas trzymał moją dłoń. Kiedy już powiedzieliśmy sobie „tak" i wsunęliśmy na palce obrączki, kupione na szybkiego w Hogsmeade, James pocałował mnie tak namiętnie, jak nigdy przedtem. Przerwaliśmy dopiero, kiedy usłyszeliśmy śmiech, który do złudzenia przypominał szczekanie psa. Syriusz, oczywiście.

— Nie za dobrze wam? — zapytał, szczerząc zęby.

James miał minę, jakby chciał mu strzelić w łeb, ale zamiast tego objął mnie w pasie i poszliśmy do mugolskiej kawiarni na lody.

Kiedy James wyszedł do łazienki, mogłam spokojnie pogadać z Łapą na temat niespodzianki.

— Co z fajerwerkami?

— Lunatyk się tym zajmie.

— Świetnie, o której...

— Punkt dwudziesta je odpali, z nami albo bez nas.

— Więc musimy tam być — stwierdziłam po prostu.

Syriusz kiwnął głową, ale w jego oczach widziałam, że myślami jest gdzieś daleko.

— Lily — zaczął powoli — co wam właściwie strzeliło do głów? No wiesz... Z tym ślubem?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, zastanawiając się jak najlepiej mu to wyjaśnić.

— Kochamy się, po co czekać? To była taka spontaniczna decyzja, ale jestem z jej powodu szczęśliwa. Ale czemu o to pytasz?

Syriusz patrzył na mnie dziwnie. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w odgadywaniu ludzkich emocji. Ba! Byłam w tym beznadziejna, ale nawet ja widziałam, że coś go gryzie.

— O co chodzi, Syriuszu? — zapytałam delikatnie, nie chcąc na niego naciskać

— Aż tak widać?

Potaknęłam, na co on jeszcze bardziej przygasł.

— Chodzi o Dorcas.

— Znów się pokłóciliście?

— Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ja... Ja chyba jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowy, no wiesz, na stały związek. Sam nie wiem, czy w ogóle coś do niej czuję. Dbam o nią, troszczę się, ale... ale to chyba nie to.

— Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, że w takim wypadku nie powinieneś tego ciągnąć, prawda?

— Nie musisz, Lily, doszedłem do tego już dawno. Po prostu boję się, że jeśli teraz to zakończę, to później będę żałował.

— Zranisz ją jeszcze bardziej, jeśli będziesz to ciągnął bez sensu.

— Wiem, cholera, Lily, wiem!

— Przemyśl to na spokojnie — powiedziałam cicho, widząc, że James wraca do stolika. — Z uczuciami trzeba się obchodzić ostrożnie.

* * *

Z kawiarni wyszliśmy za dziesięć minut dwudziesta i skierowaliśmy się od razu na błonia.

— Po co mnie tu ciągniecie? — jęczał chłopak przez całą drogę. Znów miał coś stęknąć jednak głośny wybuch fajerwerków skutecznie zamknął mu usta. Na niebie ułożył się wielki napis „Najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Jimi!"

Zupełnie tak, jak planowaliśmy. Chwilę później błonia zalały światła lampionów, które były porozwieszane dosłownie wszędzie, gdzie się dało.

Przed nami stała większa część szkoły, szczerząc zęby. Natomiast Potter wyglądał jakby oberwał Confundusem.

— Chyba nie powiesz, że zapomniałeś o własnych urodzinach, Jimi? — zapytał Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem.

— No tak jakby. — Przeczesał włosy z zakłopotaniem. Z głośników, które zostały poustawiane (jakim cudem one działały w Hogwarcie?!) wydobywała się głośna muzyka. Tak się tylko zastanawiam jakim cudem ona nie obudziła nauczycieli... Ale, zostawmy tę kwestię. Wyłowiłam wzrokiem w tłumie dziewczyny i ruszyłam w ich stronę.

— Dziewczyny! — krzyknęłam, chcąc zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Spojrzały na mnie, a ja, z nieznanych im przyczyn, rzuciłam im się na szyję.

— Ruda, oszalałaś? — Dorcas zaśmiała się cicho.

— Zrobiliśmy to!

— Co zrobiliście? — zapytała zbita z tropu Alicja. W odpowiedzi uniosłam tylko rękę z obrączką i z szerokim uśmiechem obserwowałam szok pojawiający się na ich twarzach.

— O Merlinie... Ty świnio! — krzyknęła niespodziewanie Dorcas. — Ty wstrętna kobieto! Chciałam być waszym świadkiem!

— Wzięliśmy Syriusza, nie było czasu...

— Mogliście wziąć dwóch! Jak Syriusz mi się oświadczy, to zrobię to samo.

Popatrzyłam na nią niepewnie.

— Jesteś pewna, że on chce ślubu.

— Niema za bardzo w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia, nie będę żyć bez ślubu! — warknęła, po czym odmaszerowała z dumnie podniesioną głową. Westchnęłam ciężko.

— Nie martw się, jutro jej przejdzie. — Anabell poklepała mnie pocieszająco po plecach.

— Może — mruknęłam nieprzekonana. — Jak tam spawy się mają z Remusem?

— Bez zmian. — Dziewczyna widocznie posmutniała. — Nadal unika mnie jak ognia. Kiedy ten idiota wreszcie zrozumie, że ja go kocham? Nie potrafię bez niego żyć, gdyby nie wy to chyba bym się zabiła...

— An! Ani mi się waż tak mówić! Zresztą, tłumaczyłam ci to, nie możesz kogoś zmusić do miłości.

— Nie, Lily, on mnie kocha i właśnie dlatego nie chce być ze mną. Boi się, że może mnie skrzywdzić. Sama jestem sobie winna, mogłam za nim nie iść.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno i zniknęła w tłumie. Cóż, ten dzień nie do końca poszedł po mojej myśli.

Podeszłam do stolika i jednym łykiem wypiłam zawartość kieliszka. Rozejrzałam się, a moje spojrzenie spoczęło na Jamesie. Może jednak ten dzień nie jest jeszcze stracony?

I rzeczywiście, kiedy następnego dnia obudziłam się naga, w ramionach mojego ukochanego, mogłam z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że był to najlepszy dzień mojego życia.


	34. Rozdział 34 - Petunia i inne szkody

_Dla Kai — za to, że jest._

* * *

Mieliście kiedyś wrażenie, że już po prostu nie może być gorzej? Każdy czasem ma takie wrażenie. Dosięgnęło ono i mnie. Ten tydzień był najgorszym tygodniem w całym moim, osiemnastoletnim, życiu. Minął ponad miesiąc od ślubu mojego i Jamesa. Zaczęło się niewinnie, od kawału Huncwotów. Miałam zaszczyt stać się ich ofiarą. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali zostałam oblana jakimś obrzydliwym, śmierdzącym błotem. Żeby zmyć z siebie ten obrzydliwy zapach spędziłam ładnych parę godzin pod prysznicem, przez co nie poszłam na zajęcia. Oczywiście Mcgonagall ochrzaniła MNIE. Nie chciała słuchać, że to nie moja wina. Kiedy już opiekunka domu Godryka Gryffindora przestała na mnie wrzeszczeć, ja nawrzeszczałam na Huncwotów. Pokłóciłam się z Jamesem, który nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia. A to był dopiero poniedziałek, początek tego piekielnego tygodnia! Dzień numer dwa, dla większości znany jako wtorek, zaowocował w „wielkie bum!" na eliksirach, przez co trafiłam do skrzydła szpitalnego z poparzeniem twarzy. To był koszmar. W dodatku James (tak, to on spowodował wybuch), wciąż na mnie obrażony, nie przeprosił mnie. Ba! On śmiał się ze mnie, bo całą środę chodziłam z obrzydliwą maścią na twarzy, żeby nie zostały blizny. Alicja i Anabell próbowały mnie pocieszać, ale koniec końców nawrzeszczałam na nie i kolejne osoby się na mnie obraziły. Czy może być gorzej?! Okazuje się że może. McGonagall postanowiła zrobić nam niezapowiedziany sprawdzian do którego byłam kompletnie nie przygotowana. Skończyło się tak, że dostałam Nędzny. Rany, nawet Peter dostał Zadowalający. W czwartek odbyła się lekcja praktyczna z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Była ona o jednorożcach. Nauczyciel po kolei kazał każdej z nas podchodzić do jednorożca i próbować go pogłaskać. Jak się jednak okazało jednorożec był w złym humorze i miałam zaszczyt stać się osobą, na której wyładował swoje niezadowolenie. Cała obolała skierowałam się w kierunku zamku. Po drodze dogoniła mnie Dorcas, jedyna osoba, która ze mną rozmawiała w tamtym okresie. I jak myślicie, co się stało? Pokłóciłyśmy się. Ona uważała, że powinnam przeprosić resztę, a ja kazałam jej się wypchać. Kiedy wchodziłam do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, Huncwoci, którzy wciąż byli na mnie obrażeni, postanowili zorganizować akcję „obrzucić panią Potter, jedzeniem". Tak więc z Wielkiej Sali wyszłam obrzucona jedzeniem, obolała, zapłakana i głodna. I nastał piątek. Jeśli myślicie, że ten dzień był lepszy to grubo się mylicie. Weszłam do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Moje oczy były zapuchnięte od płaczu. Tak, przepłakałam całą noc i puder nie był w stanie tego ukryć. Kiedy popatrzyłam na moich przyjaciół miałam ochotę znów wybuchnąć płaczem. Zdecydowanie miałam dość tej chorej sytuacji. Usiadłam jak najdalej od nich i nalałam sobie kawy. Byłam piekielnie niewyspana. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś za mną stoi.

— Lily, czy mogę prosić cię na słowo? — zapytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

— Czy coś się stało, panie profesorze? — odparłam lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

— Chodzi o twoją siostrę — oznajmił poważnie. — Spokojnie, nic poważnego jej nie jest — dodał szybko, widząc moją minę.

— Więc o co chodzi?

— Był atak, a ona znajdowała się w samym jego centrum. Jest w tej chwili w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała ją zobaczyć.

Mówił coś jeszcze, ale ja już nie słuchałam. Wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłam. Dziesięć minut później już byłam przed drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka. Moja siostra siedziała na łóżku. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą chciałam zrobić, to przyciągnięcie jej do długiego uścisku. Jednak nim zdążyłam wykonać choćby jeden krok, ona już była przy mnie i wymierzyła mi siarczysty policzek. Zaskoczona złapałam się za piekące boleśnie miejsce.

— Tunia...

— Zamknij się i posłuchaj! — przerwała mi. — Mam dość! Mam dość, że wciąż sprowadzasz nieszczęścia na naszą rodzinę! Najpierw był Alex, potem rodzice, a teraz ja niemal zginęłam, a wszystko jest czyją winą? Pomyślmy... Zgadłaś, TWOJĄ!

Przerwała, by złapać oddech, ja w tym czasie walczyłam ze, zbierającymi w moich oczach, łzami. Oszacowałam ją wzrokiem. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Spodnie na kolanach były rozdarte, bluzka zakrwawiona, a na rękach miała pozdzieraną skórę. Włosy były w koszmarnym nieładzie.

— Petuniu, posłuchaj...

— NIE! NIE BĘDĘ SŁUCHAĆ! WSZYSTKIE NIESZCZĘŚCIA, JAKIE SPOTYKAJĄ NASZĄ RODZINĘ SĄ TWOJĄ WINĄ!

— To nieprawda — powiedziałam cicho.

Blondynka spojrzała na mnie kpiąco.

— Naprawdę?! Więc pożar w którym zginął Alex też nie był twoją winą?!

— To był wypadek, nie panowałam nad tym. Byłam dzieckiem... — powiedziałam, nie zwracając uwagi na łzy, które płynęły po moich policzkach.

— NIE! NIE BYŁAŚ DZIECKIEM! BYŁAŚ... JESTEŚ DZIWADŁEM. JESTEŚ WSTRĘTNĄ, MAŁĄ MORDERCZYNIĄ!

— Petunia, nie mów tak. Błagam, to był wypadek!

— KŁAMIESZ! ZABIŁAŚ WŁASNEGO BRATA BO CHCIAŁAŚ UWAGII!

Tym razem to ja wymierzyłam jej policzek.

— Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałaś — szepnęłam, po czym, cała we łzach, uciekłam ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Biegłam przed siebie. Chciałam zostawić wspomnienia za sobą ale nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że one cały czas podążały za mną.

Dobiegłam do jeziora i upadłam przed nim na kolana. Wspomnienia, którym nie pozwalałam dotrzeć do siebie od ponad dziesięciu lat, teraz wdarły się brutalnie do mojej świadomości.

Objęłam się ramionami. Było mi zimno i właśnie zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Wstałam powoli i, trzęsąc się cała, ruszyłam do zamku. Weszłam do dormitorium, bez słowa mijając, wciąż na mnie wściekłe, przyjaciółki. Napuściłam do wanny gorącej wody i rozebrałam się. Leżąc w wannie myślałam nad tym, co powiedziała Petunia. Dumbledore zapewne odesłał już moją siostrę do domu. Przypomniało mi się, co powiedziała Petunia i znów zachciało mi się płakać. Naprawdę uważa, że to wszystko jest moją winą? Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Woda już dawno zrobiła się zimna. Wyszłam z wanny i w pośpiechu założyłam na siebie piżamę. Tej nocy śniłam o płomieniach pochłaniających budynek i rozpaczliwych krzykach mężczyzny.

* * *

Nastała sobota i z racji, że żadne z moich przyjaciół nie chciało ze mną rozmawiać, udałam się w stronę lochów. Delikatnie zapukałam do gabinetu Slughorna. Po chwili drzwi stanęły przede mną otworem.

— Lily? Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał, patrząc na mnie zdziwiony.

— Nudziłam się i pomyślałam, że przyjdę pana odwiedzić — powiedziałam nieśmiało. — Jeśli to nie problem oczywiście — dodałam szybko.

Uśmiech rozświetlił twarz profesora.

— Och daj spokój, Lily. Ciebie zawsze miło widzieć.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — odparłam, czując, że się rumienię.

Weszłam do środka i usiadłam na krześle naprzeciwko biurka profesora.

— Więc co u ciebie, moja droga panno Evans? A, przepraszam, już nie panno i nie Evans. W pokoju nauczycielskim dużo się ostatnio mówiło o twojej zmianie nazwiska. — Uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

Ja jednak spuściłam głowę

— Właściwie to... Zastanawiam się czy nie popełniłam błędu wychodząc za Jamesa. Ja... Ja mam wrażenie, że on jakby... odsunął się ode mnie ostatnio. Zachowuje się, jakby już mnie zdobył i nagle przestałam być ważna — wyznałam, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie smutno.

— Nie chcę ci robić kazań, Lily, ale myślę, że popełniliście błąd śpiesząc się z tą decyzją. Jesteście młodzi, kochacie się, ale nie powinniście się śpieszyć ze ślubem tylko dlatego, że wisi nad nami widmo wojny.

Westchnęłam ciężko

— Ma pan rację. Myślę, że jeśli James nie zmieni swojego postępowania to... to koniec z nami.

— Jest coś jeszcze, prawda?

Przygryzłam wargę niezdecydowana, czy chcę o tym mówić.

— Chodzi o moją siostrę — wyznałam wreszcie. — Ona obwinia mnie za coś, co stało się kilka lat temu, a przez to zaczęła obwiniać mnie o wszystko inne. To sprawia, że ciężko mi nie nienawidzić samej siebie.

— Obawiam się że nie rozumiem, Lily.

— Kiedy miałam osiem lat, coś się wydarzyło. Gdybym nie była czarownicą, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Petunia mnie za to nienawidzi. Nie potrafi dostrzec, że to było poza moją kontrolą.

— Ciężka sprawa. Myślę jednak, że nie powinnaś przejmować się opinią siostry, Lily. Jesteś cudowną osobą, pełną życia, czarującą dziewczyną. Choćbym nawet chciał, nie potrafiłbym cię nie lubić. — Mężczyzna poklepał mnie delikatnie po ręce w pokrzepiającym geście.

— Dziękuję — powiedziałam cicho, czując pod powiekami łzy.

* * *

Weszłam do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Czułam się dużo lepiej po rozmowie ze Slughornem. Może i był nieco próżny, ale wciąż pozostawał dobrym człowiekiem, potrafiącym dać naprawdę świetne rady. Moje spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Jamesa i westchnęłam smutno. Naprawdę miałam dość kłótni, ale to co powiedziałam w gabinecie profesora było szczerą prawdą, James odsunął się ode mnie. Miałam wrażenie, że chodziło mu tylko o to, żeby mnie zaliczyć. Zajęłam miejsce oddalone od przyjaciół. Jadłam spokojnie, kiedy nagle wylądowała przede mną sowa. Niepewna, czy chcę się dowiedzieć, co zwiera list, wyciągnęłam rękę w jej stronę. Otworzyłam kopertę z której wyleciał szary dym. Otoczył mnie, nagle poczułam zapach pergaminu i skoszonej trawy. Poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. Nieco zaskoczona zaczęłam czytać list.

 _Skarbie,_

 _chyba nie myślałaś, że o tobie zapomniałam, prawda? To byłoby wyjątkowo naiwne. Szykuję dla ciebie wyjątkową niespodziankę, lecz póki co przyjmij ten drobny upominek. Pomoże ci on, spojrzeć na swoje życie, z nieco innej perspektywy. Tylko postaraj się nie zwariować, ostatnim razem całkiem dobrze ci to wyszło. Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. Tylko może tym razem, oszczędź sobie wrzasków — one ci nie pomogą._

Kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, od kogo jest ten list, jęknęłam cicho. Miałam nadzieję, że w końcu sobie odpuściła. Nie zdążyłam jednak porządnie zacząć się martwić, bo straciłam przytomność.


	35. Rozdział 35 - Z innej perspektywy

Zamrugałam. Raz, drugi, trzeci. W końcu wróciła mi ostrość widzenia. Pierwszą rzeczą, która była nie tak i z której właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, było to, że leżę na podłodze. Następną było to, że głosy dookoła mnie były dziwnie stłumione. W chwili, w której o tym pomyślałam, defekt ten został cofnięty. Spróbowałam wstać z podłogi, co przypłaciłam gwałtownym zawrotem głowy. Drugie podejście było nieco bardziej udane. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że nikt na mnie nie patrzy, bądź co bądź dopiero co straciłam przytomność. Zauważyłam za to, że spor grupka zebrała się przy końcu stołu Gryffindoru. Zaraz, przecież dopiero co tam siedziałam. Wstałam nieco niezdarnie na nogi i podeszłam w tamtą stronę. Zajrzałam nad ramieniem jednej z pierwszorocznych i zaparło mi dech. Właśnie w tamtej chwili zrozumiałam dokładnie treść listu.

„ _Spojrzeć na życie, z nieco innej perspektywy" — k_ rążyło w mojej głowie. Przy grupce, która zebrała się przy stole leżało moje ciało. Ostatni tydzień z pewnością nie wpłynął na mnie korzystnie. Podkrążone oczy, blada twarz, jednym słowem wyglądałam źle.

— O mój Merlinie — szepnęłam, kiedy zorientowałam się co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Inni zdawali się mnie ani nie widzieć, ani nie słyszeć. Dumbledore przepchnął się przez tłum i kucnął przy moim ciele. Chwycił mój nadgarstek. No tak, sprawdzał tętno. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko; jednak nawet wielcy czarodzieje korzystają z mugolskich metod.

— Puls jest ledwo wyczuwalny, trzeba szybko zabrać ją do skrzydła szpitalnego — zakomunikował po chwili.

Popatrzyłam w jego mądre oczy, w duchu modląc się, żeby potrafił mi pomóc. Przecież nie mogę zostać w takim stanie na zawsze. Podążyłam za nim do Skrzydła szpitalnego. Tam rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.

— Albusie! Ona nie oddycha! Na Merlina moje zaklęcia nie działają, zrób coś! — krzyczała cała spanikowana pani Adams.

— Merlinie, zróbcie coś! Ja nie mogę umrzeć! — krzyknęłam histerycznie.

Nie chciałam umrzeć, byłam stanowczo za młoda. W czasie, kiedy przeżywałam prywatny atak paniki, Dumbledore wypróbował kilka nowych zaklęć i któreś z nich musiało zadziałać, bo odetchnął z ulgą.

— Albusie, co jej się stało?

— Nie mam pojęcia, Gordono. Wygląda na to, jakby serce i płuca porzuciły samodzielną pracę.

— To brzmi jak proszek Wiecznej Śmierci. Kto mógłby podać to uczennicy, przecież to nielegalne.

— Masz rację, to najpewniej był proszek Wiecznej Śmierci. W takim przypadku to cud, że byliśmy w stanie uratować jej życie.

— Jeszcze jej nie uratowaliśmy, dziewczyna jest w śpiączce.

— I tylko od niej zależy czy się z tej śpiączki wybudzi, Gordono. Wiesz, jak działa ten proszek, to czarna magia.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła ciężko i smętnie pokiwała głową.

— Tak i teraz wszystko jest w jej rękach.

Do diabła, o czym oni mówią? Jaka moja decyzja? Jakie w moich rękach? Czy to nie oczywiste, chcę żyć, więc powinnam się obudzić. Dlaczego się nie budzę?! Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam za dyrektorem w stronę wyjścia.

— Dyrektorze! Panie dyrektorze, niech mi pan powie co mam robić! — krzyknęłam za nim, jednak nie odniosło to żadnych skutków.

Przed drzwiami stali moi przyjaciele. Coś ścisnęło mnie w piersi gdy dostrzegłam, że nie ma wśród nich Jamesa. Syriusz jakby dostrzegł to w tym samym momencie co ja.

— Hej, gdzie jest James? — zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła

— Wydawało mi się, że szedł za nami — mruknął Remus. — Zaczekaj, mam przy sobie mapę.

— Oszalałeś, one nic o niej nie wiedzą — syknął Łapa.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, o jakiej mapie oni mówią.

— Więc się dowiedzą — odwarknął blondyn.

Wyjął z torby jakiś stary kawałek pergaminu, stuknął w niego różdżką mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem i nagle pergamin zaczął zapełniać się ciemnymi liniami. Lunatyk przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

— I gdzie jest? — zapytał zniecierpliwiony Syriusz.

— Pokój wspólny.

— Idę po niego — powiedział szybko Łapa i tyle go widzieliśmy.

Chwile później drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego znów się otworzyły i wyszła przez nie pani Adams.

— Co z nią? — wypaliła od razu Dorcas.

— Podejrzewamy zatrucie proszkiem Wiecznej Śmierci.

— Co to jest? — przerwał jej zdziwiony Lunatyk.

— To, panie Lupin, czarna magia w czystej postaci. Jest nielegalny i bardzo ciężki do zdobycia. Jego skutki nie są do końca znane. Zatrucie objawia się przez zatrzymanie akcji serca i wstrzymanie pracy płuc. Otrute osoby rzadko się budzą, a te które to robią, mówiły, że wracały do nich wszystkie najgorsze wspomnienia, obawy, strachy. Dlatego nie tak mało kto się budzi — wspomnienia mają na ludzi ogromny wpływ.

— Bzdura — warknęłam. — Chcę się obudzić, więc niby czemu nadal tu jestem?! — syknęłam poirytowana, jednak nikt mnie nie usłyszał.

Nagle zza rogu wyłonił się Łapa ciągnący Jamesa, który miał męczennicki wyraz twarzy.

— Po co mnie tu ciągniesz? — warknął na Łapę nieprzyjemnym głosem.

— Mówiłem, chodzi o Lily.

— A co mnie ona obchodzi?! — James wyrwał ramie z uchwytu Syriusza.

— James, co ci odbiło? — wtrąciła się Anabell. — Może Lily nie zachowywała się ostatnio wzorowo względem nas, ale to w końcu nasza przyjaciółka.

— Nie zachowywała się wzorowo? Crage, posłuchaj co ty gadasz! Jesteś aż tak ślepa?

— James, przystopuj! – przerwał mu Remus.

Ja mogłam jedynie patrzeć z niedowierzaniem na Jamesa, który wcale nie zachowywał się jak James.

— Bronisz jej? Ładny z ciebie przyjaciel!

— Uspokój się Potter! To nie czas na kłótnie! Nie dociera do ciebie, że Lily może umrzeć? — wtrąciła nieco podniesionym tonem Dorcas.

— Kogo to obchodzi, niech zdycha — prychnął. — Przynajmniej nie będę musiał się męczyć z papierami rozwodowymi.

Zaprało mi dech w piersi. Jak on mógł powiedzieć coś takiego?! To było gorsze niż uderzenie toporem w plecy. James. Mój James, który wyznawał mi dozgonną miłość. James Potter właśnie powiedział, że życzy mi śmierci. Widziałam, jak Syriusz zaciska dłonie w pięści. Chciał stanąć w mojej obronie. Łzy powoli płynęły po moich policzkach. Dorcas była jednak szybsza. Uderzyła Pottera tak, że aż upadł na ziemię.

— Świetnie! Brońcie tej brudnej szlamy, a do mnie się nie zbliżajcie — warknął, po czym odszedł unosząc dumnie głowę do góry.

Stałam tam jak spetryfikowana patrząc w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał mój ukochany. Ukochany! Prycham w duchu z pogardą. Miałam rację! Chciał mnie jedynie zaliczyć. Upadłam na kolana i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Nagle zza rogu wybiegła pani Adams. Jak burza wpadła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Podążyłam za nią i szybko zrozumiałam co się dzieje. Moje serce znów się zatrzymało. Nie interesowało mnie to ani trochę. Miałam to gdzieś. Pielęgniarka biegała przy mnie jak oszalała, mimo to jednak nic to nie dawało. Patrzyłam na to pustym wzrokiem. Umrę. I co z tego? James mnie nie kocha. Nazwał mnie szlamą. I nagle zrozumiałam, co miała na myśli pani Adams mówiąc, że decyzja należy do mnie. Dopóki chciałam żyć, moje serce biło. Ale teraz straciłam wolę walki. I dlatego się zatrzymało. Zamknęłam oczy w spokoju czekając na śmierć. Wystarczyło kilka słów Jamesa, a ja od razu podejmuję rozpaczliwą decyzję o samobójstwie. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam z determinacją na moje blade ciało.

— To jeszcze nie mój czas — powiedziałam cicho. — Jeszcze nie czas, by umrzeć.

Pani Adams odetchnęła z ulgą i już wiedziałam, że tę rundę ja wygrałam.


	36. Rozdział 36 - Otwórz oczy

Pik – pik

Pik – pik

Pik – pik

To piekielne pikanie doprowadzało mnie do szału. Było dobrze po trzeciej w nocy, a ja siedziałam na krześle, przy moim łóżku szpitalnym.

Pik – pik

Pik – pik

Pik – pik

Posłałam maszynie zabójcze spojrzenie, zapominając, że jest ona przedmiotem nieożywionym i nie skurczy się pod moim spojrzeniem. Chwilę później pokręciłam głową z politowaniem dla mojej głupoty.

Pik – pik

Pik – pik

Pik – pik

I tak mijały mi godziny. Wsłuchiwałam się w dźwięki tej przeklętej maszyny i skupiałam na utrzymaniu w ruchu mojego serca. Zastanawiałam się też, co muszę zrobić, by się obudzić. Odkryłam, jak kontrolować pracę mojego serca, ale sztuka wybudzenia się z tego koszmarnego stanu wciąż pozostawała dla mnie zagadką. Słońce powoli zaczęło swoją wędrówkę po niebie. Obserwowałam je pustym spojrzeniem. Brakowało mi już łez, które mogłabym wylać. Słowa Jamesa wciąż odbijały się echem w mojej głowie. Około siódmej przyszła do mnie Dorcas. Siedziała w milczeniu, trzymając mnie za rękę. I to mi pomogło — bardziej niż mogły to zrobić jakiekolwiek słowa. Mimo iż nie czułam jej dotyku, i mimo iż nic nie mówiła, to sama jej obecność była dla mnie bezcenna. Po jakiejś godzinie pocałowała mnie w czoło i wyjaśniła, że musi już iść, bo jeśli nie odrobi eseju na transmutację to McGonagall obedrze ją żywcem ze skóry. Znów zostałam sama. No może nie całkiem. Była jeszcze maszyna, której zadaniem było doprowadzenie mnie do szału. I udawało jej się to. Naprawdę, czy nawet czarodziejskie urządzenia muszą wydawać tak irytujące dźwięki?!

Powoli mój najgorszy tydzień życia dobiegał końca, a mi pozostawało się modlić, by następny był nieco lepszy. Słońce chyliło się leniwie ku zachodowi i przyszła do mnie pani Adams. W milczeniu pokręciła smutno głową, co daje mi pewność, że mój stan się nie poprawił. Ponownie zostałam sama. Smętnie obserwowałam moje, leżące bezruchu, ciało. Podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę i czekałam dalej...

* * *

Kilka minut po dwunastej usłyszałam hałas na korytarzu. Wychyliłam się ze swojego miejsca, ale nic nie dostrzegłam. Wzruszyłam ramionami i już miałam pogrążyć się na powrót w smutnych myślach, kiedy poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zaniemówiłam.

— Och, sporo czasu minęło. Urosłaś księżniczko. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a mi w pamięci mignęły ostatnie spędzone w jego towarzystwie święta.

* * *

— _Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery , pięć, sześć, siedem, osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć! Szukam Tuniu! — krzyknęłam, zdejmując ręce z oczu._

 _Rozejrzałam się czujnie, nie chcąc przegapić żadnego śladu mojej siostry. Zajrzałam pod łóżko, pod wannę, za zasłony, pod szafki w kuchni jednak nigdzie nie było Tuni._

 _Poddaje się! — miałam już miałam krzyknąć sfrustrowana, jednak czyjaś delikatna dłoń zatkała mi usta._

— _Sprawdź w komórce na miotły, księżniczko._

 _Odwróciłam się i z wdzięcznością posłałam Alexowi uśmiech. Chciałam mu podziękować, ale on przyłożył jedynie palec do ust i poszedł pomagać mamie w dalszych przygotowaniach do świąt. W podskokach pognałam do komórki na miotły._

— _Znalazłam cię! — krzyknęłam triumfalnie do Petuni, wychodzącej z małego, obskurnego pomieszczenia._

 _Posłała mi uśmiech._

— _Następnym razem ci się nie uda, rudzielcu — zawołała żartobliwym tonem._

— _Daj spokój, Tunia, ja po prostu jestem idealna i ze mną nie wygrasz. — Wystawiłam jej język, na co ona połaskotała mnie._

 _Nasze wygłupy przerwał dzwonek do drzwi._

— _To pewnie ciocia — stwierdziła Tunia i poszła otworzyć drzwi._

* * *

 _Kolacja powoli dobiegała końca. Już nie mogłam się doczekać, byłam szczerze padnięta, a na prezenty trzeba było czekać aż do rana._

— _Spokojnie, księżniczko. — Alex szturchnął mnie lekko, czując moje zniecierpliwienie._

 _Uśmiechnęłam się. Chłopak zawsze nazywał mnie księżniczką._

— _Dobrze, że tu jesteś, Alex. Tęskniłam za tobą._

 _Mój brat również uśmiechnął się lekko._

— _Wiesz, że wolałbym być tutaj z wami, ale studia są zbyt ważne w życiu, by z nich zrezygnować. Jeszcze się o tym przekonasz._

— _I tak za tobą tęsknię._

— _Ja za tobą też, księżniczko._

— _Dobrze, że mogłeś przyjechać na święta._

— _Tak, inaczej uciekłbym do was — rzekł poważnie._

 _Zachichotałam cicho, słodko nieświadoma, że to nasz ostatni czas razem._

* * *

— Alex? — wyszeptałam z niedowierzaniem. — Merlinie, to naprawdę ty?

Śmiech wypełnił Skrzydło Szpitalne.

— Tak, Lily, to naprawdę ja. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

— Jak? Co ty tu robisz?

— Siła wyższa mnie przysłała, księżniczko. Kazali mi przekazać ci, że to jeszcze nie twój czas. Masz zadanie do wykonania.

— Chcę wrócić! — przerwałam mu. — Chcę, ale wiem jak.

— Nie chcesz, siostrzyczko, masz wątpliwości i to jest twój problem.

— Słucham? Nie waham się, ja tylko...

— Wahasz, czuję to. I nie zaprzeczaj, wciąż jestem twoim starszym bratem i znam cię lepiej, niż ty samą siebie. No i jest jeszcze w całej sprawie James, to tego się boisz. Nie wolno mi powiedzieć zbyt wiele, ale mam dla ciebie radę – posłuchaj swojego serca, ono nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. A ja, mama i tata, zawsze będziemy przy tobie.

— Powiesz mi, jak mam się obudzić?

— Przecież już wiesz — rzekł z uśmiechem, a ja poczułam, że faktycznie, chłopak ma rację. Gdybym tylko chciała, mogłabym otworzyć oczy, ocknąć się z tego dziwnego zawieszenia.

— Alex? — zapytałam nagle cicho

— Hmm?

— Ale jesteś szczęśliwy? No wiesz, tam gdzie trafiłeś po śmierci. — Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie. — Bo ten pożar był moją winą i muszę mieć pewność, że chociaż jesteś szczęśliwy.

— Ten pożar był nie twoją winą Lily! Nie masz prawa się obwiniać! Wybuchy mocy leżą poza kontrolą dzieci!

— Petunia powiedziała…

— Petunia jest zaślepiona zazdrością. Gdybym mógł porozmawiałbym z nią. Ale nie mogę więc mówię to tobie.

Czuję, że powoli wszystko zaczyna znikać, że już za chwilę się ocknę. Posyłam mu się smutny uśmiech, jednak w jego oczach nie widać nawet śladu smutku.

— Jestem szczęśliwy, Lily — mówi w końcu i jest to ostatnia rzecz, jaką słyszę.

Potem otwieram oczy, tym razem naprawdę.


	37. Rozdział 37 - Skutki umierania

Nie spałam, ale nie otwierałam oczu. Czułam, jakby każda część mnie ważyła co najmniej tonę. Nie było to zbyt miłe uczucie, ale dopóki dryfowałam na granicy snu, znośne. Niestety nie dane było mi długo unosić się w tym błogim stanie nieświadomości. Natrętne głosy przebijały się do mojej obolałej głowy.

Właściwie co mi się znowu stało? — pomyślałam lekko nieprzytomnie. — Kurczę, chyba znów jestem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Poznaję ten zapach, to z całą pewnością Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Nie byłam zbyt zadowolona tym odkryciem. Powoli zaczynałam się przebudzać i czułam, że ktoś obok mnie stoi, a moja ciekawość wygrała z rozleniwieniem. Walczyłam z moimi upartymi powiekami, którym chyba włączył się tryb oszczędzania światła moim, zielonym, jak trawa, oczom i w końcu byłam w stanie coś zobaczyć. Coś. Coś to dobre określenie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, co dokładnie wiedziałam, bo wszystko wokół było rozmazane. Mrugnęłam kilka razy jednak nic to nie dało. Wiem, że ktoś coś do mnie mówił, ale głosy okazały się niezrozumiałą dla mnie paplaniną. Wpadłabym w panikę ale w tym momencie poczułam, że ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę w uspokajającym geście.

— Lily? Lily, moja droga, słyszysz mnie?

Niespodziewanie byłam w stanie rozpoznać głos Dumbledore'a. Jeszcze bardziej rozradował mnie fakt, że jestem w stanie zrozumieć co mówi. Już chciałam potwierdzić, ale z mojego suchego gardła wydostał się jedynie kaszel. Ktoś pomógł mi usiąść i przystawił do moich spierzchniętych ust szklankę z wodą. Moje gardło z wdzięcznością przyjęło życiodajny płyn. Wydawało mi się, że widzę nieco wyraźniej i po kształcie sylwetki osoby siedzącej przy moim łóżku poznałam, że jest to dziewczyna. Pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mi na myśl była Dorcas.

— Lily, czy coś cię boli?

Cichy głos dyrektora przerwał moje rozważania. Nie ufałam swojemu głosowi więc jedynie pokręciłam przecząco głową.

— Bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu się obudziłaś. Napędziłaś nam strachu.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, jednak nic nie odpowiedziałam, bo tym momencie wszystko znów stało się rozmazane, a mnie ogarnęła senność, z którą nie mogłam i nie chciałam walczyć.

— Chyba powinna się przespać. Nie martw się, Dorcas, tym razem będzie to prawdziwy sen, nie śpiączka.

— Ale czy ona nie spała wystarczająco długo?

— Śpiączka i sen to zupełnie inne sprawy, moja droga. Skutki zatrucia będą utrzymywać się przez długi czas...

Powoli głosy cichły, jakby Dumbledore i Dorcas byli coraz dalej. A może to ja odpływałam? Nie wiem. Po chwili znajdowałam się w krainie sennych marzeń i nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty stamtąd odchodzić.

* * *

Kiedy obudziłam się po raz kolejny, czułam, że mój umysł jest wypoczęty i w końcu mogę logicznie myśleć. Pierwszym co rzuciło mi się w oczy po przebudzeniu było to, że z całą pewnością nie jestem w moim dormitorium. Skrzydło Szpitalne. Ale co ja, na Merlina, znowu tu robię. Jeszcze trochę i będę spędzać tu więcej czasu niż James. James. Dlaczego jego imię przynosi mi na myśl jakieś nieprzyjemne zdarzenie? Przypomniało mi się. Ostatnio byliśmy pokłóceni... Byłam porozmawiać ze Slughornem. Zmarszczyłam brwi w zamyśleniu. Co działo się po wyjściu od nauczyciela eliksirów? To chyba była pora obiadowa więc musiałam iść do Wielkiej sali. Doznaję olśnienia. Tak! Byłam w Wielkiej Sali i dostałam list. Niemal jestem w stanie poczuć zapach pergaminu i skoszonej trawy, który poczułam po jego otwarciu. Powoli przypominam sobie, co działo się dalej, a kiedy w końcu przypomniałam sobie moment, w którym żegnam się z Alexem, byłam bliska łez. Właśnie wtedy na salę wparowała pani Adams.

— Nareszcie się obudziłaś, młoda damo. Musisz wypić kilka eliksirów, bo inaczej spędzisz tu całą wieczność za nim dojdziesz do siebie — zakomunikowała na wstępie.

Skrzywiłam się na widok eliksirów, które trzymała na tacy. Pani Adams pomogła mi usiąść i przystawiła mi butelkę z eliksirem do ust, gdyż okazało się, że moje ręce są zbyt słabe, by ją unieść. Pierwszy specyfik okazał się nie być taki zły, jednak drugi spowodował, że miałam ochotę zwymiotować. Trzeci również był ohydny.

— Mniej krzywienia się, więcej picia — pogoniła mnie pielęgniarka.

W końcu wypiłam wszystkie sześć eliksirów i pielęgniarka opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne, mrucząc coś na temat dzieci nieustannie pakujących się w kłopoty. Westchnęłam i opadłam z powrotem na poduszki. Znów byłam zmęczona. Kurczę, przecież dopiero się obudziłam, a spałam z pewnością dłużej niż powinnam. Moje ciało jednak nie słuchało racjonalnych argumentów i po chwili znów odpłynęłam.

* * *

Pierwszym, co zarejestrowałam były przyciszone głosy prowadzące rozmowę gdzieś obok mojego łóżka. Zamrugałam kilka razy próbując odgonić senną mgłę. Kiedy odzyskałam ostrość widzenia próbowałam podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, jednak okazało się, że sama nie dam sobie z tym rady. Niespodziewanie czyjeś ręce mi w tym pomogły.

— Powoli, twój organizm jest jeszcze mocno wycieńczony. Nie co dzień czyjeś serce zatrzymuje się trzy razy w ciągu paru godzin. — Pani Adams popatrzyła na mnie surowym wzrokiem. — Nie chcę widzieć, że wstajesz z łóżka.

Popatrzyłam na nią nieco nieprzytomnie jednak potulnie skinęłam głową. Miałam zamiar zastosować się do jej polecenia, bo już przy siedzeniu kręciło mi się w głowie. Wolałam nie sprawdzać co się stanie kiedy wstanę.

—LILKA!

W jednej chwili czyjeś delikatne ramiona owinęły się wokół mnie.

— Dor, wariatko, dusisz mnie — powiedziałam zachrypniętym głosem.

Brunetka szybko mnie puściła. W jej oczach lśniły delikatne iskierki szaleństwa ale i ulga.

— Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz! — warknęła, po czym znów mnie przytuliła, tym razem nieco lżej, za co byłam jej niezmiernie wdzięczna.

Niepokoił mnie za to fakt, że cały czas pomieszczenie wirowało mi w oczach.

— Pani Adams — zwróciłam się do pielęgniarki stojącej obok mojego łóżka. — Czy może pani poradzić coś na moje zawroty głowy? — zapytałam błagalnie.

— Przykro mi, musisz poczekać aż same przejdą. Takie uroki trucizn — powiedziała, posyłając mi pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym zostawiła mnie i Dorcas same.

— Dorcas... — Westchnęłam zanim spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę. — Należą ci się przeprosiny. Wszystkim wam się należą.

— Daj spokój Lilka, każdy ma czasem gorsze dni.

— Nie! Ja przez cały ostatni tydzień zachowywałam się okropnie względem was. To, że coś mi się nie udawało nie oznacza, że powinnam się wyładowywać na was. Czy mogłabyś iść po resztę? Ich też chciałabym przeprosić.

— Lilka. — Meadowes przez chwilę zawahała się po czym zdecydowała się kontynuować: — Myślę, że miałaś rację co do Jamesa. Kiedy się pokłóciłyśmy powiedziałam, że powinnaś go przeprosić, a ty powiedziałaś, że to on zachowuje się jakby zależało mu tylko na tym by cię zaliczyć. Miałaś rację, Lily. Kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna on... powiedział kilka rzeczy...

— Wiem — przerwałam jej delikatnie. — To dziwne, ale... Ja widziałam co się działo. To tak jakbym została wyrwana ze swojego ciała.

Westchnęłam i opowiedziałam Dorcas wszystko co się wydarzyło.

— Jednego nie rozumiem— powiedziała Meadowes, kiedy skończyłam mówić. — Kim jest Alex? I dlaczego obwiniasz się o jego śmierć?

— Alexander Evans był... jest moim bratem.

— Bratem?! Ale jak to?! Nigdy nie wspominałaś, że masz brata!

Spojrzałam na nią błagalnie.

— Alex zmarł gdy miałam dziewięć lat, jeszcze nim dostałam list z Hogwartu. Nie mówiłam o nim nigdy, bo wspomnienie martwego brata wywoływało ból, rozdrapywało rany, które nigdy nie zagoiły się do końca. Nie umiałam o nim rozmawiać.

— Jak zmarł? — zapytała niepewnie.

— To był dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu. Wieczorem miała przyjść babcia z dziadkiem. — Zamknęłam oczy, wracając wspomnieniami do najgorszego momentu mojego życia. — W tym wieku często zdarzają się wybuchy magii. Są poza kontrolą dzieci. Zdarzył się on i mi. Magia nie działa dobrze w styczności z mugolskimi przedmiotami. Zwłaszcza taka nieukierunkowana magia... Powiedzmy, że cały sprzęt elektryczny zwariował. Ja, rodzice i Petunia zdołaliśmy uciec. Myślałam, że Alex jest tuż za mną. Nie rozumiałam co się dzieje. To było potworne. Na Alexa spadła szafa i nie mógł się wydostać. Kiedy się zorientowaliśmy, było już za późno. Mój brat spłonął żywcem.

— O Merlinie, Lily, tak mi przykro.

— Petunia niedawno była w Howgarcie. Wykrzyczała mi, że to moja wina. Że wszystko jest moją winą. To sprawiło, że wspomnienie Alexa na nowo we mnie odżyło.

— Ile miał lat? — zapytała szeptem, chwytając mnie mocno za rękę.

— Dwadzieścia. Był jeszcze taki młody. Studiował psychologię, przyjechał do domu na święta.

— Przepraszam, nie powinnam była nalegać, żebyś mi to opowiadała.

— Nie przepraszaj, Dorcas. Trzymałam to w sobie od prawie dziewięciu lat, dobrze jest wyrzucić to z siebie, zwłaszcza do kogoś innego, niż Petunia. Mam tylko prośbę – to musi zostać między nami.

— Rozumiem.

Spojrzałam na nią z wdzięcznością. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, niestety znów zalała mnie fala ogromnego zmęczenia. Miałam wrażenie, że przede mną długa droga, by wyzdrowieć.

* * *

Spędziłam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym tydzień. W tym czasie odwiedzali mnie przyjaciele, za co byłam im niezmiernie wdzięczna. James nie odwiedził mnie ani razu. Syriusz powiedział mi, że nie odzywa się do żadnego z nich.

To było... dziwne. Zdecydowanie niepodobne do Jamesa. Co tak nagle się z nim stało? Przecież jeszcze nie dawno było między nami dobrze a teraz? Nie dość, że James nazwał mnie szlamą, to jeszcze nie odzywa się z przyjaciółmi, co rzadko się zdarza. Kiedy po tygodniu leżenia opuszczałam Skrzydło Szpitalne wciąż towarzyszyły mi zawroty głowy. Mój organizm był wycieńczony walką z trucizną i byłam bardziej podatna na choroby, dlatego przez najbliższy czas musiałam przyjmować eliksir wspomagający odporność. Błogosławiłam więc czas w którym czułam się dobrze. Niestety rzadko się to zdarzało. Często bez powodu dopadały mnie koszmarne mdłości lub nagle oczy zasnuwała mi mgła. Nie było to przyjemne, ale pani Adams twierdziła, że z czasem to minie. Więc zaciskałam zęby i wytrzymywałam.

Najgorszym, co mnie spotkało jednak okazała się konfrontacja z Jamesem. To był dzień po tym jak wyszłam ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wciąż byłam słaba i szłam wspierając się na ramieniu Remusa, który zaproponował mi pomoc. Byłam mu wdzięczna, bo bałam się, że jeszcze chwila, a bliżej zapoznam się z podłogą. Remus pomagał mi dojść pod salę do Transmutacji, jako, że to ona była naszą pierwszą lekcją.

— Evans!

Usłyszałam za sobą głos, na którego dźwięk przechodziły mnie ciarki.

— Zmieniłam nazwisko, pamiętasz? Teraz jestem Potter.

Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć jego twarz pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu. Co mu się stało?

— Już niedługo — warknął.

Cofnęłam się o krok słysząc wrogość w jego głosie.

— S-słucham?

— Właśnie chciałem ci zakomunikować, że złożyłem papiery rozwodowe.


	38. Rozdział 38 - Gdy umiera miłość

Spojrzałam na niego niezrozumiale. Nie dotarło do mnie, co właśnie mi zakomunikował.

— James, ty żartujesz, prawda?

Czy tego chciałam, czy nie w moim głosie brzmiała błagalna nuta.

— Naprawdę sądziłaś, że chciałbym być z kimś takim, jak ty? Chodziło o to, żeby zaciągnąć cię do łóżka. A że inaczej się nie dało, to załatwiłem ślub.

Chciałam go uderzyć, naprawdę chciałam. Ale nie potrafiłam. Jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, to patrzeć na niego oniemiała, ze łzami w oczach.

Nie rycz, głupia! – skarciłam siebie w myślach.

Jednak moje krwawiące boleśnie serce nie słuchało mojej dumy i po chwili czułam gorące łzy na policzkach. Starłam je niecierpliwym ruchem ręki.

— Zaczekaj, nie jestem pewna, czy to dobrze zrozumiałam — wtrąciła się Anabell. — Z tego co wiem, starałeś się o Lily przez siedem lat i chodziło w tym jedynie o to, by ją zaliczyć?!

Chłopak obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

— Głównie to chodziło o zakład — stwierdził chłodno.

Nagle z całą mocą uświadomiłam sobie, że słucha nas cała szkoła.

— Jaki zakład?

Dorcas wyjęła mi to pytanie z ust.

— Pod koniec piątej klasy założyłem się z Syriuszem, że zaliczę Evans. — Uśmiechnął się na widok szoku w moich oczach, po czym zwrócił się do Syriusza, który przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnioną miną. — Wisisz mi dziesięć galeonów, Łapciu. — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco w moją stronę. — Twoja niewinność była tyle warta.

Pokręciłam głową, jakbym chciała wyrzucić z niej te słowa. To niemożliwe. James i Syriusz założyli się o... o mnie...

Nim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować, James leżał z obitą szczęką na podłodze, a nad nim stał Remus. Pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyłam w nim prawdziwego wilkołaka.

— Jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale teraz kompletnie ci odbiło James — syknął przez zęby.

— KONIEC TEGO! — Do akcji wkroczyła wściekła McGonagall. — WSZYSCY MACIE SZLABAN!

Jednak to nie miało w tamtej chwili znaczenia. Liczyło się jedynie zimne echo słów Jamesa, które wciąż na nowo rozbrzmiewały w mojej głowie.

— Jak mogłeś założyć się o coś takiego?! To obrzydliwe! Ty jesteś obrzydliwy! Ty dupku! — Dorcas popatrzyła wściekłym spojrzeniem w stronę Syriusza.

— To było dawno, Dor i nie jestem z tego dumny. Niestety, przeszłości nie zmienię. Tak, zrobiłem to, jednak z czasem sądziłem, że James zapomniał o zakładzie i swojej dumie. Byłe pewien, że zakochał się w Evans...

Nie słyszałam dalszej części jego wypowiedzi. Wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Czułam się oszukana, zmanipulowana.

Więc wszystkie jego obietnice były kłamstwem? Czy rzeczywiście chodziło mu jedynie o zaliczenie mnie? Przecież mówił, że mnie kocha!

To Potter, skarbie, zawsze wiedziałaś, że jest nieodpowiedzialnym gówniarzem — syknął kpiąco jakiś głosik w mojej głowie.

Myślałam, że się zmienił, przecież przestał zachowywać się jak dupek — odparłam w myślach.

Jesteś niezwykle naiwna, moja droga.

Och, zamknij się! Nie mam ochoty na morały od mojego sumienia.

Szkoda, gdybyś częściej mnie słuchała, teraz twoje serce nie łkałoby z bólu. Pomyśl nad tym, skarbie.

* * *

Nogi zaniosły mnie do biblioteki. Moje miejsce wyciszenia. Miejsce gdzie czuje się naprawdę dobrze. Nie chciałam teraz myśleć o tym co wydarzyło się w Wielkiej Sali. Po prostu czułam, że to wszystko mnie przerasta.

* * *

Czy czuliście się kiedyś tak okropnie samotni, choć wokół was znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi? Czy kiedykolwiek bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego nienawidziliście spojrzeń pełnych litości lub szeptów za waszymi plecami? Czy mieliście kiedyś uczucie, że cały świat jest przeciw wam? Że nie ma na świecie osoby, która zrozumiałaby, co czujecie?

Od konfrontacji z Jamesem minął niemal tydzień. Gdziekolwiek bym nie poszła, wszędzie napierały na mnie natarczywe spojrzenia, które sprawiały, że czułam się jak zaszczute zwierze. Sprawiały, że cała chęć życia ulatywała ze mnie jak dym z komina.

Nie czułam się dobrze, a kłótnia między Dorcas a Syriuszem, wywołana przez stary zakład o mnie, bynajmniej nie polepszała mojego samopoczucia.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem zwlokłam się z łóżka. Było dobrze po trzeciej w nocy, jednak wujek sen wypiął się na mnie i nie mogłam dłużej uleżeć bezczynnie w łóżku.

Starając się nie obudzić przyjaciółek, wywlekłam z szafy pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, w łazience narzuciłam je na siebie, po czym wymaszerowałam z dormitorium.

Nogi same mnie prowadziły i tak zawędrowałam na szczyt wieży astronomicznej

Byłam przekonana, że o tej godzinie wszyscy są już w łóżkach, a jednak, moja intuicja zawiodła mnie.

— Peter? Co Ty tu robisz? — zapytałam zdziwiona, dostrzegając małego blondyna, opartego o ścianę wieży.

Chłopak podskoczył na dźwięk mojego głosu.

— L-Lily… J-ja, tylko… nie mogłem spać.

— Coś się stało? — zapytałam, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— N-nie… To znaczy… nie wiem…

— Spokojnie, Peter. Uspokój się i powiedz, o co chodzi…

— Nie rozumiesz… nikt nie rozumie.

Chłopak wyglądał jakby dostał nagłego ataku histerii. Był cały blady a ramiona mu drżały.

— Peter, o czym ty...

— Popełniłem błąd… Okropny błąd… Nie mogę go już naprawić… Nikt nie może… Już za późno…

Patrzyłam oniemiała, jak Glizdogon wyrzuca z siebie zdania, nie mające dla mnie większego sensu. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi i już miałam coś powiedzieć, kiedy chłopak niespodziewanie odwrócił się i uciekł nim zdążyłam zareagować.

Stałam przez chwilę zdezorientowana, po czym stwierdziłam, że może sen jednak się nade mną zlituje i uda mi się przespać kilka godzin. Ruszyłam więc w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

Następny dzień był czymś niesamowicie koszmarnym. Przyszły papiery rozwodowe (pewnie ekspresowe tępo przysłania ich było zasługą małej dopłaty). Wystarczył trzy podpisy, bym znów nosiła panieńskie nazwisko. I znów byłam Evans. Było mi tak ciężko. Kiedy James składał swój podpis próbowałam spojrzeć w jego oczy, by znaleźć w nich... sama nie wiem co.

James Potter dobitnie oznajmił mi, że mnie nie kocha, że byłam jedynie nic nieznaczącym zakładem. Powinnam całym sercem go nienawidzić, przeklinać myśl, że kiedykolwiek go spotkałam, że kiedykolwiek pozwoliłam uczuciu do niego wkraść się do mojego serca. Powinnam całą sobą nienawidzić wspomnienia jego gorących warg i naszych języków, tańczących w ognistym tempie. Ale nie potrafiłam. James zbyt wiele znaczył w moim życiu, był zbyt ważną jego częścią.

* * *

Minął kolejny tydzień, który okazał się dla mnie wolnym upływem czasu. Wiosenne słońce zdawało się utracić swoją pobudzającą moc, a radosne piosenki, budzących się do życia ptaków wyzwalały we mnie nieznane dotąd pokłady zirytowania.

Tak naprawdę miałam ochotę zabić pierwszą lepszą osobę, którą zobaczę. To uczucie z kolei niosło za sobą przypomnienie faktu, że już jestem mordercą. I tak utknęłam w błędnym kole. Aż do momentu pewnej kolacji...

* * *

Po kolejnym nic nieznaczącym dniu, nadszedł kolejny, nic nieznaczący wieczór. Kolacja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Naturalnie nie było na niej Jamesa, który od jakiegoś czasu nie pojawiał się na posiłkach.

Nie jego nieobecność jednak mnie martwiła. Od rana nie widziałam nigdzie Syriusza.

W drodze do wieży, nieco zwolniłam, pozwalając, by moje przyjaciółki mnie wyprzedziły. Szłam zamyślona, aż nagle ktoś wciągnął mnie za rękę do jednej z klas.

— Syriusz! Czyś ty zwariował? — syknęłam wściekła, podnosząc dłoń w okolice serca. — Chcesz mnie przyprawić o zawał?

— Sorry, sorry. — Machnął niecierpliwie ręką. — Nie o to mi chodziło. Słuchaj, myślę, że coś odkryłem...

— O czym ty gadasz?

— Jeśli nie będziesz przerywać to się dowiesz — warknął. — Słuchaj, jest pewien przedmiot, to tajemnica Huncwotów.

— I…?

— I żeby ten przedmiot ujawnił swoją niezwykłość trzeba znać hasło. Bez niego ten przedmiot, to zwykły śmieć…

— Nie bardzo rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz.

— To mi nie przerywaj mi! Tak więc, jak już mówiłem, sekret tego przedmiotu zna tylko czwórka wspaniałych, czyli Huncwoci.

— Pomyślałby kto, że ty taki skromny...

— EVANS!

— No już dobra, dobra, mów.

— Dzięki za pozwolenie — sarknął ironicznie. — Problem tkwi w tym, że James kiedy ostatnio się natknął na ten przedmiot, uznał go za nieużytecznego śmiecia.

— Daj spokój, musiało mu się coś pomylić.

— Evans, do diabła! James sam pomagał w tworzeniu tego przedmiotu, ma z nim do czynienia od dobrych pięciu lat! Nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć, co to jest!

— Syriusz, co ty sugerujesz? — zapytałam, czując jak serce zamiera w mojej piersi.

— To nie jest James, Evans!

— Drętwota — warknął głos od strony drzwi.

Nim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować, Syriusz leżał oszołomiony.

W drzwiach stał nie kto inny, jak James Potter. A przynajmniej człowiek, którego do tej pory uważałam za Jamesa.

— W końcu domyśliliście się prawdy. To dobrze, tak długo staliście w miejscu, że sądziłem iż będę musiał dać wam jakieś wskazówki.

— Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś Jamesem? — warknęłam, sięgając po różdżkę.

Chłopak jakby przeczuwając mój ruch, machnął leniwie własną różdżką, a magiczny patyk wyrwał się w mojej ręki.

— Przykro mi, nie mamy teraz na to czasu... Drętwota!


	39. Rozdział 39 - Próba człowieczeństwa

Pierwszym, co dotarło do mnie był koszmarny ból głowy. Tak jakbym dopiero co dostała w nią tłuczkiem. Kolejną anomalią były liny, krępujące moje nadgarstki nad głową. Spróbowałam się poruszyć ale to spowodowało jedynie ich zaciśnięcie. Syknęłam z bólu, jednak szarpałam się dalej. Powoli wpadałam w panikę. Opaska na oczach uniemożliwiała mi zobaczenie czegokolwiek. Po kilu sekundach poczułam ciepłą ciecz spływająca po moich rękach. Krew.

Niespodziewanie usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi i przerażająco wolne kroki, zbliżające się w moim kierunku. Ktoś stał obok mnie. Na skórze szyi mogłam poczuć oddech tej osoby. Zadrżałam wbrew sobie, a lodowata dłoń dotknęła mojego policzka.

— Długo kazałaś mi czekać na to spotkanie — rzekł cichy, kobiecy głos.

— Czego chcesz?!

Starałam się brzmieć odważnie, ale, sądząc bo chłodnym śmiechu mojego oprawcy, nie wyszło mi to.

— Od razu do konkretów, co skarbie? Podoba mi się takie podejście. Jednak, pozwolisz, że zacznę od początku. A początek ma swoje miejsce w Hogsmeade. Tak skarbie, to mojego męża zbiłaś tamtego dnia — warknęła i nagle coś ostrego przejechało po moim ramieniu, raniąc je do krwi.

— J-ja...

— Nie obchodzą mnie twoje powody, durna dziewucho. Odebrałaś mi męża, a mojemu synowi ojca. Może i służę Czarnemu Panu ale posiadam swoje uczucia. Wracając jednak do historii, widzisz, ja nigdy nie pogodziłam się z jego śmiercią. Szukałam sposobu, w między czasie wysyłając ci niespodzianki. Nie chciałam, żebyś zapomniała o tym, co zrobiłaś. Więc szukałam. I znalazłam. Zdobycie składników eliksiru, który ma wrócić Dixonowi życie nie było łatwe. Powiedzieć mogę, że zapłaciłam naprawdę wysoką cenę. Ale w końcu został jeden, ostatni składnik: Krew Tej, Która Krew Przelała, Dobrowolnie Oddana.

Drgnęłam słysząc jej słowa.

— Tak, tu o twoją krew chodzi. Jestem pewna, że wiesz co to za magia i co robi z ludźmi. Jesteś Gryfonką, walczysz dla światła, bla, bla, bla... Byłam pewna, że nie oddasz dobrowolnie krwi. Poza tym, ten eliksir to najczarniejsza magia i na pewno wiesz, że jego mrok wniknąłby do twojej duszy, odmieniając cię. Więc nie miałam co liczyć na ugodę z tobą. Do czasu. Pamiętasz, tydzień po waszym ślubie, było wyjście do Hogsmeade. Nie poszłaś, wymawiając się bólem głowy. Jednak twój ukochany był tam razem z przyjaciółmi. W Trzech Miotłach mają do prawdy kiepską obsługę. Gdy nikt nie patrzył, dolałam twojemu chłoptasiowi eliksir mdłości. Kiedy poszedł do łazienki odbyła się szybka zamiana. Mój syn wypił eliksir wielosokowy i wrócił do Hogwartu, jako James Potter. W nocy wymknął się i za pomocą eliksiru prawdy wyciągnęliśmy potrzebne informację z twojego chłopaka. Właściwie tak długie zwodzenie cię nie było konieczne, ale uznajmy, że mam sadystyczną naturę. Więc kiedy w końcu odkryłaś prawdę, mój syn porwał cię. I proszę, jesteś tutaj — zakończyła triumfalnie.

Mogłam się założyć, że na twarzy miała obrzydliwy uśmiech.

— Nadal nie rozumiem! Po co ci James?! — warknęłam, starając się ignorować ból ramienia, który z każdą sekundą przybierał na sile.

— Och, tu chodzi o wymianę.

Nagle opaska zniknęła z moich oczu. Na początku musiałam zmrużyć powieki, bo światło drażniło moje oczy. Kiedy już przyzwyczaiłam się do jasności, otworzyłam oczy, jednak od razu miałam ochotę je zamknąć. Tuż pod moimi nogami leżało nieruchome ciało Jamesa.

— Nie! — krzyknęłam.

Tuż obok siebie usłyszałam prychnięcie pełne pogardy.

— On jeszcze żyje. I powiem więcej, możesz go ocalić. Wrócicie sobie spokojnie do szkoły i zapomnicie o wszystkim. Chyba wiesz, czego oczekuję w zamian, prawda? To nic, do czego nie mam prawa. Odebrałaś mi osobę, którą kocham i chcę ją odzyskać. To nic złego. Naprawdę nic do ciebie nie mam, ale jeśli odmówisz...

Nie dokończyła zdania. Nie musiała.

Spojrzałam na nią w szoku. Nie mogłam tego zrobić. Wiedziałam, jaki eliksir ma na myśli. Profesor Slughorn dał mi pozwolenie na wejście do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, bym mogła przeczytać kilka lektur uzupełniających o eliksirach. Eliksir, o którym mówiła kobieta nazywany jest Eliksirem Nekromancji. Jest to najczarniejsza z czarnej magii. Sprawa miała się z nim tak samo jak z krwią jednorożca, która jest jednym ze składników, nawiasem mówiąc.

Ważąc go albo nawet próbując, łamie się wszystkie prawa natury i skazuje się na wieczne potępienie. Ponad to, jest to czarna magia. Nawet pierwszoroczni wiedzą, że czarna magia, w jakiejkolwiek postaci zmienia ludzi w drastyczny sposób. Można za przykład wziąć Voldemorta, bestię, w którą zmieniła go czarna magia.

— Nie mogę — wyszeptałam przez łzy, które płynęły po moich policzkach.

Kobieta chwyciła mnie za twarz tak, że musiałam patrzeć jej w oczy. Ich czerń przerażała, było w nich tyle mroku.

— Zrobisz to, durna dziewucho, albo będziesz patrzeć jak twój ukochany zdycha! Przysięgam, że zabiję go na twoich oczach i zrobię to jak najboleśniej. Będzie krwawił, krzyczał, będzie umierał na twoich oczach. Z twojego powodu. Dalej chcesz zgrywać szlachetną?

Nie mogłam... Nie mogłam dać Jamesowi umrzeć. Choćbym miała skazać się tym na wieczność w piekle.

— Zrobię to — szepnęłam, czując wstręt do samej siebie.

* * *

Stałyśmy w obskurnym pokoju, a przed nami był olbrzymi kocioł. Wydobywał się z niego kuszący zapach. Kusił by podejść bliżej, by spróbować.

Czarna magia.

Kobieta wręczyła mi do ręki sztylet.

— Pięć kropel i ani jednej więcej, bo nas zabijesz — przestrzegła, patrząc na mnie natarczywie.

Moje serce biło jak szalone.

Wiedziałam, że eliksir może uczynić ze mnie zupełnie inną osobę.

A mimo to nie zrezygnowałam.

Zbyt wiele wyłożone miałam na szali.

Chodziło tu o o życie Jamesa, a jego życie liczyło się dla mnie bardziej niż własne.

Przecięłam rękę w nadgarstku i zaczęłam liczyć krople spadające do olbrzymiego kotła.

Co ma być, to będzie.


	40. Rozdział 40 - Szczęśliwe zakończenie?

Czarna para przesycona mdlącym zapachem róż, buchnęła z kotła. Cofnęłam się kilka kroków do tyłu, jednak na nic się to zdało. Mgła otoczyła mnie, wdzierała się do płuc. Niespodziewanie przeszywający ból zaatakował moje serce, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, rozległ się w moich uszach i dopiero po sekundzie zrozumiałam, że pochodzi on z mojego gardła.

Upadłam na kolana. Czułam się, jakby coś rozrywało mnie na części, ból jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie doznałam. Przepalał każdą część mnie. Niespodziewanie poczułam dziwną obecność w swoim umyśle. Wiedziałam, że nie oznacza to nic dobrego. Jej natarczywość przyprawiała mnie o mdłości i ból głowy.

Im bardziej próbowałam z nią walczyć, tym mocniej napierała.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że leżę na ziemi, wijąc się z bólu. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że moje oczy błyszczały szkarłatem. Jedynym, co się teraz liczyło były obrzydliwe macki ciemności, próbujące dosięgnąć moich wspomnień, mojej osobowości.

I jedyną rzeczą, której wtedy pragnęłam, był koniec. Chciałam, by to wszystko się już skończyło. By zniknął ten okropny ból. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to śmierć. Byłam gotowa się poddać. Wtedy mój pierścionek, który dostałam w Blood Manor zaczął robić się ciepły i przypomniała mi się Dorcas… Dorcas, która nigdy się nie poddaje.

Syriusz, dla którego przyjaciele są wszystkim.

Remus, który mimo swojego wilka jest kimś cudownym.

Anabell, której uśmiech rozświetla każdy deszczowy dzień.

Alicja, której blond włosy przywodzą na myśl słońce.

Peter, który mimo swojej nijakości pozostaje wierny swoim ideałom.

I James. James, który mimo tylu lat odrzuceń nie odpuścił.

Ta myśl uderzyła we mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. James mnie kocha. Wcale nie chodziło mu o zakład. O bogowie! James Potter naprawdę mnie kocha!

Ból przestał mieć znaczenie. Bo James mnie kocha. Jedyny ból jakiego się mogę bać, to ból odrzucenia. Ale James mnie kocha. Podnoszę się na kolna, a zaraz potem na drżące nogi. Śmieję się. Śmieję się jak opętana, a ciemność znika ze mnie. Bo czym jest ciemność kiedy mój James mnie kocha? Ona jest niczym w starciu z naszą miłością.

Z kotła wydobywają się nowe kłęby pary. Coś poszło nie tak. Czarna masa wypełza z kotła i pełznie do zdezorientowanej kobiety. Otacza ją. Kiedy tylko dotyka jej skóry, kobieta wrzeszczy w agonii. Patrzę na to przerażona.

Miejsca, których dotknęła ciemność zajmują się czarnym ogniem. Kara za łamanie praw natury. Nieświadomie kieruje się w kierunku wyjścia. Szarpnęłam klamkę drzwi i w popłochu uciekłam z pomieszczenia. Wciąż byłam cała obolała jednak nie przejmowałam się tym. Jedyne, co teraz miało znaczenie, to znalezienie Jamesa.

Najpierw skręcam w lewo, później jakiś czas idę prosto. Przypomina mi to labirynt korytarzy z Blood Manor i nieświadomie dotykam pierścionka, który dostałam od mieszkającej tam zjawy. Coś mi mówi, że gdyby nie on, kiepsko wyglądałaby moja przyszłość.

Westchnęłam cicho i nieco zwalniając szłam dalej. Byłam naprawdę wyczerpana, ale wiedziałam też, że to jeszcze nie koniec i nie mogę sobie pozwolić na utracenie czujności. Właściwie to bez mojej różdżki niewiele mogę ale... Cóż, liczy się sam fakt.

Idąc dalej rozmyślałam, jak to będzie kiedy wrócimy do szkoły. Przez ostatnie dni James (a raczej osoba się pod niego podszywająca) tak bardzo mnie ranił. Przerażał mnie fakt, że nie wiedziałam czy będę potrafiła mu to wybaczyć, nawet jeśli to nie on to mówił. Ale przecież moje uczucia nie mogły ulec zmianie. Owszem, wydarzenia, które niósł ze sobą ostatni czas, potwornie mnie zraniły, ale wciąż kochałam Jamesa.

Może to obawa, czy on wciąż kocha mnie, tak niepokoiła moje serce?

W końcu doszłam do pomieszczenia, gdzie ostatni raz widziałam Jamesa. Z szybciej bijącym sercem otworzyłam drzwi. Mój ukochany wciąż leżał na ziemi. Nieruchomy, blady. Jego koszula była przesiąknięta krwią. Jedynym znakiem, że wciąż żyje była słabo unosząca się klatka piersiowa.

Łzy płynęły mi po policzkach. James. Mój James. Nie żadna tam jego imitacja. To James. Jak mogłam w niego wątpić? Co ze mnie za dziewczyna? Powinnam się zorientować, że tamten drań to nie mój ukochany. A teraz… Teraz James leży tu ledwo żywy.

Życie jest tak koszmarnie niesprawiedliwe. Uklękłam przy nim i chwyciłam go za dłoń. Byłam zmęczona i wiedziałam, że cudem będzie jeśli nas nie rozczepię.

Przypomniałam sobie co mówił nauczyciel teleportacji.

 _Cel_

 _Wola_

 _Namysł_

W skrócie CWN. Parsknęłam śmiechem na wspomnienie zirytowanego Blacka, który stwierdził, że te inicjały świetnie określają nauczyciela. Celnie Walnięty Namolniak.

Jednak to nie była pora, by rozpamiętywać. Musiałam nas stamtąd zabrać. Skoncentrowałam się na mojej magi, poczułam jej delikatne łaskotanie i skupiłam się na obrazie Hogsmeade. Silne szarpnięcie i niemożność złapania oddechu upewniły mnie w fakcie, że nie założono tu oddziałów anty-deportacyjnych.

Wylądowaliśmy na środku miasteczka. Musiało być późno, bo otaczała nas aksamitna ciemność. I to była ostania rzecz jaką spostrzegłam. Nie puszczając ręki Jamesa, pozwoliłam zabrać się Morfeuszowi do swojej cudownej krainy.


	41. Rozdział 41 - Martwe spojrzenie

_Ten i kilka najbliższych rozdziałów będą jeszcze takie krótki, później zaczną się robić coraz dłuższe :)_

* * *

Czułam czyjąś dłoń na swoim czole i ciepły oddech, owiewający moją twarz. Chwilę później oba odczucia zniknęły. Powoli zaczęłam zdawać sobie sprawę z tego co się stało. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, gdzie jestem i w końcu postanowiłam wybrać się na bój z moimi ociężałymi niczym ołów, powiekami. Na początku mój wzrok był rozmyty i nie wiele mogłam zobaczyć. Ponad to, pomieszczenie było przesycone jasnym światłem, a to również nie pomagało.

Zamiast koncentrować się na wzroku, który jak na razie nie był mi posłuszny, postanowiłam spróbować skupić się na innych zmysłach. Wciągnęłam powietrze nosem i poczułam tak dobrze znany mi zapach Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W myślach zaklęłam szpetnie. Poważnie, miałam już zdecydowanie dosyć tego miejsca.

— Znów wpakowałaś się, panno Evans.

Usłyszałam obok siebie zrezygnowany głos pani Adams

— Do prawdy, dziewczyny w twoim wieku zdecydowanie powinny zająć się nauką. Nie lataniem za Śmierciożercami i im podobnym kreaturą.

Skoncentrowałam swój z lekka otępiały wzrok, na jej starszej, przyoranej zmarszczkami, twarzy. Kobieta miała już swoje lata i jakoś właśnie zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Patrzyła na mnie surowo, jednak w głębi jej oczu ukryta była troska.

Do mojej głowy niespodziewanie zawitał obraz pewnego brązowookiego bruneta. Czułam, że natychmiast muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie jest James. Panika zaczęła rozchodzić się po moich żyłach niczym jad węża. Musiała się pojawić też w moich oczach, bo pielęgniarka położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu, nie tyle w pokrzepiającym geście, co po to, by powstrzymać mnie przed zerwaniem się z łóżka.

— Spokojnie, panno Evans, jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaba na eskapady po szkole — przemówiła uspokajającym tonem.

Spojrzałam na nią zła. Ona nic nie rozumiała. Musiałam się dowiedzieć, co z Jamesem. Spróbowałam się wyrwać, jednak jej uścisk na moim ramieniu był zbyt silny. Posłałam jej zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Kąciki ust kobiety drgnęły nieznacznie.

— Szybko cię stąd nie wypuszczę, moja droga. Jeśli nie będziesz wariować. Obawiam się jednak, że dyrektor będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

Skinęłam potulnie głową, nie chcąc narażać się na kolejne nieprzychylne spojrzenia pani Adams.

— Co z Jamesem? — zapytałam, kiedy kobieta już odchodziła.

Pytanie wydawało mi się bardzo ważne, jednak przypłaciłam je okropnym bólem w moim odwodnionym gardle.

— Myślę, że to nie moim zadaniem jest rozmawiać z tobą o tym. Najlepiej będzie jeśli zawołam dyrektora — powiedziała kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią i jeszcze przez chwilę po sali roznosiło się echo, po czym zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza. Wszystko wewnątrz mnie wyło z niepokoju. Wbrew zaleceniom pielęgniarki wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do stolika, na którym stał dzbanek z wodą oraz szklanka.

Mój spragniony organizm z dużym optymizmem przyjął życiodajny płyn. Nawet nie miałam pojęcia, że tak bardzo chciało mi się pić. Czekając na dyrektora, chodziłam niespokojnie w tą i z powrotem. Pięć kroków w jedną stronę, obrót na pięcie i pięć kroków w drugą stronę.

W duchu zastanawiałam się, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć po tym, jak straciłam przytomność. Przecież wszystko miało być dobrze, rany Jamesa, owszem wydawały się rozległe, jednak z pewnością nie były śmiertelne. Więc gdzie w takim razie jest mój ukochany? Powinien być tu ze mną. Jednak Skrzydło Szpitalne definitywnie było puste jeśli nie liczyć mnie rzecz jasna.

Po kilku minutach niecierpliwego czekania, zostałam nagrodzona. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Do środka wkroczył stary dyrektor.

Zawsze podziwiałam Dumbledore'a. Na co dzień jest zwyczajnym staruszkiem z wesołym błyskiem w oczach i paczką cytrynowych dropsów w kieszeni. A jednak jego dobrotliwa postawa nie zmienia faktu, że moc, która od niego bije, napiera na każdą komórkę ciała i uświadamia, że z tym człowiekiem lepiej nie zadzierać. Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego Voldemort boi się Dumbledore'a. Możemy spokojnie powiedzieć, że jeśli Dumbledore, postanowiłby przejąć władzę w magicznym świecie, tak jak robi to Voldemort, to nasze szanse na wygraną… No cóż, właściwie można powiedzieć, że nie byłoby ich wcale.

— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze — powiedziałam cicho, zważając na to iż moje gardło wciąż bolało.

— Dzień dobry, Lily — odpowiedział uśmiechając się lekko, jednak zmartwiona nie dostrzegłam w jego oczach zwykłej radości. — Zakładam, że chciałabyś dowiedzieć się co z Jamesem. Obiecuję, że wszystko ci powiem, jednak chciałbym byś najpierw powiedziała mi, co właściwie się stało. Znaleźliśmy was w Hogsmeade. Ty byłaś nieprzytomna, a twoje ręce w ranach. Pan Potter natomiast był cały we krwi. Co więcej, dzień wcześniej, znaleźliśmy skonfundowanego pana Blacka, który nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co stało. Stał pod gabinetem profesor McGonagall i mówił coś pod nosem. Doprowadzenie go do porządku, zajęło pani Adams ładnych parę godzin. Wtedy też przyjaciółki zgłosiły twoje zniknięcie. Pan Black nie był w stanie nam pomóc. Pamiętał jedynie, że rozmawiał z tobą a później, zacytuję „urwał mu się film", cokolwiek to znaczy.

Pod koniec wypowiedzi staruszek zachichotał cicho, natomiast ja obrzuciłam spojrzeniem moje ręce. Zdziwiona, że wcześniej nie zauważyłam tkwiących na nich bandaży, zwróciłam się do dyrektora:

— Ta sprawa jest dosyć skomplikowana. — Przygryzłam lekko wargę, spoglądając niepewnie.

— Sądzę, że mamy czas — powiedział spokojnie.

— Nie wiem od czego zacząć...

— Najlepiej od początku, moja droga.

Więc zaczęłam od początku. Czyli od feralnego zajścia w Hogsmeade. Kilka razy musiałam przerywać, by się uspokoić, a kilka razy musiałam otrzeć niechciane łzy. Zwłaszcza kiedy doszłam do raniącego zachowania Jamesa po ślubie, który teraz wydawał mi się kompletną głupotą i tego, że przecież powinnam zauważyć coś wcześniej. Mężczyzna wykazał się rzadko spotykanym taktem. Wiedział, co kiedy wtrącić. Nie nalegał kiedy musiałam przerwać ani nie poganiał, kiedy zaczynałam płakać i przestawałam mówić. Kiedy skończyłam swoją opowieść w sali zaległa głucha cisza. Ostatni raz przetarłam załzawione oczy.

— Więc, gdzie jest James? — odezwałam się, kiedy już byłam pewna, że mój głos nie zadrży.

— Cóż, fizyczne obrażenia pana Pottera, owszem były rozległe, jednak nie zagrażały jego życiu — powiedział nagle zamyślony.

— Więc gdzie on jest? — zapytałam zniecierpliwiona.

— Lily, mówimy o jego fizycznych obrażeniach. Kiedy pani Adams wykonała swoją pracę i wybudziła pana Pottera, ten nie dawał żadnych oznak życia. Nie zrozum mnie źle, moja droga, jego serce bije a wszystkie narządy pracują tak jak powinny. I tu właśnie pojawia się problem.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Bo widzisz, Lily, nie wiemy co James przeszedł podczas swojego zniknięcia, nie wiemy, co mu zrobiono.

— Co...

— Od kiedy James się obudził, nie dał żadnej oznaki, że rozumie co się wokół niego dzieje. On po prostu leży. Jego spojrzenie jest zaszklone, jakby martwe. Jakby coś go od nas oddzielało.

— Ale… ale to minie prawda? Przecież on nie może zostać w tym stanie na zawsze!

— Takie sytuacje już często były spotykane, Lily i myślę, że jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to zdać się legilimentów. Ale nawet oni czasem zawodzą, musisz być na to przygotowana.

Nagle poczułam, że pomieszczenie, w którym się znajduję jest stanowczo za małe. Dusiłam się, potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza. Nie mogłam dłużej zostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, którego zapach przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Zerwałam się z krzesła, na którym usiadłam kilka minut temu i wybiegłam z pomieszczenia, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Kiedy łzy zaczęły płynąć po moich policzkach? Kiedy przyśpieszony oddech przerodził się w rozpaczliwy szloch? Kiedy znalazłam się w głębi Zakazanego Lasu? Nie wiem…


	42. Rozdział 42 - Deszczowe chmury

Niebo zostało zasłane pościelą nocy i nawet delikatny zarys księżyca gdzieś zniknął, zakryty deszczowymi chmurami, które pojawiły się niczym niezapowiedziane.

W jednej chwili zimny wiatr chłostał moją odkrytą w wielu miejsca, przez podziurawione ubranie, a w drugiej siarczysty deszcz pokrył mnie całą, uniemożliwiając rozróżnienie łez od zimnych kropli deszczu.

Zastanawiałam się dlaczego wszystko nagle postanowiło zwrócić się przeciwko mnie! Co ja takiego zrobiłam?! Uratowałam Jamesa, mieliśmy spokojnie wrócić do domu i żyć długo i szczęśliwie! Więc dlaczego znów coś stai temu na przeszkodzie?! Czy nie wystarczająco długo już cierpię?!

W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat tyle złych rzeczy się wydarzyło, poczynając od śmierci Anastazji do porwania Jamesa zakańczając. W tym momencie znów zapragnęłam mieć dziesięć lat, za jedynego przyjaciela mieć Severusa i być słodko nieświadomą wszystkich nieszczęść świata, widma nadchodzącej wojny i tego, że nawet mój przyjaciel mnie zdradzi.

Upadłam na kolana, na mokrej ziemi i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Nie czułam przeraźliwego zimna, które dokuczało mojemu ciału. Resztki zdrowego rozsądku podpowiadały mi, że powinnam wstać i wrócić do szkoły, nim jakieś niezbyt przyjacielsko nastawione stworzenia, zamieszkujące las, znajdą mnie, jednak zignorowałam to odczucie. Nie byłam jeszcze gotowa stawić czoła przyjaciołom, nauczycielom ani nikomu innemu.

Mój szloch powoli zamierał i łzy w ciszy spływały mi po policzkach, mieszając się z deszczem.

Nagle usłyszałam głos wołający moje imię. Coś mówiło mi, że powinnam odpowiedzieć, jednak ponownie zignorowałam głos rozsądku, a wołanie zamarło. Kilka minut później poczułam, jak coś delikatnie lecz natrętnie, szturcha mnie w dłoń. Zwróciłam swój załzawiony wzrok w to miejsce i nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że deszcz ustał. Obok mnie stał pies do złudzenia przypominający Ponuraka.

— Syriusz — szepnęłam cicho i nagle rzuciłam się, na niczego niespodziewającego się Blacka. Objęłam go mocno ramionami i znów zaczęłam szlochać, w duchu przeklinając swoją uczuciowość. Niespodziewanie chłopak przemienił się w człowieka. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu oddał uścisk, głaskając mnie uspokajająco po plecach.

— Cicho, Lily, cicho... Wszystko będzie dobrze… — szeptał cicho, a ja myśląc o Jamesie zanosiłam się jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i podnosząc się z ziemi wziął mnie na ręce. Zdziwiona dostrzegłam, że Black nie wkłada w niesienie mnie, ani grama wysiłku.

— Nieźle nas nastraszyłaś, ruda — mruknął po pewnym czasie. — Szukaliśmy cię od kilku godzin. Kiedy tylko Hagrid powiedział, że widział cię wbiegającą do lasu, razem z Peterem wyruszyliśmy, by cię szukać. Las to niedobre miejsce dla rudych małp.

— Spadaj, Black! — warknęłam, jednak w moim głosie nie dało się wyczuć zwykłej dynamiki. — Dlaczego tylko ty i Peter?

— Jesteśmy Animagami. Jeśli ktoś miał szansę znaleźć cię w olbrzymim lesie, to tylko my. Choć biorąc pod uwagę, że deszcz zmył twój zapach, nie było to łatwe zadanie. Swoją drogą, zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak daleko w głębi lasu jesteśmy?

— Nie… Chyba nie…

— Tak myślałem... Musiałaś być naprawdę zamyślona… Właściwie to co się takiego stało? Dyrektor powiedział nam tylko tyle, że znaleziono cię w wiosce razem z Jamesem. Ponoć was porwali. Uwierzysz, że nie pamiętam nic z naszej ostatniej rozmowy?

— Ty nic nie wiesz — mruknęłam, jakby sama do siebie.

— Nie wiem, ale czego? — zapytał szczerze zdziwiony chłopak.

— Nie wiesz o Jamesie…

— Ruda, weź mnie nie strasz. Masz głos jakby ktoś umarł... Chwila, nie… James... Przecież on nie mógł…

— Żyje — przerwałam mu cicho. — Żyje i nic poza tym.

— Nie rozumiem…

— On… On równie dobrze mógłby nie żyć – powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem. — On postradał zmysły, Syriuszu.

— O Merlinie — wyszeptał oniemiały chłopak i chwilę później obiłam sobie tyłek o ziemię.

— Dzięki, Black — warknęłam, podnosząc się na nogi.

— Wybacz... Merlinie powiedz, że nie mówisz poważnie… Rogaczowi nic nie jest, prawda?

— Czy wyglądam jakbym żartowała, dupku?! — krzyknęłam niespodziewanie.

Zrobiłam to na tyle głośno, że ptaki siedzące na pobliskich drzewach, odleciały spłoszone moim wybuchem.

— O rany… To… To co teraz z nim będzie?

— Dumbledore twierdzi, że możemy mieć jedynie nadzieję iż jacyś legilimenci coś wymyślą.

— O cholera… Ale co się właściwie z wami działo.

Rzucam mu spojrzenie godne samego Bazyliszka, ale widząc szczery niepokój w jego oczach, zmieniam początkowy zamiar zignorowania tego pytania.

Siadam pod najbliższym drzewem i podciągam nogi pod szyję. Nie wiem, jak długo siedzę w milczeniu, pogrążona w poszukiwaniu początku całej tej farsy, nim w końcu się odezwę.

Kiedy mówiłam mój głos był dziwny, zaskakiwał nawet mnie samą. Tym razem kiedy opowiadałam o tym, jak znalazłam zakrwawionego Jamesa, już nie płakałam. Mówiłam to głosem tak okropnie pustym, wypranym z wszelkich uczuć.

Gdy moja opowieść dobiegła końca, żadne z nas nie śmiało przerywać, przyjemnie wiszącej między nami ciszy. Dopiero słońce, które leniwie rozpoczynało swoją wędrówkę po niebie, uświadomiło nam, że najwyższy czas wracać.


	43. Rozdział 43 - Kilka słów o przemijaniu

Spojrzenia pełne litości, dyskretne szepty, które i tak obijają się o moje uszy. To wszystko jest takie dalekie, jak echo wydarzeń, które niegdyś dawały szczęście. Ja sama stałam się echem, marnym odbiciem siebie samej z przed ostatnich wydarzeń.

To już niemal miesiąc i nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż nic. Mojego Jamesa wciąż nie ma przy mnie, a ja zdaję się zanikać z każdą sekundą spędzoną bez jego radosnego śmiechu, bez delikatnego błysku, jego czekoladowych oczu, przynoszących na myśl ciepło rodzinne.

Przyjaciele są przy mnie, wspierają mnie, pocieszają gdy tego potrzebuję i śmieją się ze mną gdy i ja się śmieję, choć nie często się to zdarza. A jednak wciąż czuję się taka samotna. Nawet Hogwart wydaje mi się nie być już taki sam.

Najgorszy czas, to noce, przesiąknięte do bólu łzami. Noc jest takim czasem, kiedy po prostu nie da się nie pamiętać. Są takie dni, kiedy po prostu nie wstaję z łóżka, a jeśli już to tylko na zajęcia. Te dni są tak samo złe jak noce. Są takim czasem, gdy wspomnienia napierają ze zdwojoną siłą.

Jest takie jedno wspomnienie. To szczególnie złe, które prześladuje mnie z koszmarach. Budzę się wtedy z krzykiem na ustach i łzami na policzkach. To wspomnienie oczu Jamesa, które utraciły swój niezwykły blask.

Odwiedziłam Jamesa tylko raz, i nie podlega wątpliwości, że żałować będę tego już zawsze.

 _ _Delikatnie uchylam drzwi. Nie skrzypią za co dziękuję Merlinowi, bo ostatnimi czasy ten dźwięk jak mało co, potrafi wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Wszystko tu przesiąknięte jest zapachem choroby i nieszczęścia. Właściwie czemuż się tu dziwić, przecież to szpital.__

 _ _Ignorując wrażenie niepokoju oraz natychmiastową chęć ucieczki, rodzącą się gdzieś we mnie, podchodzę do łóżka, gdzie leży mój… Właściwie sama nie wiem, kim jest teraz dla mnie James. Z pewną trudnością przyznaję, że z całą pewnością już nie mężem.__

 _ _W każdym razie, zachowując się nieco jak spłoszona łania, zbliżam się do łóżka Jamesa. Pokój działa na mnie przygnębiająco. Wszystko jest tu białe, to naprawdę przygnębiające.__

 _ _Obrzucam wzrokiem człowieka leżącego przede mną. To z pewnością on, jednak na początku nie jestem tego taka pewna… Blizna, nie widziana dotąd przez moje zielone oczy, zdobi jego obojczyk i ciągnie się w dół, jednak to już zakrywa koszula i nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jak wielkie szkody niesie za sobą.__

 _ _Jego twarz jest jakby bledsza i cały wygląda jakoś tak mizernie. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka unosi się równo i opada, co utwierdza mnie, że ten wciąż żyje.__

 _ _Minuty zajmuje mi przełamanie wewnętrznego oporu, lecz w końcu spoglądam w jego oczy.__

 _ _I wtedy mój świat się kończy.__

 _ _Nie ma tam żadnych śladów życia, żadnych śladów jakiegokolwiek uczucia, nie ma tam śladu mnie.__

 _ _Właściwie wygląda, jakby był martwy, jedynym śladem życia w człowieku leżącym przede mną, jest unosząca się równomiernie klatka piersiowa.__

 _ _Cofam się przerażona i pełna niedowierzania. To nie może być prawda. W jednej sekundzie powraca do mnie wszystko to, co powiedzieli uzdrowiciele :__

 _„…_ _ _zrobiliśmy wszystko co mogliśmy…"__

 _„…_ _ _teraz wszystko zależy od niego…"__

 _„…_ _ _powinna się pani przygotować na najgorsze…"__

 _„…_ _ _istnieje obawa, że może nigdy się nie obudzić…"__

 _„ _...to stan podobny do tego, który mugole nazywają śpiączką. Wie pani, co to śpiączka?..."__

 _ _James może się nie obudzić…__

 _ _Sens mojego życia, miałby przestać żyć?! To tak jakby zabito mnie. Ostatnim spojrzeniem obrzucam człowieka, albo raczej jego wrak i wychodzę nieco szybciej, niż powinnam by zachować pozory spokoju.__

Od tamtego czasu nie odwiedziłam już Jamesa ani razu. Nie mogłam… Nie mogłam się przemóc, to było ponad mnie.

I dziś mija dokładnie miesiąc, kwiecień chyli się ku końcowi. Siedzę sama nad jeziorem a za towarzysza mam swoją samotność. Niemal mogę zobaczyć jej złośliwy uśmiech i cichy syk: _„_ _ _Przegrałaś, głupia!".__

Towarzystwo przyjaciół dobija mnie i za wszelką cenę staram się unikać spotkań z nimi. Nie mogę znieść tego, że oni jeszcze potrafią czuć radość… Nie teraz, kiedy ten przywilej został odebrany Jamesowi.

Syriusz zdawał się być w podobnej sytuacji. Dodatkowo Black znów pokłócił się z Meadowes i wszystko wskazywało na to, że to już definitywny koniec ich związku.

Jakaś część mnie, ta która nie jest pogrążona w rozpaczy i tęsknocie, nieco im współczuje, zwłaszcza Dorcas, która ostatnio wciąż płacze, jednak chyba dobrze się stało. Między nimi już nie ma uczucia, wygasło. Właściwie mam wrażenie, że przez ostatnie tygodnie byli razem jedynie z przyzwyczajenia.

Nie myślę nad tym długo, szybko dochodzę do wniosku, że to bez znaczenia. Bez znaczenia dla mnie i dla Jamesa. Właściwie dla mojego ukochanego nic aktualnie nie ma znaczenia, nawet ja. Żyje we własnym, odgrodzonym ode mnie i mojej miłości, świecie, a ja zostałam pozbawiona klucza do owego świata.

Ściemnia się i chłód otacza moje i bez tego zmarznięte ciało. To dziwne bo przecież jest już prawie czerwiec. Teraz, gdy powinno być coraz cieplej, robi się coraz zimniej. Otulam ramiona rękami i nieśpiesznym krokiem kieruję się w stronę zamku. Gdy tylko przekraczam próg, uderza we mnie rozkoszne ciepło. Ignoruję jednak to uczucie, jak wiele innych rzeczy w ostatnim czasie.

Wielka sala wypełniona jest szumem radosnych rozmów i zapachów jedzenia.

Nienawidzę tych wszystkich ludzi. Nienawidzę bo wciąż potrafią się cieszyć!

Przelotnie spoglądam na Huncwotów. Peter siedzi w milczeniu spożywając kolację a Remus, również w milczeniu niemrawo grzebie widelcem w talerzu. Syriusz siedzi sam przy końcu stołu, z dala od wszystkich. To ciężki czas, nie tylko dla mnie ale i dla Huncwotów. James jest ich częścią i bez niego nie są tą samą grupą psotników.

To właśnie na przeciwko Syriusz decyduję się zająć miejsce. Kiwamy sobie w milczeniu głowami, nie widząc potrzeby by mówić cokolwiek. Ostatnio bardzo odpowiada nam nasze towarzystwo. Żadne z nas nie nalega na rozmowę i tak jest dobrze.

Szybkie spojrzenie na stół nauczycielski upewnia mnie w przeczuciu, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Ignoruję zmartwione spojrzenie Dumbledore'a i zajmuję się swoim jedzeniem.

Po kolacji razem z Syriuszem wychodzimy z Wielkiej Sali. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że Anabell chce iść za nami, ale Dorcas szepcze coś do niej i dziewczyna rezygnuje ze swojego postanowienia. Będąc już w drzwiach posyłam jej wymuszony, uspokajający uśmiech. An, jednak nie daje się nabrać, nadal widzę zmartwienie w jej oczach.

Kiedy wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, wyciągam z torby książki i powtarzam ostatnie tematy. Nauka jest doskonałym sposobem by zająć czymś umysł.

Następnego dnia rano, wstanę jak co dzień, jeszcze na długo przed moimi przyjaciółkami. Nie dbając zbytnio o swój wygląd, ubiorę się i zejdę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Tam już czekać będzie Syriusz i razem zjemy śniadanie w kuchni. Żadne z nas nie wypowie żadnego słowa i żadnemu z nas nie będzie to przeszkadzać.

Później pójdziemy na zajęcia i będziemy się starali przetrwać ten dzień. Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek, obwieszczający koniec zajęć, nogi same poniosą mnie nad jezioro i tam będę aż do kolacji.

Tak wygląda moja codzienność i z pewną nostalgią stwierdzam, że w najbliższym czasie, to raczej się nie zmieni.


	44. Rozdział 44 - Jesteśmy młodzi!

Mam uciążliwe wrażenie, że dziewczyny powoli mają dość mojego podłego humoru. Tym bardziej ich unikam. Dziś jest sobota a co za tym idzie, nie wyjdę na zajęcia. Czuję, że coś muszę ze sobą zrobić. Idę więc do Syriusza, z którym aktualnie mam najlepszy kontakt. On jedyny zdaje się kochać Jamesa równie mocno co ja i równie mocno za nim tęsknić.

Wchodzę nieśpiesznie po schodach. Echo moim kroków odbija się z lekkim plaśnięciem od ścian. Dormitorium Huncwotów jest na samej górze wieży, więc kiedy tam docieram, mój oddech jest nieco przyśpieszony.

Waham się tylko chwilę, po czym pukam delikatnie do drzwi. Uchyla mi je Remus. Chłopak wygląda kiepsko. Pod oczami ma ciemne cienie, a włosy lekko rozczochrane. Dodatkowo jego ciało jest przyozdobione śladami ostatniej pełni.

— Lily? — pyta zdziwiony, nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

Tłumaczę mu powód swojej wizyty a on jedną ręką przejeżdża po włosach a drugą daje mi znak, żebym weszła do środka.

Syriusz siedzi na podłodze, przed jedną ze ścian i odbija o nią piłkę, najprawdopodobniej tenisową. Wita mnie skinięciem głowy a ja odpowiadam mu krótkim „hej".

Siadam obok niego w pozycji płodowej i przez chwilę panuje między nami cisza. Petera nie ma w dormitorium, najpewniej właśnie spożywa śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Remus natomiast wyczuwając nasze ponure nastroje, wymyka się dyskretnie z pomieszczenia. Właściwie jestem mu za to wdzięczna, nie lubię ostatnio przebywać w czyimś towarzystwie i jedynie Syriusz stanowi wyjątek od tej reguły. On ma chyba podobne wrażenie, bo nigdy nie protestuje gdy siadam obok niego.

Czasami widzę w jego oczach delikatne wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy spogląda na Dorcas. Moja przyjaciółka przeżywa teraz ciężki okres, ale i ja sama zbyt wiele ostatnio przeszłam, by móc ją teraz pocieszać. To zadanie należy do Alicji i Anabell. Ze mną również próbowały rozmawiać, ale ja nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa.

— Chyba w końcu musimy się z tym pogodzić — przerywa ciszę Syriusz.

Patrzę na niego nieco zaskoczona, jednak on wciąż uporczywie wpatruje się w ścianę.

— Odszedł i nic w najbliższym czasie nie wskazuje, żeby miał wrócić… Musimy to zaakceptować. On nie chciałby, żeby nasze życie wyglądało w ten sposób.

Wbrew temu co mówi jego głos jest taki… taki okrutnie pusty. Odwracam wzrok od jego niezaprzeczalnie przystojnej twarzy i patrzę na słońce, które świeci za oknem. Pogoda zdecydowanie się polepszyła i wcale mi się to nie podoba. Nienawidzę ciepła, odrzuca mnie. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze ciągnęło mnie do chłodu, deszczu. Zawsze preferowałam ciszę jaką przesiąknięta jest jesień, od szumu wiosny czy też upałów lata.

— Tak… Chyba masz rację — przyznaję w końcu niechętnie.

Patrzy na mnie zaskoczony, czyżby nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał?

— Więc co proponujesz? — pyta wbijając we mnie spojrzenie swoich szarych niczym stal, oczu.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Jest weekend… Nie zniosę dłużej rutyny zamku. Wszystko jest tu takie szare i nudne. W dodatku widok Dorcas wywołuje we mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Wiem, że ona wciąż mnie kocha, ale z mojej strony to już koniec. Nie mogę być z osobą, której nie kocham, której nie pragnę. Żadne z nas nie mogłoby być szczęśliwym w tym związku… Wyjdźmy gdzieś…

— To znaczy gdzie? — pytam, powoli zaczynając przekonywać się do pomysłu ucieczki od szarości zamku.

— Z Jamesem często wymykaliśmy się ze szkoły. Zaczęło się jeszcze w piątej klasie. Nie mogliśmy się teleportować, ale Błędny Rycerz załatwiał sprawę. W Londynie mnóstwo jest mugolskich dyskotek. To dobry sposób, żeby nieco się rozerwać.

— Chcesz iść na wagary? — upewniam się

— Jakie wagary?! — Black oburza się komicznie. — Dziś nie ma zajęć. Uciekniemy jedynie ze szkoły…

— Normalnie nie zgodziłabym się na to, ale czuję, że jeśli zaraz się stąd nie wydostanę, to po prostu zwariuję.

— Świetnie, czyli nie jestem sam. — Uśmiecha się ze smutkiem, choć w jego oczach błyska coś na kształt złości. — Przygotuj się, zrób ze sobą co tam robią dziewczyny i o dziewiętnastej spotykamy się w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Niechętnie podnoszę się z podłogi i maszeruję do swojego dormitorium. Wycieczka po schodach, znów kosztuje mnie przyśpieszony oddech. Dziewczyn tu nie ma, musiały gdzieś iść. Staję przed lustrem w łazience i z jękiem ogarniam spojrzeniem swoją kosmetyczkę. Rzadko korzystam z tych wszystkich malowidełek i zazwyczaj kiepsko mi to wychodzi, jednak teraz nie mam wyjścia, tego wieczoru chce wyglądać pięknie. Nie, nie zapomniałam o Jamesie i właśnie w tym cały sęk. Jestem zmęczona, muszę odpocząć, a impreza i głośna muzyka wydają się ku temu świetną okazją.

* * *

Czerwona szminka na ustach, tusz na rzęsach, wysokie obcasy na nogach i delikatnie **natapirowane** włosy. Słowem, wyglądam jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Czarna delikatnie błyszcząca, krótka sukienka załatwiła sprawę ubioru. Czuję się jak lalka barbie, ale chyba właśnie taki był cel.

Syriusz również wygląda dziś jak prawdziwy książę z bajki, choć może w nieco zdeprawowanej wersji.

Muzyka jest tak głośna, że dokonuje tego czego ja nie mogłam dokonać od niemal miesiąca, zagłusza moje myśli i sprawia, że oddaje jej się niemal całkowicie. Mugolskie imprezy nie różnią się prawie niczym, od tych organizowanych przez czarodziei. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że trzeba wypić nieco więcej alkoholu, by uderzył on do głowy.

Tej nocy to zadanie nie stanowi dla mnie większego problemu. Około trzeciej w nocy, jestem już tak pijana, że tylko cudem trzymam się na nogach. Mimo to, nie schodzę z parkietu. Syriusz jest w podobnej sytuacji, a może nawet gorszej, bo trzymam się jego koszuli, by nie zaliczyć upadku.

To trwa chwilę, dosłownie sekundę. Na moment nasze spojrzenia spotykają się i chwile później czuję delikatne wargi Syriusza na moich własnych. Nasze języki tańczą w ognistym tańcu, który z sekundy na sekundę staje się coraz gwałtowniejszy.

I w tamtym momencie nic już nie ma znaczenia. Ani James, ani moje przyjaciółki, ani siostra. Liczy się tylko ta chwila, moment, w którym czuję dłoń Syriusza we włosach. Otaczam go ramionami, czując, że nie jest wystarczająco blisko mnie. Potrzebuję go bliżej siebie i on zdaje się czuć to samo.

Syriusz całuje inaczej niż James. Nie wiem czy lepiej, czy też może gorzej. W tej chwili nie myślę o tym. Zamykam oczy i skupiam się na słodkim smaku jego warg, wiedząc, że jutro będę tego żałować.


	45. Rozdział 45 - Wyrzuty sumienia

Siedzę z policzkiem przyciśniętym do chłodnej podłogi, walcząc przy tym z uporczywymi mdłościami. Czuję się jak żywy trup. Jesteśmy z Syriuszem w jakimś obskurnym, mugolskim hotelu. Nim wrócimy do szkoły musimy doprowadzić się do porządku. Czuję się jakby przejechał mnie jakiś wielki tir. Jeśli ktoś nie łapie metafory, czuję się źle… Bardzo, bardzo źle! Wypiłam zdecydowanie za dużo i spałam o wiele za krótko, czego konsekwencją są wymioty i koszmarne bóle głowy. Wyrzuty sumienia bynajmniej nie pomagają mi w tej sytuacji.

Wstaję na chwiejnych nogach i podchodzę do umywalki. Obmywam twarz zimną wodą. Czuję się jedynie odrobinę lepiej. Chwilę później mój nieco rozkojarzony wzrok pada na odbicie w lustrze. Mam nieco opuchnięte usta. Pijanemu Syriuszowi brakuje delikatności a mnie subtelności. Nasz pocałunek był szalony i przepełniony gwałtownością. Żadne z nas nie dbało o niezostawienie śladów.

Oczy mam nieco podpuchnięte i w pijacki sposób zaczerwienione. Czując, że nowa fala mdłości już przeszła, wychodzę powoli z łazienki i padam na łóżko stojące pod oknem. Jest dopiero szósta rano i nim wrócę do Hogwartu mam zamiar porządnie się wyspać… Z resztą, patrząc na chrapiącego Syriusza mam wrażenie, że i on nieprędko wstanie. Oblewam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem na wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy… Ale jest jeszcze coś… Koszmarne wyrzuty sumienia, które niemal sprawiają, że nie mogę złapać tchu.

Zrezygnowana i załamana kładę głowę na poduszce i zaczynam modlić się o sen, bez snów.

* * *

Gdy w końcu podnosimy z łóżek, nasze wykończone wczorajszym szaleństwem ciała, nad dworze robi się już ciemno. Wychodzimy z hotelu a delikatny czerwcowy wiatr owiewa moje ramiona. Syriusz nic nie mówi, ale coś w jego oczach świadczy o tym iż wie, że ta rozmowa jest nieunikniona.

— Syriusz? — przerywam ciszę wiszącą między nami.

— Hmm? — Nie patrzy na mnie więc i ja odwracam wzrok w drugą stronę.

— To co stało się wczoraj… — zaczynam powoli, ważąc każde słowo, jednak on mi przerywa.

— Lily, nie gniewaj się, całujesz naprawdę dobrze ale ta sytuacja była…

Waha się przez chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów.

— Błędem — podsuwam cicho, a on kiwa powoli głową.

— Odkąd związałaś się z Jamesem jesteś dla mnie niemal jak siostra. Ta sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca.

— Masz rację, nie powinna. — Wzdycham nim kontynuuję: — Ale miała i musimy postanowić co z tym zrobić.

— Zapomnieć — odpowiada po prostu Syriusz. — Udawać, że to się nie stało, nie mówić nikomu.

— Syriusz, j-ja nie mogę. Nie będę umiała okłamać Jamesa kiedy się obudzi.

Syriusz patrzy na mnie ze złością, ale gdzieś na dnie jego srebrnoszarych oczu, widzę niewyobrażalny smutek.

— Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz, Lily?! — syczy, zaciskając zęby, jakby powstrzymywał się przed krzykiem bądź płaczem, sama nie wiem. — Nie rozumiesz?! James się nie obudzi! Został cholerną rośliną, nie kontaktuje ze światem. Mojego przyjaciela już nie ma.

Siada pod najbliższym drzewem i zaczyna płakać. Jestem w takim szoku, że moje własne łzy to dla mnie wielkie zaskoczenie. Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby Black płakał. Przecież to najtwardszy chłopak, jakiego w życiu poznałam. Zawsze wesoły, arogancki… A teraz płacze.

Siadam obok niego i opieram głowę o jego ramię. Podświadomie wiem, że to jedynie przyjacielski gest. Nie kocham Syriusza i on nie mógłby pokochać mnie. Istnieją rzeczy, które nas dzielą ale jest też rzecz, która łączy nas zbyt mocno. James. Oboje zbyt mocno go kochamy.

Akceptuję decyzję Blacka. Razem ustalamy, że po prostu zapomnimy, a jeśli James kiedykolwiek się obudzi. Cóż, wtedy będziemy mieli spory problem. Żadne z nas nie wydaje się być w stanie okłamać go prosto w oczy… Ale, jak powiedział Syriusz „przebudzenie się Jamesa to jedynie teoria". Nie chodzi o to, że Syriusz tego nie pragnie. On po prostu traci nadzieję, tak jak i ja.

Siedzimy pod drzewem w ciemnym parku, jeszcze długo. O wiele dłużej niż powinniśmy. W końcu postanawiamy wynająć pokój na jeszcze jedną noc. Jutro jest niedziela więc mamy nadzieję, że nauczyciele nic nie zauważą a w razie czego nasi przyjaciele będą nas kryć.

Spędzamy całą noc na przywoływaniu wesołych wspomnień. Niektóre dotyczą mojego mugolskiego życia a niektóre naszych lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie. W pamięć zapada mi szczególnie jeden kawał Huncwotów, który na czwartym roku wycięli McGonagall.

Chłopcy włamali się do jej gabinetu i dolali jej do herbaty eliksiru miłosnego, w wyniku czego przez kilka godzin szalała wręcz za profesorem Slughornem, dopóki mężczyzna nie zorientował się co jest nie tak i przygotował odtrutkę. Profesorka była wręcz pewna, że to Huncwoci, jednak nie miała żadnych dowodów i chłopcom upiekło się. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam tej historii, widać McGonagall bardzo dbała, żeby to wydarzenie nie ujrzało światła dziennego.

* * *

Wchodzę do dormitorium dziewczyn z siódmego roku i natychmiast mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Z łóżka zrywa się Anabell. Oczy błyszczą jej w dziwny, radosny sposób. Podbiega do mnie, taksując mnie spojrzeniem.

— Gdzieś ty była?! — pyta od razu, jednak zaraz macha niecierpliwie ręką. — Sesja z legilimentami się udała, tak mówi Dumbledore. Wiesz co to oznacza, Lily? James się obudził!


	46. Rozdział 46 - Przyjaźń ponad wszystko

Spojrzałam na nią oniemiała. Gdzieś w głębi mnie, moje serce skakało z radości, mój rozum jednak krzyczał. Od nadmiaru emocji dostałam lekkich zawrotów głowy i zaczęłam się chwiać. Anabell dostrzegła to i delikatnie acz stanowczo, prowadzi mnie w stronę łóżka. Siadam na nam nim i przez chwilę nic nie mówię.

— Lily? — odzywa się Alicja, wstając ze swojego miejsca i kucając przede mną. — Nie cieszysz się? Coś się stało? W ogóle to gdzie ty byłaś przez cały weekend?

— Z Syriuszem — mówię cicho, unikając spojrzenia Dorcas.

Chwilę później, głośny trzask drzwi uświadamia mnie, że moja przyjaciółka jest wściekła. Wzdycham ciężko i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Oczywiście to cudownie, że James się obudził, ale gdyby to stało się dwa dni temu, nie doszłoby do tej całej farsy z Syriuszem. W końcu patrzę w twarz zmartwionej Alicji.

— Więc jak to się stało? Kiedy się ocknął i w jaki sposób? — pytam pustym głosem, który martwi nawet mnie.

— W noc z piątku na sobotę. Podobno to ty byłaś pierwszą osobą, o którą zapytał. Dlatego dyrektor cię szukał. W końcu, kiedy nie mogliśmy znaleźć ani ciebie, ani Syriusza pojechali Remus i Peter. Poza tobą i Łapą to oni są najbliżej z Jamesem.

Tego już nie wytrzymuję. Wstaję z łóżka i biegnę w stronę łazienki. Drzwi zatrzaskuję za sobą, z głośnym trzaskiem. Przekręcam zamek w drzwiach, siadam pod umywalką, opierając się o zimne kafelki i zaczynam płakać.

* * *

Stałam przed lustrem, załzawionymi oczyma przyglądając się odbiciu zwierciadła. Przyłożyłam dłoń to tafli szkła, pragnąc poczuć osobę, którą się stałam. A jednak pod palcami czułam jedynie chłód… I nic po za tym. Kiedy to wszystko zabrnęło tak daleko? Kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać? Kiedy stałam się zupełnie inną osobą?! Gdzie podziała się ta beztroska, zawsze radosna dziewczyna?

— Lily?

Zaniepokojony głos Anabell, boleśnie dobija się do mojej świadomości.

Zamknęłam się w łazience dobre półgodziny temu, ma prawo być zaniepokojona.

Rzucam zrezygnowane spojrzenie w stronę drzwi. Wiem, że jeśli chcę, by zostały tam gdzie są teraz, muszę szybko opuścić to pomieszczenie.

Ocieram łzy kilkoma ruchami dłoni, po czym odkręcam kran z zimną wodą. Delikatnie przemywam twarz i wycieram ją ręcznikiem.

To nie tak, że nie cieszę się, z powodu przebudzenia Jamesa. Tu chodzi o coś więcej… Strach przed tym, że znienawidzi mnie… I znienawidzi Syriusza… Przeze mnie. Jak mogłam być tak głupia?!

Wiedziałam, że muszę powiedzieć Jamesowi o tym pocałunku, nie umiałabym inaczej i Łapa pewnie też nie.

W duchu zastanawiam się, jak ja teraz spojrzę mu w oczy?! Przecież James zawsze ryzykował wszystkim, żeby tylko mnie chronić, przeze mnie został porwany i doprowadzony do takiego stanu. Ładnie mu się odpłaciłam, całując jego najlepszego przyjaciela, niemal brata.

Biorę głęboki wdech i _na raz, dwa, trzy_ opuszczam toaletę. Alicja odskakuje od drzwi w ostatniej chwili. Ignorując to, podeszłam do swojego łóżka i opadłam na nie przygnębiona.

— Lily, co się stało? — pyta Anabell siadając koło mnie.

Chwilę później dołącza do nas Alicja.

— To nic, dziewczyny — odpowiedziałam cicho, unikając ich spojrzenia.

Anabell, jakby to wyczuła, bo chwyciła delikatnie mój podbródek i zwróciła moją głowę, w swoją stronę. Nie wiedząc co powinnam zrobić, spuściłam wzrok.

— Liluś, spójrz na mnie — powiedziała uspokajającym tonem.

Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle nagle do głowy wpadła mi myśl, że Anabell powinna zostać lekarką. Dobro i empatia aż od niej emanowały, wydawała się stworzona by pomagać ludziom, była tak czuła na krzywdy innych.

W końcu spojrzałam jej w oczy, krzywiąc się delikatnie, gdyż wiedziałam, że z moich oczu odczyta całe moje samopoczucie, któremu daleko było do ideału.

— Dobrze, skoro to mamy już za sobą, uparciuchu — zaczęła, walcząc z drżeniem kącików ust — to teraz panna Evans, ładnie powie nam co się stało.

— Mówię poważnie dziewczyny, nic mi jest — spróbowałam je przekonać, jednak one były nie ugięte.

— Dosyć, Lily — powiedziała delikatnie lecz stanowczo, Alicja. — Zbyt długo uciekałaś od tej rozmowy. Widzimy przecież co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje. Oddaliłaś się od nas, Lily.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć, przeprosić, jednak Alicja uniosła rękę, dając mi znak, że jeszcze nie skończyła.

— Nie przepraszaj. Ostatni czas dla nas wszystkich był trudny. My tylko chcemy, żebyś wiedziała, że my zawsze będziemy tu dla ciebie.

Westchnęłam ciężko, po czym wysłałam dziewczyną słaby uśmiech.

— Dzięki… Tylko co z Dorcas… Ja i ona… Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio tak bardzo się oddaliłyśmy.

— Jej też nie jest łatwo, Lily — westchnęła Anabell. — Ta cała sytuacja z Syriuszem kompletnie ją rozbiła. Ona wciąż kocha go całym sercem… Syriusz niby zachował się uczciwie nie chcąc ciągnąc związku bez miłości, ale z drugiej strony i tak bardzo ją zranił.

— Ma mi za złe, że byłam z Syriuszem, prawda? — zapytałam, znając odpowiedź.

— Musisz dać jej trochę czasu. Porozmawiacie kiedy Dor ochłonie.

— Teraz powinnaś iść do dyrektora. Chyba chcesz zobaczyć Jamesa, prawda? — Uśmiechnęła się głupkowato. Walnęłam ją w ramie, jednocześnie czując jak moje serce przyśpiesza na dźwięk tego imienia.

— Spadaj, Carter! — warknęłam. — Ty się lepiej swoim Frankiem zajmij.

Alicja westchnęła tęsknie. Frank był rok starszy i odkąd skończył szkołę, widywali się jedynie w wybrane weekendy, poświęcone na wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Mimo rozłąki Alicja mówiła, że tak wielka miłość jak ich, przetrwa roczną rozłąkę. I wyglądała na to, że miała rację bo teraz gdy zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, wszystko wskazywało na to, że młodzi zakochani będą razem.

— Hej, Al, przecież ona nic nie wie — zawołała nagle Anabell.

— Masz rację, kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. — Alicja uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Popatrzyłam na nie zdziwiona. O czym one do diabła mówiły? Jakaś część mnie miała ochotę je zignorować i biec do Jamesa, jednak nie chcąc urazić przyjaciółek, uciszyłam swoją „gorszą stronę".

— O czym mówicie?

— Wczoraj widziałam się z Frankiem — zaczęła Alicja z rozmarzonym uśmiechem — zapytał mnie, czy po ukończeniu Hogwartu zamieszkam z nim. Frank jest w trakcie kursu na Aurora i Ministerstwo zapewniło mu mieszkanie.

— To cudownie — krzyknęłam szczerze, choć mój wzrok kierował się w stronę drzwi.

Alicja widząc to zaśmiała się.

— Idź już, Ruda, bo zaraz zaczniesz podskakiwać.

Posłałam jej oburzone spojrzenie, jednak byłam zniecierpliwiona, by wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję. Nim się obejrzałam, biegłam pośród dziwnych spojrzeń, w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.


	47. Rozdział 47 - Romeo i Julia

Stanęłam przed drzwiami na salę Jamesa. Serce waliło mi w piersi jak oszalałe. Drzwi otworzyły się, wyszli przez nie Remus i Peter. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się do mnie zachęcająco.

—Czeka na ciebie — powiedział, jakby w odpowiedzi, na niezadane, przeze mnie pytanie.

— Lily, czekaj!

Usłyszałam za sobą głos Syriusza.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę tak szybko, że Remus musiał mnie ratować przed upadkiem.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotałam zarumieniona.

Remus jedynie uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

Westchnęłam i zwróciłam się do Syriusza, który nawiasem mówiąc wyglądał, jak z wypadku samochodowego. Włosy miał rozczochrane, prawie tak bardzo jak James, a w oczach niepokój zmieszany ze szczęściem. Krótko mówiąc, wyglądał dokładnie tak jak ja.

— Syriusz, co ci się stało?

— Przybiegłem, kiedy tylko dowiedziałem się, że James się ocknął. Po drodze kilka razy się przewróciłem i wpadłem na kilka osób.

Podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po szyi, a ja zachichotałam nerwowo.

— My będziemy już szli. — Remus wskazał na siebie i Petera.

Patrzyłam przez chwilę jak nasi przyjaciele się oddalają. Stresowałam się bardziej niż mogę to wyrazić słowami. Serce tłukło się w mojej piersi, jak oszalałe. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić z dłońmi, więc w ostateczności schowałam je do kieszeni moich spodni.

— Syriuszu, ja… ja nie będę potrafiła go okłamać — powiedziałam cicho, wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię.

— Wiem, Evans, ja też… Chyba musimy powiedzieć mu prawdę.

— On nas znienawidzi. Nie mówiąc już o Dorcas. Masz pojęcie jak wściekła była, kiedy dowiedziała się z kim spędziłam weekend? Ona nie będzie chciała mnie znać.

— Porozmawiam z Dorcas. Między mną o nią, wszystko jest skończone, ona nie ma prawa nic ci zarzucić.

— Dzięki, Syriuszu — powiedziałam grobowym tonem — ale w sprawie Jamesa nic nie da się poradzić. Sami jesteśmy sobie winni.

— Masz rację, musimy ponieść konsekwencję naszych czynów.

Syriusz uchylił drzwi do sali, na której leży James i powoli wszedł do środka. Szłam zaraz za nim. Mimo że to chyba niemożliwe, miałam wrażenie, że moje serce jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyło. Wzięłam głęboki, uspokajający oddech, tak jak uczyła mnie mama, jednak nic to nie dało, wciąż byłam zdenerwowana.

Pierwszym co rzuciło mi się w oczy, był jego szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy tylko nas dostrzegł. Potem spoglądam w jego brązowe, wypełnione bezgraniczną miłością oczy, i przepadam. Siedzi na łóżku, ale kiedy zaczynam biec w jego stronę, wstaje nieco chwiejnie i rozkłada szeroko ramiona.

Padam w nie, stęskniona jego ciepła, dotyku, zapachu, spojrzenia. Zatapiam dłoń w jego włosach i myślę, że jeśli świat ma się skończyć, to ta chwila byłaby ku temu idealna.

Patrząc w jego oczy, tak pełne czułości, nie wiem jak mam mu powiedzieć, to co powiedzieć muszę. Nim mija minuta, ja zanoszę się rozpaczliwym szlochem.

— Lily? Lily skarbie, dlaczego płaczesz? — pyta zaskoczony i z lekka przerażony chłopak, głaszcząc mnie uspokajająco po plecach.

To jedynie pogarsza sytuację. Dźwięk, który wydobywa się mojego gardła jest tak głośny, że zaskakuje mnie samą.

— Lily, kochanie. Spokojnie, jestem przy Tobie.

Nie rozumiem co do mnie mówi. Całkowicie tracę nad sobą kontrolę. Nie docierają do mnie jego prośby ani nic innego. Obejmuję ramionami jego szyję i czepiam się go, niczym ostatniej deski ratunku.

— Liluś, co się stało?

Podnoszę na niego swoje załzawione spojrzenie.

 _ _Czy naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało, Jamesie Potterze?__

Dłonią przecieram oczy, choć jest to syzyfowa praca, bo nie mija kilka sekund, a zastępują je nowe łzy. Nie ma sensu dłużej tego przeciągać. Nie powinnam żyć iluzją. James mnie znienawidzi, a ukrywanie tego przed nim, czy przedłużanie nadejścia nieuniknionego, nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Spoglądam więc w jego brązowe oczy i całuję, pragnąc po raz ostatni, posmakować tych ust. Jestem pewna, że to ostatni raz, gdy James oddaje mój pocałunek z takim zapałem i miłością.

Nasze języki splatają się w tańcu tak namiętnym, że prawie można czuć go w powietrzu. Moje ręce wplatają się w jego włosy. Staram się zapamiętać tą chwilę całą sobą. Zapamiętać jego smak, zapach, dreszcz, o które przyprawia mnie jego dotyk. Muszę to zapamiętać, bo oto, Romeo zaraz znienawidzi swoją Julię.

Odrywamy się od siebie, a mnie brakuje tchu. Chowam głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. James wciąż pachnie… Sama nie wiem czym. Nigdy nie potrafię tego określić. To nie jest wanilia, ale mogę wyczuć w nim, jej delikatną nutę.

— Znienawidzisz mnie, po tym co zaraz ci powiem — szepczę w jego szyję, a on delikatnie drży.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię znienawidzić, głuptasie?

Śmieje się cicho, całując mnie we włosy. Zaciskam mocno oczy, chcąc wyryć w pamięci to uczucie, które włada mną, ilekroć ten oto mężczyzna zbliża się do mnie.

Biorę głęboki wdech i wyznaję mu wszystko, nim znów się rozmyślę. Jego ramiona nagle sztywnieją. Odsuwa się ode mnie i patrzy to na Syriusza to znów na mnie.

— Żartujesz, prawda?

— James… — podchodzę do niego i próbuję złapać go za rękę, jednak on ją wyrywa.

— Byłem bliski śmierci, leżałem w tym cholernym szpitalu, bez świadomości… Cholera! Byłaś pierwszą moją myślą, po przebudzeniu, a ty mi mówisz, że całowałaś się z moim przyjacielem?!

— James, proszę…

— A ty?! — zwraca się do Syriusza. — Myślałem, że nasza przyjaźń więcej dla ciebie znaczy.

— Przepraszam, stary.

— Gdzieś mam twoje przeprosiny! — warczy wściekły chłopak.

Siada na łóżku i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Oddycha niespokojnie i z trudem. Moja twarz natomiast zalana jest łzami. Syriusz stoi z boku załamany.

— Wynoście się! — syczy w końcu James, nie podnosząc na nas wzroku.

Nie ruszam się z miejsca, podobnie jak Syriusz.

— Ogłuchliście?! Wynoście się stąd! Nie chcę was widzieć!

Wybiegam z sali załamana. Kiedy biegnę do wyjścia ze szpitala, ludzie dziwnie mi się przyglądają. To bez znaczenie. Wybiegam na zimny deszcz, który cudownie chłodzi moje, rozpalone z jakiegoś powodu, ciało.

Biegnę przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi, których potrącam. W końcu docieram do małej kawiarni. Kiedy byłam mała, często odwiedzałam to miejsce z rodzicami. Mam wrażenie, jakby to było w innym, lepszym życiu. Wzdycham ciężko i podaję zamówienie kelnerce, która patrzy na mnie zaniepokojona.

— Czy coś się stało? — pyta nagle dziewczyna, siedząca niedaleko. — Nazywam się Marlena, Marlena McKinnon. — Uśmiecha się przyjaźnie.

Jest najwyżej rok lub dwa starsza ode mnie. Jestem pewna, że skądś znam jej twarz.

— Chodziłaś do Hogwartu, prawda?

— Znamy się? — pyta marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

— Myślę, że znam cię z widzenia.

— Skończyłam Hogwart dwa lata temu… A Ty, jak się nazywasz?

— Lily, Lily Evans… — mruczę.

Oczy mojej towarzyszki, błyskają zrozumieniem.

— Ta Evans, za którą zawsze uganiał się James Potter, słynny Huncwot? — pyta z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Patrzę przez chwilę na nią, po czym znów wybucham płaczem.


	48. Rozdział 48 - Pozwól zapomnieć

Marlena okazała się być bardzo miłą dziewczyną. Nieco przeraziłam ją swoim atakiem histerii, jednak w końcu udało jej się, nieco mnie uspokoić. Spędziłam z nią miłe dwie godziny, przy mocnej kawie, w skupieniu słuchając o tym, jak dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa i jak nie spodobało się to jej rodzicom. Później przyszła kolej na moją opowieść. Dziewczyna była bardzo wdzięcznym słuchaczem i prawdę mówią, wcale nie czułam się, jakbym rozmawiała z nią pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Uważam, że powinnaś porozmawiać ze swoją przyjaciółką. Ma na imię Dorcas, prawda? - zapytała delikatnie.

Skinęłam niechętnie głową. Nie uśmiechało mi się rozmawiać z Doris. Szczerze to bałam się, że zarobie od niej porządnego siniaka na twarzy. Właściwie to zasłużyłam sobie na to... Zachowałam się, jak ostatnia suka.

W końcu obie, i ja i Marlena, stwierdziłyśmy, że czas na nas. Ona wróciła do domu, do rodziców a ja do Hogwartu.

Przemierzałam korytarze, cała spięta. Wiedziałam, że Marlena ma rację, muszę porozmawiać z Dorcas. Weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego i wzrokiem namierzyłam moją przyjaciółkę. Siedziała sama, obok okna i przyglądała się szalejącej za nim burzy. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do niej powoli.

\- Dor, chyba musimy porozmawiać – powiedziałam cicho, nienawidząc samej siebie.

\- Ja... Ja już wszystko wiem, Lily – odpowiedziała mi równie cicho – Nie winię Cię... Każdy z nas ma prawo do błędu... Ale Lily, powiedz, że między Tobą a Syriuszem nic nie będzie. Merlinie, tego bym nie zniosła.

Ukucnęłam przy niej i delikatnie chwyciłam ją za rękę.

\- Obiecuję Ci, Dor... Syriusz i ja... Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby go pocałować... Przepraszam. Bardzo jesteś zła?

\- Nie jestem zła... Nie na Ciebie, w każdym razie... Jestem zła na siebie... Bo nie mogę być osobą, której pragnąłby Syriusz...

Pod koniec wypowiedzi, z oczu mojej przyjaciółki popłynęły łzy. Nie myśląc wiele, przygarnęłam ją do siebie i przytuliłam mocno.

\- Wygląda na to, że obie jesteśmy teraz singlami – westchnęłam cicho w jej włosy.

\- Jak to? Przecież James się obudził.

\- Owszem, obudził się... Ale nie chce mnie znać. Powiedziałam mu o pocałunku.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Sama jestem sobie winna. To była moja decyzja i teraz muszę ponieść jej konsekwencję.

\- Nie mów tak, Lily. Byłaś pijana, nie chciałaś tego zrobić.

\- Ale zrobiłam, Dor, i tylko to ma znaczenie.

\- On Cię kocha... Wybaczy Ci – powiedziała Meadowes pewnym głosem.

\- Nie wybaczy – te słowa ledwo przechodzą mi przez gardło. - Za bardzo go zraniłam... Sama sobie nie umiem tego wybaczyć. Gdybym była na jego miejscu, nie odezwałabym się do siebie do końca życia.

\- Przesadzasz, to był tylko pocałunek.

\- Dor, powinno być na odwrót. To ja powinnam Cię zapewniać, że to był jedynie pocałunek a Ty, powinnaś mówić, że mi tego nie wybaczysz.

\- Chyba masz rację – zachichotała nerwowo moja przyjaciółka.

\- Mówię poważnie, nie pocieszaj mnie. Przez to czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

Nagle Dorcas otaksowała mnie, pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem.

\- Przecież Ty jesteś cała morka. Idziemy do dormitorium. Musisz zdjąć z siebie te mokre ciuchy, za nim się przeziębisz.

\- Tak jest, mamo...

Za to ostatnie zarobiłam lekkie uderzenie w tył głowy.

Leżąc w wannie, myślałam, jak wielkie mam szczęście, że Dorcas mi wybaczyła. A jednak, gdy tylko myślałam o Jamesie, miałam ochotę wsadzić głowę pod wodę i czekać tam, aż w świat walnie jakaś wielka asteroida.

* * *

Następne dni nie były zbyt miłe. Dziewczyny wciąż mnie pocieszały i owszem to bardzo miłe z ich strony, tyle tylko, że po jakimś czasie robiło się to okropnie męczące.

Jeśli wcześniej miałam jakiekolwiek nadzieje, że James mi wybaczy, to jego powrót do szkoły odebrał mi je całkowicie. Ignorował mnie! Udawał, że nie istnieję! Traktował mnie jak powietrze. Kiedy chciałam z nim porozmawiać, odwracał się, udając, że nie słyszy.

OWTM'my były potwornie ciężkie i bałam się, że ich nie zaliczę.

Później ogłoszona bal absolwentów, na który nie miałam zamiaru iść. Dorcas została zaproszona, przez Puchona z naszego rocznika, Ricka. Alicja szła sama, a Anabell szła z Remusem, jako przyjaciele.

W dzień balu, w Pokoju Wspólnym było bardzo pusto. Siedziałam, trzymając w ręce jakąś książkę, kiedy nagle ktoś usiadł obok mnie.

Moje serce zamarło. James.

Nic nie mówiłam. Pozwoliłam by cisza, wypełniła miejsce między nami.

W końcu, to on pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Chciałbym Ci wybaczyć, Lily – powiedział cicho, a mi w oczach zebrały się łzy – Chciałbym, ale potrafię. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mnie zraniłaś. Ty i Syriusz. Myślę, że to już koniec. Było naprawdę fajnie... ale ja nie potrafię Ci wybaczyć... Sam Twój widok, sprawia mi ból.

\- Chcesz nas tak po prostu przekreślić? - pytam zrozpaczona – James, przepraszam. Ten pocałunek to była chwila słabości... Byłeś... Merlinie, nie miałam pojęcia czy się obudzisz, tak bardzo cierpiałam. Byłam pijana, to wszystko się we mnie nagromadziło... James, przepraszam.

\- Lily, długo nad tym myślałem, i myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli o sobie zapomnimy. Uwierz mi, ta decyzja nie przychodzi mi łatwo. Wciąż Cię kocham, ale... Ale nie mogę być w kimś, kto tak bardzo mnie zawiódł. Może przesadzam, może faktycznie robię z igły widły, ale uważam, że tak będzie lepiej.

\- James...

\- Nie pisz do mnie Lily... Myślę, że to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Jutro wyjeżdżamy, wkraczamy w dorosłe życie... Proszę, daj mi o sobie zapomnieć.

\- Kocham Cię, James! - wstaję z kanapy, na której siedzimy. On również to robi. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że to niezdecydowanie błyska w jego oczach, ale wtedy on uśmiecha się smutno. Zbliża się powoli i całuje mnie we włosy.

\- Żegnaj, Lily Evans.

\- James, nie rób mi tego! Błagam!

Ale jest już za późno. James Potter, jest już w połowie drogi do dormitorium. Łzy swobodnie płyną po moich policzkach, ale nie zwracam na nie uwagi. Biegnę do swojego dormitorium i padam na łóżko, zwijając się kłębek. Chce umrzeć. Tak bardzo chcę umrzeć.

Szlocham rozpaczliwie. To tak bardzo boli.

James mnie zostawił.

Już mnie nie kocha.

Nie chce mnie znać.

Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.

Nagle, w głowie błyska mi myśl, że ostatnio tak wiele płaczę, że cudem jest iż nie zabrakło mi jeszcze łez.

Dorcas wraca pierwsza z balu, narzekając, że Rick podczas tańca podeptał jej nogi. Milknie, kiedy dostrzega stan w jakim się znajduję. Podchodzi i o nic nie pytając, po prostu mnie przytula.

\- Nie płacz, skarbie. Będzie dobrze... - mruczy cicho, kojącym głosem.

\- Zostawił mnie... - mamroczę co chwilę, przez łzy. Dor, wciąż jest spokojna. Nie pogania mnie ani nie zbywa. Pozwala mi się wypłakać.

W końcu dołącza do nas Alicja a około godzinę później, Anabell. Wciąż jestem cała zapłakana i dziewczyny wspólnie próbują mnie pocieszyć. Nie wychodzi im to i kończy się tak, że wszystkie nie przespałyśmy ani chwili. Dorcas pakuje resztę moich rzeczy i kiedy przychodzi czas, razem wsiadamy do powozów ciągniętych przez Testrale. Dziwne jest uczucie, że robimy to po raz ostatni. Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę Hogwartu... ani Jamesa. Może kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy, może natkniemy się na siebie na Pokątnej... Może spotkam go kiedyś na peronie 9 i 3/4, kiedy będzie odprowadzał na pociąg swoje dziecko.

Ta myśl wywołuję u mnie prawdziwy atak histerii, i przerażone dziewczyny nie mają pojęcia co robić. W pociągu sytuacja jedynie się pogarsza. W końcu nasz przedział odwiedza Remus, który jakimś cudem ma w kufrze eliksir uspokajający. Idzie po niego i kiedy wraca podaje mi go. To nieco mnie uspokaja. Właściwie lepszym określeniem, byłoby: otumania. Czułam się, jakby nagle odcięto mnie od wszystkich moich uczuć. Chciałam płakać, ale nagle nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie dlaczego.

Przespałam spokojnie resztę drogi do Londynu. Dopiero po dotarciu na miejsce, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam co ze sobą zrobić. Po śmierci rodziców, razem z Petunią sprzedałyśmy dom. Dorcas dostrzega moje zagubienie.

\- Zatrzymasz się u mnie na jakiś czas – mówi cicho – Dla mnie to żaden problem a i moi rodzice Cię lubią.

Szczerze, ostatni raz rodziców Dorcas widziałam dobre cztery lata temu, jednak mojej przyjaciółce nie robi to żadnej różnicy.

Łapię mnie za rękę i teleportujemy się prosto pod jej dom. Nigdy nie byłam u Dorcas, więc dech zapiera mi w piersi, kiedy widzę olbrzymi dom. Przed nim stoi równie imponująca, marmurowa fontanna.

\- Mieszkasz w pałacu – mówię oniemiała.

Moja przyjaciółka chichocze cicho.

\- Daj spokój.

Idę za nią przez ogromny korytarz. Luksus aż bije od tego domu. Doris prowadzi mnie do jadalni.

\- Zaczekaj tutaj, porozmawiam z rodzicami.

\- Może ja nie powinnam...

\- Przestań głupia, musimy wybrać Ci pokój. Mama i tata nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, żebyś zatrzymała się u nas. Ten dom jest ogromny. A oni i tak nigdy nie mają dla mnie czasu. Będą się cieszyć, że nie czuję się samotna.

\- Jesteś pewna? Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu... Dorcas, dlaczego wyczarowałaś patelnie... cholera! Au!

\- Patelnie jeden, Evans zero – Dorcas zaśmiała się wdzięcznie i nim zdążyłam zareagować, wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Było urządzone na bogato, jak chyba wszystko w tym domu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Wiedziałam oczywiście, że Dorcas jest bogata, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż tak.

Po kilku minutach Dorcas wraca z powrotem, z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mówiłam, że mają nic przeciwko... Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja jestem padnięta. Nie spałyśmy całą noc... Chodź, pokażę Ci twój pokój.

Dostałam pokój, naprzeciw pokoju mojej przyjaciółki. Był on na drugim piętrze i można było wyjść z niego na balkon. Odłożyłam swoje rzeczy na bok i pierwszym co zrobiłam, było właśnie wyjście na ów balkon.

\- Cudowny widok – powiedziałam do Dorcas, która stała w drzwiach. Ta uśmiechnęła się jedynie i zostawiła mnie samą.

Stałam jak głupia na balkonie, przez dobre pół godziny. Widok był naprawdę niesamowity. Wielki las ciągnął się w oddali, wytwarzając wokół siebie, aurę tajemniczości. Nim jednak zaczynał się las, rozciągało się piękne, niebieskie jezioro. Patrzyłam na to wszystko urzeczona. Tworzyło to naprawdę magiczny widok. Niebo powoli zaczynało robić się różowo-pomarańczowe. Podróż z Hogwartu do Londynu zabrała nam naprawdę wiele czasu.

Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już nigdy nie zobaczę tego wielkiego zamczyska... Już nigdy nie poczuję dominującej w nim, w tak cudowny sposób, magii.

Czułam, że nie zasnę, nie było sensu żebym kładła się spać. Siedziałam więc na balkonie, dopóki niebo nie zrobiło się granatowe. Dopiero wówczas poczułam skutki nie przespanej nocy. Do pokoju dobudowana była łazienka. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i przebrałam się w piżamę.

Było ciepło, więc kołdra nie była mi potrzebna.

W duchu dziwiłam się, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze wczoraj było tak koszmarnie zimno, a dziś jest wręcz upalnie. Z tą myślą zasnęłam.

* * *

Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Wstałam ledwie przytomna i otworzyłam je.

\- Dorcas? O co chodzi?

\- Jak to, o co? Jest dziewiąta, pora na śniadanie – zaświergotała radośnie a ja miałam ochotę zdzielić ją poduszką. Moja głowa była cała obolała, a jej radosny i _głośny,_ ton, bynajmniej nie poprawiał mojego samopoczucia.

\- Spałaś w ogóle? Wyglądasz koszmarnie...

\- Dzięki Dorcas...

\- Wybacz, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć... Doprowadź się do porządku, przyjdę za dwadzieścia minut i zejdziemy na śniadanie.

Dwadzieścia minut później, siedziałam już w olbrzymiej jadalni. Dorcas siedziała obok mnie i paplała wesoło. Chyba chciała poprawić mi humor, ale niezbyt jej się to udawało. Wtedy do jadalni weszli państwo Meadowes. Wstałam i uścisnęłam obojgu dłoń.

\- Aleś wyrosła Lily. Kiedy ostatnio Cię widzieliśmy miałaś trzynaście lat, byłaś jeszcze taka młodziutka. A teraz proszę, jesteście już z Dorcas młodymi kobietami.

\- Pani się za to, w ogóle nie zmieniła, pani Meadowes – uśmiechnęłam się do kobiety.

\- Dziękuję skarbie. Jedzmy już, ja i Harold śpieszymy się do pracy. Jeśli chcecie możecie zaprosić znajomych, nas nie będzie aż do wieczora.

\- A to mi nowość – mruknęła gorzko Dorcas, grzebiąc niemrawo widelcem w swojej jajecznicy.

\- Zachowuj się Dorcas – upomniała ją matka – Dobrze wiesz, że praca jest w życiu ważna.

\- Ale wy zachowuje się, jakby była ważniejsza ode mnie. Poza tym, mamy tyle pieniędzy, że spokojnie moglibyście rzucić prace.

\- Dorcas, rozmawialiśmy o tym tyle razy, ja i twój tata lubimy swoje prace.

\- I przez nie, nie macie nigdy dla mnie czasu!

\- Dosyć tego, młoda damo – pani Meadowes wstała gwałtownie od stołu – Porozmawiamy, kiedy się uspokoisz...

\- Nie porozmawiamy! Przecież nie starczy Ci czasu! Idź już sobie do tej swojej kochanej pracy! I wiesz co?! Najlepiej już nie wracaj!

Moja przyjaciółka również wstała od stołu i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Pani Meadowes przez chwilę patrzyła na drzwi wściekła, po czym wyszła drugim wyjściem.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałaś to oglądać, Lily – odezwał się pan Meadowes – Ostatnio Dorcas i Rachel, wciąż się kłócą, kiedy Dor wraca do domu. Córka zarzuca nam, że nigdy nie mamy dla niej czasu i przedkładamy pracę nad nią, ale to nie prawda. Chcemy zapewnić jej dobrą przyszłość, żeby mogła utrzymać ten dom, kiedy nas zabraknie i żeby nie musiała się nigdy martwić.

\- Rozumiem... Ja... Ja chyba pójdę poszukać Dorcas...

\- Oczywiście, idź Lily, porozmawiaj z nią, może Ciebie posłucha.

\- Do widzenia, panie Meadowes.

Weszłam na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowały się nasze pokoje. Z pokoju Dorcas, usłyszałam cichy szloch. Zapukałam delikatnie, po czym uchyliłam drzwi. Moja przyjaciółka siedziała na łóżku, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę i płakała cicho.

\- Dorcas... Czemu płaczesz? - nagle ogarnęła mnie ochota, by przekląć samą siebie, za tak durne pytanie.

\- Oni traktują mnie jak zbędny balast – powiedziała przecierając oczy – Zawsze tak było. Wychowały mnie niańki i cholerne Skrzaty Domowe. Oni zawsze pracowali. Wyjazd do Francji nic nie zmienił, odesłali mnie do Beauxbatons i było tak jak zawsze. Długo namawiałam ich na powrót do Anglii. Tłumaczyłam im, że tam jestem samotna, nie mam przyjaciół... I wiesz czemu wróciliśmy...? Bo mieli dosyć moich nalegań. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak ucieszyłam się, kiedy Cię spotkałam. Pamiętasz, wtedy koło twojego domu. Wracałaś ze sklepu z ubraniami, następnego dnia miałaś mieć randkę z Potterem. Byłam tam dlatego, że miałam nadzieję Cię spotkać. Okropnie za tobą tęskniłam. Na początku pisałyśmy listy, ale z czasem nasz kontakt się urwał.

\- Pamiętam – westchnęłam – Nie wiem co powinnam Ci powiedzieć...

\- Cud! Lily Evans, czegoś nie wie!

\- Spadaj! Już Ci przeszło? Masz dziwne wahania nastrojów... Może Ty w ciąży jesteś! Tylko kto jest ojcem...? Czyżby to był Rick?

\- Evans, nie przeginaj...

\- Ale przyznasz, Meadowes, że między tobą, a naszym drogim Puchonem, przez większość plebsu, nazywany Rickiem, coś jest, prawda?

\- No cóż, Rick jest bardzo miły i chyba coś do mnie czuje... Ale dla mnie to jeszcze za wcześnie – powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok – Wciąż myślę o Syriuszu...

Nagle Dorcas zerwała się z łóżka, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

\- Dosyć tego! Nie spędzimy tego dnia użalając się nad sobą!

\- Nie? - spytałam inteligentnie

\- Nie! - potwierdziła bezlitośnie moja przyjaciółka – Pójdziemy... O, już wiem! Pójdziemy na wycieczkę po lesie...

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...

\- To cudowny pomysł. Co może się stać?

* * *

\- Co może się stać?! Ja Cię zamorduję, Dorcas! Nie pomyślałaś, że możemy się zgubić?!

\- Byłam w tym lesie tysiące razy, nie myślałam, że się zgubimy...

\- Czemu do cholery nie możemy się deportować?!

\- Nie mam pojęcia – jęknęła Dorcas.

\- Zamorduję Cię!

\- Przepraszam...

\- Dobra, pomyślmy spokojnie... Z której strony przyszłyśmy?

\- Lily...

\- Zamknij się Dorcas, próbuję myśleć...

\- Lily...

\- Powiedziałam cicho, Dor... W ogóle, to co to za wycie?

\- Lily...

\- Przestań Dorcas...

\- EVANS DO CHOLERY! DZISIAJ JEST CHOLERNA PEŁNIA!

\- O w cholerę... Czemu dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?! - moja przyjaciółka posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie i zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej dochodzące z niedaleka wycie.

\- Dorcas, co tu robi wilkołak? - zapytałam przerażona nie na żarty. Aż za dobrze pamiętam co stało się z twarzą Anabell, kiedy zbliżyła się do wilkołaka i jeszcze lepiej pamiętam, co stałoby się ze mną, gdyby nie James.

\- Nie gadaj, tylko uciekaj! - warknęła Meadowes i pociągnęła mnie za rękę.

Biegłyśmy jak szalone, a kroki bestii za nami również przyśpieszyły. Byłam przerażona. Sięgnęłam po różdżkę i zaklęłam szpetnie, kiedy jej tam nie znalazłam.

\- Dorcas... - byłam bliska łez – Zostawiłam różdżkę w domu...

\- O kurwa... Ja pierdziele, ja też! - krzyknęła przerażona – Merlinie, to koniec!

Powiedziała to dokładnie w chwili, w której przewróciłam się i upadłam na twardą ziemię.

\- Evans, wstawaj!

\- Nie mogę, skręciłam kostkę! Biegnij Dorcas! Sprowadzisz pomoc!

\- Zwariowałaś?! Nie zostawię Cię!

Nie trwało długo, kiedy wilkołak nas dogonił. Z bliska wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż sobie wyobrażałam. Był zdecydowanie większy niż Lunatyk. Zamachnął się swoją wielką łapą i kiedy już myślałam, że to koniec, czyjeś zaklęcie odrzuciło go do tyłu.

\- Tata!

\- Nie ma czasu, dziewczyny, uciekajcie zanim się ocknie.

\- Lily ma skręconą kostkę.

Pan Meadowes wziął mnie na ręce, a ja czułam jak się rumienie. Szliśmy naprawdę szybko, jednak nim doszliśmy do domu minęła ponad godzina. Musiałyśmy naprawdę daleko zawędrować. Pani Meadowes już na nas czekała. Ledwie przekroczyliśmy teren posiadłości, wybiegła nam na powitanie.

\- Wilkołak się tu nie dostanie? Nie przyjdzie za naszym zapachem? - zapytałam zaniepokojona

\- Na dom jest nałożona masa zaklęć ochronnych – uspokoił mnie pan Meadowes.

* * *

Siedzieliśmy w salonie. Pani Meadowes, która jest Uzdrowicielką, zajęła się moją kostką.

\- Co wam strzeliło do głowy, żeby iść do lasu w czasie pełni?! W dodatku bez różdżek! Różdżki ZAWSZE ma się przy sobie. Dobrze chociaż, że zostawiłyście karteczkę! Wiecie co mogło się stać, gdybym nie przyszedł na czas?!

\- Przepraszam tato... To był mój pomysł... Lily mówiła, że nie powinnyśmy, ale ja jej nie posłuchałam... To było głupie, przepraszam.

\- Dorcas... - pani Meadowes wzięła głęboki oddech – Kochanie nie jesteśmy źli... Po prostu nie znieślibyśmy, gdyby coś Ci się stało...

\- Przepraszam mamo...

\- Idźcie już do pokoi, na pewno jesteście śpiące... Lily, jak twoja kostka...

\- Dobrze pani Meadowes, dziękuję.

* * *

Następny dzień spędziłyśmy, opalając się w ogrodzie. Słońce atakowało ze zdwojoną siłą, więc korzystałyśmy z okazji, co jakiś czas mocząc się w basenie.

Kiedy zmęczyłyśmy się pływaniem, wyłożyłyśmy się na trawie i leżałyśmy w ciszy.

\- Myślałaś już co chciałabyś robić? - zapytała nagle Dorcas.

\- Szczerze to w tym całym zamieszaniu kompletnie nie miałam na to czasu... Może Uzdrowiciel... To ciekawa praca a przedmioty, których wymagają mam opanowane na przyzwoitym poziomie.

\- Ale to bardzo czasochłonna praca – mruknęła Dorcas, wydymając usta.

\- Daj spokój, nie zamienię w twoją mamę – uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco – A Ty? Co chciałabyś robić?

\- Sama nie wiem... Na razie poczekam na wyniki OWTM'ów i wtedy coś zdecyduję.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł.

\- Wiesz, na razie chciałabym uniezależnić się od rodziców... Może poproszę ich o jakieś pieniądze na start i coś wynajmę...

\- Mam jeszcze pieniądze ze sprzedaży domu rodziców... Możemy wynająć coś razem. Alicja mieszka z Frankiem, a przynajmniej zamieszka już nie długo, ale Anabell nie ma żadnych planów.

\- Możemy z nią porozmawiać, ale na razie chciałabym cieszyć się wakacjami. Nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy. I nawet nie próbuj mi mówić, że nie chcesz sprawiać kłopotu – zagroziła mi placem, widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć – Nie jesteś żadnym kłopotem głuptasie.

* * *

Odkąd ostatni raz widziałam Jamesa Pottera, minęły prawie trzy miesiące. W tym czasie doszły nasze wyniki naszych egzaminów. Obie z Dorcas postanowiłyśmy odłożyć na jakiś czas pracę i zająć się po prostu sobą. Po długiej dyskusji, państwo Meadowes, zgodzili się, żebym dokładała się do budżetu rodzinnego, choć ich zdaniem było to całkowicie zbędne i przyjmowali ode mnie minimalną kwotę. Nie musiałam się martwić o pieniądze, naprawdę miałam ich sporo.

Jak już mówiłam, nie miałam od Jamesa absolutnie żadnych wiadomości przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, zresztą tak jak od reszty Huncwotów. Nie pokazywałam tego, ale naprawdę zabolało mnie, że James, tak łatwo o mnie zapomniał. Anabell odwiedzała nas dość często, jednak Alicja była zbyt zajęta planowaniem ślubu. Frank oświadczył się jej już jakiś czas temu i w końcu, kiedy dziewczyna skończyła Hogwart, mogli wprowadzić swoje plany w życie.

Było już późne popołudnie. Siedziałyśmy w pokoju Dor, grając w szachy, kiedy do pokoju wpadł jak burza, pan Meadowes.

\- Atak na Pokątną – oznajmił, nim zdążyłyśmy o coś zapytać – Potrzebujemy każdej pomocy.

Nie myśląc z Dorcas wiele, chwyciłyśmy różdżki i wybiegłyśmy przed dom, razem z jej tatą, skąd się deportowałyśmy*

Walka już trwała. Włączyłyśmy się z Dor, jednak po chwili straciłam moją przyjaciółkę z oczu. Nie miałam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, walka za bardzo mnie pochłonęła.

Śmierciożerców było mnóstwo, o wiele więcej niż nas.

Nagle, wielki szyld księgarni runął. Byłam zbyt oszołomiona ogromnym hukiem by się ruszyć. Widziałam zielone światło, które pędziło wprost na mnie, a jednak nie potrafiłam się ruszyć.

 _Może to dobrze – pomyślałam nagle – Może tak musi być..._

Nim jednak dosięgnęło mnie zabijające przekleństwo, ktoś odepchnął mnie mocno na bok.

\- Oszalałaś Evans?!

\- Syriusz?!

\- Nie, Merlin, wiesz? Rusz się z tej ziemi zanim Cię zabiją!

* * *

Walka trwała naprawdę długo. Byłam już wykończona, a końca wciąż nie było widać. Syriusz zmył się, zaraz po tym jak ocalił mi życie i więcej go nie widziałam.

Minęły godziny, nim w końcu Śmierciożercy się poddali. Miałam kilka porządnych ran, jednak żadna z nich nie zagrażała mojemu życiu.

Chodziłam więc po magicznej ulicy i pomagałam osobom, które tego potrzebowały.

Znałam wiele zaklęć leczniczych, interesowałam się tym, a po naszym wypadzie do Blood Manor, naprawdę się do tego przyłożyłam.

Nagle podbiegł do mnie Syriusz.

\- Evans, znasz jakieś zaklęcia tamujące krwawienie? - zapytał a kiedy skinęłam głową, nie czekając na nic więcej, pociągnął mnie za rękę.

\- Przyprowadziłem pomoc – zawołał do Remus, który klęczał nad kimś.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam i zaniemówiłam, kiedy Remus odsłonił Jamesa, całego we krwi.

\- Smarkerus czymś w niego walnął. Nie wiem czym, to coś z czarnej magii – wyjaśnił roztrzęsiony Remus, cały ubrudzony krwią przyjaciela.

\- Spokojnie... - powiedziałam sama do siebie, klękając przy chłopaku, którego wciąż cholernie kochałam. - Dam sobie z tym radę... Cholera, żeby tylko zadziałało...

\- Lily – nagle James chwycił mnie za rękę a mnie przypomniały się nasze wszystkie pocałunki, wszystkie spędzone razem chwile. - Nie zapomniałem – wyszeptał – Niech Cię szlag, Evans, wciąż Cię kocham.

\- Evans, pomóż mu! - warknął blady Syriusz – Nie widzisz ile krwi stracił! Później będziecie wyznawać sobie dozgonną miłość.

Syriusz miał rację, musiałam coś zrobić. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i zaczęłam poruszać nią, nad piersią Jamesa, wcześniej rozpinając jego koszulę.

\- Vulnera sanentur...Vulnera sanentur...Vulnera sanentur...

Rany James się zasklepiły a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą.

\- Stracił dużo krwi, zabierzcie go do szpitala – mruknęłam i nim mięli szansę coś powiedzieć, teleportowałam się przed dom Dorcas.

* Na dom są nałożone zaklęcia ochronne, więc nie można się teleportować z środka ani do środka.


	49. Rozdział 49 - Wciąż go kocham

Od ataku na Pokątną, byłam bardzo niespokojna. Wciąż odpływałam gdzieś myślami i martwiłam tym Dorcas, która stale próbowała wyciągnąć ode mnie, co tak właściwie się stało. Zbywałam ją krótkim „Nic mi nie jest", jednak moja przyjaciółka nie dawała się na to nabrać.

Nie przejmowałam się jednak Dorcas, która wciąż knuła jak wyciągnąć ze mnie, co mnie dręczy. Podejrzewam nawet, że rozpatrywała kupienie Veritaserum… Jak już mówiłam, nie przejmowałam się Dorcas, miałam na głowie ważniejszy problem, którym był nie kto inny, jak James Potter.

Odkąd wtedy na Pokątnej powiedział mi, że wciąż mnie kocha, nie przespałam spokojnie ani jednej nocy. W uszach wciąż brzmiało mi echo jego słów „Wciąż Cię kocham, Evans". Państwo Meadowes, również przyglądali mi się ze zmartwieniem. Może nie byłam ich córką, ale w ciągu trzech miesięcy, które spędziłam w ich domu, naprawdę się do mnie przywiązali, zresztą ja do nich również. Cudownie było iść gdzieś, wiedząc, że ktoś będzie się o Ciebie martwił, tą jedyną w swoim rodzaju, rodzicielską troską. Nie zaznałam tego uczucia od śmierci mamy i taty. Nie tak dawno odwiedziłam ich grób. Padał wtedy rzęsisty deszcz a pioruny co kilka minut uderzające, to tu, to tam, były czymś zupełnie normalnym. Lato dobiegło końca i zwiewne, letnie sukienki musiały odczekać swój czas w szafie, nim znów się je założy. Prawdę mówiąc taka pogoda, o wiele bardziej mi pasowała od letnich upałów, które przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy.

Od ataku na Pokątną, minął niemal tydzień, byłam akurat z Alicją, Dorcas i Anabell w sklepie u Madame Malkin, której moja blond włosa przyjaciółka zleciła uszycie swojego ślubnego stroju, gdy w ręce wpadła mi pewna sportowa gazeta. Kartkowałam ją znudzona a dziewczyny trajkotały o czymś wesoło. Ja sama nie miałam głowy do rozmów. Wtedy natrafiłam na pewien artykuł.

 ** _SZUKAJĄCY ANGLII ROBI FURORĘ! TYLKO U NAS, WYWIAD ZE SŁAWNYM SZUKAJĄCYM, JAMESEM POTTEREM, KTÓRY ZASTĄPIŁ STEPHANIE BARKLEY, CZY JEST TAK DOBRY, JAK ONA?!_**

 _Młody, aczkolwiek niezwykle utalentowany, James Potter, który nie tak dawno został przyjęty na pozycję Szukającego w reprezentacji Anglii, robi niezwykle szybką karierę. Niesamowite jest, jak ten młody chłopak (17l.) w profesjonalny wręcz sposób, prowadzi miotłę. Zadziwiającym jest również, że w tak młodym wieku, został przyjęty do tak wysoko ustawionej rangą, drużyny. Podobno James Potter, zachwycił na sprawdzianie swoją niezwykłą zwinnością i spostrzegawczością._

 _Od czasu wstąpienia młodego Pottera do drużyny, ich wyniki na treningach znacznie się poprawiły. Jeśli zagrają tak na najbliższym meczu, to Anglia ma w tym w tym sezonie szansę na mistrzostwo._

 _Pod spodem zamieszczamy wywiad z młodym sportowcem, który przeprowadziła z nim dla państwa, Dolores Skeeter:_

 _(D.S.) – Witaj James… Mogę tak do Ciebie mówić, prawda?_

 _(J.P.) – Witaj Dolores, oczywiście, mów do mnie jak Ci wygodnie…_

 _(D.S.) – Zacznijmy więc… Masz siedemnaście lat i już jesteś sławny… Ale powiedz mi, czy sława to same korzyści…?_

 _(J.P.) – Och, oczywiście, że nie… Bycie sławnym ma sporo wad, jednak nie przeczę, miłym jest iść przez ulicę i słyszeć szepty „To ten sławny Szukający"._

 _(D.S.) – A co uważasz za główną zaletę sławy?_

 _(J.P) – Nie można się odpędzić od dziewczyn (Śmieje się) Choć przyznaję, że bywa to uciążliwe…_

 _(D.S.) – Powiedz mój drogi, jest w twoim życiu jakaś wyjątkowa kobieta?_

 _(J.P.) – Zostawmy ten temat…_

 _(D.S.) – Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz… Więc może opowiesz nam o twoim, zbliżającym się meczu?_

 _(J.P.) – NASZYM meczu, nie jestem w drużynie sam. Niebawem gramy mecz, który zdecyduje czy przejdziemy dalej. Jeśli nam się to uda, to następny mecz zagramy z Francuską drużyną i nie będzie nas w kraju przez długi czas… Wyjedziemy prawdopodobnie zaraz po meczu, podróż do Francji, ze względu na obecną sytuację polityczną, będzie dosyć ciężka…_

 _(D.S.) – No dobrze, a kiedy w takim razie wrócicie do kraju?_

 _(J.P) – Jeśli nam się poszczęści i wygramy to sądzę, że nie przed grudniem…_

Magazyn wypadł z moich dłoni, uderzając cicho o podłogę. Dziewczyny zaskoczone spojrzały w moją stronę.

\- Lily? – zapytała niepewnie Dor – Wszystko w porządku.

Spojrzałam na nią, sama nie wiedząc co powinnam jej odpowiedzieć. Patrzyłam więc jedynie niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, a do mojej głowy powoli zaczęło przenikać to co przeczytałam.

Nie kontrolowałam mojego ciała, to ono kontrolowało mnie. Wstałam ,jak autopilocie i ruszyłam na zdrętwiałych nogach do drzwi. Nie zwracałam uwagi na dziewczyny, które zaskoczone krzyczały moje imię.

Gdy tylko znalazłam się przed sklepem, teleportowałam się przed dom Jamesa. Jak w transie podeszłam do drzwi olbrzymiego domu i kilka razy, zastukałam kołatką w kształcie głowy Gryfa.

Drzwi otworzyła mi pulchna, starsza kobieta.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- J-ja… Zastałam Jamesa?

\- Pan Potter wyjechał… Dziś odbywa się bardzo ważny mecz…

* * *

Przepychałam się przez tłumy ludzi. Musiałam tam dotrzeć. Całkowicie ignorowałam młodego strażnika, który biegł za mną krzycząc obsesyjnie, spanikowanym głosem: „Proszę pani! Proszę pani, tam nie wolno wchodzić!".

Włamałam się właśnie bez biletu na wielki stadion, gdzie miał odbyć się „Bardzo ważny mecz", w którym zagra James. Spanikowana szukałam szatni zawodników Anglii. Strażnik był coraz bliżej. Zaklęłam szpetnie pod nosem. Miałam już wystarczająco kłopotów za włamanie na mecz, nie mogłam do tego zaatakować strażnika.

Już traciłam szanse, że zobaczę Jamesa, kiedy nagle wbiegając za zakręt, wpadłam na kogoś. Gdyby nie silne ramiona, jak nic leżałabym na ziemi.

\- Lily? – zapytał znajomy głos.

Głos, za który poszłabym bez zastanowienia w ogień. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam w brązowe oczy Jamesa.

Strażnik ciężko dysząc, wybiegł zza rogu.

\- P-proszę pani… – wysapał – N-nie wolno tu pani być…

\- Spokojnie, ona jest ze mną – powiedział wyniosłym tonem James.

Strażnik skinął zaskoczony głową i po chwili zostałam z Jamesem sama.

\- Co Ty tu robisz? – zapytał, porzucając władczą nutę ze swojego głosu.

\- Widziałam artykuł… Twoja gosposia, powiedziała, że Cię tu znajdę…

\- A ten strażnik?

\- Włamałam się – mruknęłam z rumieńcem na twarzy.

James parsknął wesołym śmiechem, jednak po krótkiej chwili, spoważniał.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – powiedział cicho, a ja spuściłam wzrok.

\- Widziałam artykuł… Ponadto, twoje słowa, wtedy, po ataku na Pokątną, nie dawały mi spokoju… Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać. Niedługo wyjedziesz, wtedy nie miałabym szansy na to, dlatego tu jestem… – mówiąc to, nienawidzę samej siebie, za niszczenie poważnymi sprawami,tak cudownej chwili.

Chciałabym móc po prostu złączyć się z nim w cudownym pocałunku, poczuć jego smak na wargach, na chwilę zapomnieć, że to już nie „mój James" a ja już nie jestem „jego Lily". Przez moment pragnę zapomnieć, że dziś jesteśmy już zupełnie innymi ludźmi połączonymi jedynie, przez wspomnienia cudownych chwil, które przeminęły, które są jedynie mgłą, odległym echem tego, co było między nami kiedyś.

Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, wiem po co tu przyszłam i mam zamiar doprowadzić tą farsę do końca.

\- Do meczu nie zostało wiele czasu…

\- Musimy to załatwić. Teraz. Nie mogę czekać do grudnia!

\- To jeszcze nic pewnego – mruknął, przeczesując dłonią włosy, a ja muszę sobie przypomnieć, że straciłam prawo dotykania ich – Możemy wcale nie wyjechać.

\- Macie świetną drużynę, dobrze wiesz, że ten mecz jest wasz…

\- Dobrze… Więc co chcesz usłyszeć, Lily?

\- Prawdę.

\- Prawdę – powtarza tępo – Sam już nie wiem co jest prawdą… Pogubiłem się w swoich uczuciach… Kiedy Cię nie ma, marzę tylko o tym, by Cię zobaczyć… Ale teraz, kiedy tu jesteś, mam wrażenie, że wciąż znajdujesz się za jakimś grubym murem, nieosiągalna dla mnie… Zmieniliśmy się, Lily i… I sam już nic nie rozumiem… Jesteś tu, jesteś przy mnie, jednocześnie tak blisko a i tak daleko…

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Sam tego do cholery nie pojmuję! Wciąż rządzisz moim życiem Lily Evans! Nie chcę tego, ale tak jest! Nawet kiedy nie ma Cię u mojego boku, pozostaje echo tego co było kiedyś… Twoje wspomnienie niszczy mnie, nie pozwala ułożyć sobie życia… Rani nie tylko mnie…

\- Masz kogoś, prawda – wypalam nagle. Choć zaskoczenie miga w jego oczach, nie zaprzecza. – Kto?

Nie jestem zła, mówiąc szczerze, spodziewałam się tego i nie mam prawa do bycia złą. Bardziej jest mi żal, tego co straciłam… Oboje straciliśmy…

\- Eleonor, jest Ścigającą w naszej drużynie… Przykro mi Lily…

\- Przestań! – mówię głośno i wyraźnie, mimo łez w oczach – Nie przepraszaj mnie! Nie masz za co – ostatnie zdanie kończę szeptem – Nie jesteśmy już razem, nie przepraszaj mnie, że próbujesz ułożyć sobie życie… Ja zawsze będę jakąś znaczącą częścią Twojej przeszłości, tak jak Ty mojej… Czasami będzie wydawać Ci się, że wciąż mnie kochasz… Ale to będzie chwila, jeden, mało znaczący moment. Ułóż sobie życie z Eleonor, bądźcie szczęśliwie, zapomnij o mnie – łzy już otwarcie płyną po moich policzkach, pozwalam im na to.

\- To nie tak powinno być – mówi cicho James i wiem, że jemu również ciężko jest pożegnać przeszłość. – Powinnaś być moja, Evans, to nie tak powinno się skończyć.

\- Wiem – szepczę – Ale może nie jesteśmy sobie pisani… To co było między nami, było piękne i nie zapomnę żadnej chwili spędzonej u twojego boku, ale wszystko co piękne, kiedyś się kończy. Może nasza historia ma swój koniec tutaj…

\- Do widzenia, Lily Evans – szepcze w moje włosy, przyciągając mnie do uścisku, a ja wiem, że to jest nasz ostatni, tym razem naprawdę ostatni, uścisk. Godzimy się z tym oboje i moje serce nagle zostaje uwolnione, od jakiego nieopisanego ciężaru, choć wiem, że cierpienie dopiero nadejdzie.

\- Do wiedzenia Jamesie Potterze… Znajdź szczęście, nawet jeśli ma ono być z dala od mojego boku.

\- Ty również, Lily, Ty również…

* * *

Przecież idąc tam wiedziałam, że zakończę to, chciałam tego, chciałam, żeby James Potter definitywnie zniknął z mojego życia… Dlaczego więc tak bardzo boli mnie, że to już koniec?…

Słodka bajka dobiegła końca, nie zjawił się książę, który pocałunkiem, zdjąłby zły urok. Księżniczka nigdy się nie obudziła, klątwa będzie trwać wiecznie.

Przemierzam mugolski Londyn, łzy swobodnie płyną po mojej twarzy, nie chcę ich powstrzymywać. Robi się ciemno, owijam kurtkę mocniej, wokół moich ramion i nie zatrzymuję się. Sama nie wiem dokąd właściwie podążam, wiem jedynie, że nie mogę tu zostać. Anglia zbyt wiele ma w sobie wspomnień…

* * *

\- Lily, nie możesz tego zrobić! – krzyczy przerażona Dorcas.

Patrzę na nią obojętnie, nie przejmując się zupełnie, jej słowami.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę, Dorcas – mówię pustym głosem, wsadzając rzeczy z szafy do walizki.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego?! Przecież już było dobrze! Myślałam, że już Ci przeszło!

\- Nie przeszło Dor – mówię smutno – Nigdy nie przejdzie… Nie tu w każdym razie, nie w miejscu, gdzie wiąże się z nim tyle wspomnień…

\- I dlatego wyjeżdżasz?! Jak zwykły tchórz?!

\- Przestać Dorcas, nie nakłonisz mnie do zmiany decyzji. Poza tym, nie jadę na koniec świata, Francja nie jest tak daleko… Wrócę na Boże Narodzenie, kiedy już wszystko sobie poukładam i skończę staż uzdrowicielski.

\- Co z językiem?

\- Uczyłam się francuskiego przez sześć lat, znam podstawy a zaklęcie tłumaczące załatwi sprawę…

\- Lily, proszę, zostań…

\- Nie długo wrócę Dorcas.

\- Nie prawda. Ułożysz sobie tam życie i już nie wrócisz.

\- Uspokój się Dorcas, wrócę na Boże Narodzenie…

\- A co ze ślubem Alicji?! Został już tylko tydzień…

Przez chwilę waham się i widzę błysk triumfu w oczach Dorcas. Kręcę smutno głową, już podjęłam decyzję.

\- Przeproś ją ode mnie…

\- Wiesz co Evans, wal się! – warczy Dorcas i wychodzi z mojego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Wzdycham ciężko, nie chciałam się żegnać w taki sposób. Dlatego postanowiłam nie informować reszty przyjaciółek osobiście o mojej decyzji, zostawiłam to Dorcas.

Wiem, że dziewczyny będą na mnie wściekłe, ale mam nadzieję, że z czasem im przejdzie.

Decyzja o opuszczeniu Anglii przyszła nagle i wydała mi się świetnym pomysłem. Wysłałam podanie do prestiżowego, francuskiego szpitala z prośbą o przyjęcie na staż. Niedługo potem dostałam pozytywną odpowiedź.

Nie łatwo mi opuścić przyjaciółki i miejsce, które tak dobrze znałam. I nie łatwo mi okłamywać Dorcas… Nie mam zamiaru wrócić na stałe po Bożym Narodzeniu. Chce ułożyć sobie życie na nowo i Francja jest ku temu świetną okazją. Co ciekawe, Marlena jedzie razem ze mną, podanie o staż złożyłyśmy razem i obie zostałyśmy przyjęte. Wolałam nie mówić tego Dorcas, jeszcze bardziej by się wściekła. Wzdychając smutno, wrzuciłam ostatnią bluzkę do walizki, po czym zapięłam w niej zamek. Żeby pomieścić w niej wszystko musiałam użyć zaklęcie zmniejszająco – zwiększającego.

W końcu siadam na łóżku i ogarniam pokój ostatnim spojrzeniem. Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę, wychodzę na korytarz. Waham się przy pokoju Dorcas. Chciałabym pożegnać się jak należy, ale moja przyjaciółka jest teraz wściekła, więc może lepiej będzie dać jej spokój.

Wzdycham i przechodzę obojętnie obok jej drzwi. Nie zobaczę przyjaciółki przez najbliższe niemal trzy miesiące, nie zobaczę żadnej z moich przyjaciółek. Ale czy nie o to mi chodziło, czy to nie od przeszłości, która zabija mnie od środka, staram się uciec. Drzwi zamykają się za mną z głuchym trzaśnięciem. Wychodzę poza bariery ochronne i teleportuję się pod lotnisko, gdzie czeka już na mnie Marlena. Wymieniamy uśmiechy i ostatnimi spojrzeniami żegnamy Anglię.

* * *

 _Kochane dziewczyny!_

 _Francja to naprawdę niesamowity kraj… Jest tu tak inaczej, to miejsce zupełnie nie przypomina, szarej, deszczowej Anglii. Gadam o pogodzie… Źle ze mną…_

 _Wiem, że zachowałam się koszmarnie względem was, ale ze smutkiem przyznaję, że gdybym miała wybór, zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz. Francja choć na chwilę pozwala zapomnieć mi o Jamesie. Wiecie, myślałam, że już mi przeszło… Myliłam się. Wystarczyło krótkie spotkanie, żeby wszystko wróciło. Teraz nie mam czasu, żeby o nim myśleć. Praktykuję w Paryżu, w bardzo znanym i cenionym szpitalu na wysokim poziomie. Przyjmują tu tylko najlepszych więc mam szczęście._

 _Wynajęłam mieszkanie razem z dziewczyną o imieniu Marlena. Poznałam ją jeszcze w Anglii i razem dostałyśmy się na praktyki._

 _Jest mi bardzo przykro, że nie mogłam być na twoim ślubie, Alicja i liczę, że kiedyś mi to wybaczysz, lub chociaż spróbujesz… W każdym razie życzę tobie i Frankowi szczęścia, mam nadzieję, że chociaż wam się uda… Wojna to chyba nie najlepszy czas na związki._

 _Razem z Marleną, która należy do Zakonu Feniksa, wykonujemy pewną misję, od profesora Dumbledore'a, niestety nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć._

 _Nie mogę doczekać się Bożego Narodzenia, liczę, że spędzimy je razem, nawet jeśli wciąż jesteście na mnie wściekłe._

 _Kocham was,_

 _Lily Evans_

* * *

 _Kochana Lily!_

 _Owszem, wciąż jesteśmy na Ciebie wściekłe, ale cieszymy się, że w końcu zaczyna Ci się układać. Alicja każe napisać, żebyś nie martwiła się o ślub, choć i tak ma ochotę skopać Ci tyłek to załącza zdjęcia._

 _I jak Ci się tam żyje we Francji? Alicja została przyjęta na kurs aurorski, Anabell z kolei zapisała się na kurs medycyny mugolskiej i z nawału nauki nie ma na nic czasu, ale to nie przeszkadza jej odwiedzać dzieci w domu dziecka. Byłam tam z nią kilka razy i nawet nie masz pojęcia jak dzieci do niej lgną._

 _Tęsknie za tobą, Lily. Nie powinnam była na Ciebie krzyczeć, kiedy wyjeżdżałaś, przykro mi, naprawdę. Dom jest taki nudny bez Ciebie… Zatrudniłam się w księgarni na Pokątnej i tam spędzam większość czasu… Wiesz, chyba miałaś rację, myślę, że między mną a Rickiem coś będzie. Na razie wymieniamy jedynie listy, ale pracuję nad tym, żeby to zmienić._

 _Ostatnio widziałyśmy się z Huncwotami… A przynajmniej z Peterem, Remusem i Syriuszem. Jak sama wiesz, James wyjechał. Syriusz wydaje się być nieco przygnębiony brakiem przyjaciela, chyba czuje się trochę jak ja._

 _Co do Syriusza, wciąż darzę go jakimś uczuciem, którego sama nie do końca rozumiem, ale jest mi już łatwiej, zwłaszcza odkąd poznałam Ricka._

 _Trzymaj się kochana,_

 _twoje przyjaciółki, Dorcas, Alicja i Anabell_

 _PS_

 _Masz pozdrowienia od Huncwotów._

* * *

 _Kochane dziewczyny!_

 _Naprawdę cieszę się, że nie jesteście na mnie złe…_

 _Sama nie wiem o czym napisać… Jestem zawalona pracą i nie mam na nic czasu, ledwie starcza mi go na sen. Ostatnio z Marleną miałyśmy dzień wolny i zwiedziłyśmy Paryż. Nie miałam pojęcia, że słynna wieża Eiffla, jest aż tak wysoka._

 _Dorcas, trzymam kciuki za Ciebie i Ricka. Ja sama nie mam ani czasu ani siły, żeby myśleć o chłopakach… Wybaczcie, że ten list jest taki krótki, ale naprawdę, sama nie wiem o czym mogłabym pisać._

 _Trzymajcie się,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _Kochana Lily,_

 _dlaczego tak rzadko piszesz, tęsknie za tobą, a twoje listy wcale nie pomagają. Co u Ciebie słychać? Do Bożego Narodzenia jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące… Czas bez Ciebie leci tu tak powoli… Mam wrażenie, że wszystkie powoli się od siebie oddalamy… Ty jesteś we Francji i piszesz coraz rzadziej. Alicja jest zajęta szkoleniem a Anabell również wyjechała… Aktualnie jest gdzieś w Afryce i pomaga dzieciom z… sama nie pamiętam jak nazywa się ta wioska… W każdym razie ona również wróci dopiero na Boże Narodzenie… Ja również chce spędzić je razem._

 _Niedawno widziałam się z Remusem i Syriuszem, Peter był zbyt zajęty. Chłopcy też nie wyglądają na szczęśliwych. Chyba również czują, że ich przyjaźń się rozpada i nic nie mogą na to poradzić. Listy, które otrzymują od Jamesa, również nic im nie mówią, tak samo jak twoje, Lily._

 _Gdyby nie Rick, zwariowałabym. Sama nie wiem co jest między nami. Spotykamy się dość często, poznał nawet moich rodziców…_

 _Co do rodziców… Martwię się o mamę, nie wygląda najlepiej… Mówi, że nic jej nie jest, ale sama nie wiem czy jej wierzyć. Zawsze ignorowała swoje zdrowie…_

 _Odpisz Lily,_

 _Dorcas_

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _od jakiegoś czasu nie odpisujesz na moje listy, nie wiem dlaczego… Czy napisałam coś nie tak? Ale to teraz nie ważne… Mam złe wieści, Lily… Moi rodzice… Oni nie żyją… Mama miała zawał… Tata popełnił samobójstwo… Wiem, że nim ten list do Ciebie dotrze, będzie już po pogrzebie… Jest mi tak okropnie ciężko, czuję się okropnie samotna w tym ogromnym domu… Sama nie wiem co mam robić… Rick próbuje mnie pocieszyć, ostatnio przyszła też Alicja, ale… Sama nie wiem… Po prostu mam wrażenie, że mama zaraz wejdzie do pokoju, narzekając, że spóźni się do pracy… Nie mam wiele czasu, muszę zorganizować pogrzeb…_

 _Czy nasze Boże Narodzenie wciąż jest aktualne?_

 _Dorcas_

* * *

 _Dorcas,_

 _na początku chciałabym Ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi przykro z powodu twoich rodziców. Kiedy dostałam twój list, przepłakałam całą noc… Winna jestem Ci również przeprosiny… Nie mogłam odpisać ponieważ, wybuchła tu epidemia smoczej Ospy. Na początku pomagałam chorym, jednak na koniec sama się zaraziłam musiałam przejść kwarantannę…_

 _Cieszę się, że Rick jest przy tobie i jest mi okropnie wstyd, że nie mogę tam być. Najchętniej wsiadłabym w pierwszy samolot, ale nie mogę. Ja również za wami tęsknię. Wiem, że moje listy nie wiele mówią i są koszmarnie nijakie, ale sama nie wiem o czym mam pisać. Jestem zawalona obowiązkami, ale dyrektor szpitala jest ze mnie zadowolony. Jeśli uda mi się skończyć tu staż, wtedy wszystkie drogi stoją przede mną otworem._

 _Oczywiście, że nasze Boże Narodzenie jest aktualne… Został już niecały miesiąc i powoli zaczynam odliczać dni._

 _Robi się coraz zimniej, niedawno spadł śnieg… Francja, zimną jest wyjątkowo piękna, ale Ty to wiesz, spędziłaś tu w końcu sporo czasu._

 _Kocham Cię Dorcas, pozdrów Alicję,_

 _Lily_


	50. Rozdział 50 - Kwestia uczuć

Anglia. Jak długo mnie tu nie było?

Wciągam do płuc powietrze, i czuję znajomy, przesycony deszczem, zapach. Stoję przez chwilę w miejscu. Co chwila, ktoś wpada na mnie i mruczy pod nosem „na idiotki stojące na środku drogi". Nie zwracam na to uwagi, jedynie kilku osobom, posyłam miażdżące spojrzenia. Mogłabym po prostu deportować przed dom Dorcas, ale nagle ogrania mnie ochota, by przejść się znajomymi ścieżkami Londynu.

Z listu od przyjaciółki wiem, że kolacja wigilijna zaczyna się punktualnie o osiemnastej. Podnoszę pozłacany zegarek na wysokość oczu.

Mam niecałe pięć minut. Niezbyt mnie to interesuje. Postanawiam, że drobne spóźnienie, nie zaszkodzi. W ostatnich dniach, w szpitalu było istne urwanie głowy i teraz by odreagować, mam ogromną ochotę na zrobienie czegoś tak banalnego, jak przespacerowanie się.

To może wydawać się absurdalnie oczywiste, ale sama nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio to robiłam.

Poza tym, mam sprawę do przemyślenia. Nim wsiadłam do samolotu, dyrektor szpitala Santé, w którym odbywał się mój staż, zaproponował mi umowę. Na wysłanie mu sowy z odpowiedzią, mam tydzień i muszę odliczyć dwa dni na czas dostarczenia listu.

Ostatnie miesiące zmieniły mnie w okrutny sposób. Nie byłam już tą niewinną Lily. Stałam się szanowaną i cenioną Madame Evans. Skończyłam staż z wyróżnieniem a wielu Uzdrowicieli, nieraz powiedziało mi, że mam sporą szansę, by daleko zajść w tym zawodzie.

Czy znalazłam jednak szczęście?… Uciekłam od swojego dawnego życia i wiodłam jego marną iluzję. Ale nie miałam czasu żałować.

Teraz muszę podjąć decyzję, która zaważy na całym moim życiu.

We Francji było mi dobrze, zapomniałam o moich problemach, ludzie mnie szanowali, nie wiele o mnie wiedzieli, ale to nikomu nie robiło różnicy. Choć wszyscy byli niezwykle uprzejmi, to nie miałam tam przyjaciół, oprócz Marleny rzecz jasna.

Żeby nie myśleć zbyt wiele o mojej przeszłości, brałam nadgodziny w pracy.

I sprawdzało się to… Dopóki nie dostałam wiadomości o śmierci rodziców Dorcas.

Wcale nie było żadnej epidemii… Cholera, wymyśliłam to wszystko! Chciałam oderwać się od przeszłości, od przyjaciół, od wszystkiego co łączyło mnie w jakikolwiek sposób z dawnym życiem.

Ignorowałam listy od Dorcas, chciałam o niej zapomnieć. Nie potrafię tego usprawiedliwić, ale też jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by wyznać przyjaciółce prawdę.

Ostatni list Dor, uświadomił mi, co tak właściwie próbowałam zrobić.

Zawiodłam moją przyjaciółkę, niemal siostrę.

Dziesięć po szóstej dzwonię dzwonkiem do drzwi ogromnego domu. Otwiera mi Dorcas. Ma na sobie czarną sukienkę a ciemne włosy upięte są w niechlujnego koka. Przy mnie, Dorcas wygląda tak młodo…

Razem z przeszłością, do śmieci poleciał mój poprzedni styl. Teraz wyglądałam o wiele bardziej dorośle. Miałam na sobie białą koszulę z czarnym kołnierzykiem, oraz czarną, sięgającą do kolan spódniczkę. Włosy sięgały mi do ramion – znów je ścięłam. Makijaż był delikatny, niezbyt widoczny. To wszystko, nadawało mi niezwykle poważnego wyglądu i spokojnie można by rzec iż mam ponad dwadzieścia lat.

Dorcas przez chwilę lustrowała zmiany, jakie we mnie zaszły, zszokowanym spojrzeniem, po czym, bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła mi się na szyję.

\- Oj Ruda, już się bałam, że nie przyjdziesz – jęknęła w moje włosy.

Zaśmiałam się delikatnie i odwzajemniłam uścisk jedną ręką, w drugiej zaś trzymałam walizkę.

\- I miałabym przegapić spotkanie z tobą? – zapytałam cicho – Nigdy w życiu.

Zdecydowałam się nie mówić, że mało brakowało a nie wsiadłabym do samolotu, i że właściwie to Marlena wcisnęła mnie do niego siłą.

\- Spóźniłaś się – skwitowała moja przyjaciółka, odsuwając się ode mnie.

\- Samolot miał opóźnienie – skłamałam płynnie.

Dorcas jedynie skinęła głową i pociągnęła mnie za rękę, przez olbrzymi korytarz, aż do jadalni.

\- Patrzcie kto się przypałętał! – zawołała,wchodząc do środka.

Przywołałam na twarz radosny, nieco wymuszony uśmiech i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Anabell – nieco bardziej opalona, niż kiedy ostatnio ją widziałam – pomachała do mnie radośnie. Alicja siedziała, trzymając Franka z rękę, oboje uśmiechali się delikatnie. Obok Remusa siedział Rick a przy nim stało wolne miejsce, zapewne zajmowane przez Dorcas. Z prawej strony Remusa siedział Syriusz, wesoło trajkoczący z… Serce mi stanęło. Dokładnie ten moment wybrał sobie James, by wbić we mnie swoje spojrzenie swoich czekoladowo brązowych oczu. Czy mi się wydaje, czy jego uśmiech, również jest jakby wymuszony?

Odwracam od niego wzrok i kieruję go na Petera, który siedzi wciśnięty w krzesło tak głęboko, jakby marzył jedynie o tym, by jakimś cudem wyparować.

\- Cześć wszystkim – rzucam, starając się brzmieć radośnie. – Wybaczcie, ale muszę zanieść rzeczy do pokoju – mówię z przepraszającym uśmiechem, wskazując na stojąco nieopodal mnie walizkę.

\- Pomogę Ci – oferuje niespodziewanie James, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Marszczę delikatnie brwi i ostatkami woli, silę się na spokojny, przyjazny ton.

\- Nie trzeba, znam drogę…

\- Nalegam…

\- Nie! – mówię nieco głośniej niż jest to konieczne.

\- Jak wolisz – mówi powoli James, wciąż mi się przyglądając, tym razem nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

Wychodzę bez słowa. Za sobą słyszę, ciche kroki Dorcas.

Odzywam się dopiero gdy jesteśmy same, w pokoju:

\- Co On tu robi? – mój głos pełen jest wrogości; zaskakuje mnie samą.

\- Zaprosiłyśmy Huncwotów, James jest ich częścią – odpowiada spokojnie – Och, daj spokój Lily, skoro ja dam rade znieść towarzystwo Syriusza, to Ty poradzisz sobie z towarzystwem Jamesa…

\- A czy nie pomyślałaś – przerywam jej wściekłym głosem – że byłoby miło, gdybyś poinformowała mnie o tym w liście?!

\- Uspokój się Lily, co takiego się niby stało? – Dorcas przygląda mi się, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

\- Nie jestem na to gotowa – syczę, przez zaciśnięte zęby – Myślałam, że jesteś w stanie to uszanować… Wesołych Świąt, Dorcas.

\- Lily? Lily, nie wygłupiaj się, wracaj tu!

Ale ja już jej nie słuchałam. Wybiegłam z pokoju, trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami.

Drzwi wejściowe same się przede mną otworzyły.

Ruszyłam przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi, na płatki śniegu, wirujące jak oszalałe, wszędzie dookoła.

Nim dotarłam do bramy, poczułam jak czyjaś dłoń łapie moje ramie.

\- Lily, zaczekaj. – mówi delikatnie James.

Zamykam oczy i staram się powstrzymać dreszcze, o które przyprawia mnie ten dotyk.

\- Chce porozmawiać

\- Nie mamy o czym

\- Owszem, mamy… Ale nie tu… Chodźmy do mnie, Amanda – moja gosposia, ma dzisiaj wolne. Będziemy sami i spokojnie porozmawiamy…

\- O czym Ty chcesz rozmawiać? – zapytałam, powoli odwracając się w jego stronę – Wszystko jest już skończone…

\- Nie dowiesz się, jeśli ze mną nie pójdziesz… – uśmiecha się w sposób, który lubię najbardziej; zaczepnie z nutą rozbawienia.

\- Co, jeżeli nie obchodzi mnie, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

\- Cóż – przez chwilę udaje zastanowienie – Wtedy będę musiał cię porwać, panno Evans.

\- Co…? – zaczęłam, jednak nie dane było mi skończyć, gdyż pajac, potocznie zwany Jamesem Potterem, chwycił mnie na ręce i nim zdążyłam zaprotestować, przeszedł przez pole anty-deportacyjne. Deportowaliśmy się z cichy trzaskiem, tuż przed jego domem.

\- Oszalałeś?! – krzyknęłam.

Potter jednak ani trochę się tym nie przejął. Nogą otworzył drzwi i dopiero w środku postawił mnie na nogi. Już miałam w ręce różdżkę i zastanawiałam się jaką klątwę rzucić na tego głupka, gdy zaklęcie rozbrajające wytrąciło mi ją z dłoni. Jedno, szybkie zaklęcie zamknęło drzwi…

No i super – jęknęłam w myślach – Jestem uwięziona, z Potterem.

Nagle, sama nie wiem dlaczego, ale naszła mnie zupełnie irracjonalna ochota, by roześmiać się głośno. Wbrew sobie, założyłam ręce na piersi i wydęłam obrażona usta.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Już mówiłem, rozmowy.

\- Przecież rozmawiamy – warknęłam.

\- Przestań! Nie wypuszczę cię stąd, dopóki nie zaczniesz zachowywać się, jak cywilizowany człowiek. Rolę obrażonej księżniczki zachowaj do pracy w teatrze.

Posłałam mu na pół oburzone, na pół niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Super, skoro już zamierzasz mnie tu więzić, to może chociaż zaproponujesz mi coś do jedzenia?

\- Strasznie się marudna zrobiłaś – mruknął pod nosem James – Jesteś pewna, że nie zaraziłaś się w tej Francji żadną wścieklizną?

\- Nie przeginaj Potter!

\- James.

\- Słucha?

\- Mam na imię James, Lily. Nie wracajmy do czasów szkoły, dobrze?

Prychnęłam i ostentacyjnie odwróciłam głowę w drugą stronę. Doprawdy, jak on może być tak bezczelny.

\- To jak będzie z tym jedzeniem? – ponagliłam go.

Chłopak pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Lauren! – zawołał.

Kilka sekund później, pojawił się przed nami, brzydki, mały Skrzat, a raczej Skrzatka, ubrana w serwetę z herbem rodziny Potter.

\- Mistrz James wzywał, Lauren?

\- Tak, wzywałem. Bądź tak miła i przygotuj kolację dla mnie i Lily.

\- Tak jest, mistrzu James.

\- I nie mów do mnie per mistrzu, Lauren…

Skrzatka popatrzyła na niego z komicznym oburzeniem a jej wyłupiaste oczy, niemalże wyszły na spacer po podłodze.

\- Nie śmiałabym, mistrzu James – odpowiedziała i zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Zawsze to samo – westchnął James – od lat próbuję ją przekonać, żeby mówiła mi po imieniu… Jest tak samo uparta jak Ty.

\- Skoro masz skrzata, to poco ci gosposia? – zignorowałam jego ostatnią uwagę.

\- Amanda potrzebowała pracy, ja kogoś kto zajmie się domem. Wiesz mi lub nie, ale Lauren to dosyć stary Skrzat, nie dałaby sobie rady sama z tak ogromnym domem. Jeśli przestałaś się już dąsać, to może przejdziemy do jadalni?

Prychnęłam i wyminęłam go bez słowa.

\- Lily, jadalnia jest w drugą stronę – rzekł rozbawiony chłopak.

Posłałam mu spojrzenie wygłodniałego Bazyliszka i zwróciłam. Dom nie zmienił się wiele od mojej ostatniej wizyty a takie przynajmniej odniosłam wrażenie.

W jadalni stała olbrzymia, pięknie udekorowana choinka. Posłałam chłopakowi pytające spojrzenie, na co ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Amanda się uparła. Stwierdziła, że ten ponury dom, potrzebuje atmosfery nadchodzących świąt… Ubrała choinkę miesiąc temu…

\- Od dawna jesteś w kraju? – zapytałam zajmując miejsce przy stole.

\- Wróciliśmy na początku grudnia…

\- Aha… Dlaczego nie spędzasz świąt z Eleonor?

\- Rozstaliśmy się – rzekł powoli chłopak, zajmując miejsce obok mnie.

\- Och… Przykro mi – mruknęła, unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- Niepotrzebnie – machnął ręką – Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie.

\- Więc kiedy kolejny mecz?

\- Nie ma kolejnego meczu…

\- Jak to? Dlaczego?

\- Odszedłem z drużyny… Presja była zbyt duża…

\- Ale przecież jesteś znakomitym graczem – zaoponowałam.

\- Może… Ale jest pewien powód, który sprawia, że chce zostać w Anglii. Ten powód, Lily, siedzi przede mną.

\- Żartujesz? – wyszeptałam.

\- Chciałbym… Umierałem każdego dnia, kiedy nie było cię przy mnie. Eleonor widziała to, powiedziała, że nie może być z osobą, która nie jest w stanie jej pokochać… Kazała mi biec do ciebie i błagać o wybaczenie…

\- O wybaczenie czego? To ja wyjechałam…

\- To ja nas skreśliłem Lily – wstał powoli z fotela i ukucnął przede mną, łapiąc mnie za dłoń – I błagam teraz, o drugą szansę…

\- Oszalałeś?

\- Tak, oszalałem na twoim punkcie. Nie wiem co takiego w sobie masz, dziewczyno, ale jestem pewien jednej rzeczy. Moje serce należy do ciebie, Lily. Skradłaś je lata temu, kiedy jechaliśmy do Hogwartu po raz pierwszy. Tylko wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Proszę Lily, wybacz mi.

\- Ja… O Boże, nie wiem co powiedzieć.

Myśli krążyły w mojej głowie jak szalone. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko.

\- Daj nam szansę Lily. Możemy być przyjaciółmi, jeśli tego sobie życzysz, tylko nie mów mi, że nie chcesz mnie znać…

\- Przyjaciółmi – powtórzyłam tempo – To… To chyba dobre miejsce by zacząć – uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie.

Nic więcej nie dałam rady powiedzieć, bo James przyciągnął mnie do uścisku, który niemal połamał mi żebra. To było cudowne, móc znów czuć jego dłonie na moim ciele, ale było też coś, co mnie onieśmielało.

Kiedy Lauren przyniosła jedzenie, zajęliśmy się uprzejmą konwersacją, co jakiś czas nakładając sobie coś na talerz.

\- Więc… Jak tam ci się żyje we Francji? – zapytał James, znad talerza z pieczenią.

\- Zaproponowali mi stałą umowę – wyznała, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Och… Czy to znaczy, że…

\- Odmówiłam – przerwałam mu – A w każdym razie, odmówię. Czekają na moją sowę.

\- A poza tym, to jak się bawiłaś?

\- Nie bawiłam się – wyjaśniłam – Nie miałam na to czasu. Staż zbyt wiele mojej uwagi i zaangażowania wymagał. A Ty co zamierzasz robić, skoro odszedłeś z drużyny?

\- Ja i Syriusz zamierzamy dołączyć do Zakonu Feniksa – oznajmił z dumą – Wciągniemy w to jeszcze Luniaczka i Glizdusia. Glizduś trochę tchórzy, ale ja mam naturalny talent do przekonywania ludzi.

\- Co? Zagrozisz mu, że zaczniesz śpiewać? – uniosłam zaczepnie brwi – Biedny chłopak, tak się wystraszy, że sam pobiegnie na Voldemorta.

\- Bardzo śmieszne Evans – mruknął chłopak – No a Ty, co zamierzasz robić?

\- Również chce dołączyć do Zakonu Feniksa i może złoże podanie o pracę do Munga… Sama nie wiem. Na razie poszukam jakiegoś mieszkania, nie mogę wiecznie siedzieć Dorcas na karku, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy znalazła sobie chłopaka – uśmiechnęłam się dwuznacznie.

Potter zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Ten dom stoi dla ciebie otworem – rzucił nagle, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy. – Jeśli chcesz…

Ale ja pokręciłam zdecydowanie głową. Było jeszcze za wcześnie na wspólne mieszkanie, sytuacja była zbyt świeża.

\- Nie… Myślę, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie – westchnęłam – Dajmy sobie czas, nie śpieszmy się. Ostatnim razem to pośpiech był naszym wrogiem.

\- Masz rację – przyznał niechętnie chłopak – Więc gdzie się zatrzymasz?

\- Może wynajmę pokój w mugolskim hotelu? Myślę, że Dorcas ma już dosyć moich humorków, nie chce się jej narzucać – mruknęłam – Podejdziesz ze mną po rzeczy?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – rzekł chłopak, podnosząc rękę z zegarkiem w moją stronę.

Widząc godzinę, zagwizdałam w myślach.

\- Jak to możliwe? – zapytałam oniemiała.

\- Przy dobrej zabawie, czas szybciej płynie, panno Evans – odpowiedział Potter, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Nie sądzisz chyba – kontynuował – że puszczę cię teraz samą. Nie będziesz się sama włóczyć po nocy.

Uniosłam brwi.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać, panie Potter.

\- W to nie wątpię, panno Evans. Niemniej jednak, nalegam, żebyś została na noc.

\- Wolę nie wiedzieć, co myśli reszta – mruknęłam pod nosem.

\- Może myślą, że mnie zamordowałaś i teraz zakopujesz ciało – zaproponował chłopak, odchylając się do tyłu, na nogach krzesła – Twoje spojrzenie, kiedy zobaczyłaś mnie, wtedy przy stole, sprawiło, że poczułem się znów jak w szkole, kiedy to klątwy same wychodziły z twoich ust, na mój widok..

\- A wiesz, co jeszcze zrobiłaby tamta Evans – zapytałam, uśmiechając się przymilnie. Wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do chłopaka. Ten obserwował mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, wciąż huśtając się na krześle.

Zbliżyłam nasze twarze do siebie. Moje usta, od jego ust dzieliły dosłownie milimetry. I kiedy już zdawało się, że zaraz będziemy całować się bez opamiętania, chłopak runął do tyłu razem z krzesłem. Niestety, nie odsunęłam się w porę i gdy Potter poleciał do tyłu, złapał mnie za rękę, tak że poleciałam razem z nim.

Sama nie wiem jak to się stało, ale z przykrością stwierdzam, że Potter dość boleśnie wylądował na mnie. Już otwierałam usta, żeby go zwymyślać za to, kiedy niespodziewanie, jego wargi, zaatakowały moje. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy zaskoczona, jednak szybko je zamknęłam, poddając się temu uczuciu. Kilka sekund później, jęczałam głośno, czując jego dłonie, dosłownie wszędzie. Podnieśliśmy się z podłogi, nie przestając się całować. Chwycił mnie na ręce, a ja zapiszczałam głośno. Wniósł mnie po schodach i dopiero tam odstawił na ziemię. W pośpiechu zrywaliśmy z siebie ubrania.

\- Nie powinniśmy… – wydyszałam, kiedy jego usta przeniosły się na moją szyję.

\- Masz rację, nie powinniśmy – odparł, w momencie, gdy moje palce zajęły się odpinaniem guzików jego koszuli.

\- Będziemy żałować – jęknęłam, kiedy James otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju.

\- Będziemy – zgodził się, pchając mnie delikatnie w stronę łóżka.

Tej nocy, żadne z nas już nie protestowało.

* * *

Obudziłam się wtulona w jego pierś. Było mi zbyt dobrze by otworzyć oczy i wrócić do nudnej rzeczywistości, wypełnionej dylematami i decyzjami, których stale ktoś ode mnie wymaga.

Chwilę później, poczułam jak James zaczyna bawić się moimi włosami. Jęknęłam i uchyliłam moje zaspane oczy.

\- Cześć królewno – przywitał mnie chłopak, składając delikatny pocałunek na moich włosach.

\- Hej książę – odpowiedziałam zaspanym głosem. – Chyba nieźle wczoraj nabroiliśmy – dodałam, rozglądając się po pokoju. Na podłodze leżała moja bluzka, spodnie Jamesa oraz bielizna nas obojga.

\- Chyba tak – przyznał James, z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Żałujesz?

Mimo uśmiechu na twarzy, w jego oczach widziałam powagę zmieszaną z obawą. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się nad tym, co właściwie czuję. Owszem, wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy bardzo mnie zaskoczyły i nigdy nie powiedziałabym, że nasze spotkanie skończy się na rozkosznie spędzonej, wspólnej nocy.

\- Nie żałuję – odpowiedziałam wreszcie z uśmiechem.

\- I to by było na tyle, z naszej wolnej znajomości – roześmiał się chłopak.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, delikatnie przejeżdżając dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Jak to możliwe, że jesteś taki idealny? – zapytałam cicho. James złapał delikatnie moją rękę i pocałował mnie krótko w usta.

\- Nie gadaj głupot. Co powiesz na śniadanie? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Brzmi nieźle – odparłam z uśmiechem

* * *

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz zostać? – zapytał ostatni raz James.

Staliśmy pod domem Dorcas, żegnając się ze sobą.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy – westchnęłam, obserwując nasze, splecione razem dłonie. – Chce się usamodzielnić, nie mogę siedzieć ci na głowie…

\- Przestań, jesteś moją dziewczyną…

\- Wcale nie… Mówiłam, że nie chcę się z tym śpieszyć. Póki co, chciałbym zająć się pracą, swoim życiem. Nie chcę myśleć o ustatkowaniu się…

\- Lily…

\- James, nie chcę się kłócić, naprawdę.

\- Dobrze, ale między nami wszystko jest w porządku? – zapytał powoli James.

\- Jak najbardziej – uśmiechnęłam się, całując go na pożegnanie – Skontaktujemy się przez sowę.

* * *

Zapukałam delikatnie do gabinetu dyrektora, odgarniając za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów.

\- Proszę – usłyszałam, cichy głos Dumbledore'a i pchnęłam delikatnie drzwi.

Nie żebym często bywała w gabinecie dyrektora (Choć nie przeczę, przez Huncwotów lądowałam tu częściej niżbym sobie tego życzyła) ale i tak spokojnie mogę powiedzieć, że od mojej ostatniej wizyty nic się tu nie zmieniło.

\- Lily! Jak miło cię widzieć – zawołał starszy mężczyzna, wstając z fotela by mnie przywitać.

\- Dzień dobry profesorze – przywitałam się uprzejmie.

\- Wypiękniałaś moja droga, wypiękniałaś. Jestem przekonany, że młody pan Potter jest zachwycony twoją urodą.

\- Przed panem nic się nie ukryje – mruknęłam rumieniąc się. Wiedziałam, że jakimś cudem plotki o zejściu się moim i Jamesa, musiały dotrzeć do dyrektora.

Staruszek zachichotał cicho, po czym zajął na powrót miejsce za biurkiem, dłonią dając mi znak, bym zrobiła to samo.

\- Jak wrażenia z Francji, moja droga?

\- Och… Cóż, Francja to piękny kraj, ale cieszę się, że wróciłam już do domu…

\- No tak, no tak… Ale co cię do mnie sprowadza w ten piękny, choć deszczowy dzień?

\- Zakon Feniksa, profesorze.

\- Ach tak… Jestem jednak pewien, że wysłałem ci sowę w tej sprawie. Pan Potter oraz wielu innych zjawiło się na spotkaniu dla nowych członków.

\- Tak, dostałam pański list – westchnęłam. – Miałam tylko jeden problem. James nie chce, żebym dołączyła do Zakonu. Twierdzi, że to zbyt niebezpieczne… Zamknął mnie w domu – syknęłam oburzona – Dlatego jestem dziś tu u pana. Wiem, że kiedy już się dołączy do Zakonu, nie ma odwrotu. W ostatnich dnia, James praktycznie nie spuszczał mnie z oczu… Doszło do tego, że siedział pod drzwiami mojego mieszkania. Nieźle się o to pokłóciliśmy, ale on wciąż upiera się przy swoim. W końcu udało mi się skontaktować z Syriuszem i Remusem, oni jakoś go odciągnęli, tak żebym mogła wyjść.

\- Nie powinnaś się na niego złościć – powiedział powoli mężczyzna. – Jestem pewien, że Jamesowi zależy jedynie na twoim dobru.

\- Wiem – westchnęłam – ale James zachowuje się jakby miał obsesję, a ja czuję się jak w klatce. On nie ma prawa niczego mi zabronić. Chcę dołączyć do Zakonu.

\- Jesteś pewna, Lily? James ma rację, Zakon to nie zabawa.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, profesorze.

\- No cóż, więc wyciągnij różdżkę, moja droga, złożysz przysięgę.

Sięgając po różdżkę, uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Wiedziałam, że przypłacę to pretensjami ze strony ukochanego, ale w tej chwili to nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Chciałam walczyć o lepsze jutro i właśnie uczyniłam pierwszy krok w tym kierunku.


	51. Rozdział 51 - Piękno pożegnań

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, głupia?

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego; nie jestem tym typem kobiety, która będzie siedzieć w domu, podczas gdy jej ukochany będzie ryzykował życie

\- Kocham cię, Lily, chcę żebyś była bezpieczna…

\- Też cię kocham, Jim, ale nie chcę bezpieczeństwa kosztem bycia bezużyteczną.

\- Lily…

\- To koniec tematu, James, nie zmienisz mojego zdania…

\- Po kim Ty jesteś taka uparta, hmm? – zamruczał mi uwodzicielsko do ucha, obejmując ramionami.

\- James, zabieraj łapy z mojego tyłka! – syknęłam.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, skoro tak go uwielbiam. – zapytał zaczepnie, nie zabierając dłoni.

Oblałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem i spaliłam się już totalnie, kiedy usłyszałam chichot za nami. James natychmiast mnie puścił, odwracając się w stronę Syriusza, który obserwował nas z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Zakłopotana, odgarnęłam kosmyk głosów za ucho i wlepiłam wzrok w podłogę.

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, gołąbki – powiedział, nonszalancko opierając się o stojące w pomieszczeniu biurko – ale mamy problem… Hogsmeade jest atakowane przez Śmierciożerców… Gorzej, że mają ze sobą trolle, nie jesteśmy pewni ile, ale te matoły o ograniczonym ilorazie inteligencji, chyba zapomniały, że klątwa Imperius nie działa na magiczne stworzenia, i teraz te śmierdzące łamagi niszczą wszystko i wszystkich.

\- I mówisz to tak spokojnie?! – zapytałam zszokowana, natychmiast ruszając w stronę drzwi. Nie doszłam daleko, bo po chwili poczułam ramiona Jamesa, obejmujące mnie w talii.

\- Pani zostaje w domu.

\- Chyba śnisz, Potter – syknęłam.

Szybka klątwa wycelowana w rękę Jamesa, załatwiła sprawę i nim chłopak zdążył się zorientować, już stałam w drzwiach.

\- Mówiłem ci Rogaczu – zaśmiał się Syriusz – nie bierz się za rude, one są z natury wredne i uparte.

\- Wiesz co, Łapo? Wyświadcz mi przysługę i siedź cicho!

\- Oho, ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą… Albo może raczej powinienem powiedzieć, lewym kopytkiem?

Zachichotałam i zbiegłam na dół po schodach. Słyszałam jeszcze jak coś tłucze się na górze, ale chyba wolałam nie wiedzieć co to takiego. Aportowałam się w sam środek walki. Syriusz miał rację – Śmierciożercy stracili panowanie nad tymi przeklętymi trollami. Tylko szybki refleks uratował mnie przed bliskim spotkaniem, z maczugą jednego z nich. Tak, śmiejcie się, tyle że z mojej perspektywy wcale nie wyglądało to zabawnie.

Walka była naprawdę zacięta. Resztką świadomości zauważyłam, że kilka razy Śmierciożerca i członek Zakonu Feniksa razem bronią przed trollem. To był bardzo dziwny widok – zobaczyć dwóch wrogów stojących ramię w ramię; nie próbujących się zabić. Och, nie miałam wątpliwości, że w innej sytuacji po prostu by się zabili, ale chyba wiecie co mam na myśli, prawda?

Sama nie wiedziałam jak długo walczyliśmy. Było kilka chwil, w których byłam święcie przekonana, że to już koniec, że umrę i kilka momentów, kiedy jeszcze kilka sekund i świętowalibyśmy zwycięstwo. Tego dnia, uratowała mnie osoba, którą najmniej bym o to podejrzewała.

Ktoś na mnie wpadł, przewróciłam się, różdżka wypadła mi z dłoni. Jak na zwolnionym filmie widziałam obrzydliwego trolla, który zbliżał się w moją stronę. Wtedy niespodziewanie ktoś rzucił się przede mnie, błysnęło szmaragdowozielone światło i głośny huk oznajmił mnie, że troll jest martwy. Zbyt przerażona by się ruszyć, poczułam jak ktoś wpycha mi różdżkę w dłoń.

\- Uważaj na siebie, głupia dziewczyno – wysyczał mi ktoś do ucha.

Otworzyłam oczy i napotkałam spojrzenie stalowoszarych oczu. Pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mi do głowy, był Syriusz – on miał takie oczy. Ale w tych tęczówkach błyskała wyższość, której próżno było szukać w oczach Łapy. I jeszcze rysy twarzy chłopaka przede mną, były inne. Wiedziałam kto to jest, kilka razy minęłam go na korytarzu w Hogwarcie, kilka razy broniłam, przed szukającymi wrażeń starszymi Gryfonami.

\- Regulus? Brat Syriusza?

\- Dokonałaś odkrycia… – mruknął, wstając z ziemi, z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Syriusz mówił, że jesteś Śmierciożercą!

\- Powiedz to głośniej, kretynko! – kucnął przy mnie i niemal szeptem kontynuował. – Nawet my, Ślizgoni mamy swój honor, Ty broniłaś mnie, ja broniłem ciebie – jesteśmy kwita. Poza tym… Syriusz nie wybaczyłby mi, gdybym pozwolił ci umrzeć… Rozmawiamy czy nie, ale Syriusz to wciąż mój brat…

Odszedł, zostawiając mnie zszokowaną, leżącą w zimnym śniegu. Nie dane mi długo było odpoczywać. Jeśli naprawdę chciałam przeżyć, musiałam wstać i bronić się.

Następne minuty – a może godziny – wypełnione były błyskami zaklęć, zapachem krwi, krzykami innych ludzi, a momentami płaczem dzieci. Ledwie trzymaliśmy się na nogach, ale zwycięstwo było tak blisko, że żadne z nas nie pomyślało nawet by się poddać. Trolli zostało może pięć, nie więcej. Pojedynki na nowo rozgorzały między ludźmi. Już nie broniliśmy się nawzajem, już nie staliśmy po jednej stronie barykady. Wiedziałam też, że to już nie są pojedynki z lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, kiedy to ceną była dobra ocena. Teraz na szali leżało nasze życie i tylko to, na ile potrafiliśmy współpracować, mogło nas ocalić. Stawałam raz po raz, do pojedynków, ramie w ramię z zupełnie obcą mi osobą – przez chwilę łączyło nas przeznaczenie; mogliśmy umrzeć razem, lub zwyciężyć razem i kiedy dookoła nas błyskały zaklęcia, współgraliśmy idealnie, nie liczyło się, że tak naprawdę wcale się nie znamy, że jesteśmy dwójką zupełnie różnych ludzi. Przez krótki moment, uzupełnialiśmy się doskonale. Ja bronię, on atakuje. Unik, atak, atak, unik. I tak w kółko. I kiedy już byłam pewna, że zwycięstwo jest nasze, zjawił się ON.

W jednej chwili zrozumiałam dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo boją się wypowiadać jego imię, dlaczego budzi tak wielki strach i szacunek zarazem. Moc aż od niego biła. Czarne – niczym najciemniejsza noc – szaty, powiewające za nim, nadawały mu wyglądu kogoś naprawdę wielkiego. I naprawdę był kimś wielkim, mimo że potwór czaił się w jego wnętrzu, ten człowiek był naprawdę kimś wielkim. Twarz potwora, która może niegdyś była piękna, może kiedyś wyglądała jak twarz anioła. Oczy koloru krwi, której tak wiele przelał, które może kiedyś były koloru zupełnie innego.

Wygląd potwora wcale nie umniejszał respektu jaki się do niego czuło. Kilka machnięć różdżką i trzy wybuchy pod rząd zabiły nie tylko połowę naszych, ale i jakąś część Śmierciożerców. Przymrużyłam oczy i zobaczyłam trójkę mężczyzn, którzy stanęli przed Czarnym Panem. Na moment moje serce zamarło, by dosłownie sekundę później przyśpieszyć ze zdwojoną siłą. Wstałam chwiejnie, zacisnęłam zęby i ruszyłam przed siebie. Kilka razy potknęłam się, upadałam, ale i tak podnosiłam się za każdym razem.

\- James! – krzyknęłam, choć nie na tyle głośno, by mój głos przebił się, przez huk zderzających się ze sobą zaklęć. W tamtej chwili byłam pewna, że jeśli Voldemort nie zabije Syriusza, Jamesa i Franka, którzy wdali się z nim w pojedynek, to zrobię to ja i Alicja, kiedy wrócimy do domu… Jeśli wrócimy.

Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżki, dziki, nieokiełznany powiem mocy i wszyscy leżeliśmy na ziemi. Piskliwy śmiech wypełnił moje uszy. Moja ręka zacisnęła się na różdżce. Mocno. Jej drewno wbijało się w moją skórę i dawało pewność, że nie jestem bezbronna, że jeśli tego dnia umrę, to zrobię to z honorem, nie umrę bez walki.

\- Avada… – resztkami sił odwróciłam się w stronę zimnego głosu. Działał mój instynkt, nie ja.

\- Drętwota! – mój krzyk, zmienił się niemal w szept, ale zaklęcie zadziałało tak jak powinno. Gdyby tylko trafiło w tego, w którego celowałam. Leniwym machnięciem różdżki, Czarny Pan zablokował moje zaklęcie. Powoli odwrócił się w moją stronę. Tylko resztki mojej dumy, pozwoliły mi wstać z ziemi i stanąć prosto, z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie. Wypełniła mnie dzika duma, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że moja ręka nie drży.

\- Lily Evans – wysyczał, niczym wąż. Jego głos przyprawiał o ciarki, sprawiał, że chciało się odejść, uciec, zrezygnować. Ale ja się nie ugięłam. Wiedziałam, że jeśli teraz umrę – to będzie dobra śmierć. Umrzeć wyprostowanym, w walce, z różdżką w ręce, która wcale nie drży. To dobra śmierć.

\- Lord Voldemort – mój głos był niemal tak samo zimny, lecz dużo ciszy. Moje gardło zaczęło odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa, paliło żywym ogniem, od krzyku, który wydarło z niego wcześniejsze zaklęcie cruciatus.

\- Ty i twój ukochany, James Potter, jeśli się nie mylę – powiedział tonem, który wskazywał, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z własnej wyższości – przysporzyliście mi i moim Śmierciożercą sporo kłopotów. To Ty jesteś tą, która spowodowała śmierć mojej dwójki najwierniejszych… Potrafisz być niezłym wrzodem na tyłku, moja droga… Takie osoby chętnie witam w moich szeregach, wierne, odważne, potężne…

Uśmiech, który zapowiadał mi bolesną śmierć w razie odmowy, wkradł się na jego wąskie wargi. Ja również się uśmiechnęłam, co spowodowało ból w mojej rozciętej wardze.

\- Jesteś pewien, o potężny, że chcesz mieć swoich szeregach Szlamę?

Triumf rozgrzał moje ciało, kiedy zaskoczenie mignęło w jego oczach. Czyżby nie wiedział z jakiej rodziny pochodzę?

\- Masz ostatnią szansę, durna dziewczyno!

\- Będziesz musiał mnie zabić – wysyczałam, będąc pewna, że to ostatnie słowa, jakie padną z moich ust. Ale los miał inne plany.

\- Expelliarmus!

Głos Jamesa, jeszcze nigdy nie wydał mi się tak piękny.

\- Jest i sławny Potter z Blackiem… Już raz mi uciekliście, nie popełnię tego błędu po raz drugi! Avada Kedavra!

To refleks Szukającego musiał uratować Jamesa. Jeszcze nie widziałam, by ktoś zrobił tak szybki unik, samej śmierci.

Nie jestem pewna, kiedy przybył Dumbledore, ale wtedy moją jedyną myślą było, że to już koniec. Kiedy kolana się pode mną ugięły i kiedy spodziewałam się poczuć na ciele chłód ziemi, delikatne ramiona złapały mnie w pasie.

\- To już koniec, kochanie, to koniec.

Mimo bólu w całym ciele, uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Słońce z wolna zachodziło, a jego zbłąkane promienie oświetliły twarz Jamesa. Przez chwilę czułam się, jak jedna z tych księżniczek, które w końcu odnalazły swojego księcia.

* * *

Bandaże, eliksiry i łóżko, mogą zdziałać prawdziwe cuda i już następnego dnia, wszystkie nasze rany zniknęły… No, prawie wszystkie, bo rany jakie w naszych sercach zostawia śmierć, potrzebują czasu, by mogły się kiedykolwiek zagoić. Zginęło wielu. Wielu Śmierciożerców, wielu członków Zakonu. Bitwa o Hogsmeade była najbardziej krwawą walką, w jakiej kiedykolwiek brałam udział i mimo że trzy dni później, kiedy odbyła się uroczystość na cześć poległych, nie było już tam żadnych ciał a i krew została zmyta, to wciąż czuło się paskudny odór śmierci.

Czułam się taka płytka, wyprana z wszelkich uczuć. Nie miałam już łez by płakać nad śmiercią innych. Zbyt wiele łez wylałam nad zimnym, nieruchomym ciałem Dorcas. Pogrzeb miał się odbyć tego samego dnia co ceremonia, dlatego nasze grono opuściło ją wcześniej.

Czarna, plisowana spódnica do kolan, malutkie obcasy, czarna koszula, delikatny makijaż, który i tak rozmarzą łzy.

Trumna opadała powoli. Czarna, ozdobiona Liliami. Jej ulubione kwiaty. Przygryzam wargę, zduszając tym szloch. Ale moich łez nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać. Ksiądz coś powiedział, skropił trumnę wodą święconą i zaczęto zsypywać ziemię. Szloch Anabell, którą trzymał w ramionach Remus, dochodził do mnie z oddali. Rick też płakał, ale nie szlochał. Patrzył w milczeniu jak ziemia pochłania to, co zostało z jego ukochanej. James mocniej ściska moją rękę. Coraz więcej łez spływa po moich policzkach. Zaczyna padać. Mama zawsze mówiła, że deszcz to łzy aniołów. Zacisnęłam mocniej oczy, chcąc wierzyć, że moja przyjaciółka jest teraz w lepszym miejscu.

Ktoś delikatnie mnie przytula, ale nie jest to James. Wciągam nosem zapachach. Jemu też musiało być ciężko. Dorcas była pierwszą dziewczyną, z którą próbował stworzyć poważny związek. Syriusz się odsuwa i jego miejsce zajmuje Alicja. Jej uścisk jest pełen desperacji, jakby błagała mnie, żebym powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć. Nie mogę, choć to naprawdę piękne kłamstwo.

Powoli wszyscy się rozchodzą, uciekają przed deszczem i burzą, która z każdą sekundą staje się coraz gwałtowniejsza.

\- Lily – delikatny, nie pospieszający głos przebija się przez moje bariery.

\- Idź sam – odpowiadam na niezadane pytanie Jamesa – ja chcę tu jeszcze zostać.

Nic nie mówi, składa jedynie delikatny pocałunek na moich mokrych już włosach, ściska mocniej moją rękę, po czym odchodzi. Kilka sekund później jestem już sama na malutkim cmentarzu, na obrzeżach Londynu. Klękam na mokrej ziemi, która powoli zamienia się w błoto i załzawionymi oczami spoglądam na piękny, biały nagrobek zrobiony z marmuru.

 ** _Dorcas Meadowes_**

 _Urodzona 14 marca 1960 roku_

 _Zmarła 26 stycznia 1978 roku_

 _„Ci, których kochamy nie umierają nigdy, bo miłość, to nieśmiertelność"_

\- Umarłaś, tak jak chciałaś, co? – pytam zachrypniętym głosem, ocierając mokrym rękawem łzy z oczu. – Umarłaś jak bohaterka… Zabita przez samego Voldemorta… Musisz być z siebie cholernie dumna, tam gdzie teraz jesteś, co nie? Jak mogłaś tam iść, kretynko?! Dlaczego Rick ci na to pozwolił?! Zabiłaś nie tylko siebie! Zabiłaś też jakąś część jego! Zabiłaś wasze dziecko! Miałam być matką chrzestną! Dlaczego to zniszczyłaś, głupia?! A dziewczyny?! Pomyślałaś o nich, kiedy tam szłaś?! Pomyślałaś o nas Meadowes?! Pomyślałaś jak my się będziemy czuć po stracie przyjaciółki?! Dlaczego nie wróciłaś do domu, kiedy czułaś, że nie masz siły dłużej walczyć?! Dlaczego do cholery, zgrywałaś cholerną bohaterkę?!

Szlochając uderzam dłonią w nagrobek, ale to jedynie powoduje ból w ręce. Nikt nie odpowiada na wykrzyczane przeze mnie pytania, tylko wiatr jakby mocniej zawiał.

\- Miałyśmy tyle planów – kontynuuję, już bez złości w głosie, a jedynie ze smutkiem i nostalgią – podróże, dzikie imprezy, codziennie nowa przygoda… Później wszystko się pokomplikowało, przyszła wojna i… i nasze plany musiały poczekać… A teraz już nigdy ich nie spełnimy. Och, Dorcas, ze wszystkich osób, ze wszystkich osób, to musiałaś być właśnie Ty! Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Że tak bardzo chciałabym móc cię nienawidzić! Bo zostawiłaś nas wszystkich z wielką raną w miejscu serca… I chciałbym móc cię nienawidzić, ale nie potrafię!

Piorun uderzył gdzieś z ogromnym hukiem, zagłuszając tym głośny szloch, który wydobył się z mojego gardła. Wstałam chwiejnie na nogi, przez chwilę znów czując się jak wtedy, w Hogsmeade. Dobrze wiedziałam, że już nigdy nie będę wstanie spojrzeć na to miejsce beztroskich zabaw i młodzieńczych spotkań, bez łez w oczach. Rozglądam się ledwo przytomnie i kiedy mam pewność, że nikt mnie nie widzi, deportuję się.

Brama, która prowadzi do mojego mieszkania nie jest najpiękniejsza, ale przynajmniej czynsz jest niski. Sprawdzam skrzyknę na listy. Rachunek, rachunek, rachunek… i ozdobna koperta, która wygląda jak… Ale czy to możliwe? No cóż, czas zmienić czarną spódnicę na strój godny damy, Petunia bierze ślub…


	52. Rozdział 52 - Siostrzyczka

Czas powoli płynie i mimo wszystko, trzeba żyć dalej. Z każdym dniem coraz mniej się rozmawiało, coraz więcej się walczyło, coraz mniej się pamiętało. Były chwile, w których mój uśmiech zamieniał się w rozpaczliwy szloch. W jednej sekundzie potrafiłam śmiać się z dziecinnych przepychanek Jamesa i Syriusza, a w drugiej wybuchnąć płaczem, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka już nie może tego widzieć.

Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty iść na ślub Petunii po ostatniej awanturze, którą mi urządziła, ale z grzeczności odpowiedziałam na zaproszenie, że przyjdę razem z osobą towarzyszącą. Oczywiście ślub nie miał odbyć się tak od razu, Petunia w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie miała w sobie ani grama spontaniczności, ona musiała mieć wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. Tak więc ślub i wesele miały odbyć się dopiero za miesiąc.

Tej nocy, spałam u Jamesa. Zjedliśmy razem kolację i każde z nas wymieniło się wrażeniami z dnia. James razem z Syriuszem byli na odczytaniu testamentu wuja, Łapy, który zostawił swojemu bratankowi sporą sumę pieniędzy. To miłe z jego strony, zwłaszcza, że na pomoc ze strony rodziny, Syriusz raczej nie ma co liczyć. Dowiedziałam się również, że spotkali tam Regulusa, a James, choć niechętnie, podziękował mu za uratowanie mnie. Co dziwne, Regulus stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia o czym James mówi, po czym odszedł ze swoją zwyczajową wyniosłością.

\- Syriusz twierdzi, że nie mógł tak po prostu przyznać się do uratowania szlamy – wypluł z obrzydzeniem ostatnie słowo – w obecności rodziny.

Kiwnęłam ze zrozumieniem głową. Niechętnie dłubałam widelcem w jedzeniu. Ostatnimi czasy nie miałam apetytu, co spowodowało u mnie znaczny spadek wagi. Bardzo martwiło to Jamesa, który swoją drogą zaczął się zachowywać strasznie nad opiekuńczo. To było nieco niepokojące…

* * *

Do każdego czasem przychodzi taka noc, pełna rozmyślań, kiedy to sen za cholerę nie chce przyjść. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, uklepywałam pięścią poduszkę, ale nic to nie dawało. W końcu pokonana, wstałam z łóżka. Zapaliłam światło w salonie i z westchnięciem usiadłam na kanapie. Kilka minut bezmyślnie gapiłam się w sufit, kiedy nagle moje spojrzenie przykuł album, leżący za szkłem jednej z szafek. Biłam się z myślami przez kilka długich sekund. Wspominanie nie było tym na co miałam ochotę – ostatnie wydarzenia bardzo dosadnie uświadomiły mnie, że wspomnienia przynoszą ból.

Niestety, znów przegrałam z samą sobą i już po chwili na moich kolanach spoczywał oprawiony w skórę, album, który kilka lat temu dostałam od Jamesa. Drżącą dłonią otworzyłam go na pierwszej stronie. Mały dopisek od Jamesa, nasze wspólne zdjęcie. Kolejna strona – Huncwoci w pełnym składzie coś broją. Następne zdjęcie… Coś ścisnęło mnie za serce i odruchowo przygryzłam wargę. To było zdjęcie, które zrobiła nam, mi i Dorcas, pewna miła Krukonka, zaraz po ceremonii przydziału. Wtedy latałam wszędzie z aparatem, chcąc uwiecznić na kliszy cały magiczny świat, który była dla mnie ogromną nowością. To zdjęcie niosło za sobą cudowne wspomnienie, wtedy pierwszy raz spotkałam Dorcas…

Retrospekcja

\- Meadowes Dorcas

Chwila ciszy nastała na sali, kiedy mała, nieco zbyt niska na swój wiek dziewczynka, założyła na głowę tiarę przydziału. Patrzyłam na to ze średnim zainteresowaniem, już za chwilę miał zostać przydzielony Severus…

\- GRYFFINDOR! – ryknęła tiara.

Westchnęłam i zrobiłam miejsce dziewczynie, która zmierzała w moją stronę. Na powrót wbiłam spojrzenie w Severusa, który spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem. No tak, miał nadzieję, że zostanę przydzielona do Slytherinu…

\- Jestem Dorcas Meadowes – Niska dziewczyna podała mi rękę. Dla świętego spokoju uśmiechnęłam się i odwzajemniłam uścisk.

\- Lily Evans.

\- Wiem, McGonagall wyczytała twoje imię, trudno nie zapamiętać tej rudej czupryny.

Spojrzałam na nią oburzona i już miałam jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy ona znów się odezwała:

\- Ej, spokojnie, bo się zapowietrzysz. Dziewczyno, nie bądź taka ponadto, bo za Chiny nie znajdziesz przyjaciół.

\- Mam przyj…

\- No to twoja lista dzisiaj się powiększy, panno Mam Przyjaciół.

Prychnęłam i unosząc dumnie głowę, odwróciłam się w drugą stronę.

\- Wiesz, ja łatwo nie odpuszczam. Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę, a chcę, żebyś była moją przyjaciółką.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo widać, że masz charakterek, nie dasz sobie ubliżyć, jesteś uparta, a takie osoby się ceni. To jak, sztama?

Wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń, a jej oczy błyszczały, jakby od tego czy ją uścisnę, zależało coś wielkiego. Zmierzyłam ją badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i uścisnęłam jej rękę.

\- Sztama – oznajmiłam, szczerząc zęby.

Koniec retrospekcji

Wierzchem dłoni otarłam łzę, płynącą powoli po moim policzku. Ze zdjęcia szczerzyła się do mnie wesoło młodsza, żywa wersja mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, że odejście Dorcas niezaprzeczalnie mnie zmieniło. Jej śmierć zamieniła moje serce w krwawiącą ranę, w jeden chwili sprawiła, że zniknęło wszystko to, co budowałyśmy przez lata. Zniknęła jedyna osoba, która rozumiała mnie jak nikt na tym świecie, osoba, przy której liczyły się nie słowa, a gesty. Dorcas Meadowes – chyba nikt nie znał tak wielu szczegółów z mojego życia.

Przewróciłam kartkę i moim oczom ukazało się zdjęcie, gdzie James i Syriusz niosą mnie i Anastazję do jeziora, gdzie niemal się nie utopiłam. Widać Lunatyk, lub Glizdogon zrobił nam wtedy zdjęcie. Wzdrygnęłam się delikatnie, kiedy Anastazja spojrzała w moją stronę. Jej oczy były tak upiornie puste, jakby zdjęcie było świadome, że właścicielka tych oczu odeszła bezpowrotnie. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam zielone światło, które dosięgnęło dziewczynę na moich oczach. Pamiętam jej krzyk i życie w niej gasnące. To było… Merlinie, to było straszne.

Czy tego chciałam, czy też nie; rozkleiłam się już kompletnie. Szlochałam, przytulając mocno do piersi album, w którym kryło się moje życie. A przynajmniej jakaś jego część. W końcu zmęczona płaczem, wstałam i ruszyłam na chwiejnych nogach do kuchni, wciąż pociągając nosem. Drżącymi dłońmi, przygotowałam sobie gorącą czekoladę i usiadłam z nią do stołu. Siedząc przy kuchennym stole, czekałam na wschód słońca, który oznajmił, że czas iść do pracy.

W szpitalu świętego Munga, jak zawsze panował koszmarny harmider i jak zawsze naszła mnie ochota, żeby rzucić w cholerę pracę, która nie przynosi mi ani grama satysfakcji czy przyjemności. Ale i tym razem tego nie zrobiłam – sama nie wiem dlaczego.

Ten dzień wlókł mi się w nieskończoność, a nieprzespana noc bardzo wdawała mi się we znaki. Kiedy wieczorem wróciłam do domu, padłam na łóżko jak kłoda, nie mając nawet siły iść pod prysznic, co robiłam zawsze po powrocie z pracy. Zasnęłam niemal natychmiast.

 _Burza szalała dookoła a pioruny, wciąż gdzieś uderzające, nie robiły wrażenia na żadnym z ludzi stojących na ciemnej, leśnej polanie. Ich przywódca, człowiek o szkarłatnych oczach, wbił swoje spojrzenie w dziewczynę, która klęczała przed nim._

 _\- Więc jesteś w końcu gotowa, by dołączyć do mnie? – zapytał chłodno człowiek._

 _\- Jestem gotowa na to i na znacznie więcej, panie mój – powiedziała, schylając pokornie głowę._

 _\- Bardzo dobrze, moja droga, bardzo dobrze… Z twoimi umiejętnościami doprowadzimy starego głupca do zguby…_

 _\- Co tylko sobie zażyczysz, panie mój._

 _Nagle kaptur czarnej szaty, zsunął się z głowy dziewczyny, ukazując przerażająco puste, błękitne oczy._

Obudziłam się dysząc ciężko, cała zlana potem. Resztki mojego zdrowego rozsądku zarejestrowały, że budzik stojący na szafce nocnej, dzwoni głośno. Wyłączyłam go, wciąż cała roztrzęsiona. Te oczy, które dopiero co zobaczyłam…

Wygramoliłam się niezdarnie z łóżka i weszłam do łazienki. W kilka sekund zdjęłam z siebie ubranie i wskoczyłam pod lodowatą wodę, lecącą spod prysznica. Gęsia skórka natychmiast pokryła moją skórę, a ciałem targnęły dreszcze, ale zamiast zwrócić na to uwagę, uparcie powtarzałam sobie, że to wszystko było jedynie głupim snem. No bo przecież to niemożliwe, żeby dziewczyna, którą pochowaliśmy lata temu, żyła, a już z pewnością nie mogłaby dołączyć do Voldemorta, który jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej przyjaciółki.

Zakręciłam wodę i wyszłam spod prysznica, besztając moją wybujałą wyobraźnie. Nie powinnam była oglądać tych zdjęć, teraz nie tylko wspomnienie Dorcas, ale też zmarłej Anastazji, będzie mnie prześladować. Zdecydowanie, zbyt wiele śmierci w życiu widziałam – to nie było nic przyjemnego. Ubrałam się powoli, dokładnie rozczesałam włosy i już miałam wychodzić, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że przecież tego dnia mam wolne. Z westchnięciem – sama nie wiem, czy spowodowanym ulgą, czy też czymś innym – opadłam na kanapę. W normalnych okolicznościach, cieszyłabym się, że mam wolne, to oznaczałoby możliwość spotkania się z Jamesem lub przyjaciółkami, ale nie tym razem. James, Remus i Peter byli na misji Zakonu, Alicja miała szkolenie, a Anabell znów wyjechała do Afryki, nieść pomoc biednym dzieciom. To było okropne – ta świadomość, że wszystko co do tej pory znałeś, zaczyna się zmieniać w tak okrutny sposób, a Ty… Ty nic nie możesz na to poradzić, nie możesz cofnąć ani zatrzymać czasu, w razie błędu nie dostaniesz drugiej szansy. Poświęcasz wszystko, a i tak nie masz żadnej gwarancji czy przeżyjesz, czy będzie dobrze, czy twoi bliscy wyjdą z tego cało.

Podniosłam się z kanapy, z silnym postanowieniem, że nie zmarnuję tego dnia, że nie będę się więcej nad sobą użalać. O ironio, zajęcia nie musiałam szukać daleko. Dokładnie trzy piętra nade mną, mieszkanie wynajmowała Marlena. Tak więc spędziłyśmy miłe popołudnie przy kawie, bezczelnie obgadując moją siostrę, oraz brata Marleny. Tak, wiem, jestem wredna – ale taki jest już mój urok. No nie paczcie tak, Petunia sama się prosi, żeby ją obgadywać. Chyba po latach przykrości, których doznawałam z jej strony, zapał, z którym próbowałam naprawić kontakt z siostrą w końcu się wypalił.

Wróciłam do domu, kiedy zaczynało robić się ciemno, ale kiedy tylko przekroczyłam próg mieszkania, dotarła do mnie świadomość, że nie dam rady spędzić sama tego wieczoru. Weszłam więc jedynie po kurtkę i teleportowałam się cmentarz, gdzie leżeli moi rodzice; lepsze towarzystwo zmarłych, niż żadne. Przechadzałam się powoli alejkami, szukając tego konkretnego grobu. Było zimno, wiatr chłostał moje zarumienione z mrozu policzki. Chuchnęłam na ręce, pocierając je gorączkowo i żałują, że nie zabrałam rękawiczek.

W końcu znalazłam grób, którego szukałam. Problem w tym, że ktoś już przy nim stał.

\- Cześć siostrzyczko – rzuciłam niedbale, obserwując jak przerażona Petunia odwraca się moją stronę.

\- Ty! – syknęła.

\- Ja – odparłam z uśmiechem pełnym politowania. – Może mnie przedstawisz? – dodałam, patrząc na otyłego chłopaka, stojącego obok mojej siostry.

Mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że chłopak ma charakter nieco lepszy od wyglądu, bo z taką twarzą… Nie, dobra, nie będę niemiła. W każdym razie, mówiąc uprzejmie, jego wygląd pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. I ten brzuch, który sobie wyhodował… W myślach przysięgłam sobie, że kiedy już zamieszkam z Jamesem, na wszelki wypadek założę kłódkę na lodówkę… Albo może nawet dwie…

\- Kochanie, to jest moja… siostra – wypluła ostatnie słowo z wyraźną niechęcią. – Lily, to jest Vernon, mój narzeczony, a już niedługo mąż.

\- Miło cię poznać – uśmiechnęłam się bardziej z grzeczności i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę.

Chłopak zignorował ten gest i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, co zapewne miało znaczyć „Ciebie też". Nastała niezręczna cisza i jedyne o czym marzyłam, to powrót do domu.

\- Wybaczcie, śpieszę się na autobus – wymyśliłam na poczekaniu.

Petunia skinęła sztywno głową, choć doskonale wiedziała, że nie podróżuję autobusami.

Westchnęłam i odeszłam szybkim krokiem. Niespodziewanie, z hukiem uderzył gdzieś piorun a nieba zupełnie nagle lunął deszcz, westchnęłam ze złością i przyśpieszyłam kroku. A dzień zapowiadał się tak miło…


	53. Rozdział 53 - Kłamstwa

Następnego dnia wstałam z łóżka ledwo żywa. Moje ciało było rozpalone od gorączki, a gardło paliło żywym ogniem, kiedy przełykałam. Wysłałam list do szpitala, informując pracodawcę, że złapałam jakieś świństwo i nie dam rady przyjść do pracy. W duchu przysięgłam sobie, że więcej nie będę szlajać się w deszczu, zwłaszcza, kiedy jestem tak cienko ubrana. Kiedy wróciła moja sowa, którą niedawno kupiłam, naskrobałam szybki listo do Alicji, prosząc, by podrzuciła mi jakieś eliksiry lecznicze. Czekając aż na przyjaciółkę, przygotowałam sobie kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem. Zazwyczaj nie piję herbaty, nienawidzę jej smaku i zapachu, ale z moim podrażnionym gardłem nie dałabym rady wypić kawy, którą tak uwielbiam.

Było mi koszmarnie zimno, więc przyniosłam sobie kołdrę z sypialni i owinięta nią, sączyłam herbatę i przysłuchiwałam się spikerowi z radia.

\- To już kolejne zaginięcie w tym miesiącu – ogłosił przygnębionym głosem. – Mówi się, że z dnia na dzień Czarny Pan zyskuję nowych zwolenników. Coraz częściej na przedramionach uczniów, znajduje się mroczne znaki.

Przymknęłam oczy, przypominając sobie moją dawną przyjaciółkę – Kate. Na jej przedramieniu również znalazłam mroczny znak. Wzdrygnęłam się – być może na nieprzyjemne wspomnienie, a może z zimna.

\- Rodzice zaczynają bać się puszczać dzieci do Hogwartu, choć Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, zapewnia, że zamek jest całkowicie bezpieczny, a Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać, dostanie się tam, dopiero wtedy zginie on sam i cała kadra nauczycielska. Nie jest nowością, że to właśnie Dumbledore jest tym, którego boi się sami wiecie kto. Więc czy Hogwart jest bezpieczny.

Powieki zaczęły mi ciążyć, resztkami świadomości słuchałam radia. Część mnie, właściwie już spała. I kiedy już przekraczałam granicę krainy snów… Głośny dźwięk dzwonka sprawił, że podskoczyłam gwałtownie, a wciąż ciepła herbata wylała się na mnie.

\- Cholera – zaklęłam, krzywiąc się na palące gorąco, które dotknęło mojego brzucha.

Zdjęłam bluzkę i rzuciłam ją w kąt. Założyłam zamiast tego bluzę, która leżała przewieszona prze oparcie fotela. Ruszyłam nieco chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku drzwi.

\- Cześć Alicja – rzuciłam, widząc w drzwiach moją przyjaciółkę.

\- Cześć, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się i uściskała mnie mocno.

Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Jej włosy, zwykle schludnie ułożone, były całe rozwiane, paznokcie, które zazwyczaj pokrywał niebieski lakier, teraz były niepomalowane. Z zaniepokojeniem dostrzegłam, że ona również bardzo schudła w ostatnim czasie. Pod jej oczami widniały delikatnie cienie.

\- Torturują was na tym szkoleniu? – zapytałam, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ból w gardle.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Troszeczkę, ale to chyba nie jedyny powód mojego kiepskiego samopoczucia – odparła dziewczyna. – Wiesz, cieszę się, że do mnie napisałaś. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Czekaj, zrobię herbatę i wszystko mi opowiesz.

\- Przecież Ty nie lubisz herbaty – odparła zaskoczona.

\- Nawet mnie nie denerwuj, moje gardło nie toleruje niczego innego.

\- To mi o czymś przypomniało. Weszłam do apteki na Pokątnej i okazało się, że wymiotło cały zapas eliksiru pieprzowego. To chyba jakaś epidemia. W każdym razie, wstąpiłam do mugolskiej apteki i chyba będzie ci musiało to wystarczyć.

\- Dobre chociaż to – westchnęłam. - Ile ci wiszę?

\- Nie wydurniaj się.

\- Mówię poważnie, Alicja, ile mam ci oddać. Nie jesteś moim sponsorem, głupio się czuję, kiedy ktoś mi coś stawia.

\- Chyba musisz się przyzwyczaić, bo James do biednych ludzi nie należy.

\- No co Ty? – zapytałam ironicznie, po czym znów westchnęłam. – Zaprosił mnie tydzień temu do diabelnie drogiej restauracji. To był prawdziwy koszmar. Nie dość, że czułam się zażenowana, bo to on stawiał, to jeszcze ci wszyscy ludzie patrzyli na mnie z taką wyniosłością… Brr. Czułam się jak ktoś z niziny nizin społecznych.

\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić. Zobaczysz, za dziesięć lat, takie wypady będą dla ciebie czymś naturalnym.

\- Jasne – mruknęłam, wstawiając wodę na tę piekielną herbatę.

\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić kochanie, że James nie należy do biednych ludzi i nie zamierza się z tym kryć. Poza tym, to całkiem miłe, że traktuje cię jak taką księżniczkę.

\- W tym problem, Alicjo, ja nie chcę być żadną księżniczką – nie jestem tego typu osobą. James spodziewa się, że będę siedzieć cicho w domu, kiedy on będzie walczył… Nie mówmy już o tym i tak czuję się już fatalnie, nie pogarszajmy tego. Jak się układa między tobą a Frankiem?

\- To jest poniekąd sprawa, o której chciałam porozmawiać. Jestem w ciąży – oznajmiła na wydechu.

\- Och… – Udało mi się wykrztusić. – To… to wspaniale, gratuluję.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. – Zrobiłam badania w Mungu i jest osiemdziesiąt pięć procent szans, że to bliźniaki.

\- To naprawdę cudowna nowina.

\- Lily, nie gniewaj się, ale muszę odwiedzić rodziców i trochę się śpieszę.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

\- No to do zobaczenia.

\- Tak, do zobaczenia.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Alicją, a ja usiadłam z kolejnym kubkiem herbaty w ręce. To wszystko było takie dziwne – działo się zbyt szybko.

Westchnęłam i sięgnęłam do torby po lekarstwa. Ja to mam prawdziwe szczęście – akurat, kiedy się rozłożyłam, musiało wymieść cały eliksir pieprzowy. Mogłabym bez problemu przygotować go sama, ale nie miałam odpowiednich składników. Czułam się tak okropnie, że najchętniej przyłożyłabym sobie różdżkę do skroni i walnęła się niewybaczalnym. Wtedy znów zadzwonił dzwonek. Klnąc w myślach, z racji, że znów oblałam, ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

\- Czego zap… – urwałam, bowiem nikogo nie było za drzwiami.

Rozejrzałam się zdezorientowana i wtedy moją uwagę przykuło coś leżącego na wycieraczce. Zmarszczyłam brwi i podniosłam owe coś z ziemi. To była kaseta. Zwykła, mugolska kaseta, jednak z boku widniał napis – **Obejrzyj – Może nie być taki, za jakiego go uważasz.**

\- Co jest? – zapytałam samą siebie i rozejrzałam się ponownie. Nic, korytarz był pusty.

Z kasetą w ręce wróciłam do mieszkania. Odłożyłam ją na stół i poszłam wziąć prysznic, z racji, że cała kleiłam się od tego diabelskiego płynu (czytaj: herbata).

Przebrana, pachnąca i wciąż obolała, wpakowałam się do łózka, zapominając o tajemniczej kasecie, ale spokojnie, przypomnę sobie o niej jutro, a po obejrzeniu jej, moje życie na nowo zmieni się w koszmar.

* * *

Jak zapewne wiecie, nic nie trwa wiecznie, nawet choroba – a przynajmniej przeziębienie – i następnego dnia, moje samopoczucie znacznie się poprawiło. Może i nie mogłam jeszcze drzeć się w niebo głosy, bo przypłaciłabym to bólem gardła, ale i tak czułam się znacznie lepiej. Wcale nie miało z tym nic wspólnego, że to właśnie tego dnia James wracał z misji i miał mnie odwiedzić. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o towarzystwie Łosia i zaparzyłam sobie kawę, która miała jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć stan mojego gardła.

\- I tak już zdycham – mruknęłam, zalewając kawę gorącą wodą.

Do południa czytałam książkę – mugolską literaturę z początków dwudziestego wieku. W końcu przegrałam walkę z własnym żołądkiem i z westchnięciem powłóczyłam się do kuchni. Czy wspominałam już, że Evans nie powinno się wpuszczać do kuchni? Moja mama była znakomitą kucharką, ale mówiąc delikatnie – nie odziedziczyłam po niej talentu. Potrafiłam zepsuć najprostszy przepis, a magia niewiele tu pomagała. Z satysfakcją jednak stwierdzałam, że potrafię zrobić sobie kanapkę, bez całkowitego zniszczenia mojego domu.

Weszłam z talerzem i szklanką w rękach, do salonu po czym zakopałam się w fotelu, pod ciepłym kocem. Wtedy mój wzrok padł na kasetę. Wstałam powoli i chwytając z półki pilota, włączyłam telewizor, odpaliłam urządzenie do odtwarzania kaset i wsadziłam ją do środka. No bo jeszcze nie mogłam wiedzieć, jakie piekło rozegra się po jej obejrzeniu .


	54. Rozdział 54 - I znów źle

Czy chcieliście kiedykolwiek być kimś zupełnie innym? Czy kiedykolwiek nienawidziliście swojego życia tak bardzo, że to aż bolało? Zapewne to wszystko zależy od momentu, w którym ktoś zada wam takie pytanie. Jeśli ktoś tydzień temu, zapytałby mnie, czy lubię moje życie, odparłabym – Jest ciężko, życie wiele ode mnie wymaga i jeszcze wiele przede mną, ale nie mogłabym być kimś innym.

Obejrzenie przeze mnie feralnej taśmy, sprawiło, że moje zdanie uległo gwałtownej zmianie. Chciałam być kimś innym, bo to oznaczałoby, że nie będę musiała czuć w ten sposób, tak mocno, tak boleśnie. A musicie wiedzieć, że w okresie po śmierci Dorcas, za wszelką cenę unikałam bólu, jej śmierć wystarczającą krzywdę mi wyrządziła.

Moją pierwszą myślą było, żeby pobiec do domu Dorcas, opowiedzieć jej wszystko i błagać by powiedziała, że to co widziałam było jedynie iluzją, sennym majakiem, lub jedną z iluzji, które wywołuje gorączka. Zajęło mi kilka minut, by móc sobie uświadomić, że nie mogę iść do Dorcas, że moja przyjaciółka już nigdy mnie nie wysłucha, już nigdy mi nie doradzi.

Opadłam na ziemię, plecami oparłam się o dolną część kanapy, podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę i cicho pociągałam nosem. Choć miałam ochotę krzyczeć, wyć z bólu, nie robiłam tego. Możecie pytać ile siedziałam w tej pozycji, ale sama nie mam zielonego pojęcia. W końcu do mojej głowy wpełzł głos, który podejrzanie przypominał Dorcas. To ona zawsze dawała mi kopa w tyłek i zabraniała użalać się nad sobą. Wciąż cholernie ciężko mi uwierzyć, że już jej nie ma na tym świecie.

Wstałam z ziemi, otarłam rękawem policzki i przysięgłam sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie zapłaczę przez Jamesa Pottera. Skoro ja mu nie wystarczałam i musiał znaleźć pocieszenie w ramionach osoby, którą uważałam za przyjaciółkę, to trudno. I chociaż to cholernie bolało, nie zamierzałam błagać go o wyjaśnienie dlaczego to zrobił. Jakiś cichy głosik podpowiadał mi, że powinnam się tego spodziewać, że mężczyźni właśnie tacy są – z pewnością nie myślą głową.

Jednej rzeczy nie mogłam pojąć – dlaczego po tylu okropieństwach, które razem przeżyliśmy, dlaczego po tylu pięknych chwilach, które miały między nami miejsce, dlaczego on to wszystko zaprzepaścił, dlaczego tysiące razy zapewniał mnie, że jestem miłością jego życia, podczas gdy prowadzał się z Marleną?

Nie umiałam – a może nie chciałam – tego zrozumieć. No bo jak można zrozumieć to, że człowiek, któremu jeszcze wczoraj powierzyłbyś życie, tak po prostu cię zdradził. Może da się to jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale ja wcale nie zamierzam się nad tym zastanawiać.

* * *

Ludzie często zadają pytania – czasem tak skomplikowane, że udzielenie na nie odpowiedzi, jest dla nas nie lada wyzwaniem. Innym razem, pytanie jest tak oczywiste, że jego prostota nie pozwala nam dostrzec odpowiedzi. Dobrze jest mieć wtedy kogoś, kto ci w tym pomoże. Taką osobę najczęściej określa się mianem przyjaciela. Przyszłam do Alicji i Franka, bo ich adresu James nie zna, a ja nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Siedziałam przed drzwiami bite kilka godzin, w końcu usłyszałam znajome głosy. Zza roku wyłonili się Frank i Alicja, roześmiani od ucha do ucha.

\- Lily? – zapytał zaskoczony Frank na mój widok.

\- Lily? – powtórzyła po nim Alicja.

\- Przygarniecie mnie na kilka nocy? – zapytałam żałośnie, czując się jak największa ofiara losu. Nienawidziłam przyznawać się do tego, że potrzebuję pomocy, nawet – a może szczególnie – przed własnymi przyjaciółmi.

* * *

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliliście mi się u was zatrzymać – powiedziałam cicho, wbijając wzrok w parującą herbatę, której kubek trzymałam w dłoniach. – Macie piękne mieszkanie. Dobrze, że się przeprowadziliście, będziecie mieli więcej miejsca dla dzieci. – Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie, co natychmiast wyczuła Alicja. Przed moją przyjaciółką nic się nie ukryje.

\- Frank, skarbie, mógłbyś nas zostawić na chwilę same?

\- Jasne, i tak umówiłem się z Syriuszem, więc będę już leciał.

\- Zaczekaj! – zawołałam. – Nie mów Syriuszowi, że tu jestem. On powie Jamesowi i… – zamilkłam w połowie zdania.

\- Znów się pokłóciliście? – zapytał ze współczuciem Frank.

\- Coś w tym stylu – mruknęłam cicho.

Frank pokiwał głową i dłużej mnie nie męczył. Chwilę po tym jak opuścił kuchnię, usłyszałam trzask drzwi wejściowych.

\- Więc powiesz mi co się stało? Jeśli się nie mylę, to jeszcze rano wszystko było w porządku. Co Rogaty znowu przeskrobał? Zapomniał o rocznicy.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Alicja! Wiesz, że nie jestem tym typem dziewczyn, które obrażają się o taką bzdurę – syknęłam ze złością, starając się nie zacząć płakać. Ostatecznie byłam już dorosłą, poważną osobą i nie wypadało mi zalewać się łzami co pięć minut.

\- To co się stało w takim razie?

\- Zdradził mnie, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć – powiedziałam tak spokojnie, że zaskoczyłam nawet samą siebie.

\- Zgrywasz się, prawda?

\- A czy uważasz, że ten żart byłby dostatecznie śmieszny?

\- Jesteś pewna, że cię zdradza, może ci się wydaje, może jesteś prze…

\- Przewrażliwiona? – przerwałam jej i wybuchnęłam histerycznym śmiechem, który po chwili przerodził się w szloch. I diabli wzięli moje postanowienie. – Mam to na taśmie! Na pie****nej taśmie!

\- Merlinie, ale skąd wytrzasnęłaś tę taśmę?

\- Nie wiem, ktoś podrzucił mi ją pod drzwi. Z resztą, czy to ważne? Boże, Alicjo, on mnie zdradził. W życiu mu tego nie wybaczę.

\- Może powinnaś z nim porozmawiać? No wiesz, dać mu szansę się wytłumaczyć?

\- Co tu tłumaczyć?! Alicjo! Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Zdradził mnie! Zdradził! Przespał się z tą… Och, a ja głupia miałam ją za przyjaciółkę.

\- Lily, rozumiem, że jesteś wściekła, ale nie musisz wyżywać się na mnie, dobrze? Jeśli już to ustaliłyśmy, to powiedz kim jest ta kretynka, która śmiała to zrobić, a już ja się z nią policzę. Z ciężarnymi się nie zadziera.

\- Nie chcę żebyś się z nią rozliczała – wychlipałam żałośnie.

Alicja wstała z krzesła i przyciągnęła mnie do ciasnego uścisku. Wtuliłam głowę w jej włosy, dziękując Merlinowi, że los nie odebrał mi chociaż jej.

* * *

Przez następne dwa tygodnie, bardzo skutecznie unikałam Jamesa. Nie chciałam mieć z nim już nic wspólnego. Nie po tym co mi zrobił. Ignorowałam więc setki listów, którymi mnie zasypywał. Znalazłam sobie nowe mieszkanie na obrzeżach Londynu. Nie czułam się w nim tak dobrze jak w poprzednim, ale było okej. Od Marleny również trzymałam się z dala, aż pewnego wieczoru dziewczyna zaczepiła mnie po pracy. Nawrzeszczałam na nią za wszystkie czasy i chyba złamałam nos, ale ona nadal miała czelność udawać, że nie wie o co mi chodzi.

W końcu przyszedł czas na spotkanie Zakonu. Przez całe jego trwanie, Marlena patrzyła na mnie błagalnie, a James natarczywie z nutą ciekawości. Pewnie jeszcze sobie nie uświadomił, że wszystko już wiem. Chciałam móc go nienawidzić, ale ilekroć spoglądałam w jego brązowe oczy przepadałam. Oczywiście za każdym razem wymierzałam sobie mentalne policzki, lecz to nie skutkowało. Myślałam więc o tym co było na taśmie, a to i owszem – działało, tyle, że miałam ochotę płakać.

Tego dnia Dumbledore wyznaczył mi moją pierwszą, większą misję. Miałam razem z Alicją i dziewczyną imieniem Emmeline, udać się do obozu Śmierciożerców, który był w górach i spróbować wykraść ich plany. Ciężka, ryzykowna, niebezpieczna – misja dokładnie taka, jaka teraz jest mi potrzebna.

\- Nie! – krzyknął James, zrywając się z krzesła, kiedy Dumbledore tłumaczył nam na czym owa misja będzie polegać. – Nie możesz! To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- To już nie twój problem Potter, nawet nie próbuj się wtrącać – warknęła groźnie Alicja, stając w mojej obronie. Posłałam jej wdzięczny uśmiech i dałam dyrektorowi znak by kontynuował.

Spotkanie zakończyło się. Ruszyłam z Alicją w stronę drzwi, zażarcie dyskutując o szczegółach zadania.

\- Lily! Lily, zaczekaj. – Usłyszałam za sobą ten cudowny okropny głos.

\- Czego od niej chcesz, Potter? – zapytała Alicja, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

\- Dziewczyny, o co wam chodzi? Co ja wam takiego zrobiłem. Lily, nie dostawałaś moich listów? Wysłałem ich całą masę. Martwiłem się. Byłem u ciebie w mieszkaniu, ale nikogo tam nie było.

\- I ty się jeszcze śmiesz pytać, co takiego zrobiłeś?! – syknęła niebezpiecznie moja przyjaciółka. – Zdradziłeś ją z tą zdzi*ą i jeszcze się pytasz co zrobiłeś?

\- O czym ty mówisz, Carter?! Nikogo nie zdradziłem! Lily, o czym ona bredzi? Hej, czekaj, porozmawiaj ze mną.

\- Nie mamy o czym, James. Wracaj do Marleny, życzę wam szczęścia.

\- Lily, wytłumacz mi to! Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Nigdy w życiu nie tknąłem Marleny!

\- Ma to na taśmie, dupku, nie wyprzesz się!

\- Na jakiej taśmie?! O czym wy, do jasnej cholery, mówicie?! Lily, wolałbym umrzeć niż cię skrzywdzić, jesteś całym moim światem! Nie mógłbym cię zdradzić!

\- Czyżby?! – Mój głos był pełen ogromnego bólu, ale i siły, która sprawiła, że James cofnął się o krok. Otworzyłam torebkę i wyjęłam z niej feralną taśmę, wzięłam ją specjalnie po to. Rzuciłam ją Jamesowi pod nogi.

\- Co…?

\- Obejrzyj to zrozumiesz, choć myślę, że to wspomnienie jest całkiem świeże.

\- Lily! Lily, wracaj, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy!

\- Ja skończyłam Potter… A właściwie to ty skończyłeś to co było między nami.

* * *

Siedziałam na zimnej, kafelkowej podłodze łazienki i z rosnącym przerażeniem, załzawionymi oczami patrzyłam na maleńki przedmiot w mojej dłoni. Nie… To nie może być… Dwie kreski… Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie mogę być teraz w ciąży!


	55. Rozdział 55 - W grupie siła

Czas mija, nawet jeśli chcemy temu zaprzeczyć. Czas mija nierówno, raz powoli, raz zbyt szybko. Czas lubi zabawiać się naszym kosztem, a nasze rozpaczliwe błagania nie robią na nim wrażenia.

Wierzycie w przeznaczenie? Ja sama nie jestem pewna co o nim myślę. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, odparłabym, że tak, oczywiście, wierzę w przeznaczenie, w końcu ja i James jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. O Merlinie, chyba zamieniam się w jedną z tych sentymentalnych dziewczyn, które do końca życia użalają się nad sobą, z powodu niespełnionej miłości. Całym sercem chcę wierzyć, że jeszcze wszystko przede mną, że mam czas, że ułożę sobie życie. Nic nie poradzę jednak, że tak ciężko jest zacząć każdy kolejny dzień, że coraz trudniej jest podnieść się z łóżka, spojrzeć w lustro bez obrzydzenia i pytania, co ze mną jest nie tak. To chyba strasznie egoistyczne z mojej strony, ostatecznie los mógł mnie o wiele gorzej doświadczyć. Mimo że moje życie to nie jest szczęśliwa bajka, to i tak powinnam być wdzięczna losowi. Mam obie ręce i nogi, nie straciłam wzroku ani słuchu, wciąż mam dwie wspaniałe przyjaciółki i… Cholera! I nie mam już Jamesa! I właśnie to jest najgorsze, że chociaż chciałabym móc go nienawidzić, to ja wciąż kocham go jak szalona i żadne racjonalne tłumaczenia nie pomagały, nic nie mogło zmienić moich uczuć.

Listy od Anabell nieco poprawiały mi humor. Pisała w nich jak ciężkie, ale i jak fascynujące jest życie ludzi z Afryki. Jej ostatni list jednocześnie mnie dobił i podniósł na duchu.

 _Droga Lily,_

 _wiem, nawalam, ale mamy tu tyle zajęć, że po prostu nie mogę znaleźć czasu na pisanie listów do was. Powtarzam to setny raz, ale Afryka to cudowny kraj, mimo panujących tu chorób i biedy. Będzie mi ciężko ją opuścić, ale już wkrótce kończy się mój kontrakt i postanowiłam go nie przedłużać, za bardzo tęsknie za domem, za rodzicami, za Anglią no i oczywiście całym sercem tęsknie za wami. Liczę, że wszystko wam się jakoś układa, choć wiem, że śmierć Dorcas wszystkim nam dała w kość. Pewnie jesteś na mnie wściekła za wspomnienie jej, ale musimy o niej pamiętaj, nie możemy się bać jej wspominać. Poznałam tu, w Afryce, wiele wspaniałych osób. Pewna kobieta imieniem Betharley niedawno straciła całą rodzinę, opowiadała mi o tym i płakała. Na końcu dała mi radę, powiedziała: nigdy nie zapominaj osób, które kochasz. Myślę, że ta kobieta miała rację. Bardzo ją polubiłam, lecz niestety zmarła dwa dni później. Zabiła ją ta sama choroba, która wcześniej zabiła jej rodzinę. Uroczystość… Co ja gadam, nie było żadnej uroczystości! Nie mogę powiedzieć ci gdzie dokładnie jestem, lecz nie ma tu ani czasu, ani pieniędzy na pogrzeby. Jak tam życie w Anglii? Jak w pracy? Takie listy to przecież nic w porównaniu do prawdziwej rozmowy! Merlinie, ale ja za wami tęsknie! Chciałabym już tam być, pociesza mnie jedynie myśl, że został już tylko miesiąc rozłąki. Proszę, napisz mi wszystko. Co słychać u Alicji i Franka? Zostanę w końcu matką chrzestną? A jak u ciebie i Jamesa? Może to wy spłodzicie mi małego berbecia? Marzenia… Dobrze wiem, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci, póki nie skończy się ta przeklęta wojna i chociaż rozumiem cię doskonale to chyba odzywa się mój instynkt macierzyński. Pojęcia nie masz, jak bardzo chciałabym mieć dziecko… Co u Remusa? Ostatnio pisałaś, że nie może znaleźć pracy, mam nadzieję, że coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło. Lily, czy to głupie, że mimo tak długiego upływu czasu ja wciąż byłabym gotowa rzucić się między niego a śmiertelne zaklęcie? To zdecydowanie głupie, przecież Remus jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że dla nas nie ma żadnej przyszłości. Wiesz, myślę, że gdyby nie Ty i Alicja, po prostu bym się zabiła. Zaraz mnie ochrzanisz za to, że piszę takie rzeczy, prawda? Proszę, zrób to, ale taka jest prawda… Liczę na szybką odpowiedź. K_ _ocham was,_

 _Anabell_

Cóż, Anabell wraca do Anglii i z tego się cieszę (będę miała szansę skopać jej tyłek za te głupoty o samobójstwie), ale wzmianka o dziecku, z którym wciąż się nie pogodziłam, wytrąciła mnie z równowagi. Odłożyłam list na stolik i przyszykowałam się do wyjścia. Nasza misja miała się rozpocząć. Podstawowa zasada: Używać jak najmniej magii. Setny raz sprawdziłam plecak – było wszystko, czego mogłyśmy potrzebować, lecz i tak miałam wrażenie, że czegoś nie wzięłam. No tak, to moje serce gdzieś zniknęło. Westchnęłam i wzięłam się za szybki naskrobanie odpowiedzi.

 _Droga Anabell!_

 _Dumbledore wysyła mnie i Alicję na misję. Bardzo niebezpieczną misję, od której zależy życie wielu ludzi. Nie wiem kiedy i czy w ogóle wrócę. Na początku byłam podekscytowana, teraz się boję. Pytasz o Remusa, ale nie wiem co z nim, nie mam kontaktu z żadnych z Huncwotów. Tak, dobrze czytasz, z żadnym. Kilka dni temu rozstałam się z Jamesem. Znowu. To bardzo długa historia, o której nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Owszem, zostaniesz matką chrzestną, Anabell. Alicja jest w ciąży, a do tego wszystko wskazuje, że to bliźniaki. Już się cieszysz, prawda? To co piszesz nie jest wcale głupie. Kochać kogoś nie jest głupią rzeczą – to Remus jest kretynem, ale wiesz co? Kilka lat temu dałam ci radę, dam ci ją i tym razem: jeśli naprawdę go kochasz, zawalcz o niego!_

 _Lily_

List wyszedł wyjątkowo krótko, ale czas mnie poganiał. Przywiązałam więc kopertę do nóżki sowy i przez krótką chwilę z zazdrością obserwowałam jak leci. Nie wspomniałam Anabell o dziecku. Dowiedziałam się o ciąży dokładnie tydzień temu i do tej pory nie mogłam podzielić się z nikim tą informacją. To nie tak, że nie chciałam mieć dziecka, choć przyznaję, że sam poród jest dla mnie przerażający. Kiedy byłam z Jamesem, byłam pewna, że prędzej czy później zdecydujemy się na dziecko, ale teraz kiedy się rozstaliśmy… Poza tym, jest wojna, nie chciałam, żeby nasze dziecko musiało się wychowywać w takim kraju. Wiecie, jeśli już jesteśmy przy temacie to powinnam was ostrzec, nie idźcie do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą osobą, bo jak widać nawet zabezpieczenia, których używaliśmy z Jamesem bywają zawodne. Chyba zaskarżę tę przeklętą markę! Zabezpieczenia miały mi zagwarantować, że nie znajdę się w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej jestem teraz, a tymczasem dupa! Wpadłam i wkrótce zostanę samotną matką… Gdybym teraz dostała w swoje ręce producenta… Ech, szkoda gadać.

* * *

Las, którym szłyśmy zdawał się nie mieć końca. Przeklęci Śmierciożercy! Nie dość, że musieli założyć tę swoją bazę na takim zadupiu, to jeszcze musimy leźć pod górę. W końcu po kilku godzinach wędrówki zdecydowałyśmy się rozłożyć namiot. Był on magiczny, ale wymagał od nas rozłożenia mugolskim sposobem. Ostatni raz pod namiotami byłam jakieś dziesięć lat temu, a Emmeline i Alicja pochodziły z rodzin czysto-krwistych, więc na ich pomoc nie miałam co liczyć. Dwoiłam się i troiłam, ale w końcu namiot stanął. W samą porę, bo słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Jak na magiczny namiot przystało, w środku było dosłownie wszystko. Pierwsza łazienkę zajęła Alicja, tłumacząc się potrzebami ciężarnej. Bo jej uwierzę, przecież to za wcześnie, żeby mogła coś odczuć! Symulantka jedna! Opadłam na kanapę i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę.

\- Chcesz herbaty? – zapytała Emmeline, krzątając się w kuchni.

\- A jaka jest? – odkrzyknęłam.

\- Mięta, melisa…

\- Jestem oazą spokoju, nie potrzebuję melisy – warknęłam, czym wywołałam chichot koleżanki.

\- Kontynuując, jest jeszcze pomarańcza z cytryną…

\- Mam uczulenie na pomarańcze, chcesz mnie zabić? – Niemal sama się zaśmiałam.

\- I malina z dziką różą.

\- A truskawkowej nie ma? – zapytałam zawiedziona.

\- Przykro mi, panno Evans, truskawkową wymiotło.

\- Ech, wiedziałam, że powinnam ją wziąć z domu, nikt nigdy nie ma herbaty truskawkowej! I jak ja mam żyć? Niech już będzie ta malina z dziką różą.

Emmeline zaśmiała się z mojego zrzędzenia i nastawiła wodę w czajniku.

\- W jakim chcesz kubku?

\- A jakie są? – zapytałam, zajmując miejsce przy stole i patrząc jak dziewczyna wyciąga po kolei każdy kubek.

\- Taki może być?

\- Z kucykiem? Nie, czekaj, to jednorożec… Nie, dzięki, jakie są jeszcze?

\- To może ten? – zaproponowała, pokazując mi niebieski kubek.

\- Nie, ten ma za mały uchwyt. Dalej.

\- Ten? – Pokazała czerwony kubek w różowe kwiatki.

\- Nigdy w życiu, jest zbyt oczojebny.

\- To może ten? – Pokazała mi zielony kubek z uśmiechniętą buźką. – Innych już nie ma.

\- Wiesz, ten niebieski właściwie nie był taki zły…

* * *

Znowu szłyśmy. Jak Merlina kocham, kiedy znajdę tych Śmierciożerców to skopię im tyłki! Nikt im nie powiedział, że Evans jest beznadziejna w sporcie, a jej kondycja… lepiej nie mówić. Tak więc, mimo że najchętniej położyłabym się w środku lasu i zdechła, szłam dalej. Powiem więcej, szłam na samym przodzie. Miałam tylko jedno, małe zastrzeżenie, kiedy wchodziłyśmy pod wyjątkowo stromy odcinek, a mianowicie: jak my, do jasnej ciasnej, wrócimy. Prędzej stoczę się z tej przeklętej góry i skręcę sobie kark, niż utrzymam równowagę.

\- I po co ja się zgłaszałam? – biadoliłam pod nosem. – Mogłam zostać w domu, a już by się nadarzyła okazja, żeby obić Potterowi gębę…

\- Evans, nie użalaj się nad sobą, to ja tu jestem ciężarna a mniej zrzędzę – zawołała raźnie Alicja.

\- A zdziwiłabyś się – mruknęłam pod nosem. – Wspomnicie moja słowa – dodałam już głośniej – będziemy zwiewać przed tymi wieśniakami w czarnych szatach i zamiast zejść z tej góry, my się z niej stoczymy i oszczędzimy ciemniakom roboty.

\- Czy ty nie przesadzasz, Lily? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka, wybiegając nieco do przodu i odgarniając na bok gałęzie wielkiego świerku, którymi po chwili oberwałam w twarz. – Tu jest cudownie. Ciesz się naturą, Lily, nie często będziemy miały okazję wyrwać się z miasta.

Rzuciłam jej wściekłe spojrzenie i zaczęłam masować miejsce, w które oberwałam tym przeklętym świerkiem. Na Merlina, jak ja nienawidzę natury! Nie patrzcie tak, jestem dziewczyną miasta, ja nie z tych, które wspinają się po drzewach i są z tego dumne. Z resztą, kto normalny wspina się po drzewach?

\- Alicja? Co ty, na brodę bezdomnego Merlina, robisz na tym drzewie? – Usłyszałam krzyk Emmeline.

I widzicie teraz o czym ja mówię?

\- Sprawdzam czy daleko jeszcze na szczyt – odparła blondynka.

\- I oczekujesz, że Śmierciożercy narysowali mapę na szczycie tego drzewa? – zapytałam zrezygnowana.

\- Oj Evans, wyluzuj. Myślę, że jesteśmy już blisko. Rozbijmy namiot i dalej ruszymy rano.

\- Och, oczywiście, rozbijmy namiot. A kto będzie go musiał rozbijać? Ja oczywiście.

Dziewczyny wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia, a ja z frustracją próbowałam rozłożyć ten przeklęty namiot. Kiedy szłam spać, dziękowałam Merlinowi, że ten przeklęty dzień już się skończył.

* * *

\- Słyszycie? – zapytała cicho Alicja, zatrzymując się.

\- To tylko strumyk, mądralo – odparłam, wskazując na rwący nieopodal strumyk.

\- Poddaję się – jęknęła Emmeline, opadając na ziemię. – Idziemy już tyle czasu i wciąż nie widać końca. Powinnyśmy już dawno znaleźć to miejsce, a tymczasem kamień od Dumbledore'a milczy.

Spojrzałam na kamień, który dziewczyna trzymała w ręce. Z racji, że na bazę Śmierciożerców nałożone musiały być zaklęcia ochronne, Dumbledore dał nam zaczarowany przez siebie kamień. Miał zacząć się świecić, kiedy wyczuje magię, dlatego nam nie wolno było jej używać, to mogło rozproszyć działanie przedmiotu.

\- Zgadzam się z Emmeline, musiałyśmy zabłądzić – poparłam dziewczynę i opadłam obok niej.

\- Więc co proponujesz? – zapytała Alicja, odstawiając plecak na ziemię.

\- A bo ja wiem – westchnęłam. – Wysłanie Patronusa odpada, nie możemy używać magii, poza tym, zostawiłybyśmy magiczny ślad i łatwo byłoby nas znaleźć. Możemy wrócić, ale wtedy zaprzepaścimy całą misję. Poza tym, jeśli zboczyłyśmy z trasy, to mapa, którą dał na Dumbledore z trasą powrotu na nic nam się nie przyda i możemy zabłądzić jeszcze bardziej. I na koniec, możemy iść dalej i mieć nadzieję, że gdzieś dojdziemy za nim skończy nam się jedzenie.

\- Nie możemy się deportować? – jęknęła przerażona Alicja.

\- Mogłybyśmy, ale zostawimy po sobie zbyt wyraźny ślad i cała misja pójdzie na marne. Poza tym, myślę, że na ten las są nałożone oddziały.

\- Zawsze możemy tu poczekać, mając nadzieję, że ktoś nas uratuje… – westchnęła Emmeline.

\- Ta… Albo zabije – powiedziała ponuro Alicja.

\- Alicja, gdzie się podział twój optymizm? – zapytałam, udając ogromne zaskoczenie. – Przecież tu jest wspaniale! Natura, ach natura. Rzadko będziemy miały okazję wyrwać się z miasta.

\- Och zamknij się, Evans! Co robimy?

\- Możemy rozpalić ognisko, upić się i poużalać nad naszym beznadziejnym losem.

\- Nie mamy żadnego alkoholu.

\- Kurde!

\- Dokładnie, a teraz, Lily, rusz tym rudym łbem i wymyśl co powinnyśmy zrobić!

\- Będę optymistką i stwierdzę, że co byśmy nie zrobiły to i tak mamy przesrane.

\- Lily!

\- No dobra, dobra, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. Okej, już nic nie mówię.

\- Myślę – odezwała się Emmeline – że skoro zaszłyśmy już tak daleko, to nie powinnyśmy teraz zawracać. Jestem za tym, żeby iść dalej.

\- Emmeline ma rację – zawołałam raźno. – Albo zdechniemy tutaj, albo skopiemy tyłki Śmierciożercą i… i zdechniemy tam.

\- EVANS! – wydarły się jednocześnie.

\- No dobra, nie zdechniemy, zginiemy jako bohaterki a nie ofiary losu, pasuje?

\- Lepiej już nic nie mów – westchnęła Alicja. – Idziemy prosto.


	56. Rozdział 56 - Wracające wspomnienia

\- Jesteśmy… jesteśmy w głębokiej dupie – warknęła Emmeline.

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Dziewczyna rzadko, naprawdę rzadko, używa takich słów. Może nie znałam jej zbyt długo, ale wiedziałam, że usposobienie ma podobne do usposobienia Anabell, czyli była raczej z gatunku tych miłych, łagodnych dziewczyn, które uwielbiają nieść pomoc, walczą do samego końca i jeśli się zakochują, to tak na całe życie, albo przynajmniej jego znaczną część. Tym razem jednak musiałam zgodzić się z moją nową koleżanką. Poważnie byłyśmy… właściwie to sama nie wiem gdzie, ale z pewnością nie TO było celem naszej wyprawy. Może spróbuję opisać wam miejsce, w którym byłyśmy… Cóż, jeśli spojrzeć na prawo to zobaczy się drzewa, jeśli spojrzeć na lewo, zobaczy się drzewa. Z przodu sytuacja nie różni się zbytnio od strony lewej i prawej. A jak się popatrzy w tył… lepiej nie mówić. Oprócz drzew coś szło za nami, byłam o tym święcie przekonana.

\- Czarno to widzę – mruknęła Alicja, kiedy krzaki poruszyły się wyjątkowo blisko nas.

\- Nie ty jedna – odpowiedziałam niemal szeptem. Cofnęłam się od feralnych krzaków i wtedy to się stało. Naszym oczom ukazał się olbrzymi, wściekły niedźwiedź. Macie pojęcie jakie one są wielkie? Ja też się jakoś nad tym nie zastanawiałam, póki ten… ten potwór nie zagrodził nam drogi.

\- Hej, Lily? Czy to część misji?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, Al. Wiecie co, mam genialny plan.

\- Dajesz.

\- Wiejemy!

Ruszyłyśmy przed siebie w szaleńczym tempie. Może gdyby nie gonił nas olbrzymi, wściekły misiek, to nawet bym się roześmiała. Biegnąc przez ten las musiałyśmy wyglądać dość śmiesznie. Niestety, nasz kumpel nie był taki głupi, za jakiego go wzięłam i ruszył za nami.

\- Moje życie jest serią porażek – jęknęłam, kiedy wbiegając na polanę, potknęłam się o wystający korzeń drzewa. Przeklęte drzewo!

Byłam pewna, że już za chwilę poczuję na ciele ostre pazury i zakryłam twarz rękami, jednak uderzenie nie nadeszło. Rozejrzałam się, ale dookoła nikogo nie było. Jedynie ciemna polana. Miśka też gdzieś wcięło, co akurat przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Naprawdę, miśki powinny być… nie, właściwie nie powinny być w ZOO, to akurat uważam za krzywdzenie zwierząt, ale cóż, miśki nie powinny gonić takich Evans na przykład, którym już sama wizyta w lesie nie leży. Oczywiście to tylko taki przykład, wcale nie miałam na myśli samej siebie, nie.

Wstałam niezdarnie z ziemi i ponownie rozejrzałam się dookoła. Wtedy dotarła do mnie ta nieco gorsza wiadomość. Nie tylko miśka gdzieś wcięło – moje kompanki też zniknęły. Zaklęłam szpetnie pod nosem. Sam las przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze, a teraz byłam sama i nie miałam przy sobie nic, oprócz plecaka z małą ilością jedzenia. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę. Ta cała misja była jednym wielkim niepowodzeniem.

\- Alicja! – zawołałam, jednak wyszło to zbyt cicho przez moje, wyschnięte na wiór, gardło. – Emmeline! – spróbowałam nieco głośniej.

Odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza i niegłośne huczenie sowy. Nie wiedziałam co mam dalej zrobić, jakby nie spojrzeć, wszędzie dookoła był las. Byłam sama, różdżka na nic nie mogła mi się przydać, nie mogłam się deportować. Zapewne roiło się tu od dzikich zwierząt. I pomyśleć, że uważam siebie za optymistkę. Przecież ta sytuacja nie miała absolutnie żadnych plusów! No chyba, że wziąć pod uwagę możliwość pooddychania świeżym powietrzem.

Ze zdziwieniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że chce mi się płakać. Bardzo. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, walcząc z tą, niespodziewanie silną, potrzebą. Nagle powróciły do mnie wszystkie ostatnie okropieństwa. Śmierć Dorcas, wojna, bitwa, zdrada Jamesa, ta przeklęta taśma, Marlena.

\- JAK MAM BYĆ SILNA, SKORO CO CHWILĘ, COŚ ZWALA SIĘ NA MNIE?! POMÓŻ MI DORCAS! ZRÓB COŚ DO CHOLERY!

Zwracanie się z prośbą o pomoc do martwej przyjaciółki chyba raczej nie mówi o mnie dobrze, ale w tamtej chwili miałam to gdzieś. Naprawdę przez sekundę wierzyłam, że coś się stanie, że niespodziewanie nadejdzie pomoc, że moja przyjaciółka, gdziekolwiek teraz jest, strzegła mnie. Ale nie stało się absolutnie nic i to tylko wszystko pogorszyło. Zalałam się łzami i uderzyłam z całej siły dłonią w zimną ziemię. W końcu, po kilku minutach, które wlekły mi się w nieskończoność, zmęczona płaczem, zasnęłam.

* * *

Obudziło mnie słońce, którego kwietniowe promienie padały centralnie na moją twarz. Lepiej nic już nie będę mówić, bo zaraz jeszcze słońce zwyzywam. Tak więc już nie spałam. Czułam się jak żywy trup – jeśli potraficie to sobie wyobrazić. Byliście kiedyś na jakiejś imprezie? Albo zalaliście się kiedyś w trupa? Jeśli tak, to na pewno wiecie jak koszmary ból głowy ma się następnego dnia. W ustach miałam istną pustynię, a oczy piekły mnie niemiłosiernie. Wciąż towarzyszyło mi okropne uczucie opuszczenia i pustki. Warknęłam na siebie w myślach i nakazałam sobie spokój. Póki co, trzeba skupić się na wydostaniu się z tego durnego lasu, a okoliczności w jakich się znajdowałam wcale nie były korzystne. Miałam przy sobie mało jedzenia i jeszcze mniej picia. Różdżkę równie dobrze mogłam sobie dorzucić do ogniska, tyle miałam z niej pożytku. Namiot i całe nasze wyposażenie miała Alicja, a problem leżał w tym, że dziewczyna po prostu wyparowała. Podsumowując, mogło być gorzej? W tamtej chwili myślałam, że nie… Dopóki nie usłyszałam czyiś kroków. Moje serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło swój rytm. Byłam zgubiona, jeśli to był jakiś Śmierciożerca, to mogłam żegnać się z życiem. Nagle przyłapałam się na tym, że trzymam rękę na swoim brzuchu, w niemal obronnym geście. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy. Moja śmierć była połową biedy, ale śmierć dziecka, które tak naprawdę było dopiero płodem, przyprawiła mnie niemal o zawał. Mimo że nie chciałam tego dziecka, naprawdę go nie chciałam, pokochałam je, tak jak tylko matka może kochać.

Jak to jest, że jeśli chodzi o fatalne rzeczy, ja zawsze muszę mieć rację?

Minęło kilka sekund, kiedy zza drzew wyłoniła się postać w ciemnej szacie i białej masce. Śmierciożerca – to było pewne. Wtedy moje oczy spotkały jego oczy i świat jakby się zatrzymał. W mojej głowie automatycznie pojawiły się setki wspomnień z nim związane.

* * *

 _\- Petunia mówi, że nie ma czego takiego jak magia. Dlaczego miałabym wierzyć tobie, a nie własnej siostrze._

 _\- Właściwie, nie powinnaś. Masz tylko moje słowo i nie potrafię w żaden sposób zapewnić cię, że nie kłamię._

* * *

 _\- Potter to zwykły, tępy dupek! Współczuje ci, że jesteście w jednym domu._

 _\- Jest dupkiem i wcale nie cieszę się, że dzień w dzień znoszę jego towarzystwo, ale nie jest tępy._

* * *

 _\- Okłamujesz mnie, czuję to. Co oznaczają te wszystkie wizyty w „dziale ksiąg zakazanych"? Dlaczego zadajesz się z tymi… tymi potworami?! Wiesz przecież, że po ukończeniu szkoły oni dołączą do Voldemorta! A może sam chcesz do niego dołączyć?!_

 _\- Nie wymawiaj tego imienia! I nie, nie chcę do niego dołączyć. A te potwory, jak określiłaś Avery'ego i Notta, to moi przyjaciele, nie zapominaj o tym._

* * *

 _\- Puść mnie! Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi i nie masz prawa mnie dotykać!_

 _\- Lily, chcę porozmawiać_

 _\- A ja sobie tego nie życzę._

 _\- Lily, daj spokój, przecież się przyjaźnimy._

 _\- Przyjaźniliśmy się. Warto tu podkreślić czas przeszły. Mój przyjaciel umarł w ostatnim dniu SUM'ów. Ty jesteś jego żałosną parodią._

* * *

 _\- Wiesz dobrze, że Czarny pan morduje szla…_

 _\- No dalej! Dokończ, Snape! Morduje szlamy!_

 _\- Ale gdybyś była ze mną nic by ci nie zrobił, była byś bezpieczna…_

* * *

Potrząsnęłam głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Stał przede mną i w jego oczach widziałam, że jest równie zaskoczony moim widokiem, co ja jego. Kto wie, może i on przed chwilą miał przed oczami te same obrazy? Staliśmy tak dobre kilka sekund i przyglądaliśmy się sobie, choć ja przez jego białą maskę nie miałam szansy dużo zobaczyć. Poznałam go natychmiast. Jego oczy, choć nabrały głębi i czegoś przerażającego, nie zmieniły się wiele przez ostatnie lata.

\- Lily? – wydusił w końcu.

\- Severus?

\- Co ty tu robisz? – syknął niespodziewanie i nie dając dojść mi do słowa, pociągnął mnie w stronę drzew. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy polanka całkowicie zniknęła nam z oczu.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś tu z Carter i tą drugą! – warknął na mnie.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Alicja i Emmeline? – zapytałam, nie zwracając uwagi na jego groźne spojrzenie.

Ściągnął maskę i popatrzył na mnie z przerażającym uśmiechem.

\- Te dwie kretynki wpadły w pułapkę.

\- Nie waż się ich obrażać, Snape!

\- Dobrze, więc twoje drogie przyjaciółki czekają aktualnie na przybycie Czarnego Pana, który torturami wyciągnie z nich, dlaczego się tu znalazły, a następnie je zabije. Ja zostałem wysłany na przeszukanie terenu.

\- O Merlinie… Snape, musisz mi pomóc!

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

\- Bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to ja zrobię coś głupiego. Jeśli jesteś tak bardzo nieczuły na los byłej przyjaciółki, to proszę bardzo, patrz jak pcham się na śmierć.

\- Idiotka – syknął chłopak, chwytając moją rękę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nigdzie nie pójdę. – Masz chociaż jakiś plan?

\- Liczyłam w tej kwestii na ciebie…

\- Evans, przeginasz, do cholery!

\- No dobra, dobra… Myślę, że mam już ogólny zarys planu, ale będziesz musiał mi pomóc.


	57. Rozdział 57 - Bądź silny!

Wiecie, to dziwne, jak szybko życie potrafi zmienić swój bieg. Jednego dnia jesteś pewien absolutnie wszystkiego, a następnego nie wiesz już nic. Czasami zastanawiam się na Losem, Przeznaczeniem i innymi bzdurami – czy istnieją naprawdę? Sama nie wiem. Zawsze sądziłam, że tak jak po deszczu pojawia się słońce, tak po smutku musi być radość. Naiwne, no nie? Czasami jest źle tylko po to, żeby mogło być jeszcze gorzej. Nasz plan – a właściwie mój – nie był taki zły. Potrzebowaliśmy chaosu, który umożliwiłby mi wkradnięcie się do obozu Śmierciożerców, uwolnienie dziewczyn i przy odrobinie szczęścia wykradnięcie planów. Plusem było jedynie to, że w obozie można było używać magii oraz deportować się. To znacznie wszystko ułatwiało. Najtrudniejsze miało być przedostanie się przez bariery.

\- Nie uruchamiając alarmu, przez bariery może przejść jedynie osoba naznaczona mrocznym znakiem, Evans – pouczył mnie Snape. – Twój pomysł z eliksirem wielosokowym nie jest głupi, mam spory jego zapas. Gorzej będzie z uwolnieniem twoich idiotycznych przyjaciółek. Narobię w lesie zamieszania, to powinno wywabić jakąś część Śmierciożerców, ale przed tymi, którzy zostaną, musisz udawać mnie. Jeśli spartaczysz robotę, wszyscy zginiemy, Evans, ty, ja i twoje durne przyjaciółki. Możesz mieć problemy ze złamaniem zaklęć ochronnych, ale kiedy już to zrobisz, natychmiast uruchomi się alarm, wtedy wszystko się wyda i musicie natychmiast się deportować. Masz na to wszystko godzinę, później eliksir przestanie działać i mamy przesrane. Rozumiesz powagę sytuacji, prawda?

\- Zdaję sobie z niej sprawę bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić – warknęłam. Nie byłam pewna, czy z równowagi wyprowadzał mnie fakt, iż ten nowy Severus Snape ani trochę nie przypominał mojego dawnego przyjaciela, czy może tak bardzo martwiłam się o dziewczyny.

\- Więc zaczynamy – zakomenderował chłopak.

\- Teraz?!

\- A na co chcesz czekać? Pójdę do obozu po eliksir wielosokowy, kiedy zobaczysz czerwone iskry ruszysz w miejsce, które zaraz ci pokażę. Tam zostawię eliksir z moim włosem. Odczekaj równe pięć minut, przebierz się w moje szaty i wypij go. Godzina to niedługo, więc będziesz musiała się śpieszyć. Wszystko jasne, Evans?

\- Tak, tak myślę, ale…

\- Czego nie rozumiesz? – Zirytował się chłopak.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego stałeś się jednym z nich, Severusie. W Hogwarcie znałam zupełnie innego chłopaka, co się z nim stało.

\- Myślałaś, że mnie znasz, Lily – odparł nieprzytomnie. – Ja sam siebie nie znałem. Moje wybory nie są teraz ważne, jeśli chcesz wyprowadzić stąd swoje przyjaciółki żywe, musimy zaczynać.

\- Chwila, jeśli będziesz w lesie, to jak wyślesz sygnał… Oddziały…

\- Oddziały nie działają na osoby naznaczone Mrocznym Znakiem.

\- Severusie? – Zawahałam się. – Bądź ostrożny… Ja… nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

To trwało dosłownie sekundę. Przez jedną, słodką sekundę miałam wrażenie, że w miejscu tego obcego mi człowieka, znów stoi mój przyjaciel z przed lat, mój Severus. Chłód i mrok zniknęły z jego oczu i przez moment widniały w nich tysiące uczuć.

\- Ty też, Lily, ty też – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął za drzewami, a ja wiedziałam, że na powrót przywdział na twarz maskę, której tak nienawidziłam. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy, jednak przygryzłam wargę i nakazałam sobie spokój. Nie pomogło.

* * *

Ciężko było mi się poruszać. Ciało Severusa było zupełnie inne niż moje, bardziej masywne i miałam wrażenie, że mój chód jest koszmarnie niezgrabny. Mimo to nie zatrzymałam się. Dotarłam do granic, które wskazał mi chłopak. Z obrzydzeniem spojrzałam na czarny znak na lewym przedramieniu. Dlaczego Severus go przyjął? Wstrzymałam oddech i szybkim krokiem przeszłam przez bariery. Poczułam dziwne mrowienie, lecz nic poza tym się nie stało. Obóz był naprawdę duży, choć wyglądał dość prymitywnie. Około czterdziestu namiotów po lewej stronie i około czterdziestu po prawej. Mogłam się założyć, że były to magiczne namioty. Widziałam, jak kilku mężczyzn w ciemnych szatach wybiega w stronę lasu. W duchu odetchnęłam z lekką ulgą. Póki co, plan działał. Ruszyłam między namiotami i tak jak kazał mi Severus, szukałam tego dwudziestego ósmego z prawej. Byłam już przy dwudziestym czwartym, kiedy nagle przypomniałam sobie cel naszej misji. Jeśli nie zdobędziemy planów, wszystko wezmą diabli, tyle przygotowań i dni, które straciłyśmy w lesie. W dodatku tyle ludzi straci życie. Musiałam znaleźć plany. Severus wspominał coś o „głównym" namiocie, coś o tym, bym na niego uważała, bo znajduje się nieopodal namiotu, w którym przetrzymują dziewczyny. To był numer dwadzieścia pięć, jeśli się nie mylę.

Zamiast iść więc od razu po dziewczyny, tak jak kazał mi były przyjaciel, ja zdecydowałam się odgrywać bohatera i zaryzykować. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, było to okropnie samolubne. Przez moje niepowodzenie mogła zginąć Alicja, jej dzieci, Emmeline, ja i… i moje dziecko. No i Severus oczywiście.

Weszłam do namiotu dwudziestego piątego i modliłam się, by był pusty. Tym razem moje modły zostały wysłuchane, bo namiot faktycznie był pusty. No i miałam rację, namioty były magiczne, choć nieszczególnie duże. Pomieszczenie przypominało wielkością klasę do transmutacji i całe było zagracone papierami. Sięgnęłam po kamień od Dumbledore'a, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, kiedy będę blisko celu, ma zacząć świecić na zielono. Aktualnie migał jasno zielonym światłem. Nie miałam pojęcia co robić, bo czasu miałam coraz mniej, a papierów zbyt dużo by wszystkie przejrzeć i zabrać jedynie te niezbędne, tak by zostawić jak najmniej śladów. W końcu przetransmutowałam jakąś książkę w torbę i rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie zwiększająco-zwiększające. Jak najszybciej zaczęłam wkładać do niej pergaminy, nie dbając przy tym o estetykę.To wtedy usłyszałam ten dźwięk i zorientowałam się, że moje włosy nie są już czarne, lecz ognisto czerwone i robią się coraz dłuższe. Zaklęłam szpetnie pod nosem i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Alarm trąbił głośno, a ja czułam jak moje ciało powoli się zmienia. Potykałam się o za dużą szatę, usłyszałam za sobą jakiś krzyk i chyba błysnęło obok mnie jakieś zaklęcie, ale nie miałam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Dotarłam do namiotu, w którym miały być dziewczyny. Rzuciłam jedno, drugie i trzecie zaklęcie, lecz dopiero czwarte zadziałało. Znów coś błysnęło, fragment namiotu zaraz przy mojej twarzy stanął w ogniu. Teraz zdecydowanie byłam pewna, że mnie gonią. Nie miałam pojęcia co robić – wejście do namiotu płonęło, a za mną była chmara Śmierciożerców. Zamknęłam ozy i wstrzymałam oddech. Przebiegłam przez płomienie. Miałam ochotę krzyknąć z bólu, lecz przygryzłam mocno język. To nie był czas na słabość, choć łzy leciały po moich policzkach. Nie wiedziałam, że poparzenie może boleć aż tak bardzo. Ten namiot w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego był większy i ani trochę nie przypominał namiotu. Wyglądał bardziej jak lochy. Dostrzegłam nawet schody. Czyjś głos wykrzyknął zaklęcie gaszące, więc nie zastanawiając się dłużej, rzuciłam się w stronę owych schodów.

Pomieszczenie, którym biegłam było koszmarnie ciemne, ale nie odważyłam się zapalić światła. Wciąż słyszałam za sobą krzyki i miałam niepokojące wrażenie, że obiło mi się o uszy zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. Dobrze, że tylko o uszy… W końcu wbiegłam w korytarz, na którym słabym światłem jarzyły się pochodnie. Przede mną były kraty, a za nimi dostrzegłam leżące ciała Alicji i Emmeline.

Merlinie, nie pozwól im być martwymi – pomyślałam rozpaczliwie. Tym razem drzwi nie chciałby się tak łatwo otworzyć. Śmierciożercy byli tuż za rogiem – słyszałam ich ciężkie oddechy. Czyli to tak miałam skończyć? Zabita w ciemnej celi, bez ukochanego, bez przyjaciół.

Pięknie, Evans – usłyszałam jakiś zgryźliwy głosik w swojej głowie – skazałaś was wszystkich na śmierć.

\- BOMBARDA MAXIMA! – krzyknęłam w przypływie desperacji, krztusząc się przy tym własnymi łzami. Głośny huk mnie ogłuszył i coś ciężkiego uderzyło mnie w głowę. Czułam ciepłą, lepką ciecz, która spływała po mojej szyi. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i cudem utrzymałam równowagę. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Ruszyłam w kierunku dziewczyn i wtedy poczułam jak coś ostrego wbija się w mój brzuch. Sztylet. Upadłam na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu. Spojrzałam w górę i na sekundę oniemiałam.

\- Witaj Lily – uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, a jej niebieskie, piękne niegdyś oczy, zabłysnęły złowrogo. – To już chyba koniec, nieprawdaż?

Zaczęła się powoli zbliżać. Rozejrzałam się rozpaczliwie i spostrzegłam, że jeśli uda mi się przesunąć choćby o kilka centymetrów, dosięgnę dłoni Emmeline i Alicji. Wyszło mi to dość niezdarnie. Mój brzuch krwawił, podobnie jak i głowa. Sama nie byłam pewna czym się dławię, łzami czy krwią. Ale udało mi się. Złapałam ręce moich przyjaciółek. Cel, wola i namysł – tak jak robiłam to już setki razy. Mocne szarpnięcie, ból, wściekłość w jej oczach, a później nieprzenikniona niczym ciemność. Czy tak wygląda śmierć?

To zabawne, jak szybko życie potrafi zmienić swój tor, prawda? Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu byłam pewna wielu rzeczy. Byłam pewna przyjaźni, miłości, odwagi i słuszności idei. W kilka miesięcy straciłam wszystko – przyjaciółkę, ukochanego, wiarę i odwagę. Nie zostało mi nic. Gdzieś w tym wszystkim zgubiłam samą siebie. Pamiętam siebie, jako dziecko. Byłam pełna radości, optymizmu, szczęścia. Moje lata w Hogwarcie były jednymi z najlepszych, jakie przeżyłam. Nie rozumiem, kiedy wszystko uległo zmianie. Czy to śmierć, którą widziałam niejeden raz uczyniła mnie… TAKĄ? Nawet tego nie wiem. Pamiętam, że przez ostatnie sekundy przed pochłonięciem przez ciemność, przebiegły mi przez głowę wszystkie cudowne wspomnienia. Śmiech Dorcas, dłonie Jamesa błądzące szaleńczo po moim ciele, uśmiech Alicji, głos Syriusza, kolor oczu Anabell i młodsza wersja Severusa. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, jak szybko życie potrafi zmienić bieg.


	58. Rozdział 58 - Bez ciebie, kochanie

Myślę, że jest wiele rzeczy, potrafiących zniszczyć człowieka. Można tu wymieniać i wymieniać, a i tak nie znajdzie się końca bezkresnej listy nieszczęść, które mogą nas spotkać. Lecz myślę, że na szczycie tej listy jest przede wszystkim utrata tego, kogo się kocha. Mówią, że miłość jest męczarnią, a brak miłości śmiercią. I jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to kurczę, jest w tym sporo racji. Ale co, kiedy tracisz ukochaną osobę? Czy to zalicza się do życia bez miłości? Chyba nie, bo miłość do Dorcas nigdy we mnie nie zgasła. Jeśli mam być szczera, to dopiero utracenie jej, uświadomiło mi, jak wiele Dorcas Meadowes dla mnie znaczyła. Zaczynacie być zmęczeni wzmiankami o niej? Ja też, ale zapomnieć byłoby zbyt łatwo – a życie nigdy nie jest łatwe. Muszę pamiętać, więc wspomnę o Dorcas jeszcze nie jeden raz, musicie być na to przygotowani.

Tylko cud mnie uratował. Prawdziwy cud. Sztylet był nasączony, nieznaną nikomu w Świętym Mungu trucizną i Uzdrowiciele nie potrafili mi wyjaśnić jakim cudem przeżyłam. Ja przeżyłam. Moje dziecko, mój malutki synek lub córeczka, straciło życie. Płakałam, krzyczałam i znów płakałam, a Uzdrowicielka, która poinformowała mnie o utraceniu ciąży, posyłała mi współczujące spojrzenia, w końcu każąc podać mi eliksir uspokajający. Ale nie ja jedna cierpiałam, Alicja również poroniła w wyniku torturowania przez Śmierciożerców. Tyle, że przy niej był Frank, ja nawet nikomu nie powiedziałam o ciąży, więc i o poronieniu nikt nie wiedział.Mogłam powiedzieć Alicji, lub komukolwiek, ale coś mnie przed tym powstrzymywało – wtedy stałoby się to oficjalne, definitywne i ostateczne.

Siedziałam w szpitalnym pokoiku, trzymając rękę na brzuchu – wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że już go tam nie ma. Nadal przebywałam w szpitalu z powodu wstrząśnienia mózgu. No i rana na moim brzuchu bardzo długo się goiła. Alicje już wypisali do domu, lecz nie miałam od niej żadnych wiadomości. Jedynie Emmeline przyszła mnie powiadomić, że z moją przyjaciółką wszystko jest dobrze. No i to Emmeline powiedziała mi o stracie ciąży przez Alicję. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego Alicja nie przyszła do mnie osobiście, ostatecznie zrobiłam wszystko, żeby im pomóc, a jakaś część mnie miała wrażenie, że przyjaciółka mnie obwinia. Wyrzuty sumienia oczywiście nie wpłynęły na mnie korzystnie i zaproponowano mi Uzdrowiciela, który zająłby się moją psychiką – czarodziejski odpowiednik mugolskiego psychiatry. Jeśli choć trochę mnie znacie, już zapewne wiecie co zrobiłam – odmówiłam. Siedziałam więc w tym małym pokoiku, wpatrując się w ścianę, kiedy z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę – powiedziałam obojętnie. Na salę wszedł Dumbledore.

\- Witaj Lily, jak się czujesz, moja droga? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Tak jak osoba ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu i po wbiciu sztyletu w brzuch, panie dyrektorze – odparłam, wymuszając na twarzy zmęczony uśmiech, który aż śmierdział sztucznością.

\- Lily – powiedział mężczyzna, zajmując miejsce przy moim łóżku – chciałbym ci podziękować za to co zrobiłaś dla Zakonu. Plany, które udało ci się zabrać to więcej, niż moglibyśmy się spodziewać po waszej misji. Wiem, że wszystkie trzy bardzo dużo poświęciłyście dla Zakonu, przede wszystkim swoje zdrowie i bardzo wam dziękuję, Lily, uratowałyście tysiące istnień, bo z planów wynika, że za kilka dni odbędzie się atak na Pokątną. Aurorzy są już oczywiście poinformowani…

\- Nie przyszedł pan, żeby mi podziękować, prawda? – przerwałam mu.

Staruszek westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na mnie ze zmęczeniem w oczach.

\- Masz świetne wyczucie do ludzi, moja droga. Tak, przyszedłem cię prosić o więcej, niż powinienem. Musisz mi opowiedzieć o przebiegu misji. Twoje przyjaciółki obudziły się dopiero w szpitalu i nie moją pojęcia jak się tam znalazły. Jedyną osobą, która może mi udzielić odpowiedzi, jesteś ty, Lily.

\- Nie uratowałam dziewczyn sama. – Westchnęłam cicho. – Do Śmierciożerców należy osoba, która była mi kiedyś bliska i to prawdziwy cud, że zgodziła się mi pomóc.

\- Rozumiem, że nie wyjawisz mi nazwiska tej osoby, prawda?

\- Absolutnie nie. W zamian za pomoc obiecałam dozgonne milczenie. Ale mogę panu powiedzieć co się tam wydarzyło.

I mówiłam. Opowiedziałam o eliksirze wielosokowym, o przejściu przez oddziały, znalezieniu planów i alarmie, który został uruchomiony, przez moje wtargnięcie do „namiotu głównego". Opowiedziałam o ucieczce przed Śmierciożecami, o płomieniach, przez które przebiegłam, o lochach i o tym, że myślałam, że to już koniec. Dotarłam do fragmentu, kiedy ktoś wbił mi sztylet w brzuch. Wtedy się zawahałam.

\- Panie profesorze, myślę, że do Śmierciożerców należy osoba, którą uważaliśmy od lat za zmarłą…

\- Mogę wiedzieć, kogo masz na myśli? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem staruszek.

\- Nie chciałam w to wierzyć, przecież sama widziałam jej śmierć… Od kilku miesięcy śnie o niej, w szatach Śmierciożerców, klękającej przed Voldemortem. Myślałam, że to tylko sen, ale tam, w lochach, widziałam dokładnie jej oczy. Takie oczy widziałam tylko u jeden osoby. To były oczy Anastazji Davies.

\- Mówisz o dziewczynie, która została zamordowana we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, na twoim piątym roku?

\- Dokładnie o tej samej – powiedziałam cicho. – Myśli pan, że zwariowałam?

\- Nie wiem co powinienem myśleć, moja droga. Żadne zaklęcie, nie jest w stanie przywrócić życia zmarłym i chyba zdążyłaś się o tym przekonać.

\- Więc kim była dziewczyna, która wbiła mi sztylet w brzuch? – zapytałam, czując, że gromadzi się we mnie setka sprzecznych uczuć.

\- Nie wiem, Lily, ale to co widziałaś, nie mogło być Anastazją Davies, jeśli ta faktycznie zginęła cztery lata temu.

\- Wiem co widziałam – warknęłam, choć wcale nie byłam już tego taka pewna.

\- Więc to oznacza, że dziewczyna, którą uważaliśmy za martwą, nigdy nie umarła.

* * *

Mówi się, że czas leczy rany. Merlinie, chyba jeszcze nie słyszałam większej bzdury. Co to znaczy: czas leczy rany?! Czas nie leczy żadnych ran! Czas nie pozwala zapomnieć! Czas nie umniejsza naszego bólu! Czas pozwala nauczyć się z nim żyć. Rzuciłam pracę – wiedziałam, że to jedynie kwestia tygodni, bo po każdym dniu w niej spędzonym, nienawidziłam jej jeszcze bardziej. Więc rzuciłam pracę i brałam udział w tych najbardziej niebezpiecznych misjach – niemal za każdym razem lądowałam w szpitalu. Alicja wpadła w depresję – przynajmniej tak myślę. Również przestała pracować, lecz zamiast robić cokolwiek, po prostu zamknęła się w domu. Frank był załamany i wręcz błagał, bym spróbowała z nią porozmawiać. Zrobiłam to i było to błędem. Alicja nakrzyczała na mnie. Krzyczała, że nie mam prawa jej doradzać, że nie mam pojęcia jakie to uczucie stracić dziecko. Uderzyłam ją wtedy w twarz i kryjąc własne łzy, opuściłam mieszkanie Longbottomów. Od tamtego czasu nie miałam kontaktu z Alicją.

Wracałam tego dnia z misji, na którą zostałam wysłana razem z Emmeline i Remusem. Emmeline i Lupin rozmawiali wesoło, ciesząc się zapewne, że żyją, ja natomiast myślami byłam gdzieś daleko.

\- Lily? – zapytał cicho Remus. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że Emmeline gdzieś zniknęła.

\- Tak?

\- Gniewasz się na mnie?

\- Gniewam? – Zamrugałam zaskoczona. – Za co?

\- Ty mi powiedz. Nie odezwałaś się do mnie ani słowem. Nie chcę wnikać w to co jest między tobą a Jamesem, ale…

\- To dobrze – warknęłam – bo między nami nic już nie ma.

\- Ale myślałem, że jestem dla ciebie kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela – dokończył spokojnie.

Moje spojrzenie zmiękło.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś – odparłam, nagle czując się okropnie głupio.

\- Więc może oświeć mnie, co cię dręczy?

\- Ja nie…

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, Lily, widzę, że coś jest nie tak – powiedział ostro Remus. – Z resztą nie tylko ja, Syriusz i Peter też się martwią, nie wspominając już o Jamesie.

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego James miałby się o mnie martwić. Niech martwi się Marleną!

\- Lily, widziałem co jest na tej taśmie, ale skąd masz właściwie pewność, że nikt jej nie podrzucił? Wiem, że pochodzisz z rodziny Mugoli i chyba łatwo przy tym zapominasz, że z magią niemal wszystko jest możliwe, ale myślałem, że masz większą wiarę w Jamesa.

\- Dlaczego ktoś miałby podrabiać tę kasetę? James mnie zdradził i nie próbuj go bronić. Zresztą, od samego początku widziałam ten maślany wzrok, którym wodził za Marleną, więc niech teraz z nią układa sobie życie.

\- Odbiegasz od tematu, pytałem co się z tobą dzieje. Nagle rzuciłaś pracę i żyjesz na ryzyku. Czy poza misjami dla Zakonu robisz cokolwiek innego.

\- Oczywiście – powiedziałam z przekonaniem, na Lupin uniósł sceptycznie brew. – No dobra, może i angażuje się w sprawy Zakonu, ale czy to źle?

\- Lily, ty praktycznie prosisz się o śmierć.

\- Nie przesadzajmy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć co ci się stało, Lily. Ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę?

Spojrzałam w ciemne niebo, na którym wisiał idealny półksiężyc i westchnęłam cicho.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było dobre miejsce na rozmowę – mruknęłam.

\- Możemy iść do mnie, ale ja mieszkam z Syriuszem, więc jeśli nie przeszkadza ci bałagan…

\- Możemy iść do mnie – powiedziałam.

\- Prowadź – odparł, podając mi rękę. Chwyciłam ją bez chwili wahanie i deportowałam nas.

* * *

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – zaoferowała, gotując wodę na kawę. Naprawdę brakowało mi kofeiny, podczas pobytu w tym piekielnym lesie.

\- Herbaty, jeśli masz. – Remus uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Nie wiedziałam co takiego ma w sobie Remus, ale jakimś niezwykłym sposobem, nieodwołalnie zdobył moją sympatię, mimo tego co zrobił Anabell.

\- Nie wiem co wy wszyscy widzicie w tym obrzydliwym napoju. – Skrzywiłam się, podając mu kubek herbaty

\- No wiesz, Lily, normalni ludzie lubią herbatę.

\- Dzięki Remus – powiedziałam ironicznie, na co wilkołak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Zamierzasz mi wyjawić swój sekret, Lily, czy wciąż będziesz uciekać od tematu? – zapytał po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Byłam w ciąży z Jamesem – oznajmiłam prosto z mostu, zaskakując własną szczerością samą siebie.

Lupin przyglądał mi się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i niepokojem w oczach.

\- Byłaś? Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że zrobiłaś aborcję?

\- Zwariowałeś? – zapytałam, a zaraz później westchnęłam ciężko. – Pamiętasz misję, podczas, której Alicja straciła ciążę? Nie ona jedyna poroniła. Zostałam ugodzona zatrutym sztyletem, pamiętasz? Ja przeżyłam, ale moje dziecko nie.

Spojrzałam w okno, unikając spojrzenia chłopaka. Poczułam jego ciepłą dłoń na swojej i zrobiło mi się nieco raźniej.

\- Przykro mi, Lily.

\- To głupie, ale zdążyłam pokochać to maleństwo.

\- To nie jest głupie. Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałaś? – zapytał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- A co by to zmieniło. Moje dziecko pozostaje martwe, prawda?

\- James wie?

\- Nie i nigdy się nie dowie. To bez znaczenia.

\- Powinien wiedzieć, nie sądzisz?

\- Jaki to ma sens, Remusie. Gdybym wciąż była w ciąży, to pewnie w końcu bym mu powiedziała, ale teraz tego dziecka już nie ma. Po co mam zawracać tym głowę Jamesowi.

\- On się o ciebie martwi.

\- Bawisz się w jego adwokata? – Uniosłam brew.

\- Lily, może powinnaś dać mu szansę wyjaśnić.

\- Remus! Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Jak można wyjaśnić zdradę?! Myślałam, że James mnie kocha! Oddałam mu wszystko, co miałam. Moje zaufanie, moją miłość, oddałam mu siebie, a on zmarnowała to dla… dla tej suki! Nie chcę go widzieć nigdy więcej! – krzyknęła, wybuchając płaczem.

\- Kochasz go – stwierdził po prostu Remus. – Kochasz go tak mocno, że to aż boli.

\- No i co? – wyszlochałam. – Mam być z kimś, kto mnie zdradził?! Taki związek nie ma sensu! Tak, kocham go! Kocham go bardziej niż możesz to pojąć, Lupin, ale jakie to ma znaczenie?! To uczucie minie, ale rana, którą mi zadał zostanie!

\- Przemyśl to, Lily, bo możesz żałować – powiedział cicho Remus, wstając z krzesła. – Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia, Lily.

Usiadłam na kanapie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, szlochając bezgłośnie. Tak, Lupin miał cholerną rację. Wciąż jak idiotka kochałam Jamesa Pottera. Spojrzałam na zdjęcie na kominku. James trzymał mnie na rękach, a Dorcas czochrała włosy Syriusza z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie polepszyło to mojego i tak fatalnego już samopoczucia. Łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć.

\- Jak mam żyć bez ciebie, James? – zapytałam samą siebie. – Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?

Odpowiedziała mi jedynie głucha cisza.

* * *

Płacz jest naprawdę męczący i w końcu zasnęłam na kanapie. Obudziło mnie głośne pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy, które po przepłakanej nocy, piekły mnie niemiłosiernie. Spojrzałam na zegar, wskazujący ósmą rano i przeciągnęłam się niczym kot. Nieśpiesznym krokiem ruszyłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je szeroko, niemal natychmiast tego żałując. Stał w nich James. Chłopak widząc mnie otworzył szeroko usta. Nie przesadzajmy, moja poranna fryzura wcale nie jest taka zła.

\- Lily… – powiedział cicho.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytałam. Miało to zabrzmieć ostro i nieprzyjemnie, lecz wyszło cicho, jakby ze smutkiem.

\- Porozmawiać.

\- O czym ty chcesz rozmawiać, James?

\- O nas – odparł chłopak, przypatrując mi się uważnie.

\- O nas? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Nie ma już żadnych nas, zdradziłeś mnie, James.

\- Lily, Lily przysięgam, że nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Widziałem tę taśmę i wiem jak to wygląda… Nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić, ale to nie byłem ja, przysięgam.

\- Nie wierzę ci – odparłam beznamiętnie. – Myślisz, że nie widziałam, jak gapisz się na Marlenę? Rozbierałeś ją wzrokiem.

\- Nigdy nie…

\- Nie wypieraj się! Bardzo dokładnie widziałam, co z nią robiłeś, James.

\- Lily, błagam, uwierz mi. To nie byłem ja – mówił rozpaczliwie.

\- Masz jakiś dowód?

\- A jeśli go zdobędę? – zapytał zdesperowany. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

 _Nie patrz mu w oczy! Nie patrz mu w oczy! Nie patrz mu w oczy!_

Cholera! Spojrzałam.

Nie wiedziałam co takiego jest w jego oczach, lecz ilekroć w nie spoglądałam, przepadałam. Tak było i tym razem.

\- Chciałabym ci wierzyć James, ale tak wiele rzeczy ostatnio nas podzieliło – powiedziała, czując, że w oczach znów zbierają mi się łzy.

\- I dlatego myślisz, że mógłbym cię zdradzić? – zapytał zszokowany.

\- NIE WIEM JUŻ CO MYŚLĘ! – krzyknęłam. – NAPRAWDĘ MYŚLISZ, ŻE BYŁO MI ŁATWO?! DOPIERO CO DO SIEBIE WRÓCILIŚMY, WŁAŚNIE ZGINĘŁA MOJA NAJLEPSZA PRZYJACIÓŁKA I NAGLE ZNAJDUJĘ KASETĘ NA KTÓREJ… NA KTÓREJ… BOŻE, NIENAWIDZIŁAM W TAMTYM MOMENCIE KAŻDEGO FRAGMENTU SIEBIE! ZASTANAWIAŁAM SIĘ, CO TAKIEGO MA TA SUKA, CZEGO JA NIE MAM! DLACZEGO WOLAŁEŚ JĄ ODE MNIE! – krzyczałam, a łzy spływały po moich policzkach. – MYŚLISZ, ŻE ŁATWO BYŁO MI ODKRYĆ, ŻE JESTEM W CIĄŻY, WŁAŚNIE WTEDY, KIEDY POSZEDŁEŚ DO ŁÓŻKA Z MARLENĄ?! – Usiadłam na podłodze, płacząc rozpaczliwie.

\- Jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał oniemiały chłopak, patrząc na mnie z uczuciem, którego nie potrafiłam zdefiniować.

\- Poprawka, byłam w ciąży, James. Poroniłam.

\- Boże… Moje… Twoje… Boże, nasze dziecko… Lily, tak mi przykro – powiedział cicho, siadając obok mnie i łapiąc mnie za rękę. Przysięgam, że niczego nie pragnęłam bardziej, niż poczuć smak jego ust, poczuć jego dłonie na moim ciele. To on wykonał pierwszy krok. Delikatnie musnął moje usta swoimi, a ja – ku swojemu zdziwieniu – uchyliłam je, oddając pocałunek. Całowałam Jamesa tysiące razy, ale nigdy nie czułam się przy tym w ten sposób. W tym pocałunku łączył nas wspólny ból, dominowała w nim tęsknota i uczucie tak ogromne, że jeszcze więcej łez popłynęło z moich oczu. Zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję, chcąc poczuć go jeszcze bliżej. Tak bardzo tęskniłam za jego umięśnioną klatką piersiową, za jego zapachem, którego niezmiennie nie potrafiłam zdefiniować. On zdawał się czuć to samo, bo jego dłonie błądziły szaleńczo po moim ciele, raz zatrzymując się we włosach, raz w talii, a raz muskały delikatnie mój policzek. Nie przejmowaliśmy się czymś tak trywialnym jak brak powietrza – to on zdawał się być moim tlenem i oprócz niego nie potrzebowałam już absolutnie niczego.

\- Przyniosę ci dowód, choćbym miał go szukać przez resztę życia – mówi, kiedy odrywamy się od siebie, po czym całuje mnie we włosy i odchodzi. Po raz kolejny odchodzi.


	59. Rozdział 59 - Jeśli poprosisz, zostanę

W ludziach najgorsze jest chyba to, że sami szukamy sobie problemów, naprawdę. Od wizyty Jamesa minął tydzień i od tamtego czasu go nie widziałam. Sama właściwie nie wiem co czułam. Bo z jednej strony tęskniłam za nim tak bardzo, że to aż bolało, a z drugiej miałam niezbity dowód na to, że mnie zdradził. Ale chyba słowa Lunatyka w końcu zaczęły do mnie przemawiać. Żyjemy w świecie magii i jakim problemem byłoby sfałszowanie takiej taśmy? Praktycznie żadnym. Są zaklęcia, są eliksiry. I nagle zaczęło do mnie docierać jak głupia byłam. Tylko pozostawało do wyjaśnienia, kto taki podrzucił tę przeklętą taśmę. Owszem, mam wielu wrogów. lecz ile osób chciałoby zniszczyć mi życie? W końcu chyba wszyscy. którzy mnie znają wiedzą jak drogi jest mi James.  
Sobota mijała mi powoli i spokojnie, a jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to była też piekielnie nudna. Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić, cały dzień chodziłam bez sensu po domu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu około południa ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Byłam dość zaskoczona, nikogo się nie spodziewałam. Odłożyłam na bok książkę, którą zaczęłam czytać z braku lepszego zajęcia i ruszyłam do drzwi.  
\- Anabell! – krzyknęłam uradowana, rzucając się na szyję mojej przyjaciółki.  
– Cześć Lily – odparła dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Odsunęłam nieco, by zlustrować ją spojrzeniem. Jej skóra miała piękny, karmelowy kolor. a niebieskie oczy wypełniały iskierki szczęścia. Włosy miała nieco dłuższe i na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech, który był u niej tak rzadki po rozstaniu z Remusem. Usiadłyśmy przy stole i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. To była rzecz, za którą najbardziej tęskniłam, gdy Anabell wyjechała. Te nasze długie rozmowy o wszystkim, i o niczym. Z Anabell przyjemnie rozmawiało się nawet o pogodzie, wiedziałam jednak że w końcu zapyta o Jamesa. Dziewczyna była niezwykle poważna zarówno w kwestii własnych uczuć, jak i uczuć swoich przyjaciół. Cóż, miałam rację, bo gdy dziewczyna skończyła opisywać mi wszystkie niesamowite rzeczy, niezapomniane krajobrazy oraz niezwykłe, afrykańskie kultury, padło to pytanie:  
\- Lily, w swoim liście wspominałaś o długiej historii, która dotyczy ciebie i Jamesa. Myślę, że teraz mamy dość czasu, żebyś mi ją opowiedziała.  
Przez chwilę nic nie mówiłam, bo jeśli być szczerym to nie wiedziałam jaka sytuacja jest teraz między mną a Jamesem. Nadal go kochałam – co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Lecz nie mogłam tak po prostu przymknąć oka na zdradę, przynajmniej póki miałam powód, by sądzić, iż do niej doszło. Jakaś część mojej świadomości, krzyczała, wyła z rozpaczy, jednak niezmiennie starałam się ją uciszać. Na darmo bo przed oczami cały czas miałam te koszmarne obrazy.  
W końcu jednak zebrałam myśli i słowa. Opowiedziałam Anabell o taśmie, rozmowie z Remusem i ostatnim spotkaniu z Jamesem.  
Kiedy skończyłam mówić, poczuł jak jakiś olbrzymi ciężar zostaje zdjęty z moich ramion. Może jednak taka szczera rozmowa naprawdę pomaga? Co prawda pominęłam jeden fakt przy zwierzaniu się Anabell – mianowicie moją ciążę – lecz chyba rozumiecie co mam na myśli. Postanowiłam, że już nikomu więcej o tym nie powiem. I tak nie potrzebnie mówiłam o tym Jamesowi i Remusowi – mój przeklęty, niewyparzony jęzor. Nienawidziłam litości w oczach innych – wystarczyło więc, że widziałam ją już w oczach mojego byłego męża i Lupina.  
Tak jak już wspominałam, fakt o ciąży pominęłam w swojej historii. Anabell wciąż upierała się, że taśma z pewnością była podrobiona, że jestem głupia i powinnam mieć większą wiarę w mężczyznę, z którym tyle przeżyłam, i którego „podobno kocham".  
Jednak – mimo że słowa mojej przyjaciółki miały sens, a równocześnie zawierały sporo racji – ja potrzebowałam na to dowodu, czegoś, co wypędzi z mojego umysłu obraz nagich ciał Marleny i Jamesa… Nawet nie chciałam o tym myśleć.  
W końcu, kiedy skończyły się nam tematy, doszłam do ponurego wniosku – nie mogę dłużej odkładać tej rozmowy. Może Anabell nie znała Anastazji, gdyż ta rzekomo została zamordowana jeszcze przed przeniesieniem się Anabell do Hogwartu, jednak z pewnością słyszała o niej wystarczająco dużo, by zasługiwać na prawdę.  
\- Anabell, muszę ci coś opowiedzieć…  
I mówiłam. Mówiłam o naszej misji i o tym, jak prawdopodobnie Anastazja wbiła mi sztylet w brzuch. Mówiłam o Severusie, o tym jak mi pomógł, jak bolało mnie ujrzenie dawnego przyjaciela. Mówiłam jak ciężka była ucieczka i jak wiele kosztowała ona Alicję.  
\- Wiesz, martwię się o nią. Bardzo źle zniosła tę całą sytuację.  
\- Merlinie, czy wy zawsze musicie się w coś wpakować? Dobrze, że nie wiedziałam o całej sytuacji wcześnie, przecież umarłabym na zawał. Nawet nie wiesz jak za wami tęskniłam. Co, gdybym po powrocie zastała jedynie wasze nagrobki? Lily, musicie bardziej uważać na siebie, jesteście jedynym sensem mojego życia. Z rodzicami jest coraz gorzej, wkrótce umrą, a ja zostanę sama. Wiesz dobrze, że nie mam rodzeństwa…  
\- Nie zostawiaj nas już więcej – przerwałam, chcąc położyć kres jej ponuremu rozwodzeniu się nad sobą.  
Odpowiedziała mi jedynie głucha cisza i odwrócony gdzieś w stronę okna, wzrok przyjaciółki. Nie wiem dlaczego – może miałam dość własnych problemów, może byłam zbyt zmęczona – lecz nie wymogłam na przyjaciółce obietnicy zostania w kraju. Szkoda, może później nie musiałabym tego żałować. „Co ma być to będzie"- pomyślałam w tamtej chwili i podałam Anabell kolejny kubek herbaty truskawkowej. Kolejne godziny minęły nam spokojnie – choć może niezbyt przyjemnie. Każda z nas miała coś do przemyślenia i dość często zapadała między nami niezręczna cisza. Około dwudziestej drugiej Anabell poszła. Nie byłam zmęczona, lecz nie mogąc znaleźć sobie żadnego zajęcia położyłam się do łóżka.  
Długo nie mogłam zasnąć i wciąż przewracałam się z boku na bok. Nie wiem kto wymyślił sposób z liczeniem baranów, ale sądzę, że sam musiał należeć do tego, jakże szlachetnego, gatunku zwierząt. Wierzcie mi, mówię z doświadczenia, liczenie baranów nic nie daje!

* * *

Obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, spojrzałam na zegarek – 3:47. Dzwonek zadzwonił po raz drugi.  
Kto do diabła dobija się do mnie o tej porze?! – pomyślałam wściekle i powoli zwlokłam się z łóżka. Zapewne nie wyglądałam wtedy najlepiej, lecz nie powiem, żeby mnie to obchodziło… no chyba, że jakieś mega ciacho stało przed moimi drzwiami. Kolejny dzwonek.  
\- Już idę! Spokojnie! – krzyknęłam, starając się zabrzmieć na miłą i przyjacielską. – Pali się, gamoniu? Zaraz postawisz całą dzielnicę na nogi – dodałam zrzędliwie pod nosem.  
Powoli doszłam, a raczej doczłapałam się do drzwi. Pierwsza moja myśl – spokojnie, żadnego ciacha na horyzoncie nie widać.  
\- Frank? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem.  
Szczerze mówiąc, chłopak wyglądał fatalnie (nawet pomijając, że nigdy nie był ciachem). Cały był blady, jeszcze w piżamie, a strach wypełniał jego szaroniebieskie oczy.  
\- Frank, czy coś się…?  
\- Alicja próbowała się zabić!  
\- Żyje? – zapytałam, czując nagłe odrętwienie w całym ciele.  
\- Jest w Świętym Mungu, walczą o jej życie.  
\- Zaraz tam będę, spotkamy się na miejscu – powiedziałam nienaturalnie spokojnie. Zamknęłam drzwi i czując się jak w transie, zaczęłam się ubierać. Dziesięć minut później razem z Frankiem i Anabell – którą chłopak zdążył powiadomić – siedziałam w poczekalni, pocieszając załamanego Franka i zastanawiając się, czy jestem tak nieczuła by płakać, czy po prostu brakuje mi już łez. W końcu wyszedł Uzdrowiciel, a cała nasza trójka poderwała się z siedzenia i zasypała biednego mężczyznę milionem pytań.  
\- Pani Longbottom połknęła dużą dawkę silnych eliksirów, a na dodatek podcięła sobie żyły. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogła sobie poradzić ze stratą dzieci. Udało nam się uratować jej życie, ale ta noc jest decydująca. Gdyby znalazł ją pan później to..  
\- Proszę nie kończyć – przerwałam mężczyźnie ze złością, wiedząc, że bez tych dodatkowych informacji z Frankiem i tak jest już kiepsko.  
\- Czy ja mogę ją zobaczyć? – zapytał drżącym głosem Frank.  
\- Niestety teraz to niemożliwe, pana żona jest aktualnie nieprzytomna.

* * *

Wszyscy w napięciu czekaliśmy, aż Alicja się wybudzi. To były naprawdę długie godziny, a ja coraz gorzej się czułam, lecz nie było to spowodowane stanem Alicji. Czy naprawdę byłam aż tak nieczuła, by nie przejąć się losem przyjaciółki?! Anabell siedziała zapłakana, nawet Frank ukradkiem ocierał łzy, a ja mogłam zdobyć się jedynie na bezmyślne komplementowanie w myślach, ściany.  
W końcu, po długich błaganiach Franka, Uzdrowiciel pozwolił mu zobaczyć Alicję, mimo że ta wciąż się nie obudziła. Kiedy chłopak wrócił chwilę później, wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej.  
\- Była taka blada… – powiedział i usiadł, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

Kolejne godziny mijały, a ja dosłownie zasypiałam na siedząco. W końcu postanowiłam przejść się do sklepiku na samej górze szpitala, po kawę. W drodze powrotnej udało mi się kilka razy prawie ją wylać na różnych ludzi. Gdy jednak wróciłam do przyjaciół, okazało się, że zapomniałam cukru. Zrezygnowana zawróciłam. Wtedy poczułam, jak czyjeś delikatne ręce przyciskają mnie do ściany. Podniosłam wzrok, a kubek z kawą wypadł z mojej zdrętwiałej dłoni. Patrzył na mnie z bezczelnym uśmiechem i zawadiackim błyskiem w oczach. Poczułam jak coś przewraca się z moim brzuchu, oddech zwalnia, a w ustach zasycha. Niemal natychmiast zapragnęłam poczuć smak jego warg, przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest całować jego usta. Wydawał się czytać mi w myślach, bo po chwili już nie byłam pewna nawet tego, jak się nazywam. Całował cudownie, a moje stęsknione za nim ciało, reagowało na jego obecność wyjątkowo silnie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie oddychając ciężko. Byłam pewna, że na mojej twarzy maluje się zarówno szok jak i szczęście. Wtedy przybliżył wargi do mojego ucha. Jego ciepły oddech owiał moją szyję, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze.  
\- Mam to czego sobie życzyłaś – wyszeptał wyjątkowo zmysłowym tonem. – Mam twój dowód.


	60. Rozdział 60 - Nie wierz pozorom

Wtuliłam twarz w jego koszulę i wciągnęłam nosem jego zapach. Cytryna, piżm i coś jeszcze, jakby… czekolada? Już prawie zapomniałam jak uwielbiam jego zapach, a przecież to on pierwszy tak mnie w nim zauroczył lata temu. Czułam jak gładzi delikatnie moje włosy i nagle ogarnął mnie jakiś dziwny żal. Niedawno znów je obcięłam, a przecież James tak uwielbiał moje długie włosy.

\- Nie chcę go – powiedziałam, nie odrywając twarzy od zagłębienia jego szyi, przez wyszło to ciszej niż miało. – Nie chcę żadnego dowodu. Byłam głupia, przepraszam. Powinnam była ci uwierzyć, a zamiast tego… ja… Boże, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, James.

I wybuchnęłam płaczem. Chłopak zdawał się nie przejmować moimi słowami, po prostu stał, przyciskając mnie mocno do siebie. Uczepiłam się jego koszuli, jakby była moją ostatnią deską ratunku, jakbym się dusiła, a James był powietrzem.

\- Naprawdę mi wierzysz? – zapytał po paru minutach, podczas których udało mi się nieco uspokoić.

\- Nie wiem jak mogłam w ciebie zwątpić. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz mieć ze mną już nic do czynienia. Jestem najgorszą dziewczyną na świecie. Najpierw oskarżam cię o takie rzeczy, później cię okłamuje… Boże, zostaw mnie James, znajdź sobie dziewczynę, która będzie ciebie warta, nie taką kretynkę jak ja…

Przerwał mój wywód, wpijając się gwałtownie w moje wargi. Nagle zapomniałam, że jesteśmy w szpitalu pełnym ludzi, że pewnie innym chce się wymiotować na nasz widok. Zarzuciłam ramiona na jego szyję, objęłam go nogami w pasie i całowałam tak jak jeszcze nigdy – agresywnie, namiętnie i zachłannie. To tak jakbyśmy chcieli nacieszyć się sobą na zapas. Nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo mogę tęsknić za jego gorącymi ustami, że mogę tak tęsknić za nim całym.

\- Chyba trochę za późno, żeby rezygnowała z mojego dowodu. Zdaje się, że z Syriuszem udało nam się znaleźć sprawcę tego całego zamieszania.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytałam zdziwiona.

\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że taśma sama się podrzuciła – odrzekł z gorzkim uśmiechem.

\- I jesteś pewien, że złapałeś tego, kto to zrobił?

\- Absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie.

\- A powiesz mi kto to? – zapytałam po kilku chwilach ciszy.

\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli sama go zobaczysz.

\- Masz rację, będę mogła osobiście wybić mu zęby…

\- Nie ma tak dobrze, Lil, już się tym zająłem – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Gotowa?

Skinęłam głową, a on delikatnie ujął moją dłoń. Sekundę później staliśmy przed ogromną posiadłością Potterów.

\- To tu? – zapytałam z zaskoczeniem.

\- Wiele jeszcze nie wiesz o Potter Manor, skarbie. Potterowie to stary ród, podobnie jak ten dom. Zdziwiłabyś się, jak ogromne lochy tutaj mamy. Jako dzieciak wiecznie się tam pakowałem. Pewnego razu nawet się zgubiłem. Ojciec był na mnie wściekły. Wrzeszczał na mnie przez bitą godzinę. Od tamtego czasu unikałem tych lochów jak ognia.

\- Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie twojego tatę krzyczącego – przyznałam. – Zawsze był taki spokojny.

\- Wiem, to był jeden z niewielu razów, kiedy widziałem go tak złego. Ale wcale mu się nie dziwię, te lochy są naprawdę ogromne. Gdybym zawędrował nieco dalej, ojciec mógłby mnie nie znaleźć i wyobraź sobie, co by się stało.

\- Mogłeś tam umrzeć – powiedziałam cicho, a on jedynie skinął sztywno głową. Westchnął, ponownie ujął moją dłoń i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. Jak zawsze, nic się tu nie zmieniło. Dom był tak zachwycający i piękny, jak zwykle. Ogromny ogród zapierał dech w piersiach, podobnie jak kwiaty, które nigdy nie więdły. Doskonale pamiętam, jak ogromne wrażenie wywarło na mnie to wszystko, gdy latem przed siódmym rokiem, po raz pierwszy odwiedziłam to miejsce. Uśmiechnęłam się z nostalgią, przypominając sobie, jak całowaliśmy się z Jamesem na schodach i jak przyjęłam na nich jego prośbę o randkę. Aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że było to tak dawno temu. Jakby to było wczoraj, pamiętam nasz szaleńczy bieg w deszczu, wieczorne wygłupy i tęskne spojrzenia Jamesa. Uścisnęłam mocniej jego dłoń, czując, że teraz wolałabym umrzeć niż ją puścić.

* * *

Lochy faktycznie były ogromne i pewnie gdyby nie Jamesa, zgubiłabym się już po pierwszym zakręcie. Drżałam z zimna, więc chłopak objął mnie ramieniem i pocierał delikatnie moje ramiona. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię z rosnącą wdzięcznością. W końcu doszliśmy na miejsce. Syriusz opierał się o ścianę ze znudzoną miną, a w jednej z małych cel z wąskimi kratami, leżał młody chłopak. Black wyszczerzył się na mój widok i pociągnął mnie do, miażdżącego kości, uścisku.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Syriusz – powiedziałam, ledwie mogąc oddychać. Chłopak puścił mnie i przejechał dłonią po włosach.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Evans – rzekł, znów się uśmiechając. – Co tam słychać w szerokim świecie? Widzę, że Rogacz kopytka ma całe, więc to i owo musiał ci wytłumaczyć.

\- Black, czy ty nawet teraz musisz żartować? – zapytałam ze znużeniem.

\- Nie znasz nas, Lil? – zapytał James. – Im większa dramaturgia sytuacji, tym więcej żartów naszej strony się doczekasz.

\- No tak, prawie zapomniałam – mruknęłam. – Powiecie mi w końcu o co chodzi?

\- Jasne – odparł Syriusz, strzelając gumą do żucia, na co posłałam mu miażdżące spojrzenie. – Tak więc, Aurorzy będę tu za jakieś pół godziny, bo nasz koleżka – Skinął głową w stronę nieprzytomnego chłopaka – jest Śmierciożercą jak się okazuje.

\- Śmierciożercą? – zapytałam zszokowana.

\- Tak, Evans, Śmierciożercą. Czaisz, to ci źli, którzy pracują dla…

\- Wiem kim są Śmierciożercy, pajacu – warknęłam. – Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego Śmierciożerca chciałby mojego nieszczęścia.

\- Nie nieszczęścia, Lilka – odparł chłopak. – On chciał twojej śmierci, choć jego śmierciożerstwo niewiele ma z tym wspólnego.

\- Nie rozumiem, przecież mówiliście, że on tylko podrzucił kasetę.

\- Tak, skarbie, kasetę, a co zrobiła kaseta?

\- Skłóciła mnie z Jamesem.

\- Bingo! Każdy, kto choć trochę cię zna, Evans, wie, że póki jesteś z Rogasiem, to tak jakbyś miała prywatną firmę ochroniarską…

\- HEJ! – krzyknęłam jednocześnie z Jamesem.

\- Bez nerwów, drogie dzieci. Rogaś, odłóż patyka, bo sobie wydłubiesz oko i będziesz miał kuku.

Spojrzałam na Jamesa, który w ręce trzymał różdżkę i kącik moich ust drgnął delikatnie. James tylko spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- Tak więc, jak mówiłem zanim mi przerwaliście – kontynuował Syriusz, rzucając nam oskarżycielskie spojrzenie – twoje zerwanie z jeleniem równało się z utratą ochrony. Nie zauważyłaś może, że z twoimi przyjaciółkami też dzieję się coś złego?

\- Ja…

\- No właśnie – odparł chłopak z triumfalnym uśmiechem, nie dając mi dokończyć, widać wyczytał wszystko z moich oczu. – Wiesz jaki to wszystko miało cel? – zapytał, przyjmując mroczy ton głosu.

\- Przestań się wydurniać, Black! – warknęłam zirytowana. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem w oczach, po czym teatralnie złapał się za serce. Westchnęłam z rezygnacją nad jego straconym mózgiem i odwróciłam się w stronę Jamesa.

\- A ty mi powiesz? – zapytałam z pretensją w głosie. James, w przeciwieństwie do Łapy, był śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Lil, ten chłopak chciał twojej śmierci.

\- Tak, to już mówiłeś, ale…

\- Nie tak do końca chciał cię zabić, nie chciał brudzić sobie rąk. To wszystko – nasza kłótnia, kłótnia z przyjaciółkami – to wszystko miało cię skłonić, żebyś sama zrobiła sobie krzywdę.

\- Merlinie! – zawołałam, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Mówisz o… o samobójstwie?

Chłopak pokręcił lekko głową, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Możliwe, ale raczej obstawiam, że chciał cię bardziej narazić.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że miałaś wychodzić na coraz to bardziej niebezpieczne misje, miałaś stać się rozkojarzona i zła. Pomyśl, jak długo byś przetrzymała w takim stanie, gdyby nie przyjazd Anabell?

\- Ja…

\- Prędzej czy później nabawiłabyś się kłopotów zdrowotnych lub najzwyczajniej oberwała zaklęciem niewybaczalnym na którejś z misji.

\- Ale… ale dlaczego?!

\- Wydaje się, że zapomnieliśmy o jednym małym szczególe, Lil…

\- Taaa… Tak małym, jak duma Rogacza – wtrącił Syriusz, bawiąc się leniwie różdżką.

Naprawdę wydawało mi się, że przez krótką chwilę James rozważa morderstwo.

\- Tak jak już mówiłem – kontynuował Potter przez zaciśnięte zęby – zapomnieliśmy o czymś. Pamiętasz z pewnością całą sytuację, kiedy zostałem porwany i ktoś podszywał się pode mnie.

Wzdrygnęłam się delikatnie. Nie lubiłam wspominać tamtego okresu, który zaliczał się do najgorszego czasu w moim życiu. I nagle uderzyło we mnie z całą siłą, co James miał na myśli.

\- Tamta kobieta… Merlinie, przecież ona miała syna – wyszeptałam.

\- Widzę, że rozumiesz. Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, widać gnojek też jest Śmierciożercą.

\- Ale… ale jak go złapaliście? – zapytałam, wciąż będąc w ogromnym szoku.

\- To raczej nie było trudne, wciąż kręcił się koło twojego mieszkania. Obserwowaliśmy je z Łapą od jakiegoś czasu. Kiedy dziś wyszłaś do szpitala, chciał się włamać.

\- Nie patrz tak, Lilka – zagadnął z uśmiechem Syriusz. – Już po wszystkim. Znowu możecie byś z Rogasiem szczęśliwą rodzinką i spłodzić mi stadko Potterków do zdeprawowania – rzekł z ogromnym wyszczerzem.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Syriusz miał rację. To już naprawdę był koniec.


	61. Rozdział 61 - Po prostu zapomnij

Przychodzi w naszym, życiu taki czas, kiedy to za wszelką cenę chcemy być sami. Przechadzamy się wtedy do bólu znajomymi ścieżkami, rozmyślamy o sprawach ważnych i tych nieco mniej. Często lubimy wyobrażać sobie różne rzeczy, kolorować naszą rzeczywistość lub najzwyczajniej w świecie wspominać minione chwile. Myślę, że wiosną, a właściwie wczesnym latem Londyn jest szczególnie piękny, choć od deszczowej aury nic nas nie uchroni. Ale to samo mogę powiedzieć o trwającej wojnie – trzeba nauczyć się z nią żyć, bo póki co nikt nie znalazł na nią remedium.

Przechadzam się wąskimi ścieżkami parku, a ciepły wiatr rozwiewa moje krótkie włosy. Co jakiś czas niecierpliwym ruchem odgarniam je z twarzy, ale to nie psuje mojego humoru. Ani trochę go nie psuje. Uśmiecham się jak wariatka do przypadkowo spotkanych ludzi, zachodząc przy tym w głowę, co jest powodem mojej euforii. Nie powinnam być szczęśliwa, mam masę problemów na głowie i zero pomysłu na ich rozwiązanie, lecz pierwszy raz od dawna ani trochę mnie to nie obchodzi.

Mam na sobie białą bokserkę, czarną katanę i szare, wytarte spodnie. Czuję się jak nowo narodzona. Wiatr, który co chwila rozwiewa moją beznadziejną fryzurę, a mnie zdaje się to bawić. Obserwuję dzieci bawiące się piłką i niemal mogę zobaczyć przed oczami siebie i Petunię lata temu. Odganiam od siebie te wspomnienie – ten dzień jest zbyt dobry, by miał go popsuć obraz mojej wiecznie nadętej siostry. Siadam na ławce obok jakieś zaczytanej w tanim pisemku kobiety. Zapewne jest matką któregoś z dzieci.

Nagle ogarnia mnie dziwna nostalgia i choć na twarzy wciąż mam uśmiech, nie wydaje mi się on już tak szeroki, jak kilka chwil temu. Nigdy specjalnie się nie zastanawiałam nad tym, czy chciałabym mieć dziecko. Właściwie dziewięć miesięcy ciąży, poród, pieluchy i te sprawy piekielnie mnie przerażały, lecz odkąd przyzwyczaiłam się do myśli, że noszę pod sercem moje małe maleństwo, już nie musiałam dłużej nad tym myśleć. Pragnęłam tego dziecka, kochałam je, oczyma wyobraźni widziałam siebie, tulącą je w ramionach. A teraz… teraz mojego maleństwa już nie ma. Zatrzymuje wzrok na malutkim blondynku z loczkami na głowie, oraz ślicznymi, niebieskimi oczami.

 _Harry_

Chciałabym, żeby mój synek miał na imię Harry. Potrafiłam go sobie wyobrazić – w mojej głowie był idealną kopią Jamesa, różniłby ich szczegóły – być może kształt nosa, wzrost i… i kolor oczu. Chciałbym, żeby oczy miał moje. Harry James Potter. Nagle dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo pragnę dziecka. Dotknęłam dłonią mojego idealnie płaskiego brzucha, który szpeciła jedynie blizna po sztylecie i uderzyła we mnie jakaś ogromna pustka. Pragnęłam dziecka, lecz nie mogłam go mieć – James nie był gotowy na bycie ojcem, to jeszcze nie ten czas. Zbyt często wychodzi z Syriuszem na te ich dzikie imprezy i mimo że bardzo go kocham, to potrafię dostrzec, jak nieodpowiedzialny jest chłopak. James zapewne by zaprzeczał, lecz ja widziałam to wyraźnie – on nie był gotowy na ojcostwo. Westchnęłam tęsknie i zabrałam dłoń. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła sprawa wojny – nie miałam prawa skazać niewinnego maleństwa na życie w strachu i bólu. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by moje dziecko wychowywało się w świecie, w którym panuje otwarta wojna. Zbyt wiele sama widziałam i zbyt wiele wycierpiałam, by nie znać jej okrucieństw. Tęsknym spojrzeniem omiotłam placyk zabaw, który pełen był dzieci, a następnie wstałam z ławki i ruszyłam do domu. Po południu zostałam zaproszona na obiad do Molly Weasley, której braci poznałam na spotkaniu Zakonu, więc wybadałoby się przygotować.

* * *

Na miejsce dojechałam Błędnym Rycerzem i początkowo zaskoczył mnie wystrój domu. Był dość oryginalny, lecz stwierdziłam, że przecież każdy ma swój styl i oczywiście fundusze. Nora, bo tak nazywał się dom, okazała się być przemiłym miejscem. Molly Weasley była młodszą siostrą Gideona i Fabiana, którzy z kolei byli starszymi odpowiednikami Syriusza i Jamesa – prawdziwi dowcipnisi. Szybko znalazłam z nimi wspólny język i po jakimś czasie mężczyźni zgodnie stwierdzili, że muszę poznać ich młodszą siostrę. Molly miała prawie trzydzieści lat, lecz wcale nie czułam się onieśmielona jej towarzystwem. Była przemiłą kobietą, a do tego – o ironio – miała gromadkę małych szkrabów.

\- To tylko część moich maluchów – oznajmiła mi, kiedy karmiłam Freda bądź George'a, słowo daję, te dzieciaki były identyczne! – Artur zabrał Billa i Percy'ego do dziadków.

\- Zazdroszczę ci – rzekłam, wzdychając cicho. – Chciałabym mieć dziecko.

\- Och, nie myśl, że dzieci to sama przyjemność. Kocham je bardziej niż własne życie, moja droga, ale dziecko to ogromny obowiązek. Droga do Zakonu Feniksa jest na przykład na dla mnie zamknięta.

\- Zakon to też nic przyjemnego – powiedziałam cicho, przymykając na chwilę oczy.

\- Wiem o tym i strasznie mnie to martwi. Gideon i Fabian są dorośli, ale tak się o nich boję. Wojna to najgorsze co może być.

\- Masz rację, Molly – powiedziałam, wciąż wpatrując się tęsknie w chłopca przede mną.

Kobieta dostrzegła to i położyła delikatnie dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Kiedy przyjdzie właściwy czas, doczekasz się swojego maleństwa.

\- Wiem, wiem, to chyba taki instynkt macierzyński się we mnie obudził – rzekłam cicho.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło, po czym, wbrew moich protestom, pociągnęła mnie do kuchni.

\- Jesteś taka chuda, aż dziw, że to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Nie jest tak źle – mruknęłam. – Mam wątłą budowę.

Do Molly jednak zdawało się to nie przemawiać i cóż, w kwestii jedzenia nie miałam nic do gadania. Ale jeśli być szczerym to miło jest mieć kogoś, kto się o ciebie zatroszczy.

\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – rzekła kobieta, kiedy wieczorem stałam w drzwiach.

\- Tak, muszę poznać resztę twoich maleństw – odparłam z uśmiechem.

\- Następnym razem przyprowadź ze sobą Jamesa, chętnie go poznam.

\- Do widzenia, Molly, pozdrów braci.

\- Tak zrobię.

Ale nie pozdrowiła. Nigdy nie dostała takiej okazji. Gideon i Fabian zostali zamordowani tej samej nocy na jednej z misji Zakonu Feniksa. Na pogrzebie po raz ostatni w życiu widziałam Molly Weasley. Nie mogłam wiedzieć, jak wiele w przyszłości będzie zawdzięczać jej mój syn. Ale może dobrze, że nie wiedziałam? Może dobrze, że nie wiedziałam, iż utracę szansę wychowania ukochanego dziecka?

* * *

\- O czym tak myślisz? – zapytał mnie James, odgarniając z moich oczu niesforny kosmyk włosów.

\- O wszystkim i o niczym tak naprawdę – odparłam.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź.

Westchnęłam.

\- Myślę o Zakonie Feniksa, o tym jak bardzo się boję, kiedy wychodzimy na misję. Myślę o wojnie, o Dorcas i o rodzicach. Myślę o Molly Weasley, która straciła braci. O Marlenie MacKinnon i o tym co powinnam zrobić, żeby mi wybaczyła. Myślę o mojej przyjaciółce, Alicji, która leży nieprzytomna w szpitalu po swojej próbie samobójczej. Myślę o Syriuszu i Remusie, którzy coś przed nami ukrywają, o Peterze, który notorycznie gdzieś znika. Czy taka odpowiedź ci wystarczy?

\- Jak to jest, Lil, że ten rudy łeb ci się jeszcze nie przegrzał? – zapytał chłopak, przytulając mnie do siebie. Siedzieliśmy przy stole w jadalni Potter Manor, jedząc późną kolację, a ja miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuję. Z mojego niedawnego spokoju zostało już jedynie wspomnienie.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale jest ku temu na dobrej drodze.

\- Może powinniśmy gdzieś wyjechać? – zaproponował.

\- Daj spokój, mamy tu swoje obowiązki. Przyjaciół, Zakon…

\- Nasi przyjaciele to nie są małe dzieci, Lil, dadzą sobie świetnie radę bez nas.

\- Alicja…

\- Alicja ma Franka i teraz to jego obowiązkiem jest doprowadzić Alicję do stanu używalności, jego i Uzdrowicieli.

\- A Zakon?

\- Tydzień z nami a tydzień bez nas, jaka to różnica?

\- Dla Zakonu ogromna…

\- Po co ja się pytam ciebie o zdanie. Odprowadzę cię do domu, spakuję walizki i tobie, i sobie, i już nas tu nie ma.

\- James – westchnęłam. – Wiesz dobrze, że to nie takie proste.

\- Nie, nie jest proste i w tym leży właśnie istota problemu, no nie? Widzę jak zmęczona jesteś, jak smutna chodzisz. Myślisz, że nie widać, jak schudłaś? Zaskoczę cię, widać to jak na dłoni. Nie przyznasz się do tego, ale potrzebujesz tych wakacji. Dobrze cię znam.

\- Za dobrze – powiedziałam, kolejny raz wzdychając. – Wyjedziemy na wakacje, obiecuję, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

\- A kiedy, Lil?

\- Kiedy… kiedy sytuacja nieco się uspokoi.

\- Kogo ty oszukujesz?! Mnie czy siebie?! Oboje wiemy, że to wszystko, że ta cała wojna nie skończy się z dnia na dzień. Jesteś albo bardzo głupia, albo bardzo naiwna!

Spojrzałam na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie chciałam doprowadzić do kolejnej kłótni. Wstałam z krzesła i opuściłam pomieszczenie, czując się tym gorzej, że James nie próbował mnie zatrzymać. Kochałam go, dlaczego więc ostatnio nie potrafiliśmy się dogadać? Jak to było, że każda nasza rozmowa przeradzała się w kłótnię? Do dziś tego nie wiem.

Szłam przed siebie szybko i ze złością, która aż ode mnie biła. Jak on śmiał nazwać mnie głupią?! Nie byłam głupia. Ani naiwna! Czy to takie złe, że nie chciałam opuścić przyjaciółki? Że martwiłam się, iż podczas naszej nieobecności dojdzie do nieszczęścia? Wojna nie jest czymś, od czego można wziąć sobie urlop i James powinien to zrozumieć. Co z tego, że chciał dobrze?! Znów nie liczył się z moim zdaniem!

Nagle coś poruszyło się w krzakach, a ja uświadomiłam sobie z całą mocą, że stoję po środku lasu. Mogłam po prostu się deportować, ale oczywiście musiałam zgrywać odważną. I po co mi to było? Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nic nie dostrzegłam – w końcu było ciemno i zbyt wiele nie widziałam. Sięgnęłam po różdżkę i zaklęłam szpetnie. Nie było jej, musiała gdzieś wypaść lub zostać u Jamesa. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Albo to mój umysł płatał mi figle, albo coś znów się poruszyło – tym razem dużo bliżej.

Znów się obróciłam i niemal natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Patrzyłam prosto w niebieskie, pełen chłodu oczy. Nagle poczułam się niezdolna do czegokolwiek.

\- Anastazja? – zapytałam, choć wcale nie miałam takiego zamiaru.

Mimo mroku widziałam dokładnie jej twarz – zmieniła się, nabrała ostrości lecz wciąż pozostała piękna. Skórę miała bladą niczym śnieg, a usta czerwone jak krew i gdyby był tu James, pewnie byłabym piekielnie zazdrosna. Jej usta wygięły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo chce mi się spać.

\- Minęło sporo lat, prawda? Ale wciąż mnie pamiętasz. Nieźle… jak na śmiertelną.

\- C-co…?

\- Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i masz do tego pełne prawo, po tym co zrobiłam tobie i twojemu dziecku. Nie będę udawała, że jest mi przykro, bo już dawno wyzbyłam się tak bzdurnych uczuć. Ale pamiętam, co kiedyś dla mnie zrobiłaś Lily Evans. Czarny Pan chce twojej śmierci, więc potraktuj to jako miłosierdzie z mojej strony. Dług jest spłacony, Lily.

Nie miałam siły zapytać o jakim długu mówi, nie miałam siły zapytać o nic, bo senność ogarniała mnie z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Nagle przypomniało mi się, co Anastazja Davies potrafiła robić z ludźmi, lecz było już za późno. Za sprawą dziewczyny, która powinna być martwa, opadłam na ziemię, a nim do reszty dopadła mnie ciemność, usłyszałam ciche _Obliviate._


	62. Rozdział 62 - Oczami mężczyzny

Relacje między mną a Lily są właściwie bardziej niż ciężkie do wyjaśnienia. To chyba oczywiste, że kochamy się bardziej, niż wydaje się to możliwe i nie możemy żyć bez siebie, lecz mimo to, myślę, że oboje nie możemy wytrzymać bez rozstawania się na jakiś czas. Moje uczucie do Lily nie narodziło się, kiedy tylko ją zobaczyłem, o nie. Właściwie, jeśli mam być szczery, to aż do końca piątego roku uważałem ją za zbyt zarozumiałą kujonkę, a wszystkie propozycje randek miały na celu jedynie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi.

Pod koniec piątego roku, założyłem się o nią z Syriuszem i przez cały szósty rok próbowałem udowodnić dziewczynie, że jestem jej wart. Ale wiecie co? Po drodze natknąłem się na małą niespodziankę – kiedy szósty rok dobiegał końca, zdałem sobie sprawę, że zaczynam czuć coś więcej do Lily Evans. Nasze relacje nigdy nie były łatwe, kłóciliśmy się miliardy razy i miliardy razy się godziliśmy. Przyznam się bez bicia, że poranki, kiedy budziłem się obok Lily, bo dzień wcześniej się pogodziliśmy, są jednymi z najlepszych chwil w moim życiu.

Ojciec zawsze mi powtarzał – a później mówił to również Syriuszowi – że tylko raz spotyka się osobę, z którą chce się spędzić całe życie. Syriusz wciąż szuka kogoś takiego, ale ja miałem więcej szczęścia. Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu tak naprawdę. Jak już wspominałem, z Lily ciągle się kłócimy. Nie sądzę, żeby była to w pełni moja, ani w pełni jej wina. Tak to już jest, kiedy trafiają na siebie osoby o upartości Hipogryfów. Lily nienawidzi, kiedy czegoś jej zabraniam i w ostatnim czasie to spowodowało większość naszych kłótni. Potem niby się godziliśmy, ale czułem, że ona wciąż jest zła.

Czy to źle, że wolałbym trzymać Lily z dala od tej przeklętej wojny? Czy to źle, że najchętniej trzymałbym ją mocno w ramionach, słodkimi pocałunkami zasługiwał na jej uwagę i w ten sposób czekał na koniec całego tego cholerstwa? Sądzę, że po prostu nie umiem zaakceptować, iż Lily tak doskonale radzi sobie w walce, iż wcale nie potrzebuje mnie przy swoim boku. Na galopujące Hipogryfy, Syriusz ma rację, jestem zbyt zaborczy.

Cóż, w każdym razie właśnie znów pokłóciliśmy się z Lily. Tym razem poszło o wakacje. Martwiłem się o moją ukochaną, widziałem co się z nią dzieje w ostatnim czasie. No i muszę przyznać, że pierścionek, który od jakiegoś czasu noszę nieustannie przy sobie, również mnie korcił. Zaproponowałem więc wyjazd – myślałem o Hawajach, na których tyle jest słońca, brakującego Anglii – a Lily odrzuciła moją propozycję. Możliwe, że powiedziałem kilka słów za dużo, ale i reakcja Lily była mocno przesadzona. Dziewczyna wyszła, trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami. Nie próbowałem jej zatrzymać. Siedziałem tylko na nieznośnie twardym krześle, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Wstałem nieśpiesznie i podszedłem do okna.

Tylko przypadek sprawił, że udało mi się dostrzec znikającą między drzewami sylwetkę ukochanej.

Idź za nią, kretynie! – warknął mój wewnętrzny Remus.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby chciała mnie słuchać – odparłem sam do siebie.

I ty się dziwisz, że ona ciągle cię zostawia? Nawet nie masz odwagi o nią zawalczyć!

\- Co takiego? Oczywiście, że… Godryku, co ja wyprawiam?! Gadam sam ze sobą…

To zamiast gadać, zamiataj za nią!

\- Słuszna uwaga…

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad własnym zdrowiem psychicznym, ruszyłem do drzwi.

* * *

Las obok mojego domu zawsze dobrze mi się kojarzył, choć mama nienawidziła, kiedy się do niego zapuszczałem. Za to tata chodził tam ze mną, uczył jak się nie zgubić, często, kiedy byliśmy już z dala od srogiego oka mamy, dawał mi swoją różdżkę i uczył prostych zaklęć. Później chodziliśmy na malutką polankę, nieopodal, której przepływał strumyk i objadaliśmy się słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa. Wciąż chodzę w to miejsce, choć taty nie ma już wtedy ze mną. Pewnego dnia pokażę to miejsce własnemu synowi, żeby on mógł pokazać je swojemu, żeby pamięć o nim nigdy nie umarła. Chodzę po lesie od dobrej godziny, lecz nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć. Czyżby się deportowała? To byłoby całkiem logiczne i w jej stylu, jednak coś – być może mój wewnętrzny Remus – nie pozwala mi przerwać moich poszukiwań.

Nagle dociera do mnie, jak mało o tym lesie wie Lily. Nie ma na przykład pojęcia, że dotknięcie niektórych roślin jest śmiertelne albo, że w niektórych miejscach wykopane są głębokie doły, sam nie wiem po co. Ale myślę, że to nie to tak mnie niepokoiło. Coś powtarzało mi, że stało się… Nagle usłyszałem szelest gdzieś za sobą. Błyskawicznie wyciągnąłem różdżkę i odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę. Co jak co, ale refleks miałem dobry – nie bez powodu byłem szukającym Gryffindoru. Okazało się, że odgłos spowodowała przebiegająca tamtędy sarna.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale wpadłem też na pewien pomysł. Przekształciłem się w swoją zwierzęcą formę. Dziś jestem już przyzwyczajony do poroża i kopyt, ale doskonale pamiętam, jak na samym początku nie mogłem złapać równowagi i doprowadzałem tym Syriusza do szaleńczych napadów śmiechu. Zresztą, wcale mu się nie dziwię – jeleń, który zataczał się, jakby przesadził z ognistą whisky musiał wyglądać dość śmiesznie. Ale nie przybrałem postaci Rogacza, żeby wspominać. Teraz o wiele wyraźniej czułem każdy zapach – od zapachu drzew, aż po delikatne, waniliowe perfumy. To było to! Choć ledwie wyczuwalne, udało mi się je wywąchać. Na Godryka, to fatalnie brzmi. Ale mimo głupoty tego stwierdzenia, ruszyłem za zapachem Lily. Z czasem stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, aż w końcu dostrzegłem ją.

Leżała na ziemi, była nieprzytomna, a mimo to wyglądała tak… tak uroczo i niewinnie. Zmieniłem się w człowieka i natychmiast wziąłem ją na ręce. Biegłem szybciej niż myślałem, że potrafię i jakieś dziesięć minut później byłem z powrotem w domu. Niemal zderzyłem się z zaskoczonym Syriuszem.

\- Rogacz? Zamordowałeś Rudą? – Spojrzał dziwnie na dziewczynę w moich ramionach.

\- Łapo, to nie czas na żarty. Leć do Munga po jakiegoś Uzdrowiciela, nie wiem co jej jest.

* * *

W życiu każdego faceta przychodzi taki moment, kiedy tylko butelka ognistej może mu pomóc. A najlepiej dwie. I może taki Black do kompletu.

„To było Obliviate" – słowa Uzdrowicielki wciąż tłukły się po moim rozczochranym łbie.

\- Nie łam się, Rogaś, nie wiemy, jak wiele wspomnień jej usunięto. Może nie będzie tak źle?

\- Łapo, czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? Ktoś rzucił na nią Obliviate i ma nie być tak źle?!

\- No dobra, może nie będzie zbyt kolorowo, ale przecież zawsze mogło być gorzej. Pomyśl tylko, gdyby ten ktoś zamiast Obliviate rzucił na nią…

\- Zamknij się, Syriusz! – warknąłem, podnosząc do ust kieliszek i przełykając gorzki alkohol. Cofam wszystko, co mówiłem o Blacku, zabierajcie go sobie!

\- Dobra, dobra, ja tylko chciałem pomóc. – Chłopak uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania. – To nie moja wina, że jesteś lekko…

\- Jeśli skończysz to zdanie, przysięgam, że twoja twarz nie będzie już taka przystojna!

\- Cóż, jeśli masz się nade mną znęcać, to może ja już sobie pójdę. I tak jestem umówiony z Remusem.

\- Z Remusem?

\- No tak, czaisz, to ten nasz…

\- Łapo, wiem kim jest Remus! – warknąłem ze złością. – Po prostu ostatnio ciągle gdzieś razem znikacie.

\- No wiesz, robimy sobie takie… eee… męskie wypady.

\- A Peter?

\- Coś z nim nie tak?

\- Idioto, pytam, dlaczego nie bierzecie go ze sobą.

\- Och, o to ci chodzi. No wiesz, myślę, że Peter… cóż… echem… No wiesz, on i tak ma dużo zajęć…

\- To zabawne, bo ostatnio wysłał mi list, w którym narzekał na to, jak bardzo się nudzi.

\- Patrz, Rogaczu, jaka ironia, jeszcze niedawno miał tyle obowiązków, a teraz się biedaczek nudzi…

\- Syriusz… – Westchnąłem ciężko. – Możesz sobie wymyślać te swoje zwariowane wymówki i mógłbyś nabrać na nie samego Voldemorta, ale mi nie wciśniesz takiego kitu. Za dobrze cię znam. Coś kombinujecie z Remusem i wierz mi, dowiem się co.

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie jakoś tak ponuro.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcesz się dowiedzieć – rzekł, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie i zostałem sam na sam z moją butelką Ognistej Whisky. Lily zapewne by tego nie pochwaliła, ale właściwie, czego dziewczyna nie zobaczy, to jej nie zaboli. Zazwyczaj nie upijam się sam (poważnie, zwykle wciągam w to resztę Huncwotów), ale przecież nawet najlepszym zdarzają się małe wpadki. Tego wieczoru nie miałem ochoty na czyjeś towarzystwo; wciąż potrzebowałem czasu na przyswojenie wiadomości o stanie Lily. Jakich problemów musiała sobie narobić, by ktoś posunął się do Obliviate? Czy zobaczyła coś, czego nie powinna?

Nagle dotarło do mnie, że ta sytuacja jest w bardzo dużej części moją winą. Gdybym nie zaczynał tematu wakacji, gdybym nie nalegał i w końcu, gdybym nie obraził Lily, przez co ta wyszła, nie umierałbym teraz ze zmartwienia. Zegar wybił trzecią w nocy. Naprawdę spędziłem tam tyle czasu? Przeciągnąłem się i zerknąłem na butelki, stojące na stole. Obie były puste. Cóż, mogłem być z siebie dumny. Dopiero, kiedy wstałem z krzesła poczułem skutki wypitego alkoholu. Jakoś doczołgałem się do swojej sypialni i niczym trup, padłem na łóżko.

* * *

Ranek, jak na mój gust, nadszedł stanowczo zbyt szybko i zaowocował piekielnym bólem głowy oraz wymiotami. Chyba już dawno nie miałem takiego kaca. Dwie butelki wody później można powiedzieć, że jako tako nadawałem się do życia. Z pewnością nie czułem się, jak nowo narodzony, lecz chyba dobre i to, no nie?

Dochodziła godzina dwunasta, a ja kręciłem się po domu, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. To prawie tak, jakbym miał ADHD – usiedzenie w jednym miejscu graniczyło dla mnie z cudem. W końcu chwyciłem w rękę miotłę i wyruszyłem na zwiedzenie podniebnych przestrzeni. Latanie zawsze mnie uszczęśliwiało i wcale nie chodziło o to, że byłem w tym najlepszy (choć i to miało w tym swój udział). Kiedy latasz, jesteś tylko ty, miotła i ten nieziemski wiatr we włosach. Czujesz się wolny i nic innego nie jest już ważne. I tym razem latanie działało idealnie, mogłem przestać myśleć o wojnie i o tym, iż z każdym dniem coraz bardziej uświadamiam sobie, że nie jest ona zabawą, za którą początkowo ją brałem.

Do domu wróciłem po czternastej. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i ubrałem na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego kobiety przywiązują do nich taką wagę. Ja wychodzę z założenia, że cichy mają być wygodne i nie mogą krępować moich ruchów, zwłaszcza podczas walki.

Skierowałem się do kuchni i zastałem w niej Amandę, która przygotowywała obiad.

\- Idź do jadalni, kochanie, zaraz podam jedzenie – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. Uwielbiałem tę kobietę, przypominała mi taką pełną ciepła babcię.

\- Dzięki, Amando – odparłem ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Mam przygotować też coś wegetariańskiego dla Lily? – zapytała, gdy stałem już przy drzwiach.

\- Lily nie przyjdzie – powiedziałem cicho.

\- Och, to wielka szkoda, uwielbiam tę dziewczynę. Jest taka uprzejma i pełna życia. Idealnie do siebie pasujecie. Może przygotować wam na jutro jakiś miły wieczór tylko we dwoje? Ten pierścionek to chyba już zbyt długo przy sobie nosisz, nie sądzisz? – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- Lily jest w szpitalu, Amando – rzekłem ze zmęczeniem.

\- Och, Chrystusie, co jej się stało? Właściwie to nieważne, co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! Powinieneś być z nią.

\- Uzdrowiciele mnie nie wpuszczą, wciąż próbują znaleźć sposób, by jej pomóc. Ktoś rzucił na nią Obliviate…

* * *

Jadłem obiad, nie myśląc o niczym ważnym, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Amanda już poszła, a prawdopodobieństwo, że Lauren usłyszy dzwonek było dość niskie, tak więc sam powlokłem się do drzwi.

\- Hej, Pete – powiedziałem, gdy ujrzałem Glizdogona. – Właź.

\- Cześć, James. Niedawno dowiedziałem się o Lily, strasznie mi przykro.

\- Daj spokój, stary. – Machnąłem ręką. – Co cię sprowadza?

\- Pomyślałem, że może potrzebujesz towarzystwa. Remus i Syriusz wciąż są zajęci, więc… – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami z nieporadną miną.

\- To miłe z twojej strony, Pete. Napijesz się czego?

\- Herbaty, jeśli masz – odparł chłopak, zrzucając z ramion kurtkę. – Niezła się ulewa zrobiła, prawda?

\- Tak – zgodziłem się. – Jeszcze niedawno byłem latać i było naprawdę słonecznie. Lauren!

Mała, pomarszczona skrzatka pojawiła się przede mną.

\- Mistrz wzywał Lauren?

\- Tak, Lauren. Bądź tak miła i przygotuj nam po kubku herbaty. Będziemy w moim pokoju.

\- Wedle życzenia, mistrzu.

Ruszyliśmy z Peterem po schodach, a ja nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mojego przyjaciela coś gnębi.

\- Pete, co się stało? – zapytałem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w moim pokoju.

\- Tak bardzo widać? – rzekł cicho chłopak.

\- Bez obrazy Pete, ale wyglądasz jak prawdziwa definicja nieszczęścia.

\- To nic takiego, Jim, nie przejmuj się mną, masz własne problemy.

\- Nie wymiguj się, Pete, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i jeśli coś cię gnębi zawsze możesz o tym ze mną pogadać.

\- Okej. – Niższy chłopak westchnął ciężko. – Kate mnie rzuciła.

\- Serio? Przecież byliście razem tacy szczęśliwi – mruknąłem z zaskoczeniem.

\- No wiem, nie miałem pojęcia, że coś nie tak, ale ona ni z tego, ni z owego oznajmiła mi, iż nie czuje się dobrze w tym związku.

\- Nie przejmuj się, świat jest pełen pięknych dziewczyn. Spójrz na Syriusza, on chyba nigdy się nie ustatkuje. A jeśli o Syriuszu mowa, zauważyłeś, że on i Remus dziwnie się zachowują? Ciągle gdzieś znikają i nigdy nie mają czasu.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację. Ciekawe o co może chodzić.

\- Też mnie to zastanawia. A poza rozstaniem z Kate, to co u ciebie słychać?

\- Byłem niedawno w odwiedzinach u rodziców. Mój tata bardzo choruje i chyba nie zostało mu dużo czasu.

\- Przykro mi, Pete.

\- Niepotrzebnie – odparł chłopak z odległym spojrzeniem. – Mój ojciec bił mnie i matkę odkąd pamiętam. Kiedy umrze mama będzie bezpieczna.

\- B-Bił cię? – wyjąkałem. – Ale… Dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Ojciec, który cię leje i który ciągle pije nie jest powodem do dumy, Jim.

\- Ale gdybyśmy wiedzieli, moglibyśmy ci jakoś pomóc. Przecież to straszne! Żaden rodzic nie ma prawa podnieść ręki na dziecko! To barbarzyństwo! Na Wielkich Założycieli, Pete, gdybym tylko wiedział…

\- Uspokój się, Rogaczu – powiedział Peter z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Przeszłości nie zmienimy, a teraz ten człowiek już mnie nie tknie. A niedługo przestanę zamartwiać się o mamę.

\- Peter?

\- Hmm?

\- Nie miej przed nami już żadnych tajemnic, okej?

Mój przyjaciel wyglądał na zaskoczonego i jakby przestraszonego, lecz po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Hej, a nie wiesz może co z Alicją? – zapytałem, zmieniając tym samym temat.

\- Och, mówisz o tej jej próbie samobójczej, tak?

\- Tak, Lily bardzo się tym zamartwiała, ale z jakiegoś powodu ani razu nie odwiedziła Alicji. Wydaje mi się, że były o coś pokłócone.

\- Nie wiem nic na ten temat, ale nie tak dawno natknąłem się na Franka. Mówił, że Alicja rozpoczęła terapię i bierze eliksiry antydepresyjne.

\- Czyli już z nią lepiej?

\- Na to wygląda.

\- To dobrze. Kiedy Lily się obudzi będzie potrzebowała wsparcia najbliższych.

\- Myślisz, że będzie nas pamiętać? – zapytał Peter.

\- Mogę się tylko modlić.

* * *

Było dobrze po dwunastej, kiedy Peter opuścił mój dom, lecz nie narzekałem. Ostatnio Peter miał mało czasu i rzadko się widywaliśmy. Ściągnąłem spodnie, bluzkę i nie zakładając piżamy położyłem się do łóżka. Byłem wykończony, ale mój mózg wcale nie zamierzał przejść w stan spoczynku, o nie. Przed oczami wciąż miałem nieprzytomną Lily. Co mnie podkusiło, by pozwolić jej samej wejść do tego przeklętego lasu? I dlaczego ktoś usunął wspomnienia mojej ukochanej? Jedyną osobą, która mogła znać odpowiedź była Lily, lecz ona i jej wspomnienia były aktualnie nieosiągalne. Gdyby Dorcas żyła poszedłbym do niej – w końcu była dla Lily jak siostra i mówiły sobie o wszystkim. Ale Dorcas Meadowes leżała martwa, jakieś trzy metry pod ziemią, zżerana przez robaki. Anabell dopiero co wróciła do kraju, a Alicja leżała w tym czasie nieprzytomna. Nie miałem pojęcia, co robić.

Zegar wybił trzecią w nocy, gdy usłyszałem trzask drzwi, dochodzący z dołu. O tej godzinie bariery mogły przekroczyć tylko osoby, w których żyłach płynęła krew Potterów. Założyłem więc, że to Syriusz, z którym przeprowadziłem kiedyś rytuał braterstwa. Wstałem zaskoczony z łóżka i nagle usłyszałem głośny huk, a potem następny i jeszcze jeden. Założyłem na nos okulary i chwyciłem w dłoń różdżkę, kierując się w stronę drzwi, a zaraz potem schodów.

\- Syriusz? – Odetchnąłem z ulgą. – Co ty wyprawiasz, kretynie? Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? Syriusz? Syriusz, co się stało?

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel siedział na ziemi tyłem do mnie, a wokół niego, wśród ciemności, dostrzegałem fragmenty waz i doniczek. Podszedłem do niego, kilka razy nadeptując na ostre fragmenty i sycząc z bólu. Mimo to nie zatrzymywałem się. Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, a on zwrócił twarz w moją stronę.

\- Ty płaczesz? Jezu, Syriusz, co się stało?

\- Zabili go – powiedział Łapa zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. – Te gnidy zabiły mi brata, James. Rozmawiałem z Narcyzą. Prawdopodobnie próbował odejść. I zabili go, James. Jaki ze brat?! Powinienem go chronić, powinienem pilnować, żeby nigdy do nich nie dołączył, a teraz Regulus gnije w jakimś rowie.

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Syriusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a mnie ogarnął niesamowity smutek. Nie znałem brata Syriusza za dobrze, lecz wiedziałem, że Syriusz mimo wszystkich ich kłótni bardzo go kocha. Mój przyjaciel mógł sobie mówić co chciał, ale ja znałem go lepiej niż on sam. Z pewnością kochał brata i świadczył o tym chociażby jego obecny stan.

\- Tak mi przykro, stary.

\- To była moja wina! Gdybym tylko lepiej go pilnował, gdybym się nim zajął zamiast nieustannie krzyczeć…

Przysięgam, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Syriusza w takim stanie. Siedział przede mną, płacząc jak małe dziecko. Pierwszy raz Black pokazał, że ma w sobie jakieś głębsze uczucia i pewnie byłbym z tego powodu zadowolony, gdyby nie cierpienie, które z pewnością odczuwał. Nie chciałem, żeby Syriusz cierpiał. Za bardzo go kochałem, by spokojnie oglądać jego ból.

\- Lauren!

\- Tak, mistrzu?

\- Przynieś jakiś eliksir uspokajający do mojego pokoju, a później posprzątaj korytarz.

\- Już się robi, mistrzu, czy mistrz życzy sobie czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, Lauren, to wszystko.

Skrzatka zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem, a ja skierowałem spojrzenie na Syriusza, który wyglądał po prostu żałośnie.

\- Wstawaj, stary, nie ma opcji, żebyś spędził tu noc. Godryku, masz pojęcie, jak bardzo zajeżdża od ciebie ognistą?

* * *

Godzinę później eliksir oraz zmęczenie zrobiły swoje i Syriusz zasnął w moim łóżku. Byłem padnięty, lecz właśnie wtedy cichy dźwięk dał mi znać, że ktoś stoi przed bramą domu. Narzuciłem na siebie kurtkę i wyszedłem na dwór, gdzie panował niemal absolutny mrok. W ręce mocno ściskałem różdżkę.

\- Jest tam kto? – zawołałem, gdy stanąłem pod bramą.

\- James? To ja, Remus.

\- Hasło, które aktywuje mapę?

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Machnąłem różdżką i brama otworzyła się bezgłośnie.

\- Lumos! Co cię sprowadza, Lunatyku?

\- Syriusz nie wrócił na noc, jest u ciebie?

\- Przed chwilą zasnął. Choć do środka, to wszystko ci opowiem.

* * *

\- Szkoda mi Regulusa – rzekł Remus znad kubka z kawą. – To nie był zły chłopak, po prostu rodzina miała na niego zły wpływ, a on nigdy nie miał w sobie buntowniczości Syriusza. Poza tym, Regulus ocalił Lily życie podczas bitwy o Hogsmeade.

\- Racja – zgodziłem się. – Ale najbardziej jest mi szkoda Łapy. Był naprawdę załamany, kiedy go znalazłem.

\- Syriusz może zgrywać twardziela, ale nawet on ma jakieś głębsze uczucia.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Lunatyku?

\- Jasne – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Gdzie ciągle znikacie z Syriuszem.

\- Sorry, James, nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć – powiedział Remus, rumieniec na jego policzkach przykuł moją uwagę.

\- Chyba nie robicie nic nielegalnego, prawda?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył gwałtownie. – Po prostu… Po prostu to sprawa moja i Syriusza, okej?

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu… – odparłem, lecz postanowiłem, że i tak dowiem się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. I może zaangażuję do tego Petera? Zobaczy się. Póki co nadszedł czas, by sprawdzić co u Lily.


	63. Rozdział 63 - Odzyskać siebie I

\- Imię i nazwisko?

\- Nie wiem…

\- Rok i miejsce urodzenia?

\- Nie znam…

\- Imiona rodziców?

\- Nie pamiętam…

Zabawne, że na podstawie tak banalnych pytań można stwierdzić, iż ktoś odebrał ci całe życie.

* * *

Przychodzili i odchodzili. Zadawali pytania, na które nie znałam odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje i nikt nie chciał mi tego wyjaśnić, aż do chwili postawienia ostatecznej diagnozy.

Podobno straciłam pamięć. Dziwne… Nie czuję się, jakbym coś straciła.

Podobno nazywam się Lily Evans i mam dziewiętnaście lat. Myślę, że podoba mi się to imię, ale chyba czuję się na nieco starszą. A może młodszą? Nie wiem.

Podobno jestem czarownicą – nie wiem dlaczego, ale przyjęłam tę informację ze stoickim spokojem. Bo to wydawało mi się naturalne.

Przyszła do mnie jakaś kobieta i opowiadała mi o Hogwarcie – szkole, do której podobno chodziłam. Chciała wyjaśnić mi zasady panujące w tym świecie, ale przerwałam jej. Wiedziałam wszystko, o czym mi mówiła. Wiedziałam czym jest Hogwart, wiedziałam jakie zaklęcie za co odpowiada, jak dostać się na ulicę Pokątną. Po prostu nie wiedziałam, jak ta wiedza znalazła się w mojej głowie – ale była tam i już!

Kilka godzin po wizycie tej kobiety odwiedził mnie młody chłopak, który prawdopodobnie był w moim wieku.

\- Nie pamiętasz mnie, prawda? – zapytał ze smutkiem. – Nic nie szkodzi. Nazywam się James Potter.

\- Znamy się? – zapytałam. – To znaczy, czy byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Przez jakiś czas byliśmy nawet małżeństwem, ale wszystko się pochrzaniło i unieważnili nasz ślub. Ale kochaliśmy się, bardzo.

\- Och… – tylko tyle z siebie wykrztusiłam.

\- To ja cię znalazłem. Trochę się pokłóciliśmy. Chciałem wyjechać na wakacje, ale ty nie chciałaś. Wyszłaś, trzaskając drzwiami. Właściwie dość często to robisz. Przez okno widziałem, jak wchodzisz do lasu za domem. Pobiegłem za tobą, chciałem przeprosić, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć. A kiedy cię znalazłem…

\- Ten kto wymazał mi pamięć, już mnie dopadł, tak? – domyśliłam się.

Chłopak skinął głową i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Miałam wrażenie, że w jego oczach błyszczą łzy, lecz mogło mi się tylko wydawać.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Gdybym nie nalegał, nie pokłócilibyśmy się i nie poszłabyś do tego lasu. Godryku, tak mi przykro.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i kiedy miałam powiedzieć, żeby się nie obwiniał, poczułam wyjątkowo mocny zapach czekolady zmieszanej z cytryną i stało się coś dziwnego. Przed oczami stanął mi pewien obraz…

 _\- Potter, lepiej, żebyś miał ważny powód do tarmoszenia mną, bo inaczej znów ci coś złamię!_

 _\- To się okaże, Evans – szepnął mi do ucha, a mnie przeszły słodkie dreszcze, gdy poczułam na szyi jego oddech. Sekundę później poczułam jego usta na moich i po prostu odpłynęłam. Czułam, że miękną mi kolana, więc objęłam go ramionami, a dłonie wplątałam w jego włosy. Odsunął się szybciej, niżbym sobie tego życzyła. Spojrzałam w jego czekoladowo-brązowe oczy, zamglonym spojrzeniem. I nagle dotarło do mnie co się stało. Wymierzyłam mu siarczysty policzek, na co odsunął się delikatnie, a ja ruszyłam biegiem przed siebie._

 _\- I tak będziesz moja, Evans – krzyknął za mną._

Zamrugałam zdezorientowana. Co to, do cholery, było?

\- Lily? – zapytał z niepokojem chłopak.

Spojrzałam na niego, czując w sobie ogromną niepewność. Jeśli się nie myliłam, to właśnie odzyskałam pierwsze wspomnienie, które dotyczyło tego właśnie chłopaka. Mój umysł zaczął przetrawiać to, czego się dowiedziałam i niedopowiedzeniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że czułam się dziwnie. Miałam męża? Jakim cudem?! Kto normalny wychodzi za mąż w wieku dziewiętnastu lat?

\- Lily? – powtórzył chłopak, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że powinnam mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Wybacz… przez chwilę wydawało mi się… nieważne. Po prostu dziwnie mi z tym, że powinnam cię pamiętać… że mam wrażenie, iż cię znam, a tak naprawdę nie wiem, kim jesteś.

Chłopak poczochrał sobie włosy z lekkim zakłopotaniem, a ja… ja miałam wrażenie, że ten gest jest mi znajomy. Szybko odgoniłam od siebie tę myśl.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Lily, pomogę ci, przypomnisz sobie – mówił cicho, jakby w jakimś transie. – Opowiem ci o wszystkim, obiecuję.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytałam z lekką irytacją, która wezbrała we mnie z nieznanych mi powodów. – Opowiesz mi o wszystkim co straciłam? Opowiesz mi kim są moi rodzice, moi przyjaciele? Opowiesz mi o mojej pracy, o tym jaka byłam w szkole, jak zaczęliśmy się spotykać? Opowiesz mi, kto i dlaczego wymazał mi pamięć? Nie możesz tego zrobić do diabła, więc dlaczego oferujesz mi nadzieję, że może być jak dawniej?! Nie może tak być! Nie jestem dziewczyną, którą znałeś, którą kochałeś. Przykro mi.

Zaskoczenie i delikatny ból pojawił się w czekoladowych oczach, a mi nagle zrobiło się żal chłopaka. Przecież on w niczym nie zawinił, chciał tylko pomóc. To nie jego wina, że nie wiedziałam kim jest i kim właściwie byłam ja sama. Spodziewałam się, że obróci się na pięcie i trzaśnie mi przed nosem drzwiami. Ale nie zrobił tego. Tylko stał w miejscu i patrzył na mnie, a ja miałam coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Nawet teraz zachowujesz się, jak stara ty – skwitował w końcu. Uśmiech, który mi posłał wydawał się tak bardzo wymuszony.

\- Przepraszam. – Westchnęłam. – Nie wiem, co mnie napadło.

\- Daj spokój. – Machnął ręką. – Przylazł do ciebie obcy chłopak, który twierdzi, że wie o tobie więcej niż ty sama… i w dodatku jest natrętny. Też bym się wkurzył.

Tym razem uśmiechnął się nieco szczerzej, a ja po prostu musiałam odwzajemnić ten uśmiech.

\- Wypiszą mnie stąd najdalej jutro, ale nie mam pojęcia dokąd iść. Możesz mi opowiedzieć o moich mieszkaniu – powiedziałam, siadając na łóżku.

Chłopak poszedł w moje ślady, powoli rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Chyba zrobił to po raz pierwszy, bo lekkie zniesmaczenie pojawiło się w jego oczach. Właściwie wcale mu się nie dziwiłam, w pokojach szpitalnych świętego Munga nie było nic przyjemnego – wszystko miało kolor bieli i wprawiało w przygnębiający nastrój.

\- Cóż, twoje mieszkanie z całą pewnością jest urządzone w lepszym guście niż ten pokój, ale nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci tam wrócić. Mam ogromny dom po rodzicach, który zresztą bardzo lubisz. A moja gosposia cię ubóstwia. Kontakt ze znajomym otoczeniem dobrze ci zrobi – tak mówią Uzdrowiciele. Poza tym, po tym co ci zrobił jakiś psychol, nigdy w życiu nie zostawię cię samej.

\- Daj spokój, przecież ja cię nawet nie znam.

\- Więc będziemy musieli nad tym popracować. Jak już mówiłem nazywam się James, James Charles Potter. Jestem młodszy od ciebie o jakieś dwa miesiące…

Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem, ale nie przerwałam mu. Jeśli mam być szczera, to podobał mi się jego głos, był taki przyjemny dla ucha.

* * *

James wyszedł ode mnie wieczorem, obiecując, że wróci rano i zabierze mnie do domu. Podobno razem z przyjacielem, który nazywa się Syriusz (jak ta gwiazda?) mieli spakować moje rzeczy i zabrać je do mojego nowego domu. Czułam się z tym co najmniej dziwnie. Chociaż chłopakowi usta niemal się nie zamykały i wydawał mi się naprawdę miły, to wciąż dręczyło mnie uczucie, że mam zamieszkać z kimś zupełnie mi obcym. Niezbyt podobał mi się ten pomysł i obiecałam sobie, że kiedy tylko sytuacja nieco się unormuje wyprowadzę się. Czując się zmęczona, położyłam się spać dość wcześnie. Nim zasnęłam znów zaczęły męczyć mnie setki pytań. Czy dawna ja lubiłam kłaść się wcześnie, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, siedziałam do nocy? Wiedziałam, że póki co nie mam szansy, by uzyskać odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek z moich pytań, lecz było to silniejsze ode mnie. Koniec końców zasnęłam około dwunastej w nocy.

* * *

\- Zaklęcie, którym została pani uderzona, czyli zaklęcie Obliviate, było naprawdę silne, lecz rzucone ze swego rodzaju niedbałością, jakby ktoś robił to po raz pierwszy.

\- To chyba dobrze, prawda? – zapytałam z wahaniem.

\- Nie do końca. – Uzdrowiciel westchnął. – Aby złamać zaklęcie zapomnienia, jest tylko jedna, sprawdzona metoda – trzeba zabić tego, kto je rzucił. Dlatego właśnie w skrajnych wypadkach rzucenie zaklęcie Obliviate może być karane śmiercią.

\- Rozumiem, ale jaki to ma związek ze sprawą?

\- A taki, proszę pani, że nawet jeśli zaklęcie nie zostało rzucone poprawnie, nie przyniesie nam to większych korzyści. Póki żyje osoba, która rzuciła zaklęcie, nie odzyska pani pamięci; co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Ale niepoprawność tego zaklęcia może przyprawić pani niemałe problemy.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że będą panią męczyć różne wizje, swego rodzaju wspomnienia sprzed utraty pamięci, ale, jak już mówiłem, nie odzyska jej pani całkowicie. A wizje często bywają męczące, dezorientujące, w skrajnych przypadkach bolesne. Te wizje nie przynoszą nic dobrego, proszę mi wierzyć…

\- Czyli… – Zamknęłam oczy i dotknęłam dłońmi skroni. – Czyli nie ma żadnej szansy, na to, żebym w pełni odzyskała pamięć, moje wspomnienia?

\- Nic nie mogę powiedzieć na pewno, lecz aktualnie wdrażamy sesje z legilimentami.

\- Z kim?

\- Z ludźmi, którzy dostają się do czyjegoś umysłu. Terapia polega na tym, iż legilimenta próbuje odnaleźć i uwolnić wspomnienia, które z pozoru są stracone.

\- Chyba niezbyt rozumiem.

\- Mam na myśli to, iż Obliviate tak naprawdę wcale nie usuwa wspomnień, ono je blokuje, sprawia, że są poza naszym zasięgiem. Legilimenta może spróbować je odblokować, lecz ten sposób leczenia jest niebezpieczny, kosztowny i bardzo bolesny w aspekcie psychicznym.

\- A czy jest skuteczny?

\- Metoda zadziała na jednej czwartej osób, które zostały jej poddane. Żadna nie odzyskała pamięci w pełni.

\- Rozumiem – odparłam.

Czułam, że głowa zaraz pęknie mi z bólu. W takim stanie z pewnością nie mogłam podjąć żadnej sensownej decyzji.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć. Skontaktuję się z panem, kiedy tylko podejmę decyzję.

\- Proszę to dobrze przemyśleć. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, jednak kiedy miał już wychodzić, przypomniał sobie o czymś. – Moja asystentka zaraz przyniesie pani wypis. Rozumiem, że ktoś panią odbierze?

\- Tak, mój… znajomy powinien być tu niebawem.

\- W takim razie do widzenia, liczę, że nie spotkamy się prędko, a przynajmniej nie w szpitalu.

\- Ja też na to liczę, do widzenia.

Mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenia, a ja rozpaczliwie próbowałam uspokoić dziki galop myśli w mojej głowie. Mój spokój nie trwał długo; kilka sekund później rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Skrzywiłam się ostentacyjnie, czując, że bolesne pulsowanie w mojej głowie przybiera na sile.

\- Gotowa, Lily? – zapytał James.

Cóż, chyba nie tylko ja miałam ciężką noc – chłopak wyglądał, jakby ktoś zabił go, ożywił, jeszcze raz zabił i ponownie ożywił. W skrócie wyglądał koszmarnie, ale postanowiłam tego nie komentować.

\- Gotowa – odparłam z westchnięciem.

Ani trochę nie czułam się gotowa, ale na to co nieprzyjemne człowiek nigdy nie czuje się wystarczająco gotowy, prawda?


	64. Rozdział 64 - Odzyskać siebie II

**Rozdział 64 – Odzyskać siebie II**

Dom był ogromny, choć chyba nawet to słowo jest niedopowiedzeniem, kiedy pierwszy raz widzi się tak duży i bogato urządzony dom. Wszystko miało tu swoje miejsce i z całą pewnością warte było fortunę, lecz upewniło mnie o jednej rzeczy – preferowałam mniejsze, bardziej przytulne miejsca. O ile hol przypominał jeden z tych średniowiecznych pałaców, o tyle mój pokój prezentował się znacznie lepiej.

\- Sama urządziłaś – powiedział James, otwierając mi drzwi. – Zazwyczaj wolałaś wracać na noc do siebie, lecz gdy zostawałaś na jakiś czas lubiłaś mieć swój kąt.

Przekroczyłam próg pomieszczenia i w duchu ucieszyłam się, że styl starej mnie oraz tej nowej był dokładnie taki sam. Gdybym sama miała urządzać ten pokój, wszystko wyglądałoby tak samo, lub przynajmniej tak podobnie, jak tylko się da. Panele z ciemnego drewna nadawały atmosfery ciepła, a uczucie to potęgował trzaskający wesoło w kominku ogień. Przed kominkiem leżał biały, puchaty dywan, z boku z kolei stało drewniane biurko, zachęcająco wyglądające krzesło i spora, drewniana szafa. Całość dopełniało łóżko, na które niemal od razu chciało się paść. Po lewej od łóżka były drzwi – najpewniej prowadzące do łazienki – a po prawej znajdowało się niezbyt duże, lecz i niebyt małe okno z widokiem na wspaniały ogród.

\- Moja mama go kochała – rzekł chłopak, widząc czemu się przyglądam. – Ten ogród zawsze wydawał mi się magiczny, kwiaty zdawały się nigdy nie więdnąć. Mama własnoręcznie o nie dbała i nie pozwalała nikomu się do nich zbliżać, zwłaszcza mnie. Twierdziła, że są zbyt delikatne na stratowanie przez małe, nieokiełznane tornado – zakończył z pełnym dumy uśmiechem.

Spojrzałam na niego z uniesioną brwią i rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- Mam rozumieć, że mówiąc „małe, nieokiełznane tornado" miała na myśli ciebie? – zapytałam, nie kryjąc się z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- W rzeczy samej – odparł, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. – Jako dziecko byłem nieco nadpobudliwy…

Parsknęłam cicho i na powrót zwróciłam spojrzenie w kierunku rozpościerającego się za oknem widoku.

\- Jest piękny – powiedziałam szczerze po chwili milczenia. – Twoja mama musiała mieć rękę do kwiatów.

\- Miała – przyznał, ruszając powoli w moją stronę. – Kiedy żyła, ten ogród również był pełen życia. Teraz moja gosposia utrzymuje go za pomocą zaklęć.

Chłopak stanął obok mnie i również wpatrzył się ogród. Milczeliśmy przez długą chwilę, a każde z nas zdawało się być całkowicie pogrążone w swoich myślach.

\- Opowiesz mi? – zapytałam cicho. – Opowiesz mi, jak to z nami było?

Chłopak zaśmiał się, lecz był to śmiech pozbawiony wesołości.

\- To nie jest żadna z tych cudownych, romantycznych opowieść, Lily – odparł równie cicho.

\- Mimo wszystko chciałabym znać tę historię…

Chłopak przeczesał dłonią włosy, usiadł na łóżku i gestem ręki zachęcił mnie, bym zrobiła to samo.

\- Opowiem ci, ale… ale to wszystko jest bardzo porąbane i może nie udać się tego przekazać, ale… ale kochaliśmy się, Lily, bardzo mocno. – Westchnął ciężko. – Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w pociągu do Hogwartu. Już wtedy byłaś śliczna i byłbym głupkiem, gdybym tego nie dostrzegł. Ale miałem jedenaście lat i nie miłości były mi w głowie. Za to tak słodko się denerwowałaś; bardzo mnie to śmieszyło. Szybko okazało, że ja i moi przyjaciele działamy na ciebie jak płachta na byka. Więc robiłem sobie z ciebie żarty, co jakiś czas proponując randkę i obrywając za to zaklęciem. Nienawidziłaś mnie i nie miałem co do tego żadnych, absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości. Za to coś się między nami zmieniło pod koniec piątego roku. W pewnym sensie doprowadziłem do tego, że zakończyłaś swego rodzaju toksyczną przyjaźń i mimo że na początku byłaś wściekła, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po wakacjach coś wyraźnie było inaczej. Czułem to. Twoje odmowy, na moje propozycje randek stały się mniej stanowcze, a spojrzenia jakby mniej mordercze. Ale to jeszcze nie był nasz czas, choć skradłem ci kilka buziaków. W głębi ducha wiedziałem, że oboje jeszcze musimy do tego dojrzeć. Nasz szósty rok był czymś w rodzaju podchodów. Ja robiłem wszystko, by pokazać ci, iż dojrzałem, ty robiłaś wszystko, żeby tego nie dostrzegać. W wakacje przyjechałaś do mnie na kilka dni z przyjaciółkami i wtedy właśnie zgodziłaś się ze mną umówić, choć wciąż zaznaczałaś, że to tylko przyjacielski wypad. No i nadszedł siódmy rok; do Hogwartu wróciła twoja stara przyjaciółka, Dorcas i znów zaczęliśmy tę naszą grę, choć myślę, że oboje już coś do siebie czuliśmy. Siódmy rok powinien być naszą bajką. – Westchnął. – Ale nie był. Nasi rodzice zostali zamordowani, nieustannie kłóciłaś się z siostrą…

\- Mam siostrę? – przerwałam mu zszokowana. – A-ale jak to?! Nikt mi nie powiedział!

\- Bo nie ma o czym mówić, Lily, nie miałyście dobrego kontaktu.

\- Ale… Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest moją siostrą! Dlaczego mnie nie odwiedziła?!

\- Nie wiem – odparł i wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. – To sprawa między wami, nigdy w to nie wnikałem. Choć myślę, że ona jest zwyczajnie o ciebie zazdrosna.

\- Zazdrosna?

\- Tak sądzę. Ale pozwól mi skończyć, wtedy będziesz mogła zadawać pytania.

\- Dobra, kontynuuj.

\- Cały siódmy rok był piekielnie ciężki, lecz bardzo nas do siebie zbliżył. Choć o kilku rzeczach z chęcią bym zapomniał… Na przykład o wizycie w Blood Manor…

\- Czekaj, czekaj. – Zmrużyłam oczy. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że odwiedziliśmy najbardziej nawiedzony i zarazem niebezpieczny dom świata?

\- To wcale nie była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobiliśmy. – Wyszczerzył się.

\- Słodki Merlinie, chyba nie należałam do rozważnych osób… – jęknęłam.

\- Wciąż masz ten nawyk – zauważył nagle.

\- Nawyk? – Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Jaki nawyk?

\- Delikatnie mówiąc, jesteś uzależniona od zwrotu „słodki Merlinie". Masz tak jeszcze od czasów Hogwartu. – Nostalgiczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Cóż, wracając do opowieści – pod koniec roku wydarzyło się coś, co bardzo nas skłóciło. Ukończyliśmy Hogwart niepokłóceni, ale już nie jako para. Ja znalazłem sobie kogoś, żeby zapomnieć o tobie, a ty wyjechałaś. Potem dotarło do nas, że nie przeżyjemy osobno i znów się zeszliśmy. Odrzuciłaś propozycję pracy w wysoko ustawionym, francuskim szpitalu i dołączyłaś do Zakonu Feniksa…

\- Do czego? – zapytałam z rozbawieniem. – To jakiś klub miłośników feniksów? – Zachichotałam.

James przyjrzał mi się, marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz to wiedziała… mówili, że wiesz o podstawowych rzeczach… Choć z drugiej strony Zakon nie jest oficjalny… Nieważne, chyba muszę ci wytłumaczyć naszą aktualną sytuację polityczną – rzekł, kolejny raz przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach,powodując tym w jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie. Z jakiegoś powodu rozczulał mnie tym gestem.

\- A coś z nią nie tak? – zapytałam i uważnie mu się przyjrzałam.

\- Mamy wojnę, Lily… – powiedział, a ja poczułam, że nieświadomie zmarszczyłam brwi.

* * *

\- Rozumiesz? – zapytał James jakiś czas później.

\- Tak mi się wydaje – powiedziałam powoli i zrezygnowałam z opierania się o kolumienkę na rzecz rozłożenia się na wygodnym łóżku. – Ale przecież to głupie. Czy pochodzenie z rodziny mugoli ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Wszyscy jesteśmy przecież ludźmi.

\- Ja to wiem – odparł chłopak, podnosząc się z łóżka – ale inni nie są tak genialni, jak ja.

\- Czyli mówisz, że Zakon Feniksa walczy z tym całym Voldemortem, a takiego konkretnie robi?

\- Staramy się uprzykrzać życie jemu i jego Śmierciożercą – powiedział z uśmiechem, który czaił się w kącikach jego ust. – Wykradamy plany, bronimy cywilów, kiedy dochodzi do ataków, staramy się nie dopuszczać do korupcji w Ministerstwie… Krótko mówiąc Zakon jest takim wrzodem na tyłu Voldemorta.

\- To wszystko jest okropnie skomplikowane – westchnęłam, podnosząc się z łóżka. – Wybacz te nagłą zmianę tematu, ale masz może coś do jedzenia? Umieram z głodu.

\- Właśnie miałem o tym powiedzieć, Amanda pewnie kończy robić obiad…

\- Amanda? – zdziwiłam się.

\- Muszę ci jeszcze wiele opowiedzieć. Chodź – powiedział i złapał mnie delikatnie za nadgarstek. Wtedy właśnie to poczułam; na początku było jedynie dziwne łaskotanie i dopiero po chwili stanął mi przed oczami obraz, wywołując przy tym ogromny ból w głowie.

 _\- Widziałam artykuł… – powiedziałam cicho, patrząc w brązowe oczy Jamesa Pottera. – Ponadto, twoje słowa, wtedy, po ataku na Pokątną, nie dawały mi spokoju… Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać, dlatego tu jestem…_

 _\- Dobrze… Więc co chcesz usłyszeć, Lily?_

 _\- Prawdę._

 _\- Prawdę – powtarza tępo. – Sam już nie wiem co jest prawdą… Pogubiłem się w swoich uczuciach… Kiedy Cię nie ma, marzę tylko o tym, by Cię zobaczyć… Ale teraz, kiedy tu jesteś, mam wrażenie, że wciąż znajdujesz się za jakimś grubym murem, nieosiągalna dla mnie… Zmieniliśmy się, Lily i… I sam już nic nie rozumiem… Jesteś tu, jesteś przy mnie, jednocześnie tak blisko a i tak daleko…_

 _\- Nie rozumiem…_

 _\- Sam tego do cholery nie pojmuję! Wciąż rządzisz moim życiem Lily Evans! Nie chcę tego, ale tak jest! Nawet kiedy nie ma cię u mojego boku, pozostaje echo tego co było kiedyś… Twoje wspomnienie niszczy mnie, nie pozwala ułożyć sobie życia… Rani nie tylko mnie…_

 _\- Masz kogoś, prawda – wypaliłam nagle. Choć zaskoczenie miga w jego oczach, nie zaprzecza. – Kto?_

 _\- Eleonor, jest Ścigającą w naszej drużynie… Przykro mi Lily…_

 _\- Przestań! Nie przepraszaj mnie! Nie masz za co – ostatnie zdanie kończę szeptem – Nie jesteśmy już razem, nie przepraszaj mnie, że próbujesz ułożyć sobie życie… Ja zawsze będę jakąś znaczącą częścią twojej przeszłości, tak jak ty mojej… Czasami będzie wydawać Ci się, że wciąż mnie kochasz… Ale to będzie chwila, jeden, mało znaczący moment. Ułóż sobie życie z Eleonor, bądźcie szczęśliwi, zapomnij o mnie._

 _\- To nie tak powinno być – mówi. – Powinnaś być moja, Evans, to nie tak powinno się skończyć._

 _\- Wiem – szepczę – Ale może nie jesteśmy sobie pisani… To co było między nami, było piękne i nie zapomnę żadnej chwili spędzonej u twojego boku, ale wszystko co piękne, kiedyś się kończy. Może nasza historia ma swój koniec tutaj?_

 _\- Więc chyba wypada powiedzieć: do widzenia, Lily…_

 _\- Do wiedzenia, James…_

Otworzyłam oczy, zastanawiając się, kiedy je zamknęłam i… i dlaczego klęczę na podłodze, a nade mną pochyla się zmartwiony James.

\- Lily? – zapytał. – Co ci jest?

\- To nic takiego – skłamałam, choć ze pewne zdradził mnie słaby głos.

\- Akurat – powiedział sceptycznie.

\- To nic, czym trzeba się przejmować. Lepiej?

\- Zawsze byłaś beznadziejnym kłamcą.

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest.

\- Jasne, Evans. Albo ładnie mi wszystko powiesz, albo fiuukam do Syriusza, on ma naturalny talent do wyduszania z ludzi informacji… powiesz mu wszystko, byle tylko dał ci spokój.

\- Syriusz? – zapytałam, podnosząc się chwiejnie z ziemi. – Jak ta gwiazda?

\- Syriusz pochodzi z… arystokratycznej z braku lepszego określenia, rodziny, a tam imiona mają wyjątkowe znaczenie. Jego ojciec miał na imię Orian, a kuzynka Andromeda.

\- Chyba cenią sobie niebo.

\- Cóż, Syriusz w każdym razie jest jak gwiazda – zawsze musi błyszczeć.

\- Lubiliśmy się?

\- Ty i Syriusz? Odkąd zostaliśmy parą byliście dla siebie… jak rodzeństwo? Coś w tym stylu. Nigdy nie szczędziliście sobie wrednych komentarzy, ale oboje o siebie dbaliście.

\- To może faktycznie go zaproś? Chciałabym… no wiesz, poznać kogoś, kogo znałam przed tym wszystkim.

\- Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci większe towarzystwo, mogę zaprosić też kilka innych osób. Wiesz, tych z bliższego otoczenia.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł – powiedziałam, przygryzając wargę.

\- To co, wysyłam im wiadomości z zaproszeniem na jutrzejszy obiad, tak?

\- Brzmi dobrze. Wiesz, chyba się położę, strasznie boli mnie głowa.

\- Nie ma sprawy, to chyba nawet dobrze, bo jakoś blado wyglądasz. W szafie są wszystkie twoje ciuchy, a jeśli chcesz wziąć prysznic to ręczniki są w łazience, w szafce na trzeciej półce.

\- Jasne, dzięki – odparłam z uśmiechem, który zniknął, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem. Głowa pękała mi z bólu, lecz stwierdziłam, że zimny prysznic przed snem dobrze mi zrobi. Weszłam do łazienki z piżamą w rękach, zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i zaczęłam się rozbierać.

Koniec końców stanęłam w samej bieliźnie przed lustrem, patrząc w nie z niesmakiem. Miałam ładne, rude włosy, duże, zielone oczy, ale na tym moje zalety się kończyły. Byłam chuda – zbyt chuda, przez co widać wyraźnie było moje żebra. Skóra miała niezdrowy, blady odcień, jakbym od dawna nie widziała słońca. Ale najgorsze były blizny, które pokrywały moją skórę w wielu różnych miejscach. Najwięcej było ich na ramionach i plecach. Kładłam się spać z pytaniem: czy to ta wojna kosztowała mnie utratę zdrowia i wyglądu?


	65. Rozdział 65 - Odzyskać siebie III

**Rozdział 65 – Odzyskać siebie III**

 _Leżałam na brzuchu w dziwnie znajomym ogrodzie, naprzeciw dużego, białego domu, czując, jak słońce przyjemnie grzeje moją skórę, a trawa delikatnie łaskocze w brzuch. W dłoni trzymałam książkę; przyjrzałam się jej okładce i dostrzegłam napis „Wiliam Szekspir – Romeo i Julia". Książka była zniszczona, jakby czytana miliony razy, niektóre kartki ledwie się trzymały i zdawało mi się, że czuję wyraźnie zapach starego papieru._

 _Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w owym ogrodzie sama. Wystraszona podniosłam głowę w górę i moje spojrzenie spotkało się z pięknymi, brązowymi oczami, które błyszczały wesoło. Jej włosy sięgały do łopatek i miały odcień ciemnego brązu. Odgarnęła je do tyłu nonszalanckim gestem i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Stanęła na tle świecącego intensywnie słońca, co sprawiło, że lśniła w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa._

 _\- D-dorcas? – pytanie samo wyrwało mi się z ust. Niespodziewanie ogarnęło mnie uczucie, że znam tę dziewczynę. Podniosłam się niezdarnie na nogi, z wrażeniem, że wszystko wokoło jest dziwnie niestabilne, że może zniknąć w każdej chwili. Bo to wszystko zdawało mi się nierealne – dom, ogród, dziewczyna, stojąca przede mną i uśmiechająca się wesoło. Jakby było tylko snem, niemożliwym wymysłem mojej wyobraźni._

 _\- No proszę, nawet pamiętasz jak mam na imię – powiedziała i zaśmiała się śmiechem, który zabrzmiał w moich uszach niezwykle odlegle – jakby brązowooka nie stała tuż obok mnie, a była oddalona o wiele metrów, jakby jej głos dobiegał z daleka._

 _\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam, bo to pytanie wydało mi się właściwe._

 _\- Wróciłam, Lily. Wróciliśmy do Anglii, a ja wracam w tym roku do Hogwartu. Pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałam, gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy granicę Anglii, byłaś ty – rzekła, a jej głos znów brzmiał dziwnie odlegle. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a ja nagle odniosłam wrażenie, iż uśmiech ten wydaje mi się taki… znajomy…_

 _Nagle scena zmieniła się i nie było już ani domu, ani ogrodu, ani słońca. Była za to dziewczyna i jej brązowe oczy, z których zniknęło rozbawienie, oraz ciemne chmury przesłaniające owe słońce. Dziewczyna była niby ta sama, lecz inna. Usta nie były wykrzywione w przyjaznym uśmiechu. Jej brązowe włosy były krótsze i ubrudzone czerwoną substancją… ubrudzone krwią. W oczach błyszczało jedynie przerażenie w dziwny sposób zmieszane z determinacją._

 _Leżałam bezradnie na ziemi i przyglądałam się jej. Pojedynkowała się z kimś i chyba przegrywała – nie widziałam wyraźnie. Coś kazało mi wstać, biec i pomóc jej. Lecz nie mogłam; jakaś niewidzialna siła przyszpilała mnie do ziemi. Wtedy coś się zmieniło. Dziewczyna zaczęła atakować z większą zaciętością, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Zdawało się, że wygra – była tego naprawdę bliska, podobnie jak ja byłam bliska stanięciu na nogi. Nagle moje spojrzenie skierowało się w bok i napotkało krwisto czerwone oczy, w których próżno było szukać śladu człowieczeństwa. Machnął różdżką kilka razy, uśmiechając się przy tym drapieżnie. Odrzuciło mnie do tyłu, znów zwalając z nóg. Pył wdzierał się do mojego gardła, przez co niemal zaczęłam się dusić. Podniosłam głowę do góry i spojrzałam w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała brązowooka dziewczyna. Pył zaczął powoli opadać, a ja nagle odniosłam wrażenie, że wcale nie chcę wiedzieć, jaki widok ukrywa. Ale było za późno. Dziewczynę również odrzuciło w tył, tyle że… tyle, że w jej brzuchu tkwił ostro zakończony szyld z logiem restauracji, który musiał odpaść ze ściany budynku. Była definitywnie martwa i uświadomiłam sobie ten fakt, gdy tylko spojrzałam w jej brązowe oczy… puste oczy._

Obudziłam się, krzycząc głośno i rozpaczliwie, niemal nie zauważając, że policzki mam mokre od łez. Krzyczałam, krzyczałam i nie mogłam przestać. Wciąż miałam przed oczami puste spojrzenie tamtej dziewczyny. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem, a mój krzyk powoli przeradzał się w rozpaczliwy szloch. Ktoś stał przy moim łóżku, ale nawet gdyby nie ciemność, przez łzy nie byłabym w stanie zidentyfikować tej osoby. Materac ugiął się delikatnie, kiedy ów nieznajomy usiadł obok mnie. Poczułam, że silne, męskie ramiona przygarniają mnie do czułego uścisku. Byłam zbyt przerażona, by protestować, a moje ciało mimowolnie się rozluźniło. Wciąż szlochałam, choć chyba nieco ciszej. Chłopak głaskał delikatnie moje włosy, cierpliwie szepcząc uspokajające słowa niczym mantrę. Do moich płuc wdarł się silny zapach czekolady mieszający się w dziwny sposób z zapachem cytryny. Nigdy nie powiedziałabym, że ta mieszanka może być _aż tak_ przyjemna dla nosa. Powoli bo powoli, ale zaczęłam się uspokajać, choć wciąż nie puszczałam koszuli chłopaka, której trzymałam się kurczowo. Nie byłam pewna, dlaczego, lecz ramiona chłopaka, który jak już zdążyłam się domyślić był Jamesem, sprawiały, że czułam się w naiwny sposób bezpieczna.

Mój szloch nieco ucichł, ale wciąż nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Ilekroć tylko przypominałam sobie te puste oczy, znów dostawałam małego ataku paniki. Co miał znaczyć ten sen? Czy to kolejne wspomnienie? A jeśli tak, to kim był ta dziewczyna i co takiego ją spotkało? Miliard pytań kłębiło mi się w głowie, po raz kolejny wywołując jej potworny ból.

Senność z wolna zaczęła mnie ogarniać, otulając czule, tak jak matka otula ramionami swoje dziecko… tak jak James, otulał mnie swoimi. Nie do końca zdałam sobie sprawę z faktu, że zamknęłam oczy i wtuliłam twarz w szyję chłopaka. Uświadomiłam to sobie dopiero, kiedy zostałam delikatnie położona we własnym łóżku, przykryta kołdrą, pocałowana we włosy i kiedy usłyszałam, jak kroki Jamesa zbliżają się w stronę drzwi.

\- James? – wyszeptałam.

Podłoga zaskrzypiała cicho, kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Tak? – odparł równie cicho.

\- M-możesz… możesz zostać ze mną? – zapytałam, czując się przy tym wyjątkowo żałośnie; jakbym miała pięć lat i nie mogła sobie poradzić z koszmarem sennym. Ale nie wycofałam się ze swojego pytania. Czułam, że tej nocy nie będę już w stanie zostać sama.

\- Zawsze, Lil, zawsze – powiedział cicho, zajmując miejsce na łóżku tuż obok mnie, otulając moje zmysły zapachem czekolady i cytryny.

To chyba właśnie wtedy dotarło do mnie z całą mocą, że ja mogłam zapomnieć o swoich uczuciach, ale James wciąż kochał dziewczynę, którą kiedyś byłam. Dotarło do mnie, że on nadal mnie kocha.

* * *

Kiedy rano otworzyłam oczy, byłam bardziej niż zaskoczona obecnością Jamesa w moim łóżku. Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila, nim wspomnienia ostatniej nocy wróciły do mnie. Niemal natychmiast moje policzki przybrały szkarłatną barwę. Chłopak przewrócił się na drugi bok i mruknął coś przez sen, a ja skarciłam się za przyglądanie się mu od dłuższej chwili. Wygrzebałam się niezdarnie z pościeli i otworzyłam szafę z ubraniami, mając zamiar się ubrać. Po kilku minutach wyjęłam z niej bieliznę, niebieskie rurki oraz czarną tunikę i kiedy już miałam ją zamykać, coś rzuciło mi się w oczy. Na półce, na samym dole leżało niepozorne, czarne pudełko, nieco większe od pudełka na buty. Marszcząc brwi, sięgnęłam po nie po czym zamknęłam szafę. Postanowiłam przejrzeć jego zawartość, kiedy już wezmę prysznic i doprowadzę się do porządku. Odłożyłam je więc na biurko i weszłam do łazienki.

Widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze niemal jęknęłam. Moje włosy wyglądały, jakby kilkukrotnie uderzył mnie piorun, cienie pod oczami nadawały wyglądu ożywionego trupa, a na domiar złego moje samopoczucie tylko wszystko pogarszało. Kręcąc głową w niemym geście dezaprobaty dla samej siebie, wzięłam z półki przymocowanej do ściany gumkę do włosów i związałam je w niechlujnego koka.

Zimna woda nieco mnie rozbudziła i można powiedzieć, że nie czułam się już jak ledwo chodzące zombie. Osuszyłam ciało miękkim, puszystym ręcznikiem, ubrałam się i zabrałam za rozczesywanie włosów, co zajęło mi dobre dziesięć minut. Opuściłam łazienkę, zadając sobie pytanie, jak wielu kołtunów we włosach można nabawić się przez jedną noc, kiedy mój wygłodniały żołądek postanowił przypomnieć mi o swoim istnieniu. Czarnowłosy wciąż spał i wyglądał przy tym tak słodko i niewinnie, że po prostu nie miałam serca go budzić.

Opuściłam więc _mój_ pokój z silnym postanowieniem, że sama znajdę kuchnię. Z przykrością jednak stwierdzam, że na postanowieniu się skończyło. Nie miałam pojęcia, że dom jest na tyle duży, by można się w nim zgubić. A może to po prostu ja mam tak wyjątkowy talent? To chyba bardzo możliwe. Wędrowałam więc po domu, zadając sobie pytanie „G _dzie ja, do jasnej ciasnej, jestem?"_ , kiedy przez własną nieuwagę zderzyłam się z czymś, a raczej kimś, boleśnie. Klnąc na siebie w myślach, zaczęłam zbierać się z podłogi, na której dopiero co wylądowałam, przyglądając się osobie, którą fakt faktem właśnie stratowałam.

\- O, cześć Ruda! – zawołał na mój widok czarnowłosy chłopak i wyszczerzył się wesoło. – Zwiedzamy sobie chałupę, co?

\- Eee… – odparłam, nie mając pojęcia, co mogę powiedzieć.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, dostrzegając konsternację na mojej twarzy.

\- Jestem Syriusz – rzekł i wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, którą niepewnie uścisnęłam. – Syriusz Black.

\- Och – wyrwało mi się – ten z imieniem od psiej gwiazdy.

\- Jedyny i niepowtarzalny do panienki dyspozycji. – Puścił mi oczko z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Dostałem zaproszenie na obiad od Jima, ale stwierdziłem, że wpadnę wcześniej, żeby podręczyć… to znaczy, żeby dobrze się bawić z moim ulubionym jeleniem.

\- Jeleniem? – zapytałam zdezorientowana. – James ma tu jelenie?

Widać moje pytanie wykraczało poza wytrzymałość Syriusza, bo ten odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się w wyjątkowo głośny w sposób, który przywiódł mi na myśl ujadanie psa.

\- Oj, Ruda, Jim jeszcze ci nie powiedział? – zapytał, kiedy nieco się uspokoił.

\- O hodowli jeleni? Nie.

\- Jakich jeleni, Evans? On sam jest jeleniem.

\- Rozumiem – odparłam, choć tak naprawdę zaczynałam się martwić o zdrowie psychiczne stojącego przede mną chłopaka.

\- Jesteśmy Animagami, Evans – wytłumaczył chłopak, rozgryzając mój wyraz twarzy.

\- Och – palnęłam. – Tak, to chyba wiele tłumaczy.

\- A co, oberwałaś już od niego kopytkiem?

\- Eee… N-nie, chyba nie. Po prostu zaczynałam się martwić, czy aby na pewno jesteś… eee… normalny.

Chłopak znów się zaśmiał.

\- Uwielbiam cię, Evans, ani trochę się nie zmieniłaś. Ale żeby rozwiać twoje wątpliwości – ja nie jestem normalny. Jim zresztą też. Normalność jest nudna, Ruda.

\- Jasne, rozumiem – odparłam, zastanawiając się, jakby tu zwiać i czy chłopak aby na pewno nie jest jakimś psychopatą.

\- No, ale wracając do nudnych… to znaczy do poważnych spraw, to dokąd szłaś? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Do kuchni – odparłam.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że kuchnia jest w północnym skrzydle, podczas gdy my jesteśmy w południowym?

\- Eee…

\- Tak myślałem. – Westchnął. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. I nie rób takiej miny, nie jestem żadnym psychopatą, który postanowi zabić cię nożem do masła.

\- Myślałam raczej o jakimś uduszeniu lub zepchnięciu ze schodów – burknęłam pod nosem, na co chłopak pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

Postanowiłam jednak odegnać od siebie paranoję mojego mózgu i ruszyłam za wciąż szczerzącym się głupio chłopakiem, a kiedy tak szliśmy z przykrością stwierdziłam, że mój wczorajszy ból głowy postanowił odwiedzić mnie również dzisiaj. Westchnęłam w duchu i postanowiłam, że później zapytam Jamesa o jakiś eliksir.

Z jakiegoś powodu wciąż nie mogłam się pozbyć uczucia, że wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, że wcale nie jestem gotowa, by powrócić do dawnego życia. A może już nigdy nie miałam być na to gotowa? Nie byłam przecież dziewczyną, którą znał Black, ani którą kochał Potter. Nie znałam tamtej dziewczyny, nie wiedziałam kim i jaka była, lecz miałam wrażenie, że zniknęła ona bezpowrotnie i nie podobała mi się perspektywa udawania kogoś, kim nie jestem, by zadowolić innych. Bo nie byłam już tą Lily Evans, którą znali. Byłam kimś zupełnie obcym, nawet dla samej siebie.

* * *

Weszliśmy do kuchni, a w drodze do niej powoli przestałam obawiać się o własne życie. Właściwie Black był całkiem miłym chłopakiem, do którego poczucia humoru jak widać trzeba się po prostu przyzwyczaić. W jednym James miał z pewnością rację – imię gwiazdy pasowało młodemu Blackowi; podobnie jak one, gwiazdy, roztaczał wokół siebie jasny blask, a urodą mógł zdobyć serce niemal każdej dziewczyny, a kto wie, może nawet mężczyzny. Poza tym – usta dosłownie mu się nie zamykały, ale właściwie byłam mu za to wdzięczna, bo sama zapewne nie wiedziałabym, co powiedzieć.

\- Hogwart był nasz, Ruda – mówił, gestykulując przy tym żywo rękami. – Mówię ci, nie było osoby, której nie wycięlibyśmy kawału. Inna sprawa, że mieliśmy przez to wieczne szlabany z ukochaną profesor McGonagall i być może nawet kilka razy wkopaliśmy cię w takowy… Ale z nami przynajmniej nigdy nie było nudno.

\- To aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie dostałeś kwiatów i listu z podziękowaniami od tej biednej kobiety. Co ona by bez ciebie zrobiła? – mruknęłam ironicznie.

\- Ty, wiesz, że to jest dobre pytanie! Przecież gdyby nie ja…

\- Trochę później by osiwiała? – Uniosłam zaczepnie brew.

\- …umarłaby z nudów – dokończył spokojnie, całkowicie mnie ignorując. – Pomyśl tylko, popadła by w rutynę, a z tego do depresji niedaleka droga.

Pokręciłam głową z litością i otworzyłam lodówkę, podczas gdy Black spojrzał na zegarek i opadł na krzesło stojące pod ścianą obok małego stolika.

\- Amanda powinna być niedługo; jeśli dobrze pamiętam zaczyna pracę o dwunastej.

\- Nie chcę być niemiła, ale może ktoś w końcu mnie oświeci i powie, kim jest ta cała Amanda? – zapytałam z lekką irytacją. Naprawdę zaczynało mnie drażnić, że osoby wokół traktowały mnie tak, jakbym powinna wiedzieć te wszystkie rzeczy. Jakby nie zauważyli – straciłam pamięć!

\- To gosposia Jima, ale ona traktuje go nieco jak syna. Ciebie zresztą też uwielbia i strasznie wam obojgu matkuje. – Black zaśmiał się cicho, widocznie uznając ten fakt za bardzo zabawny.

Na powrót zwróciłam swoją uwagę w stronę lodówki, decydując się przyrządzić jajecznicę.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytałam.

\- Dopiero jadłem śniadanie. Swoją drogą z Remusa całkiem niezły kucharz, chyba powinien iść w tym kierunku. Ja próbując zrobić prostą jajecznicę jestem w stanie wysadzić połowę kuchni w powietrze.

\- Kto to Remus? – zapytałam, modląc się o cierpliwość.

\- Och, Luniek to jeden z Huncwotów. Poznasz go dziś na obiedzie, też przyjdzie, no chyba, że wezwą go sprawy Zakonu, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne. Wiesz co to Zakon, prawda?

\- Tak, James mi wytłumaczył.

\- No więc wszyscy – to znaczy: Anabell, ja, James, Remus i Peter – powiedzieliśmy Albusowi, że ten dzień jest tylko nasz. Niestety Alicja i Frank nie mogli przyjść. Alicja niedawno straciła dzieci, potem próbowała się zabić i aktualnie jest na terapii w Świętym Mungu, a Frank kiedy tylko nie jest w pracy, nie odstępuje jej na krok.

\- Straciła dzieci? – zapytałam smutno. – To okropne.

\- To się stało podczas misji Zakonu. Brakowało ludzi, którzy mogliby się tym zająć, więc zgłosiłaś się ty, Emmeline i właśnie Alicja. W normalnych okolicznościach Dumbledore pewnie nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej iść na tak niebezpieczną misję, wiedząc, że jest w ciąży, ale to naprawdę była krytyczna sytuacja. Cóż, koniec końców ty skończyłaś ze sztyletem w brzuchu, a ona poroniła.

\- No tak, to by mi tłumaczyło bliznę na brzuchu – mruknęłam, odkładając kilka jajek na blat obok kuchenki i biorąc się za poszukiwanie patelni.

\- No cóż – westchnął chłopak, podnosząc się z krzesła – zostawię cię na małe tete-a-tete z twoimi jajkami i pójdę obudzić Jamesa – rzekł, uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie.

\- No wiesz? – zapytałam z oburzeniem i nim zdążył się zorientować, co mam zamiar zrobić, chwyciłam z blatu jajko i rzuciłam nim prosto w idealnie ułożoną fryzurę chłopaka.

Przez krótką chwilę miałam wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Mina Blacka była po prostu komiczna, kiedy tak stał w bezruchu, a jajko spływało mu nie tylko po włosach lecz i po twarzy, ale mnie nie było do śmiechu, bo coś w oczach Blacka powiedziało mi, że odwet nastąpi szybko i będzie bolesny.

\- O Merlinie, Syriusz, przepraszam – wydusiłam z siebie. – Nie wiem co mnie napadło.

Chłopak jednak nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi; podszedł do sporych rozmiarów szafki, wyjął z niej coś, podszedł do mnie, wciąż z taką samą miną i… i po chwili miałam na głowie cały kilogram mąki.

Nie mam pojęcia co mnie napadło, ale wybuchnęłam nieco histerycznym śmiechem i złapałam kolejne jajko, rozbijając je chłopakowi na głowie.

\- Zginiesz, Evans – wysyczał niby groźnie, lecz efekt psuł jego szeroki uśmiech i psotny błysk w oczach.

Zaśmiałam się, jak wariatka i pokazałam mu język. I właśnie w ten sposób zamieniliśmy kuchnię Potter Manor w pole bitwy. Jajka latały wszędzie, a kiedy się nam skończyły, za amunicję posłużyło wszystko inne, co tylko było pod ręką, w tym nawet keczup. Śmialiśmy się jak małe dzieci i zapewne tak właśnie musieliśmy wyglądać. Błagam, kto normalny urządza bitwę na jedzenie w wieku dziewiętnastu lat?

Miałam wrażenie, że oberwałam dosłownie każdym artykułem spożywczym – sokiem pomarańczowym, mąką, liśćmi bazylii, pieprzem w kulkach, mlekiem, oczywiście jajkami, musztardą, nawet czekoladą do smarowania. Musiałam wyglądać strasznie, ale pocieszał mnie fakt, że Black wyglądał nie lepiej, choć nawet w tym stanie nie stracił swojego uroku. Biegaliśmy po całej kuchni jak wariaci, robiąc uniki, ukrywając się za wyspą kuchenną, ślizgając się na brudnej podłodze i świetnie się przy tym bawiąc. Brzuch bolał mnie od śmiechu, ale żadne z nas nie zamierzało skapitulować. Dorwałam się właśnie do butelki z olejem i z zamachem wylałam jej zawartość w stronę Syriusza, który w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i olej zapewne trafiłby w drzwi… gdyby tylko nie były one otwarte i gdyby nie stał w nich oszołomiony Potter, po którym właśnie spływał tłusty płyn. Na krótką chwilę zamarliśmy z Blackiem, lecz jak już mówiłam tylko na chwilę. Jednocześnie wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, a Black ślizgając się, doczłapał w moją stronę, by przybić mi piątkę.

\- Wrócę, jak już się uspokoicie – powiedział krótko chłopak i wciąż z wyrazem szoku odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego przyszedł, najpewniej udając się pod prysznic.

Z jakiegoś powodu ten widok jeszcze bardziej rozbawił mnie i Blacka. Usiedliśmy na podłodze, opierając się o jedną z szafek, nie przestając śmiać się jak szaleni.


	66. Rozdział 66 - Walcząc o wspomnienia

**Rozdział 66 – Walcząc, by pamiętać. Walcząc, by zapomnieć**

Ten dzień był… był dziwny. Te wszystkie anomalie, do jakich doszło zaczęły się od ogromnej bitwy na jedzenie, która rozegrała się między mną i Syriuszem. Ale wbrew moim wcześniejszym obawom, chłopak okazał się naprawdę świetny i co jakiś czas łapałam się na tym, że myślę o nim, jak o starszym bracie. Zresztą sam Black traktował mnie tak, jak można by traktować siostrę.

Myślę, że James z kolei załamał się naszych dziecinnym zachowaniem. No tak, w końcu nie każdego dnia obrywa się litrem oleju, od dziewczyny, którą się kocha, a która kompletnie cię nie pamięta. Za to wystarczyło kilka machnięć różdżek – mojej i Blacka – i wszystko znów lśniło, choć może brakowało kilku produktów spożywczych, lecz myślę, że zabawa zdecydowanie była tego warta.

Oboje z szerokimi uśmiechami powędrowaliśmy wziąć prysznic. Syriusz odprowadził mnie do pokoju, twierdząc, że znów się zgubie, a winą za to James obarczy jego. Stanęłam więc pod drzwiami pokoju, wymieniliśmy ostatnie rozbawione spojrzenia i oboje poszliśmy w swoją stronę.

Nie mam pojęcia jak długo siedziałam pod prysznicem, lecz miałam wrażenie, że mimo wszystko nie udało mi się do końca doczyścić włosów z keczupu. Założyłam na siebie czyste ubranie i zeszłam na dół. A przynajmniej próbowałam to zrobić, bo potknęłam się na trzecim od dołu stopniu i wpadłam prosto w ramiona blond-włosego chłopaka, który, chichocąc, przedstawił się jako Remus. Miał coś takiego w oczach, że niemal od razu zapałałam do niego sympatią. Później zjawił się nieco zbyt niski chłopaczek – Peter, a uroczo spóźniona wpadła dziewczyna z burzą karmelowo-brązowych włosów i, przyciągającą uwagę, blizną na prawym policzku. Postanowiłam jej, blizny, nie komentować i z szerokim uśmiechem uścisnęłam rękę, jak się okazało, Anabell. Poczułam przy tym coś dziwnego, lecz doszłam do wniosku, że… że zatrzymam to dla siebie. Natykam się w swoim życiu, które bądź co bądź poznaję od nowa na wiele dziwnych rzeczy i póki nie odkryję ich znaczenia, nie chcę dzielić się nimi z kimkolwiek. Tak, wierzę, że mają one znaczenie.

Obiad minął nam w bardzo miłej atmosferze, chłopcy – to znaczy Huncwoci, jak to przedstawił ich Peter – okazali się być niekończącym się pokładem energii i służyli mi oraz Anabell za rozrywkę.

Niestety, jeśli liczyłam, że spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi coś we mnie odblokuję to, cóż, przeliczyłam się i to grubo.

Cała zabawa dobiegła końca pod wieczór i właściwie przyjęłam ten fakt z ulgą. Nie żebym źle się bawiła, bo było naprawdę miło, ale moja głowa pulsowała niesamowitym bólem. Wychodząc wszyscy uścisnęli mnie czule, a w oczach Remusa i Petera widniał ogromny żal, kiedy tylko patrzyli na Jamesa. Ogarnęły mnie wtedy potężne wyrzuty sumienia i szybko uciekłam do swojego pokoju – byle tylko nie widzieć tej melancholii w oczach bruneta. I bez niej czułam się, jak ostatnia, za przeproszeniem, suka. Wcisnęłam się chłopakowi do domu i zapewne ogromnie raniłam samą swoją obecnością. Postanowiłam sobie wtedy, że zdecydowanie muszę pomyśleć o jakiejś pracy i wynajęciu mieszkania.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i dopiero wtedy uderzyło we mnie, jak bardzo jestem wykończona dzisiejszym dniem. Moją pierwszą myślą było położenie się spać, lecz wtedy coś przykuło moje spojrzenie. Pudełko, które rano wyjęłam z szafy. Zaintrygowana podeszłam do biurka i chwyciłam przedmiot w dłonie. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, iż znajdę w nim coś ciekawego, coś, być może, ważnego.

Uchyliłam wieko pudełeczka i moje serce przyśpieszyło. Album. A albumy zawsze pełne są zdjęć. Będąc wypełniona sprzecznymi uczuciami usiadłam na łóżku i z wahaniem otworzyłam album na pierwszej stronie.

 _Dla mojej Lily!_

 _Żebyś nigdy nie zapomniała o tych, których kochasz._

 _Twój James_

Pod notatką, która napisana była niechlujnym pismem widniało ruchome zdjęcie. Mogłam mieć na nim najwyżej szesnaście lat, podobnie zresztą jak James, który zaplatał z moich, długich wówczas, włosów warkocza. Zmarszczyłam brwi i skupiłam się całą sobą, lecz nie potrafiłam przypomnieć sobie tej chwili – zupełnie, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, a zdjęcie było podrobione. Na następnej stronie umieszczone było zdjęcie pełnego składu Huncwotów, którzy majstrowali coś drzwiach do gabinetu z napisem „Profesor Minerva McGonagall". Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam kojarzyć tę kobietę, lecz szybko odrzuciłam od siebie tę myśl.

Przewróciłam stronę i na moment zamarłam. Dziewczyna, która znajdywała się na zdjęciu… to była dziewczyna z mojego snu, tylko, że tutaj była dużo, dużo młodsza. Drżącą dłonią wyciągnęłam zdjęcie z albumu i spojrzałam na jego tył, gdzie zgrabnym, kobiecym pismem napisane było:

 _Dorcas Meadowes i Lily Evans_

 _01.09.1971_

Czułam, że album wypada mi ze zdrętwiałych dłoni, a pulsujący ból w głowie zapowiadał, że już za chwilę coś sobie przypomnę. I faktycznie, chwilę później przed oczami stanął mi obraz wyraźniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

 _\- Bo widzisz, Lily, to wszystko jest kwestią skupienia – rzekła z szerokim uśmiechem czarnowłosa dziewczyna, której rysy twarzy przywodziły na myśl coś egzotycznego._

 _\- Tylko, że ja nie potrafię się skupić – fuknęłam. – A przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu, w jakim oczekujesz. Zresztą, po co mam się uczyć gry na fortepianie._

 _Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami._

 _\- Bo to fajne – rzekła._

 _\- Ale ja nie chcę!_

 _\- Och, no to wymyśl coś lepszego._

 _\- Więc może opowiesz mi, co jest między tobą a Rickiem?_

 _\- To może jednak wróćmy do tego fortepianu?_

 _\- Czyli jednak coś jest? – zauważyłam triumfalnie._

 _\- Nic nie ma, bredzisz, Lilka._

 _\- Wcale nie bre… Czy ty się rumienisz? Widzisz? To tylko wszystko potwierdza! Miałam rację! Komuś tu przeszła faza na pana Blacka, czyż nie?_

 _\- Syriusz… Syriusz to już przeszłość. Przecież nie mogę zmusić go, żeby ze mną był. A Rick? Rick jest póki co tylko przyjacielem, choć wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że chciałby czegoś więcej._

 _\- Więc może warto dać mu szansę, nie sądzisz?_

 _\- Pewnie masz rację, ale… – Dziewczyna przerwała, zamknęła fortepian i westchnęła ciężko. – Ale czasem wciąż się łudzę, że Syriuszowi jeszcze się odmieni._

 _\- Nie możesz wiecznie żyć przeszłością, Dor – powiedziałam cicho._

 _\- Przecież wiem! – rzekła ze złością. – Myślisz, że tego nie wiem, Lily? Wiem to, wiem! Ale to tylko wszystko pogarsza! Z Syriuszem wiązałam wszystko, każdy plan, każdą nadzieję, każde wspomnienie. Co ty byś zrobiła, gdyby to nagle James oznajmił ci, że się mylił, że wcale cię nie kocha._

 _\- Umarłabym – wyszeptałam._

 _\- No właśnie…_

Otworzyłam oczy i zamrugałam kilka razy, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że klęczę na podłodze, a moja głowa rozsadzana jest przez okropny ból. Zasyczałam cicho, złapałam stojącej nieopodal szafki i niezdarnie spróbowałam stanąć na nogi, chwiejąc się przy tym niebezpiecznie.

Doczłapałam się jakoś do łóżka i opadłam na nie niczym trup – głowa praktycznie pękała mi z bólu. Przymknęłam oczy z zamiarem zapadnięcia w głęboki, przynoszący ukojenie sen. A jednak, jak na złość, sen nie chciał przyjść i w końcu, z jękiem niezadowolenia podniosłam się z łóżka. Szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek, który miałam na nadgarstku, powiedziało mi, iż jest pierwsza czterdzieści trzy. Zamierzałam udać się pod prysznic, zmienić ciuchy na piżamę i spróbować raz jeszcze powalczyć z uporczywą bezsennością, lecz przeszkodził mi w tym hałas, dobiegający gdzieś spoza mojego pokoju. Zmarszczyłam brwi – głównie z powodu bólu, który ów hałas nasilił – i rzuciłam zaskoczone spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi.

Wahałam się przez krótką chwilę, lecz ostatecznie chwyciłam w dłoń różdżkę i postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Jeśli się nie myliłam to hałas dobiegał z pokoju Jamesa. Cicho wypowiedziane Lumos rozświetliło ciemny korytarz – w oczy rzuciły mi się szeroko otwarte drzwi do sypialni chłopaka.

\- James? – zapytałam niepewnie i zrobiłam kilka kroków do przodu, lecz nikt mi nie odpowiedział. – James? – ponowiłam pytanie, lecz tym razem również odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza.

Podeszłam w kierunku drzwi i zajrzałam do środka pokoju – chłopaka z pewnością w nim nie było. Czując narastający z każdą chwilą niepokój zrobiłam kolejnych kilka kroków, jednak szybko przerwałam swoją wędrówkę, kiedy poczułam, że stanęłam na czymś. Spojrzałam w dół – na ziemi leżała ramka ze stłuczoną szybką, lecz z powodu nikłego światła nie mogłam dostrzec wyraźnie postaci, które znajdowały się na zdjęciu. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, które rozświetlane było jedynie księżycowym światłem zza okna. Nie dostrzegłam żadnych anomalii – oczywiście poza roztrzaskaną ramką, leżącą niewinnie koło moich nóg. Westchnęłam cicho i ostrożnie ją podniosłam, po czym skierowałam światło z różdżki w jej stronę. Zamarłam. Na zdjęciu widniałam ja sama (choć może moje włosy były nieco krótsze, a na ramieniu nie widniała podłużna blizna), ubrana w krótką, białą sukienkę na ramiączkach oraz James, którego okulary trzymałam w dłoni. Lecz nie to mnie tak zszokowało. Na zdjęciu wyraźnie byliśmy w trakcie namiętnego pocałunku i zapewne nie zwracaliśmy nawet uwagi, że ktoś robi nam zdjęcie.

Ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robię przejechałam delikatnie dłonią po stłuczonym szkle. Chciałam sobie przypomnieć, naprawdę, chciałam pamiętać, to co pamiętał James. Chciałam wiedzieć, jak to jest pałać do niego tak gorącym uczuciem, jak miłość, jak to jest czuć jego usta na swoich i… I nagle uświadomiłam sobie w jakim kierunku zmierzają moje myśli; oblałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, równocześnie czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Podeszłam do stojącego nieopodal łóżka, próbując się uspokoić, ale moje szybko bijące serce wcale mnie nie słuchało. Przejechałam dłonią po włosach, tworząc tym jeszcze większy nieład na głowie, ale w tamtym momencie nie przejmowałam się czymś tak zwyczajnym, jak fryzura, którą zawsze można przecież naprawić. Z sercem to tak nie działa. Jeśli teraz złamię je Jamesowi, to czy ktokolwiek będzie potrafił mu pomóc?

Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Nie potrafiłam oszukać chłopaka, który okazał mi tyle dobroci, nie mogłam udawać, że jestem dziewczyną, którą tak bardzo kocha.

Ale przecież mogę walczyć o tę dziewczynę – mogę podjąć kroki, o których mówił Uzdrowiciel. Lub spróbować dotrzeć do osoby, która zniszczyła moje poprzednie życie i… i zabić ją – nie chciałam myśleć, że skoro tak ciężko mi przyznać przed samą sobą, iż będę chciała ją zabić, to najpewniej nie dam rady tego zrobić.

No i mogłam spróbować porozmawiać z Jamesem. Przecież wyżalenie się komuś zawsze pomaga, prawda? Nie byłam jedynie pewna, czy jestem odpowiednią do tego osobą, lecz mimo tego podjęłam próbę poszukania chłopaka. Jeszcze nim opuściłam jego pokój coś rzuciło mi się w oczy – coś za oknem, jakiś poruszający się kształt.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i podeszłam bliżej. Ktoś był w ogrodzie i jeśli wzrok mnie nie mylił, tym kimś był młody Potter.

Wybornie – pomyślałam. – Oszczędzi mi to fascynującej przygody, jaką niewątpliwie byłoby zgubienie się w tym olbrzymim domu.

Kilka minut później znalazłam się już w ogrodzie, którego piękno czarowało mnie niezmiennie odkąd pierwszy raz go ujrzałam. Jednak poza rozmaitymi rodzajami kwiatów, w których można była znaleźć nawet, jak podejrzewałam, najrzadsze gatunki, w ogrodzie nie było śladu niczego, nawet, a może raczej, przede wszystkim Jamesa. Niezrażona niepowodzeniem szukałam dalej – przecież gdyby chłopak wrócił do domu, to z pewnością natknęlibyśmy się na siebie po drodze. No, chyba, że Potter nie chciał być znaleziony, a spędziłam z nim wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wiedzieć, że ma swój sposób na wszystko; takie zapadnięcie się pod ziemię zapewne też nie było dla niego jakimś wielkim problemem.

Jednak tej nocy dowiedziałam się o sobie nowej rzeczy – jestem niezwykle uparta. Nie zaprzestałam swoich poszukiwań i niecałe dwadzieścia minut później moja cierpliwość została nagrodzona. Znalazłam Jamesa na boisku do Quidditcha – gry, na której temat Syriusz mógł mówić godzinami, a przynajmniej tak sądziłam po dzisiejszym dniu spędzonym w jego towarzystwie. Mimo że miotła leżała obok niego to nie wyglądało na to, by miał zamiar jej użyć. Stał do mnie plecami, a twarz miał zwróconą w kierunku granatowego nieba. Szłam szybkim i pewnym krokiem, lecz im bliżej niego byłam, tym moje postanowienie przeprowadzenia poważnej rozmowy słabło. I jeśli mam być szczera, to dopiero w tamtym momencie dosięgnęły mnie wątpliwości. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że może James wcale nie chce ze mną rozmawiać – bo przecież, gdyby chciał to doskonale wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Stanęłam kilka metrów od niego i chciałam coś powiedzieć, lecz nagle zabrakło mi słów – no bo co miałam powiedzieć chłopakowi, który kochał mnie od tylu lat, a który był dla mnie jedynie nowo poznanym człowiekiem.

Właśnie wtedy poczułam w głowie pulsujący ból i niemal krzyknęłam z frustracji – dlaczego akurat w tak ważnym momencie?! Zagryzłam wargę aż do krwi i czułam w ustach jej metaliczny smak, jednak nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Wiedziałam, że już za chwilę ukaże mi się kolejne wspomnienie.

 _Siedziałam przy oknie i podczas gdy pociąg mknął z ogromną prędkością, ja mogłam podziwiać niezwykłe krajobrazy. Było to odprężające, lecz na dłuższą metę nudne zajęcie._

 _\- Co powiecie na grę w butelkę? – zaproponowałam nagle i oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w moim kierunku._

 _\- Jasne, czemu nie – powiedział Peter z lekkim uśmiechem. – Gdzieś powinienem mieć Fałszoskop._

 _\- Butelka po kremowym powinna się nadać – wtrącił James, kiedy wszyscy rozłożyliśmy się na ziemi w małym kółeczku._

 _\- Ja zaczynam – odparłam z bezczelnym uśmiechem i wyrwałam zaskoczonemu chłopakowi butelkę z ręki. Moją ofiarą został Remus._

 _\- Prawda czy wyzwanie?_

 _\- Prawda – powiedział niepewnym głosem i zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie._

 _\- Czy czujesz coś więcej do którejś z osób w tym przedziale – zapytałam bez chwili zastanowienia. Remus oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a ja miałam wrażenie, że przez chwilę jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Syriuszu. Ale był to tylko moment, bo chłopak szybko przeniósł wzrok na mnie._

 _\- Tak – odparł w końcu._

 _Przedział wypełniło głośne „UUUU", a Remus jeszcze bardziej się spalił. Anabell uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a odpowiedziałam jej unosząc kciuk do góry, tak żeby tylko ona widziała._

 _Remus zakręcił butelką i wypadło na Jamesa._

 _\- Prawda czy wyzwanie?_

 _\- Prawda._

 _\- Czujesz coś do Lily czy po prostu chcesz ją dodać do kolekcji?_

 _Cała czerwona wbiłam spojrzenie w Fałszoskop._

 _\- Kocham ją, Lunatyku – powiedział cicho chłopak._

 _Fałszoskop ani drgnął._

Złapałam się za głowę i zamrugałam gwałtownie, próbując tym samym przegonić sprzed oczu wydarzenie, które właśnie rozegrało się w mojej głowie. Skierowałam swoje spojrzenie na Jamesa – chłopak wciąż stał do mnie plecami. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, czemu wszystko dookoła jest rozmazane. Łzy wypełniały moje oczy i utrudniały wyraźne zobaczenie czegokolwiek. Zamrugałam z rosnącym zażenowaniem i chciałam zawrócić w kierunku domu, lecz zatrzymał mnie głos Pottera.

\- Długo zamierzasz tak tam stać? – zapytał dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Ja…

\- No a widzisz tu kogoś innego? – Odwrócił się w moją stronę i spiorunował spojrzeniem; pierwszy raz zobaczyłam w jego oczach wyraźną wrogość i na moment zbiło mnie to z tropu.

\- Pomyślałam, że może chcesz porozmawiać – rzekłam, próbując nie pokazać, jak bardzo niepewnie się czuję.

\- Więc źle myślałaś, nie chcę rozmawiać – warknął. – Możesz już sobie iść – dodał, kiedy nie ruszyłam się z miejsca i znów odwrócił się do mnie plecami.

Westchnęłam cicho – to miało być trudniejsze, niż przypuszczałam. Mimo to nie zamierzałam rezygnować, nawet jeśli chłopak postanowił założyć maskę zimnego drania.

Podeszłam do niego, próbując sobie wmówić, że wcale nie przeraża mnie swoją postawą; położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu i poczułam, że jego początkowe spięcie ustępuje miejsca delikatnemu rozluźnieniu.

\- Wygadanie się komuś pomaga, wiesz?

\- Gówno prawda – burknął, ale chłód w jego głosie był jakby nieco mniej wyczuwalny.

\- Nie bój się przede mną otworzyć, James – wyszeptałam. – Ta dziewczyna, którą kochasz… ta dziewczyna wciąż tu jest, gdzieś bardzo głęboko… tylko musisz mi pomóc do niej dotrzeć.

Bardzo powoli odwrócił się z moją stronę, a do moich płuc wdarł się silny zapach cytryny i czekolady. Resztkami silnej woli powstrzymałam się, by nie wtulić twarzy w jego koszulę i wdychać tego cudownego zapachu.

Zamiast tego spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, w których widziałam już tylko uczucie – był ode mnie wyższy i żeby to zrobić musiałam lekko unieść głowę do góry. Kosmyk włosów opadł mi na twarz i nim zdążyłam go odgarnąć James chwycił go, a następnie założył delikatnie za ucho. Moje serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm – w tej chwili było coś wyjątkowego i całe moje ciało zdawało się być tego świadome.

Nasze twarze powoli przybliżały się do siebie, choć dzielił nas wystarczająco duży dystans, bym mogła jeszcze zrezygnować. Nie zrobiłam tego – byłam zbyt pochłonięta komplementowaniem jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę, Lily – wyszeptał i nasze wargi złączyły się delikatnym, pierwszym pocałunku.


	67. Rozdział 67 - Uroki nocnego nieba

**Od teraz zasady takie, jak na blogu - dwie notatki w miesiącu :)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 67 – Tajemnice, jakie skrywa nocne niebo**

Jeśli jest dla człowieka mojego pokroju coś gorszego od wojny, która podobno panuje ostatnio w świecie czarodziejów, to tym czymś, bez najmniejszych wątpliwości, jest bezsenność. Na pewno znacie to uczucie, kiedy wasze ciało jest zbyt zmęczone, by wykonać choćby najmniejszy ruch, a miękka poduszka zdaje się być wybawieniem. Kiedy oczy pieką zbyt mocno, by utrzymać je otwarte dłużej niż kilka minut. I w końcu, kiedy już leżycie w łóżku, dokładnie okryci ciepłą kołdrą, zamykacie oczy i… i nagle do waszego mózgu wkrada się miliard różnych myśli, których nie sposób okiełznać, które odpędzają sen z zadziwiającą skutecznością. Z pewnością to znacie – każdy zna.

Padłam jak długa na łóżko i kiedy byłam pewna, że już zaraz zasnę, przed oczami stanęła mi scena sprzed kilku minut. Kącik moich ust zadrżał mimowolnie i westchnęłam cicho. Nie miałam pojęcia, co właściwie czułam w tamtym momencie, lecz kiedy wargi chłopaka dotknęły moich, kiedy sens wyszeptanych przez niego cicho słów dotarł do mnie, już wiedziałam. Wiedziałam, że jestem stracona w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa. Stracona? A może zatracona? Zatracona w jego brązowych oczach, zapachu cytryny mieszającego się z zapachem czekolady, zatracona w jego ramionach, ustach, w jego miłości. W nim całym. Uczucie to było dla mnie zarazem obce lecz i znajome, jakby naturalne. Po prostu przyszło, zapuściło korzenie i nie miało najmniejszego zamiaru odejść. Westchnęłam raz jeszcze, poprawiłam poduszkę i przewróciłam się na drugi bok. Czy to naprawdę możliwe, żebym zakochała się w moim czarnowłosym… przyjacielu? I kim właściwie jest dla mnie James Potter? Czy tylko przyjacielem? Wewnętrznie skrzywiłam się na to określenie i zaraz prychnęłam z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Czy można pokochać kogoś, kogo niemal się nie zna? Odpowiedź nasuwa się sama. Dlaczego więc, w imię Merlina, miałabym być zakochana w Jamesie? Mój mózg powoli zaczynał odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa i wymuszenie każdej logicznej myśli graniczyło z cudem, więc postanowiłam wyrzucić z głowy myśli o brązowookim chłopaku i zająć się tym, czego tak potrzebowałam – snem. Z bólem głowy i potwornym zmęczeniem i tak nie miałam szansy dojść do żadnych, nadto odkrywczych wniosków. Ale wiecie co? Mimo że sen może być uznawany za ucieczkę od świata przesyconego problemami i uporczywą rutyną, to cechuje go jedna rzecz, a mianowicie nigdy nie przychodzi, kiedy go potrzebujemy.

I w ten właśnie sposób, o trzeciej w nocy wciąż patrzyłam w sufit, będąc tak daleką od snu, jak tylko to możliwe, choć każdy fragment mnie błagał o moment odpłynięcia do krainy Morfeusza. Obiekt mojego utrapienia leżał w łóżku, kilka pokoi dalej. Jęknęłam cicho i naciągnęłam poduszkę na głowę. Zawsze pozostawała metoda liczenia jednorożców, ale coś mi mówiło, że ani jednorożce, ani baranki, ani żadne inne zwierzęta, nie są w stanie mi pomóc. Byłam pewna, że istnieje jakiś sposób na uspokojenie moich rozszalałych myśli, które kłębiły się w mojej głowie niczym zadania z numerologii – poplątane, niejasne, nie do rozszyfrowania, ale coś mi umykało, coś z pewnością istotnego, co mogłoby mi pomóc z całą obecną sytuacją. Kluczem oczywiście byłyby moje wspomnienia – gdybym je odzyskała, nie miałabym absolutnie żadnego problemu z rozgryzieniem moich uczuć. Lecz aktualnie wspomnienia były poza moim zasięgiem. To naprawdę dziwne, że ludzkie życie jest tak kruche. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie, by zniszczyć moje, zabrać mi wszystko to, co znałam, zmusić, bym wszystko poznawała od nowa – w tym samą siebie.

Ponownie przewróciłam się na drugi bok, mając dziwnie niepokojące wrażenie, że ta noc nie przyniesie mi upragnionego wypoczynku, a tylko pogorszy mój ból głowy. Westchnęłam. Podejmowanie decyzji chyba nie było moją mocną stroną – razem z tą myślą mimowolnie w mojej głowie pojawiło się pytanie, czy zawsze byłam taka niezdecydowana.

Jęknęłam kolejny raz. Tak, tej nocy nie miałam co liczyć na sen…

* * *

Ostatecznie musiałam jednak zasnąć, bo obudziły mnie delikatne promienie kwietniowego słońca, a ból głowy nie był już tak dokuczliwy. Spojrzałam na zegarek i zaskoczyłam samą siebie swoją wczesną pobudką. Jedenasta. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zasnęłam koło czwartej rano, to byłam dziwnie wypoczęta. Nie żebym narzekała – zelżenie bólu przyjęłam z ogromną ulgą.

Wygrzebałam się niezdarnie z łóżka i, przeciągając się, podeszłam do okna, za którym rozkwitał nowy dzień. Była wiosna i ptaki powoli budziły się do życia – dowodził tego ich radosny śpiew. Zresztą nie tylko na ptaki wiosna działała w ten sposób. Ja sama czułam się tak niezwykle pełna życia i energii. Otworzyłam na oścież okno i zaciągnęłam się mocno orzeźwiającym powietrzem. W kościach niemal czułam, zbliżające się wielkimi krokami, lato. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i, nie zamykając okna, ruszyłam w stronę szafy, by wygrzebać z niej jakieś ciuchy.

Letni prysznic do reszty mnie rozbudził. Z jakiegoś powodu miałam tego dnia wyjątkowo dobry humor i nawet moje odbicie w lustrze wydawało mi się jakby nieco bardziej atrakcyjne, a blizny szpecące ciało, mniej odpychające. Nie poświęciłam nawet chwili, by zastanowić się nad pochodzeniem ich wszystkich. Całkowicie zignorowałam głęboką bliznę, która przecinała mój brzuch. Nie chciałam psuć sobie nastroju ponurymi, przyziemnymi sprawami.

Wyszłam z łazienki już ubrana i gotowa, by zacząć nowy dzień. Wtedy rzucił mi się w oczy album, leżący niewinnie na podłodze, na środku pokoju. Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. Tylko cudem nie dostrzegłam go wcześniej. Przez moment wahałam się, lecz dość szybko podjęłam decyzję. Zamknęłam album i odłożyłam go na miejsce. Czasem lepiej jest odłożyć przykre obowiązki na później – a zetknięcie się ze wszystkim, co straciłam było właśnie takim obowiązkiem. Nie czułam się jeszcze na to wszystko gotowa. Być może powinnam przestać się łudzić, że uda mi się wrócić do tego, co było? Być może powinnam zwyczajnie zacząć wszystko od nowa? Nie wiedziałam jedynie, czy potrafiłabym odrzucić od siebie moje dawne życie. Nie wiedziałam. A może nie chciałam wiedzieć? Nie wiem…

* * *

Do kuchni trafiłam już bez większego problemu i kiedy jakiś czas później James zszedł na dół, znalazł mnie siedzącą przy stole z wielkim słoikiem czekolady do smarowania i z łyżeczką w dłoni. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego krzywo, kiedy spojrzał na mnie ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

— Chyba mam słabość do czekolady — przyznałam z lekkim zażenowaniem.

— Chyba tak — zgodził się tonem, który mówił, że nie ma ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. — Właśnie rozgryzłem, dlaczego zawsze najlepiej dogadywałaś się z Remusem — rzekł, odsuwając sobie krzesło, nie odrywając jednocześnie przy tym ode mnie wzroku. — Oboje jesteście czekoladocholikami.

Uniosłam brew i odchyliłam się na nogach krzesła do tyłu.

— W życiu są trzy rzeczy, za które warto umierać. Pierwsza to miłość. — Wystawiłam jeden palec. — Druga – przyjaźń. — Wystawiłam kolejny palec. — A trzecią jest czekolada. — Wystawiłam trzeci palec i uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, a wesołe iskierki zabłysnęły w jego oczach.

— Długo nad tym myślałaś? — zapytał.

— Niezbyt. Zdaje się, że mam naturę filozofa.

Chłopak pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i wstał od stołu, by przygotować sobie coś do jedzenia.

— Zakładam, że już się najadłaś tą czekoladą, ale może zechcesz zjeść jakieś normalne śniadanie? Przydałoby ci się nieco przytyć, jesteś piekielnie chuda. Chyba nawet chudsza od Lunatyka.

— Nie pogardziłabym naleśnikami z czekoladą. Jeśli to oczywiście nie kłopot.

Machnął zbywająco ręką.

— Żaden kłopot, po prostu trzymaj kciuki, żebym nie spalił domu.

Zaśmiałam się, zakręcając słoik czekolady i odstawiając go na miejsce.

— To chyba miało znaczyć, że nie jesteś najlepszym kucharzem, czyż nie?

Skrzywił się lekko.

— Jestem beznadziejny w kuchni — przyznał. — Kiedy w dzieciństwie coś przeskrobałem, mama zawsze kazała mi pomagać skrzatom domowym… Żebyś tylko widziała ich przerażone miny. No ale rodzice szybko nauczyli się, że jeśli nie chcą głodować, lepiej żebym nie pomagał tym biednym stworzeniom w kuchni. I w ten sposób kończyłem z miotłą w rękach, bynajmniej nie po to, by na niej latać.

— Och, daj to i siadaj — powiedziałam i wyrwałam mu z dłoni karton mleka. — Ja to zrobię. Swoją drogą, chyba nie powiesz, że kręci cię latanie na miotle. Quidditch to sport dla samobójców.

— Mówisz dokładnie jak stara ty. Ale zasmucę cię, kręci mnie latanie na miotle i nieskromnie dodam, że jestem w tym świetny.

Skrzywiłam się z dezaprobatą.

— Nie rozumiem was, chłopców. Czy wy naprawdę macie pragnienie śmierci?

— To żadne pragnienie śmierci! — zaprotestował wzburzony. — Quidditch, latanie na miotle to sztuka, która wymaga od ciebie pełnego skupienia i precyzji. Kiedy lecisz jesteś wolny, jesteś tylko ty i miotła, a wszystko inne nie ma znaczenia. Kiedy jesteś w powietrzu, to tak jakbyś na moment uciekł od bycia człowiekiem; od problemów, rutyny i bólu. Jesteś ty i jest wiatr w twoich włosach, gdy lecisz tak szybko, że oczy zaczynają ci łzawić, a serce bije szybciej, napędzane adrenaliną. Już nie chodzi o samego Quidditcha, ale o to obezwładniające uczucie wolności w całym ciele. Tam, w powietrzu, nic już nie ma znaczenia, oprócz twojej miotły; musisz mieć do niej pełne zaufanie, kiedy mkniesz w kierunku ziemi, musisz wierzyć, że nie zawiedzie cię, kiedy w ostatniej chwili szarpniesz jej trzonek do góry. W lataniu nie chodzi o bezmyślne gonienie piłki, chodzi o skupienie i precyzję, umiejętność zapomnienia o otaczającym cię świecie, o to, jak bardzo jesteś w stanie się skoncentrować. Tym jest dla mnie latanie — zakończył, oddychając nieco szybciej niż normalnie.

— Rany, James, to było takie… głębokie… — Westchnęłam, na chwilę przerywając pracę nad śniadaniem. — Nie wiedziałam, że mężczyzn stać na takie przemyślenia.

Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo i nagle zerwał się na nogi. Wyrwał mi z dłoni miskę, odłożył ją na blat, a moment później pociągnął w stronę drzwi.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytałam, uśmiechając się mimo woli.

— Sama musisz to poczuć, nie umiem tego opisać słowami.

— No coś ty — zaoponowałam — bardzo ładnie ci to wyszło. Byłeś taki poetycki.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

— Nie wymigasz się, musisz zobaczyć, jak to jest.

— Dlaczego każda część moje ciała krzyczy „nie rób tego, nie popełniaj samobójstwa!"?

Nagle James się zatrzymał i zwrócił twarz w moją stronę. Przestałam się wyrywać, zamiast tego, patrzyłam w jego twarz, w jego oczy, jak zaczarowana.

— Nie bój się — powiedział poważnie, przejeżdżając dłonią po moim policzku. — Nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

Tak jak ostatniej nocy, miałam wrażenie, że czas na moment się zatrzymał. Albo, że to po prostu wszystko wokół nagle straciło znaczenie. Zamknęłam oczy i już po chwili czułam jego wargi na swoich, jego język, padający wnętrze moich ust, pieszczący podniebienie. Westchnęłam i objęłam dłońmi jego szyję, podczas gdy jego ręce wplątane były w moje włosy. Nagle dotarło do mnie, jak głupie były wszystkie moje wątpliwości ostatniej nocy. Bo jak mogłam wątpić w to, że kocham tego chłopaka.

Kochałam go, na Merlina, kochałam, jak szalona. Kochałam jego piękne, brązowe oczy, których radosny błysk sprawiał wrażenie zdolnego przepędzić nawet najciemniejsze chmury. Kochałam ten nietypowy zapach czekolady mieszającej się z cytryną. Wielbiłam delikatność i ostrożność, z jaką mnie dotykał. Uwielbiałam tembr jego głosu i dźwięk śmiechu. Łobuzerski uśmiech i sposób, w jaki marszczył brwi, gdy nie był czegoś pewien. A kiedy patrzyłam w jego oczy, byłam pewna, że mogłabym w nich utonąć.

Odsunęliśmy się od siebie, oddychając ciężko i z rumieńcami na twarzach. Psotny błysk znów rozświetlił jego oczy, a na twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

— Okej? — zapytał, przytulając mnie do siebie i przeczesując moje włosy dłonią.

— Okej — potwierdziłam i bez wahania oddałam uścisk. Moje wątpliwości zniknęły, nie zostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu. Zaciągnęłam się jego zapachem i westchnęłam z przyjemności. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, idealnie, tak jak powinno być zawsze.

* * *

— Nie podoba mi się to — powiedziałam, lecz posłusznie przełożyłam nogę przez miotłę.

— Nie masz się czego bać, będę zaraz za tobą. Dosłownie. Lily?

— Hmm?

— Nie zabij nas, skarbie — wyszeptał mi do ucha i kiedy jego oddech owiał moją szyję, zadrżałam pod akompaniamentem jego chichotu.

— To nie jest śmieszne — zaprotestowałam słabo. — To tragiczne! Rozbiję nas i tyle z tego będzie.

— No dobra, siadaj za mną i mocno się trzymaj — powiedział z uśmiechem. — I nie zamykaj oczu, widok jest tego wart.

Zrobiłam jak kazał i kilka minut później (i kilka krzyków, ale to nieważne) szybowaliśmy wysoko w powietrzu. Trzymałam się go mocno, prawdopodobnie utrudniając mu tym oddychanie, lecz on nie protestował ani słowem. Nagle zrozumiałam, co miał na myśli w kuchni, mówiąc o uczuciu wolności, które przenika całe twoje ciało. Czułam się wolna, nieskończenie wyzwolona. Czuła się szczęśliwa, u boku mężczyzny, którego kochałam.

* * *

Wieczór nadszedł szybciej, niż się tego spodziewałam i był zaskakująco ciepły. Dlatego też wzięliśmy z domu koc i rozłożyliśmy się na miękkiej trawie ogrodu i przytuleni do siebie wpatrywaliśmy się w, przyozdobione miliardem gwiazd, niebo.

— Lubiłam astronomię? — zapytałam nagle.

— Możliwe, ale twoim ulubionym przedmiotem były eliksiry.

Westchnęłam i wtuliłam się mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową. On ze swojej strony jeszcze mocniej objął mnie ramieniem w niemal zaborczy sposób.

— Niebo jest takie piękne — rzekłam z zachwytem. — Jego nic nie może zniszczyć, tych gwiazd i księżyca. Są ta od tysięcy lat i żaden Czarny Pan, żadni Śmierciożercy, nikt nie jest w stanie tego zepsuć.

— A widzisz te trzy jasne gwiazdy obok siebie, które idą na ukos? Ta na prawo od nich, bardziej na dole, to Rigel, a ta na lewo i w górę to Betelgeza. A teraz spójrz na dół, nieco bardziej na lewo. Widzisz?

— Jest najjaśniejsza ze wszystkich — spostrzegłam, wskazując palcem na gwiazdę, którą mi przedstawił.

— To Syriusz. To trochę dziwne, zazwyczaj najlepiej widać go jesienią.

— Więc mamy szczęście — powiedziałam po prostu. — A ta na lewo i w górę od Betelgezy?

— To chyba Jupiter. A ta pod nim to Procyon, jeśli się nie mylę. A ta gwiazda na prawo i w górę od Betelgezy to Bellatriks, kuzynka Syriusza ma imię od tej gwiazdy, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to oznacza „kobieta-wojownik" i to by się zgadzało. Leży w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona, tak z kolei nazywał się ojciec Łapy.

— Skąd tak dużo wiesz o gwiazdach? — zdziwiłam się. — Na astronomii uczy się tylko podstaw.

— Od Syriusza. Dla Blacków mają one ogromne znaczenie i Łapa od małego się o nich uczył. No a kiedy, z braku lepszego zajęcia, nocami wymykaliśmy się na błonia lub wieżę astronomiczną, Syriusz lubił opowiadać o gwiazdach.

— To całkiem niezwykłe nazwać dziecko od gwiazdy…

— Nawet o tym nie myśl! Syriusz tak by się nadął z dumy, że by pękł i musiałbym szukać sobie nowego przyjaciela.

Zachichotałam.

— Spokojnie, myślę, że mi wystarczyłby syn o imieniu… no nie wiem… Harry?

— Harry? — Spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem i wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.

— To ładne imię, podoba mi się.

— Masz rację — przyznał, przymykając oczy. — Ładne.


	68. Rozdział 68 - Uroki wspomnień

**Rozdział 68 – Uroki wspomnień**

Śniadanie mijało nam w miłej atmosferze. Za oknem znów świeciło słońce, swoimi promieniami wypełniając pomieszczenie, natomiast z zaczarowanego radia słychać było dźwięki najnowszej piosenki Elvisa Presleya. Kiwałam lekko nogą w rytm muzyki, jedząc jednocześnie naleśniki (oczywiście z polewą czekoladową), a James przyglądał mi się rozbawiony znad pustego już talerza.

— Więc jesteś fanką Elvisa, hmm? — zapytał. — Nic się nie zmieniło, nawet twój gust muzyczny.

— Nic nie poradzę, że ta piosenka jest zwyczajnie dobra — powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Potter odchylił się do tyłu na nogach krzesła; zdążyłam już zauważyć, że robi to dosyć często. Przypatrywał mi się uważnie, a po chwili zanucił cicho:

— „ _Maybe I didn't treat you. Quite as good as I should have. Maybe I didn't love you. Quite as often as I could have."*_

Miał przyjemny głos, choć pewnie nie zrobiłby kariery w branży muzycznej. Lecz nie jego głos najbardziej mnie zauroczył, a uśmiech z jakim na mnie patrzył, to coś, co miał wtedy w oczach. Niemal jakby mówił mu, że jestem jego i nikomu mnie nie odda. Uśmiechnęłam się.

— „ _Maybe I didn't hold you. All those lonely, lonely times. And I guess I never told you. I'm so happy that you're mine. Maybe I didn't treat you Quite as good as I should have."  
_ Piosenka skończyła się i James zamilknął razem z ostatnimi tonami muzyki. Zapanowało między nami milczenie, ale nie to z rodzaju tych męczących czy kłopotliwych. Ta cisza była inna, była dobra i nie przeszkadzała żadnemu z nas.

— Przyszedł list od twojego Uzdrowiciela — powiedział nagle chłopak. — Przeczytałem go, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.

Machnęłam zbywająco ręką.

— Wątpię, żebym miała coś do ukrycia — powiedziałam, wstając i zbierając brudne naczynia po śniadaniu.

— Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić, prawda? Od tego mam skrzata i pomoc domową.

— Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Co było w liście?

— Uzdrowiciel pytał, czy zdecydowałaś się na leczenie za pomocą legilimencji.

— No cóż, podjęłam decyzję — powiedziałam i ruszyłam w kierunku zlewu.

— I?

— I nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś grzebał mi w mózgu. Co jeśli wiem coś, o czym nie powinien wiedzieć nikt inny? Co jeśli to przez to narobiłam sobie kłopotów? Nie chcę wplątywać w to obcych ludzi. Wolę spróbować dojść do tego sama.

— Wiesz, że nie pozwolę ci na to, prawda? — zapytał, unosząc brew i wstając z krzesła.

Wyjął mi z ręki naczynia, odłożył na blat, po czym spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Zamarłam, czując, że moje serce przyspiesza swoją pracę.

— Zrobiłem to więcej niż raz i za każdym razem prawie cię traciłem — powiedział tak poważnie, że niemal zaparło mi dech. —Nie pozwolę żeby to się stało ponownie. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczysz, rozumiesz? Za bardzo cię kocham, bym mógł pozwolić ci odejść. Nie jesteś w tym sama, nigdy więcej!

Czułam, że wzruszenie ściska moje serce i całą sobą musiałam walczyć, by nie dać popłynąć łzą. Przytuliłam się więcej do niego mocna i ukrywając twarz w jego koszuli wyszeptałam ciche: tak. Oddał uścisk, przytulając mnie do siebie zaborczo i gładząc delikatnie moje włosy. Wiedziałam doskonale, że gdyby świat miał się skończyć, to ta chwila byłaby ku temu doskonała.

* * *

— Myślę, że chciałabym spotkać się z siostrą — wypaliłam nagle i James na moment zaprzestał polerowania rączki swojej miotły.

Jego brwi zmarszczyły się zabawnie i spojrzał na mnie z zagubieniem w tych swoich brązowych oczach. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął i wymusił na twarz słaby uśmiech.

— Nie chcesz tego robić, Lily.

— Dlaczego — zapytałam, nie dając się zbić z pantałyku. — Przecież to moja siostra, nasze kontakty nie mogę być aż tak złe. Czy ona w ogóle wie, co mi się stało.

— Wysłałem jej sowę. Nie odpowiedziała.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i wbiłam wzrok w swoje stopy. Chłopak westchnął i mogłam przysiąc, że pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Chwilę później klęczał już obok mnie i trzymał delikatnie moją dłoń.

— Właśnie dlatego nic ci nie mówiłem.

— Ale to moja siostra!

— Problem w tym, że ona nigdy nie zachowywała się jak siostra! Odkąd pamiętam wbijała ci nóż w plecy, wciąż przez nią płakałaś! Ona nie zasługuje, byś się nią przejmowała. I proszę, choć raz uwierz mi na słowo, nie chcesz jej poznać. Ona znów cię zrani – to jest właśnie rzecz, która wychodzi jej najlepiej. Niejeden raz płakałaś z jej powodu. Bo nie akceptowała twojej szkoły, twojej magii, twoich przyjaciół, bo wciąż cię o coś obwiniała. Wszystkie nieszczęścia świata zwalała na ciebie i cieszyła się, kiedy widziała ból w twoich oczach. Nie chcę, żebyś zbliżała się do tej kobiety, Lily, ona nie wprowadzi do twojego życia nic dobrego — powiedział ze złością.

— To moja siostra — powtórzyłam, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Czy to możliwe, żeby tak mnie nienawidziła?

— Ona cię nie nienawidzi — powiedział łagodniej i przytulił mnie do siebie. — Ona po prostu ma talent do sprawiania ci bólu, a ja nie chcę, żebyś musiała znów przez nią cierpieć. Proszę, Lily, po prostu odpuść.

Westchnęłam cichutko w jego koszulę, czując się nieco jak dziecko.

— Dobrze — zgodziłam się. — Odpuszczę.

* * *

Wieczór zapowiadał się spokojnie, choć może niespecjalnie ciekawie. James wytłumaczył mi, że wyjeżdża na kilka dnia z Syriuszem i Peterem na misję Zakonu i w tym czasie będzie mnie odwiedzał Remus oraz Anabell. Gdybym nie była zmartwiona wyjazdem czarnowłosego, zapewne sytuacja byłaby nawet w porządku, bo i Remus, i Anabell byli naprawdę świetnymi osobami, choć między nimi dawało się wyczuć jakieś dziwne napięcie. James twierdził, że byli parą, ale nie układało im się i zerwali. Nie do końca w to wierzyłam, lecz wiedziałam, że póki nie odzyskam wspomnień, nic nie wskóram.

Tak więc wieczór zapowiadał się spokojnie; wylądowałam w miękkim fotelu z kocem, kubkiem gorącej czekolady i książką, a w tle grało mugolskie radio, które w ostatnim czasie bardzo polubiłam. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że drzwi nagle otworzą się z hukiem i wpadnie przez nie niegrzesząca wzrostem blondynka, rzucając po pomieszczeniu spanikowane spojrzenia. Lecz nieważne, jak bardzo nieprawdopodobne się to wydawało, bo z wybiciem godziny dwudziestej drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a ja zszokowana upuściłam książkę.

— Lily! — krzyknęła dziewczyna z czymś dziwnym w oczach i rzuciła mi się naszyję, przez co niemal opadłam na fotel, z którego dopiero co wstałam.

W dziewczynie było coś znajomego, w jej głosie, zapachu, ruchach, lecz nie miałam pojęcia, kim jest. Z grzeczności odwzajemniłam uścisk, choć musiało wyjść to sztucznie i sztywno.

— Właśnie się dowiedziałam, Lily. Przysięgam, że byłabym tu wcześniej, ba! Byłabym przy tobie już w szpitalu, ale nikt mi nic nie powiedział. Frank twierdził, że nie chciał pogarszać mojego stanu, ale przecież jesteś moją przyjaciółką — powiedziała chaotycznie i odsunęła się; w jej oczach wyraźnie połyskiwały łzy.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Blondynka tak mnie zaskoczyła, że potrafiłam jedynie stać z uchylonymi ustami i zastanawiać się: kim ona, do diabła, jest?! Zaskoczenie musiało odbić się na mojej twarzy, bo otarła delikatnie oczy i pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami:

— Jestem Alicja Carter. A właściwie to Alicja Longbottom. Jestem… a może lepiej powiedzieć, że byłam, twoją przyjaciółką. Powiedziałam w ostatnim czasie kilka okropnych słów, których bardzo żałuję, Lily. Przepraszam.

— Nie masz za co — powiedziałam szczerze, bo faktycznie, nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego miałaby mnie przepraszać. A przynajmniej ja go nie pamiętałam.

Dziewczyna znów rzuciła mi się na szyję, płacząc cicho, a ja, uprzednio wzdychając w duchu, również ją przytuliłam i pozostawało mi jedynie szeptanie kojących słów.

* * *

— Frank mi powiedział, co się wczoraj stało. Spuścił Al na moment z oka i ona to wykorzystała. Kazał cię przeprosić, wczoraj jakoś nie miał okazji, kiedy dosłownie wywlekał stąd Alicję.

— Nic poważnego się nie stało — powiedziałam, ze zmęczeniem przecierając oczy. — Po prostu trochę mnie zaskoczyła, Frank nie musiał tak gwałtownie reagować.

Anabell westchnęła cicho.

— Zdaje się, że musiał. Odkąd Al poroniła… Ona… Och, no dobrze, Alicja zachowuje się jak szalona. Ma ataki paniki, znienacka zaczyna zachowywać się jak zupełnie nie ona i do tego dochodzą stany depresyjne. Wciąż przyjmuje leki i ma sesje z terapeutą. Lily, proszę, nie oceniaj Al na podstawie osoby, którą wczoraj widziałaś — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, przyglądając mi się z czymś na kształt rozpaczy. — To nie była nasza przyjaciółka. Ja sama nie wiem, co jej się stało, ale nasza Al zawsze była radosna, pełna życia. Ta osoba, to dzieło choroby.

— Nie oceniam tego, co widziałam — zapewniłam ją. — Sama dla siebie jestem dowodem na to, że życie uwielbia mieszać.

Między nami zapadła cisza. Anabell piła powoli swoją herbatę, a ja wpatrzyłam się w widok za oknem. Nagle do głowy wpadło mi pytanie, które dręczyło mnie od dłuższego czasu.

— An? — zapytałam powoli.

— Hmm? — Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

— Właśnie to zrobiłaś. — Uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem.

— Mówię poważnie.

— No dobrze, pytaj śmiało.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak bardzo pożałuję tego pytania.

— Kim jest Dorcas Meadowes?

Dziewczyna odłożyła na stół kubek, który właśnie unosiła do ust; spostrzegłam przy tym, że jej dłoń drży minimalnie, a duże, niebieskie oczy robią się na moment nieskończenie odległe.

— Jesteś koszmarną masochistką — powiedziała w końcu cicho.

— Chyba nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

— Dorcas Meadowes i historia z nią związana to stara rana, którą właśnie na nowo rozdrapujesz — wyjaśniła i choć jej słowa powinny mnie choć w najmniejszym stopniu urazić, to ton, jakim zostały wypowiedziane niwelował cały ich sens.

— Ta dziewczyna… Ona śniła mi się ostatnio, a później znalazłam jej zdjęcie w albumie. Chcę wiedzieć, kim ona jest.

Anabell przez chwilę milczała, jednak w końcu odgarnęła na bok swoje długie, jasno-brązowe włosy, odsłaniając tym samym bliznę na policzku, westchnęła po raz kolejny i przemówiła:

— Nie znałam Dorcas tak długo jak ty. Nie chodziłam do Hogwartu od samego początku, a kiedy już się tam zapisałam, Dorcas uczyła się we Francji. Z tego co wiem, podczas pierwszego roku byłyście jak siostry, ale później rodzice ją przenieśli do innej szkoły i wasz kontakt się urwał. Dor wróciła do Hogwartu podczas naszego siódmego roku. Wiesz, mimo że byłyśmy przyjaciółkami wszystkie cztery, to zawsze miałam wrażenie, że to Dorcas była dla ciebie na pierwszym miejscu i na odwrót. Wiem, że mnie kochałaś, tak samo jak Alicję, ale ty i Dor… Łączyła was dziwna więź, której nie jestem w stanie do końca zrozumieć. Wciąż się o coś sprzeczałyście, ale po pewnym czasie już nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy robicie to na poważnie, a kiedy tylko na pokaz. A gdy jedna drugiej potrzebowała… Potrafiłyście zabić, jeśli ktoś próbował zrobić krzywdę tej drugiej. A kiedyś nawet to zrobiłaś.

Byłam pewna, że moje serce na moment się zatrzymało.

— Zabiłam człowieka? — wyszeptałam.

— Chciał zabić Dor, był Śmierciożercą. Jeśli mam być szczera – wyświadczyłaś światu przysługę.

Przejechałam dłonią po włosach, tworząc na głowie bałagan.

— A co się stało z tą dziewczyną?

— Z Dorcas? Była bitwa. O Hogsmeade. Dor była w ciąży z Rickiem, ale zignorowała swój stan, tak samo jak podczas walki zignorowała to, że ledwie trzyma się na nogach. Przybył Voldemort. Z nim nikt nie ma szans, Lily. Był wybuch… — Przerwała i otarła z policzków łzy. — Dorcas nie przeżyła. Ja… kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się o jej śmierci… To wszystko zmieniło. Wtedy z całą mocą uderzyło we mnie, że mamy wojnę i że możemy nie dożyć jej końca.

— Tak jak Dorcas — uzupełniłam cicho, a ona skinęła tylko głową. — Wiesz, to okropne tak niczego nie pamiętać. Chciałabym wiedzieć to, co ty.

— Nie chciałabyś. — Anabell pociągnęła nosem i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. — To pewnie musi być dla ciebie okropne, ale niewiedza może być błogosławieństwem. Czasem sama chciałabym zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. O całym źle, jakie spotkało nas wszystkich. O tym, że Dorcas nie żyje, że Alicja próbowała się zabić, że ty i James tak wiele złego doświadczyliście. Wiesz, czasem kiedy budzę się rano… Czasem mam takie wrażenie, że wciąż jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, wszyscy razem. Że obudzą mnie przepychanki Al i Dor, że usłyszę twój triumfalny śmiech, bo pierwsza zajęłaś łazienkę. Że potem wszystkie razem zejdziemy na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, a ty znów nakrzyczysz na Jamesa, który nie będzie miał pojęcia, co zrobił źle. Pójdziemy na zajęcia, a Huncwoci, jak zawsze, odwalą jakiś numer, którym doprowadzą McGonagall do szału. A potem otwieram oczy i uświadamiam sobie, że szary sufit, który widzę, nie jest sufitem naszego dormitorium, że Dorcas odeszła od nas na zawsze, że Alicja stała się kimś zupełnie obcym, że nie mam pojęcia, czy moi przyjaciele przeżyli te noc.

Zdawało się, że dziewczyna rozkleiła się na dobre, lecz wciąż uparcie ocierała łzy, które nie chciały przestać płynąć z jej ślicznych, niebieskich oczu. Nie miałam pojęcia co powiedzieć, więc po prostu uścisnęłam jej dłoń, a ona trzymała się mnie, jak koła ratunkowego.

— A najbardziej boli mnie świadomość, że już nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej, nieważne jak bardzo bym tego chciała.

— Przykro mi — powiedziałam, bo tylko to wydało mi się odpowiednie.

— Wiem, Lily. Tylko, że to nie zawsze wystarczy.


	69. Rozdział 69 - To, co słuszne

_**Rozdział 69 — To, co słuszne**_

Jest trzecia w nocy, a może później? Nie wiem. Coś nie daje mi spać i tym razem nie powodem tego nie jest James, którego misja się przeciąga. Anabell zgodziła się tej nocy zostać ze mną i śpi kilka pokoi dalej – jestem więcej niż pewna, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko, bym ją obudziła, lecz coś mi na to nie pozwala. Co? Tego również nie wiem. A szkoda, bo rozmowa z dziewczyną bez wątpienia byłaby znacznie ciekawsza od bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku. Teoretycznie powinnam być padnięta, bo cały dzień ćwiczyłam z Lupinem zaklęcia ochronne – owszem, pamiętałam je, lecz potrzebowałam praktyki, choć chłopak twierdził, że idzie mi naprawdę dobrze oraz że jeszcze kilka lekcji i będę mogła uczestniczyć ponownie w misjach Zakonu. Prosił jedynie, bym nie wspominała o tym fakcie Potterowi, gdyż jego reakcja może być nieco przesadzona. Wzruszyłam na to ramionami i zgodziłam się bez większej dyskusji, mimo że nie bardzo rozumiałam, jakie James mógłby mieć obiekcje. W końcu się poddałam i niezdarnie wyszłam z łóżka. Niemal potykając się przy tym o własne nogi, ruszyłam w stronę włącznika światła. Zatrzymałam się w połowie drogi – miałam wrażenie, że jestem blisko, bardzo blisko przypomnienia sobie czegoś. Przed oczami mignął mi lekko niewyraźny obraz, a potem jeszcze raz i kolejny, aż zorientowałam się, na co właściwie patrzę.

Test ciążowy? Moja dłoń, bez udziału woli, dotknęła delikatnie brzucha i mimowolnie pomyślałam o bliźnie, która się na nim znajduje. Miałam wrażenie, że znów słyszę obok siebie głos Syriusza...

„Koniec końców ty skończyłaś ze sztyletem w brzuchu, a ona poroniła."

Sztylet... Czy to możliwe? Przed oczami znów mignął mi jakiś obraz, wywołując okropny ból w głowie. Upadłam na kolana i zacisnęłam z bólu zęby, próbując nie syczeć z bólu, lecz skoncentrować się na obrazie podsyłanym przez mój mózg.

Oczy.

Widziałam duże, puste, głęboko-niebieskie oczy.

Ból ustał tak niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił i znów mogłam jasno myśleć, choć na mój zdrowy rozsądek zdawał się być okryty kurtyną senności. Na chwiejnych nogach doczłapałam się do łóżka, czując, że tym razem już na pewno zasnę.

* * *

Powoli mijały dni, dni zmieniały się w tygodnie i w ten sposób minęły mi ostatnie dwa miesiące. Od tygodnia nie przychodziły żadne wiadomości od Jamesa i Syriusza, choć Dumbledore twierdził, iż nie ma powodu do zmartwień, ponieważ są oni już w drodze powrotnej i szansy, by groziło im jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo były nikłe. Początkowo ich misja miała trwać kilka dni i nikt zapewne nie spodziewał się, iż zamieni się ona w długie dwa miesiące. Podczas tego czasu na nowo uczyłam się żyć. Ponownie zaliczyłam testy na uzdrowiciela, gdyż po utracie pamięci było to wymagane. Zatrudniłam się na pół etatu w szpitalu Świętego Munga, wynajęłam mieszkanie, w końcu przemogłam się i przejrzałam resztę swoich rzeczy. Czasem, choć już niezbyt często, nawiedzały mnie bóle głowy, ale nie przypomniałam sobie nic nowego. Spokojnie mogłam powiedzieć, że zaczęłam żyć na nowo. Każdego dnia wytrwale chodziłam do pracy, spotykałam się z Anabell, Remusem oraz ludźmi z pracy, a wieczorami odwiedzałam Franka i Alicję.

Dziewczyna powoli dochodziła do siebie – coraz częściej mówiła z sensem, a Frank opowiadał z szerokim uśmiechem, że już prawie nie ma nocnych koszmarów. Cieszyłam się ich szczęściem, choć czułam, że mnie samej do jego pełni wciąż czegoś brakuje. Raz w tygodniu miałam prywatne sesje z Uzdrowicielem, który próbował każdej metody, byle tylko pomóc mi z odzyskaniem wspomnień. Nie przynosiło to żadnych efektów, lecz mężczyzna nie zrażał się tym – wręcz przeciwne, twierdził, iż prędzej czy później nam się uda. Ja tylko kiwałam na to głową i dziękował mu uprzejmie, mając nadzieję, że w moich oczach nie widać jedynie zwątpienia. Powróciłam również do Zakonu Feniksa, co zostało skwitowane krótkimi brawami ze strony jego członków, kilku gratulacji od ludzi, których zapewne powinnam kojarzyć, oraz uśmiechem Dumbledore'a.

Dziwne więc było, że po całych dwóch miesiącach spokoju kolejny raz nawiedziło mnie wspomnienie oczu, o których już niemal całkiem zapomniałam. Jednak tym razem coś było inaczej. Tym razem byłam pewna, że gdzieś już widziałam te oczy i nie jest przypadkiem, że to właśnie one tak wyraźnie wyryły się w moim umyśle. Zajęło mi kolejne trzy dni przypomnienie sobie, skąd kojarzyłam do przerażające spojrzenie. Album na zdjęcia i dziewczyna, która pojawiła się na kilka z nich. Jeśli dobrze myślałam, nazywała się Anastazja, lecz poza tym nic o niej nie wiedziałam – jedynie to, iż jej oczy są niezwykle znajome. Od Anabell udało mi się dowiedzieć tylko tyle, iż zmarła ona nim ta zaczęła chodzić do Hogwartu i być może powinnam zapytać o nią Alicję, bo ja i ona znałyśmy ją najdłużej.

Tak więc zrobiłam. Podczas jednego z dni, kiedy Alicja zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, jak osoba, która wcale nie przeżyła jednego z najgorszych przypadków załamania nerwowego, wyciągnęłam to zdjęcie.

— Och, wciąż masz jej zdjęcie — powiedziała blondynka, uśmiechając się nostalgicznie. — To Anastazja Davies. Była taką miłą, choć zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną. Stała się taka po śmierci przyjaciółki. Chodziły też plotki, że matka się nad nią znęcała, choć ona sama nigdy nie mówiła nic na ten temat.

Alicja oddała mi zdjęcie i wróciła do przygotowywania obiadu.

— No a gdzie ona jest teraz? Nie widziałam jej na zebraniach Zakonu...

Alicja zaśmiała się z lekka ponuro.

— Gdybyś widziała, skończyłabyś gorzej ode mnie, Lily — powiedziała, a mnie przestało już dziwić, że dziewczyna nieustannie żartuje ze swojego stanu. — Anastazja została zabita podczas naszego piątego roku. Atak Śmierciożerców na Hogsmeade.

— Och... — wymknęło mi się.

Alicja nic nie odpowiedziała; zdawała się być w pełni skoncentrowana na swoim zajęciu. Frank twierdził, że to jej pomaga, nie pozwala błądzić jej myślą wokół przykrych tematów.

— Więc James niebawem wraca, tak? — zapytała po chwili, przerywając moją chwilę zamyślenia. — Pewnie już się nie możesz doczekać. Wiesz, ty i James jesteście naprawdę niezwykłą parą. Nawet po tym, jak straciłaś pamięć, wciąż go kochasz. Tyle razy się raniliście nawzajem, a jednak... jednak nadal się kochacie. To niezwykłe.

— Tak — odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem. — James jest chyba najlepszym, co mi się przytrafiło. A przynajmniej najlepszym, co pamiętam, że mi się przytrafiło.

Alicja przerwała na chwilę krojenie warzyw i wpatrzyła się we mnie uważnie; podczas tej krótkiej chwili mogłam dostrzec w jej oczach ślad osoby, o której mówiła mi Anabell i niemal uśmiechnęłam się ze wzruszeniem.

— Jestem pewna, że te wspomnienia do ciebie wrócą, prędzej czy później, Lily.

— Mam taką nadzieję — odparłam i westchnęłam cicho. — Tylko coraz częściej się zastanawiam, czy chcę pamiętać.

Alicja zmarszczyła brwi, odłożyła nóż i usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko mnie.

— Nie jestem dobra w pocieszaniu, to Anabell zawsze się tym zajmuje, ale jeśli coś cię dręczy, to możesz mi o tym powiedzieć.

Przygryzłam wargę.

— Boję się tego, co mogłabym sobie przypomnieć — powiedziałam cicho. — Boję się, że nie poradzę sobie z ciężarem, jaki niosą te wspomnienia.

Dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę i automatycznie przeleciało mi przez myśl, iż to dziwne, że tak drobna osoba może mieć tyle siły.

— Bzdura — powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie. — Poznałam w życiu wiele osób, członków Zakonu, aurorów, uzdrowicieli. Wielu z nich było twardych, naprawdę twardych, Lily. Ale gdybym miała wskazać osobę, która niejeden raz udowodniła mi, jak dzielna potrafi być, jak dużo umie znieść – tą osobą byłabyś ty, Lily. Świat niejeden raz walił ci się na głowę, lecz zawsze sobie z tym radziłaś. A jeśli te wspomnienia okażą się zbyt ciężkie – przecież po to masz przyjaciół. Jesteśmy po to, żeby cię wspierać.

Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie i kiedy spojrzałam w jej oczy... Jeszcze nigdy nie wydawały mi się one tak bardzo znajome.

* * *

— Twoja siostra robi karierę w Ministerstwie, co? — zapytałam, sącząc powoli drinka.

Siedziałam w Dziurawym Kotle wraz z rok starszym Edgarem Bonesem. Wybraliśmy się tam razem z kilkoma innymi członkami Zakonu, jednak większość osób była już pijana i Edgar należał do niewielkiego grona osób, z którymi dało się w miarę normalnie porozmawiać.

— Tia — mruknął chłopak, podnosząc do ust szklankę z ognistą whisky i wypijając gorzki płyn jednym haustem. — Nie jest zbyt zadowolona z mojej przynależności do Zakonu.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

— Dlaczego? Chyba nie popiera...

— Nie — przerwał mi z gorzkim uśmiechem. — Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż Amelia poprze Voldemorta. Ona zwyczajnie twierdzi, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i wzięłam większy łyk słodko-gorzkiego napoju.

— No i ma rację. Bo jak się nad tym zastanowić, to cholernie niebezpieczne.

Zachichotałam bez większego powodu, wiedząc doskonale, że to najpewniej alkohol uderza mi do głowy. Zresztą nie tylko mi, bo Edgar również zaczął chichotać niekontrolowanie.

— Ta, powiedziałbym, że śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

Jeszcze przez chwilę śmialiśmy się jak wariaci, aż w końcu umilkliśmy.

— Amelia jest zdolna i mądra, nie zrozum mnie źle, to moja siostra i bardzo ją kocham, ale nie zgadzam się z jej poglądami. Ona chyba sądzi, że nie powinniśmy się mieszać w tę wojnę. Że nie powinniśmy walczyć ani u boku Voldemorta, ani z Voldemortem.

— Boi się — stwierdziłam, zamawiając kolejnego drinka.

Chłopak zmarszczył lekko brwi i poszedł w moje ślady.

— Wszyscy się boimy — rzekł, po czym chwycił szklankę z ognistą w dłoń. — Ale jeśli wszyscy uciekalibyśmy, jak robi to moja siostra, przegralibyśmy tę wojnę.

— A wierzysz, że mamy szansę ją wygrać — zapytałam z lekkim zmęczeniem.

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące zdążyłam już zauważyć, że nasza sytuacja nie przedstawia się wcale różowo.

— Ja jestem pewien, że ją wygramy, Lily — powiedział z taką pewnością, że nawet nie śmiałam się sprzeczać. — To co, może wzniesiemy toast?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i uniosłam dłoń z kieliszkiem.

— Za wygraną?

— I za lepsze jutro — uzupełnił.

Wznieśliśmy toast i na moment zamilkliśmy. Tej nocy Dziurawy Kocioł był jedną, wielką imprezą. Muzyka grała głośno, a pijanie ludzie tańczyli na parkiecie. I pomyśleć, że połowa z nich należy do legendarnego Zakonu Feniksa.

— Hej wam — zawołała Hestia Jones, pojawiając się znikąd.

— Ale mnie wystraszyłaś — powiedziałam i bardziej na pokaz złapałam się za pierś. — Będziesz miała coś przeciwko, jeśli ukradnę ci Edgara? Zdaje się, że jest mi winien taniec.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Edgar i Hestia mają do siebie słabość. Ba! Wśród młodszej części Zakonu stało się to już obiektem żartów.

— Jest cały twój. — Puściłam jej oczko. — I tak zamierzałam się już zbierać. Jeśli Chcę dotrzeć do domu na własnych nogach, to nie powinnam więcej pić.

Hestia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i, po krótkim pożegnaniu ze mną, wyciągnęła na parkiet niechętnego Edgara.

Nie miałam pojęcia, jak można mieć w sobie tyle energii, co Hestia – ta dziewczyna była jej istnym wulkanem. Postanowiłam jednak zrobić tak, jak mówiłam. Narzuciłam na siebie skórzaną, czarną kurtkę, dopiłam drinka i wyszłam w noc. Postanowiłam wrócić do domu spacerem, mimo że mieszkałam dość daleko. No ale teleportowanie się w tym stanie nie było dobrym pomysłem – coś mi mówiło, że dotarłabym na miejsce w jednym kawałku. Dosłownie.

Letnie powietrze wcale nie pomagało mi w wytrzeźwieniu i szłam lekko się chwiejąc, lecz wciąż miałam w miarę jasny umysł.

Dlatego też zdałam sobie sprawę, że ktoś za mną idzie. Na początku usłyszałam ciche kroki za sobą. Odwróciłam się, ale za sobą ujrzałam jedynie pustą ulicę. W tym momencie przeklinałam samą siebie, za fakt, iż zachciało mi się imprezy i mieszkania na totalnym odludziu.

Równie dobrze mogliby mnie teraz zabić Śmierciożercy i zapewne nikt nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedział. Przyspieszyłam kroku, nagle mając wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. W dłoni ściskałam różdżkę tak mocno, iż tylko cudem jej nie złamałam. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i zabarykadowałam je całą gamą zaklęć ochronnych.

Moje serce nieco się uspokoiło i odłożyłam różdżkę na szafeczkę, która stała w korytarzu.

Dom, w którym mieszkałam nie był największych rozmiarów i z pewnością nie równał się małemu pałacu, w jakim mieszkał James, lecz lubiłam go. Miał piętro, na którym znajdowała się łazienka, sypialnia i mały gabinet, a na dole mieściły się kuchnia, jadalnia oraz przedpokój.

Postanowiłam wziąć szybki prysznic, by zmyć z siebie mdły zapach alkoholu, a zaraz potem położyć się spać. Następnego dnia nie szłam do pracy, lecz byłam już szczerze skonana, więc sen z całą pewnością nie miał mi zaszkodzić.

Wychodziłam właśnie z kabiny prysznicowej, kiedy usłyszałam głośny i wyraźny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

Zamarłam. Była druga w nocy – godzina z pewnością nieadekwatna na złożenie przyjacielskiej wizyty. Sztywnymi i pospiesznymi ruchami narzuciłam na siebie ubranie i rozejrzałam się za różdżką. Zaklęłam szpetnie, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, iż zostawiłam ją na dole. Powoli wyszłam na korytarz, starając się odpędzić wrażenie, że moje serce postanowiło zostać akrobatą.

Rozejrzałam się po wąskim korytarzu i bez zastanowienie chwyciłam nieduży wazon ze stolika. Była to dość żałosna broń, więc nie zagłębiajmy się w ten temat. Możliwe, że zachowywałam się paranoicznie, lecz pamiętajcie, że zaledwie dwa miesiące wcześniej oberwałam zaklęciem czyszczącym pamięć, a sprawca tego wciąż nie został złapany. A kilka minut wcześniej byłam wręcz pewna, iż ktoś mnie śledzi. No i dodajmy do tego fakt, iż należę do Zakonu Feniksa – za sam ten fakt Śmierciożercy zabiliby mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Cóż, miałam sporą listę powodów, by się bać, a alkohol, który wciąż krążył w mojej krwi niczego mi nie ułatwiał.

Dlatego też, kiedy ujrzałam otwarte szeroko drzwi byłam pewna, iż za moment zwymiotuję z przerażenia. Ktoś dotknął od tyłu mojego ramienia i krzyknęłam tak głośno, że zabolało mnie od tego gardło. Odskoczyłam jak oparzona i dopiero leżąc na podłodze, obok zbitego wazonu, zdałam sobie sprawę, iż przede mną stoi uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha James.

— Zdaje się, że ktoś tu ma paranoję — rzucił i wyciągnął do mnie rękę, by pomóc mi wstać.

Zignorowałam ten gest.

— Jak tu wszedłeś? — zapytałam, odsuwając się lekko i patrząc na niego nieufnie.

Uśmiech powoli zszedł z jego twarzy i w oczach błysnęło zaniepokojenie.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lily? Przecież drzwi były otwarte. Dzwoniłem, ale nie otwierałaś, więc wszedłem. To miał być tylko żart, nie wiedziałem, że tak się wystraszysz, przepraszam.

— Żart? Zwariowałeś? Zresztą nieważne, drzwi były zamknięte! I co ty tu właściwie robisz?! Czemu nie odpisywałeś na listy?! Umierałam za strachu!

— Spokojnie, kochanie, może wstań z tej podłogi i...

— Nie wymiguj się od odpowiedzi! — warknęłam, nagle czując, że frustracja i zmartwienie ostatnich dni skumulowały się we mnie.

— Lily, jeśli faktycznie zamykałaś te drzwi, to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, żeby tu zostać — powiedział i dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że rozgląda się czujnie, a dłoni ściska mocno różdżkę.

Niespodziewanie w mojej głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. To nie była różdżka Pottera. Powoli wstałam na nogi i odsunęłam się w kierunku szafki, gdzie wciąż leżała moja różdżka. Chwyciłam ją w dłoń, po czym wycelowałam nią prosto w serce mężczyzny.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytałam drżącym głosem.

Na twarzy człowieka, który, jak już byłam pewna, nie był Jamesem pojawił się przerażający uśmiech, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Machnął różdżką i jego przebranie opadło. Byłam pewna, iż na moment moje serce przestało bić.

Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam, lecz w Zakonie było kilku takich, co wyszli cało z potyczki z nim. Wszyscy mówili to samo i nagle zrozumiałam, co mieli na myśli. Jego twarz zatraciła wszelkie ludzki rysy, a szkarłatne oczy błyszczały czystym okrucieństwem. Powietrze nagle stało się ciężkie i z trudem łapałam oddech.

— Bardzo dobrze, słodka Lily — syknął z czymś na kształt aprobaty.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

— Nie musisz się obawiać. Jeśli będziesz rozsądna, nic ci się nie stanie.

Zrobiłam mało dyskretny krok w tył, lecz on jedynie machnął leniwie różdżką i drzwi zatrzasnęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę.

— C-czego chcesz? — zapytałam, wciąż celując w niego różdżką.

— Zaproponować ci pewien układ, lecz nim przejdziemy do konkretów, opuść różdżkę, dziewczyno. Nikt nie powiedział ci nigdy, że to niegrzeczne celować swojemu rozmówcy w serce?

— Powiedział, ale sądzę, że jest od tej reguły mały wyjątek, kiedy ów rozmówca pragnie twojej śmierci. Zaśmiał się piskliwie i przeszły mnie dreszcze. Nagle zapragnęłam, żeby to wszystko było tylko złym snem.

— Nie chcę twojej śmierci, wręcz przeciwnie, wolałbym cię nie zabijać. Jesteś mądra i potężna. Takiego osoby chętnie witam w moich szeregach...

— Nigdy! — przerwałam mu i uniosłam wyżej różdżkę.

— Wciąż tak samo wojownicza. — Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. — Ale nim odrzucisz moją propozycję, wysłuchaj, co mam ci do zaoferowania.

— Nic nie skłoni mnie do stania się mordercą! — wyplułam z odrazą.

— Nawet wspomnienia? — powiedział i spojrzał na mnie triumfalnie.

Zamarłam. No tak, mogłam się domyślić, że moja amnezja ma coś wspólnego z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami.

— Mogę ci zwrócić to, czego tak pragniesz — kontynuował, kiedy nie odezwałam się ani słowem — odzyskasz swoje poprzednie życie, już nigdy nie będziesz musiała zastanawiać się, czy powinnaś kojarzyć jakąś twarz. Znów będziesz tamtą Lily Evans i odzyskasz swoje malutkie, słodkie życie. W zamian oczekuję tylko jednego: twojej lojalności.

Zawahałam się. A co, jeśli on mówił prawdę? Co jeśli mógł mi zwrócić pamięć, której tak pragnęłam? Zaczęłam opuszczać różdżkę, kiedy w głowie rozległo mi się echo słów Jamesa...

„Voldemort obiecuje rzeczy, które mają dla ludzi znaczenie: władzę, potęgę, bezpieczeństwo najbliższych. A gdy okazuje się w końcu, że są to obietnice bez pokrycia, jest już za późno."

— Idź do diabła! — warknęłam. — Bombarda!

Sufit zawalił się między nami i w powietrze wzbił się duszący pył. Nie zatrzymałam się, by czekać aż mężczyzna przebije się przez gruz – pobiegłam w stronę schodów, które również lekko ucierpiały od mojego zaklęcia. Nie mogłam się teleportować – uniemożliwiały to oddziały nałożone na dom. Za to w sypialni znajdował się awaryjny świstoklik.

Byłam już w połowie drogi, kiedy znikąd pojawiła się przede mną wysoka kobieta. Nie słyszałam wcześniej jej kroków, oddechu. Po prostu się pojawiła.

Była piękna, do tego nie miałam wątpliwości. Jej skóra była niesamowicie blada i mogłam to dostrzec nawet w nikłym świetle. Duże, czerwone usta kontrastowały z nią w ładny sposób, a całości dopełniały błękitne, puste oczy. Znałam ją, byłam tego pewna. Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia – dziewczyna zza grobu. Anastazja.

Uśmiechnęła się, ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych, ostro zakończonych zębów, a moje serce znów na moment się zatrzymało. Miałam przerąbane – stałam oko w oko z najprawdziwszym wampirem.

— Witaj, Lily — powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Syknęłam z bólu, kiedy poczułam, że zbliża się wspomnienie.

— _Anastazja? — zapytałam._

 _Stałam wpośród gąszczu drzew, które przesłaniały słońce, lecz mimo mroku widziałam dokładnie jej twarz – zmieniła się, nabrała ostrości lecz wciąż pozostała piękna. Skórę miała bladą niczym śnieg, a usta czerwone jak krew i gdyby był tu James, pewnie byłabym piekielnie zazdrosna. Jej usta wygięły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo chce mi się spać._

— _Minęło sporo lat, prawda? Ale wciąż mnie pamiętasz. Nieźle… jak na śmiertelną._

— _C-co…?_

— _Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i masz do tego pełne prawo, po tym co zrobiłam tobie i twojemu dziecku. Nie będę udawała, że jest mi przykro, bo już dawno wyzbyłam się tak bzdurnych uczuć. Ale pamiętam, co kiedyś dla mnie zrobiłaś, Lily Evans. Czarny Pan chce twojej śmierci, więc potraktuj to jako miłosierdzie z mojej strony. Dług jest spłacony, Lily._

 _Nie miałam siły zapytać o jakim długu mówi, nie miałam siły zapytać o nic, bo senność ogarniała mnie z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Nagle przypomniało mi się, co Anastazja Davies potrafiła robić z ludźmi, lecz było już za późno. Za sprawą dziewczyny, która powinna być martwa, opadłam na ziemię, a nim do reszty dopadła mnie ciemność, usłyszałam ciche „_ _Obliviate"._

Otworzyłam oczy, lecz senność wcale nie minęła – wręcz przeciwnie, nasilała się z każdą chwilę. Nie wiedziałam wiele o wampirach, tylko tyle, iż do pewnego stopnia są w stanie kontrolować czyjeś emocje. I że zwykłe zaklęcia ich nie ranią. To podsunęło mi pewną myśl.

— Flipendo! — krzyknęłam i dziewczynę odrzuciło na sam koniec korytarza; znów wycelowałam w sufit. — Bombarda!

Mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że udało mi się kupić sekundy cennego czasu. Ruszyłam biegiem w stronę sypialni, nie trudząc się nawet z zamykaniem drzwi. Otworzyłam z rozmachem szufladę, wyrywając ją tym samym z szyn i wyrzucając jej zawartość na podłogę. Obok mojej nogi wylądował różowy pantofelek. Złapałam go i wypowiedziałam hasło aktywujące dokładnie w momencie, w którym czarnoksiężnik stanął w drzwiach razem z czarnowłosą. Poczułam silne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i odetchnęłam z ulgą.


	70. Rozdział 70 - krew i kły

_**Rozdział 70 — Krew i kły**_

Wylądowałam boleśnie na kolanach; wokół panowała ciemność i przez kilka pierwszych sekund byłam zbyt przerażona, by wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Niespokojnie nasłuchiwałam choćby najcichszego dźwięku, który zdradziłby czyjąś obecność. Na próżno. W pomieszczeniu, w jakim się znalazłam panowała absolutna, przytłaczająca wręcz cisza.

Miałam pewne przypuszczenia, gdzie mogę być, jednak nie pozwoliłam sobie na utratę czujności. Uniosłam wyżej różdżkę i wyszeptałam:

— Lumos. — Ręka lekko mi drżała, lecz nie przejmowałam się tym.

Końcówka mojej różdżki zalśniła malutkim światełkiem, dzięki czemu mogłam choć trochę zorientować się w sytuacji. Tak jak sądziłam – byłam w domu Anabell.

Salon, w którym stałam był sporych rozmiarów, ładnie urządzonym pomieszczeniem. Wyczuć w nim można było spokojny, poukładany charakter mojej przyjaciółki. Wokół drewnianego stolika stały cztery, równo ustawione krzesła. Nieopodal znajdowała się zachęcająca wyglądem, niebieska kanapa, ale w półmroku byłam w stanie dostrzec zaledwie jej niewyraźny zarys.

Usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł i powoli przejechałam dłonią po włosach, tworząc tym samym na głowie koszmarny bałagan. Nie miałam pojęcia, co robić. W głowie kołatała mi się tylko jedna myśl: właśnie zaatakował mnie Voldemort i osoba, która od wielu lat powinna być martwa. I to w dodatku osoba, która powinna być moją przyjaciółką! Co tu się, do diabła ciężkiego, działo?!

— Lily? — zapytała zaspanym głosem Anabell. — Co tutaj robisz o tej godzinie? Stało się coś złego?

Musiała stać w progu drzwi od jakiegoś czasu. Przyglądała mi się, mrużąc lekko oczy i trzymając przed sobą, jarzącą się delikatnym światełkiem, różdżkę. Spojrzałam na nią powoli i wypuściłam powietrze z cichym świstem.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co się właściwie stało — powiedziałam, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Muszę pilnie porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

Usłyszałam niepewne westchnięcie, coś pstryknęło i po chwili oślepiło mnie jasne światło, wydobywające się z żyrandola. Zamrugałam, próbując przyzwyczaić oczy na nagłej zmiany jasności.

Nie potrzebowałam niczego więcej; niespełna kilka sekund później ruszałam już w stronę kominka, jednak Anabell chwyciła mnie mocno za rękaw.

— Nie puszczę cię, dopóki mi nie powiesz, co się stało — powiedziała spokojnie, ale w jej oczach błyszczał upór i wiedziałam, że nawet gdybym spróbowała się kłócić, byłaby to przegrana walka.

— An, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry czas na wyjaśnienia — spróbowałam i rzuciłam znaczące spojrzenie na kominek.

— Im szybciej mi powiesz, tym szybciej cię puszczę. I nie kupię żadnej bzdury o przyjacielskiej wizycie — zastrzegła, jakby przewidując mój kolejny ruch. — Nikt normalne nie wpada komuś do domu o trzeciej w nocy i na pewno nie wygląda przy tym, jakby dopiero co zobaczył ducha. Choć w naszym świecie to chyba kiepskie porównanie.

— No nie wiem, bo jak poniekąd zobaczyłam ducha — powiedziałam i znów przejechałam dłonią po włosach.

Zapowiadała się długa noc.

* * *

Skończyłam mówić i spojrzałam niepewnie na Anabell, która siedziała obok mnie na kanapie. Niebieskie oczy dziewczyny zdradzały coś więcej, niż tylko cień zaniepokojenia, choć nie widać było w nich przerażenia – a to z pewnością błyszczało w moich zielonych oczach. Ręka Crage była niezbyt mocno zaciśnięta w pięść, jednak paznokciami tworzyła na skórze delikatnie zaczerwienione pół-księżyce.

— Myślisz, że ona faktycznie m-może być wampirem? — zapytała cicho.

Przygryzłam wargę i przez moment zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią.

— Wiem, co widziałam — odparłam w końcu.

— A-ale... Ale to kompletnie bez sensu! Wampiry stanowczo odmówiły udziału w naszej wojnie, podobnie jak wilkołaki. Dlaczego ona miałaby stanowić wyjątek od reguły? No i dołączmy do tego jej historię! Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Isabella czy jakoś tak, została zamordowana przez Śmierciożerców.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

— Nie miałam o tym pojęcia.

Anabell tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— W każdym razie to ważne. Jeśli dobrze mi wiadomo, to wydarzenie bardzo ją zmieniło. Stała się zamknięta w sobie. Ale to niemożliwe, żeby Anastazja Davies miała coś wspólnego z wyczyszczeniem ci pamięci. Zawsze mówiłyście o niej same dobre rzeczy.

— I właśnie tego nie rozumiem, An — powiedziałam z lekkim rozżaleniem. — Jak osoba, którą uważałaś za przyjaciela może zrobić ci coś takiego? Jak może wbić ci nóż w plecy.

Anabell pokręciła głową i nagle uderzyła lekko dłonią w udo.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem, kto może nam pomóc. Ktoś, kto dużo wie o Anastazji Davies.

Przewróciłam oczami.

— Powiesz mi to dziś czy raczej nie?

— Myślę, że jej siostra da nam odpowiedzi, jakich potrzebujemy.

— Siostra? — Wytrzeszczyłam na dziewczynę oczy. — Ona ma siostrę?

— No, tak — odparła Anabell, ale po chwili jakby przygasła. — Wiem jedynie, że nazywa się Katherine Davies.

— I to wszystko? Żartujesz? Przecież to tyle, co nic!

— Zdaje się, że Anastazja nie należy do zbyt otwartych osób. Jeśli mówiła o niej coś więcej, to nigdy mi o tym nie wspominałaś. Mówiłaś jedynie, że ma starszą siostrę.

— No a co z jej matką?

An wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami, a ja westchnęłam ze zmęczeniem.

— Dlaczego życie musi być takie popieprzone? — zapytałam i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

— Kiedy ktoś zaczynał tak mówić, lubiłaś mawiać, że to właśnie w tym leży urok życia — powiedziała cicho niebieskooka i delikatnie poklepała mnie po kolanie.

— Nie należałam do zbyt mądrych osób — jęknęłam stłumionym przez dłonie głosem. — Nie ma nic fajnego w tym, że życie co chwila rzuca ci kłody pod nogi! To okropne! Chciałabym po prostu normalnie żyć! Z każdym dniem dowiaduję się czegoś nowego i za każdym razem to niemal burzy świat, jaki zdążyłam sobie zbudować. W tym nie ma ani grama uroku!

— Nie, nie ma — zgodziła się Anabell, marszcząc lekko brwi. — Ale nie sądzę, byś to miała na myśli. Raczej chodziło ci o fakt, że każde nieszczęście do czegoś prowadzi, coś nam daje...

— Wielkiego, emocjonalnego doła?

— Doświadczenie, Lily — poprawiła mnie delikatnie i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco kiedy w końcu na nią spojrzałam. — Musisz spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy.

— Moja perspektywa mi wystarczy, dziękuję — fuknęłam.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, jak ja to widzę? — zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała. — Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Rozwiążemy tę zagadkę. Być może nie dziś i pewnie też nie jutro, ale damy sobie radę.

— Żartujesz, An? Prędzej skończę martwa. Voldemort z jakiegoś powodu chce mnie w swoich szeregach. I z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy też mówią, że jemu się nie odmawia. Jeśli mam być szczera, to równie dobrze mogę zacząć kopać sobie grób.

— Dumbledore nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić, Lily...

— Dumbledore nie jest Bogiem, An! Z jakiegoś powodu tracimy każdego dnia kolejnego członka Zakonu, kolejną bliską nam osobę! Po tym, co się dziś stało... Jak mogę być pewna, że dożyję kolejnego dnia? — zapytałam zrezygnowana; wiedziałam, że żadna z nas nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Dziewczyna pokręciła bezradnie głową i jej długie, karmelowo-brązowe włosy zafalowały delikatnie wokół twarzy.

— Nie możesz mieć pewności. Ale wątpię, byś należała do rodzaju osób, które się poddają. Jeśli chcesz, możemy nic nie robić, możemy znaleźć ci bezpieczne schronienie, a kiedy wróci James będziesz bezpieczna. On nie da cię tknąć. Możemy też iść się teraz przespać, a rano wymyślić jakiś sensowny plan. Ta decyzja należy do ciebie, Lily. Ja będę cię wspierać, nieważne, co postanowisz.

— Jeśli wybiorę tę pierwszą opcję — zawahałam się przez moment, jednak szybko kontynuowałam: — to będzie tchórzostwo, prawda?

Crage znów przez moment się zastanowiła, lecz po chwili coś błysnęło w jej oczach i już wiedziałam, że jest pewna swojej odpowiedzi.

— Tylko jeśli za tchórzostwo uznajesz ludzką chęć życia w szczęściu i bezpieczeństwie. Wtedy możesz spokojnie określić nas wszystkich mianem tchórzy.

— Ale ucieczka od problemów... To nigdy nie działa. — Westchnęłam i spojrzałam tępo w krzesło stojące nieopodal. — Powinnam walczyć o to, co mi odebrano...

— Jeśli tak czujesz, to zdecydowanie powinnaś — rzekła dziewczyna i po chwili przyglądania mi się pociągnęła mnie do delikatnego uścisku. — Wiesz, właściwie mogłabym ci powiedzieć, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży, nawet jeśli ona wciąż będzie żyła, ale życie nauczyło mnie, że nawet najgorsza prawda jest lepsza od kłamstwa. Póki to... to coś wciąż będzie żywe, Lily, wierz mi, to nie da ci ułożyć sobie życia na nowo.

— Tego właśnie się boję — wyszeptałam i wtuliłam się w nią mocniej, chłonąc delikatny, kwiatowy zapach jej włosów.

Minęło kilka długich chwil, nim oderwałyśmy się od siebie.

— Lepiej — zapytała cicho Anabell.

Pokiwałam głową i spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy.

— Masz rację — powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się gorzko. — Nie jestem z tych, którzy się poddają.

— Chodź, pościelę ci łóżko, w szafce powinnam mieć eliksir nasenny. Rano postanowimy coś więcej.

— Będziemy musiały iść na Pokątną — stwierdziłam, ruszając za dziewczyną do pokoju gościnnego. — Potrzebne nam... to znaczy: potrzebne mi będą książki o wampirach, w szkole przerabialiśmy ten temat tylko powierzchownie.

— Nie tobie, Lily, tylko nam. Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci tak ryzykować samej? — powiedziała zatrzymując się i ujmując mocno moją dłoń. — Jesteśmy w tym razem; zawsze byłyśmy. Ty, Alicja, ja i Dorcas. Dor już nie ma, a Alicja nie jest w stanie nam pomóc, ale póki trzymam się na nogach, zawsze ci pomogę. Osoba, która rani moich przyjaciół, rani też mnie. Lily, jesteś jedną z niewielu, którzy mi pozostali. Tata zmarł kilka lat temu, mamie też nie zostało wiele czasu. Nie mogę stracić też ciebie — powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie z tak ogromnym smutkiem w oczach, że coś ścisnęło mnie boleśnie w gardle.

— Nie stracisz, obiecuję — powiedziałam i również ścisnęłam mocno jej rękę. — Jestem Lily Evans, no nie? Szczęście i wychodzenie cało z tych wszystkich kłopotów to moja specjalność.

— Taką właśnie cię uwielbiam. — Anabell zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, lecz miałam wrażenie, że w jej oczach błyszczą łzy. Złożyłam sama sobie obietnicę, że nigdy nie pozwolę im popłynąć.

* * *

Ranek nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i zaowocował w ponury humor. Obudziło mnie czerwcowe słońce, które wlewało się kaskadami przez okno. Budzik wskazywał czternastą. Zaklęłam pod nosem – dłużej nie mogłam spać.

— Musimy pogadać z Dumbledore'em. Chciałabym zabrać z domu swoje rzeczy i naprawić szkody, zanim moja mugolska najemna zorientuje się, że jej dom jest w stanie nienadającym się do użytku — powiedziałam, wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie Anabell przygotowywała naleśniki.

Dziewczyna o wiele bardziej nadawała się do kuchni ode mnie i zdążyłam się już o tym przekonać, więc po prostu zajęłam miejsce przy stole i nie mieszałam się do jej pracy.

— Myślisz, że to bezpieczne?

— Myślę, że to skrajnie niebezpieczne, dlatego muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Mogę pożyczyć jakieś ubranie? To z wczoraj aż śmierdzi ognistą whisky.

— Jasne, weź coś z mojego pokoju. Jeśli chcesz, to weź też prysznic, ręczniki są w dużej, czarnej szafie. Ach, uprzedzam, że moje ubrania mogą nie wyglądać na tobie najlepiej. Jesteś strasznie chuda, wiesz o tym, prawda?

— Wiem, wiem — odburknęłam i posłałam jej zirytowane spojrzenie. — Wszyscy wciąż mi to powtarzacie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się bezradnie i wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wróciła do pieczenia naleśników. Stwierdziłam, że w tej kwestii nic już nie zdziałam, więc opuściłam kuchnię i postanowiłam zrealizować mój pomysł odnoszący się do przebrania ciuchów. Zresztą, prysznic na rozbudzenie też nie był głupi.

Niecałą godzinę później weszłam do kuchni już ubrana i umyta. Włosy wciąż miałam wilgotne, ale mimo że mogłabym wysuszyć je jednym prostym zaklęciem, postanowiłam tego nie robić. Przerzuciłam je więc przez ramię i usiadłam przy stole, wcześniej nakładając sobie na talerz naleśniki. Anabell właśnie kończyła myć naczynia i chwilę później usiadła naprzeciw mnie.

— Więc jakie mamy plany na dziś?

— Nie jestem pewna. Dobrze byłoby załatwić rozmowę z Dumbledore'em i zajrzeć na Pokątną. Chociaż mogłybyśmy odwiedzić też bibliotekę w Hogwarcie. W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych powinny być jakieś lektury uzupełniające o wampirach, a Dumbledore nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko.

— Chcesz powiedzieć mu o Anastazji? — zapytała dziewczyna, przyglądając mi się przy tym uważnie.

— Nie jestem pewna — odparłam powoli. — Dumbledore to wielki czarodziej i jego pomoc byłaby nieoceniona, ale coś mi mówi, że powinnam to załatwić sama.

— To twoja decyzja — odparła Anabell i wzruszyła ramionami. — Myślę jednak, że pomoc by nam się przydała. Może Remus? Znał ją, kiedy chodziła do Hogwartu i kilka razy mi o niej wspominał. Zresztą, znasz bardziej błyskotliwą osobę od niego?

Westchnęłam i odchyliłam się do tyłu na nogach krzesła.

— Tak, pomoc Remusa mogłaby nam się przydać, ale... Ale boję się go w to wciągać. Widziałaś, co niemal się wczoraj stało. To zbyt niebezpieczne, bym mieszała w to moich przyjaciół, An.

— Remus jest w Zakonie — odparła Anabell i odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk za ucho. — Wie, czym jest ryzyko i potrafi podejmować swoje decyzje. I, Lily, on jest twoim przyjacielem. Chciałby, żebyś zwróciła się do niego w razie potrzeby. A nie oszukujmy się, jesteś w potrzebie.

Potrząsnęłam lekko głową.

— Ja... Ja po prostu już nie wiem, co robić. Wszystko mi się miesza, czasem zwyczajnie traci sens. Wiem, że musimy walczyć, jeśli chcemy wygrać tę wojnę, ale każdego dnia ktoś ginie i każdego dnia boję się, że kolejną na liście martwych będzie bliska mi osoba. I teraz, kiedy James i Syriusz tak nagle przepadli... Nie chcę wciągać kolejnej osoby, którą kocham w niebezpieczeństwo. Po prostu nie chcę.

Całkowicie porzuciłam już jedzenie – zamiast konsumować posiłek patrzyłam w niebieskie oczy mojej przyjaciółki i próbowałam jej wytłumaczyć swoje uczucia, których sama nie potrafiłam do końca zrozumieć.

— Remus to duży chłopiec, Lily. A tym razem nikt nie zginie, nie w taki sposób, rozumiesz mnie? — zapytała, lecz nie czekała na odpowiedź. — Poza tym każdego dnia ktoś ginie. Przez chorobę, Śmierciożerców, samobójstwo, wypadek. Śmierć to coś nieuniknionego i wszyscy w Zakonie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Wiemy, że są sprawy, dla których warto oddać życie. Ty też to wiesz, Lily. Inaczej nie walczyłabyś, prawda? Teraz posłuchaj: skończysz śniadanie i odwiedzisz Hogwart. Opowiedz wszystko dyrektorowi, a przynajmniej opowiedz mu to, co najważniejsze i idź do biblioteki. Ja w tym czasie skontaktuję się z Remusem i Edgarem. Może uda mi się wciągnąć w to jeszcze Hestię. Myślę, że ta trójka jest najbardziej godna zaufania. Wyjaśnię im całą sytuację i spotkamy się w Trzech Miotłach o osiemnastej. Wszystko jasne?

Skinęłam powoli głową i An uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

— Nie rób takiej miny, Lily — rzekła po chwili — wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Razem na pewno damy sobie radę.

— Anabell?

— Hmm?

— Dziękuję... za wszystko.

* * *

Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em zabrała mi ponad pół godziny, a kiedy wyszłam z jego gabinetu byłam więcej niż pewna, że mężczyzna wiedział, iż kłamię. Ale dyrektor miał to do siebie, że nigdy na nikogo nie naciskał – tak było również tym razem.

W bibliotece znajdowało się jedynie kilku pilniejszych uczniów, którzy w całkowitym milczeniu wertowali grube księgi; jedynie nieliczni wymieniali szeptem jakieś uwagi. Przez myśl przebiegło mi, iż pomieszczenie powinno wydawać mi się znajome, w końcu w ciągu siedmiu lat nauki z pewnością bywałam w nim więcej niż raz, jednak w mojej pamięci nic nie zaskoczyło. Byłam pewna, że widzę miejsce pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie rozglądałam się zbyt długo, w końcu odwiedziłam bibliotekę z konkretnym celem. Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych był ciemnym, wąskich i długim pomieszczeniem, w którym śmierdziało kurzem i zgnilizną. Miałam szczęście, że bibliotekarki nie było w pobliżu, bo tłumaczenie jej, iż posiadam zgodę dyrektora na tę wizytę byłoby czasochłonne i kłopotliwe, a akurat na czasie bardzo mi zależało.

Znalezienie odpowiedniej książki, z jakiej dowiedziałabym się czegoś więcej, niż steku bzdur wcale nie było takie łatwe, zwłaszcza, że nie wszystkie książki chciały ze mną współpracować – nie wnikajmy w kwestię tego, że musiałam gonić kilka z nich przez cały Dział Zakazany. To po prostu zbyt kompromitujące, by o tym mówić. Ostatecznie po niemal dwóch godzinach w ciasnym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu znalazłam coś, co wyglądało na rozwiązanie moich problemów. Wepchnęłam ciężką księgę o tytule „Wielki spis stworzeń mroku" do torby i rzuciłam okiem na zegarek. Do spotkania miałam jeszcze sporo czasu, więc postanowiłam iść do Hogsmeade jak najbardziej okrężną drogą, ciesząc się przy tym letnim słońcem.

Mimo iż do wieczora zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, to niebo zaczęły przysłaniać chmury, jakby zaraz miał lunąć deszcz. Znikąd zerwał się silny wiatr i swoją wycieczkę musiałam przełożyć na inny raz. Idąc przez szkolne błonia przyspieszyłam kroku i kilkanaście minut później byłam już w Trzech Miotłach. Dotarłam tam w samą porę, bo zaraz po tym, jak zamknęły się za mną drzwi usłyszałam głośny huk piorunu i z nieba lunął siarczysty deszcz.

Zajęłam miejsce przy stoliku najbardziej oddalonym od innych ludzi, zamówiłam kawę i pogrążyłam się w lekturze.

— Banshee, Czerwone Kapturki — mruczałam cicho pod nosem, wertując książkę — Druzgotki, Wilkołaki, Wampiry!

Ilustracja zamieszczona pod zamaszystym podpisem _„Dzieci Nocy – Wampiry"_ przedstawiała piękną kobietę o krwisto-czerwonych ustach, zielonych, matowych oczach i skórze tak białej, że konkurować mogłaby jedynie ze śniegiem.

 _Wampiry to jedne z najbardziej niegodziwych mrocznych stworzeń. Ich okrucieństwo znacznie przewyższa szał mordu wilkołaków czy też upiorne zawodzenie banshee – jest ono w pełni świadome, a czyjeś cierpienie dodaje im siły. Oczywistym jest fakt, iż stworzenia te spotkać można jedynie nocą lub w miejscach, gdzie nie dochodzi światło słoneczne (pomieszczenia bez okien, gęste lasy, kopalnie itp.). Cechuje je blada skóra, matowe, głębokie (niemal hipnotyzujące) spojrzenie, długie, ostre zęby i czerwone usta. Często żyją one w sporych grupach, lecz zdarza się sporo wyjątków od tej reguły._

 _Ze stworzeń mroku to właśnie wampiry zostały najhojniej obdarowane upiornymi talentami. Do pewnego stopnia potrafią kontrolować emocje i uczucia zwykłych ludzi (nie działa to na inne stworzenia mroku), posiadają zdolność hipnozy, czasem udaje im się wpływać na pogodę. Poruszają się bezszelestnie, ich organizm nie wykazuje żadnych oznak życia (brak pulsu, bicia serca, niska temperatura ciała itp.). Z wiekiem wszystkie wampiry robią się bardziej biegłe w swoich umiejętnościach. Jednak ich największą zaletą jest nieśmiertelność – posiadają ją jako jedyne ze stworzeń mroku. Dla wampirów są zgubne jedynie dwie rzeczy: promienie słońca i drewniany kołek, wbity w miejsce niebijącego serca. Zaklęcia czarodziejów nie są w stanie wyrządzić im fizycznej krzywdy przez ich niesamowitą zdolność samoregeneracji. Choć wydaje się to niemożliwym, wampiry posiadają zdolność do głębszych uczuć, a ich lojalność jest wręcz niesamowita._

 _Wampiry są również jednymi z nielicznych mrocznych stworzeń, które potrafią się rozmnażać z ludźmi. Narodzone z takiego związku dziecko może być człowiekiem, wampirem lub mieszanką obu gatunków – wszystko staje się jasne w dniu piętnastych urodzin dziecka, kiedy to objawia się jego prawdziwa natura. Wampiry żywią się krwią, lecz nie jest im ona niezbędna do przeżycia – za to polowanie na ludzi sprawia im prawdziwą radość..._

Zatrzasnęłam książkę i przejechałam dłonią po włosach – robiłam to dość często, kiedy się czymś stresowałam. Z książki dowiedziałam się aż nazbyt wiele. Nie miałam już żadnych wątpliwości; dziewczyna, którą spotkałam, która usunęła mi pamięć, która podobno była moją przyjaciółką była stworzeniem nocy. Nie żebym miała jakieś uprzedzenia – w końcu Remus też jest uznawany za „mroczne stworzenie", ale ostatecznie Lupin nie służy Voldemortowi...

— Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha, ślicznotko — wyszeptał mi do ucha znajomy głos, a dosłownie sekundę później moje włosy zostały porządnie poczochrane.

— Zabiję cię, Edgar — syknęłam w kierunku chłopaka, który śmiejąc się zajął miejsce obok mnie.

— Obawiam się, Lily — rzekła Hestia, z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy zajmując miejsce przy stoliku — że nie będę mogła ci na to pozwolić. Co by zrobił Zakon bez tego wariata?

— Chciałaś powiedzieć: co ja bym zrobiła bez tego wariata — wtrącił Lupin i od razu musiał się schylić, żeby uniknąć ciosu dziewczyny.

— No tak — zaczęła An i potarła lekko ręce — więc chyba jesteśmy w komplecie. Chcieliśmy wciągnąć w to jeszcze Petera, ale on załatwia coś dla Zakonu w Niemczech i wróci dopiero za kilka dni.

— Wciąż jestem zdania, że im nas mniej, tym lepiej — burknęłam pod nosem.

— Okej, skoro zrzędzenie rudzielca mamy za sobą, to możemy przejść do rzeczy — stwierdził Edgar i posłał mi łobuzerski uśmiech.

Wywróciłam oczami i wysunęłam książkę na środek stołu, tak by wszyscy mogli ją widzieć.

— To najlepsze, co udało mi się znaleźć w bibliotece Hogwartu.

— Więc czego się dowiedziałaś — zapytał Lupin, zaklęciem osuszając swoją mokrą od deszczu koszulę.

— Właściwie ta książka jedynie potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia. Anastazja Davies żyje, o ile można to tak nazwać.

— Więc jednak jest wampirem? — upewniła się Anabell i odłożyła na bok menu, w którym szukała czegoś do zamówienia.

Skinęłam powoli głową.

— Na to wygląda. Ale albo któreś z jej rodziców również było wampirem, albo ktoś ją ugryzł.

— To ma jakieś znaczenie? — Hestia posłała mi zdziwione spojrzenie.

— Nie, ale ta wiedza raczej pomogłaby nam zrozumieć sytuację.

— Edgar ma coś, co może nam pomóc — wtrąciła nagle An. — Edgar?

Chłopak ściągnął z oparcia krzesła nieduży plecak i wyjął z niego książkę, nieco większą, niż ta, której do tej pory korzystałam.

— To należało do mojego ojca. Genealogia Rodzin Czystej Krwi. Jeśli Davies była czystej krwi, to znajdziemy tutaj jej drzewo genealogiczne.

— A jaką mamy pewność...? — zaczęłam, jednak chłopak mi przerwał.

— Zaraz się przekonamy. A jeśli nie była czystej krwi, to pozostaje nam włamać się do akt szkolnych.

Chłopak otworzył książkę i zaczął powoli jeździć palcem po spisie treści.

— Bingo! — zawołał nagle. — Jest: Davies!

Otworzył książkę na odpowiedniej stronie i odwrócił ją w moją stronę. Rodzina Davies musiała być naprawdę stara, a jej korzenie zapewne sięgały aż średniowiecza. Przy samym końcu strony znajdowały się dwa imiona.

— Anastazja i Katherine. Więc faktycznie ma siostrę. Ktoś może wie, gdzie ją znaleźć?

— Nie, ale mogę wiedzieć — rzekł Edgar. — Opłaca się mieć wpływową siostrzyczkę.

— Amelia da radę to zrobić? — zapytał Remus.

— Jeśli odpowiednio długo będę ją prosił? Oczywiście, że da. Przecież nie odmówi swojemu ukochanemu bratu. — Wyszczerzył do nas zęby.

— A co z jej matką? — wtrąciła Hestia, spoglądając mi przez ramię. — Jane Davies.

— Czy ona nie pracuje w dziale Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami? — zapytał Remus i zmarszczył lekko brwi; robił to zawsze, kiedy się na czymś skupiał. — Wydaje mi się, że kojarzę to nazwisko.

— No nic — stwierdziła Hestia. — Chcecie coś zamówić? Idę kupić kawę.

— Ja poproszę gorącą czekoladę. — Lupin wcisnął dziewczynie w dłoń monetę i puścił mi oczko; uśmiechnęłam się lekko. — Nie wiem, czy rozmowa z ich matką to dobry pomysł. Chodziły plotki, że znęcała się nad córkami.

— Ale kto może znać ją lepiej, niż własna matka?

— W porządku — westchnął blondyn. — Zajmę się tym; może uda mi się załatwić z nią spotkanie.

— Ja jednak zająłbym się jej motywami — stwierdził nagle Edgar.

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi i posłałam mu niepewne spojrzenie.

— Motywy, dla których działa z Voldemortem?

— Dokładnie. Przecież wampiry odmówiły udziału w naszej wojnie. A nie zapominajmy, że to Śmierciożercy są odpowiedzialni za śmierć jej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

— Prawie już zapomniałem o Isabell — stwierdził Remus z jakąś dziwną nutą nostalgii w głosie. — To była świetna dziewczyna; taka pełna dobra i empatii. Anastazja też taka była, nie rozumiem, jak mogła stać tym, czym mówisz.

— Może to nie była jej wina? — zasugerowałam. — W tej książce piszą, że wampiry cechuje okrucieństwo.

— O wilkołakach piszą to samo, Lily — stwierdził z ostrą nutą. — Nie jestem święty, ale nie sądzę również, bym był wyjątkowo okrutny.

— Ale jak inaczej wytłumaczysz to, co robi ta dziewczyna? Remus! Ona pozbawiła mnie pamięci, to przez nią straciłam dziecko!

Na moment przy stoliku zapadła cisza. Edgar starał się nie patrzeć ani na mnie, ani na Remus, a z kolei Anabell otwarcie przyglądała mi się zszokowanym wzrokiem.

— Dziecko? — zapytała powoli. — Lily, o jakim dziecku ty mówisz?

Westchnęłam cicho i wbiłam spojrzenie w podłogę.

— Nie jestem pewna.

— Pewna czego?

— Wydaje mi się, że przed tym wszystkim mogłam być w ciąży.

— Nie, niemożliwe. Wiedziałabym o tym.

— Nie wiedziałaś, An — wtrącił Remus. — Ona ma rację, była w ciąży. Wiedziały o tym tylko trzy osoby: Lily, ja, a później też James. Pamiętasz misję, na której Alicja poroniła? Ktoś wbił wtedy Lily nóż w brzuch.

— To wspomnienie wróciło do mnie jakiś czas temu — przyznałam. — Byłam pewna, że znam skądś te oczy, które wtedy widziałam. Teraz jestem już pewna, że to były oczy Anastazji.

— Ale... Ale dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! — zawołała ze złością.

— Nie wiem — wyszeptałam. — Naprawdę nie wiem, Anabell.

Dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz naszą rozmowę przerwało kilka głośnych huków. Zbyt dobrze znaliśmy czarodziejski świat, by nabrać się, że są to odgłosy burzy. Żadne z nas nie miało wątpliwości, że właśnie taki dźwięk towarzyszy aportacji. Hestia, która właśnie wracała ze swoją kawą oraz czekoladą dla Remusa upuściła oba zamówienia na ziemię.

— Śmierciożercy! — zawołała i to wystarczyło, by ludziom siedzącym w kawiarni przerwać spokojne spędzanie czasu.

Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, a wokół zapanował chaos. Ludzie rzucili się do wyjścia, niektórzy próbowali teleportacji, jednak szybko okazało się, że Śmierciożercy założyli bariery anty-deportacyjne na obszar wioski.

— To pułapka — stwierdził Edgar, chwytając Hestię za rękę i ciągnąc ją do kąta, w jakim się schowaliśmy.

Każde z nas miało w dłoni różdżkę i każde było gotowe do walki, choć nie sądzę, byśmy byli do tego choć w najmniejszym stopniu chętni.

— Trzeba się skontaktować z Dumbledore'em — stwierdziłam. — Bez reszty Zakonu nie mamy szans, potrzebujemy wsparcia. Musimy chronić dzieci i osoby, które nie wiedzą, jak walczyć.

— Lily, tutaj nikt nie wie, jak walczyć. Widziałaś, kto siedział w tej kawiarni? Dzieciaki, które dopiero skończyły szkołę.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i spróbowałam uspokoić szybko bijące serce.

— To nie jest pierwsza taka misja, damy radę.

— Ostatnia bitwa w Hogsmeade zakończyła się śmiercią tylu osób. Wtedy umarła Dorcas...

— An, to nie jest dobry moment na wspomnienia. Remus, wyślij Patronusa do Dumbledore'a. Edgar, zrób to samo do twojej siostry, niech zawiadomi aurorów. Reszta za mną!

— Hestia! — zawołał Edgar, łapiąc dziewczynę za nadgarstek. — Bądź... bądź ostrożna.

* * *

Ta bitwa była zdecydowanie inna, niż wszystkie, w których do tej pory brałam udział. Była bardziej krwawa, bardziej brutalna. Już nie chodziło, by zranić drugą osobę – chodziło o to, by zabić i chyba wszyscy byli tego świadomi. Dzieci i starsze osoby skryły się w blokach, lecz podświadomie wiedziałam, że nie jest to dobre posunięcie; zaklęcia latały dookoła i co chwilę trafiały w owe bloki, więc kwestią czasu było ich zawalenie się. Nie było nas wielu, ale, na całe szczęście, Śmierciożercy nie mieli specjalnie dużej przewagi. Udało mi się właśnie rozbroić mojego przeciwnika, kiedy silne zaklęcie odpychające powaliło mnie na ziemię. Byłam pewna, że przy upadku złamałam sobie żebro, lecz nie miałam czasu, by zwijać się z bólu. Zacisnęłam mocniej dłoń na różdżce i z trudem dźwignęłam się na nogi, a kiedy spojrzałam w oczy osoby, która rzuciła zaklęcie, nagle znów zachciało mi się wymiotować.

Jej czarne, długie włosy były całkowicie przemoczone od deszczu, a ostre kły wyszczerzone w moją stronę. Na pomoc słońca nie miałam co liczyć – wieczór był zbyt blisko, a chmury zbyt gęsto zaścielały niebo. Jej oczy zabłysły złowrogo i odruchowo zrobiłam krok w tył.

— Masz ostatnią szansę — syknęła cicho, lecz w moich uszach jej głos zabrzmiał z głośnością wystrzału armaty — możesz się do nas przyłączyć lub zginąć.

Pokręciłam głową i zacisnęłam dłoń na różdżce tak mocno, że to aż bolało.

— Dlaczego to robisz? Anastazjo, nie pamiętasz już, co spotkało twoją przyjaciółkę? Zginęła z ręki Śmierciożerców! Więc czemu działasz z nimi?

Miałam nadzieję, że próba obudzenia w niej sumienia może przedłużyć mi nieco życie – nie miałam złudzeń co do faktu, iż w starciu z wampirem nie miałam najmniejszych szans.

— Była zbyt głupia, by dołączyć do zwycięskiej strony, musiała umrzeć!

— Więc tak postrzegasz Isabell? Dziewczynę, która podobno była ci siostrą?

— Co ty możesz wiedzieć — zakpiła, robiąc kilka kroków w moją stronę. — Nawet jej nie pamiętasz.

— Ja nie — przyznałam — ale znam osoby, które ją pamiętają, które miały ją za wspaniałą osobę. Zresztą nie tylko ją, Anastazjo. Co zrobiłaś z tą dziewczyną, jaką oni wszyscy mieli za przyjaciółkę?

— Tej dziewczyny już nie ma! — Posłała w moją stronę kolejne zaklęcie, jednak odbiłam je z łatwością.

— Zniknęła w dniu twoich piętnastych urodzin, prawda? Zastanawia mnie tylko jedna rzecz: po kim odziedziczyłaś swoje zdolności?

— Dlaczego miałabym ci to powiedzieć? — zapytała z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, znów robiąc kilka kroków do przodu.

— No nie wiem, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że najpewniej zaraz zginę, raczej ci to nie zaszkodzi. — Wzruszyłam ramionami, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiałam tak żałośnie, jak się czułam.

— Dowiedz się więc, że to mój przeklęty ojciec był tym, czym ja teraz jestem. I to właśnie przez niego nigdy nie byłam godna miłości własnej matki! Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy osoba, która powinna być dla ciebie największym wsparciem widzi w tobie jedynie przypomnienie niepowodzenia swojego życia.

— Przypominałaś jej swojego ojca. Więc plotki były prawdziwe: znęcała się nad wami.

— Nie nad nami, tylko nade mną. Katherine to zupełnie inna historia. Była dzieckiem z innego związku. To ja przez cały ten czas przypominałam matce, kim był ojciec, co takiego przed nią ukrył. Bała się, że stanę tym samym, dlatego próbowała to ze mnie wyplenić. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. — Prychnęła pogardliwie pod koniec wypowiedzi.

— To... to okropne.

Na jej twarz powrócił ten przerażający uśmiech.

— Zadbałam o to, by to zrozumiała. Myślę, że niebawem wyciągną jej ciało z Tamizy.

— Z-zabiłaś ją? — wyszeptałam, zakrywając usta dłonią. — Zresztą to nieważne! Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?!

— Od ciebie, Lily? Niczego. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale ceniłam naszą przyjaźń. Po prostu jesteś kolejną, która wybrała złą stronę. Mój pan chce cię w swoich szeregach lub martwą – nie robi mu to wielkiej różnicy. Za to tobie owszem. Możesz żyć, możesz odzyskać pamięć. Czy nie tego chciałaś?

— Chciałam. Chciałam, ale nie takim kosztem.

— Więc nie mogę ci pomóc. Przykro mi.

Nawet nie zauważyłam zaklęcia, które ponownie powaliło mnie na ziemię. Jęknęłam z bólu, jednak coś szybko rozproszyło moją uwagę. Czarnowłosa postać, której kły zbliżały się w kierunku mojej szyi. Zaczęłam macać ręką na podłożu dookoła mnie i niemal jęknęłam z ulgą, kiedy zacisnęłam dłoń na różdżce. Niewerbalnie rzuciłam zaklęcie tnące i z całej siły wbiłam magiczny, drewniany patyk w miejsce niebijącego serca dziewczyny. Przez moment miałam wrażenie, że wszystko zamarło, a sekundę później przyspieszyło swój bieg. Ciało wampirzycy zamieniło się w popiół, a mnie zaatakował potworny ból głowy i potok wspomnień. Straciłam przytomność.


	71. Rozdział 71 - Pamiętaj o miłości

**Rozdział 71 — Pamiętaj o miłości**

Pamięć to taka zabawna sprawa – bo wystarczy zaledwie jedna osoba, by całe twoje życie legło w gruzach, byś straciła cenny czas życia, byś uczyła się wszystkiego od nowa. Gdy moje wspomnienia wróciły czas między ich utratą a śmiercią Anastazji Davies wydawał się jedynie bardzo długim snem. Ponowne zakochiwanie się w Jamesie, poznawanie swoich przyjaciół, miejsc, w których byłam już przecież tyle razy. To wszystko wciąż było ze mną, lecz inaczej, w bardziej odległy sposób.

Obudziłam się w domu Anabell, czując, że spałam bardzo, bardzo długo. Zbyt długo. Całe moje ciało był zdrętwiałe od bezczynności i miałam spore problemy z samym podniesieniem się na łokciach. A ból głowy, która zdawała się rozpadać na małe kawałeczki wcale nie sprawiał, że pałam olbrzymią miłością do życia. Wszystkie wydarzania ostatnich miesięcy atakowały mój umysł, sprawiając, że ponownie opadłam na poduszki. W umyśle miałam totalny chaos; wspomnienia mieszały mi się ze sobą, a głowa bolała tak mocno, że kilka niechcianych łez spłynęło mi po policzkach — potrafiłam modlić się tylko o jedno: eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Przymknęłam oczy i wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując jednocześnie uspokoić pędzące w szaleńczym tempie myśli. Nieco pomogło, bo miałam wrażenie, że ból jakby nieco zelżał, a ciśnienie, jakie jeszcze kilka sekund napierało na moją głowę zniknęło. Zaczęłam odzyskiwać zdolność logicznego myślenia i nagle dotarło do mnie, jak ogromne miałam szczęście. Właściwie szczęście jest tu chyba niedopowiedzeniem, lecz w tamtej chwili nie potrafiłam znaleźć odpowiedniejszego słowa. Powoli wstałam z łóżka i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Sądząc po intensywności słońca, którego promienie wdzierały się do pomieszczenia przez okno musiało być już południe. Byłam w stu procentach pewna, iż znajduję się z w pokoju gościnnym Anabell. Miałam na sobie czyste ubrania i po ranach, jakich nabawiłam się podczas ostatniej bitwy nie było śladu. W głowie zanotowałam sobie, by podziękować za to mojej przyjaciółce.

Niespiesznie, żeby nie narazić się zdrętwiałym mięśniom, przeszłam do kuchni. Crage już tam była. Siedziała z kubkiem parującej herbaty w dłoniach i z zamyśleniem wpatrywała się w widok za oknem. Na stole leżał jakiś list i dość szybko, nawet z odległości dobrych trzech metrów, byłam w stanie rozpoznać eleganckie pismo dyrektora. Mało kto używa aktualnie takiej kaligrafii, chyba, że są to właśnie osoby starsze.

Anabell w końcu musiała zdać sobie sprawę z mojej obecności, bo przeniosła na mnie spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Długo spałaś — stwierdziła, wskazując mi krzesło.

— Czuję właśnie. Mam wrażenie, jakby coś mnie przejechało, a potem wróciło, żeby mnie dobić.

Na moment zapadła między nami cisza, podczas której każda z nas zdawała się na moment pogrążyć we własnym świecie.

— Więc — odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna — wróciłaś?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej niepewnie.

— Na to wygląda — rzekłam i wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.

Anabell patrzyła na mnie przez moment, po czym wstała z krzesła i przyciągnęła mnie do długiego uścisku.

— Tęskniłam za tobą, wariatko. Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób, jasne?

— Tak jest, mamo.

Zaśmiała się cicho i na powrót zajęła swoje miejsce. Miałam wrażenie, że nie brakuje jej dużo, by się rozkleiła. Zresztą mi również. Zamiast jednak skupić się na moich rozchwianych uczuciach zwróciłam uwagę na list, który leżał na stole.

— Coś się stało? — zapytałam, wskazując na niego.

— Och, nie, Dumbledore napisał tylko, że Syriusz i James się z nim skontaktowali. Wylądowali w jakimś rejonie Szkocji, gdzie nie można używać czarów, więc musieli wracać mugolskim sposobem do miejsca, gdzie zasięg przestawał działać. No a Syriusz podczas walki nabawił się wyczerpania magicznego, więc James postanowił przebyć z nim resztę drogi bez użycia czarów, żeby bardziej nie ryzykować. Ich pociąg powinien być na miejscu za jakieś dwie godziny.

— Żartujesz? — wykrztusiłam. — I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?!

— No wiesz, ten list dopiero co przyszedł, więc…

— Och, nieważne! Możesz pożyczyć mi jakieś ciuchy? Biegnę na Kings Cross.

— Wariatka — stwierdziła po prostu.

— Miło mi, jestem Lily. — Zachichotałam i zaraz potem musiałam uniknąć ciosu.

— Lepiej się pospiesz, na Kings Cross jest stąd kawałek drogi.

— Zawsze mogę się tam aportować. — Wzruszyłam ramionami, jednak posłusznie ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia z kuchni.

— Przecież tego nie znosisz.

— Czego się nie robi dla miłości? — zażartowałam i udałam się w stronę łazienki.

Moje odbicie w lustrze nieco mnie przeraziło. Mimo długiego snu miałam podkrążone oczy, włosy były w większym nieładzie niż zwykle, a przez obojczyk biegła długa blizna, której zapewne Anabell nie udało się usunąć. Z cichym westchnięciem związałam włosy w niechlujnego kucyka i z lekkim zadowoleniem zarejestrowałam, że chociaż oczy zostały we mnie bez żadnej zmiany. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą, wyszczotkowałam dokładnie zęby i przeczesałam szczotką włosy. Pokręciłam z niezadowoleniem głową na swój wygląd, lecz postanowiłam nic już z nim nie robić. Podkrążone oczy i blada skóra to raczej zasługa stresu i nie mogłam nic na to poradzić.

Wróciłam więc do kuchni, wcześniej zahaczając o pokój Anabell i przebierając się. Dziewczyna znów majstrowała coś przy jedzeniu, a ja prawie zaśmiałam się na wspomnienie mojej przygody z gotowaniem.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak można to lubić — stwierdziłam, opierając się o futrynę.

— Co? Gotowanie?

Skinęłam głową, a ona zaśmiała się cicho.

— Wiesz, nie u każdego kończy się to katastrofą.

— Spadaj! — Wystawiłam jej język, na co znów się zaśmiała, tym razem nieco głośniej.

Nagle do głowy wpadła mi pewna myśl, absolutnie niezwiązana z niczym przyjemnym.

— Co z Remusem? I Hestią? I Edgarem? Nic im nie jest?

— Spokojnie, wszystko z nimi okej. Trochę poturbowali Hestię i jest w Świętym Mungu, ale Edgar nie odstępuje jej na krok, więc możesz być spokojna.

Westchnęłam pod nosem.

— Ta dwójka powinna być razem, wszyscy to widzą. Nie rozumiem, czemu tak to utrudniają.

— Powiedziała to Lily Nie Kocham Pottera Evans — prychnęła Crage.

Pokręciłam z uśmiechem głową.

— Tyle lat z Jamesem zmarnowaliśmy na bezsensowne darcie kotów… Ale to chyba było potrzebne, oboje musieliśmy dojrzeć.

— Wiesz, od samego początku przeczuwałam, że będzie razem — powiedziała z odległym spojrzeniem. — To było jak ta sprawa z Remusem, kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam zrozumiałam, że on musi być mój. A potem zobaczyłam jak krzyczysz na Jamesa i było tym coś uroczego. Widać było między wami ogromną chemię, choć pewnie gdybym wtedy ci to powiedziała udusiłabyś mnie gołymi rękami.

—Pewnie tak — potwierdziłam ze śmiechem. — Aż do końca piątego roku byłam gotowa zabić za każdą sugestię, że czuję do Jamesa coś więcej niż żądzę mordu.

— Oboje byliście komiczni w tych swoich niekończących się kłótniach. Wystarczyło jedno jego zdanie, żeby wyprowadzić cię z równowagi. Chyba nikt inny nie działał na ciebie w ten sposób. A teraz proszę, pędzisz po niego na dworzec, zachowujesz się nieco jak nadopiekuńcza matka, a on pewnie zabiłby dla ciebie.

Dziewczyna na moment zamilkła, lecz po chwili spojrzała na mnie dziwnie.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że byłaś w ciąży? — zapytała z nutą pretensji w głosie.

Westchnęłam cicho. Mogłam się spodziewać, że to pytanie padnie prędzej czy później.

— Nie potrafiłam. Jego utrata bolała wystarczająco mocno. To był ciężki czas, rozstałam się wtedy z Jamesem, Alicja… zresztą nie muszę ci mówić, w jakim była stanie. Nie potrafiłam o tym mówić.

— A jednak Remus wiedział.

— Remus jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi wydusić ze mnie wszystko. Gdybym nie powiedziała mu tego po dobroci pewnie wlałby we mnie veritaserum. I gdyby nie on, James pewnie wciąż nic by nie wiedział.

— Lily, proszę cię, pamiętaj, że nie musisz radzić sobie ze wszystkim sama. Po to masz przyjaciół.

Przez moment nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, lecz kiedy spojrzałam jej w oczy słowa przyszły same.

— Dziękuję, An — powiedziałam cicho i uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie.

Crage odwzajemniła uśmiech i wewnętrznie odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby dziewczyna trzymała do mnie urazę z tego powodu.

* * *

Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce dworzec był pełen ludzi. W kasie zapytałam, na jaki peron przyjedzie pociąg z Liverpoolu i udałam się w odpowiednie miejsce. Jakim cudem ta dwójka dostała się do Liverpoolu? Chyba nawet nie chcę tego wiedzieć, w każdym razie właśnie stamtąd jechał ich pociąg.

Co chwila spoglądałam niecierpliwie na zegarek i wzdychałam niczym męczennik. Miałam wrażenie, że każda minuta, każda sekunda postanowiła zrobić mi na złość i płynąć trzy razy wolniej. Czas dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie i zapewne wyglądałam dość dziwnie, stojąc na peronie siedemnastym bez żadnego bagażu, tupiąc ze znudzeniem nogą i cmokając ze złością. Chciałam już go zobaczyć, upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, uściskać i pocałować. Powiedzieć, że wróciłam i nigdy więcej go nie zostawię.

Moja cierpliwość (albo jej brak — jak kto woli) w końcu została nagrodzona i na peron wjechał pociąg, zatrzymując się leniwie. Z wagonów zaczęli wysiadać ludzie, a ja przeczesywałam wzrokiem tłum, szukając tej szczególnej osoby. Dostrzegłam go wtedy, kiedy zaczynałam powoli wątpić, że był w tym pociągu.

Jeśli mam być szczera to i on, i Syriusz wyglądali jak wielkie nieszczęście, ale pozwólcie, że skupię się na Jamesie, bo w tamtej chwili nie widziałam świata poza nim. Chyba kulał, a przynajmniej takie miałam wrażenie. Na jego twarzy znajdowało się kilka całkiem świeżych zadrapań, był nieogolony i miał wymiętą koszulę, w której brakowało kilku guzików. Przez myśl przeszło mi, że to cud, iż nie wystraszyli swoim wyglądem ludzi w pociągu.

Na początku chyba w ogóle mnie nie dostrzegł. Mówił coś do Syriusza ze znużoną miną, po czym przetarł dłonią twarz, jakby próbując pozbyć się zmęczenia. Dopiero po chwili rozejrzał się dookoła i wtedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Patrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ale i czymś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować. Uśmiech sam wkradł mi się na twarz; nie myślałam wiele, po prostu rzuciłam się biegiem w jego stronę. On zrobił to samo i choć wyraźnie krzywił się z bólu, kiedy przytuliłam go z całej siły aż promieniał.

— Nigdy, przenigdy więcej mi tego nie rób — wyszeptałam mu do ucha, kiedy wtulił twarz w moje włosy.

— Dostałem list od Anabell. Tak się cieszę, że do mnie wróciłaś — odparł równie cicho, przytulając mnie jeszcze mocniej.

Syriusz odchrząknął cicho i w końcu odsunęliśmy się od siebie; mogę się założyć, że miałam na twarzy rumieńce. Zrobiło mi się nieco głupio – Black wyglądał, jakby nie spał od dobrego miesiąca, a nie jadł dwa razy dłużej i zamiast od razu zabrać ich do domu ja obściskiwałam się z Jamesem na środku dworca.

Odchrząknęłam cicho i odgarnęłam za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów.

— Możemy wziąć taksówkę, mam przy sobie mugolskie pieniądze. Pytanie tylko, gdzie jedziemy? Sądzę, że moje mieszkanie powinno być już bezpieczne, ale nie jestem pewna, więc…

— Ruda, jedźmy gdziekolwiek, gdzie jest łóżko i lodówka — przerwał mój wywód Syriusz.

— No to chodźcie, złapiemy taksówkę.

— Ale super! — zawołał nagle James, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko. — Zawsze chciałem się przejechać tą mugolską blachą.

— To się nazywa sachód, głupku — pouczył go Black tonem znawcy, a ja musiałam powstrzymać parsknięcie. — Ale to nic w porównaniu z motorami — dodał z rozmarzeniem. — Kiedyś sobie taki sprawię. Ci mugole są genialni, no nie, Ruda?

— Tak — zgodziłam się z westchnięciem i z jakiegoś powodu przypomniała mi się Petunia. — Genialni.

* * *

Wszystko powoli wracało do normy. Wymówiłam umowę wynajmu domu i zgodziłam się na propozycję Jamesa, bym zamieszkała z nim. Wciąż pracowałam jako uzdrowicielka, jednak tym razem praca przynosiła mi dużo więcej satysfakcji i zdawała się być mniej męcząca niż ostatnio.

Zakon w ostatnim czasie radził sobie wyjątkowo dobrze, a ja razem z Edgarem postanowiłam uczcić moje odzyskanie pamięci wyjściem na drinka, co wywołało u Jamesa mały napad zazdrości – to było całkiem zabawne i z całą pewnością warte zobaczenia.

To był może tydzień po powrocie Jamesa. Noc była ciepła i bezwietrzna – niezawodny znak upalnego lata. Nie żebym narzekała, wiedziałam, że może słońce, ciepło – może to poprawi mój humor, pozwoli zapomnieć o okropieństwie ostatnich miesięcy.

Jamesa znalazłam w ogrodzie. Koło jego nóg leżała miotła, a włosy miał rozczochrane, więc nie miałam wątpliwości, że dopiero co zakończył swoją podniebną wycieczkę. Uśmiecham się czule i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, iż dawniej na taki widok skrzywiłabym się z niesmakiem. Lecz dziś nie ma już dawniej i kiedyś, jest jedynie teraz i po latach nieustannego cierpienia nauczyłam się tego.

Podeszłam do niego nieśpiesznie, zastanawiając się, czy jest świadomy mojej obecności. Przygryzam niepewnie wargę – czy powinnam mu przeszkadzać?

— Ładna noc, prawda? — zapytał nagle i odwrócił się w moją stronę z lekkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, której rysy nieodmiennie przywodziły mi na myśl dziecięcą niewinność.

To tylko złudzenie – wiem doskonale, że on potrafi zabijać, że podczas tej wojny będzie zmuszony prawdopodobnie zrobić to jeszcze nieraz.

— Tak, jest taka spokojna. — Westchnęłam cicho, siadając obok niego na, wciąż mokrej mokrej po wcześniejszym deszczu, trawie. — Szkoda, że tak nie jest zawsze. No wiesz, spokojnie. Zawsze są jakieś kłopoty, zawsze się kłócimy, coś próbuje nas rozdzielić i kończy się to cierpieniem. Tak jak ta sprawa z Anastazją.

Przytula mnie do siebie i ręką delikatnie głaszcze moje włosy. Ja z kolei rozkoszuję się jego zapachem, przymykając oczy z przyjemności.

— Już jej nie ma — mówi, wypowiadając tym samym na głos moje myśli. — Teraz jesteśmy tylko ty i ja.

— I możemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie? — zapytałam z lekkim uśmiechem, lecz oboje wiedzieliśmy, że jakaś powaga kryje się w tym, z pozoru nic nieznaczącym, pytaniu.

— Nie obiecuję, że długo, ale jak najszczęśliwiej. Tego możesz być pewna.

— Jestem — szepczę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, z których aż promienieje uczucie troski.

Całujemy się delikatnie i odsuwamy się od siebie dopiero, kiedy braknie nam tchu.

— Kocham cię, Lily, nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym cię stracił — stwierdził cicho, przytulając mnie do siebie zaborczo.

— Ja też cię kocham — wyszeptałam. — Proszę, nie myślmy dziś o poważnych spawach. Niech… niech ta noc będzie wyjątkowa, radosna. Ostatnio tak mało mamy powodów do szczęścia. Nie chcę znów płakać, nie dziś. Dziś bądźmy szczęśliwi, proszę.

Nasze usta znów się odnalazły i miałam wrażenie, że wszystko tej nocy, ruchy naszych języków, dłoni, bioder – że wszystko to było niepewne i delikatne, jak za pierwszym razem. Jakbyśmy na nowo odkrywali siebie. I może faktycznie tak było, bo na ciele Jamesa widniało wiele nowych blizn, których jeszcze nie widziałam, ran, o których nie miałam pojęcia. To właśnie upewniało mnie, jak wiele czasu straciliśmy. Lecz tej nocy żadne z nas o tym nie myślało. A może w ogóle nie myśleliśmy? Nie wiem. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć na pewno, to że gdy rano obudziłam się w ramionach Jamesa w końcu, pierwszy raz od dawna, byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa i czułam się spełniona jak nigdy wcześniej.


	72. Rozdział 72 - Czas zmian

**Rozdział 72 — Czas zmian**

To lato bez wątpienia należało do jedno z najgorętszych. Żar lał się z nieba, a uroki schładzające niewiele pomagały. Po deszczu natomiast ślad i słuch zaginął. Niemal wszystko zdawało się wrócić na swoje miejsce i pierwszy raz od dawna miałam szansę cieszyć się każdym kolejnym dniem. Śmierciożercy w ostatnim czasie znacząco przycichli i – choć wciąż martwiliśmy się, że planują coś większego – żadnemu z nas nie przeszło przez myśl narzekać. Dzięki ich obniżonej działalności mieliśmy więcej czasu dla siebie, a i szpital nie był już wiecznie przepełniony. Dlaczego więc mówię, że niemal wszystko zaczęło się układać? Otóż w tej utopii znajdował się jeden mały detal, któremu zdarzało się męczyć mnie podczas bezsennych nocy. Na imię było mu Marlena. Żałowałam tego, jak potraktowałam dziewczynę, w końcu przez długi czas była mi przyjaciółką, a w gorszym momencie nie wykazałam się należytym zaufaniem do jej osoby.

Próbowałam rozmawiać z dziewczyną, jednak ona stanowczo odmówiła utrzymywania ze mną dalszych kontaktów. Stwierdziła, pozwolę sobie zacytować, że „nie potrzebuje przyjaciółki, która jej nie ufa". Wcale jej się nie dziwię, na jej miejscu pewnie przyłożyłabym sobie za samą czelność proszenia o rozmowę. Ale z drugiej strony wszyscy wiemy, że najpierw robię, a dopiero potem myślę.

Myślę, że to była połowa lipca – a może jego końcówka – kiedy Alicja w pełni doszła do siebie. Cieszyło mnie to. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak mocno tęskniłam za jej uśmiechem i radosnym spojrzeniem.

Byłam pewna, że powoli wszystko zaczyna się w moim życiu układać. Miałam pracę, przyjaciół i ukochanego chłopaka, który każdego wieczoru witał mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy (a okazjonalnie kawałem, jaki dziwnym trafem, nigdy nie kończył się dla mnie dobrze).

Psuć zaczęło się dopiero pod koniec sierpnia, kiedy miałam za sobą najwspanialszy czas mojego życia. Właśnie wtedy spełniły się obawy Zakonu – doszło do wybuchu, który zabił około trzystu osób i zniszczył sporą część Londynu. A osoby, które jakimś cudem przeżyły ten armagedon zostały dobite przez Śmierciożerców, podczas ich ataku na tę część miasta. Ministerstwo miało ręce pełne roboty, by ukryć to wszystko przed mugolami. Do szpitala trafiły dziesiątki rannych, pamiętam dobrze, że dwudziesty dziewiąty sierpnia był jedną z najgorszych nocy w moim życiu.

Miałam akurat nocny dyżur i właśnie wyszłam z sali pani Patil, kiedy podbiegł do mnie blady jak ściana Benjamin Fenwick, mój przełożony, który działał również w Zakonie. Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie na jego bladą twarz, by wiedzieć, że stało się coś złego.

— Był atak — stwierdził po prostu, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. — Odesłałem kilka osób na miejsce, ale zaraz będą tu przywozić rannych, więc będziesz mi tu potrzebna. Musisz mnie tylko zapewnić, że masz mocne nerwy, Lily. Mówią, że to była prawdziwa masakra, a walki wciąż trwają. Jeśli masz zemdleć, to lepiej, żebyś od razu poszła do domu.

— Zostaję — oznajmiłam bez wahania. — Ale — przyciszyłam głos — czy Zakon jest na miejscu?

— Dostałem wiadomość od Jamesa, więc jeśli o to pytasz to tak, walczy.

Pokiwałam głową i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

— To duży chłopiec, poradzi sobie — zapewniłam samą siebie i Benjamin posłał mi słaby uśmiech.

— Znajdź Betty Jordan, będzie nam potrzebna. Jak tylko to zrobisz jedźcie na dół. Powinna mieć dyżur na szóstym piętrze.

Skinęłam głową i ruszyłam biegiem w kierunku schodów. Betty była jedną z najlepszych uzdrowicielek, więc jej pomoc z pewnością była nam niezbędna. Kilka minut później w szpitalu rozegrało się ogromne zamieszanie. Pracownicy, którzy mieli wolne musieli przybyć, żeby nam pomóc, sami nie dalibyśmy sobie rady. Przysięgam, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam tyle krwi. Była po prostu wszędzie i nagle zrozumiałam, czemu Benjamin – ten ostry i niecierpiący lenistwa przełożony – dał mi możliwość powrotu do domu. Natknęłam się na niego raz albo dwa tamtej nocy i jeśli jego twarz była upiornie blada, to wolałam nie myśleć, jak wyglądam ja sama.

Tamtej nocy moją pacjentką została mało – może ośmioletnia – dziewczynka.

Syriusz wepchnął mi ją w ramiona ze słowami „Jej rodzice nie żyją, zamij się nią, ja wracam tam pomóc.".

Dziewczynka płakała rozpaczliwie i kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że obcięto jej nogi za pomocą czarno-magicznej klątwy i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić miałam ochotę pójść w jej ślady. Gdyby straciła kończyny w jakikolwiek niemagiczny sposób lub gdyby zrobiło to zaklęcie tnące mogłabym z tym walczyć, ale na klątwę nie dało się nic poradzić. Mogłam jedynie zatamować krwawienie i delikatnie głaskać ją po włosach, kiedy wzywała mamę.

Wiedziałam, że nie mogę zostać przy małej, było mnóstwo ludzi, potrzebujących mojej pomocy i kiedy odchodziłam od dziecka, które nie chciało puścić mojej dłoni nienawidziłam samej siebie. Nagle z całą mocą uświadomiłam sobie, dlaczego ten czas nie jest odpowiedni na dziecko, którego tam pragnęłam. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby taka niewinna istota skończyła jak ta mała, przecież nie miałam żadnej gwarancji, że ja i James dożyjemy końca tej wojny.

Tamtej nocy przykryłam prześcieradłami więcej martwych ciał, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej czy później.

Była czwarta rano i – chociaż walki ustały, jak się dowiedziałam od Petera, któremu musiałam doprowadzić rozpruty brzuch do porządku – w szpitalu wciąż panował harmider. Ubranie miałam ubrudzone krwią i wymiocinami, a zaklęcia, które uparcie rzucałam nic nie dawały.

— Skontaktowaliśmy się ze szpitalem we Francji — powiedziała około godziny jedenastej Betty, kiedy stanęłyśmy niedaleko siebie przy łóżkach rannych ludzi. — Przyślą nam kilku uzdrowicieli do pomocy, więc wkrótce powinno się nieco uspokoić.

— Niech Merlin błogosławi Francję — rzekłam z cichym westchnięciem. — Mamy stanowczo za mało uzdrowicieli w Anglii jak na te czasy. Nie wiesz przypadkiem, kiedy zjawią się aurorzy? Całe czwarte piętro jest pełne mugoli, którym trzeba wyczyścić pamięć.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparła ze strapioną miną. — Aktualnie wiem jedynie, że nie żyje około trzydziestu aurorów, tylu przynajmniej zdążyłam naliczyć. Nie wiem w ogóle, czy przyjdą, może przyślą tutaj kogoś innego z Ministerstwa. Zresztą aurorom nieźle oberwało się podczas walki, więc połowa z nich teraz liże rany u nas.

— Byliśmy kompletnie nieprzygotowani na ten atak — stwierdziłam.

— A Śmierciożercy to wykorzystali — uzupełniła i wzruszyła ramionami z nietęgim wyrazem twarzy.

— Gotowe — zwróciłam się do mężczyzny, któremu naprawiałam złamaną ręką. — Przez najbliższych kilka godzin proszę nie nadwyrężać ręki, bo znów pan tu wyląduje.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i z zasępioną miną zwlókł się z łóżka.

— Pójdę na piąte piętro, tam mają za mało ludzi. Poradzisz sobie? — zapytałam lustrując pozostałą grupkę osób z lżejszymi obrażeniami.

— Tak, ci tutaj to już pikuś. Na piąte piętro przywożą tych gorzej rannych, więc faktycznie będzie lepiej jeśli tam pomożesz.

Posłałam jej zmęczony uśmiech i wyszłam na korytarz. Byłam w połowie schodów, kiedy ktoś aportował mi się bezpośrednio przed nosem. Zaklęłam cicho i pomogłam mężczyźnie złapać równowagę.

— Załapię się do pomocy uzdrowicielskiej? — zapytał, zwracając twarz w moją stronę.

Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze.

— James! Merlinie, co ci się stało z nogą?!

— Zaklęcie rozpruwające. — Skrzywił się. — Byłoby gorzej, gdyby nie Syriusz. Rzucił tarczę, ale zaklęcie się przez nią przebiło.

— Przypomnij mi, żebym mu podziękowała przy najbliższej okazji — rzekłam, pomagając mu usiąść na schodach.

— Po prostu wstawisz mu zęby, gdy tu przyjdzie. Kiedy się deportowałem kilku mu brakowało — stwierdził z głupim uśmiechem.

— Pajac — mruknęłam i rozcięłam mu różdżką nogawkę od spodni. — Masz szczęście, że osłabił zaklęcie, inaczej skończyłbyś bez nogi. Z tym mogę jeszcze coś zrobić, ale uprzedzam, że przez dobry tydzień nie będziesz mógł chodzić. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz się mnie słuchał, a znając życie nie będziesz, więc nieco się to przeciągnie.

— Och i tak mam szczęście, że trafiłem na najlepszą uzdrowicielkę w tym szpitalu — zażartował i zaraz się skrzywił, kiedy zaczęłam rzucać zaklęcia lecznicze.

— Jak źle jest? — zmieniłam temat. — To znaczy, po bitwie.

— Bardzo. — Porzucił swój beztroski wyraz twarzy i spojrzał na mnie z troską. — Ilu martwych do was przywieziono?

— Przestałam liczyć — powiedziałam cicho. — A Syriusz? Remus? Peter? Edgar?

— Syriuszowi nic poważnego nie jest oprócz kilku wybitych zębów i uszkodzenia jego pięknej buźki. Petera odesłałem do ciebie, potem go nie widziałem. Edgara widziałem z Hestią i Alicją, zajmowali się Śmierciożercami, których złapaliśmy. Remusa nigdzie nie widziałem, nawet nie wiem, czy tam był. Spróbuję się z nim skontaktować, kiedy wrócę do domu.

— Zrobione — stwierdziłam, odsuwając się. — A teraz jazda do domu. W apteczce pod moim łóżkiem jest eliksir regenerujący i uzupełniający krew. Wypij je i postaraj się nie nadwyrężać tej nogi. Nawet nie chcę słyszeć, że latałeś na miotle, jasne?

— Jak słońce. Tylko, Lily?

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, podrygując niecierpliwie w miejscu. Była jeszcze cała masa ludzi potrzebujących pomocy i aż zbyt mocno zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę.

— Wróć do domu jak tylko będziesz mogła, w porządku? Nie przydasz się tutaj, jeśli tylko szczęście będzie trzymało cię na nogach.

— Wrócę kiedy tylko będę mogła. Nie uśmiecha mi się tu zostawać Merlin wie, jak długo, ale oni potrzebują pomocy, James i nawet gdybym nie była uzdrowicielką miałabym obowiązek im jej udzielić, choćby jako człowiek. Inaczej nie wytrzymałabym sama ze sobą.

— Wiem — powiedział, przy pomocy poręczy stając na nogach. — Po prostu… zrób to co musisz i wróć do mnie. — Pogłaskał mnie delikatnie po policzku i mimowolnie przymknęłam oczy, czując się równocześnie jak bohaterka jakiegoś taniego romansidła.

— Zawsze wracam — stwierdziłam, pogłębiając tym samym tandetę tej sytuacji.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie tak, jak lubiłam najbardziej i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zapach swoich perfum. Westchnęłam cicho pod nosem, po czym ruszyłam na piąte piętro. Byłam pewna, że kiedy wrócę do domu nie wstanę z łóżka przez naprawdę długi czas…

* * *

Około godziny czternastej zjawiła się obiecana pomoc z Francji i myślę, że stało się to w samą porę, bo kwestią czasu było, by przemęczeni uzdrowiciele zaczęli popełniać błędy przy najprostszych czynnościach. Ze wsparciem szło nam o wiele sprawniej i choć połowa osób miała zabawić w Mungu na dłużej, to miało się wrażenie, iż chaos ostatnich godzin nieco przycichł.

Wyszłam ze szpitala w okolicach godziny dziewiętnastej i faktycznie miałam wrażenie, że tylko i wyłącznie szczęście trzyma mnie jeszcze na nogach. Przekroczyłam próg Potter Manor, zrzucając z ramienia torbę z kilkoma eliksirami dla siebie i Jamesa (nie miałam wątpliwości, że po widoku z ostatniej nocy nie zasnę bez małej pomocy), lecz nie zdążyłam zrobić nic więcej, gdyż czyjeś silne ramiona objęły mnie od tyłu.

— Czy ja nie wyrażam się jasno? — zapytałam na tyle karcącym głosem, na jaki tylko było mnie stać, gdy chłopak całował moją szyję. — Miałeś grzecznie leżeć w łóżku.

— I leżałem — stwierdził, kiedy odwróciłam się w jego stronę. — Ale, jak przystało na dżentelmena, musiałem dotrzymać towarzystwa twojej przyjaciółce. Anabell przyszła, czeka na ciebie w salonie.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie jej, ale nie mnie o tym mówić. Idź do niej.

— Taki mam zamiar, a ty wynocha do łóżka. Jeśli nadwyrężysz teraz mięśnie to będzie cud, jeśli nie będą musieli amputować ci nogi. Dostałeś zaklęciem rozpruwającym, ośle! Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu!

Chłopak mrucząc coś pod nosem powlókł się w stronę schodów i z nietęgą miną zaczął wspinać się na piętro. Pokręciłam za nim głową, po czym poprawiłam włosy i skierowałam się w kierunku salonu. Anabell siedziała na kanapie, w dłoniach trzymając kubek z parującą herbatą.

— To chyba nieco zbyt późna pora na przyjacielską wizytę — stwierdziłam na wstępie. — Co się stało?

Przysiadłam na podłodze naprzeciw niej i wpatrzyłam się w jej lekko zapuchniętą od płaczu twarz. Ręce widocznie jej drżały, a ja nagle odniosłam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie spodoba mi się to, co zaraz powie. Drgnęłam pod jej smutnym spojrzeniem.

— Mama nie żyje — oznajmiła i otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Nie zdążyłam jej pomóc.

— Była w części miasta, którą zaatakowano, prawda? — zapytałam delikatnie.

Doskonale wiedziałam, jak dobre kontakty z mamą miała moja przyjaciółka. Zawsze wyrażała się o swojej rodzicielce z ogromnym szacunkiem i miłością, a sama śmierć ojca była dla nich obu ogromnym ciosem.

Skinęła sztywno głową.

— Nic nie mogłam zrobić. Odwróciłam się na moment i… i ona już nie żyła.

Pod koniec wypowiedzi głos jej się załamał. Nie myśląc wiele przyciągnęłam ją do uścisku, którego nie odwzajemniła.

— Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? — zapytałam po chwili milczenia.

Zamrugała kilka razy, prawdopodobnie próbując powstrzymać kolejne łzy i spuściła nieco głowę.

— Wyjeżdżam — oznajmiła cicho.

— S-słucham? — Przyjrzałam jej się z zaskoczeniem. — Żartujesz, prawda?

— Lily, ja…

— Nie! — przerwałam jej ostro, marszcząc jednocześnie brwi. — Znów uciekasz, prawda? Pytanie tylko, od czego tym razem?!

— Proszę cię, ja nie…

— Kiedy? — przerwałam jej szorstko.

— Jutro rano. Przyszłam się pożegnać.

Pokręciłam głową i odsunęłam się gwałtownie, kiedy spróbowała dotknąć mojego ramienia.

— To nie przez śmierć mamy. Nie zdążyłabyś tego załatwić tak szybko. Czego mi nie mówisz, Anabell?

Tym razem to ona pokręciła głową, a kolejne łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach – nie wzruszyło mnie to. Z powrotem opadła na kanapę, z której dopiero co wstała.

— Rozmawiaj ze mną, An! — krzyknęłam.

Czułam, że stres całej ostatniej nocy i dnia skumulował się we mnie, a irytacja zachowaniem przyjaciółki nie byłaby tak wielka, gdybym nie czuła się jak zombie.

— Jak mam ci pomóc, skoro ze mną nie rozmawiasz?!

— To Remus — stwierdziła szeptem. — On kogoś ma.

— Więc to o to chodzi?! — wybuchnęłam. — Znów uciekasz przez niego?!

— Nie rozumiesz…

— Rozumiem aż za dobrze! Nie możesz całe życie przed nim uciekać! Powinnaś cieszyć się jego szczęściem! Dorcas to potrafiła, kiedy chodziło o Syriusza — przypomniałam jej z goryczą.

— Dorcas nie żyje! — zawołała, zrywając się z kanapy. — A ja nie jestem nią, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłaś! Nie zastąpię ci jej! Ona jest martwa i nie mam żadnego obowiązku próbować być taką, jak ona. Wiem, że to ona zawsze była ci bliższa, że wolałabyś mieć ją tutaj, nie mnie, ale prawda jest taka, że to ona zginęła! A ja nie jestem nią! Nie jestem odważna ani szlachetna! Nie potrafię cieszyć się jego szczęściem, kiedy to mnie boli!

— Nigdy nie porównywałam cię do Dorcas — stwierdziłam, z trudem wymawiając imię zmarłej przyjaciółki. — Ale sposób, który ona wybrała był lepszy od wiecznego uciekania.

— Nie jestem nią.

— Wiem — rzekłam i odwróciłam się w stronę okna. — Zawsze to wiedziałam, Anabell i nigdy nie próbowałam szukać jej w tobie.

— Więc czemu robisz to teraz?!

— Chciałam ci tylko pokazać, że to co robisz nie ma sensu. Sama tego próbowałam i to nie ma sensu.

— To moja decyzja — powiedziała już bez złości.

— I to ty będziesz musiała z nią żyć — odparłam, przypominając sobie, że dawno temu to mnie ktoś próbował odwieść od podobnego pomysłu, lecz ja również uważałam wtedy, iż wiem lepiej. — Zrobisz co zechcesz — dodałam chłodno i wyszłam z pokoju, nie patrząc na nią.

— Lily! — zawołała za mną, lecz zawahała się przez moment. — Nie chcę cię stracić.

— Nie stracisz. Żałuję tylko, że nie rozumiesz tego, co próbuję ci powiedzieć.

— Ja po prostu nie mogę zostać.

— Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że kogoś ma? Może coś źle zinterpretowałaś? Czy naprawdę warto porzucać wszystko dla mężczyzny?

— Słyszałam, jak rozmawiał dziś z Jamesem. Remus był tu zanim przyszłaś. James pytał go, gdzie wciąż znika. Powiedział, że układa sobie z kimś życie. Nie chcę na to patrzeć, Lily. Proszę, spróbuj mnie zrozumieć.

Odwróciłam się w jej stronę i spojrzałam prosto w niebieskie, smutne oczy.

— A ja nie chcę stracić przyjaciółki.

— Nie stracisz mnie — odparła żarliwie. — Będę regularnie pisać, obiecuję. A w Afryce będę mogła robić to, co kocham: pomagać ludziom.

Patrzyłam na nią przez krótką chwilę, by ostatecznie znów pokręcić głową.

— Mówiłam już, zrobisz, co zechcesz.

Odwróciłam się i wyszłam z pokoju, nie zważając na jej cichy głos, który nawoływał moje imię. Miałam dość. W tamtym momencie marzyłam tylko o jednym: zniknąć i nigdy nie wrócić.


	73. Rozdział 73 - Zaufaj sercu

**Rozdział 73 — Zaufaj sercu**

Szłam ramię w ramię z Edgarem przez park pełen roześmianych dzieci. Przyglądałam się im z lekkim uśmiechem, słuchając jednocześnie opowieści Edgara o tym, jak pewnego razu pomylił swój pokój w hotelu z pokojem pewnych nowożeńców.

— Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Wpadli tam niemalże już bez ciuchów. Co miałem im powiedzieć? Że spiłem się z kolegami i nie potrafiłem rozróżnić szóstki od dziewiątki? To by nie przeszło, zwłaszcza, że koleś wyglądał na gotowego przyłożyć każdemu, kto by mu przerwał.

— I co zrobiłeś? — zapytałam z rozbawieniem, odrywając wzrok od dzieci i patrząc prosto w jego wesołe oczy.

— Wlazłem do szafy — odparł i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

Parsknęłam śmiechem. Wsuwając ręce do kieszeni spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. Wiatr zawiał mocniej, przez co oboje nieco się wzdrygnęliśmy.

— Miałeś dobre widoczki?

— Starałem się nie patrzeć, ale zaklęcie wyciszające nie wchodziło w grę. Gdyby zażyczyli sobie czegoś z szafy miałbym przerąbane.

— Ale z ciebie głupek. Nie mogłeś się deportować?

— Byłem pijany, nie teleportacja mi była w głowie. Zresztą pewnie skończyłbym jak Potter i Black w urodziny Remusa.

— No wiesz, ponoć całkiem nieźle się bawili na tych Hawajach. Tylko tamtejsze czarodziejskie władze nie były zbyt zadowolone ze złamania statusu tajności.

— No właśnie — podsumował chłopak. — Swoją drogą, wydaje mi się, że twój chłopak za mną nie przepada. Ma ku temu jakiś konkretny powód?

— James? — Znów się roześmiałam. — Ten wariat jest ostatnio koszmarnie zazdrosny. Chyba Syriusz naopowiadał mu jakichś głupot, ale spokojnie, już ja sobie z nim o tym porozmawiam. Nie bierz tego do siebie, James od kilku dni zachowuje się jak nie on. Wciąż się przy mnie jąka, a koniec końców ucieka, jakby się gdzieś paliło.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że chciałby cię o coś zapytać? — zapytał Edgar, siadając na ławce i wskazując ręką, bym zrobiła to samo.

— Daj spokój. Ja jestem zdania, że wciąż dobrze nie wytrzeźwiał po ostatniej imprezie z Syriuszem. Ten wredny kundel ostatnio spędza z nim tyle czasu, że zastanawiam się, czyim chłopakiem jest James... Ale koniec o mnie, mów lepiej, co tam u Hestii. — Uśmiechnęłam się do niego znacząco, jednak on zdawał się nic nie zauważyć i niemal natychmiast wyraźnie się ożywił.

— Och, ostatnio odwiedziliśmy razem jej rodziców na wsi. To mugole, ale jej ojciec to naprawdę świetny gość. Uczył mnie łowić ryby. Stwierdził nawet, że jestem najlepszym partaczem w tej sprawie, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Jego twarz była tak pełna dumy, że nie miałam serca tłumaczyć mu, że partacz to mugolskie określenie na kogoś, kto wszystko psuje. Zaśmiałam się więc jedynie i znów wróciłam spojrzeniem do dzieci.

— Jeśli tak bardzo chciałabyś mieć dziecko — zaczął chłopak, zauważając moje spojrzenie — to czemu się z Jamesem o nie nie postaracie. Jesteście młodzi i założę się, że z waszym życiem seksualnym wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

— O to się nie musisz martwić — fuknęłam, jednak mimowolnie poczułam, jak do twarzy napływa mi krew.

— Więc czemu jeszcze nie jesteś w ciąży, hmm? Nawet głupi by zauważył, jak szczerzysz się do tych wszystkich dzieci.

Westchnęłam cicho. Wiatr zawiał mocniej, sprawiając, że włosy zaczęły nieznośnie wpadać mi do oczu. Upalne lato z każdym dniem coraz bardziej odchodziło w zapomnienie, a jego miejsce zajmowała deszczowa, nawet jak na Anglię, jesień.

— Sama nie wiem. To nie jest dobry czas na dziecko, nie sądzisz?

— Sądzę, że jeśli tego chcesz, to nie powinnaś czekać.

— Jest wojna, Edgar — powiedziałam niecierpliwie. — Żadne dziecko nie zasłużyło, by wychowywać się w takim czasie.

— Takie myślenie w niczym ci nie pomoże, ale właściwie to twoja decyzja.

Na moment zapanowała między nami cisza, którą ostatecznie to ja przerwałam.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to mogłoby się udać?

Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

— No pewnie. A jeśli mam już się wypowiadać na ten temat, to uważam, że byłabyś świetną mamą. Może nie pozwalałabyś dzieciakowi na wszystko, ale od czego jest James? On i Black zajęliby się rozpuszczeniem go.

— Och, dobrze, że to powiedziałeś. — Wyszczerzyłam wesoło zęby. — Zanotować: nie dać się zbliżyć Blackowi do dziecka. — Zamilkłam na moment, lecz po chwili postanowiłam wypowiedzieć wszystko, co w tej sprawie leży mi na sercu. — Jest coś jeszcze...

— Dajesz.

— Co jeśli on nie jest na to gotowy?

— James?

Skinęłam głową.

— On ledwo potrafi zadbać o samego siebie, co dopiero o dziecko. Wciąż odwala z Syriuszem jakieś dzikie numery. Nie wiem, czy będziemy potrafili wychować je razem. Teraz jego lekkoduszność mi nie przeszkadza, ale dziecko to ogromny obowiązek. Nie wiem, czy on da sobie z nim radę. Muszę być pewna, że mogę na niego liczyć, że nie będę musiała radzić sobie ze wszystkim sama. Póki co nie mam tej pewności.

— To chyba faktycznie ciężka sprawa — stwierdził, przyglądając mi się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Otwierał właśnie usta, żeby coś dodać, lecz przerwał mu głos Hestii, która zadyszana biegła w naszą stronę.

— J-jestem — zawołała, z trudem łapiąc oddech i przysiadając na ławce obok nas.

— Znów spóźniona, panno Jones. — Zaśmiałam się i puściłam jej oko. — Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

— Mieszkam w mugolskiej kamienicy — odparła i skrzywiła się ostentacyjnie. — Zalali mi mieszkanie. Kilka zaklęć załatwiłoby sprawę, ale oni uparli się, że pomogą mi doprowadzić wszystko do porządku i nie mogłam użyć czarów. Uff... Nigdy nie sądziłam, że spotkam tak irytującą parę mugoli. Kobieta wciąż mnie przepraszała, a facet nie mógł przestać opowiadać o swojej nowej pracy, przez którą nie stać ich na wymianę hydrauliki.

— Ale już wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Edgar, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie przybierając troskliwy wyraz twarzy. — Z mieszkaniem, mam na myśli. Bo gdybyś chciała to mam wolny pokój...

— Och, dziękuję, ale już wszystko okej. Kiedy się ich pozbyłam doprowadziłam mieszkanie do porządku i nie musiałam wzywać tego ich mugolskiego specjalisty.

— No to super. A teraz chodźmy na tę kawę — zawołałam i podniosłam się z ławki, po czym klasnęłam w dłonie z nagłym entuzjazmem.

Dwójka przede mną zaśmiała się, jednak posłusznie podnieśli się z ławki i, odruchowo łapiąc się za ręce, ruszyli za mną

* * *

— Wróciłam, jestem w domu, et cetera, et cetera — zawołałam, jednak tak jak się spodziewałam odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza.

Oszczędzając sobie westchnięcia, zsunęłam płaszcz z ramion i ruszyłam w kierunku schodów, które prowadziły na piętro. Próbowałam nie zwracać uwagi na napierającą z każdej strony pustkę. Jednak wciąż świeża w mojej pamięci rozmowa z Edgarem niczego mi nie ułatwiała. Czego się właściwie spodziewałam? Że w piątek wieczorem James będzie w domu? Niedoczekanie. Byłam pewna, że siedzi z Syriuszem i Peterem w jakimś mugolskim barze, bawiąc się w najlepsze. A ja, jak głupia, znów liczyłam, że spędzimy tą noc razem. Otworzyłam drzwi do sypialni, gotowa walnąć się na łóżko tak, jak stoję i w ostatniej chwili zamarłam. Cały pokój wypełniony był zapachowymi świeczkami, gdzieniegdzie leżały rozrzucone kwiaty lilii, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć ich wyraźny zapach. Nie byłam pewna, co zrobić – w Jamesie naprawdę rzadko budził się romantyk i ciężki mi było sobie wyobrazić, że stało się to tym razem. A jednak autorem delikatnego dotyku na moich ramionach z pewnością był właśnie on. Wszędzie poznałabym te nietypowe perfumy. Czekolada zmieszana z niewyraźną nutą cytryny. Do ciężkich pięciu gromów, komu przyszło do głowy łączyć te dwa zapachy?! I jakim cudem wyszło mu to tak dobrze?!

— Tęskniłaś? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy zrobił sobie przerwę od całowania mojej szyi.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i, wplątując palce w jego niesforne włosy, wymruczałam:

— Bardzo.

Bardzo delikatnie dotknął ustami moich ust – nie jestem nawet pewna, czy do końca można było nazwać to pocałunkiem, jednak nie narzekanie mi było w głowie w tamtej chwili.

— Chciałem cię o coś zapytać — powiedział cicho — ale ostatnio nie było okazji. I chyba bałem się twojej reakcji...

— Już się nie boisz? — zapytałam z lekkim uśmiechem.

Wtedy to się stało. Odsunął się ode mnie, odchrząknął i mimo że na twarzy miał ten swój charakterystyczny łobuzerski uśmiech, to w jego oczach błyszczały dziwne nuty, które kojarzyły mi się ze strachem, jaki się w nich pojawiał, ilekroć robiliśmy coś skrajnie niebezpiecznego.

— No co ty, boję się jak cholera — stwierdził i przejechał dłonią po włosach, tworząc tym samym jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie.

Patrzył mi przez chwilę prosto w oczy i całą sobą musiałam powstrzymać chęć pogłaskania go po tym rozczochranym łbie. Jak kiedyś mogłam nie przepadać za tym wyrazem twarzy – nieco zbyt pewnym siebie, a jednocześnie słodko żałosnym.

Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni, po czym pochylił się w moją stronę i wyszeptał mi do ucha:

— Lily Evans, czy uczyniłabyś mi ten zaszczyt i została moją żoną?

Spojrzałam na niego całkowicie zszokowana. Więc to o to chodziło? Czy to o to chciał mnie zapytać od tak długiego czasu? I dlatego uciekał ode mnie jak spłoszony jeleń w ostatniej chwili?

Poczułam, że wciska mi coś w dłoń, więc spojrzałam w dół. W pudełeczku lśnił malutki, srebrny pierścionek. Zamrugałam gwałtownie, walcząc ze łzami.

— Srebro — wykrztusiłam zduszonym głosem. — Skąd wiedziałeś?

— Pomyślałem, że nie chciałabyś czegoś wielkiego czy drogiego, jak diament. Nigdy tego nie lubiłaś. Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy to wymienić — dodał szybko, jakby bojąc się mojej reakcji.

— Jest idealny, ty wariacie — powiedziałam, przytulając go mocno do siebie.

— Czyli się zgadzasz?

— Och, jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście, że tak!

Uśmiechnął się do mnie tak szeroko, że przez myśl przeszło mi, iż mogło go to zaboleć. Nim jednak zdążyłam głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, wpił się w moje usta gwałtownie, uniemożliwiając mi myślenie o czymkolwiek innym niż jego usta. Tamtej nocy w ogóle już nie myślałam.

* * *

— Wiesz, posądziłabym cię o wszystko, ale nie o nieśmiałość. Zwłaszcza, że już kiedyś mi się oświadczałeś i zgodziłam się.

James spojrzał na mnie dziwnie znad wydania Proroka Codziennego i odłożył na stół szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym.

— Nie oświadczam ci się codziennie, skąd miałem wiedzieć, jak zareagujesz? Kiedy robiłem to pierwszy raz byłem jeszcze gówniarzem.

— To dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowywałeś ostatnio?

— Nie zachowywałem się dziwnie! — zaprotestował, a jego mina wyraźnie mi powiedziała, iż ranię jego męską dumę; zaśmiałam się więc i dałam sprawie spokój.

— Masz dziś jakieś plany? — zapytałam, przeciągając się leniwie.

— Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spędzić ten dzień razem. No wiesz, we dwójkę. Ostatnio rzadko to robimy.

— Bo cały wolny czas spędzasz z chłopakami — zauważyłam z nutą złośliwości.

— A ty z Edgarem — odparł, marszcząc brwi, jak zawsze, gdy tylko rozmowa schodziła na temat Bonesa.

— Jesteś o niego zazdrosny — oznajmiłam i otwarcie się zaśmiałam.

— Wcale nie! — zaprzeczył i założył ręce na piersi, z całkowicie rozbrajającym, obrażonym spojrzeniem.

— Proszę państwa, oto James Potter, zazdrośnik roku.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i otwarcie wybuchnęłam śmiechem, widząc jego urażoną minę. Przypominał mi nieco, nachmurzone dziecko, a niedopięta koszula i rozczochrane włosy nadawały mu komicznego uroku.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co cię tak bawi — stwierdził sucho, kiedy zgięłam się wpół ze śmiechu. — Daj już spokój, w tym nie ma nic zabawnego.

— J-jesteś zazdrosny... — Przerwałam na moment i spróbowałam opanować salwy śmiechu, które same wyrywały mi się z ust. — O Edgara — dokończyłam i znów zaczęłam chichotać, jak wariatka.

W końcu chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, wstał od stołu i pochylił się nade mną, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

— A wiesz co? Może i jestem zazdrosny. Bo mam o kogo. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało i nie dam sobie ciebie odebrać.

Nasze twarze dzieliły dosłownie milimetry i mogłam poczuć na ustach jego oddech.

— Edgar nie zamierza nikogo nikomu odbierać — powiedziałam już poważnie. — A ja nie zamierzam cię zostawić. Nigdy. Rozumiesz?

Zamiast odpowiedzi dostałam szybki pocałunek, po czym chłopak zajął na powrót swoje miejsce, jakby nic między nami nie zaszło. Postanowiłam nie protestować i dużo lżejszej atmosferze dokończyliśmy śniadanie, nie przejmując się szalejącą za oknem burzą.

— Możemy coś obejrzeć na tym mugolskim pudełku — zaproponował raźno, kiedy wstawiłam talerze do zlewu.

Przewróciłam odruchowo oczami.

— To się nazywa telewizor, ignorancie.

Machnął na mnie ręką i również wywrócił oczami. Odwróciłam się w stronę zlewu, zaczynając zmywać naczynia. Mogłabym to równie dobrze zrobić prostym zaklęciem, jednak robienie tego ręcznie zawsze mnie odprężało.

— Jeden gumochłon. To chcesz coś obejrzeć?

Rzuciłam okiem na zegarek na ręce i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

— Jeśli się nie mylę, to leci właśnie Doktor Who. Chodź, poznasz faceta z niebieskiej budki. — Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko i choć zrobił zdezorientowaną minę i tak posłusznie ruszył za mną.


	74. Rozdział 74 - James i Lily

**Rozdział 74 — James i Lily**

Wrzesień zleciał jak z bicza strzelił i nawet nie zdążyłam zauważyć, kiedy nadszedł zimny i deszczowy październik. Lecz nie tylko moje życie ograniczało się do pracy i wielu nocy spędzonych w samotności, bo wojna wszystkim nam wdawała się we znaki. Człowiekowi ciężko jest znieść samą angielską pogodę, a gdy dołożyć do tego wojnę można oszaleć. Momentami zatrzymywałam się na dłużej przed lustrem i z gorzkim uśmiechem zastanawiałam się, kiedy będę musiała zacząć ukrywać pierwsze zmarszczki, pierwsze siwe włosy. Póki co moja skóra na twarzy była nieskazitelna, a i włosy trzymały się całkiem nieźle – co prawda były nieco rzadsze, niż powinny, ale poza tym było w porządku. Dlaczego więc taka na przykład Ellie – dziewczyna starsza ode mnie o zaledwie trzy lata – wyglądała, jakby miała za sobą wiele lat ciężkiego życia? Czy i ja niebawem będę wyglądała na zmęczoną i znużoną samym pomysłem wyjścia z domu?

Ślub mój i Jamesa miał się odbyć w listopadzie. Była to jeszcze dość odległa na tamten moment data. No i perspektywa spędzenia miesiąca miodowego na gorących Hawajach, podczas gdy w Londynie będzie szalał mróz była zachęcająca, jak jeszcze nigdy. Lecz póki co rozkoszne plany musiały zaczekać, a my sami zajęliśmy się pilnie uczestnictwem w misjach Zakonu Feniksa. Nie był to szczyt moich marzeń. Kiedy miałam swoje naście lat miałam setki planów, postanowień i pragnień, jednak do tamtej pory nie udało mi się zrealizować prawie żadnego z nich. Prawie, bo zakochałam się ze wzajemnością i miałam wspaniałych przyjaciół, a przecież na tym zależało mi najbardziej.

Tego dnia przyszłam do domu po nocnej zmianie w pracy – słońce było już wysoko na niebie i nie byłam zbyt zaskoczona widokiem Syriusza i Remusa, którzy razem z Jamesem siedzieli rozwaleni w kuchni.

— Hej wam — rzuciłam na wstępie i od razu ruszyłam zaparzyć wody na kawę.

— Jak w pracy? — zapytał James, podchodząc do mnie od tyłu i łapiąc mnie za talię – niemal słyszałam już wredne komentarze Blacka, jednak mój narzeczony (Wciąż nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić do tego słowa!) znał bardzo skuteczne sposoby, by odciągnąć moje myśli od tego tematu.

— Koszmarnie — powiedziałam bez owijania w bawełnę i kiedy odwróciłam się w jego stronę na jego twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech.

— No to mam niespodziankę. Co powiesz na finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu?

— Masz bilety? — zapytałam z zaskoczeniem, dobrze wiedząc, jak ciężko jest je dostać.

— To dzięki mojemu urokowi osobistemu — odparł i puścił mi oko, na co żartobliwie trzepnęłam go w głowę.

— Myślę, że z chęcią się wybiorę — stwierdziłam jednak po chwili i James uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

— Zakładam, że przekonała cię perspektywa mojego towarzystwa.

— Wmawiaj sobie. — Prychnęłam z rozbawieniem i wyjęłam z szafki puszkę z kawą – czego jak czego, ale w tamtej chwili potrzebowałam już tylko kofeiny.

* * *

Miłość to, jak się nad tym zastanowić, piekielnie ciężka sprawa. Można ją porównać do wielu rzeczy – na przykład do butelki ognistej whisky, bo otumania w ten sam sposób – jednak żadna z nich nie będzie w stanie oddać w pełni jej piękna. Nikt nie będzie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego trzymając rękę tylko ten jednej, szczególnej osoby może czuć się tak dobrze i na swoim miejscu. I ja też tego nie potrafię.

Moje uczucie do Jamesa nie było nagłym olśnieniem – nie spojrzałam na niego pewnego dnia i nie pomyślałam: „O Merlinie, jesteś tym jedynym!". Właściwie nigdy nie rozpatrywałam tego w tak bezpośredni sposób. Kiedy już doszłam do faktu, że nie umiem walczyć z uczuciami do niego, stały się one po prostu naturalne – jak oddychanie; nie myślałam o nich, lecz one wciąż były.

Trzymanie go za rękę, posyłanie mu promiennych uśmiechów, droczenie się – nie było dla mnie nic bardziej zwyczajnego, a jednocześnie nic mnie tak bardzo nie uszczęśliwiało.

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to miłość jest absolutnie popieprzoną sprawą. Do takiego właśnie doszłam wniosku, kiedy kilka godzin po meczu, na który wybrałam się razem z Huncwotami, ładowałam absolutnie pijanego i niekontaktującego Jamesa do łóżka. Jak mogłam jednocześnie być na niego piekielnie wściekła i rozczulać się, jak niewinnie wygląda, kiedy śpi – nawet w takim stanie.

Kiedy w końcu przykryłam go kołdrą odetchnęłam z ulgą i osunęłam się na drewnianą podłogę, plecami opierając się o łóżko. W tym samym czasie ktoś zapukał cicho do drzwi i po chwili otworzył je powoli.

— Dałaś radę? — zapytał Remus, który jako jedyny oprócz mnie pozostał trzeźwy.

— Dałam, dałam — odparłam. — Ostatecznie mam jeszcze to. — Pomachałam znacząco różdżką.

— Nie gniewasz się, że zostanę z Syriuszem na noc? Wolałbym się nie aportować, kiedy on jest pijany, bo jeśli coś odwali w trakcie teleportacji... — zawiesił znacząco głos, po czym odchrząknął niezręcznie i kontynuował. — No a na Błędnego Rycerza nie mam już kasy, wszystko poszło na bilet...

— Daj spokój, to nawet lepiej, że zostaniesz. Jutro pomożesz mi zmyć mu głowę. — Skinęłam głową w stronę śpiącego Jamesa i podniosłam się na nogi. — Jesteś śpiący?

— Prawdę mówiąc nie...

— To cudownie, bo jestem absolutnie rozbudzona.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i razem wyszliśmy z pokoju. Zupełnie przypadkiem zamknęłam drzwi najgłośniej jak się dało. Przysięgam, że w tamtej chwili byłam absolutnie wściekła na Jamesa. Po meczu mieliśmy spędzić miło czas, ale on wolał spić się z Peterem i Syriuszem. Swoją drogą, temu ostatniemu ostatnio nieźle się u mnie nagrabiło.

* * *

Siedziałam właśnie w kuchni i rozmawiałam z Remusem, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie ze zbolałą miną mój narzeczony. Przywołałam na twarz słodki, fałszywy uśmiech, po czym zagadnęłam go w wyjątkowo głośny sposób:

— Cześć, kochanie, jak się spało?

Chłopak, jak się spodziewałam, skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i złapał za głowę, która po wczorajszym pijaństwie musiała mu pękać z bólu.

— Ciszej, błagam — wyszeptał, jednak całkowicie to zignorowałam, odsuwając głośno krzesło i wstając od stołu.

— Może coś zjesz? — zapytałam, jak gdyby nigdy nic otwierając lodówkę. — Jajecznicę, tosty, płatki, naleśniki, spaghetti? Mogę też zrobić już obiad. Zakładam, ze Syriusz też zje.

— Lily, litości — jęknął żałośnie i usiadł na krześle, łokcie opierając o blat i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— To zrobię naleśniki z czekoladą i bananami. Lubisz naleśniki, prawda?

— Oczywiście — burknął niewyraźnie.

— Wspaniale! — zawołałam dużo głośniej niż to było konieczne i klasnęłam w dłonie. — Remus, zostaniesz z Blackiem na obiedzie? Przygotuję coś specjalnego.

— Lily — przerwał mi James niewyraźnie — właściwie to ja nie jestem...

Z głośnym hukiem postawiłam mu przed nosem szklankę soku truskawkowego.

— Wiem, że nie jesteś mnie wart, kochanie, ale nie martw się, dziś rozsadza mnie energia i możemy robić całą masę cudownych rzeczy. Jak tylko zjesz śniadanie — dodałam, uśmiechając się słodko.

— Bardzo jesteś na mnie zła?

— Zła? — Zrobiłam zaskoczoną minę. — Misiu, ależ ja wcale nie jestem zła. Myślałam, żeby po obiedzie pójść odwiedzić Petunię i Vernona, ostatnio wymieniłyśmy kilka listów, a i długo jej nie widziałam, więc moglibyśmy do niej wpaść.

— Błagam, tylko nie ona — jęknął. — Przecież nie znosisz swojej siostry...

— No wiesz?! — zawołałam z oburzeniem. — To nie podlega dyskusji, po obiedzie odwiedzimy Petunię. A kiedy od niej wyjdziemy pójdziemy zapisać cię na kurs jazdy samochodem, przekładasz to od tygodni. No i moglibyśmy też kupić farbę do naszej sypialni, chciałabym zmienić kolor, a wiesz, że preferuję mugolskie metody...

— Wygrałaś – przepraszam! — powiedział w końcu.

— Przepraszasz? A za cóż to?

Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Remus uśmiecha się w moją stronę, rozumiejąc, jaki obrałam sposób gnębienia Pottera.

— Że się wczoraj upiłem — mruknął niechętnie.

— Och! — Machnęłam ręką. — Ale ja się w ogóle o to nie gniewam. Swoją drogą, chciałabym kupić sobie kilka nowych ciuchów. Pomożesz mi wybrać, prawda?

Chłopak posłał mi spojrzenie pełne rozpaczy, lecz w tym samym momencie do kuchni wkroczył Black i odwróciłam się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Syriusz! Dobra duszo! To wspaniale, że wstałeś. Właśnie zabieram się za robienie naleśników i ktoś musi skoczyć do sklepu. Daj mi minutkę, to przygotuję listę zakupów.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie ze zdezorientowaniem w oczach, jednak nic nie powiedział i zajął miejsce koło swojego kompana do pijaństwa.

Machnęłam różdżką i po chwili pojawiły się przede mną długopis i notatnik. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i zaczęłam pisać, opierając się łokciem o stół.

— Proszę. — Wręczyłam mu kartkę, uśmiechając się przymilnie. — James, kochanie, daj mu pieniądze.

Potter niechętnie wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku korytarza, najpewniej po to, by wyjąć z kieszeni kurtki portfel.

— Evans, możesz mi wyjaśnić, po co ci mydło w płynie do naleśników? I pięć litrów wody? Czekaj, czekaj, skąd ja mam ci wytrzasnąć patelnię?!

— Jestem pewna, że ktoś tak mądry jak ty spokojnie sobie poradzi — rzuciłam, popychając go w stronę drzwi i zamykając je za nim z hukiem. — Zrobione — mruknęłam do samej siebie.

— Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś przerażająco wyrachowana? — zapytał Remus, jednak uśmiechał się przy tym szeroko.

Zaśmiałam się i pokazałam mu język.

* * *

Byłam pewna, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miałam tak męczącego dnia, jednak pocieszał mnie fakt, że mój skacowany narzeczony przeżywa dużo gorsze katusze. Wizyta u Petunii nie okazała się takim znów niewypałem, jak się spodziewałam, choć kiedy opuszczaliśmy dom przy Privet Drive, James sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który dopiero co wrócił z wojny, czym nieco mnie rozbawił.

— No, to teraz do Londynu, zapiszemy cię na lekcje jazdy.

— Lily, kiedy mi naprawdę wystarczy mio...

— Nie będziesz woził dziecka na miotle! — powiedziałam stanowczo.

Chłopak zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Jesteś w ciąży? — wydusił.

— Nie, nie jestem. Ale możemy spróbować to zmienić. — Posłałam mu łobuzerski uśmiech. — Ale dopiero kiedy pomalujesz sypialnię.

— Jesteś nieznośna — mruknął i ruszył za mną.

— Udam, że tego nie słyszałam — odparłam.

* * *

Ciężko byłoby mi jednoznacznie wskazać najlepszy dzień w moim życiu, jednak gdzieś wysoko na tej liście z pewnością znalazłby się dzień ślubu mojego i Jamesa. Nie było to już spontaniczne wydarzenie, jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze chodziliśmy do Hogwartu. Tym razem wszystko było dokładnie zaplanowane i zrobione po mugolsku. Tamtej nocy przed tym wyjątkowym dniem postanowiłam przenocować u Alicji i Franka, choć leżenie w łóżku nie miało zbyt wiele wspólnego ze snem. Moje myśli krążyły jak szalone i co rusz w głowie pojawiało się wspomnienie związane z Jamesem. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy pierwszy raz zaproponował mi randkę, kiedy pierwszy raz go uderzyłam i, w końcu, nasz pierwszy pocałunek, który ten głupek na mnie wymusił na czwartym roku. Później myślałam też o tych wszystkich przykrych sytuacjach i o tym, jak wielkie mamy szczęście, że udało nam się pozostać razem.

Następnego ranka byłam ledwie przytomna i już od bardzo wczesnej godziny siedziałam przy stole, pijąc kawę za kawą. Biała sukienka wisiała na oparciu krzesła w salonie, a torba z kosmetykami stała na stole. Moje serce biło szybciej, ilekroć tylko spojrzałam na któryś z tych przedmiotów. Alicja dołączyła do mnie dobre dwie godziny później.

— Rany, kobieto, wiesz, która jest godzina? — zapytała, przeciągając się.

— Nie dałabym rady wyleżeć w łóżku ani chwili dłużej — odparłam i wzięłam łyk kawy, która przyjemnie parzyła mój język.

— Och, miałam dokładnie to samo przed ślubem. — Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho, po czym związała włosy w niechlujnego kucyka. — To chyba czas zacząć robić cię na bóstwo, co?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

— Chyba tak.

— Myślę, że włosy powinnaś mieć rozpuszczone. Urosły ci ostatnio, więc będą ładnie wyglądać. Znam zaklęcie, dzięki któremu możemy je delikatnie podkręcić. Makijaż oczywiście musi być jasny, żeby pasował do sukienki. Stawiałabym na delikatny błękit, co ty na to?

— Uch, to ty tu jesteś specjalistką. Wiesz dobrze, że tykam się kosmetyków raz na rok.

— No to zrobimy po mojemu. Ale wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdecydowałaś się na tak prostą sukienkę.

Mimowolnie spojrzałam w stronę przedmiotu, o którym była mowa. Owszem, sukienka była prosta, ot, zwykła, biała, prosta kiecka do ziemi bez żadnych dodatków czy falbanek, idealnie dopasowana do ciała i lekko połyskująca, lecz mnie zauroczyła od pierwszej chwili, gdy na nią spojrzałam.

— Mnie się podoba — stwierdziłam, wzruszając ramionami.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z rezygnacją, jednak zdecydowała się nie komentować mojego braku gustu.

— Okej, mamy nową sukienkę, założysz ten zielony wisiorek babci, więc będzie coś starego, makijaż załatwi coś niebieskiego. Zostaje nam coś pożyczonego. Mam ładne kolczyki, które powinny pasować do wisiorka, co ty na to?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko.

— Brzmi ekstra.

Klasnęła w dłonie i otworzyła torbę z kosmetykami.

— No to bierzmy się do roboty.


	75. Rozdział 75 - Witamy w przeszłości

_Przepraszam ogromnie za opóźnienie. Długo mi to zajęło, ale jest. Mam nadzieję, że końcówka nie jest zbyt kontrowersyjna, bo starałam się w niej zamieścić nieco głębszy przekaz :-)_

 **Rozdział 75 — Witamy w przeszłości**

Nigdy nie wierzyłam w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, w motyle w brzuchu na czyjś widok, w chęć poświęcenia się za drugą osobę. Dopiero z czasem nauczył mnie tego pewien niezwykły mężczyzna. Pokazał, czym są namiętności, pragnienia, pokusy, złamane serca. James Potter odmienił moje życie na milion różnych sposobów. Pewnego dnia po prostu przyparł mnie do ściany i pocałował mocno, wiedząc to, co ja dopiero zaczynałam rozumieć. Że ja po prostu muszę być jego, a on mój. Może on już wtedy był tego świadomy na ten swój szczeniacki sposób?

Tamten dzień miał być idealny. Miał być naszym prywatnym, małym cudem. I, kiedy w lustrze, pierwszy raz od dawna, dostrzegłam piękną, szczęśliwą dziewczynę, wierzyłam, że taki właśnie będzie. Dzień, w którym dla Jamesa miałam istnieć tylko ja, w którym liczyła się tylko druga połówka.

Wszystko zapowiadało się dobrze i nic nie zwiastowało zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Pogoda była piękna, choć mroźna. Słońce skryło się gdzieś za grubymi chmurami, z których raźno prószył śnieg. Pamiętam doskonale, że w drodze do samochodu Frank, śmiejąc się bezczelnie, pomagał mi i Alicji nie zaliczyć spotkania z ziemią przez nasze wysokie obcasy.

Kiedy dojechaliśmy do urzędu moje serce na przemian zwalniało i przyspieszało, a w głowie szumiało mi jak po ognistej whisky. Nim się obejrzałam, szłam w kierunku ubranego w czarny garnitur Jamesa, pragnąc zapamiętać tę chwilę do końca życia. Obcasy, do których nie byłam przyzwyczajona, nieco utrudniały mi utrzymanie równowagi, lecz ostatecznie obyło się bez upadku. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych ludzi, jednak w tamtym momencie interesowały mnie tylko te piękne, brązowe oczy.

Muzyka przestała grać, a James złapał mnie delikatnie za rękę. Uśmiechnęłam się z trudem i chłopak odwzajemnił ten gest. W eleganckim garniturze i z tymi swoimi niesfornymi włosami wyglądał po prostu uroczo; z trudem powstrzymałam chęć dotknięcia czule jego policzka.

— Chyba mam tremę — wyszeptałam.

— Panie i panowie — zaczął urzędnik, gdy na sali zapadła cisza, jednak prawie od razu przerwał mu głośny hałas, jakiego narobiły wybite z zawiasów drzwi.

Odwróciłam się gwałtownie w tamtym kierunku, ale nie zdążyłam zrobić wiele, gdyż na widok mężczyzny w czarnej szacie James natychmiast odepchnął mnie do tyłu, zasłaniając własnym ciałem. W myślach zanotowałam, aby po wszystkim przypomnieć mu, że nie jestem dzieckiem, o które musi się nieustannie troszczyć.

Niemal natychmiast wszystkie różdżki zostały wycelowane w Czarnego Pana, choć doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że nikt nie ma z nim szans. Oddech zamarł mi w gardle. Różdżka. Została w domu. Przecież suknie ślubne nie mają kieszeni! Byłam absolutnie bezbronna i nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że może jednak stanięcie za Jamesem nie jest takim głupim pomysłem.

— Spokojnie — syknął zimny głos spod kaptura, a oczy jego właściciela zalśniły złowrogim szkarłatem. — Jestem tu tylko po to, by dać parze młodej _niezapomniany_ prezent.

Zwrócił się w moją stronę, uśmiechając się obrzydliwie. Serce podeszło mi do gardła – niemal zdążyłam zapomnieć o strachu, jaki wzbudzał widok tej twarzy. Twarzy, która prześladowała mnie w najgorszych koszmarach. Stał przede mną człowiek, który był przyczyną śmierci wszystkich bliskich mi osób. Śmierci Dorcas. Przymknęłam oczy, na myśl o mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, która powinna teraz stać obok Alicji i Anabell, w sukni druhny.

— Słodka Lily Evans — warknął — wyślę was w wyjątkową podróż poślubną. Obawiam się jedynie, że macie bilet w jedną stronę. Ale będzie razem. Bla, bla, bla, będziecie mieli siebie, więc, jak to mawia stary Dumbledore, poradzicie sobie. Najwyżej zginiecie razem, to też dobrze, no nie?

Poczułam, że Syriusz łapie mnie mocno za rękę i celuje własną różdżką w Czarnego Pana. Jego obecność przy moim boku wydała mi się nagle niesamowicie kojąca.

— Po moim trupie, gadzino! — powiedział, dokładnie cedząc każde słowo. — Wara od moich przyjaciół!

— Syriusz Black, czyż nie? — powiedział kpiąco. — Wstyd i hańba Oriona i Walburgi. Z pewnością będą mi wdzięczni, kiedy pozbawię ich takiego syna. Ty i Potter jesteście nierozłączni, więc moi drodzy nowożeńcy nie będą mieli mi za złe, jeśli zabierzesz się z nimi. Obawiam się jednak, że ty też nie załapiesz się na bilet powrotny.

— O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?! —krzyknął James z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Że ten... to coś rujnuje najlepszy dzień mojego życia. Niespecjalnie obchodziły mnie jego słowa, choć i one miały sporo wspólnego z szybko bijącym sercem i suchością w ustach. Ponad wszystko jednak przeważała w mojej głowie jedna myśl.

 _Co z ludźmi, którzy pojawili się na ślubie?_

Anabell, która przyjechała aż z Afryki, Alicja, Frank, Edgar, Hestia, Emmeline. Nawet piekielna Petunia zaszczyciła mnie swoją obecnością! A teraz jej życie... życia ich wszystkich były narażone. Z mojej winy. Jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że to moja wina. Moja i Jamesa. Ale jak moglibyśmy żyć sami ze sobą, gdybyśmy z nim nie walczyli? Miałam ochotę prychnąć, gdy przypomniałam sobie słowa Dumbledore'a. „Konieczne ryzyko. Z ratowaniem ludzi zawsze wiąże się ryzyko.".

Spojrzałam w kierunku Edgara, który stał wyprostowany jak struna u boku Hestii. Oboje wyglądali wyjątkowo pięknie. Dziewczyna miała na sobie jedną z tych swoich ślicznych, własnoręcznie uszytych sukienek. Edgar z kolei wystrojony był w biały garnitur, do którego włożenia zapewne zmusiła go panna Jones.

Różdżki obojga były wysoko uniesione. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie niemal w tym samym momencie i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Miałam nadzieję, że mój przyjaciel zrozumiał przekaz.

Chroń gości, Edgar! — pomyślałam rozpaczliwie.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co Czarnoksiężnik dla nas przygotował, jednak byłam pewna, że nie będę w stanie pomóc nikomu z mojej rodziny. Ci wszyscy bezbronni ludzie, którzy znaleźli się w tym miejscu przeze mnie... Przygryzłam wargę aż do krwi, lecz nie przejęłam się jej metalicznym posmakiem w ustach.

Ręką, której nie trzymał Syriusz złapałam dłoń Jamesa. Zrobiłam to w momencie, w którym z różdżki Voldemorta wydobyło się oślepiające, złote światło. Zamknęłam oczy, czując w głowie nieprzyjemny szum, nasilający się z każdą chwilą. Jedynym, co pozwoliło mi powstrzymać łzy, były dwie ciepłe dłonie, które ściskałam z całej siły. Po chwili jednak straciłam przytomność.

* * *

Otworzyłam oczy i jęknęłam na niespodziewane uczucie mdłości, które mnie ogarnęło. Moja dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do ust, jednak nic to nie dało i po chwili zwróciłam całe śniadanie. Czułam, że czyjeś ręce trzymają moje włosy, jednak nie miałam głowy, by czuć wdzięczność. Wszystko we mnie skupiało się na rozpaczliwych skurczach żołądka i zawrotach głowy. Kiedy okazało się, że nie mam już czego zwracać ktoś podsunął mi pod nos szklankę z wodą. Przyjęłam ją i prawie jęknęłam z rozkoszy, kiedy zimna ciecz ukoiła ból w moim gardle. Dopiero, kiedy opróżniłam ją do połowy byłam w stanie się na czymkolwiek skupić. Podniosłam się na nogi i znów czyjeś ręce mi w tym pomogły.

— Niech mi będzie Bóg świadkiem, że czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem — mruknął starszy mężczyzna, który okazał się moim „pomocnikiem".

Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie i po chwili skupiłam się na otoczeniu. Znajdowałam się w małym, przytulnie urządzonym salonie i... i właśnie zniszczyłam komuś dywan...

— Nie martw się o to, Martha się tym zajmie. — Człowiek machnął ręką. — Bardziej mnie interesuje, jakim cudem ludzie pojawiają się ni z tego, ni z owego w moim domu... I czemu jesteś tak ubrana?

— Brałam ślub — udało mi się wykrztusić. — Pan wybaczy, ale gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

— W Londynie oczywiście! — zawołał i spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. — Wiesz, jak się tu znalazłaś? To nie wyglądało na teleportację...

— Jest pan...?

— A gdzie tam, mam przyjaciela, który jest czarodziejem — przerwał mi.

— Och, w porządku — mruknęłam. — Przepraszam, ale muszę iść i znaleźć mojego narzeczonego.

— Och, mam tam już takich dwóch przystojniaczków, zjawili się godzinę przed tobą. Są w bibliotece, nieprzytomni, ale bardzo żywi. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. Teraz i tak byście nigdzie nie poszli, zaraz zacznie się nalot.

Spojrzałam na niego ze zdezorientowaniem w oczach.

— Co się zacznie?

— Nalot oczywiście. Cholerni Niemcy...

— Ale... Ale pan chyba nie ma na myśli... O Merlinie, który mamy rok.

Miałam wrażenie, że tym pytaniem udowodniłam mu, iż nie należę do zbyt inteligentnych ludzi, lecz miałam większe zmartwienia. Moje serce biło jak szalone. Na pewno nie miał na myśli... Nie mógł przecież... Och, przecież podróże w czasie to najbardziej zaawansowana dziedzina magii! Nawet Voldemort nie mógłby tak po prostu tego zrobić!

— Dobrze się czujesz, moja droga? Jest rok 1940...

* * *

Siedzieliśmy na dachu domu pana Jonesa, przytuleni do siebie mocno.

— Kocham to uczucie. — Westchnęłam i oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. — Kiedy patrzysz w niebo i nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przy jego ogromie jesteś tak bardzo mały, tak bardzo nic nieznaczący.

— Moja mała optymistka. — Zaśmiał się, przytulając mnie mocniej i składając pocałunek na moim czole. — Chyba nie tak wyobrażałem sobie naszą podróż poślubną — stwierdził po chwili, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w ciemnym niebie.

— Tak, ja chyba też... Uwięzieni w roku 1940, w samym środku Bitwy o Anglię. W każdej chwili może się zacząć nalot, a my nie mamy dokąd pójść... — Westchnęłam. — James?

— Hmm?

— Jak się stąd wydostaniemy? — zapytałam cicho, lecz odpowiedziała mi cisza.

Zadrżałam, kiedy wiatr mocniej zawiał. James spojrzał na mnie i pierwszy raz tego dnia ujrzałam w jego oczach strach zmieszany z bezradnością.

— Nie wiem — wyszeptał w końcu. — Naprawdę nie wiem, Lily.

— Zakochaaani — rozległ się po chwili znajomy głos i jęknęłam cicho, ukrywając twarz w koszuli mojego narzeczonego.

— Myślałam, że ten głupek miał znaleźć przyjaciela pana Jonesa.

— Słyszałem, Ruda. — Syriusz potarmosił mi włosy i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. — John mnie teraz nie puści, zaraz zacznie się nalot. Twierdzi, że zmieścimy się w schronie, więc możemy tu zostać. Ten człowiek prędzej wyzionie ducha, niż odda nas Niemcom...

— Jesteś z nim po imieniu? — zapytałam, marszcząc brwi.

— No pewnie, to równy facet. Chociaż chyba ma nas za dziwaków. To pewnie przez garnitur. Mówiłem Jamesowi, że źle wyglądam w garniturach, ale uparł się, że na jego ślub mam założyć piekielny garnitur.

James spojrzał na niego z irytacją, ale chłopak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i usiał obok nas, przewieszając nogi nad krawędzią dachu.

— Ładnie, nie? Jak na wojnę... Kurczę, Bitwa o Anglię... Słyszałem o niej tylko z książek. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś ją zobaczę.

— Łapo, przecież ty nie umiesz czytać — wtrącił złośliwie James.

— Tamta książka miała obrazki — zażartował Syriusz i zamilkł, wpatrując się przed siebie.

Mógł sprawiać wrażenie niewzruszonego całą sytuacją, jednak w jego bladoniebieskich oczach wyraźnie widać było ślady zmartwienia. Nastała między nami cisza, w czasie której każde z nas całkowicie pogrążyło się we własnych myślach. Kolejny raz zadrżałam i James niemal automatycznie zarzucił mi na ramiona swoją marynarkę, znów całując mnie przy tym w czoło.

— Myślicie, że nas znajdą? — zapytałam w końcu przez zaciśnięte gardło.

— Dumbledore coś wymyśli — odparł pewnie Syriusz. — Staruszek ma głowę na karku, na pewno coś wymyśli.

— A co jeśli nie? Co jeśli będziemy musieli tu zostać?

— Nieźle to sobie zaplanował — mruknął James. — Ślizgońska gnida...

Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny alarm i jak oparzeni zerwaliśmy się na nogi.

— Zaczyna się — mruknęłam ponuro, biegnąc w stronę klapy prowadzącej do wnętrza domu.

\

Schron był mały i ciemny, jednak, jak powiedział pan Jones, zmieściliśmy się tam bez problemu. Pies pana Jonesa położył mi łeb na kolanach, dodając mi przy tym ciepła. W zamian drapałam go za uchem, a James drażnił się z Syriuszem, rzucając komentarze na temat jego powiązania z psami. Zdawało się, że nawet koniec naszego normalnego życia nie jest w stanie zniszczyć ich poczucia humoru.

— Och, Łapo, ale ten pies wygląda naprawdę pięknie. Może pan powtórzyć, jak się nazywa? — zapytał pana Jonesa.

— Caroline — odparł mężczyzna, przyglądając się czule suczce. — Jest ze mną od wielu lat, kupiliśmy ją z żoną jeszcze przed wojną.

— Widzisz, Syriuszu, Caroline to piękne imię. Jestem pewien, że twoja dziewczyna może się nazywać Caroline.

— Odwal się, Rogaczu — burknął tamten.

— Bulwersujesz się, bo jesteś singlem, no nie? — Potter uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. — Ja mam Lily, Bones ma Jones, Glizdek ma Sarę, a ty nie masz nikogo, Łapciu.

— Odwal się — powtórzył chłopak i nagle uderzyło mnie, że unika wzroku przyjaciela.

James musiał to zauważyć w tym samym momencie, bo jego uśmiech momentalnie został zastąpiony przez szok.

— O Merlinie, masz kogoś, prawda? — wykrztusiłam, na co Black rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie.

— To nie wasza sprawa! — warknął ostro, a James ryknął śmiechem.

Spojrzałam na mojego narzeczonego z niesmakiem.

— Nie przejmuj się nim, Syriusz — poradziłam. — Miłość to cudowna sprawa.

— Zakochany Black — wykrztusił James i znów zaczął się śmiać jak szalony.

— Ładna jest? — zapytałam, ignorując komentarz Pottera.

— Odpuść, Evans, nie chcę o tym gadać.

— Daj spokój, przecież nie ma nic złego w tym, że się zakochałeś.

— Proszę cię, nie drąż — odparł i nagle w jego głosie zabrzmiało prawdziwe zmęczenie. — Szanse, że jeszcze zobaczę tę osobę są bliskie zera, więc to bez znaczenia.

— Powiesz mi chociaż, jak się nazywa?

— Raczej nie.

James, który w końcu się nieco uspokoił, poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

— Znajdziemy sposób, żeby wrócić, stary. Wtedy nam ją przedstawisz. Musi być naprawdę piękna, jeśli faktycznie czujesz do niej coś więcej.

— Dzięki, James — warknął ironicznie Syriusz i skrzywił się lekko. — Czułem coś do wielu osób. Kiedyś nawet myślałem, że jestem zakochany w Oliverze Cooperze. — Zaśmiał się ponuro. — Był trzy lata starszy ode mnie. Pierwszy chłopak, jaki kiedykolwiek mi się podobał. Żebyś widziała swoją minę, Evans — parsknął. — Nigdy nie słyszałaś i biseksualizmie? Powinnaś się doedukować, nie żyjemy w średniowieczu. Zresztą nieważne, nie będę ci robił wykładu o tym, że mam prawo chodzić do łóżka z kim chcę. Poza tym to nie zawsze chodzi tylko o seks. Wiem, że to tak wygląda, ale... Cholera, nawet ja czasem czuję coś więcej niż tylko pożądanie... No ale właściwie to zazwyczaj jednak chodzi o seks — mruknął pod nosem i zachichotałam mimo woli.

— Naprawdę byłeś już z chłopakiem? — zapytałam po chwili.

Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł wygodniej na twardej ziemi.

— Ta, z kilkoma.

— I jak?

— A jak miało być? Pytasz o to, czy to się czymś różni? Zawiodę cię, było tak samo, jak z każdą inną dziewczyną. Uczucie dość szybko się wypaliło, a zrywając wychodziłem na drania. A co do seksu, to właściwie sam nie wiem. Z facetem jest inaczej, ale nie umiem ci powiedzieć, czy lepiej. Zresztą seks to seks.

— Merlinie, Black, przestań deprawować moją narzeczoną! — zawołał James.

— Pytała to powiedziałem. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i znów zwrócił się do mnie. — Pierwszy raz byłem z chłopakiem, żeby zrobić na złość rodzicom. To był jakiś mugol. Pokłóciłem się z ojcem i wybiegłem z domu. Miałem może piętnaście lat, to chyba były wakacje. Ojciec wybiegł za mną, a ja złapałem pierwszego lepszego chłopaka, którego zobaczyłem, przyparłem go do ściany i pocałowałem. Ojciec dostał białej gorączki, kiedy wróciłem do domu. Na ulicy nie chciał się przyznać, że jestem jego synem. Do dziś nie wiem, jak nazywał się tamten chłopak, ale pamiętam jego wyraz twarzy. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. — Podobało mu się, jestem pewien. Później mi się oberwało za ten numer. Przez następny miesiąc nie mogłem usiąść bez bólu w całym ciele. Ojciec znał zaklęcia, które nie zostawiały śladów. Ale nie żałowałem. Było warto. Właściwie, to nie ma znaczenia, czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna. Zawsze podchodziłem do tego tak, że ktoś po prostu musi wstrząsnąć moim światem, być wyjątkowy, wzbudzić we mnie to właściwe uczucie. Płeć nie miała w tym nic do rzeczy.

— Łał. Syriuszu, to było prawie głębokie.

Posłał mi swój firmowy uśmiech i oparł głowę o ścianę, tak, że jego zbyt długie włosy opadły mu na twarz.

— Znalazłeś tę osobę? — zapytałam po chwili ciszy. — Tę, która rozbudziłaby w tobie to uczucie?

Spojrzał na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a wyraz jego twarzy, o dziwo, był poważny.

— Mam taką nadzieję — powiedział w końcu.


	76. Rozdział 76 - Zabawy z czasem

_Ten rozdział miał być o czymś kompletnie innym, jednak wena to kapryśne stworzenie i zamiast tamtego wyszło to :D Ogólnie trochę namieszałam, brakuje tu ładu i składu, ale mam nadzieję, że jako tako ujdzie, no i obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział będzie lepszy (i zostanie dodany szybciej)._

 **Rozdział 76 — Zabawy z czasem**

Wojna skończyła się pięć lat później, jednak jej skutki były widoczne na każdym kroku. Świat mugoli i świat czarodziejów był istną ruiną, lecz czasu nie da się zatrzymać i trzeba było żyć dalej. Nic już nie było takie, jak wcześniej. Nic. Nie tylko ze względu na wojnę, w której byliśmy zmuszeni wziąć udział, głód, z którym walczyliśmy każdego dnia czy też strach, nie opuszczający nas nawet na sekundę. James i Syriusz zatrudnili się w Ministerstwie Magii pod fałszywymi nazwiskami i pomagali doprowadzić wszystko do porządku. Mugolska wojna dotknęła każdego mieszkańca ziemi – czarodziejów w nie mniejszym stopniu. Nasze prawdziwe tożsamości musiały zostać tajemnicą, od której zależały nasze życia. W latach czterdziestych podróże w czasie były karane śmiercią, a wytłumaczenie, że mieliśmy na ten fakt nikły wpływ, niewiele by dało.

Ostatnie pięć lat bardzo nas zmieniło. Już wcześniej walczyliśmy na wojnie, w naszych czasach, lecz nie była to tak jawna bitwa. Voldemort działał powoli i sprytnie, Hitler robił to na początku, później nie miał powodu, by kryć się ze swoimi intencjami. Byłam pewna, że nigdy więcej nie będę w stanie znieść hałasu i nie pomyśleć przy tym o tych wszystkich bombardowaniach.

Ale ostatecznie wojna się skończyła i chociaż świat ledwie się po tym pozbierał, ja, James i Syriusz w końcu mogliśmy naprawdę zabrać się za próbę powrotu do naszych czasów, co wcześniej nie było możliwe, z powodu upadku Ministerstwa.

Nie widziałam moich przyjaciół od długich pięciu lat, a z każdym dniem wszyscy powoli traciliśmy nadzieję. Dzięki znajomością i kilku magicznym przekrętom, byliśmy w stanie pozwolić sobie na kupno małego domu za Londynem. I tylko tam mogliśmy naprawdę być sobą. Nie było to nic wielkiego, ot zwykły domek, jednak jego ogród przyciągał swoją niesamowitą paletą barw i najróżniejszymi gatunkami roślin. Człowiek czuł się tam jak w jakiejś magicznej krainie i mógł nie wychodzić z niego przez długie godziny.

Tego dnia nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego, więc ostatecznie skończyłam z książką na werandzie, czekając na powrót Jamesa i Syriusza, zastanawiając się, jak przekazać narzeczonemu nowinę, o której właśnie się dowiedziałam. Trzaski teleportacji dobiegły do moich uszu szybciej, niż bym się spodziewała. Odłożyłam książkę na bok, przeciągnęłam się leniwie i ruszyłam w kierunku dwóch, wykończonych mężczyzn.

— Cześć, Lily — powiedział Syriusz, targając pieszczotliwie moje włosy (Przynajmniej ten gest się nie zmienił przez te lata.).

Od Jamesa, jak zwykle, doczekałam się buziaka w policzek i czułego uśmiechu, który na jego zmęczonej twarzy wyglądał wyjątkowo rozczulająco.

— I jak w Ministerstwie? — zapytałam, ciągnąc ich do kuchni.

— Jak to w Ministerstwie — odparł James. — Syf, bieda i korupcja, nic nowego. Syriusz twierdzi, że przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mu się załatwić dla siebie przepustkę do Departamentu Tajemnic. Jeśli nasze źródła nie kłamią, przechowują tam najróżniejsze zmieniacze czasu.

— Jest też szansa na lewą pelerynę-niewidkę. Nie jest to peleryna Rogacza, ale na nasza wyprawę da radę. Jeśli ja będę miał przepustkę, to wszystko powinno gładko pójść.

— Myślicie, że to się uda? — zapytałam, sama nie wiedząc, co czuję.

Weszliśmy do kuchni i niemal natychmiast ruszyłam w kierunku lodówki, biorąc się za przygotowanie obiadu.

— Jeśli chcesz wrócić do domu, to powinnaś w to uwierzyć. I tak nie mamy już nic do stracenia. — Syriusz wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

— Jestem w ciąży — wypaliłam, odwracając się do nich tyłem.

Niemal widziałam, jak Syriusz walczy, by nie zakrztusić się wodą, a mina Jamesa kolejno staje się zszokowana, pełna niedowierzania i... Właśnie, i?

— Lily — wyszeptał, zabierając mi z ręki marchewkę i nóż. — Siadaj — polecił otępiałym głosem.

— James, to jeszcze nie czas, kiedy muszę się oszczędzaj. Jestem w ciąży, nie umieram.

— Po prostu... po prostu usiądź — odparł łamiącym się głosem.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i dostrzegłam, iż jego twarz stała się mieszanką miliarda sprzecznych uczuć.

— Wiem, że to nie jest dobra pora, ale myślałam, że chociaż trochę się ucieszysz...

Wtedy to się stało. Szeroki, niemal szaleńczy, uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. Złapał mnie w talii i, absolutnie nic sobie nie robiąc z moich sprzeciwów, zaczął okręcać się wokół własnej osi, śmiejąc się jak ostatni wariat.

— Będę ojcem! Będę ojcem! Do diabła! BĘDĘ OJCEM! — krzyczał na całe gardło.

Odstawił mnie na ziemię i zaczął całować każdy fragment mojej twarzy. Objęłam go ramionami, ledwie widząc coś przez łzy wzruszenia. Jak z oddali słyszałam śmiech Syriusza i jego gratulacje. Dla mnie istniał już tylko James, jego koszula i ten wyjątkowy zapach. To jedno z moich najlepszych wspomnień.

* * *

Ministerstwo Magii nocą było przerażające, a z nową różdżką, którą ledwie kontrolowałam, nie czułam się ani trochę bezpieczna. Odwagi dodawał mi tylko James, który, odkąd tydzień wcześniej dowiedział się o ciąży, nie chciał opuszczać mnie ani na moment. Szliśmy obok siebie pod peleryną-niewidką, trzymając się za ręce.

Całą trójką zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że teraz ważny jest już tylko powrót do naszych czasów. Z ksiąg, które udało nam się zdobyć w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat wiedzieliśmy, że zwykłe dotknięcie piasku zawartego w zmieniaczu czasu powinno przenieść nas do czasów, z których pochodziliśmy. Na zdobycie tej wiedzy zmarnowaliśmy pięć lat, choć nawet mi samej ciężko w to uwierzyć. Pięć lat. Pięć lat. Pięć lat. To wciąż obijało się po mojej głowie, niczym jakieś upiorne echo. Pięć lat, w trakcie których stałam się kimś zupełnie innym. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nikogo nienawidziłam, jak Voldemorta w tamtej chwili, gdy otwieraliśmy drzwi do Departamentu Tajemnic.

— W porządku? — wyszeptał James, wyczuwając moją zmianę nastroju.

Skinęłam krótko głową, wychodząc spod peleryny.

— I jak? Które to drzwi? — zapytałam, lustrując spojrzeniem okrągły pokój.

Black wzruszył ramionami.

— Trzeba poszukać — odparł, po czym otworzył pierwsze lepsze drzwi, ukazując nam okrągłą komnatę z kamiennymi trybunami i kamiennym łukiem na podwyższeniu. — Przerażające — stwierdził, wpatrując się w zasłonę, która powiewała złowieszczo wewnątrz łuku.

— Boisz się firanki, Łapo? — James uśmiechnął się blado, choć wyraz jego oczu mówił, że i on czuje przerażającą energię bijącą od pokoju.

Syriusz zamknął drzwi i mimowolnie odetchnęłam z ulgą, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będę musiała oglądać tego pomieszczenia.

Cel naszej podróży znaleźliśmy za piątą próbą. Weszliśmy tam z jednakowo pędzącymi sercami i niepokojem wypisanym na twarzach.

— To co, chyba już nie ma odwrotu?

— Wyświadczcie mi przysługę i jeśli ten diabelny piasek zamieni mnie w dzieciaka, zabijcie mnie — mruknął Syriusz, ignorując słowa Jamesa.

Odgarnęłam moje długie włosy do tyłu, wzięłam głęboki oddech i ruszyłam do przodu.

— Teraz albo nigdy.

* * *

Współczesny Londyn okazał się być aż nazbyt współczesny i odmienny od tego, do którego przyzwyczajona byłam przez ostatnich pięć lat (Owszem, mam na myśli tę ponurą ruinę po bombardowaniach Niemców). Szum aut, kroki pędzących dokądś ludzi, hałasy codziennego życia – to wszystko było zbyt normalne dla naszych umysłów nastawionych na stan powojenny.

Gdy wyszliśmy na ulicę, miałam łzy w oczach i niemal natychmiast rzuciłam się na szyję Jamesa, składając na jego ustach niezdarny pocałunek.

— Wróciliśmy — wyszeptałam, kiedy on śmiał mi się do ucha.

— Wróciliśmy — potwierdził cicho.

— Lepiej patrzcie na to — zawołał Syriusz, robiąc tę swoją minę, zwiastującą głupi pomysł. — Przepraszam pana — zwrócił się do pierwszego lepszego przechodnia. — Wie pan, który mamy rok?

Mężczyzna najpierw zlustrował go spojrzeniem (a nasze nieco niewspółczesne ubrania musiały budzić mieszane uczucia), przez chwilę się wahał, aż w końcu pokręcił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem i wyminął chłopaka.

— Psychiatryk kilka ulic dalej — rzekł na odchodne, a Black wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem.

— Na pewno wróciliśmy. Tylko w tych czasach możesz zostać obrażony przez przypadkowo spotkaną osobę, której zadasz proste pytanie.

Rzuciłam mu spojrzenie pełne politowania, po czym podeszłam do, stojącego kilka metrów dalej, kiosku i podniosłam z wystawy gazetę, sprawdzając datę.

— Nie było nas miesiąc — powiedziałam tępo. — Spędziliśmy pięć lat w piekle, a dla wszystkich innych minął tylko miesiąc.

Nie powinno mnie to tak zszokować; rozważaliśmy już taką opcję i właściwie była ona dla nas najlepsza. Więc moje ręce wcale nie powinny trząść się tak, jak podczas pierwszego bombardowania po śmierci pana Jonesa, który po roku wspólnego mieszkania, stał się dla nas kimś w rodzaju mentora. Oddech wcale nie powinien przyspieszyć. A serce absolutnie nie miało prawa bić w tak szybkim tempie.

— Lily? — zapytał James, delikatnie zabierając gazetę z moich odrętwiałych rąk.

— To atak paniki? Może powinieneś dać jej w twarz? — zasugerował poważnym tonem Syriusz i gdybym nie była w takim stanie, pewnie zmyłabym mu głowę.

— Nic mi nie jest — wydusiłam w końcu, gdy zebrałam wystarczająco dużo silnej woli na oderwanie spojrzenia od nieszczęsnej gazety. — To tylko szok.

— Wiecie, jak postawili mi nagrobek to chyba się obrażę — rzucił raźnym tonem Łapa, najwyraźniej uznając, że dawka jego poczucia humoru dobrze mi zrobi.

I chyba miał rację, bo kąciki moich ust lekko drgnęły.

— Jak dla mnie mogli postawić mi nawet pomnik żałobny, o ile nie dobrali się do mojej różdżki — stwierdziłam. — Ta nowa do niczego się nie nadaje, poważnie. Nawet robiąc prosty obiad przynajmniej trzy razy coś podpaliłam.

— No cóż, chyba powinniśmy wpaść do Hogwartu i powiedzieć staruszkowi, że wróciliśmy, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby uznali nas za martwych.

Podejrzewam, że żadnemu z nas nie uśmiechała się rozmowa z dyrektorem, do którego chowaliśmy urazę. Przez pierwsze dwa lata nie przestaliśmy wierzyć, że mężczyzna znajdzie jakiś sposób, by nam pomóc, a ostatecznie doszliśmy do wszystkiego sami, niejednokrotnie dla zdobycia potrzebnej wiedzy, ryzykując życie. A fakt, że utknęliśmy tam na pięć lat, odcięci od rodziny, przyjaciół, wszelkich informacji, nie ułatwiał nam racjonalnego obarczenia winą jednej osoby – Voldemorta. Po pięciu latach gehenny każdy staje się w twoich oczach winny, może nawet ty sam. Kiedy masz tyle czasu na myślenie, ostatecznie zawsze znajdziesz przynajmniej pięć rzeczy, które mogłeś zrobić inaczej, a które uchroniłyby cię przed sytuacją, w której się znalazłeś. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, impas zdarza się w życiu wyjątkowo rzadko, a na ogół zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, tyle tylko, że nie jesteśmy na tyle odważni (lub wyrachowani), by go użyć.

* * *

Prysznic był rzeczą, do której dopiero na nowo się przyzwyczajałam. W naszym domu, tym z roku czterdziestego piątego, mieliśmy go dopiero od jakiegoś czasu – wcześniej sprawa z kąpielą była nieco bardziej skomplikowana.

Tak więc po rozkoszy, jaką okazała się bieżąca woda, myślałam już tylko o łóżku i śnie, ale, jak przystało na moje szczęście, w momencie, w którym pakowałam się pod kołdrę, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

— Jeśli to Śmierciożercy, to przekażcie im, żeby wrócili jutro! — krzyknął Syriusz z pokoju gościnnego, a jego zaspany głos jasno mówił, iż nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wstać z łóżka.

James tylko zachrapał głośniej, po czym wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Prychnęłam kpiąco i, mrucząc pod nosem wszystkie możliwe przekleństwa, ruszyłam w stronę drzwi wejściowych, jednak nim tam dotarłam dzwonek zadzwonił jeszcze trzy razy. W dłoni trzymałam nowo odzyskaną różdżkę (którą na szczęście przechował Dumbledore), chociaż jednocześnie świetnie wiedziałam, iż Śmierciożercy nie trudziliby się pukaniem. A zaklęcia otaczające dom czynią go prawie nietykalnym.

Otworzyłam i gdy ujrzałam w nich Remusa i Petera, złość natychmiast ze mnie uleciała. Po kolei pociągnęłam lekko zaskoczonych chłopaków do uścisku.

— Merlinie, jak ja się za wami stęskniłam! — zawołałam, wpuszczając ich do środka. — Chodźcie do kuchni, zrobię kawy.

— Zmieniłaś fryzurę — zauważył przytomnie Remus. — Masz długie włosy, ostatnio chyba były krótsze...

— Dumbledore wam nie powiedział, ile czasu dla nas minęło, prawda? — zapytałam, nie odwracając się w ich stronę.

— Powiedział tylko, że już wróciliście, nic więcej. — Peter wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili otworzył drzwi do kuchni.

— Jak długo? — wtrącił się Lupin z tą swoją wrodzoną delikatnością.

— Zbyt długo. — Westchnęłam pod nosem i zabrałam się za przygotowanie kawy. — Chłopcy śpią. Wierzcie lub nie, ale podróże w czasie są okropnie wyczerpujące. — Uśmiechnęłam się, zmieniając temat. — A jak tam w Zakonie? Dumbledore nic nam nie powiedział. Stwierdził, że za

nim przejdziemy do spraw Zakonu, najpierw musimy porządnie odpocząć.

— Marlena nie żyje, a Edgar jest w szpitalu — wypalił Peter, a słoik z kawą wypadł mi z rąk, rozbijając się z hukiem na podłodze.

— Zwariowałeś Peter? — Głos Remusa brzmiał jakby z oddali. — Zobacz w jakim ona jest stanie, trzeba było trochę poczekać!

— Jest w Mungu? — zapytałam dla pewności.

— Lily...

— Na jakim oddziale?

— Lily, musisz odpocząć, spójrz na siebie! Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, zaraz zemdlejesz i tyle z tego będzie.

— Świetnie! — warknęłam. — Sama sobie poradzę!

Nic sobie nie robiąc z nawoływań Lupina, ruszyłam biegiem na górę, narzuciłam na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, nadające się na wyjście w nich z domu, po czym wybiegłam – dosłownie wybiegłam – przed dom i, po przekroczeniu barier ochronnych, teleportowałam się w ciemnym zaułku, nieopodal Świętego Munga.


	77. Rozdział 77 - Dziewczyna, która wybrała

_Teoretycznie jest to ostatni rozdział. Wow. Tyle potrafię powiedzieć. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zajdę tak daleko z tym opowiadaniem. Przyznaję, że początkowo miało ono skończyć się w nieco inny sposób (te same wydarzenia, opisane na nieco inny sposób), ale myślę, że tak też jest dobrze, może nawet lepiej. I jestem zadowolona. Boże, jestem piekielnie zadowolona i dumna z tego opowiadania, nawet jeśli wiele brakuje mu do ideału. Przede wszystkim chciałam podziękować wam wszystkich, każdej osobie, która kiedykolwiek odwiedziła tego bloga, przeczytała rozdział, zostawiła po sobie ślad, doradziła mi, skrytykowała, pochwaliła. W dużej mierze to wy wpłynęliście na to mnie i to opowiadanie. Lily zmieniała się razem ze mną, lecz wasze rady, pomysły – bez tego żadna z nas, ani Lily, ani ja, nie zaszłybyśmy aż tutaj. Dziękuję wam za to._

 _Piszę, że rozdział jest teoretycznie ostatni, ponieważ mam w planach dodać tu jeszcze jedną, już naprawdę ostatnią notatkę. Wstępny termin to drugie urodziny bloga (23.10.2016), ale może uda mi się zrobić to wcześniej. Nie później, obiecuję :)_

 _I na koniec, chciałabym zadedykować ten rozdział moim czterem najwspanialszym na świecie przyjaciółkom. Oliwii, która potrafi dać mi ostrego kopa w tyłek. Kai, której niekończący optymizm podnosi na duchu jak nic. Wanessie, która z nas wszystkich jest jedyną "normalną". I Monice, największej ofierze losu, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam, którą spokojnie mogłabym nazwać siostrą. Bez was, dziewczyny, to opowiadanie nigdy nie doczekałoby się zakończenia. Więc wam też dziękuję :)_

 **Rozdział 77 — Dziewczyna, która wybrała śmierć**

Znajomości – czym byłby bez nich człowiek? W mgnieniu oka udało mi się zlokalizować salę, na której leżał mój przyjaciel i, choć teoretycznie nie powinnam mieć tam wstępu, jeszcze szybciej się do niej dostałam. Edgar wyglądał... Merlinie, nie znam nawet takich słów, które mogłyby to opisać. I podejrzewam również, iż nie ma słów adekwatnie oddających moje uczucia w tamtym momencie. Nim bardziej zbliżyłam się do nieprzytomnego chłopaka, musiałam zacisnąć powieki i wziąć głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Ale lata praktyki zrobiły swoje. Wojna, Zakon, miliony innych rzeczy, które ukształtowały mnie w ten czy inny sposób. Potrafiłam zapanować nad łzami. Potrafiłam to zrobić idealnie – stałam się perfekcyjna w ukrywaniu uczuć przed resztą świata. Wiedziałam, że są chwile, gdy mogę pozwolić im płynąć i momenty, w jakich będzie mnie to kosztować zbyt wiele.

Nie byłam pewna, czy któraś część ciała Edgara nie ucierpiała, więc oszczędziłam sobie łzawego trzymania jego dłoni i szeptania czułych słów pocieszenia. Zamiast tego machnęłam różdżką, transmutując sztucznego, szpetnego kwiatka w krzesło i usiadłam na nim. Byłam prawdziwie wyczerpana, lecz jednocześnie wiedziałam, że kiedy mój przyjaciel jest w takim stanie, nie będę mogła spokojnie spać. Z karty zdrowia, która wisiała na łóżku, dowiedziałam się tego, co najważniejsze.

Historia choroby/przypadłość – ofiara czarno-magicznych zaklęć oraz klątw.

Stan – stabilny.

Zalecana obserwacja w szpitalu – dwa tygodnie do miesiąca.

Leczenie – eliksir uzupełniający krew (raz dziennie, dożylnie); maść neutralizująca skutki zaklęć rozdzierających skórę (trzy razy dziennie, zwrócić szczególną uwagę na okolice twarzy); eliksir uśmierzający ból (trzy razy dziennie, w średnich ilościach).

— No to się wpakowałeś. — Westchnęłam i odłożyłam kartę na miejsce. — Przez cały ten czas, kiedy mnie nie było wyobrażałam sobie ponowne spotkanie z wami wszystkimi. Wiele razy. Ale w żadnej wersji nie leżałeś pół żywy w szpitalu, głupi dupku. Zawsze wszystko psujesz.

Pokręciłam głową, śmiejąc się ponuro. Nie wiedziałam, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że nieprzytomne osoby nie są zbyt rozmowne. Ale podobno mówienie do takich ludzi pomaga, więc gorączkowo przeszukiwałam umysł w poszukiwaniu tematu. Było ich wiele, przez te pięć lat naprawdę sporo się wydarzyło, tyle tylko, że mówienie o którymkolwiek z tych wydarzeń napawało mnie odrazą. Przeszłość, zwłaszcza ta okrutna i gorzka, powinna zostać przeszłością. Powinniśmy dać jej święty spokój, zbudować w umyśle metalowy sejf, wrzucić do niego wszystkie straszne wspomnienia, zatrzasnąć go i nigdy, przenigdy nie otwierać. Palnęłam więc pierwszą lepszą rzecz, jaka nie miała związku z moim zniknięciem.

— Marlena nie żyje, wiesz? Peter mi powiedział. — Wyłamywałam sobie nerwowo palce. — Pewnie razem byliście na jakieś strasznej misji, co? Dumbledore nie chciał nic mi powiedzieć na temat Zakonu. Ponoć przeżyłam sporą traumę i powinnam odpowiednio wypocząć. — Przerwa na gorzki uśmiech. — Trauma. Gówno prawda. To był koszmar. Koszmar na ziemi, ale prawdziwa trauma to oglądanie cię w takim stanie i czuć ulgę, bo na twoim miejscu mógł być James. Czy to jest człowieczeństwo, Edgar? Bo sama już nie wiem. Ostatnio wstydzę się samej siebie. I naprawdę nie wiem, czy po tym wszystkim którekolwiek z nas może być jeszcze dobrym człowiekiem. Mordowaliśmy, Edgar i pewnie zostaniemy zamordowani. Tylko nieliczni dostąpią zaszczytu długiego życia i oglądania, jak na twarzy pojawiają się nowe zmarszczki. Ale może to dobrze? Wyrzuty sumienia mnie zabijają – boleśniej, niż jakikolwiek Śmierciożerca mógłby to zrobić. Gadam jak głupia, niewdzięczna krowa, co? Pewnie tak. Tyle osób zginęło, a ja wciąż żyję i jeszcze narzekam. To nie tak, że mnie to nie cieszy... Ale... Cholera, jak mogę się cieszyć, kiedy... kiedy wszyscy inni... kiedy ludzie, których kocham giną? To nie fair! Tyle osób przez nas zginęło, Ed, przez naszą głupią wojnę. Nasi przyjaciele, wrogowie, obcy nam ludzie. Czy to jest człowieczeństwo? Zabić lub być zabitym. To nie alternatywa. To impas i bierne czekanie na to, co się wydarzy. Długo mi zajęło zrozumienie tego, ale to prawda. Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko mordercami. Uważamy się za wielkich zbawicieli, a tak naprawdę jesteśmy tacy sami jak Voldemort i jego zwolennicy, tylko, że my chcemy móc usprawiedliwić swoje czyny – oni tego nie potrzebują. Nie okłamują samych siebie, wiedzą, że wszyscy są potworami. Boże, Edgar, w co my się zmieniamy?! Kiedy miałam pięć lat chciałam być księżniczką, nosić śliczne sukieneczki i spotkać księcia z bajki. Teraz moim największym pragnieniem jest ochronić bliskie mi osoby, nawet kosztem życia innych. Ta wojna nas zabija. Wszyscy skończymy martwi, nawet jeśli nasze ciała to przeżyją. Przestałam już widzieć w tym wszystkim jakikolwiek sens. Chciałabym znów go zobaczyć, znów uwierzyć, że to, co robimy jest dobre i do czegoś prowadzi. Ale światełko w tunelu zniknęło. Jest tylko ciemność, w której się gubię. Straciłam ducha walki, Edgar.

* * *

Sprawa była poważna – tak mówili uzdrowiciele i tak uważałam również ja, chociaż Edgar, odkąd się obudził, machał po prostu zbywająco ręką, próbując jednocześnie ukryć grymas bólu, i kazał się nam wszystkim odczepić. I wtedy zdawało się, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, z którą chłopak nie dałby sobie rady. Mimo bólu oraz długiego pobytu w szpitalu, Edgar się wylizał. Sprawa miała przynajmniej jeden pozytyw. Przez ten cały czas, gdy mnie nie było, niemal zdążyłam zapomnieć, jak irytująca była gra jego i Hestii w kotka i myszkę. Od czasu, gdy chłopak wyszedł ze szpitala oboje nieco otwarciej podchodzili do swoich uczuć. Nie, nie byli parą, lecz byli ku temu bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Cieszyłam się ich szczęściem i jednocześnie sama byłam w siódmym niebie u boku Jamesa. Odłożyliśmy na jakiś czas Zakon na drugi plan – nieustanna wojna za bardzo nas zmęczyła – i zajęliśmy się własnym życiem. Ponowną organizacją ślubu, przyjaciółmi, zbliżającymi się narodzinami dziecka. Zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że nie chcemy znać jego płci, choć sądzę, że potajemnie i mnie, i Jamesowi marzył się synek. Zdecydowaliśmy za to, że chłopca, tak jak chciałam, nazwiemy Harry, a dziewczynkę Dorcas, na cześć naszej starej przyjaciółki.

Żeby odwiedzić jej grób potrzebowałam kilku miesięcy – wcześniej zwyczajnie nie czułam się na siłach, by zmierzyć się z zimnym, marmurowym nagrobkiem, pod którym spoczywało to, co zostało z panny Meadowes.

W końcu udało nam się wziąć z Jamesem ślub. Tym razem nie była to ceremonia jak z bajki, jedynie grono najbliższych przyjaciół i my, jednak bezpieczeństwo było najważniejsze, a szczęście w oczach mojego ukochanego i fakt, że nareszcie stałam się panią Potter, wszystko mi rekompensował. Miesiąc miodowy spędziliśmy na Hawajach, powoli przyzwyczajając się do życia małżeńskiego. Ostatnie idealne dni naszego życia powoli dobiegały tam końca. Niebawem mieliśmy powrócić do wojny i jej okrucieństw.

Anabell wróciła do kraju na stałe dopiero w czerwcu i choć nasze kontakty już nigdy nie miały być takie same, wiadomość ta ucieszyła zarówno mnie jak i Alicję. Obie byłyśmy wtedy w zaawansowanej ciąży, choć ona znosiła to nieco lepiej ode mnie. Mnie bezczynne siedzenie w domu i czekanie na wiadomość, czy James wróci do domu żywy, doprowadzało do szału.

Poród był koszmarem, godzinami nieopisanego bólu i męki, lecz w końcu na świat przyszedł nasz syn. Harry James Potter. Mój mały skarb, moje oczko w głowie. Kiedy tylko go ujrzałam, wzięłam w ramiona, kiedy spojrzał na mnie moimi oczami – wiedziałam, że jest dla mnie najważniejszą istotą na całym świecie. Rozkochał w sobie wszystkich, nawet nie lubiącego dzieci Syriusza, a już w szczególności Petera i Remusa. James promieniał dumą bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek w szkole. Chodził napuszony i do wszystkich mówił „To mój syn!" z szerokim uśmiechem i błyskiem wzruszenia w oczach. Nie mogłam być szczęśliwsza, naprawdę, nie mogłam być szczęśliwsza! Miałam wszystko, mimo tego, co straciłam. Mimo że Harry nigdy nie pozna dziadków i nie będzie mógł mówić do Dorcas „ciociu". Mimo że wciąż panowała wojna i wszyscy byliśmy w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie. Miałam przy sobie Jamesa i miałam Harry'ego, mojego maleńkiego synka. Nie ma słów, którymi mogłabym opisać moją miłość do tej dwójki.

Ze wszystkich moich przyjaciółek to Hestia i Anabell najlepiej odnalazły się w rolach cioci małego. Potrafiły przez długie minuty przyglądać mu się z szerokimi uśmiechami i chociaż obie aktywnie działały w Zakonie, to bardzo mi pomagały, gdy po porodzie dochodziłam do siebie.

Wszystkie moje obawy okazały się wręcz żałosne. James był idealnym tatą. Ilekroć widziałam go z Harrym w ramionach, miałam ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem – nic nigdy mnie tak nie wzruszyło, jak ten widok. Oboje byli dla mnie wszystkim.

Wszystko było dobrze, aż do pierwszego Halloween Harry'ego. Byłam akurat na spotkaniu z Alicją i Anabell. Siedziałyśmy w kawiarni, śmiałyśmy się wesoło z jakieś opowieści Crage, za oknem lał deszcz, dobrze to pamiętam. Dzieciaki zostały z mamą Franka, która stwierdziła, że przyda nam się wolny dzień. Niespodziewanie do lokalu wbiegli James i Frank, oboje wyglądali, jakby uderzył w nich piorun. Spojrzenia mieli niemal nieprzytomne, a włosy prawie jednakowo potargane, co u Franka było rzadkością. Za nimi stali Syriusz, Edgar i Peter, rozglądając się czujnie.

— Musimy stąd iść — powiedział James i wziął mnie delikatnie za ramię.

Wtedy zauważyłam na jego ramieniu krew, lecz jedno jego spojrzenie powiedziało mi, że to nie czas na wyjaśnienia. Wszystkiego dowiedziałam się dopiero w Hogwarcie, w gabinecie dyrektora.

— Potter Manor zostało zniszczone — powiedział Dumbledore, gdy po raz setny zapytałam, co się, do cholery, dzieje. — Lily, Alicjo — rzekł delikatnie — powiedziałem już o tym Frankowi i Jamesowi. Obawiam się, że Voldemort będzie próbował zabić Harry'ego lub Naville'a. Istnieje pewna przepowiednia...

* * *

Śmierć Edgara była nagła i niespodziewana. Tego wieczoru James, Remus, Syriusz i Peter postanowili, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, wybrać się razem do jakiegoś baru i spić do nieprzytomności. Mieszkaliśmy już wtedy w Dolinie Godryka i nasz dom chroniło zaklęcie, więc nie bałam się zostać z Harrym sama, a po moim mężu wyraźnie widać było, że potrzebuje czegoś tak przyziemnego jak nocy z kumplami. Zaprosiłam więc Edgara. Razem mieliśmy w planach spędzić wieczór przy winie i jakiś filmach. Harry był anielskim dzieckiem i nie martwiłam się, że nam w tym przeszkodzi. Chłopiec przesypiał spokojnie każdą noc, miał tak odkąd się urodził i dziękowałam za to Merlinowi.

Umówiliśmy się na dziewiętnastą. Bones był jedną z niewielu osób, która znała miejsce naszego pobytu, więc dość często nas odwiedzał. Przynosiło to ulgę, bo życie w ukryciu mogło doprowadzić człowieka do szaleństwa. Z powodu Harry'ego nie chodziłam na żadne misje. James również ograniczył je do minimum i dawało mi to złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. James nim był. Gdy leżałam w jego ramionach czułam tą niezachwianą pewność, że nic mi nie grozi.

Chłopak się spóźniał, lecz nie martwiło mnie to.

Edgar Bones byłby w stanie spóźnić się na własny pogrzeb — myślałam z rozbawieniem.

Niepokoić zaczęłam się dopiero, gdy wybiła dwudziesta pierwsza, a po nim wciąż nie było nawet śladu. Pół godziny później dostałam patronusa od Dumbledore'a, który zwoływał specjalne zebranie Zakonu. Moje serce biło szybko, zastraszająco szybko, lecz nie pozwoliłam sobie myśleć o tym, że takie zebrania były zwoływane, gdy kogoś straciliśmy. Edgar nie mógł... po prostu nie mógł być...

Ubrałam zaspanego Harry'ego i nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, wyszłam przed dom, trzymając mocno różdżkę w dłoni, po czym teleportowałam się ulicę przed miejscem spotkania. Dziś był to dom Anabell.

Minęło kolejne pół godziny, nim wszyscy byliśmy w komplecie. James siedział obok mnie, trzymając delikatnie moją dłoń. W tamtej chwili nie przeszkadzał mi nawet zapach ognistej whisky. Chciałam tylko mieć pewność, że mojemu przyjacielowi nic nie jest. Widziałam Hestię, lecz jej mina była równie niepewna jak moja, więc oszczędziłam sobie pytania jej o cokolwiek.

— Moi drodzy — przemówił w końcu Dumbledore — z przykrością muszę was poinformować, że tej nocy straciliśmy trójkę naszych przyjaciół. Angelinę Gray, Clarę Smith i Edgara Bonesa. Zginęli, broniąc...

Nie słuchałam dalej. Miałam wrażenie, że wpadłam pod wodę i nie potrafię się wynurzyć, że tonę. Jakaś część mnie zarejestrowała, że Hestia wstała gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, że krzyknęła coś i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Czułam, jak Harry ciągnie moje włosy, a James przyciąga nas oboje do siebie. Łzy płynęły po moich policzkach, wydaje mi się, że James też płakał, lecz nie mam pewności. Byłam zbyt skupiona na własnym smutku.

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Chłopak, którego znałam marne trzy lata. Edgar Bones. Wesoły, zakręcony wariat. Był martwy. Ból przyszedł nagle, lecz był tak silny, że wydarł z mojej piersi głośny, udręczony szloch. Kolejna bliska mi osoba była martwa.

* * *

Czas płynie szybko, nierówno i boleśnie. Jestem tego najlepszym przykładem. Dawno temu byłam zwykłą, szarą dziewczyną, jakich wiele. Uczyłam się w szkole magii, miałam swoje wzloty i upadki. Zakochiwałam się i odkochiwałam. Zawierałam przyjaźnie i robiłam skrajnie głupie rzeczy. Nigdy nie uważałam się za osobę wyjątkową, lecz właśnie taką widział mnie James Potter. Chłopak, który odmienił moje życie na każdy możliwy sposób, pokazał mi inną metodę, by je przeżyć. Nie było łatwo, nigdy nie było łatwo i nie potrafię zliczyć łez, do których mnie doprowadził. Ale chyba właśnie w tym tkwiła wyjątkowość naszej relacji. Zawsze mieliśmy pod górkę, a jednak dawaliśmy sobie radę – to była nasza specjalność.

Z czasem nadeszła wojna, w której brałam aktywny udział. Ja i moi przyjaciele straciliśmy wiele, niektórzy nawet życie. Czasem ciężko jest mi przypomnieć sobie uśmiech, jakim obdarowywała mnie Dorcas Meadowes, ilekroć robiłyśmy coś szalonego, z czasem zaciera się w mojej pamięci coś tak banalnego, jak kolor jej oczu. Niemal całkowicie zapomniałam, jak wyglądało spojrzenie Alicji bez tej nuty szaleństwa i nieustępliwej melancholii. Przepadło wszystko, co znałam. Przepadłam nawet dawna ja. Dziewczyna, która na wszystko patrzyła spod stosu książek i z dezaprobatą.

Widziałam zbyt wiele, by wciąż móc nazywać się zwyczajną. Widziałam śmierć mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki i obserwowałam, jak osoba, która była mi droga sprzymierza się z wrogiem. Symbolem upływającego czasu nie były już tylko rosnące włosy czy nowe blizny, a udręczenie w oczach nas wszystkich. Zdawaliśmy się być zmęczeni życiem w biegu i strachu, nieustannym niebezpieczeństwie. Mówiliśmy sobie, że jutro okaże się lepsze i zaciskając mocno oczy rozpaczliwie staraliśmy się w to wierzyć. Na każdym zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa następowała uciążliwa minuta ciszy, poświęcona pamięci nowych ofiar Śmierciożerców.

Później zaszłam w ciążę i choć było to niespodziewane i absolutnie nieadekwatne do wojny, jaka rozgrywała się wokół, to wyraz twarzy James był absolutnie wspaniały. Złapał mnie wtedy w talii i zaczął okręcać w kółko, śmiejąc się jak ostatni wariat. A ja, choć zaskoczona taką reakcją, śmiałam się razem z nim. Przez następne dziewięć miesięcy byłam świadkiem strasznych rzeczy, choćby zamordowania Ministra Magii przez samego Voldemorta, lecz ostatecznie dziecko urodziło się całe i zdrowe. Mój synek. Mój mały Harry. Kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam wiedziałam, że nic innego na świecie już nie ma znaczenia. Liczył się tylko on. On i James. Dwie najważniejsze istoty w moim życiu. Chciałam, by to Anabell została chrzestną, lecz moje kontakty z dziewczyną nie były najlepsze i ostatecznie to Alicja nią została. Na ojca chrzestnego oczywiście wzięliśmy Syriusza, który niemal od razu pokochał małego. W przypadku Franka i Alicji to ja i James zostaliśmy rodzicami chrzestnymi ich Neville'a.

— W przyszłości zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi — powiedziała pewnego dnia Alicja, a ja odpowiedziałam jej szerokim uśmiechem.

— Nie śmiałabym w to wątpić. Będą jak nasza czwórka.

Chociaż na twarzy dziewczyny wciąż widniał uśmiech, to i tak wiedziałam, że automatycznie posmutniała na wspomnienie dawnych nas. Tych wesołych dziewczyn, biegających po Hogwarcie z uśmiechami na twarzy, bez obawy o naszą przyszłość.

Czasem zdarzało mi się obudzić w środku nocy we łzach, bo kolejny raz śniłam o pustym spojrzeniu Dorcas czy twarzy Hestii, gdy dowiedziała się, że Edgar nie żyje. Pogrzeb chłopaka wciąż kojarzył mi się z zapachem tych wszystkich kwiatów, jakie złożyliśmy na jego grobie i z zamkniętą trumną, której nie otworzyliśmy ze względu na jego zmasakrowane ciało.

Następne miesiące mojego życia były niekończącą się, wielką falą smutku i strachu o życie Jamesa i Harry'ego. Ukrywanie się było koszmarem, lecz czym jest prawdziwy strach zrozumiałam dopiero trzydziestego pierwszego października 1981 roku.

To był dzień, jak każdy inny. Nie zalewałam się łzami ani nie skakałam z radości. Po prostu żyłam i miałam się dobrze. Wieczór nastał szybko, takie przynajmniej miałam wrażenie. W jednej chwili siedziałam w salonie, obserwując wygłupy Jamesa, a w drugiej mąż wciskał mi w ręce Harry'ego i kazał uciekać.

— Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on! Idź! Uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam!

Nie chcę iść. Protestuję, choć wiem, że to na nic. Przyciąga mnie mocno do siebie, wpija w moje usta. Trwa to o wiele zbyt krótko. Kiedy się odsuwa, dostrzegam w jego oczach łzy. Dlaczego płacze? Dlaczego mój ukochany jest nieszczęśliwy?! Dlaczego to ma skończyć się w taki sposób?! Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu żyć długo i szczęśliwie?! Wiem, że tak naprawdę oboje jesteśmy już martwi, nawet nie mamy różdżek, nie wydostaniemy się stąd. Ani ja, ani James, ani Harry.

— Kocham cię, Lily — mówi szeptem — was oboje... Uciekajcie!

— Ja ciebie też, James. O Boże, ja też cię kocham.

Więc biegnę, choć mam świadomość, że to na nic. Wpadam do sypialni Harry'ego. Małe okienko jest zamknięte, nie otworzę go bez różdżki, która została gdzieś na dole. Rzucam więc rozpaczliwie kilka mebli pod drzwi. Ha! Jakby to mogło go powstrzymać. Odkładam małego do łóżeczka i zamykam oczy, gdy z dołu dochodzi inkantacja morderczego zaklęcia. Szlocham. Słyszę jego kroki, są coraz bliżej. Klękam przed Harrym, który przygląda mi się uważnie. Nie, kochanie, to nie jest kolejna zabawa. James naprawdę nie żyje. Boże, dlaczego mi to robisz?!

— Posłuchaj, skarbie — mówię, z trudem przełykając łzy — musisz być teraz bardzo, bardzo dzielny. Harry, mamusia cię kocha. I tatuś cię kocha. Musisz być silny, kochanie. Musisz być dzielny.

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i wchodzi on. Przełykam ślinę. Stanęłam przed nim trzy razy, wystarczy. Wiem, że tej nocy moje szczęście się skończyło, lecz może zdołam kupić go trochę dla mojego synka. James nie żyje, ja zaraz też zginę, ale Harry... on musi żyć. Mój Harry musi żyć.

— _Nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!_

— _Odsuń się, głupia... odsuń się, i to już..._

— _Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego..._

— _To ostatnie ostrzeżenie..._

— _Nie Harry! —_ powtarzam, niczym przedśmiertną mantrę. — _Błagam... zlituj się... zlituj... Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam... Zrobię wszystko..._

— _Odsuń się... odsuń się, dziewczyno...*_

Kręcę głową. Łzy płyną swobodnie po moich policzkach. Zaraz dołączę do Jamesa. To przy nim jest moje miejsce. Nie potrafię się nawet dziwić, że Lord Voldemort, największy potwór na tym świecie, chce dać mi szansę na przeżycie. Mój umysł wypełnia zbyt wielki ból. To ja jestem tym bólem. James, mój ukochany, moja miłość, moje serce... James nie żyje! Nic mi nie zostało. Gdybym się odsunęła, zabiłby i Harry'ego. Jakim człowiekiem bym była, gdybym na to pozwoliła? Jaką matką? Jak mogłabym żyć sama ze sobą? Ból, który czułam po śmierci rodziców, Dorcas, Marleny, Edgara – czułam go i w tym momencie, jednak był o stokroć większy. Rozrywał moje serce, każdy fragment mnie. Każde wspomnienie o Jamesie zdawało się uderzać we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Lecz miałam zadanie do spełnienia, moją ostatnią misję. Bronić syna do ostatniego tchnienia. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy i z rozpaczą kręcę głową. Nie odsunę się.

Nie słyszę, jak wypowiada zaklęcie, lecz widzę, jak mknie ono w moją stronę. Jeszcze mogłabym się odsunąć, zdążyłabym. Zamiast tego zamykam oczy. Więc tak kończy się ta historia. Książę i księżniczka zostają zabici przez potwora. Życie to nie bajka i nareszcie jestem tego w pełni świadoma.

Idę do ciebie, James — myślę, a ostatnie co czuję, to ostre uderzenie w pierś.

* Cytaty pochodzą z książki "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci"


	78. Epilog

_Dziś są drugie urodziny tego opowiadania, więc zgodnie z obietnicą – przed wami epilog._

* * *

 **Epilog**

Dla Petunii Evans-Dursley wiadomość o śmierci siostry nie była końcem świata. Nie była nim też konieczność zaopiekowania się siostrzeńcem. Miała wspaniałego męża, syna i życie, o którym zawsze marzyła. To nie był koniec świata. Po prostu czuła w sercu jakąś straszną pustkę. Lily Evans-Potter. Jej młodsza siostrzyczka. Była martwa. I co, że ich kontakty były, jakie były. Ostatecznie Lily była jej siostrą. Była. Czas przeszły. Bo teraz _jest_ martwa i nie można temu zaprzeczyć. Ona i jej przeklęty mąż. Oboje. Vernon chodził wściekły na cały świat i wyklinał „tych przeklętych dziwaków". Ona po prostu siedziała na kanapie z twarzą mokrą od łez, ignorując płacz syna. Nawet nie zdążyła powiedzieć Lily, jak strasznie ją kocha.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych z Bellatriks Lestrange, wszystko co była w stanie robić Alicja Carter-Longbottom, to bezmyślne patrzenie się w ścianę, a później w sufit, gdy pielęgniarki postanowiły, iż to czas, by poszła spać.

— Ogromna strata — powiedziała otyła pielęgniarka w białej szacie.

— Tak, ogromna — zgodziła się jej koleżanka. — To byli świetni aurorzy. Mam nadzieję, że ci dranie, którzy im to zrobili zgniją za to w Azkabanie.

Alicja posłała im obu obojętne spojrzenie. Kiedy kilka godzin później obudziły ją koszmary, dłoń mężczyzny, z którym dzieliła pokój, przyniosła jej ukojenie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się nazywa ani kim jest, jednak kiedy na niego patrzyła, wszystkie demony gdzieś znikały i wiedziała, że nie musi dłużej się bać.

* * *

Czas w Azkabanie płynie inaczej.

Wolniej.

Boleśniej.

Syriusz Black siedział skulony w kącie swojej celi, drżąc z zimna. A może z rozpaczy? Sam już nie wiedział. Łzy, które pojawiły się, gdy ujrzał ciało James, a później Lily, dawno już przestały płynąć. Teraz została już tylko rozpacz i ból, wzmagane obecnością dementorów. I malutka iskierka nadziei. Remus znał go, jak nikt innym. Remus będzie wiedział, że to nie on. Remus go stąd wyciągnie.

Ale godziny powoli mijały, po godzinach nadchodziły dni, tygodnie, miesiące... Remus się nie pojawił. Nigdy.

* * *

Pogrzeb był mały i skromny – dokładnie taki, jakiego życzyłaby sobie Lily. Albus Dumbledore osobiście dopilnował, by nikt obcy Potterom nie dostał się na ceremonię i Remus był mu za to niewysłowienie wdzięczny. W takim stanie nie zniósłby reporterów żerujących na cudzym nieszczęściu. Przyszła tylko najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele. Niewielu. Niewielu przeżyło wojnę.

On i Anabell zostali przy grobie najdłużej. Albus poklepał ich oboje po ramionach ze smutkiem w oczach i powiedział coś – chyba złożył kondolencje, ale Remus nie potrafił rozróżnić żadnych słów. Wszystko wokół zdawało się być jedynie szumem, odkąd dowiedział się, co miało miejsce w Dolinie Godryka. I co zrobił Syriusz. Mężczyzna, któremu ufał całym sercem, za którym poszedłby w ogień.

Kilka minut – a może godzin? – później, Anabell delikatnie dotyka jego dłoni. Natychmiast ją wyrywa. Pamięta o uczuciach, jakie dziewczyna do niego żywi, lecz jego żal jest w tym momencie zbyt wielki, by przejmować się tym, że ją rani.

— Remus... — mówi szeptem, ale on nie chce słuchać, więc po prostu kręci głową.

Oboje mają łzy w oczach. Oboje cierpią. I oboje nie potrafią zrozumieć się w sposób, który przyniósłby ukojenie. Remus dobrze wie, że jedyna osoba, która mogłaby go pocieszyć jest poza zasięgiem. Jest zdrajcą. On sam czuje się jak zdrajca, bo...

— Proszę cię, Remus — szepcze Crage.

— Nie, Anabell — odpiera, bo dobrze wie, o co ona prosi.

Wie też, że nie może... że nie potrafi jej tego dać.

— Potrzebuję cię. — Łzy płyną po jej zarumienionych od zimna policzkach (Kiedy stał się tak nieczuły na czyjś płacz?). — Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie.

— Nie mogę — mówi, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna zrozumie.

— Kocham cię, Remus! — krzyczy, a szloch czyni jej wypowiedź bardziej dramatyczną i udręczoną. — Dlaczego nie możesz tego zaakceptować?!

Nagle on też jest zły i zrozpaczony jednocześnie. Wściekłość na siebie, na Syriusza, na cały świat w końcu znajduje ujście. Żałuje jedynie, że świadkiem tego musi być Anabell, w której wciąż widzi przyjaciółkę.

— Bo od wielu lat kocham kogoś innego! I cholera, brzydzę się tego! Brzydzę, Anabell! Wstyd mi patrzeć w lustro! Jest mi niedobrze, gdy o tym pomyślę! Nie dość, że pokochałem mężczyznę, to do tego on okazał się zdrajcą! Więc nie mów mi, do cholery, o miłości, bo wielkie gówno o tym wiesz!

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego jej to mówi. W innych okolicznościach nigdy by tego nie zrobił, lecz żal zdaje się odbierać mu zdolność racjonalnego myślenia

— R-Remus? O czym ty mówisz?

Śmieje się, lecz nie ma w tym ani grama wesołości. Przeraża ją, więc cofa się o krok.

— Jeszcze nie zrozumiałaś?! Wciąż nie wiesz, dlaczego odmawiałem ci przez tyle lat?! Bo zawsze był ktoś inny! Zakochałem się w Syriuszu Pieprzonym Blacku! — Po jego policzkach też płyną łzy, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. — W cholernym zdrajcy! Nie wiem, które z nas jest bardziej żałosne, Anabell. Ty czy ja?

Wygląda, jakby uderzył ją w twarz. Jakby zrobił to naprawdę mocno. Egoistyczna strona jego natury odczuwa satysfakcję. Ma nadzieję, że w końcu ktoś cierpi równie mocno, co on. Odchodzi. Łzy wciąż płyną mu po policzkach, ale niebawem zostanie po nich tylko wspomnienie. Remus Lupin od zawsze był dobry w ukrywaniu wszystkiego przed innymi. Poradzi sobie i ze złamanym sercem.

* * *

Anabell Crage umiera niecały miesiąc po pogrzebie Potterów. Wypadek samochodowy. Zabił ją zwykły wypadek samochodowy. Jest jedyną ofiarą śmiertelną. Ginie na miejscu. Na jej pogrzebie Remusowi brakuje łez, które mógłby uronić. Zginęło ostatnie z jego przyjaciół. Był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak samotny. Następne dwanaście lat świetnie pokarze mu, czym jest agonia.


End file.
